The Gamer - Naruto World
by sigmarc
Summary: The Original Gamer Han-Jee Han lost his precious people in 'The Great War'. For his precious people, he, the Original gamer, closes his eye and hand over the thread. In a world where ninja exists and use chakra to bring creation and destruction with a flick of a finger. A new journey begins with an unknown boy in the village of Konohagakure.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Blue sky, grassy lands and cool soft breeze.

Sitting on a chair on the balcony his face covered by the hands massaging his temples, "The Gamer" Han Jee-Han, took a big sigh put his mana enhanced tab inside the inventory. He started stretching is stiffened body.

It was nearly 3 years after the Great War against the Void King, The Cthulhu and The Great Magus Udivus. Han Jee-han was able to successfully defeat the great three but had to a price so big that he wished to go back in time and reverse all things.

"I have prepared for everything I could and can only hope that it will go well." said Jee-han.

"Are we really doing this Jee-Han?" came a soft feminine voice

Near the door, holding a tea set came a woman with golden brown hair reaching her hips wearing a white dress. Within those deep brown eyes a silver of worry and sadness could be seen.

"Sung-ah, you came? Let me hold this for you?" Jee-Han took the tea set from the Sang-ah and started filling the cups

"Yes, everything is ready and good to go."

There was a long silence. Jee-Han made Sang-ah to sit and gave her a cup of tea.

"Is this really alright? I mean the balance, because the last time we asked?" asked Sang-ah.

"Yes, it's alright because it all happened due to the interference of the beings from another world. So it's alright to do It." answered Jee-Han trying his hard to keep himself calm. Deep anger and guilt could be seen in his eye.

This Great War resulted in death of large number of the member of abyss mostly the people around Jee-Han. His family, friends, teachers and students died in this war. He remembered about is parents who were so powerful ranked on the top ten all over the world, his friend Shin Sun-Il and Chunbumoon, loli teacher and wolf man and their friends, his students.

Only thing he could do was move on and never look back.

Then one month later a letter and a box came to him with no address, only to his name telling that everything he lost could be brought back but the method was not in this world. Inside the box were hundreds of paper and pen drives and notes all about parallel universe.

Soon with the help of gamer ability and girl friend sang-ah, he was able to understand about parallel worlds and laws and forms.

After the Great War the laws were stricter and more commanding.

But Jee-han knew if there is any chance of reviving them it was the only way

And it all came down today

After finishing their tea and snacks, Jee-han prepared a magic circle and both of them translated to deep sea lands

There center was an orb radiating a bright light covered by faint mist.

[Essence of Earth Lv?]

"Ah, Gamer is it? What have you come here for? You know after the Gamers mind changed to transcendental will, I was never able to connect with you anymore and now I look at you I feel that you domain is more absolute, more stronger, more denser and also contains spatial bonds." came a muffled voice from the surroundings. Voice containing no emotions, just plain.

"Gaia, you said you could help me establish a contract with them, will it be absolute?" asked Jee-Han

"There are 20 Gaia constructs who have agreed to help the gamer han jee-han and it will be absolute but the method may not be as you imagined it to be and I am sorry for it. Will it be acceptable, Gamer?"

"YES"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gamer (Manhwa). Wish I did, everyone does actually

.

.

Hello

.

.

My name is Yoshizawa Raito, an average boy with black hair and green eyes. I am an orphan. When I got the news, I took that news very calmly because I had always been prepared, they would always tell me about these things, about the life of a ninja and the true harsh world outside. They died three year ago. They died protecting Hokage-sama, though he didn't tell me who did it but I will one day find who did it and revenge them.

Our current leader is Sarutobi Hiruzen 3rd Hokage from the line. We also had 4th Hokage named Minato Namikaze. Hokage is a title given to the strongest ninja in the village. They can do super powerful jutsu and even summon beasts from thin air. 3rd Hokage-sama is also the same. Pretty cool you think but I tell you being Hokage suck pretty hard. He always writes, I mean come on every single time I see Hokage-sama he is always writing something. Last time I asked about the paper he said something about request from someone to use ninja training ground as a farming field and the other time there was a request that 3 jounin level ninja are to provide protection to each of the civilian leaders and this type of request comes very often. I can't think myself behind that desk writing and reading that ridiculous paper all day and I think politics is too heavy for me. He takes a day off from his duty once a month and comes to give me some money from my parents account and later we go to Memorial Stone and always tear come from my eyes and I wouldn't even know it came.

But there is this kid with yellow hair and orange jacket with deep blue eyes and always has a big smile on his face with those whisker marks on his face. His name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, the most single annoying person I have meet in my life (till now). He pranks people for living. He does it with every single one and even so to Hokage-sama. His self created Sexy Jutsu knocks out Hokage-sama at once. That time I really wanted to laugh hard and all but being near Hokage-sama I held it in. being so young and defeating Hokage is a legendary feat. My dad did use to tell me ninja use every move in and out of the book the win. So I think it is all fair so Hokage-sama-0 and Naruto-1. I also wanted to learn that Jutsu but Hokage-sama forbid me and I could only reluctantly only ask him to teach me later but the time never did came and I eventually forgot about it.

Naruto's dream is to be a Hokage. He is small but he already has a dream. I have never thought what I want to be in future. I think an average life would suit me the best

OR SO I HAD THOUGHT

* * *

Ding

 **[You have slept in your own bed. HP & CP have been restored. All aliments & negative status have been cured.]**

* * *

I slowly opened my warm, closed, confused and annoyed eyes, confused because unlike any other days I couldn't remember my dreams not even a bit, annoyed because there is someone destroying my peaceful beauty sleep. Yes beauty sleep I said because you know sleeping helps in making you beautiful or more handsome.

After I opened my eyes all I saw was a blue blur which I tried to swat away. What do you expect my half opened eyes to see now?

I slowly and reluctantly left my comfy and warm silky bed and went towards my bathroom where I went to relieve myself and took a bath which was less than 5 minutes. In my defense a ninja should do things more efficiently.

Then I went on the backyard which I massively huge that I don't know what to do. Yes massively huge means I can make about 20 standard small family houses. Then I started doing my stretching which I have been doing every single day for the past 5 years and every month it just gets longer and longer and it comes with a song.

* * *

~Sun comes from the east, rising from the sea, showing us light, giving us hope

We live in the village, hidden in the leaves, founded by the man, called him Ha,shi,ra,ma Senju, man with knowledge and wisdom great,….

* * *

My mom always used to force me to do this stretching. So for me this is the most emotional time of my day. I closed my eyes and just focused on finishing it fast. It doesn't do much but helps keep my mind fresh.

10 minutes later

*ding

"Hmm…"

20 minutes later

*ding

Again that sound. What is it? Got to finish this fast.

Half an hour later

*ding

Again!

(W.N: It all happened in an hour. Think of it as after 10 min first the after 20 min then next on half an hour.)

I opened my eyes to find the small blue rectangular box in front of me.

"Huh?"

"What. The. Hell?"

There were blue boxes in front of me, same like those of in games. First thing that came to my mind was- it was Genjutsu.

"Kai."

"KAI!"

"KAI!"

'So looks like it's not a Genjutsu.'

I ran towards my bed stood up on the sheets and let myself fall on the ground. And shit it hurt bad.

So not a dream nor Genjutsu, then I could only say I am going mad….not. I have the ability of reasoning and am capable of making perfect judgment so I don't think I am mad or gone insane.'

Rumble rumble.

'One hour exercise and no sweat but a stomach rumbling, it seems I have to increase my training again.'

After deciding to eat I started making my food.

First clean the rice, put the rice inside the rice cooker, then add water and switch on and now let's wait.

Next comes egg, heat the pan, prepare the egg, crack them and beat them with some salt, sprinkle oil on the pan, spread egg on the pan, wait a sec and flip, put the pan aside to re-heat the soup.

And now rice on bowl, eggs on the plate and soup on the bowl and done.

'I always feel accomplished after cooking; maybe I should become a cook.'

* * *

*ding

 **You have created a new recipe "Cooked Rice with Egg and Soup"**

 **[Cooked Rice with Egg and Soup]**

 **20 EXP earned**

* * *

*ding

 **A special skill has been created through special act**

 **[Cooking Lv 1] has been created.**

* * *

*ding

 **[Cooking Lv 1] (Active) CP Cost 5**

 **Cooking is the art and craft of preparing food for consumption with or without the use of heat. Foods are essential part of the daily life. Food strengthens the mind, body and soul. Higher the level better the taste and value of food.**

 **+1% to cooking speed when active**

 **1% chance of improving the dish**

* * *

*ding

 **Due to your understanding in cooking and regular practices cooking skill has leveled up.**

 **[Cooking Lv 1]-[Cooking Lv 8]**

* * *

*ding

 **[Cooking Lv 8] (Active) CP Cost 5**

 **Cooking is the art and craft of preparing food for consumption with or without the use of heat. Foods are essential part of the daily life. Food strengthens the mind, body and soul. Higher the level better the taste and value of food.**

 **+8% to cooking speed when active**

 **8% chance of improving the dish**

* * *

I swiped all the blue box and seriously started eating my hand made food.

Also I thought about these blue boxes.

"I swear to kami-sama that whoever is doing this prank, I am not going to let you go, I will hunt you and capture you and when I capture you I will skin you slowly and break all your bones, pull your muscles and cut your tendons." I shouted but no response came.

OR

"I have this one amazing drug similar to that you use on women during sex which increases the sensitivity but what I have is more potent by a thousand times. It will let you experience the pinnacle of pain. After you take it and if you so much even move by inch you will experience pain you wish you die. In that state I could do much worse to you." Still no one responded.

Hmmm still no disturbance in the surrounding chakra. If that's the case than the enemy should be a real expert.

OR

I am a simply FUCKING MORON!

* * *

*ding

 **A special skill has been created through special act**

 **[Lying Lv 1] has been created.**

* * *

*ding

 **[Lying Lv 1] (Active)CP cost 5**

 **The ability to lie to people, the higher the level the better the lie and less chance of discovery!**

 **+2% chance of success**

* * *

*ding

 **A special skill has been created through special act**

 **[Chakra Sense Lv 1] has been created.**

* * *

*ding

 **[Chakra Sense Lv 1] (Active)CP cost 60 per minute**

 **The ability to sense the chakra outside the body, the higher the level greater the area of sensing and more precise.**

 **Range: 10 m**

 **# Area Sense**

* * *

*ding

 **[Chakra Sense Lv 1]-[Chakra Sense Lv 6]**

* * *

*ding

 **[Chakra Sense Lv 6] (Active) CP cost 50 per minute**

 **The ability to sense the chakra outside the body, the higher the level greater the area of sensing and more precise.**

 **Range: 150 m**

 **# Area Sense**

 **# Chakra Signature Sensing**

* * *

*ding

 **For thinking logically and taking reasonable action WIS +3**

* * *

After my parents died, I bought all kinds of different games like fighting, shooting, role playing, platform, action-adventure and stimulations and so on just to keep my mind distracted.

But why the bloody hell is this happening to me?

'Has the world turned into a game or is it that I turned into a game character.'

* * *

*ding

 **For making correct assumptions INT+1 and WIS+1**

* * *

'Thinking about this is making my brain hurt.'

As I started to calm down, I started washing my dishes.

* * *

*ding

 **A special skill has been created through special act**

 **Due to you diligent act of washing dishes [Dishwashing Lv 1] has been created.**

* * *

 **[Dishwashing Lv 1] (Active) CP Cost 5**

 **The ability to wash the dishes, the higher the level faster and cleaner the dishes will be.**

 **+5% increase in speed while active**

* * *

*ding

 **[Dishwashing Lv 1]-[Dishwashing Lv 13]**

* * *

TRRRIIIINNNG….TRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

'Shit I am going to be late for class.'

* * *

 ***ding**

 **QUEST CREATED**

 **ACADEMY RULES**

 **Description: Reach Academy before time expires**

 **Rewards: 20 Exp, +10 increase relationship with Mari Ayoma**

 **Failure: 10 Exp, +10 increase relationship with Mari Ayoma**

 **Accept: YES / NO**

* * *

I quickly pressed yes and dashed out of the house.

If any of this was real and it would be so.. much…..


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Gamer (Manhwa). Do I really have to do this every single time?

And if anyone wants to complete the song then do so I will edit that for you.

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

Painful, I know it's going to be painful.

Ah! You see I failed the quest and very badly I think. Do you really want to know how I know? I know this because my sensei Mari Ayoma is standing in front of me with her devilish smile.

"So Raito-kun why are you late today?" asked Mari-sensei while cracking her knuckles.

"Ah y-you see M-Mari-sensei a black cat crossed my path and if I had crossed it, I would have bad luck all day, so I waited for someone to walk first, so….."

*Ding

 **Lie failed**

Before I could say anything I was punched and thrown inside the class. I could hear my bones breaking inside my body.

*Ding

 **-100 HP**

*Ding

* * *

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **[Physical Endurance Lv 1 (Passive)] has been created.**

 **[Physical Endurance (Passive) Lv 1 Exp 0.0%]**

 **The power of your body to endure pain and damage. The higher the level the less damage you take from physical attack.**

 **-0.5% damage taken**

* * *

'Damn it, although sensei is only using a bit of her power it still hurts bad.'

"Raito-kun, this is me telling you nicely once again but if you came late once more than I will use my full force to help you understand. Do you understand Raito-kun~?"

"Yes ma'am." I quickly stood up and made my way to my desk."

There I heard many comforting words of my dear friends.

"Raito, nice save there, I thought you would die."

"Raito, you sure love to get beaten by sensei."

"Mari-sensei you rock."

"Mari-sensei-50 and Raito-0."

'Fucking bastards.'

This happens every day in our class and someone even named it as 'morning ritual'.

"All of you shut up." Mari-sensei shouted slamming down the register.

"Today we are going to learn more about 4th Hokage, then we move to shuriken and kunai throwing and lastly we will end the day with the obstacle course."

I stopped listening from then and started learning about my new abilities.

'This ability of mine is very similar to those of games, specifically saying it is more similar to RPG and simulation type games. But there are no HP bar or MP bar. I cannot see anything game like, so it must be voice activated.'

"Status."

* * *

 **Name: Yoshizawa Raito Lv 7 Exp 30/5000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 775/875**

 **CP: 500/500**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 21**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 19**

 **LUK: 27(+20)**

 **Yoshizawa household member: Additional +50 HP per level +2 INT & +3 VIT per level.**

 **Holder of lucky star: additional +1 LUK per level.**

 **Yoshizawa Raito is above average student in the Ninja Academy, aspiring to become the strongest ninja ever and take revenge for his parent's murder.**

* * *

'Way too average or so I guess the only thing that stands out is luck which has +20.'

I clicked on the +20

[Equipment bonus: Necklace of lucky star, given to Raito by his parents, +20 to LUCK stat. Additional +1to luck per level.]

'Hmm….removing 20 Luck from the equipment bonus and from my level means I have zero luck..'

'Dad Mom.'

My face was hot and I was remembering the time when my parents gave me this necklace when suddenly

BAM

-50 HP

I fell down and rolled down a couple of steps.

Mari-sensei threw a book at me and it was painful. I say it's all because of this gamer ability.

Mari-sensei stood there shocked and everyone was looking at me with an odd expression.

"Sorry Raito-kun my hand slipped." She said as she slowly approached me. Her hands were placed slightly behind she normally used to and before. Before I knew it three shuriken were thrown at me.

I quickly dodged the shuriken and ducked under my desk.

"What gives Mari-sensei?" I yelled as I slowly crawled to my seat.

"Raito-kun, I will not have my student day dream in my class especially you." Said Mari-sensei as she walked back to podium.

'These are the time I really miss Iruka- sensei

"Raito-kun, are you ok?"

"Raito, you have stomach problems today?"

"Raito-kun-45 and Mari-sensei-5."

"Mari-sensei got a hit after a long long time."

This is also one of the things that happen in a regular basis in this class. At first I used to get hit a lot of time. No I can exactly say the number of time and it was four because of that damned counter, after that I developed a strange habit of always being on alert but that easily tired me out. So I tried to find ways to not get hit and the easiest method was a skill called 'area sensing', it is a branch of 'chakra sensing' where I release a bit of chakra at a regular pace at a specific interval of time. The area is small right now but the note said that it is good for chakra control and after sometime the range will get bigger and bigger. The highest range was 5 km and that was my dad's score.

Sensing is also extremely useful in combat if your physical parameters are good, at my level I can already sense Genin and Chunin level but Jounin is impossible. The most amazing person who was a guy wearing a green spandex body suit. It was both creepy and awesome.

Mari-sensei has been training me daily by throwing shuriken and kunai and book slowly increasing the speed little by little.

"Now, Raito tell my why was Minato Namikaze chosen as the 4th Hokage?"

"Huh, isn't it because Orichimaru was a power hungry snake, Tsunade-sama was a drinker and gambler and Jiraya-sama blatantly refused the seat? So the only person powerful and capable enough was Minato Namikaze-sama." I said as I shrugged my shoulder and shook my head.

* * *

*ding

 **After detecting overwhelming amount of bloodthirst, you unlocked the skill "Detect Bloodthirst"**

 **[Detect Bloodthirst (Passive) Lv 1 Exp 0.0%]**

 **A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user**

 **It is an instinctive skill.**

 **Detects bloodlust within 30 meters from user's location.**

 **It also alerts the user of its origin.**

* * *

 **Skill "Detect Bloodthirst" leveled up.**

* * *

 **Skill "Detect Bloodthirst" leveled up.**

* * *

 **Skill "Detect Bloodthirst" leveled up.**

* * *

Everyone around me took steps back as I dodged all of the shuriken thrown at me.

"Raito-kun, tell me the answer written in the book?" Asked Mari-sensei as she glared at me.

"Minato Namikaze-sama was chosen as the 4th Hokage as he was one of the strongest ninja in the village. His actions in the third shinobi war and his knowledge in fuinjutsu and all his actions were done for the benefit of the village hidden in the leaf. So he was chosen as the 4th Hokage." I answered reluctantly

"Now that is the answer I am looking you all to write in the exams." Said Mari-sensei sweetly.

"Hai sensei!" everyone roared

"Now everyone move towards the grounds, Iruka-sensei is going to be there with you.

I sighed at my luck and moved towards the grounds. While walking I commanded 'skills' softly.

The only thing I didn't know was 'Gamer's mind' and 'Gamer's body'. So I tapped at them.

* * *

 **Gamer's Mind Lv Max (Passive)**

 **Allows peaceful state of mind. Allows the user to think calmly and logically. Grants user immunity to psychological status. Protects the user against mind attacks.**

* * *

 **Gamer's Body Lv Max (Passive)**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. HP & CP are fully recovered after sleeping. All negative aliments are cured after sleeping.**

* * *

'Oh, if this is true than isn't it like using cheats in a game but it's not like I am using cheat I am just playing a role like I am in a game. Yes I am not cheating.'

'Hmm there are some gray icons on the list

Taijutsu.

Stealth.

Trapping.

Kawarimi (Replacement).

Henge (Transformation).

Bunshin (Clone).

Shurikenjutsu and Kunaijutsu (Basic Shuriken Techniques and Kunai Techniques).

Kenjutsu (Sword Techniques).

Chakra Control Exercise.

'I just have to do these again to activate them.'

First Stealth.

I started walking slowly and canceling my sounds and walking near the walls.

* * *

*ding

 **A skill has been created through special action.**

* * *

 **[Stealth Lv 1(active/passive)CP Cost 50 per minute]**

 **An essential skill for all shinobi, this skill allows the user the ability to move around undetected.**

 **less perceptive people will not notice you**

* * *

Due to your understanding in the skill

* * *

 **Skill "Stealth" leveled up.**

* * *

 **Skill "Stealth" leveled up.**

* * *

 **Skill "Stealth" leveled up.**

* * *

 **Skill "Stealth" leveled up.**

* * *

 **[Stealth Lv 5 (active/passive) CP Cost 40 per minute]**

 **An essential skill for all shinobi, this skill allows the user the ability to move around undetected.**

 **Less perceptive people will not notice you**

 **Greater the level the less likely for people to notice you.**

* * *

I stood at the corridor with smile on my face. I tried stealth again and I felt myself making less noise than earlier.

If the gamer's ability can really assess my skill in numbers and I can train according to them, then I would be strong in not time.

Standing on the empty corridor I transformed into Iruka-sansei and shouted, "Why are all of you moving so slow, if everyone is not on the grounds in next five minutes then everyone has to run around the academy."

Everyone started running fast, I couldn't help but smile. I could never get bored doing this every now and then.

* * *

*ding

 **A skill has been created through special action.**

* * *

 **[Henge Lv 1 Exp 0.0% CP Cost 50]**

 **A basic technique that allows one to transform them into other objects or people; however, because of current level it will not fool everyone.**

 **Increases chance of being undetected 2%**

* * *

Due to your understanding on skill

* * *

 **Skill 'Henge' leveled up**

* * *

 **Skill 'Henge' leveled up**

* * *

 **Skill 'Henge' leveled up**

* * *

 **Skill 'Henge' leveled up**

* * *

 **Skill 'Henge' leveled up**

* * *

 **Skill 'Henge' leveled up**

* * *

 **[Henge Lv 7 Exp 0.0% CP Cost 37]**

 **A basic technique that allows one to transform them into other objects or people; however, because of current level it will not fool everyone.**

 **Increases chance of being undetected 14%**

* * *

Other skills I will try them later

.

.

.

.

* * *

And some reviews would be nice too


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you** Uchu no akuma no kami and Cole shiryu **for being my very first** **reviewers**

 **well teach is hot and his parents student**

 **i will go with that**

 **Longer chapters i'll think about it but seriously how do people make such long chapters**

 **i enjoy story but descriptions are not for me**

 **Descriptions are to be read for whole new concepts for me**

 **Chapter 3**

I do not own naruto or gamer

.

.

.

It was after everyone reached the training grounds they knew that they had been fooled. Everyone looked towards Naruto standing with Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji, looking dumbly at the people around him who were looking at him with anger.

Many students accused him for the prank but Shikamaru and Hinata quickly diffused the accusations before it would get any more bad. Choji was there eating is chips and Naruto was looking everywhere trying to find someone.

Naruto's eye focused as he stared happily in my direction.

"Raito there you are." Naruto yelled his voice mixed with happiness.

I quickly walked towards them and greeted everyone.

I saw floating text above their heads which made me smile.

 **[Lazy Genius]**

 **Shikamaru Nara**

 **[Rotund boy]**

 **Choji Akimichi**

 **[Kind girl]**

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **[Prankster]**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

'Haha the gamer ability did give everyone the titles. I was so focused on the ability itself I didn't noticed it sooner.'

As I thought about it I looked at everyone's head.

 **[Beauty Queen]**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **[Alpha pretender]**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **[Bug lover]**

 **Shino Aburame**

 **[Genius fan girl]**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **[Lone Avenger]**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

'What the hell, class 1-A has so many weird students there.'

 **[Passionate teacher]**

 **Iruka Umino**

'I knew it; Iruka-sensei is really a nice teacher.'

*ding

A skill has been created through a special act.

Through continuous observation, a skill to find the targets information, 'Observe' has been created

.

 **[Observe Lv 1 (Active) Exp 0.0%]**

 **Gives the player basic information on target. Target can be anything specific. Right now HP and CP can be seen and durability for items.**

 **Higher the level more information can be obtained.**

 **.**

 **'** **Observe'**

 **[Passionate teacher]**

 **Iruka Umino**

 **HP 5000**

 **CP 5000**

 **Description: A very passionate teacher currently teaching at the Ninja academy.**

.

I again used it on couple of students standing on the line.

.

 ***ding**

 **Skill 'Observe' has leveled up.**

 **I again used observe on Iruka sensei**

 **.**

 **'** **Observe'**

 **[Passionate teacher]**

 **Iruka Umino**

 **HP 5000**

 **CP 5000**

 **Description: A very passionate teacher currently teaching at the Ninja academy. His greatest wish is to see his students be a proper ninja.**

 **.**

'This is not much but it is something. In this world where information is gold my observe skill can be a lot helpful.'

As I was thinking, Iruka-sensei had arrived and the shuriken kunai throwing session had started. Everyone got into lines and the people at the front were throwing kunai and shuriken and most of them had seriously bad aims.

'I could do better than that.' and just as I thought that….

.

*ding

.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Academy training: Kunai and Shuriken**

 **Proving yourself is pathway to increasing your self confidence.**

 **Main Quest: Achieve at least 50% accuracy.**

 **Side Quest: Achieve at least 80% accuracy.**

 **Gold Quest: Achieve 100% accuracy.**

 **Completion award**

 **Main Quest: 100 Exp, +1 DEX, Increase relation with Iruka-sensei.**

 **Side Quest: 50 Exp, Increase relation with Iruka-sensei.**

 **Gold Quest: 300 Exp, Increase relation with Iruka-sensei.**

 **Completion failure**

 **Decrease relation with Iruka-sensei.**

 **Pain**

 **YES NO**

 **.**

'Oh such rewards, how can I say no.' I salivated a little, not drooling you know but swallowing

"Yoshizawa Raito." Iruka-sensei called

"Yosh, let's do it."

I prepared myself and threw all five shuriken and five kunai.

All shuriken hit the target but one kunai missed the target.

Well I got the second best at least.

.

*ding

 **A skill has been created through special act**

 **Through you use of basic ninja weapons shuriken skill, 'Shurikenjutsu and Kunaijutsu' has been created**

 **Shurikenjutsu and Kunaijutsu Lv1 (Active/Passive)**

 **The skill allows the user to properly wield both shuriken and kunai.**

 **Passively increases damage with shuriken and kunai by 5%**

 **Passively increases accuracy of shuriken and kunai by 5%**

 **Passively grants +3 Dexterity**

.

*ding

 **Quest Complete**

 **Academy training: Kunai and Shuriken**

 **Proving yourself is pathway to increase in self confidence**

 **Main Quest: Achieve at least 50% accuracy. (Completed)**

 **Side Quest: Achieve at least 80% accuracy. (Completed)**

 **Gold Quest: Achieve 100% accuracy. (Failure)**

 **Total rewards earned**

 **Main Quest Completion: 100 Exp, +1 DEX, Increase relation with Iruka-sensei.**

 **Side quest Completion: 50 Exp, Increase relation with Iruka-sensei.**

 **Shurikenjutsu and Kunaijutsu skill level up by 1.**

.

I waved all my boxes as I saw an unusual thing

 **[?]**

 **Touji Mizuki**

 **HP 5000**

 **CP 5000**

 **Description: He is currently teaching at the Ninja academy. He tries to weaken Naruto Uzumaki in every way possible**

 **.**

I saw Mizuki-sensei handing Naruto his shuriken and kunai set.

I used 'observe' on it quickly

.

 **Academy Kunai and Shuriken Set – Poor Quality**

 **A poor excuse for a kunai and Shuriken. The weight and sharpness is very unbalanced. The uneven weight of it lowers your chances of hitting your target.**

 **Accuracy: -30%**

.

Then I used Observe on the person beside Naruto

.

 **Standard Issue Kunai and Shuriken Set – Common Quality**

 **The weight and sharpness of these tools are perfectly balanced allowing for good piercing, slashing and accuracy when thrown.**

 **Accuracy: +10%**

 **.**

I frowned as I looked at the description of two sets.

"Naruto, your kunai and shuriken are cracked and ah also feels heavy so you should exchange it before you use them." I told him snatching a kunai from Naruto's set as my voice slightly higher as I knew Iruka-sensei would come to check it.

Shikamaru looked here with narrowed eyes. I just smiled back at him saying not to worry

"Mizuki these are totally unusable set, who bought them here? We should tell them so that incident like these won't happen again." Some sensei told him and snatched the kunai and shuriken from my and Naruto's hand.

Mizuki-sensei said sorry as he gave Naruto a new standard set.

Naruto got an 80% accuracy which surprised a lot of students and teachers. He was looking so happy. Iruka-sensei also looked really happy but Mizuki-sensei had a frown on his face.

Hmm…a lot of people should have noticed about the set but no one actually did anything to stop, there should be a number of people involved in this. Iruka sensei is out as he is just record keeping and looking at the shuriken from far and he likes Naruto too much. One of them should be Mizuki- sensei, others could be people who produced the weapon and the last would be people collecting the weapon. A pretty well coordinated plan

.

*ding

 **For thinking an elaborate plan for the first time +3 to WIS**

.

I smiled wryly as I welcomed my free stat points. I had nearly figure out my way to get stronger.

"OK everyone towards the obstacle course." I was jolted away as I was pulled by a cheerful Naruto.

Sometimes I feel that helping Naruto might not be such a great idea. I always get dragged away and I lovingly hate it.

Shikamaru looked at me with questioning eyes so I lie to him telling how I felt that Naruto's weapon were looking off chipped in areas and rusted at some and not only today it was done a lot of time. I also told him about Mizuki-sensei teaching Naruto wrong stuffs.

.

 ***lie successful**

.

Shikamaru had a serious face and told me that he would tell his father about this.

"Oy you lot come faster it's going to be your turn soon." Said a teacher trying to manage a proper line.

*ding

.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Academy training: Obstacle Course**

 **A test to train a ninja's flexibility**

 **Main Quest: Complete within 2 minute**

 **Side Quest: Complete within 1 minute.**

 **Gold Quest: Complete within 45 seconds.**

 **Completion award**

 **Main Quest: 100 Exp, Increase relation with Iruka-sensei, Ninja Academy**

 **Side Quest: 50 Exp, Increase relation with Iruka-sensei, Ninja Academy**

 **Gold Quest: 300 Exp, Increase relation with Iruka-sensei, Ninja Academy**

 **Completion failure**

 **Decrease relation with Iruka-sensei, Ninja Academy**

 **Pain**

 **YES NO**

 **.**

'Beating my own record, eh? I just did get a point on dexterity so let's test the theory out.' I smiled inwardly.

"GO!" yelled Iruka sensei.

I sprinted forward jumping on the tires, climbing the wall and jumping the fences and crawling underneath the wires.

"43.7 seconds, nice one Raito you beat your score again

.

*ding

 **Quest Alert**

 **Academy training: Obstacle Course**

 **A test to train a ninja's flexibility**

 **Main Quest: Complete within 2 minute. (Completed)**

 **Side Quest: Complete within 1 minute. (Completed)**

 **Gold Quest: Complete within 45 seconds. (Completed)**

 **Total rewards earned**

 **Main Quest Completion: 100 Exp, Increase relation with Iruka-sensei, Ninja Academy.**

 **Side Quest Completion: 50 Exp, Increase relation with Iruka-sensei, Ninja Academy.**

 **Gold Quest Completion: 300 Exp, +1 DEX, Increase relation with Iruka-sensei, Ninja Academy.**

 **Total Exp: 450**

.

I closed the box and waited for others to finish. Don't have to wait long because Ino is the only one left.

"Now everyone before going home, I am reminding you all to work on your chakra control, the basic leaf sticking exercise, I want all of you to be able to do it." Advised Iruka-sensei.

I tapped Naruto, "Naruto I am not going to make it to Ichiraku's today so you have to go with sensei alone and I want you to come to my house tomorrow, we are going to meet Hokage-sama tomorrow."

Before Naruto could say anything I dashed towards my home. I was too eager to find more about the gamer's power.

.

.

.

.

 **Name: Yoshizawa Raito Lv 7 Exp 630/5000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 775/875**

 **CP: 500/500**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 21**

 **DEX: 26(+3)**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 22**

 **LUK: 27(+20)**

 **Yoshizawa household member: Additional +50 HP per level +2 INT & +3 VIT per level.**

 **Holder of lucky star: additional +1 LUK per level.**

 **Yoshizawa Raito is above average student in the Ninja Academy, aspiring to become the strongest ninja ever and take revenge for his parent's murder.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Raito wanted to go home and find more about his ability. If this ability was same as that of game than there would be a menu and help options where he could get more information.

 **Quest Alert**

 **Description: An Unknown skill book is present at the bedside at your house, go and check it**

 **Main quest: Learn more about your ability.**

 **Quest reward: Special skill scroll**

Raito quickly rushed towards his home and moved towards his bedroom at which he saw a small black book placed at the bedside table alongside with his alarm clock.

'It was definitely not there this morning.' Thought Raito as he picked the small black book.

 **Do you wish to activate the help guide?**

 **[YES / NO]**

Raito was going to press the yes button but before he did so he stopped because he remembered whenever he learned skills in games the books or scroll, they would disappear.(always want a cheat to not destroy spell books so I can teach it to more characters)

So he started turning page by page, where he saw written within were unreadable language filling all the small book, no pictures or any other things within.

Helplessly shrugging he pressed 'yes'.

The book turned into blue streams which looked like chakra and got absorbed into Raito's head.

 **[Initiating help guide**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Help guide activated]**

A new window appeared in front of Raito.

 **[Congratulations on being chosen as the Gamer of your world.]**

[ **Welcome to introduction]**

 **[The Gamer is a privilege given to one in a world chosen by the Gaia, the world's consciousness herself and the choosing always precedes great changes.]**

 **[The ability of the Gamer, Gamer's body allows a player to live his life as a character in a game and at the same time affects the surrounding to change as well and the other ability, Gamer's mind allows the character to think calmly and logically through a situation]**

 **[Now the Gamer ability lets you use several menu such as Status, Skills, Inventory, Quest, Info-book and Options.]**

1\. **Status** -Status window lets you see your see your physical, mental and power levels. Also shown are titles which are affected by the action of the character, personality of the character and the character's reputation in the surrounding. Also shown is the characters health status. Your physical, Mental and Power levels are numbered according to you capability but now you can freely increase them according to your choices. Physical aspects can be improved through strength, endurance and stamina training and the mental aspects can be improved through mental challenges.

2\. **Skills** \- Skill list window lets you see the numerous skills you have, your proficiency levels.

3\. **Inventory** \- Inventory box is one famous thing where you can store whatever you want like weapons, medicine furniture and others. Inventory box is space-time frozen so the items you put here will not age.

4\. **Quest** \- Quest are the tasks ranging from small to big which provides the character with experience points, skill books or money

5\. **Info-Book-** Info-book is divided into Countries, Villages, Humans, Monsters, Weapons and Techniques. Information is gathered only when character encounters them.

6\. **Options** \- Various game options are present there but not the difficulty level though.

 **[Attributes]**

 **Strength (STR):**

[The Strength attribute determines the person overall strength and affects the amount of damage dealt. It also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking.]

 **Vitality (VIT):**

The Vitality determines the person overall health and stamina. It also affects a person ability to regain health outside combat.

1 VIT = 25 HP

1 VIT =0.5 HP per minute

 **Dexterity (DEX):**

The Dexterity attribute determines the person's overall movement. This attribute affects a person's accuracy, evasion, reflex and ability to land critical strikes.

 **Intelligence (INT):**

The Intelligence attribute determines the person's overall ability to memorize and think quickly. It also affects the amount of their chakra and density of chakra.

 **Wisdom (WIS):**

The wisdom attribute determines the person's ability to understand information and use the information correctly. It also relates to common sense, perception and overall control over chakra. Wisdom also plays an important role in learning certain skills such as Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu as well as defending from mental attacks.

 **Luck (LUK):**

Luck is unique compared to all the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything from finding or looting random items, winning money while gambling, to encounters and outstanding successes/failures (such as critical hits).

'Ok, then the difficult part is LUK stat which I heavily suck. For STR I have to carry heavy items, for VIT I can run, for DEX I can clear some obstacle courses, for INT I can read books and lots of those if I ever want to increase my chakra level, puzzles for WIS and I have no idea how to increase LUK. Fucking hell how do I even increase my luck?' Raito fumed.

 **[Stat points]**

Stat points are obtained after every level up Character can get up 5 points per level. Stat points can be used to increase the character's attributes. Stat points could also be obtained through special quests. Stat points can also be used to obtain perks which can increase character's probability of getting stronger by a lot.

Perks?' Raito eyes shined thought of getting stronger.

 **[Perks]**

Perks are special abilities only obtained through the use of stat points.

Unlocked at LV 15

That's it? It seems I have to be Lv 15 to know more about it.

Ah yes there was something about the quality of the item.

 **[Item Quality]**

Item quality refers to the relative quality of the item. Item categorized as Poor, Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic and Legendary.

 **Poor Quality:**

Items that are considered the worst of the worst and barely even worth using, seen as junk by many. Such items are made of shady materials, poor craftsmanship has rusted over or been worn down so badly that it can no longer be used properly.

 **Common Quality:**

These are common items of decent quality that many use every day.

 **Uncommon Quality:**

These are the uncommon items, not everyone has them but have frequent enough usage.

 **Rare Quality:**

These are the rare uncommon items. Items of this quality are either difficult or somewhat expensive to come by. Most usually grant a unique ability or a great stat booster for the user. Are made from materials that are difficult to acquire or buy, or require a great level of skill to create.

 **Epic Quality:**

These items are considered one of the rarest of the rare. Items of this quality are extremely difficult to come by and create and sometimes they can be considered one of a kind and irreplaceable.

 **Legendary Quality:**

These items are considered legendary in terms of power and one of a kind .They possess or are capable of granting individuals immense power or unique ability or abilities. Chances of coming across items of this quality are one million to one only those with incredible levels of luck are said to be able to find these. Some of these items possess sentience and will only allow specific individuals to wield or summon them.

"Wow, I wonder if I will be able to get I legendary item." Raito muttered

 **[Scrolls/skill books]**

Special books or scrolls which allow the character to learn new skills are called skill books. The character absorbs the book, learning its content and destroying the book in process. So it is advised to copy the book if the book is too valuable.

 **Quest alert**

 **Quest Completed**

 **Main quest: Learn more about your ability.(Completed)**

 **Total rewards**

 **Skill scroll 'Instant Dungeon Create' and 'instant Dungeon Escape' acquired.**

In a golden flash a scroll appeared in front of Raito. Raito quickly grabbed the scroll and opened it.

It read

 **'By the Original Gamer,**

 **To the Gamer**

 **This skill was taught to me by my best friend and now I shall teach it to you. ….**

Reading up to there the scroll disappeared and

 **Ding**

 **[Skill Learned]**

 **ID Create Level 1(active) Cost 100 CP**

 **The skill allows the user to create a small pocket dimension containing various scenarios and monsters.**

 **Wasteland-Empty**

 ***At higher levels monsters can be created**

 **Ding**

 **[Skill Learned]**

 **ID Escape Level 1(active) Cost 0 CP**

 **The skill allows the user to escape from the previously created pocket dimension.**

'ID create level up equals monster equals me killing monster equals me gaining more exp equals me leveling up more.

That night after eating dinner Raito leveled up these two skills

Somewhere else

Another World

"Gamer you should not have done that, it has violated our contract." Said a muffled voice

"I was just going to give him some tips you didn't have to interfere." Said Han-Jee Han

"Already thirteen people died because they thought they are invincible, if the same thing happens again I don't think I can handle anymore. All this preparation for nothing….."

"You already knew what would happen when you decided to do this, so believe in them and if there is anymore connection you will get executed. So, understand the boundaries and watch peacefully. These seven are quite the people they have chosen." Said the voice.

'But every fall means we are getting close to the answer and a source of immense power.'

After that no voice was heard


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ding

 **Skill 'ID create and ID escape' leveled up.**

 **Skill 'ID create and ID escape' reached level 5**

 **[ID Create Level 5(Active) Cost 80 CP Exp 0.0%]**

 **The skill allows the user to create a pocket dimension containing various scenarios and monsters.**

· **Wasteland-Empty**

· **Wasteland-Zombie**

After increasing the level of skill five times and unlocking 'Wasteland-Zombie' Raito unlocked his skills and practiced with them.

Ding

Skill created

 **[Kenjutsu Lv 10 (Active/Passive) Exp 0.0%]**

 **Kenjutsu (Literally meaning: Sword Technique) pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords.**

· **Passively increases sword attack speed by 28%.**

· **Passively increases sword attack power by 28%.**

Ding

 **Skill Created.**

 **[Bunshin Lv 13 (Active) CP Cost 35 Exp 0.0%]**

 **A Ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other Ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come into contact with something.**

· **Passively increase DEX by 10% when active**

Ding

 **Skill Created**

 **[Kawarimi Lv 8 (Active) 80% CP Cost 15 Exp 0.0%]**

 **With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. Despite it being a basic Ninjutsu taught at the Academy, it is seen as a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations as it allows for a swift getaway from danger.**

· **Increases evasion speed by 15% when activated.**

· **Increases DEX by 20% when activated.**

After all the skills Raito leveled up he slept with a happy smile.

Morning.

Ding

 **[You have slept in your own bed. HP & CP have been restored. All aliments & negative status have been cured.]**

After a good night sleep and looking at the level up he managed to grind last night, Raito had a happy smile

 **[Standard Katana – Common quality]**

 **A long, single-edged sword made by a common blacksmith.**

 **ATK 40-60**

 **DEX +3**

Raito looked at the katana by his side; it was one of the weapons he had hidden. After the funeral, Hokage had explained him that he was not allowed to carry dangerous weapon in the house before becoming a ninja.

After that he kept the katana on his inventory.

"Yosh lets finish the morning routine now."

Raito went into automatic mode, went to the bathroom, to the yard and the kitchen.

Gaining +1 to DEX from stretching, he prepared the scroll and notes and read them once again for conformation for what was about to come today.

While waiting for Naruto, Raito practiced his skill 'ID Create' to the limit and started practicing with his katana.

 **Skill 'Kenjutsu' leveled up by 2.**

 **Skill 'ID Create' leveled up by 1.**

Ding Dong

Raito opened the door where he found a boy with less than average height and bright yellow hair and attention seeking orange jumpsuit with a white swirling symbol on his left arm on his jumpsuit.

"Naruto, come in. I made some meat and vegetables they are still hot so have some." Said Raito as he started plating the dishes.

"Ah, no need I have just eaten and…"

"So tell me what have you eaten?" asked Raito calmly

"Cup ramen." Naruto said with a big smile

"Naruto why are you not eating other things? "Asked Raito

"It's not like that I want to eat ramen at all times but it is the cheapest and also the shops here don't sell me other things." Answered Naruto as his voice dropped low at the end.

"Oi, chibi future Hokage, do you want everyone to remember you as the shortest Hokage in the history? I mean you are the shortest in the class." asked Raito teasingly

"I am not small; I just didn't have my growth spurt yet." Retorted Naruto

"Baka, just eat your food." Ordered Raito

Naruto also didn't say anything and started eating his food or you could say devouring.

"So Naruto are you doing the exercises written on the hand book?" Asked Raito

After swallowing some more Naruto stared at his bowl and said, "I haven't finished reading the book, I-I found some words difficult to understand."

"So why didn't you ask teachers or any of us for help?" Asked Raito

"Teachers are always busy doing other things and I didn't want to disturb you all, last time I asked Sakura-Chan she told me that I was disturbing her and…." Naruto answered gloomily.

THUD

"That's why I decided that you are going to live with me from now on. Well we do have to ask Hokage-jiji first but I think he will agree with us. You and I are going to be roommates and I am going to help you learn and….."

"B-but people will hate if they saw you helping me. I ….."

"I really don't care about the people's opinion about me and neither should you, Naruto and believe me Naruto that one day the very same people you hate will love you, care for you and laugh with you, we just will have to do our best." Said Raito as he stirred the pot.

Ding

Skill Created

 **Motivate Lv 1 (Active) CP Cost 1**

 **By your actions and word you show other the path; you encourage the people for their good and hope for a better future**

· **20 % chance of changing people's heart**

· **+10 to all the Stat of the motivated people**

· **Increase Reputation**

"Now eat before the food gets too cold because I am not going to heat the food again." Raito stopped as he was head butted by a crying Naruto.

"Uh….Now go and finish your food then we are going to the tower to meet jiji." Said Raito as he tried standing

Naruto quickly stood up and started eating his food.

"After you finish eating, go to the bathroom and take a bath you seriously stink and be sure to drop your clothes on the basket we can do the laundry later." Said Raito as he started reading the scrolls.

Ding

 **Area Sense leveled up**

 **Area Sense reached Lv 15**

· **Increase Range**

· **Decrease Chances of being found**

'Ah…Area Sense has been leveling up like crazy just because I have it always up doesn't mean I am improving on it or so I thought but because of gamer ability it is improving fast.' Thought Raito

"AHHHHHHH." Naruto yelled as he bought jackets and pants with him, "What are these?" asked Naruto, "Clothes?" Raito answered confused, "But these are not orange." Naruto countered

"Say Naruto, do you like orange?"

"Yes."

"Ok wear them when you are not on the mission."

"B-but."

"Naruto we are ninja and we should act like one. We are not going to wear an orange jumpsuit which says "here I am come and kill me"

"Y-Yes. …..S-so can I stick the symbol to the jacket then?"

"Hmm the swirling symbol? Sure sewing box at the first drawer on the left."

After a period of time, "AHHH!" Raito went to the living to find a bleeding Naruto on the floor holding his fingers…rolling.

'Now, what happened?' thought Raito who was holding three scrolls.

"I pricked my finger." Answered Naruto as he showed his finger.

You, really are helpless you know? Said Raito shrugging his shoulders.

Keep sucking you fingers and give me the jacket, I will do it for you. Said Raito as he grabbed the jacket and start sewing the swirling symbol.

This symbol looks exactly like those at the back of the Chunin jacket except it is red in color. Thought Raito

Ding

 **Skill created**

 **[Craft Lv1 (Active) Exp 0.0%]**

 **The skill allows the user to use raw materials or different old materials to create different items and equipment.**

· **Higher the level of the skill higher the chance of success.**

· **Current chance of success – 50%**

 **Branch unlocked –Tailoring**

Sighed Raito as he wave closed all the blue windows which surprised Naruto.

"Now wear it." Said Raito

Naruto hurriedly wore the jacket. Now Naruto was wearing a white t-shirt with green jacket with Konoha symbol and black pants with few pockets.

"It looks very good on you, Naruto." Raito smiled

Whenever someone tries on new clothes you should compliment them with the most sincere smile you have.

Locking the doors and activating the seals Raito and Naruto went to the Hokage tower.

 **QUEST CREATED**

 **Hokage's worry**

 **Main quest:**

· **Conform if your theories are right.**

· **Do something about the treatment that Naruto gets**

 **Rewards: 1000 Exp, +300 relationships with Sarutobi Hiruzen, skill books**

 **Accept: YES / NO**

Arriving at the tower, "Mariko-nee we are here to see Hokage-jiji if he is available? Asked Raito.

"Yes he is waiting for you two." Answered the assistant with a small smile

 **[Assistant of Third Hokage]**

 **[Mariko]**

 **HP 1200**

 **CP 100**

 **STR: 20**

 **VIT: 21**

 **DEX: 32**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUK: 28**

 **Mariko is a ninja-born with underdeveloped chakra coils. She is good at accounting and management**

 **[Third Hokage]**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen**

 **HP: ?**

 **CP: ?**

 **STR: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen is the eldest member of the Sarutobi family and the current Hokage at Konohagakure no Sato. After the death of the 4** **th** **Hokage Hiruzen was asked to take the position of Hokage again.**

 **He thinks you are a nice boy and will make a fine shinobi.**

"Jiji."

"Hokage-jiji."

Morning Naruto-kun, Raito-kun. Take a seat. Today, you two are a lot early than usual. Is there something you wanted to tell me? Asked the third Hokage as he placed his pipe on the desk.

"It's like this jiji, I am going to move in with Raito." Answered Naruto with his big smile.

"Is it true Raito-kun?" The third raised his eyebrows.

"Actually we are here to ask you, as you are his guardian? So I was thinking if that acceptable?" Asked Raito as he took out some scrolls.

"Yes I approve of it. Naruto you should live with Raito-kun and Raito-kun please train Naruto too." Answered the Third

""Yosh!""

"Well here is your money for this month." said the Third as he gave the two boys envelopes with money

"Naruto, why don't you go and bring your things to the house, I will be doing some paperwork and finish other procedures?" Asked Raito

"Okay be sure to come home fast I will be waiting." Answered Naruto

"Baka Naruto we are also going to memorial stone. Let's meet there at noon." Said Raito as he saw Naruto leaving the room.

All smile vanished once Naruto left the room from Raito's face.

"Hokage-jiji there are some things I would like to say and …ask?" Said Raito as he started taking out scrolls

"Raito-kun you seem like you have a lot to say to me, so fell free to speak." Answered the Third

Raito placed a scroll with 'Proof' written on the table.

"First I think teachers at the academy are no good, they have been sabotaging Naruto's education a lot. His Taijutsu stance is worse, weapons given to him are of poor quality and teachers send him out of the class more numerous times than I can count. Most of the Taijutsu stances taught to him are done by Mizuki-sensei and it can be verified by most of the students and teachers questioning Mizuki-sensei for his favoritism. Also yesterday the weapon set given to him was of poor quality but afterwards it was replaced by a standard set and Naruto had an accuracy of 80%, what if he had been using poor quality weapons until now that would explain his poor performance. His own personal set bought from the academy is also of poor quality and every other week he ask if new delivery is there, the clerk just says that everything was sold out which is not true at all, I even saw him selling weapons after Naruto was gone. And the last problem is him being out of the class, for the same actions done by Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto, only Naruto is kicked out of class."

After saying this, the room was filled with killing intent and blood lust so thick it would have been possible to cut it with a knife. Even the ANBU at the shadows could feel their breathing heavy.

Ding

 **Skill 'Detect bloodlust' leveled up**

 **Skill 'Detect bloodlust' leveled up**

 **Skill 'Detect bloodlust' leveled up**

 **Skill 'Detect bloodlust' leveled up**

 **Skill 'Detect bloodlust' leveled up**

 **Skill 'Detect bloodlust' leveled up**

 **Skill 'Detect bloodlust' leveled up**

 **Skill 'Detect bloodlust' leveled up**

 **Skill 'Detect bloodlust' reached level 12**

"Hokage-jiji." The Third looked at the figure across him slightly surprised by the fact that a 12 year old was able to withstand his killing intent and embarrassed that he lost his control which would have been fatal.

"Ah sorry Raito-kun, to address those problem firstly the clerk will be replaced and while we cannot do much about the teachers at the academy but the Chunin you mentioned, Mizuki, he will be observed much carefully. Also some ANBU operatives will patrol inside the academy." 'It might also be related to the decrease in the civilian ninja graduating for the last few years.' Thought the Third

"And last but the most important part is about Naruto getting not being able to make a proper clone whose circumstances are very similar to the case of the dead last of the recent graduating year Rock Lee where as Rock Lee had under developed Chakra Coils but in case of the Naruto he has excessive amount of the chakra. So I hoped that Naruto may also be given special privileges same as Rock Lee?"

"Impossible." Raito was immediately cut off

"Why?"

"Council will never approve of it?"

"But civilian council cannot interfere in ninja part."

"Just because Naruto is not a ninja yet and has no proof that he is a son of a ninja which makes him a civilian and civilian council has much more say in it and because of various reasons civilian council would not like Naruto to be a ninja. If I had taken necessary steps after the attack of kyuubi then we would have had a very different Naruto." Said Hiruzen taking a puff

"But Naruto IS a son of ninja. His surname is not an honorary surname given to respect the people died in the attack 12 years ago but taken from his mother Kushina Uzumaki." Retorted Raito

"But how can you prove that he is son of Kushina Uzumaki?" Asked Hiruzen

"I-I can't but I have a theory, Uzumaki are known to have a lot of chakra and fast healing abilities and so does Naruto."

"And so does many other clans around the elemental nations. If he had the unique red hair that Uzumaki had then there would be a fighting chance but I am sorry to say that Naruto will not be getting special privileges."

"Ah haha I gave it a shot but I really couldn't tell if Kushina Uzumaki is mother of Naruto from your expression but you know old man the memorial st…."

"EVERYONE OUT!" roared Hiruzen

"Raito-kun it is an S-class secret so I ask of you not to tell anyone but you are quite a scary kid to have investigated this much on your own. But how did you found about them?" Hiruzen stared at Raito

Huh? Finding about 4th Hokage and Uzumaki-sama relation was really easy, you just need to find a chatty ninja house wife, help her with some work and all the information about Kushina Uzumaki was out like her like and dislikes about her behavior, I even heard some really nice stories but when I asked about her more personal life she said that she didn't know. So after then I had to investigate on my own but the answer came from Ichiraku's Ramen Shop where Kushina Uzumaki frequently went with Minato Namikaze aka 4th Hokage and my last clue was the picture of the 3rd Hokage here blond hair and blue eyes, I felt like everyone that comes in this room is color blind or have a pitiful IQ. But breaking my finding to you was the most difficult part; I didn't know what I could say to you. But I really hope that you can tell Naruto about his parents one day, he really needs it.

For excellent planning and deduction INT+3 and WIS+5

'Housewives are really the most troublesome people.' Hiruzen inwardly cursed the house wife a million times.

"I will tell him about his mother after he reaches Chunin and about his father after he reaches Jounin. So Raito-kun does the surprise part ends or do you want to add some more."

"Hmm….. I don't think I am going to say anymore about the crystal ball or the orange book but I really do want a manual for fuinjutsu and kage bushin no jutsu."

"Why those?"

"Eh? Why not? Kage bushin is an awesome jutsu and someone can make use of that jutsu to pass a certain test and Fuinjutsu is in my blood."

"Haha very well take it." The Hokage threw a book and a scroll towards Raito.

 **Ding**

 **You obtained the skill book 'Beginner Fuinjutsu'**

 **Would you like to learn the skill?**

 **Ding**

 **You obtained the skill book 'Kage bushin no jutsu'**

 **Would you like to learn the skill?**

Raito just ignored the pop ups and kept them inside the jacket. 'Don't want a book to go poof, now we?'

Ding

Quest alert

Quest completed

 **Hokage's worry**

 **Main quest:**

· **Conform if your theories are right. (Completed)**

· **Do something about the treatment that Naruto gets. (Completed)**

 **Rewards Earned: 1000 Exp, +300 relationships with Sarutobi Hiruzen, skill books**

A small smile was seen at Raito's face which quickly disappeared.

"Hokage-jiji let's go to the memorial then we also have to go to Nara clan compound. I found that Yoshino-sama is very good at Taijutsu and Shikaku-sama can provide some deeper insight on the matters at hand." Said Raito as he made his way towards the door

Hiruzen looked at his tower height paperwork and sighed, "I was going to visit Shikaku anyway so let's go Raito-kun."

Raito looked at the paperwork and went through a few of them, "Hokage-jiji aren't you the strongest in the village but why do you still go through these?"

Hiruzen sighed, "Raito-kun this paperwork comes with seat there is no helping it. These paper work are important. Some are useless garbage but some may be gems. Some may be coded message and some may be threats. As a Hokage I cannot just ignore it casually."

"Why not hire some more assistants to categorize the paper according to the level of importance also you can ask some people from the information division to look through the low level paperwork for coded message, if any."

Hiruzen was struck dumb and mumbled about how being old is a curse.

"A lazy person will always think of doing things in a unique way that will make his or her work easier. And I am quoting a Nara." Smiled Raito

"Haha your intelligence is really amazing Raito-kun. I will not be surprised if you become a jounin commander or even become a Hokage in the future." Teased Hiruzen

"No way, no freaking way I am going to be either one of them, I will be happy as long as I can become a jounin or I could be Sannin then I don't have to take missions. Yosh its decided, I will be a Sannin." Raito freaked out at first then had a pondering look.

Hiruzen couldn't help but break out laughing at hearing a 12 year old deciding his future in a whim but he couldn't have imagined that this 12 year boy really had potential to become a legend among the legendary.

"Let us go visit the memorial stone before Naruto reaches." Said Hiruzen as he walked passed Raito

Raito simply followed Hiruzen

Raito brought some flower from Yamanaka shop and went towards the memorial stone where he met a cheery Naruto.

Raito stood in front of the Memorial stone

"Every name etched on this stone is a name we should forever remember. These people sacrifice their life for their friend, family and nation but all they hope at the end is for a peaceful tomorrow, they don't hope for revenge, they don't hope for destruction, all they hope is that their people have a safe tomorrow. That is what my parents also hoped for but we are ninja, ninja for Konohagakure no Sato. All I can do is I get stronger and protect myself and the people around me and someday I could even protect this village you so love. Dad. Mom."

"Bye dad bye mom, I will see you soon."

"But Raito you come here every single day and even say the same thing." Said Naruto

"Raito-kun, I hope your 'soon' doesn't mean like tomorrow or every single day, also I get complains about you getting late to class and even telling absurd lies."

"Hmm…..I really don't have anything to say anything about that."

"Naruto, visiting this place means having good luck my entire day that is why I come here every single day, listen to me now, if I don't come here than I would have bad luck and things like pots falling on my head, walking on shit or having to fight Sakura, things like that would happen which I totally don't want to happen. Raito tried explaining to Naruto

"I really hope you stop doing things like that Raito-kun, you are going to become like someone I know." Said Hiruzen with an angry face

"Ah, Naruto we are going to Nara compound today so we are having dinner there. I heard about Shikamaru mom make some delicious food." Said Raito to Naruto as he completely ignored Hiruzen.

Hiruzen had a dangerous scheming face as he planned for Raito to not become like Kakashi.

*knock knock*

Yoshino Nara opened the door to see the Hokage of the village together with two boys of similar age to that of her son. He stood at the door with her mouth slightly open and eyes wide open.

"Good afternoon Yoshino-sama, my name is Yoshizawa Raito and this dazzling yellow hair boy here is Uzumaki Naruto and I think you should know is the current Hokage of this village Sarutobi Hiruzen." Raito introduced the party of three

"Ah there you go again Raito introducing us all again and in such a boring way, not cool at all." Naruto huffed at Raito's way of introducing him

"It is not boring it is called manners." Replied Raito

"Now now, you two, don't fight." Calmed the two boys

"Hokage-sama what are you doing here? Please come in." Yoshino said

"And me too?" asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto-kun you too and why not?" Replied Yoshino with a warm smile

Naruto had tears in his eyes overwhelmed by the acceptance.

"Ah Hokage-jiji Naruto is going to cry again so afterwards we can change the nickname to cry baby Naruto." Teased Raito

Hiruzen smiled showing his passage of time.

Everyone walked to the living room where facing the backyard was a door. There were two people playing shougi, one was Shikamaru Nara classmate of Naruto notorious for his laziness.

'Observe'

 **[Lazy Genius]**

 **[Shikamaru Nara]**

 **HP 450/450**

 **CP 700/700**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 18**

 **DEX: 14**

 **INT: 31**

 **WIS: 45**

 **LUK: 16**

 **Nara Clan Heir: Additional +2 to WIS and +1 to INT per level, increased affinity towards shadow techniques, +30% towards learning yin affinity techniques.**

 **Lazy Genius: +1 to WIS per level and -1 to DEX per level and -20% towards learning Taijutsu**

 **Shikamaru is the only child of Yoshino and Shikaku Nara. He is the clan heir of Nara Clan. He is said to be the smartest born in the history of Nara clan but also the laziest.**

The 'Observe' had already reached level 15 so Raito could see much more.

"Yoshino, I remember that you take Taijutsu very hard, don't you? Here is young Naruto, if it is not too troublesome, can you help him in Taijutsu?" Asked Hiruzen

"And Shikaku we need to have a small talk, some matters have come to surface because of young Raito-kun here." Hiruzen added

Raito waved his hands and went to Shikamaru to play shogi.

"Seems like your dad have something to talk about with Hokage-jiji." Said Raito

"Troublesome….you seem to have brought something big for Hokage-sama to personally come here. Inquired Shikamaru as he reset the shogi pieces.

"It isn't much jiji is just tagging with us today and when I said I was going to visit you he also came with us." Answered Raito as he made a first move

"Let's play."

"Can you imagine what Naruto is going through right now?"

"Don't care right now?"

"Aw why not? You should know about your mom right?"

"So?"

"So, your mom is going to train him like crazy, right?"

"Right. Listen if you are trying to distract me it is not working."

"Huh why would I want to distract you, I am just making a small chat."

"Right." Mumbled Shikamaru

"You know what parents are, don't you?"

"What are you talking ab…."

"Yes Shikamaru you get it right. Naruto never gives up he will train and train until he gets it right. He is just the opposite of you. And parents being parents wants their children to do better than other children. You know what I am talking about don't you Shikamaru. You know what is coming for you, don't you Shikamaru."

"Hah you nearly got me there Raito and check mate."

 **Skill 'Lying' leveled up**

 **Skill 'Lying' leveled up**

 **Skill 'Lying' leveled up**

 **Skill 'Lying' leveled up**

 **Skill 'Lying' reached Lv 16**

"Awww and I thought I was going to win this time. Once more."

You played an intense strategy game! Your WIS has gone up by 1

"You know you really had me there." Said Shikamaru

"And I thought I had a chance. Right now you can do one of the two things. First you can help Naruto which may decrease your chance of going through hell tomorrow. Second play with me where I whisper you your most dreadful nightmares." Replied Raito

"As much as I like to go and save my ass, I am enjoying the game here."(Shikamaru)

After playing three games and losing all of them he had a displeased expression on outside but was very happy inside. Increasing the most difficult stat the WIS by 3 points was a big feat.

Two hours had passed and Hiruzen and Shikaku were still discussing something but the surrounding was coated in chakra so that their voice couldn't be heard.

Naruto and Yoshino also came back and Yoshino gave Shikamaru a burning look telling 'I'm going to train you so better be prepared.' Shikamaru also gave Raito and Naruto a hateful look. While Naruto looked confused he gave Shikamaru a big smile back. Raito just smiled back at Shikamaru.

Hiruzen and Shikaku just finished their discussion when Yoshino came in and started preparing dinner.

Shikaku sighed deeply and corked his head backwards and started mumbling troublesome. He then glanced at his wife and asked, "So how was the boy, dear?"

However Yoshino didn't responded back.

She turned to face both of the men sitting at the table and answered, "The stance he has been practicing has been destroying his muscles, boy like him with so much stamina should have built quite a powerful body by now but looking at him I can only say what a waste whoever is teaching the boy has quite a knowledge on medical Ninjutsu. Body movement mechanics done in such a way that only specific muscles are destroyed repeatedly. He can only recover from the base and also boy is lacking a proper diet.

"So if Naruto learns everything from the scratch than he can recover?" A voice shouted from behind

"Naruto-baka come here and thank Yoshino-sama for teaching you." Roared Raito as he pulled Naruto

"T-Thank you Yoshino-sama." Naruto was forcefully bowing his head

"Now, now you two there is no need to be so polite and don't go calling us Sama, you should use –san. Yoshino said

"Now Naruto-kun why don't you take a bath and Shikamaru and Raito help me wash and cut the vegetables." Yoshino ordered

"Hai!" answered three boys

After eating dinner Hiruzen, Naruto and Raito went towards their home

Raito locked the door and activated the seals once again.

"Naruto, wait. Hokage-jiji gave this scroll and book for you. First the scroll it is about kage Bunshin which is different than an academy jutsu. It is a jounin level jutsu so be careful when learning it." Said Raito

"But it is a damn Bunshin which I was never able to do it in the academy….." (Naruto)

"So what? You have a lot of chakra, more than that of a Chunin or Jounin that was the reason you couldn't do a stupid Bunshin but this here my friend is Kage Bunshin which solves all your problem but you are only allowed to perform this jutsu on the academy final test before that you cannot use it because…"(Raito)

"There are people there who don't want me to be a ninja." Naruto answered fist clenched tight (Naruto)

"After you become ninja the civilian council can't do shit about you so until than you have to hold back. And now we have this, basics of fuinjutsu." (Raito)

"Fuinjutsu? What is that?" asked Naruto

"This is your clan life and blood. Only Hokage-jiji will tell you about your clan in future when you become a ninja. But remember Naruto this book here is what Uzumaki are mostly about. This is your clan heritage so learn it well."(Raito)

Naruto quickly grabbed the book and started flipping the pages

"Now let me give you a warning, if there is anything that you don't understand than you have to ask Hokage-jiji about fuinjutsu and I mean anything because I have heard many ninja losing their life while training in fuinjutsu." Said Raito

Naruto gulped loudly and looked at the book and smiled back and said, "I will do it, I will learn it, I will learn it and I am going to master it because I will never give up."

After that two boys went to sleep but it is doubtful that they even slept that night


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I really don't want to say it but I don't own Naruto but what I own is this series that I am writing. I should also get it copyrighted but that is just a passing thought

Now to the story,

After only 3 hour of sleep Raito was fresh all his fatigue was gone where as Naruto was still sleeping and snoring. After coming home yesterday Raito copied the Kage Bushin no Jutsu scroll and tried to learn it but found that the stat requirement for the jutsu was high, 40 for STA and 40 for INT. Raito thought that if he couldn't learn it than how can Naruto learn it but found out that he was very very wrong. Naruto could easily make three or four clone and it seems that he could easily make even more.

Raito woke up and reached Naruto's room where he saw a sleeping Naruto.

'Observe'

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto Lv 5 Exp 2000/3000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 2500**

 **CP: 4000**

 **STR: 14**

 **VIT: 40**

 **DEX: 14**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Uzumaki household member: Additional +300 HP per level, additional +300 CP per level +2 INT & +3 VIT per level. Higher affinity towards yang techniques, decrease CP cost for yang techniques. Increase HP regen, 40% learning speed while learning Fuinjutsu**

 **?: Increase HP regen, +300 CP per level, -40% chakra control(increase CP Cost) Stage 0**

 **Prankster king: Increase experience gain to stealth and trap making, decrease reputation gain**

 **Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He is the current dead last of the academy. 70% of the villager of Konohagakure no Sato hates him but the people who know the truth love him.**

 **Tip: Someone is love stalking him**

'Low level, high chakra, messed up stat distribution, questionable luck and what the F**K? Being an Uzumaki is he has 300 HP and CP per level, what the hell? what the hell?' Raito mentally cursed for a lot of things

'But this question mark is really making me curious. I have to find more about it later. But for now…..'

"Wake UP! Naruto!" Roared Raito pulling the blankets.

Naruto rolled and fell on the ground, eyes open looking at the ceiling then he focused at the person who woke him up, "What the hell Raito?"

"Huh? What do you even mean? It's already 5, so we have to start." Answered Raito calmly

"But I wanted to sleep more." Wined Naruto as he grudgingly stood up

"Listen Naruto, you know how Sasuke moves and flexed his body during Taijutsu matches and kicks your ass?" "hey" "If you practice enough you can do it too." "Really?" "Yes"

"Now the first thing we do is stretch our body."

"How is stretching help me defeat Sasuke?"

"Just shut up and listen to me. This stretching is special because every ninja clan and family does it some clans even makes it longer that what it is written in the handbook."

"Really but how does it even help."

Raito mentally sighed, "You will know it later just follow what I do, ok?"

Naruto nodded as he started copying what Raito did

At some point, "ouch ouch painful painful" Naruto slumped on the ground

After a while Naruto calmed down

"Naruto repeat to the point before that and rest for ten minutes and do it again. I am going to make some breakfast." Said Raito as he walked towards the kitchen and started his chakra control exercise, leaf sticking exercise. Right now he could stick ten leaves on his body and before last night he could not even stick one leaf. For this progress he was really happy

 **Chakra Control Lv5 (Passive) Exp 15.0%**

 **The ability to use chakra more efficiently and more easily.**

 **\- Decrease CP cost for using skills.**

 **\- Increase performance while using CP.**

 **\- Higher the level can use many chakra variation techniques.**

 **Chakra control exercise**

 **\- Leaf sticking exercise level 10 decrease CP cost by 3%.**

Raito was simultaneously cooking and practicing the leaf sticking exercise

 **Skill 'Cooking' leveled up by 1**

 **Skill 'Leaf sticking exercise' leveled up by 1**

"Naruto food is ready. Come and eat." Shouted Raito

Naruto came walking looking fresher than before

"So Naruto how many times did you complete?"

"Only 2 times it was difficult to move and my whole body was in pain." Naruto said as he sat and picked his chop sticks.

"Okay then why don't you do some Taijutsu moves you learned yesterday from Yoshino-san and then some shuriken throwing I will join you there." After advising Naruto what to do Raito started eating his food.

Naruto saw the leaves on the table and pointed, "Raito what were you doing with those leaves there?"

"Ah I was just practicing my chakra control with those leaves, since I don't have high chakra I have to go with control. Don't think about it too much right now." Answered Raito finishing his food, he started washing the dishes

After Naruto finished eating he went to the backyard and started practicing his Taijutsu stances. With each repetition his attack became strong, precise and fast. Whereas Raito was wearing weights each ten pounds one on of hands and feet.

'it may not last me long as my body will quickly get used to it but it's worth it, now where did I pit those stupid books.'

How to use chakra for dummies

Ninja basic stealth techniques explained

Sword maintenance

How to look for more details

Intelligence gathering

….

Raito put all the useful books he could find and stored in his inventory.

Raito started walking around with his weights and took a book out from inventory and started reading it. Naruto who saw it found it to be very funny.

(Just imagine a guy with dumbbells on each of his hands and feet holding a book)

Raito didn't mind Naruto and mentally made a check list for buying a weight seal

 **Checklist created**

 **\- Become strong enough to avenge your parents.**

 **\- Avenge your parents**

 **\- Take revenge from the people in your class**

 **\- Raise INT and STA to 40**

 **\- Buy a weight seal**

'Clean' Raito closed the windows and started his exercise

After 1 hour

 **Skill created**

 **Reading Lv 1 (Passive) Exp 0.0%**

 **\- Reading speed increases by 1%**

 **\- Understanding the read content by 20%**

 **\- Passively increased INT by 1**

 **Skill 'Stealth' increased by 2**

 **Skill 'Chakra Control' increased by 2**

 **Due to diligently studying INT increased by 2**

 **Due to strenuous exercise STR increased by 1**

 **Due to strenuous exercise STA increased by 1**

"Raito it is nearly eight, the classes are going to start, hurry, hurry." Naruto shouted as he grabbed and pulled Raito

Raito locked the door and activated the seals

"Raito, run the faster we reach the better." Raito found it odd but didn't suspect anything as Naruto was always this cheery

So Raito started running

 **Skill created**

 **Running Lv 1 (Active/Passive) 0.0%**

 **\- Increase STA by 1**

 **\- Increase running speed**

 **\- Decrease fatigue**

'Shitty windows, shitty Naruto.' mumbled Raito as he like walking very much. Also he could observe and grind its level and there are always new information

After they reached the academy they went to their own class.

When Raito entered the classroom it was silent and I say pin drop silent and everyone was looking at the Raito infamously known for him being late at the first class by a minimum of 30 minutes. But today they had seen Raito coming to the class by half an hour earlier.

"Holy shit"

"Holy shit"

"Crazy!"

…..

Everyone present in the class was thinking that today sun has risen from west and Naruto had stopped playing his pranks.

'Bastards, if I knew that this type of thing happens every morning then I am better late.' Thought Raito

"Morning Raito"

"Morning Raito-kun"

There were two voices different from the rest of the class

Morning Iwasawa-san, Renji-san

Raito smiled and wave back at them.

'Observe'

 **Name: Masami Iwasawa Lv 7 Exp 2000/5000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 750**

 **CP: 500**

 **STR: 14**

 **VIT: 18**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 16**

 **LUK: 19**

 **Masami clan member: Higher affinity towards poison techniques.**

 **Beginner poison body: Immune to simple poisons, additional 100 HP per level.**

 **Masami Iwasawa is a member of the Masami clan in the Konohagakure no Sato. She is genius in poison techniques and known to have activated her poison body. She is promised a seat on the council after she becomes a special jounin or jounin.**

 **Name: Abarai Renji Lv 7 Exp 4000/5000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 700**

 **CP: 350**

 **STR: 21**

 **VIT: 28**

 **DEX: 26**

 **INT: 14**

 **WIS: 12**

 **LUK: 16**

 **Abarai household member: Higher affinity towards Kenjutsu, additional DEX+1 and VIT+1 per level**

 **Beginner sword apprentice: 40% learning speed while learning Kenjutsu**

 **Abarai Renji is a member of Abarai family origin from the land of Iron. He is a sword lover; the only time he let go of his sword is when he is at the academy. He excels at his family sword play and has planned to return to the land of Iron to develop his sword techniques.**

Poison Girl and Sword boy, how unlucky both have no advantage coming at the academy.

SLIIIICK

THUD

A fat boy with narrow eyes came inside the room

"Raito, care to explain why are you coming to the academy with the demon brat?" asked the fat boy

"What?"

"Demon brat?"

"Naruto?"

"For real?"

"What is he even thinking?"

Raito looked at everyone face and thought, 'Everyone talking like that are civilian borne so the problem lies with civilian part and civilian council.'

'Observe….trash.'

'Observe….trash.'

'Observe….trash.'

'Observe….trash.'

'Such low stat even Naruto can beat them.'

Whereas the ninja borne and few of the civilian were quietly looking at Raito.

'Well those who talk are guilty but those who don't talk are also guilty' thought Raito

"Hm? What are you talking about fatty? I am going to pretend that I didn't hear anything and so are the others, so you should shut up."Raito yawned

"Is the class always this late? I'm sleepy." Raito asked

"That demon did came from your house and I even saw it with my own eyes. You should throw him out before he does anything with you." Shouted fat boy

"What type of demon are you talking about now?"

"You know what."

"Your mother's fat face. I seriously don't know what you are talking about so sorry." Said Raito

"Naruto! It is him. The day kyuubi died Naruto was born. So of course Naruto is the demon reincarnated." Said fat boy

Murmuring of the voices could be heard from everywhere.

"SO you mean to say the nine tails that the 4th Hokage killed is Naruto just because he was born on the same day is it than that would be reasonable?" Asked Raito

"Yes."

"Fucking pig"

"You…."

"Then fatty can you tell me if Naruto was the only one born that day?"

"Y-yes"

"So, the fifty plus babies born on the Konoha hospital and registered after being born on the day the kyuubi died, has no relation with the kyuubi but Naruto, on the other hand whose date of birth cannot be conformed on the Konoha hospital is the kyuubi reincarnated."

 **Skill 'Lying' leveled up by 1**

 **Skill created**

 **Intent Lv 1 (Passive) Exp 0.0%**

 **Projection of your thoughts or actions**

 **Tips: intent can be used in different ways some use it to show their blood lust or battle lust or some show as calm and friendly**

Raito made a hand sign to ask everyone to stop and also the ANBU who was going to enter through the window.

Slightly shocked ANBU didn't rush in but waited patiently

"Is that correct fatty?" asked Raito

"I...I…I don't know."

"Then tell me fatty who told you about this, I mean you can't just mouth off whatever you want and I mean no one would believe you after what you did last week at girl's bathroom. So tell me fatty can anyone back up your word, anyone you heard saying that, someone much older than you?" Asked Raito as he mixed his voice with chakra and increased his area sense and applied intent to it.

Branch unlocked-Hypnotic wave

"M-My father told me to stay away from N-Naruto and also asked me to tell everyone to stay away from him." said the fat boy

"Why fatty? I thought your father is one of the biggest silk traders in the village. Who does he have to listen to?" asked Raito

"I..I don't know. I..I am just following what my father had said." said the fatty

A figure entered the room through the windows as a blur and grabbed Raito's shoulder, "You shouldn't speak anymore everything will be taken care of."

"ANBU-san is the proof enough." Asked Raito in a calm voice

"Yes." The ANBU answered in a normal voice which shocked him as well, it was as if he was questioned by the Hokage himself.

The door slammed and Mari-sensei who was holding register with her entered the classroom

"Mari-san I would be taking this boy as he has violated S-class secret." ANBU said this time his voice muffled

Mari only nodded as she couldn't do anything

ANBU shunshined away with the fat boy.

Mari-sensei sighed and walked towards the podium and started calling out the names but didn't called Raito as he was last on the register and the fact that he was never in the class on time.

"Mari-sensei you forgot to call me." Raito fumed as he was left out and more so because he was on time today

"Huh? What ….holy shit." Mari threw shuriken at Raito which cut off all the escape paths for Raito who watched dumbstruck and before he knew he was on the floor with kunai placed on the back of the neck.

"Bloody hell Mari-sensei it is me Raito."

"Can you prove that you are Raito?" asked Mari-sensei

"Of course I can sensei all I have to say I rabbit with a green hand and a rabbit with a red sword were ma…." Said Raito

Mari threw Raito on to his seat, "let's begin the class as we have Raito here we can read much more."

"Awwww." A collective groan could be heard

Raito listened and even took notes also at times shuriken and kunai were thrown at him which he dogged all of them without looking.

After two hour

"OK class; now let's move towards grounds and Raito stay." Said Mari-sensei

After everyone left Mari-sensei pulled out a scroll and small paper and gave to Raito

"Sensei?"

"First put some chakra to the paper and ask afterwards."

Raito put some chakra on the paper the paper turned to dirt and crumble away.

"As I thought, you have your father's affinity. After you graduate from the academy, the first thing you are going to do is take back all the scrolls, weapons, money and everything you own and this scroll has everything written what your family owned back then." Said Mari-sensei

"Also in this scroll are few camping jutsu which we were taught when we were at your age. Now listen to me very carefully Raito. These camping jutsu were all made by a single man who had nearly mastered all the five elements and no he didn't have any bloodline limits and any special body, he was just a normal guy just like you and me but worked really really hard and was able to master most of the elements before dying in the second shinobi war." Said Mari-sensei

"Just one question Mari-sensei, where can I find you in future?" Asked Raito

"So you can use your brain, can't ya?" Teased Mari-sensei

"I just had a feeling that you were going to disappear." Said Raito

"I am not going to disappear kid I am going to spend most of my time in T&I department and intelligence department after all I have taken a long break. I would be leaving academy after a month or so. And I have also submitted your application to move to class 1-A." added Mari-sensei

"But why? I am doing just fine." Asked Raito

"Hokage order kid, there isn't much I can say there. It seems like he is going to make you work." Replied Mari-sensei

"Damn old man." Murmured Raito

"Class 1-A consist of students with high potential and possibly people going to become head of the family and who are likely to be placed together in a team and possibly the only class with most graduates on paper."

"On paper?"

"Do you know how are students are distributed in each class?"

"More or less 1-A clan heir and easily passable students plus civilian, 1-B people having capabilities but don't have the highest authority but it is nice to make good relation with them plus civilians and 1-C have ANBU children who have chosen to be ANBU in future and the only class with different age group and silent class."

"How did you know about the 1-C?"

"Counting numbers."

"Counting numbers?"

"Our academy has a rule that the students are allowed to buy their own shuriken and kunai set but can only take one set back home, I have seen the sales sheet and I found that the academy shop uses students name and id number but there are also another sheet only id numbers with no names ANBU also needs equipment, they will have a life if they decide to retire from ANBU so they have to have an id number and who doesn't recognizes a new face very often seen in the academy. Also with my 'Chakra Sense' I could see them."

"Your family technique is really broken." Said Mari-sensei with envy

"But isn't it all because of you that I got to learn the technique and I didn't even knew it was a family forbidden jutsu." Laughed Raito

 **[Last survivor]**

 **Ayoma Mari Lv ?**

I wanted to use 'observe' on her but after seeing the title change into last survivor I didn't wanted to see anymore.

"RAITO! RAITO!." Naruto yelled

"Mari sensei, see you later." Said Raito as he walked away

"Damn kid." Mari muttered as she also walked away

"Yo Naruto, why are you running around? Asked Raito

"I was looking for you, Iruka-sensei said if you were late he was going to punish you so I came to find you." Said Naruto

"Don't sweat on it" said Raito as they walked towards the ground

At the training grounds

"Uzumaki Naruto." With a pen and a clipboard on the hand Iruka sensei was calling names.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO." Roared Iruka-sensei

Two boys came running on the grounds panting.

"Naruto where were you?" Asked Iruka-sensei

"I was-" said Naruto as he was immediately cut off by Raito

"I am sorry Iruka-sensei but we were helping Mari-sensei but lost the sense of time she can verify for that." Answered Raito

"Just do it, you two are the only one left." Said Iruka-sensei

 **Quest alert**

 **Quest Created**

 **Main quest**

 **Gold Quest: Get 100% accuracy in shuriken and kunai throwing test**

 **Quest rewards +300 Exp, increase relation with Iruka**

Raito accepted without a thought because Raito now believed at the stats. With increased DEX stat it was going to be very easy.

"Uzumaki Naruto, throw…90% accuracy." Shouted Iruka-sensei as he wrote on the clipboard

"Next Yoshizawa Raito, throw….100% accuracy." Shouted Iruka-sensei

"Yes!"

 **Quest alert**

 **Quest completed**

 **Main quest**

 **Gold quest: Get 100% accuracy in shuriken and kunai throwing test. (Completed)**

 **Quest reward obtained: 300 Exp, increase relation with Iruka-sensei**

"Everyone it's lunch time, be here by one. Dismissed. (Iruka)

"Shikamaru, Choji, here." Yelled Naruto

Shikamaru glared at Naruto and Choji as he walked towards them.

"H-Hey Shikamaru what's up?" Asked Naruto

"Because of you two my mom made me train a lot harder than usual. Seriously you both are troublesome." Answered Shikamaru

"Your mom is super awesome Shikamaru. Because of her I think I got a lot stronger and it doesn't hurt anymore while training." Said Naruto

'Training shouldn't be painful normally.' Shikamaru eyed Raito

Raito sighed, "Naruto we discussed that there are some people yesterday didn't we?"

Naruto nodded with a serious face

"And one of them is Mizuki-sensei. Anything taught by him you will discuss with us or Iruka-sensei. Even if Mizuki-sensei tells you it is a secret." Said Raito

"So it really was true." murmured Naruto

"Raito." (Choji)

"Choji." (Raito)

Choji was in a battle position; legs wide, legs slightly bend, left leg a little bit at the front, one hand at the back going in the small bag.

Raito also was in a battle position legs wide and bend just a little his hand also going inside his small bag and called out inventory.

""Today I have.""

"EGGS FRIED WITH BACON"

"CURRY"

After a short moment of silence.

"Curry?"

"Curry?"

"Not just any curry but still warm and hot curry and also rice."

"WOAH."

Choji dashed and took the curry and rice boxes and found it was true

Shikamaru asked, "How did you manage that?"

"Family secret space time Ninjutsu." Answered Raito

"Woah" all three exclaimed

"When did you learn it, Raito?" asked Naruto

"Last night when you learned 'Shadow clone technique'." Snorted Raito

"You mean Naruto can do a clone technique now?" asked Shikamaru

"It is called shadow clone technique which is far better than clone technique, so do you guys want to see?" Boasted Naruto

Both Shikamaru and Choji nodded

"Shadow Clone Technique."

With two puff of smoke two Naruto appeared.

"These are not your simple clone technique rather they are really useful technique which only higher Chunin or Jounin level ninja can learn." Said Shikamaru

Naruto filled with joy started praising himself

"But what is the use of this technique other than passing the exam and making some duplicates and they go poof after one hit." Said Raito as his voice filled with envy

"Baka they are mostly used technique in information gathering as the user of this technique will automatically get all the information his clone gathered after the clone gets dispelled." Replied Shikamaru

"What type of information are we talking about?" asked Raito

"Anything from visual to auditory even understanding."

"What are you guys talking about? I am getting confused." Asked a confused Naruto

"If you guys are done talking I am going to dig in." said Choji

"Choji bring Hinata-san who is hiding behind the bush and Naruto clone number 1 go with Shikamaru and clone number 2 come with me.

"What is this really about guys?" asked Naruto still confused

 **With Shikamaru**

"Clouds. You should just remember that word." said Shikamaru

Okay.

 **With Raito**

Raito picked up a stone and showed it to Naruto and asked, "What is this?"

"A stone?" questioned Naruto

"Just remember that." Said Raito

Everyone gathered together, Choji was with a red Hinata, Naruto was alone and Shikamaru and Raito came back with Naruto clones at their side.

"Naruto did you find out what we just told your clones?" asked Raito

"How would I know what you said to him, him is him, me is me." Naruto questioned

Shikamaru face palmed, "Naruto these are your clones you just have to ask them to do something and they will do something. Just ask them to dispel, will ya?"

Naruto thought and the clones disappeared.

"So Naruto what did I show you?" asked Raito

"And what did I tell you?" asked Shikamaru

"Raito showed me a stone and Shikamaru told me to remember the word cloud." Answered Naruto

"That's it for now, the next problem is a Hyuga." Said Raito

"Hinata-san what are you doing here? Were you looking for someone? Teased Raito

"I-I m-m-made some e-extra fo-food to-today so I-I would l-like to share it." Said Hinata

"Raito it is too troublesome so let's just eat now." Said Shikamaru

"Sure here is my curry special."

"Eggs and bacon here"

" Umm. Umm. I made a lot of things here."

"Woah there is lot of food there." Said Choji salivating

"Let's dig in, thank you for the food." Said Naruto as he started eating food

"Hinata-san you should eat too because it is going to be empty soon." Said Raito

With that said everyone started eating fast because Choji would eat as much as everyone combined and also as fast as everyone combined.

"Ah I am really full now."

"Hinata's cooking is much better than mine." Said Choji

"Of course it is, it is made with love." Said Raito

"Don't give girl more trouble than she already is in." said Shikamaru

"T-Thank you for the p-praise."

"Hinata why don't you join us at lunch from now on rather than hiding at all times." Said Choji scheming

"I will thank you." Said Hinata quickly as she could

"So we get to eat more delicious food made by the Hinata. Awesome." Said Naruto

Hinata blushed while Shikamaru just shook his head and Raito had a big smile.

Choji and Shikamaru laid on the ground, then Raito and Naruto just did the same while Hinata remain standing

"Hinata come lie down here." Naruto pointed to the space beside him and said as he thought no one was going to tell her.

And Hinata did what she was told and looked at the clouds.

"The clouds looked so uncaring and free. I wish my life was like that." Said Shikamaru

"Like your mom will ever let that happen." Replied Raito sarcastically

"Tch."

Everyone rested till one

"I really don't want to go."

"Huh? But I wanted to show what I learned yesterday. I practiced whole night for it."

"Naruto baka don't play the emotion card, I just don't want to fight Sakura."

"How do you know it's going to be Sakura?" asked Choji

"You didn't go there today did you?" smirked Shikamaru

"Yeah"

"Umm what is going on here?"

"Every time he doesn't go to his lucky place he gets to fight Sakura." Said Shikamaru

"That could be a coincidence." Replied Hinata

"It happened seven times in a row when Iruka-sensei was Raito's homeroom teacher." Added Choji

"I really happens." Added Naruto

"Any way lets go" said Shikamaru patting his pants

At the training hall

"Everyone line up, three platforms, three pairings then switch…Understand? Asked Iruka-sensei

"This is just a sparring match so no use of any ninja techniques and only Taijutsu."

Haruno Sakura vs Yoshizawa Raito

Uchiha Sasuke vs Akimichi Choji

Uzumaki Naruto vs Masami Iwasawa

Raito sighed and sighed while Shikamaru smiled

"Choji defend and create distance and go for a powerful hit." Said Raito

"Naruto show them." Said Raito as patted Naruto's shoulder

Everyone moved to their respective area

"Observe." Raito murmured

 **Name: Haruno Sakura Lv 5 Exp 0/3000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 200**

 **CP: 200**

 **STR: 14**

 **VIT: 8**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 45**

 **WIS: 28**

 **LUK: 18**

 **Perfect memory: Able to memorize and recall any memory perfectly, +4 INT per level and +3 WIS per level**

 **Perfect Chakra Control: Able to control Chakra perfectly, +5 WIS per level**

 **Fan girl: -50% WIS**

 **Sakura is the only child of Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno. She had an ordinary childhood, raised by her parents without any serious tragedy or complication. She is in line for the, "Top Kunoichi of the year". She has the highest marks in girls division because of her perfect memory and her perfect chakra control. She has crush on Sasuke. She hates when someone calls her forehead.**

"What a waste." Murmured Raito

"Seal of confrontation." Ordered Iruka-sensei

Raito and Sakura did so and made a battle stance

FIGHT.

"Haruno-san you should just quit." Said Raito

"I can't because Sasuke-kun is looking at me." Said Sakura

"Both of you talk less and fight seriously now." Said Iruka

While Raito was looking at Iruka-sensei, Sakura dashed towards Raito and punched him on the face. Raito staggered back a little holding his face.

"That's what you get when you try to make me look bad in front of Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura with a happy face

"Ouch sensei it hurts, I quit." Said Raito as he hold his face

"Raito don't joke, you didn't even get hit, you just dodged the hit perfectly." Explained Iruka-sensei

"But sensei I just quit and she just won her first match against me." Said Raito

"Sparing doesn't mean winning or losing but helping each other to improve their fighting styles."

"Stop sensei. Haruno-san let's fight" said Raito

Both of them again took fighting stances again but Raito this time moved fast to Sakura side where he reverse sweep Sakura and as she fell down he back kicked her.

"Ah Haruno-san you should always be on alert and do go freezing up when your enemy attacks you, you will get killed. If you really want to be a ninja then you have to train harder, if you remain a love struck fool then god knows how many Kunoichi you are embarrassing." Said Raito explaining Sakura her weakness or seemed like he was explaining

"Sensei I wanted to explain more but looks like she fainted." Sid Raito as he pointed to Sakura

Iruka didn't know why Raito was being too harsh on Sakura today but he also saw Raito explain Sakura of her weakness and trying to motivate her so he didn't interfere.

Match winner Yoshizawa Raito (Iruka)

Match winner Uchiha Sasuke (Mizuki)

Match winner Uzumaki Naruto (Mari)

Surprise and joy could be seen on Iruka-sensei's face where as Mizuki-sensei had a frown on his face which quickly disappeared and Mari-sensei was looking at Mizuki-sensei trying to find something on his face.

Iwasawa looked like she was exhausted but happy and Sasuke didn't even react anyhow.

"Iwasawa you did really great. Raito said that if we were to fight without any rules I would be dead under a minute. So I am glad we fought under rules." Said Naruto beaming

"Choji are you OK?" asked Shikamaru

"Yea, I will be fine." Answered Choji

"I have some salty chips if you like to have some." Said Raito as he took out a bag of chips

Choji happily munched on the chips

"Observe"

 **Name: Akimichi Choji Lv 7 Exp 800/5000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 1000/1275**

 **CP: 500/500**

 **STR: 24**

 **VIT: 23**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 17**

 **LUK: 26**

 **Akimichi clan heir: Permanent +100 CP, +3 VIT per level +3 STR per level, higher affinity towards yang techniques**

 **Calorie converter: Akimichi Clan are specialized in converting food for power.**

 **Choji was born into the Akimichi clan, and is slated to become the Sixteenth Head of the Akimichi after his father, Choza. He is best friend with Shikamaru and is a gentle giant that is loath to hurt anyone unless someone says a certain three letter word. He is honest and a caring friend.**

 **Name: Uchiha Sasuke Lv 10 Exp 5000/8000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 1625/1625**

 **CP: 950/950**

 **STR: 25**

 **VIT: 21**

 **DEX: 23**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIS: 18**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Uchiha Clan last survivor: +1000 HP and +500 CP permanently, increase affinity towards fire techniques**

 **Unawakened Dojutsu: +1 DEX every other level, +1 INT per level**

 **Avenger: Bonus given to all stats when against Uchiha Itachi**

 **Natural genius: Increase 50% learning speed. (title applied till 20 year of life)**

 **Hardworking: Increase 10% bonus to physical stat. (title applied if user is hard working)**

 **Uchiha Sasuke is the last living member of the once feared Uchiha Clan aside from his brother, Uchiha Itachi, the Clan Killer, who slaughtered all of his clan aside from Sasuke. Driven by hatred and a thirst for vengeance, there is nothing he will not do in exchange for the power to slay his brother. Yet, deep inside him, there is still the good person he was before the Uchiha Massacre.**

'Overpowered, too over powered. He should have graduated sooner. It must be because of council as they didn't wanted another Itachi.'

"Tch. Every ninja has a story, time come and go just to face the karma of circle once again." muttered Raito

"Naruto you showed them." Said Raito as he patted Naruto on the shoulder

"Raito." Said Mari-sensei

"Mari-sensei?"

"Go to Hokage office after. Hokage's order" said Mari-sensei as she shunshined away

"Naruto I am going to jiji's office meet you later and make dinner."

"Sure." Replied Naruto


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for the praise

In this chapter there would be some sentence or paragraph that would be confusing but ignore it. I just wrote it for my sake.

In other world I would be Hokage but in this world I don't even own Naruto.

Knock knock

"Raito-kun please come in, everyone out." Hiruzen made a hand sign and the room lit up with seals, "It seems we should have a talk, now please be seated."

"Hello Hokage-jiji." Raito sat on the chair a bit nervous looking at the Hokage.

"Raito-kun you seem to have done something." Hiruzen stated

"Ah I seem to have found someone breaking the S-class law." Answered Raito

"It seems you have but that matter has been dealt with so, no need to speak about it." Said Hiruzen

"What happened at the class and how were you able to extract information. If what the ANBU said is true than it will be treated as A-class secret." Asked Hiruzen a bit seriously

'It's about that then.' Raito let out the breath he had been holding.

"It was intent."

"Intent?"

"I used family Ninjutsu 'Chakra Sense' and added 'Intent' with it." Answered Raito

"Care to explain a bit Raito-kun?" Asked Hiruzen

"Yesterday Hokage-jiji when you used killing intent, my chakra sense experienced your killing intent, you leaked small amount of chakra with mixed with your desire to…kill? Today I also experienced myself releasing killing intent unknowingly when the fatty called Naruto a demon, but I recovered as fast as I could because I remember what dad had told me." Raito seemed a bit downcast but continued, "Instead I infused my intent to 'get answer' and intent to 'be relaxed' and mixed the intent with chakra. It was like doing or telling something but with chakra? Just as I usually use my 'Chakra Sense' the part where I release chakra I used intent the same way and it worked. I guess." Answered Raito a little bit confused

"Very interesting and unique way to use 'intent' and 'chakra'. It seem you understand the way to use your 'intent'. Very good. Intent is something only strong willed people or people who went numerous trails in life could express but I never thought that a small boy of twelve could also use it and also in such an interesting way." Stated Hiruzen

"Hehe jiji doesn't that mean I am awesome?" laughed Raito but stopped looking at the face of the Hokage

"Wait Jiji, there are things I want to ask like why Mari-sensei is going? And why am I getting transferred to class 1-A?"

"Raito, few months ago Ayoma Mari asked me to let her join the Academy, specifically to teach you, your family jutsu and it seems she succeeded but now you have developed the jutsu to the point you can even detect a jounin, her part of the deal has ended. And the village needs ninja to operate, one less capable ninja means we are one person weak. She has been pushing her original duties to develop you. Raito–kun you need to understand." Said Hiruzen as he took a puff

"I understand, I really do, I hate the fact that I understand. I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Said Raito as he closed his eyes

"We are not going to talk about it anymore but we are going to talk about the new jutsu you created. You have created a new technique from a simple sensing technique it will be A-class jutsu but if you were able to make this jutsu stronger it will be S-class jutsu and you will never teach this jutsu to anyone that have intension to harm Konoha, understood?" stated Hiruzen

"Understood-Hokage-jiji." Said Raito

"Also ummm.. Jiji will I get everything my parent owned before they died?" asked Raito

"Yes you will and if anything happens to me than that is what the scroll is for." answered Hiruzen

"Why would anything happen to you Hokage-jiji? If you think you are getting old then you should find someone to inherit the seat then you can also sit back and enjoy a lot of other things." Said Raito

"Raito who do you think should I choose as fifth Hokage?" said an amused Hokage

"How would I know who to choose I don't even know how many people are there able to get nominated for seat or how powerful they are? And clearly that is not my job Hokage-jiji." Replied Raito

"I would like you to not die." Murmured Raito in a low voice but still Hiruzen was able to hear which made him very happy

"Raito-kun do tell Naruto to not practice fuinjutsu before he is ready. Fuinjutsu needs someone with good calligraphy to start and I don't think Naruto has one." added Hiruzen

Raito nodded

"Hokage-jiji do you have some books on chakra control then I would love to read it later." Said Raito as he looked back at the aged Hokage

"I do have a few books. I will send them later and why don't you have this too." Hiruzen waved after which two coupons for Ichiraku was written.

"Then off I go." After which Raito ran to his house

Raito opened the door to find the house empty but found Naruto back at the house practicing his Taijutsu.

"Naruto, it seems the win this afternoon motivated you a lot." Said Raito as he slowly walked towards Naruto

"Yea Raito if I practiced a lot now then I will surely be able to become Hokage in the future." Cheered Naruto

"Naruto question: when have you seen jiji fight?" asked Raito

"Hmm…Not much because he is buried in paperwork most of the time." Answered Naruto as realization hit him

"That makes my point clear then." Said Raito as he started taking out books from his inventory

Silence continued until, "R-Raito w-will you h-help me?" asked Naruto

Raito nodded

"Okay first step make 2 shadow clones and tell them to do as I say." Ordered Raito

Mm. Nodded Naruto as he made two shadow clones. Both the shadow clones looked at Raito waiting for their commands.

"I will call you guys clone 1 and clone 2." Said Raito as he pointed at each of them

Both the clones nodded

"And Naruto you should continue with Taijutsu." As Raito said that he began walking towards the house.

"Clone 1, you will write all the names of the people you know into these papers and go see Hokage-jiji to see whether you can start learning fuinjutsu but before that you will not learn fuinjutsu." Said Raito as he handed clone 1 with paper, pen and ink.

"Clone 2 you will be reading these books, if you don't understand anything then ask me anytime. We need a smart Hokage who will be able to read and write something understandable. If you cannot even read and write how you will even get nominated as Hokage. Thinking that a Hokage that cannot even read or write will be a huge laughing matter." Raito laughed as he mocked Naruto

After saying that both the clones had fire on the eyes and with clenched fist began doing their work.

 **Skill 'Motivate' has leveled up**

After giving clones work Raito also started practicing by his unusual way using metal weights and reading a book and helping Naruto clones in between Raito even received teaching skill which boosted his WIS.

 **Skill 'Teaching' has been created**

 **Vigorous training has increased STR by 1**

 **Vigorous training has increased VIT by 1**

 **[Teaching Lv 10 (Passive) Exp 10%]**

 **The art of passing knowledge and experience to anyone**

 **-The person you teach has a 1% chance of understanding everything.**

 **-The person you teach has a 15% chance of understanding half.**

 **-The person you teach has a 50% chance of understanding something.**

 **-Passively gain +2 WIS (gain +1 WIS every 5 level)**

After dispersing both clones all at once Naruto got a headache but found improvement in reading and writing.

"Ah all those reading and writing has made me hungry." Said Naruto as he touched his stomach

"Naruto lets go to Ichiraku's but we can only have one bowl." said Raito as he flashed coupons

"But we got money from yesterday….." said Naruto before he was punched on the head

"Naruto baka we still have use for that money, we need to buy things like equipments and books and aren't you going to learn fuinjutsu. Don't you have to buy special paper and ink? That also cost money." Said Raito

"I u-understand." Said Naruto in a sad voice

"Oy don't make those sad noise, tell you what every Friday you can eat ten bowls of ramen." Said Raito

"Yatta!" beamed Naruto

"And on the bonus why don't I take you to a training ground." Added Raito

"Training ground? Where ninja train? But we are not allowed to go there." Said Naruto

"Who said anything about training there. I am going to take you to my special training ground where real monster comes." Said Raito as tried to sound dangerous

Naruto paled, "Monsters!?" but recovered quickly and retorted, "There are no such thing as monster."

Both of them stopped talking as they reached Ichiraku's.

Flaps were lifted and two boys entered the Ichiraku's shop

"Welcome!"

"Oi, Teuchi-ossan! One bowl of pork ramen!" Naruto announced upon arrival.

"Teuchi-san, one bowl of beef ramen please." Added Raito as he sat

"Raito you came too? You missed your Friday special." Said Ayame as she started preparing

"Ah my Friday special! Damn it!" cursed Raito, "I call double this Friday."

"Sure." Replied Teuchi

'Observe.'

 **Name: Ichiraku Teuchi Lv 15**

 **Job: Chef**

 **Title: Master Chef**

 **HP: 900**

 **CP: 100**

 **STR: 25**

 **VIT: 36**

 **DEX: 25**

 **INT: 31**

 **WIS: 40**

 **LUK: 38**

 **Head Chef: 100% bonus Stat increase to the food cooked, +50% Effectiveness while teaching "Cooking"**

 **Teuchi is a very kind and jovial man, often seen smiling, he and his daughter, Ayame. Nevertheless, he is a stern businessman and will lash out at his employees when they make mistakes. He has also been described as stubborn, obstinate, and having the temperament of a craftsman.**

"Hm? Observe."

 **Name: Ichiraku Ayame**

 **Job: Chef Lv 6 Exp 0/4000**

 **Title: Intermediate Chef Apprentice**

 **HP: 200**

 **CP: 100**

 **STR: 6**

 **VIT: 8**

 **DEX: 12**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Intermediate Chef Apprentice: +25 % bonus Stat increase to the food cooked.**

 **Ayame is a kind and cheerful young woman. She is a hard-working always doing her best to serve her customers.**

There is no experience points on Teuchi-san status page but Ayame-nee-san has it. Is this the limit? For civilians. Hmmmm…

"Here we go, one bowl of pork ramen and one bowl of beef ramen. Please enjoy."

""Thank you for the food .""

"So Raito what were you doing Friday that made you so busy?" Asked Ayame

"Mm? I was finishing the paperwork stating that me and Naruto are going to stay together. Everything related to Naruto is too confusing and difficult. People from the civilian council even rejected the proposal two times. I mean why do I even have to get permission to let Naruto stay with me? Hmph." Replied Raito with snort

"Mm Don't think about it too much but now that you are living together, help Naruto from time to time." Said Ayame as she looked at Naruto

*Slurpp* "Ahh, that feels good." Said Naruto as hepatted his stomach

Raito nodded

Naruto talked about his tales where as Raito slowly ate his ramen, after Raito finished his ramen they both headed outside the shop.

"Naruto you should take my kunai set too." Said Raito as he handed Naruto the set.

"Hm? Don't you need it?" Asked Naruto

"The place we are going you will need it more than me and I have already prepared a weapon for myself." Said Raito

Naruto nodded and asked, "Where are we going?"

"It is difficult to explain but let's go home first." Answered Raito as they made their way back home.

"Before you start talking rules first. Rule 1 always remain near me. Rule 2 always listen to what I say to you. If you don't follow these rules I am not going to bring you next time." Said Raito as he mixed chakra with his voice and showing his fingers as number.

 **Skill 'Hypnotic Wave' leveled up**

"Ok I can do that." Replied Naruto

While talking Raito and Naruto walked towards the backyard

"Then hold my jacket and don't let go." Ordered Raito and Naruto did as told

"ID Create: Wasteland-Zombie." Said Raito

Both of them walked out to find a completely silent street, the sky colored red and a red moon hung above, neither breeze nor insects could be heard.

"To the roof." commanded Raito as he took out his katana

"O-Ok." Shuttered Naruto as he trembled in fear

Raito shook his head as he dragged Naruto to one of the building and jumped towards the roof.

"W-where are we? Why is there no one around and how do we go back?" asked Naruto

"Calm down Naruto. I will explain it to you. This is my space time Ninjutsu; a week ago I accidentally discovered this jutsu. There are two variation of it. The first one where there is only empty buildings no humans no nothing just empty lands and the second one is where there are monsters and also the place we are right now." Answered Raito as he looked at Naruto

 **Skill 'Hypnotic Wave' leveled up.**

"AWESOME!" yelled Naruto

 *** Lie successful**

 **Skill "Lying" leveled up by 1**

Raito quickly covered Naruto's mouth, "Are you trying to kill us?" Questioned Raito as he pointed below

"What the hell are they?" Asked Naruto

Human shaped figures with bulging eyes and rotten skin and skin turned gray and green were walking limply towards the house.

"Those are what I call monster." Answered Raito

"They disappear in black smoke after you kill them so I am guessing that they are not real. They are slow but have a lot of strength. Go and deal with them I will look at you. This can be called gaining fighting experience, you should use your Taijutsu moves first then later use shadow clone technique." Continued Raito

"Mm? Aren't you going to come with me?" Asked Naruto

"Nope. Hehe…. Naruto remember this is a training ground with a monster. Here you can practice Taijutsu, Ninjutsu or even Genjutsu. In future when you learn high level jutsu you can use in this space and go crazy and you can even destroy everything here. This is a perfect place for making yourself stronger. At first I was not going to tell anyone even you about this technique but I think I can trust you to hide this secret of mine. I don't want many people to know about this technique but in future I may tell it to Shikamaru and Choji." Said Raito as he looked down

"What about Hinata? She is a good friend too." asked Naruto

"I will think about it later. But Naruto I wish if you don't go telling everyone about my new skill." Said Raito as he looked Naruto straight in the eye.

Naruto nodded

"Now go and show me what you can do." Ordered Raito as he pointed towards the zombies

Naruto jumped down and tried to punch a zombie but got backhanded

Observe

 **Zombie Lv 7**

 **HP: 700**

 **MP: 25**

 **STR: 30**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 7**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 4**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Zombies are undead being created through the reanimation of a human corpse. They don't have their human intelligence but have basic attacking capabilities**

 **Kill to gain: 100 Exp, Healing gem, Money**

 **Random drop: Bones, skin, eye, skill book.**

"Oi Naruto cant you even defeat one zombie. Use your brain dodge the attack and look for the attack patterns. Seriously what have you learnt at the academy."

After mocking Naruto, Naruto seemed to have changed he was looking at how the zombie reacted to his movements, when the zombie attacked and waited for the chance to attack. Dodging few blows Naruto managed to land in a few kicks which resulted him getting punched in the face.

"Naruto! Keep going next time don't let it hit you!" shouted Raito

"I know! Dattebayo!" shouted Naruto as he punched again and again

The zombie fell to the ground and turned smoke. Naruto was panting and gasping for air.

This evening just before he entered, the stat was like this

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto Lv 6 Exp 0/4000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 2800**

 **CP: 4600**

 **STR: 17**

 **VIT: 43**

 **DEX: 14**

 **INT: 42**

 **WIS: 9**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Uzumaki household member: Additional +300 HP per level, additional +300 CP per level +2 INT & +3 VIT per level. Higher affinity towards yang techniques, decrease CP cost for yang techniques. Increase HP regen, 40% learning speed while learning Fuinjutsu**

 **?: Increase HP regen, +300 CP per level, -40% chakra control(increase CP Cost) Stage 0**

 **Prankster king: Increase experience gain to stealth and trap making, decrease reputation gain**

 **Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He is the current dead last of the academy. 70% of the villager of Konohagakure no Sato hates him but the people who know the truth love him.**

After defeating the zombie his Exp was raised by 10.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Asked Raito

"Yeah, have to rest and I will be fine." Said Naruto as he was panting, "That could be counted as my first kill, doesn't it Raito?"

"Mm." nodded Raito

After a while

"Naruto I am going to make something happen so don't freak out. OK Naruto? Asked Raito

Naruto nodded, "You can take me to a new world so I don't think I am going to be surprised anymore."

"Create party."

 **Party created**

 **Please name the party**

"Ninja?" replied Raito

 **You have named the party 'Ninja'**

 **Party Leader: Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Number of members: 0**

"Ok then, invite Naruto."

Nothing happened

"Invite Uzumaki Naruto."

"Raito! There is a blue box in front of me. What should I do!?" shouted Naruto

"Shut up Naruto. Don't be so loud and tell me what the blue box says." Said Raito

"Oh ..it seems I was invited to a party called ninja." Replied Naruto

"Just say yes to party."

Naruto nodded and replied yes to the party.

 **Party member added: Uzumaki Naruto Lv 6**

 **HELP**

 **Party members**

 **Special privilege to add members to your party. Party members are not provided with gamer's body so the privileges of the gamer's body are not applied however the party member is allowed to view their Stats but cannot add Stat point as the Gamer can. Experience earned by the party members are their own understanding of different things.**

"Shit increasing Naruto's level will be very difficult and I can't even distribute the stat points."

 **Ding**

 **Help menu: Levels**

 **Levels**

 **Levels are determined by the collection of attribute, the threat meter and accumulation of different experience. A level zero is a new born and level 15 is the cap for Civilians who don't use energy. And for those who uses energy the higher the level the more dangerous they are. The level determines the threat level. The attributes determines the strength of a person.**

'Well better late than never, I never thought about it too much' thought Raito

"Naruto, can you defeat more of the monsters now?" asked Raito

Naruto nodded as he brought out his kunai.

Raito also took out his katana and said, "This is the katana that I hid from Hokage-jiji."

"Ah I wanted a sword too." Yelled Naruto

"You use all your money on ramen, how can you even buy a sword?" retorted Raito

"Now I am going to save money to buy me an awesome weapon, which will make your weapon look puny." Said Naruto

"Hmph. You can buy the best weapon still you can't beat me." Retorted Raito

Grrrrr

Both the boys jumped down the house and started attacking the zombies.

"Raito, let's do it."

"Mm."Raito nodded

Both of them dashed towards the zombies, Naruto used his shadow clone technique and attacked the zombies where as Raito attacked with his katana.

Raito dashed towards the first zombie in front of him and raised the sword, where he used a diagonal slash downward and using the swords position he attacked another zombie with a diagonal slash upward and kicked the zombie on the stomach which made it Crash on the side of street. Raito focused on the first zombie and did multiple horizontal and vertical slashed after which it died. Without looking back at the dead zombie he killed other zombies with the help of Naruto.

 **Ding**

 **[You have received the title '** **Beginner Kenjutsu practitioner']**

 **[Beginner Kenjutsu practitioner]**

 **-Obtained by killing 10 Enemies using a bladed weapon.**

 **Increase Attack speed and attack power by 20% while using a bladed weapon**

'I am getting 100 exp for each zombie killed but Naruto is getting random burst of the exp varying from 10-200 for each zombie killed. Naruto is getting fighting experience where as I am getting experience.' Thought Raito

 **Ding**

 **Your level has risen by 1**

 **5 stat points obtained**

"Oi Raito look what I found here." Shouted Naruto

"What is it Naruto!?" Yelled Raito as he killed more zombies

"It's a pink stone." Stunned Raito was hit as he processed the information.

"Naruto make a lot of shadow clones and kill them all." Ordered Raito as he tried standing up

"Multiple shadow clone technique." With a huge puff hundred or more clones came and attacked the zombies.

Raito quickly grabbed Naruto's shoulder and used ID escape.

Taking huge gulps of breath Naruto and Raito appeared on the street three blocks away where few people were walking. Many of them were surprised wile few thought of it as ninja trick.

"Your jutsu sure will be useful in future." Laughed Naruto as he looked at his surroundings

"Give me the pink stone, Naruto." Ordered Raito

Naruto handed Raito a small crystal size of third of a pinky and pink in color.

"Observe."

 **Healing gem (Common quality)**

 **Gem used with a healing technique to increase the healing rate.**

 **+20% healing rate when used**

"It seems you can use it with healing jutsu but where did you get this?" Asked Raito

"After those monster died and the black smoke disappeared it was there." Answered Naruto

Raito nodded

Raito looked at the gem in his hand and threw back to Naruto, "You can keep it, it is no use to me I cannot use any healing Ninjutsu."

Catching the gem back Naruto replied, "I too don't know any healing Ninjutsu." Silence fell when Naruto spoke, "I can keep it as memento as my first kill."

"Creepy." Replied Raito

"But how did you know?" Asked Naruto

"Because I read a lot of book." Lied Raito

"Well so did you learn something from the fight?" asked Raito

"Umm.. my Taijutsu is not so good and I am bad at dodging and I don't know any cool jutsu." Replied Naruto

"Hn... We can work on Taijutsu and about dodging I have a perfect way to train you and jutsu I don't have any, we can ask jiji about the jutsu but he will not give us any." Replied Raito

"I am going to work on Taijutsu with my clone." Said Naruto as he made a clone and started walking

"Sure but make some clones for reading and writing." Said Raito as he also took his book out

Two more puff of chakra smoke and clones went to read and write where as Raito was using weights which increased by 20 pounds and started reading his book.

After two hours

Naruto was using a lot of clones to attack him and he was trying to dodge their attack and Raito was running increasing the weights to 50 pounds.

After a while Naruto was on the ground with all of him battered and Raito was on a puddle of his own sweat

Ding

STR increased by 3

VIT increased by 4

INT increased by 1

Skill 'Stealth' increased by 1.

Looking at the Naruto, Raito woke him and told him to put the clothes on the basket and to go to sleep. Naruto also woke up and did as he was told.

But Raito didn't go to sleep but rested laying his back on the tree reading the book about chakra control. After thirty minutes or so he stood up refreshed.

"ID Create: Wasteland – Zombie"

Raito took out his sword and looked for his prey.

"Options"

'Notification: ON' commanded Raito silently

Raito took out four kunai and made two pairs by joining two kunai by wires then he blocked the alley with it and did the same to the other end of the alley trapping a zombie in.

'The zombie after coming in contact with the wires would change their direction. There is not much they do than just walk, they attack on sounds. It seems that they cannot see and cannot shout. They have great strength but extremely low intelligence. Conclusion attack them silently and quickly.' Mentally summarized Raito

 **Skill 'Observe' has leveled up by 1**

Raito silently went towards the trapped zombie raised his sword high and swung the sword on the zombie chest.

-98 HP

Raito made a small sound to which the zombie attacked him with his hands or claws.

-30 HP

'Less than I thought. Is it due to equipment and titles?'(Raito)

Raito again readied himself and attacked the heart

CRITICAL

-300

'Not dead huh? Is it because of gamers power that I have to decrease its HP to zero or is it because he is an undead?' contemplated Raito

Then Raito attacked at the neck separating it from the body.

CRITICAL

-300

Zombie turned into black smoke and a small pink crystal and a roll of paper was seen. Raito picked up the crystal and used observe on it and found it was the same as Naruto's. Then Raito picked the roll of paper and found it to be…..money? A roll of 100 ryo. Raito quickly took out his wallet and compared the bills he found and the one he had.

'They are exactly the same. Exactly the fucking same!' Raito mentally roared at his findings

"Nononono I got to focus on my experiment first." Raito slapped himself

Raito put the money on his wallet and was going to put it in the small bag when

 **Ding**

 **Would you like to activate the most convenient function of the gamer ability called "Auto Looting"?**

 **If you choose yes then money system will be activated too.**

 **YES NO**

Auto loot? If I say no then I will have to pick up ever sing loot by myself!? Hell I am pressing YES

 **[System Update…..**

 **Auto looting activated**

 **…Money system activated]**

Just as he was about to put his wallet back he found that his wallet was lighter and no money inside it.

Poor Raito searched everywhere only to find money in his status page.

Raito removed the wire at one side and allowed one zombie to enter then again trap him in it. Raito readied his sword and attacked the neck of the zombie from the back.

The sword fell and the head fell.

FATAL HIT

-700

'Well few more and the experiment is over.' Thought Raito

Raito again trapped a zombie but this time he attacked it with sword on non fatal areas. He counted the HP decreasing and as the HP reached zero the zombie turned into smoke.

Raito again brought some zombies and attacked specific part of the body where he got different status popup some were temporary having time limit but some were permanent having crippled status

Well conclusion is real life thing matters, there are weak points in the body leading to critical hits and destroying the brain is a fatal hit leading to one hit kill, the gamer ability can interpret any kind of information in game mechanics and the conclusion is that the gamer ability is the strongest support anyone can ever have.

Then Raito went into a killing spree killing more than 30 zombies while training 'Stealth'. He also leveled up while killing the zombies

 **Ding**

 **[You have received the title 'Apprentice Undead Hunter']**

 **[Apprentice Undead Hunter]**

 **-Obtained by killing 50 undead creatures**

 **-30% Increase in attack damage while attacking undead.**

 **-30% Increase in defense while attacking undead.**

 **-All stats plus 5 while attacking undead.**

After 3 hours

Exhaling a huge breath of air, Raito relaxed his body. After looking everywhere he kept his katana inside the inventory.

"ID escape." Said Raito

Raito was again standing on the backyard of his house.

 **Ding**

 **Killed 95 out of hundred zombie**

 **-Gained 9500 Ryo**

 **-Gained 30 Healing Gem**

 **-Gained 10 Bone pieces of zombie**

 **-Gained 2 eyes of zombie**

 **Name: Yoshizawa Raito Lv 9 Exp 100/7000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 1250**

 **CP: 750**

 **STR: 23**

 **VIT: 32**

 **DEX: 27**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 31**

 **LUK: 29**

 **Stat points: 10**

 **Yoshizawa household member: Additional +50 HP per level +2 INT & +3 VIT per level.**

 **Beginner Kenjutsu practitioner: Increase Attack speed and attack power by 20% while using a bladed weapon**

 **Apprentice Undead Hunter: 30% Increase in attack and defense while attacking undead. All stats plus 5 while attacking undead.**

 **Holder of lucky star: additional +1 LUK per level.**

 **Yoshizawa Raito is above average student in the Ninja Academy son of Yoshizawa Michio and Yoshizawa Akeno, aspiring to become the strongest ninja ever and take revenge for his parent's murder.**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind Lv Max (Passive)**

 **Gamer's Body Lv Max (Passive)**

 **[Stealth Lv 7 (active/passive) CP Cost 40 per minute Exp 0.0%]**

 **[Observe Lv 17 (Active) CP Cost 1 Exp 0.0%]**

 **[Shurikenjutsu and Kunaijutsu Lv7 (Active/Passive) Exp 0.0%]**

 **[Kenjutsu Lv 10 (Active/Passive) Exp 0.0%]**

 **[Bunshin Lv 13 (Active) CP Cost 35 Exp 0.0%]**

 **[Henge Lv 7 (Active) CP Cost 30 Exp 0.0%]**

 **[Kawarimi Lv 8 (Active) CP Cost 15 Exp 0.0%]**

 **[Lying Lv 1(Passive) Exp 40%]**

 **[Chakra Sense Lv 18 (Active) Exp 90%]**

 **[Intent Lv 2(Active/Passive) Exp 40%]**

 **[Motivate Lv 2 (Passive) Exp 30%]**

 **[Detect Bloodlust Lv 13 (Passive) Exp 10%]**

 **[ID Create Lv 5 (Active) CP Cost 80 Exp 20%]**

 **[ID Escape Lv 5 (Active) CP Cost 80 Exp 20%]**

 **[Intent Lv 1 (Passive) Exp 80%]**

 **[Detect Intent Lv 1 (Passive) Exp 50%]**

 **[Project Intent Lv 2 (Active) Exp 20%]**

 **[Hypnotic Wave Lv 2 (Active) CP Cost 100 Exp 20%]**

 **[Cooking Lv 8 (Active) CP Cost 5 Exp 20%]**

 **[Craft Lv 1 (Active) CP Cost 0 Exp 10%]**

 **[Running Lv 2 (Active/Passive) 90%]**

 **[Reading Lv 3 (Passive) Exp 0.0%]**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Ding**

 **[You have slept in your own bed. HP & CP have been restored. All aliments & negative status have been cured.]**

Raito woke up unenthusiastically knowing that he was going to be transferred to 1-A which he thought to be group of crazy peoples. Shaking his head he woke up and stretched and started walking to his new daily assignment which was to wake up a loud mouth. But to his surprise he found the bed to be empty. So looking at the window, at the backyard he saw a yellow haired boy to be doing famous stretching. Not wanting to be out done, Raito also went to backyard where after greeting Naruto he also started stretching but this time he didn't get any stat up notification even after one hour. So, he continued half hour more when got +1 DEX notification which made him a little happy when the stretching ended.

"Naruto let's fight." Said Raito

"Huh? Sure." Replied Naruto

"But you will not use shadow clone and I will not use my chakra sense."Explained Raito

Naruto nodded and started running towards Raito where as Raito took a defensive stance. Naruto threw a right straight and Raito caught the fist and tilted back and kicked Naruto on the chin and at the same time released his hand. Raito back flipped and stood looking at Naruto then again he took a defensive stand and asked, "Are you giving up Naruto?"

"Damn it!" roared Naruto as he again ran and threw his right fist and again Raito caught the wrist but this time Naruto in turn also caught Raito's wrist and attacked with his left punching Raito's face.

"Haha nice counter it seems you did learn something yesterday." Said Raito as he moved forward and started attacking Naruto with punches and kicks and Naruto guarded against some and dodged with some. Raito's attack became faster and faster after which he also added grabs and throws. Naruto was bruised and battered and also covered in dirt.

"You didn't have to hit that harder, you nearly killed me Raito, it still hurts." Complained Naruto

"But Naruto you recover fast so why worry, before going to academy you will heal pretty nicely." Said Raito

"But even so it hurts." Mumbled Naruto. "Say Raito can we go to that place again today, I want to practice some more."

"Ok sure Naruto after we come back home. But before that why don't you make clones for some reading and practicing calligraphy? " Smiled Raito.

"Ah I forgot about that." Naruto laughed awkwardly and produced two shadow clones where they went to do their things.

Both went to kitchen and Raito guided Naruto in making rice, eggs and vegetables for the breakfast and the result were nice to be said

While eating Raito said, "Ah Naruto I forgot to say but from today onwards I am going to be in your class."

"Really!? But why?" asked Naruto

"You should be just happy that I am going to be in your class. Why are you asking too much question?" snorted Raito

"Hehe I am really happy. Now I have someone to sit with me." Smiled Naruto

"Huh? Don't you have a bench partners or someone you sit with? I mean every class has even number of students divided and didn't Iruka-sensei assign partners to you all? So what happened?" asked Raito

"In the first year of the academy the kid dropped the program saying it was difficult or so. And from then on the seat has always been empty." Replied Naruto as he finished eating.

"Ah Naruto why don't you clean the house while I clean the dishes." Said Raito

Naruto nodded as he made two shadow clones and started cleaning the houses. Raito thanked his WIS stat for thinking that he should teach Naruto how to clean the house properly otherwise he would have been hearing destroying of various things.

'I should do something about my stealth; books on stealth are decreasing fast.' Thought Raito as he washed the dishes

"Raito I am done cleaning." Shouted Naruto

"I really envy your shadow clone technique." Said Raito as he collected all the books he could find

"Hehe what can I say I really have the talent to be envy of." Said Naruto with a big smile as he rubbed his head

Raito locked the door and stopped and looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto why don't you activate the seal today?"

With a big smile he stepped forward and made a half a half ram seal with is right hand and open palm with right hand he placed his hand on the door. A yellow-orange layer of chakra glowed around Naruto and passed through his hand and went to the seals and activating it.

"What was that?" said the stunned Raito

"Mm? That?" asked Naruto confused

"That orange light covering you. What was that?" asked Raito

"Ah that was yang chakra or chakra related to life force; it was written in the book that people from my clan had incredibly strong life forces, granting us tremendous stamina and vitality and it was all because of this chakra." Said Naruto

"Wow does it do anything else?" asked Raito curiously

"I think it is a bloodline thing but when my yang chakra is strong enough I can form chains, chains made with yang chakra." Said Naruto with a V sign.

"Chains?"Raito raised an eyebrow

"Not just any chain but adamantine chain the strongest chain there is which can even hold down a tailed beast." Said Naruto with pride

"Tailed beast like a dog or wolf or something." asked Raito

"What? No."

"Then what is tailed beast?"

"Uh don't know I haven't read till that chapter." Said Naruto in a guilty voice

'Uzumaki? Adamantine Chain? hold down Tailed beast?' questioned Raito mentally

'I feel like I am missing something. Something really important.' Thought Raito mentally

"Wait where did you read all this from?" asked Raito as he knew Naruto wouldn't have read a lot of books.

"I read from the book you gave me, it also talked about Uzumaki clans, their history, their abilities and some seals." Said Naruto

"All those things there? But when I looked I only saw seals on one side and description on other side." Said Raito

"What are you talking about look here this page has the origin of Uzumaki clan and this page talks about their establishment of the village in the land of whirlpool and….." Naruto continued explaining

Observe

Beginner fuinjutsu book

\- A book guide to learn basic level fuinjutsu

\- Uzumaki blood seal- only people of Uzumaki blood line are able to read the true content of the book.

"Fuck me I should have done it sooner. I just made me look like a fucking fool." Cursed Raito

"What Raito?" asked Naruto surprised at his friends anger

"Nothing I was being stupid it seems I got your stupidity affecting me too."

"Oi I am not a stupid."

"Then why haven't you told me about the blood seal? Aren't you a fuinjutsu practitioner?"

"Ah that I didn't think about it but anyway let's go to the class." Said Naruto as he ran towards the academy

"Don't think I will forget about it Naruto, ah and why don't I make some bamboo shoots tonight? Huh?" Replied Raito as he also ran to the academy

Class 1-A

"Oi you guys did you hear?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The demon brat, he was taken in."

"You mean Na-"

"Shut up. Do you want to get us killed?"

"Didn't you hear about the Spring Silk Company?"

"Mm, the chairman got changed yesterday.

"And did you know who the previous chairman was?

"Some fatty's dad in another class."

"Fatty? Who?"

"No idea but I heard he was taken by an ANBU."

"Maybe he did something stupid."

"Not just stupid but he violated S-class secret given by Hokage-sama himself."

"Is he really that stupid or what?"

"But how does it relate to the demon brat?"

"Everything is related to that demon. Listen…"

As the thin boy narrated what happened yesterday the two boys paled.

"I heard it from my friend in class 1-B so it is 100% true

As the boys were discussing, Choji was standing listening to what they were saying and the more he heard the angrier he got. Shikamaru had to drag him and calm down.

At the same time Naruto and Raito entered the classroom and everyone stopped talking.

"Choji, Shikamaru morning." Yelled Naruto

"Yo." Raito also waved his hand

"Naruto! Why are you so loud early in the morning? Some of us are trying to sleep. So shut up." Said a boy with a messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth and red fang markings on the face wearing a dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat and the most eye catching thing was the dog snuggled inside his jacket only showing his face

 **'Observe'**

 **Name: Inuzuka Kiba Lv 8 4000/6000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 1325**

 **CP: 400**

 **STR: 17**

 **VIT: 21**

 **DEX: 24**

 **INT: 16**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Inuzuka Clan Member: Additional +100 HP per level, +1 VIT and +2 DEX per level. Higher affinity towards Inuzuka Clan techniques, +20% while learning Taijutsu**

 **Bonded Ninken Partner: Can communicate and understand the partner.**

 **Description: Kiba Inuzuka is a member of Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan. Despite his headstrong and at times egotistic attitude, Kiba is loyal to his comrades and will do anything to protect them with his trusted ninken, Akamaru, by his side.**

"Akamaru? Observe."

 **Name: Akamaru Lv 4 1000/2000**

 **Title: Kiba's Partner, Ninken (Ninja Dog)**

 **HP: 125**

 **CP: 125**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Description: Ninja dog and Kiba's partner. Though young and appearing like a normal puppy Akamaru is quite intelligent and strong for his age and size.**

'Strong? Just as strong as Sasuke and if we add his ninken to fight than that would be troublesome.' Compared Raito

"Naruto! Don't shout we can all hear you and Raito what are you doing here?" asked a girl with fair skin, blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face wearing a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt with bandages on her abdomen and legs and white arm warmers

 **Name: Yamanaka Ino Lv 7 200/5000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 275**

 **CP: 425**

 **STR: 8**

 **VIT: 13**

 **DEX: 18**

 **INT: 23**

 **WIS: 23**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Description: Ino Yamanaka is a member of Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan. Though not as intelligent as her rival, Sakura, Ino is still one of the top students at the academy. Ino is talented in her clan's teachings but due to her attitude and infatuation with Sasuke she isn't as far or as proficient as she should be. Ino is notorious for her gossip and fashion sense, very little happens in the academy that she doesn't know about.**

"Morning Ino, I was transferred to this class so here I am and the reason don't ask me, I am as clueless as everyone else." Sighed Raito as he explained

"M-morning R-Raito-kun, Na-Naruto-kun." Greeted a girl with featureless lavender eyes with short dark blue hair just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face wearing a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem and navy blue pants.

"Hinata-Chan/Hinata-san morning." Said Naruto and Raito simultaneously.

'Hinata huh? I forgot last time so 'Observe''.

 **Name: Hyuga Hinata Lv 7 1500/5000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 875**

 **CP: 550**

 **STR: 14**

 **VIT: 14**

 **DEX: 22**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 32**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Description: Hinata is a very kind but very shy young girl who comes from one of Konoha's four noble clans. Despite being trained in the art of the Gentle Fist at a young age, a renowned and deadly Taijutsu, Hinata's skill is lacking for reasons currently unknown. While not one of the best students in the academy Hinata is still one of the more intelligent students. Her love for cinnamon rolls is said to rival Uzumaki Naruto's love for ramen.**

 **Hyuga main family member: +75 HP per level, Increased affinity to Gentle Fist Style, 40% Increased Taijutsu learning speed, +2 DEX per level and +2 WIS per level.**

 **Byakugan: Byakugan is the Dojutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyuga Clan giving user a near 360º diameter field of vision; penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions.**

 **Tips: ?**

"Raito here come." Pulled Naruto

"Oh isn't it just the best place." Replied Raito as his hands felt the table and sat down.

"Sasuke-kun why don't we go out after the academy ends and stroll around the park and we can also…." Said Sakura. Sakura had fair skin, green eyes, and pink long hair wearing a red qipao dress with short sleeves.

"Naruto why don't you complete that book and maybe we can find out what is that thing is really about." Said Raito

Naruto nodded and started reading his small black book. Raito tried to peak if the words had changed or anything but found that to his eyes it was just the same as before.

"OI! FOREHEAD! What do you think you are doing buzzing around my Sasuke-kun!?" Yelled Ino

Everyone took out ear plugs and wore them in such a practice manner that left Raito dumfounded even Naruto did the same.

'This class is sick no wonder Iruka-sensei shouts all the time.' Thought Raito

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" shouted Iruka-sensei who came inside and hit the two shouting girls with the register.

"Ah I see Raito-kun you are here on time." Said Iruka-sensei

"If you like sensei I can always come a little bit late and you can just let me go." Replied Raito

"I dare you to even try that, I already have my hands full on Naruto whenever he does his pranks." Said Iruka

"You mean stealth and trap making practice?"

"That is a nice way to put it but still it is a prank."

Iruka-sensei began calling out names and then he started teaching the class. Many of the civilians were listening but a lot of people were doing something else. Shikamaru was sleeping and Choji was copying the same, Ino and Sakura were looking at Sasuke and had a big smile pasted on the face. Hinata was looking at Naruto fascinated at the image of Naruto reading a book. The boy beside Hinata was doing nothing while Kiba was playing with his ninken and Sasuke was well he was just looking bored staring out of window.

Sighing Raito also took out a book from the inventory and started reading them.

Iruka-sensei was also sighing a lot internally, he knew that civilian children had very little hope of passing the test and also that they would heavily depend on the written part of the exam. He put a lot of effort to guide the children but only a few were willing to put the effort, he was a little sad about that part but he was more than happy enough today because the worst in the class or his self proclaimed smaller version Naruto had changed, changed for the better he had to say because Naruto was reading in class today rather than sleeping or disturbing class he was reading a book. Iruka had no idea what Naruto was reading but he was happy nonetheless. He had guessed it was because of the boy by his side.

Iruka-sensei was even more surprised when a book came out of thin air but didn't show it on the face and continued teaching. Even though he was a Chunin that had determined to stay in academy for the most of his life teaching students, he was training sometimes alone and sometimes with group. Right now he was a decent sensor who could easily out rank anyone in his rank in sensing but he wasn't able to sense any chakra used when the book came out of thin air.

Raito on the other hand was smiling inwardly; he had seen his teacher looking at him when he took out book from the inventory.

After some period of time

"Everyone move to the grounds, from today onwards we are starting advance academy level shuriken and kunai throwing." Said Iruka-sensei

"So did you find anything about the tailed beast Naruto?" asked Raito as they were leaving the classroom

"No nothing about them but I completed the basic level of fuinjutsu. Later I can ask jiji if I can start practicing the seals, I have a lot of awesome ideas." Laughed Naruto evilly

"Whatever." Raito scratched his head annoyed thinking what was about to come.

After finishing shuriken and kunai practice and eating their food, the five lay on the ground watching clouds.

"Argh I am sooo bored, Raito come let's spar I have got to repay you for this morning." Said Naruto pumped up

"No way I don't want to do anything right now, but you should ask Hinata-san, she is good at Taijutsu." Replied Raito as he pointed at Hinata

"Come on Hinata let's spar." Said Raito as he pulled Hinata

"Raito, do you hate Hinata or something, you sound so distant when talking to her." Said Choji

"Hate her, no but I don't like her clan." Replied Raito

"You got to give her some break you know? She is not her clan and she seems very different than rest of them. Don't you think so Raito?" asked Shikamaru

"Yea you could say so. I am surprised as how she grew up in a house full of expressionless faced calculating old mans. She is a lot different than what her clan says about them." Replied Raito

"Look at her. She is not even trying to attack, it would be better for Naruto to not train with her at all." Continued Raito

"She just doesn't want to hurt Naruto and looking at her it seems she is too afraid of hurting anyone." Added Choji

"Afraid? Kind? Being a ninja means you have to do things that you may not like, you have to hurt someone you may not like. If she cannot even support someone why is she even trying to be a ninja?" growled Raito

"Oy Raito you are taking things too far she just doesn't understand what she should do. If she had someone to guide her than she would be one of the best ninja Konoha could ever get." Said Shikamaru adding his own mischief in it

 **Ding**

 **Quest alert**

 **Quest created**

 **Description: Hinata Hyuga is a shy and timid girl; she doesn't want to hurt others. As such kindness is keeping her from making any more progress.**

 **Main objective: Help Hinata Hyuga to progress**

 **Quest rewards +2000 Exp, Skill book-Healing**

 **Accept**

 **YES/NO**

'Fuck, you show me this reward and ask me. Why would I even say no.' roared Raito mentally. Raito accepted and stood up

"She has no one to guide? Then how about I give it a shot." Replied Raito

"Shit Raito I was just joking around…." Said Shikamaru

"You don't need to worry too much Shikamaru. I will do my best." Said Raito

"Shit my luck. Choji if anything goes bad then I am not going to help this Saturday." Said Shikamaru

"Y-You don't mean it right Shikamaru? You wouldn't do that to me." Said Choji horrified

Sighing Shikamaru could only hope things do not go bad

'My healing technique here I come.'

"Naruto come here you don't need to fight with Hinata anymore. AND YOU SHOULDN'T SEE HER ANYMORE TOO."

"What?"

'Shit I knew it.'

Choji sighed and Hinata had tears in her eyes ready to burst.

"Raito what are you saying? She is a friend." Yelled Naruto as he removed the hands Raito put on Naruto's shoulder.

"She is a friend that is why I am saying not to see her anymore." Raito glared at Naruto

"But why?" questioned Naruto as he saw Hinata tears dropping from her eyes

"Naruto do you know what is Konoha famous for and the reason they have dominated three wars?" asked Raito not answering Naruto

"Teamwork." Shikamaru whispered

"Its teamwork. But what does it have anything to do with Hinata?" asked Naruto

"Everything. Let me ask you one more question. Do you want Hinata to be on your team?" asked Raito pointing at crying Hinata

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" answered Naruto at once

"I won't because I know she will be of no help to us, she would even be a hindrance to us and everyone around her."

"Bastard why are you saying this? You are not like that." Naruto felt like his friend change and turned into a demon

"Do you know what a ninja is Hinata-san or what they do? Do you know what a life of ninja is really like? Look at me Hinata and tell me what is the average life expectancy of ninja?" turning away from Naruto Raito questioned Hinata

At the same time Naruto was getting angry. He had never thought that his best friend would do anything like this. He was going to jump in and beat the hell out of Raito.

But just as he was about to jump he found he was unable to move and found two hands pressing his shoulders. Shikamaru came forward and leaned near Naruto and spoke, "Listen Naruto what Raito is doing is all for the sake of Hinata, even though he is playing as a bad guy let them be for a moment. Will ya? Don't think about it as good or bad but think about Hinata's future?" Saying that calmed Naruto as he just watched Hinata and Raito

"I will tell you its 30-40 years and my own father died at the age of 36 and mother at the age of 32. I consider Naruto as my family and I would like him not to die. The sparring right now, Naruto was really serious about learning from you but on the other hand you were not serious at all, you were not even attacking properly.

"I-I just d-didn't wanted to see him get h-hurt because of m-me."

"Yes I know. I know you have a kind and caring heart and don't want to see others in pain but what you were doing is not helping him improve but pushing him towards his death. Hinata-san do you know why we spar right? Even though it hurts we do it, even though we feel pain we do it and the reason is simple we simply do not want to die. Pain is nothing in front of dying and the pain you once inflict now may help other in future. You may not understand but this is what my dad used to say. So that is why even though I didn't wanted to fight with Sakura I did because I thought that would help her even if it is only a little bit." Said Raito as he faced Hinata

"R-Raito-kun…." She couldn't help but watch the ground

Raito smiled as he saw Hinata waver

"Hinata-san every time you hold back, remember you are weakening your friends and giving enemy the chance. You should learn how to control your strength so you can help your friends."

"Y-yes."

"And one more thing not shuttering, I don't even understand what you are saying at most of the times and I don't think Naruto also hears you properly." Said Raito the last part in a small sound

"Yes."

"And I will let you in a secret. You know my mom and dad they used to spar a lot in their younger days, that's how they came to know each other, like each other, fell in love and got married later. So do your best when sparring from now on. And Naruto here has insane recovery power so you can go all out on him." said Raito as he pointed at Naruto at end

At the same time Raito pointed his finger towards Naruto, he felt a chill crawling his spine.

"So Hinata-san can I ask you to do two things?"

"Yes."

"First try to control that shuttering. Next try to give your best when sparring."

"Yes." Shouted Hinata in a loud voice

 **Ding**

 **Quest alert**

 **Quest completed**

 **Description: Hinata Hyuga is a shy and timid girl; she doesn't want to hurt others. As such kindness is keeping her from making any more progress.**

 **Main objective: Help Hinata Hyuga to progress (completed)**

 **Quest rewards obtained +2000 Exp, Skill book-Healing**

'Ok now the last part' "Naruto come here why don't you try again." Said Raito as he faced back and looked at Naruto

"Ohhhhhh…..SURE." roared Naruto as he took a fighting stance

Raito went down to sit with Shikamaru and Choji.

"It went smoother than I thought." Said Raito

"Bastard don't try things like that ever again. It was good that Hinata was able to endure but if it was any other than person then they would have been broken or something. You should really join T&I department." Roaring turned to mumbling and mumbling turned into silence as Shikamaru saw Hinata fighting without holding anything back. It was like Naruto had his hands tied, Hinata was attacking again and again and it wasn't stopping.

"Ah looks like my advice went well, she needs to learn to hold back but it seems fine for now." Said Raito giving himself some praise

"You seem to have made a demon." Said Shikamaru

"Now let's not talk about them, Choji would you like to select the topic this Saturday and this time you are going to fight alone." Said Raito as he gave Choji eye smile.

Gulping hard Choji decided, "This month last Saturday topic will be MEAT JUST MEAT."

"Better be prepared Choji. You do remember what happened, don't you? Those shrimps were delicious." Said Raito as he make slurping and gulping sounds

"But didn't you give him half at the end." Said Shikamaru

"Damn it Shikamaru."

"Damn Hinata-Chan you were so strong I didn't even knew you could hit so hard." Said Naruto as he started talking with Hinata

"Also she makes great food." Added Choji

"A strong ninja and a great cook, won't she make a good wife Naruto?" Asked Raito

Redness covered Hinata's face and nearly fainted

 **Ding**

 **Your actions have resulted in +1000 Reputation with Sarutobi Hiruzen. You're Reputation with Sarutobi Hiruzen is now Honored!**

 **Ding**

 **Your actions have resulted in +3000 Reputation with Hyuga Hiashi. You're Reputation with Hyuga Hiashi is now Honored!**

 **Reputation system has been unlocked**

 **Reputation**

 **Reputation plays an important factor in the world. The higher the reputation you have with a faction the more benefits and easier time you will have with them. But at the same time the lower the reputation you have with a faction the opposite effect will take place. From best to worst:**

 **Exalted/Revered/Honored/Friendly/Neutral/Unfriendly/Hostile/Hated**

"Great! More things to worry about." Mumbled Raito

"Raito call her, she deserves it and you know it." said Shikamaru

"You are being troublesome. Stop pushing me Choji." Said Raito

"Umm.. Ahem Hinata-san why don't you come to our house this Saturday, there would be four of us and we would like to have you too and Naruto will be there too." Said Raito

"I have to ask m-my father but I-I would l-love to come." Said Hinata

"The house is at the intermediate residential district house number 4400." Said Raito

At the training hall after some time

"HA!" with a palm strike at the abdomen Sakura was sent out crashing on the wall.

"Winner Hyuga Hinata." declared Mizuki-sensei

"That was some nasty strikes there."

"Yup that Hyuga girl is really showing her skills now."

"Something definitely changed, did she perhaps got a boyfriend?"

"Hmph…..If that is our Kunoichi of the year than that would be a real shame, losing two times in a row. Will Sasuke be ever interested in girls that always lose?" said Raito as he watched the match

"Damn it Raito just stand still so I can punch you." Said Ino

"No way I am going to get punched today, I can act anymore I am too exhausted." Replied Raito as he dodged another punch

"Bastard." Ino came running towards Raito raising her fist ready to strike however Raito had caught her fist and threw her, ending the match

"Winner Yoshizawa Raito." Declared Mari-sensei

"Kid you should be gentle with ladies otherwise you will forever remain single in your life." Teased Mari-sensei

"Ino looking at you I can only tell you will never make you dad proud, you are dieting and fawning over a boy who is always brooding, you are a ninja goddamn it! For god's sake please let your dad boast a little when he meets with his friends, Shikamaru and Choji are making progress but you on the other hand are not. Just think about your dad sitting with his colleagues, when he have nothing good to say about his only daughter where as other parents will boast about their children." Said Raito as silently as possible

"Damn it Raito, damn you." Ino stood up tears in her eyes and ready to punch Raito when she was hold by Mari-sensei

"Calm yourself Ino match is over, come with me." Said Mari sensei as she released her hold and looked at Raito, "Kid you sure dug a hole for yourself."

Raito just stood there silent and smiling throughout cursing himself a million times.

After sometime Ino and Mari-sensei came back to the room, Ino returned to her place where as Mari-sensei after looking at Raito smirked and shunshined away.

"Class you need to remember about hand seals, although it has been a month I hope everyone has been practicing the hand seals. I will again tell you some benefits hoping that it could encourage you; Iruka-sensei sighed as he looked everyone and said, "Everyone should know what hand seals are but everyone many not know that a high jounin level can make twenty or more seals in one second. The faster the seals are faster you can cast your jutsu. Some jutsu have more hand seals so it will help you all in future if you start practicing hand seals from now."

"Everyone dismissed." shouted Iruka-sensei

As soon as everything ended noises started like a wild fire starting small spreading everywhere but in the middle a girl with platinum blond hair was standing in the crowd at the center, her eyes clear, looking at an average looking boy. The boy looked back, their eyes met and he smiled back .


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Raito let's go, we need to start training." Said Naruto as he dragged Raito

Raito could only look and smile back towards the girl that seemed to have something to say to him then he turned back and ran towards home. Absent in his thought he didn't hear Naruto mumbling.

"Come on Raito take me to that place again, I think I learned something during my fight with Hinata." Said Naruto as he urged Raito

"Heh you mean getting ass kicked. I can't believe you lost ten times in a short fifteen minute break and to my knowledge you couldn't even attack back, how can you say that you learned something?" Mocked Raito

"It's not like that but I didn't think that Hinata was so powerful and could hit that hard, I mean in previous matches she always looked hesitant when fighting and today too before you pulled that stupid stunt. And yeah don't you ever do something like that ever again you bastard." Said Naruto as he started yelling at the end

"Yes yes I won't ever from now on, it's just too annoying. I was just helping her, she needed someone to guide and I did it simple as that."

"But even so I felt sad."

"Let's not think about that anymore. Come." Said Raito as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder

"ID Create: Wasteland-zombie"

The two boys teleported and the sky changed and an eerie silence fell.

"I don't think I can ever get used to this silence." Said Naruto

"Me neither but it doesn't matter we just have to do what like to do." Replied Raito

"OK…But what are you going to do Raito?" Questioned Naruto

"Me? I am going to practice hand seals." Replied Raito

"For real?" yelled Naruto as he looked at Raito

"And why don't you make a clone and make him practice some hand seals too? It doesn't hurt." Said Raito

"Well it will just take one clone so why not." Said Naruto as he pondered for a while and with a puff of smoke one Naruto clone was standing together with Raito

"And make five more clones, I have some books here that I have finished, they are going to read it and if they have any problem they can ask me." Said Raito

Naruto nodded and again with a puff of smoke five more Naruto clones came.

"Aw come on boss, not reading again. While you go and have fun, we have to read these boring books, it is really not fair." Said a clone

"What do you mean fun? I am going to train." Said the original

"But it's not fair for us." Shouted another clone and then all the clones started shouting

"Shut the fuck up all of you." Yelled Raito as he released his 'intent'.

All the clones stopped talking and looked towards Raito

"These book are really important, so don't you all dare and tell me you are not going to read it, even if you can pass your Ninjutsu test but hell I know you cannot pass Genjutsu test, then we have Taijutsu and if you had to fight someone really strong than you will really lose. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu will give you fifty points but the other fifty will come from your written test and throwing test, if you look at the numbers than Naruto if you don't do well in your written test than there is very little chance that you will be able to pass the exam. Do you want to fail the last exam of the academy and repeat the year?" Asked Raito yelling at Naruto clones

"He is right guys." Nodding of heads and murmuring could be seen in front of Raito who had a slight smile on his face.

 **Skill 'Lying' leveled up by 5**

"Now one of you come with me and others go read these books." Raito pointed and ordered the clones and threw some books at them.

The original jumped the building and the clones started reading the books. Raito after reading how to do hand seals without molding chakra taught the clone and started doing the hand seals.

 **[Skill Created]**

 **[Hand Seals Lv 1 (Passive) Exp 0.0%]**

 **Hand Seals or Hand Signs are used to perform many Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and other secret arts other than Taijutsu. The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a jutsu is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorization**

 **-** **At higher levels user can use less or even one to perform a jutsu**

 **Raito grinned and started practicing hand seals after three hours or so.**

 **[Skill 'Teaching leveled up by 10]**

 **[Skill 'Hand Seals' leveled up by 10]**

 **[Skill 'Hand Seals' reached level 11]**

"Naruto look, I got even faster." Raito showed Naruto the speed by which he was weaving through the seals and Naruto was getting frustrated looking at Raito.

"Ahh Damn it how the hell you are even doing it?" roared Naruto clone

"Hehe I am just that good." Said Raito

"Damn it I am going to surpass you! Believe it!" said Naruto as he again started the hand seals.

ROAR!

"What the hell was that?" yelled Raito as he looked at the source of the roar.

A zombie with the height of nine feet standing high purple in color was standing in front of Naruto

"You five dispel and tell Naruto where I am and you come with me." Ordered Raito

After some time Naruto came running towards where Raito was and got punched in the face

"What the fuck did you do for that to come?" questioned Raito

"Nothing it just came out of nowhere just like that. I swear!" Replied Naruto

Raito grabbed Naruto and commanded "ID Escape" but nothing happened. He commanded again but nothing happened. He was angry and frustrated for a second then calmed down in an instant.

"Naruto I don't think we can escape right now, it seems we need to defeat this monster then only we can return back."

"Hm if we have to defeat him to get back the let's defeat him." said Naruto with twinkling in his eyes

"But before that tell me everything." Said Raito as he sat down

Naruto explained that he was training his Taijutsu using his shadow clone technique then after defeating hundred monsters or more a lot of black gas gathered in a place after which that monster came and when he tried attacking the monster with the weapons nothing much happened but angered the monster even more.

"I understand wait here for a moment I will test something out so don't move." As Raito said that he ran towards the monster and took his katana out. He circled the area and came back of the monster.

Observe

 **Zombie S1 Lv 20**

 **HP 5000**

 **MP 25**

 **STR 70**

 **VIT 30**

 **DEX 10**

 **INT 5**

 **WIS 10**

 **LUK 0**

 **Description: Zombie S1 is an undead, a variation of the normal zombie created through combining of a hundred zombies. Possesses enormous power and defense.**

 **Kill to gain: 10000 Exp, Superior Healing Gem and Money**

 **Random Drop: Skill Book**

'OK' Raito took a deep breath and exhaled holding the sword tighter Raito started running then jumping from road to wall, wall to roof then from roof to roof Raito jumped at the back of the zombie then attacked the zombie at his back.

-200

Although the sword did some damage, it got broken. So Raito threw the sword as soon as possible. At the same time the zombie after getting hit at the back turned his body and swung his hands attacking the figure at his back. When the zombie hit figure it crashed on the house but with a poof the figure turned into a log.

Raito ran towards the house and saw Naruto walking around, "Naruto, it seems we are going to be stuck here for quite some time."

"Noo, I am getting hungry." Naruto cried anime tears

Raito chopped Naruto's head and brought out some food from his inventory.

"Oh I nearly forgot about that jutsu of yours, thank you for the food." And without saying anything Naruto started eating his food and Raito also did the same.

"So now what?" asked Naruto

"This monster is really strong, I mean crazy strong and my sword only did little attack and it can't be used anymore. And I don't have many weapons in me right now. We can only hope to use rubbles and throw them." Said Raito as he helplessly shook his head

"If we are talking about kunai and shuriken then don't worry I have a lot of them." Said Naruto as he showed Raito his set and so did the clones.

"These are just clone weapons they will get destroyed if they come in contact with anything." To prove his words Raito took a set from the clone and took some kunai and threw them at the wall. Then he waited for a while thinking the kunai would disappear but it never did. Ashamed and red, Raito pulled kunai from the wall and attacked clone and with a poof the clone along with the kunai set disappeared.

"Hey what the hell was that for?" yelled Naruto

"That Naruto was an experiment and if that is true than Naruto you are the only hope for us to get out of here faster." Said Raito as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked him at the eye

Naruto beamed and made a cross sigh

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"

"Naruto and clones, everyone of you hide at the buildings where the monsters cannot see you and when he is in range you will hit him with your shuriken with full power and don't make noise." Said Raito

"OK guys move out." Said Naruto to his clones

"Wait Naruto, you original, you just command and don't throw your shuriken we may need more clones to get the work done." Said Raito as he used hypnotic wave

"I understand." Nodded Naruto as he exited the building

Raito also exited the building but couldn't help feel bitter how everything was going. Sullying for a bit Raito promised to double his training and ran along with Naruto.

The zombie was walking around the village searching for his enemy angered by the fact that the two puny humans had actually managed to harm him.

All the Naruto clones were standing on the balcony with kunai and shuriken on their hand ready to strike and as the zombie came to the street they attacked him with all the weapons

Raito used observe on the Zombie but found that the HP was dropping very slowly

 **Total damage dealt 750**

 **Zombie S1 Lv 20**

 **HP 4000/5000**

"Fuck it's not working at all. Naruto can you make more clones?" Raito cursed and asked Naruto. But as Naruto tried to make clones he was only able to make five clones.

"Anymore than this is painful." Naruto looked and answered

Raito looked confused and looked at Raito then he used observe on Naruto and found out the problem.

 **CP: 250/4600**

"Don't make anymore clones you are low on chakra, rest for a while." Saying that Raito looked at his surroundings and tried thinking of ways to defeat the zombie

'We can make traps, I have wires and still some shuriken but we don't have a weapon that can damage it. Shit if only I had more powerful weapons or any offensive jutsu. I am definitely going to learn some powerful jutsu and maybe buy some more powerful weapon from Higurashi, if I can get out of here alive that is.' Thought Raito

Raito blinked and blinked some more than he ran into the house and observed and touched the things in the house

"Ahh are you kidding me? Another dud?" Naruto yelled as he opened another packet of chips

"Oi Naruto what did I say about yelling? And is that chips?" Raito reprimanded then asked while pointing at the bag of chips.

"Oh sorry but there is no food here. All of them have ashes inside these boxes and plastics." Said Naruto as he showed Raito the boxes and chips he had opened

Raito pondered for a while then said, "It seems this place or world has no living people and the food has turned to ashes but the other things are just the same."

"The weapon store will have weapons?" asked Naruto

"I was just going to say that." Said Raito as he exited the building and went to 'Higurashi Weapon Store'.

'Higurashi Weapon Store' is the best ninja weapon shop, has the highest quality items but also the highest selling price in the village. Naruto and Raito ran silently to the store and entered. A row of dazzling swords hanging on the wall along with kunai and shuriken of different types and tanto and ninjato and chain-sickle along with many scrolls.

"Naruto pick whatever you like and lets go and kill that monster." Said Raito as he started picking a lot of shuriken and kunai and some ninjato. After looking at the description of some weapons Raito was shocked comparing his weapon to this weapon

 **Ninjato – Uncommon Quality**

 **Attack power – 600**

 **Durability – 5000/5000**

 **A ninjato made by Blacksmith Apprentice named 'Tenten'. The ninjato was crafted for ninja use**

 **Dragon's Cry – Ninjato – Rare Quality**

 **Attack power – 2000**

 **Durability – 20000/20000**

 **A ninjato made by Blacksmith Apprentice named 'Tenten'. This ninjato was crafted using rare chakra metals and other rare metals. The name Dragon's Cry was engraved on the sword so its name.**

 **Options**

 **1\. 30% increase in destructive power.**

 **2\. Absorbs some amount of chakra when attacking from the user.**

 **User restriction**

 **1\. STR must be 60 or higher.**

Raito eyes were shining reading the description then he went to pick some explosive tags just to find paper with no fuinjutsu marks attached to kunai and made into balls.

Raito's eye twitched looking at the explosive tags he so much wanted, turning around he left the store and

"Naruto sure is taking his sweet time, so let's use chakra." Said Raito

Raito calmed down and used his chakra, guiding his chakra to wash is muscled and bones and even reaching the head.

 **Skill created**

 **[Chakra Enhancement Lv 1 (Active/Passive) 0.0%]**

 **A technique that uses Chakra to enhance one's body**

 **-Passively increase STR by 2%**

 **-Passively increase VIT by 2%**

 **-Passively increase DEX by 2%**

 **Additional increase VIT by 10% when active**

 **Additional increase DEX by 10% when active**

 **Additional 20 CP used per 1 minute**

 **Chakra Enhanced Strength- locked**

 **Chakra Enhanced Speed- locked**

 **Chakra Flow- unlocked**

 **[Chakra Flow Lv 1 (Active) 0.0% CP Cost 50 per minute]**

 **Chakra Flow refers to both the flowing of chakra through an object as well as any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it.**

 **Earth Chakra Flow – Increase defensive power of an object to its utmost limit.**

 **Elemental affinity unlocked**

 **[Natural Earth affinity Lv 1 (Passive) 0.0%]**

 **Earth Release is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud or rock. Earth techniques are one of the most versatile of the elemental techniques**

 **-Increases the power, speed and range of earth based techniques by 20%**

 **-Decrease chakra used for Earth based techniques by 20%**

 **-Increases defense by 50%**

 **-Increases experience gain when learning and using Earth techniques by 20%**

"Well isn't this just amazing." Saying this he took out the healing scroll book and learned it.

 **[Skill learned]**

 **Heal Lv 1 (Active) Exp 0.0% CP Cost – 500**

 **-50 HP recovery (depends on yin and yang affinity)**

 **-Remove status effect, illness**

 **-Cure disease or ailments threatening to oneself or others**

 **-Limit – 1 per use**

'Shit I forgot to make a copy. Damn it.' cursed Raito

"Raito you look angry, what happened? Didn't find what you were looking for? Questioned Naruto

"Nothing I just forgot to do something? But isn't this a bit too much?" Questioned Raito as he pointed at the weapons Naruto and his clones were carrying

"Nope I just want to kill that goddamned monster and want to go to bed." Said Naruto

"Well lets go." Shrugged Raito

They started running towards the zombie and stopped at the roof near where the zombie was.

Raito took out his ninjato with an attack power of 800 and used 'chakra flow'. A yellowish-brown thin layer appeared over the sword. Then he looked at his skills and titles, 'Kenjutsu Lv 19', 'Beginner Kenjutsu practitioner' and 'apprentice undead hunter.'

"Naruto I am going to go for first hit." After saying that Raito disappeared and attacked at the neck of the zombie

-1300

 **HP 2700/5000**

Well now the chance looks really good

"HAAAA!" Naruto was throwing a lot of kunai and shuriken with the help of two clones non-stop

 **HP 400/5000**

The zombie at its last breath swung his hands furiously at Naruto and dispelled his two clones and Naruto was sent flying down the building

Running hurriedly Raito went to catch Naruto and dropped him back at a safer place.

"Oi Naruto are you ok?" asked Raito patting at Naruto face.

Groaning Naruto woke up then Raito said, "You don't have much chakra left wait here I am going to finish it."

Then Raito went back and started running down the street jumping around dodging the rocks thrown at him. Using the 'body replacement technique' Raito appeared behind the zombie and with a slash cut off the head of the zombie.

 **Ding**

 **Killed 100 out of 100 zombies**

 **-Gained 10,000 Ryo**

 **-Gained 60 Healing Gem**

 **-Gained 30 Bone pieces of zombie**

 **-Gained 10 eyes of zombie**

 **Killed 1 out of 1 Zombie S1**

 **-Gained 10,000 Exp**

 **-Gained 30,000 Ryo**

 **-Gained 1 Superior Healing Gem**

 **-Gained Skill book – Teleportation (Shunshin no Jutsu)**

 **You level has risen by 1.**

 **You gained 5 stat points to use.**

"Let's go home, I miss my bed already." Said Naruto exhausted

Then the two boys exited the dimension, reached home and slept.

At the Hokage tower

A distressed Sarutobi Hiruzen was facing the windows looking at the Hokage monument.

'How did they disappear?' "CAT, BOAR did you find them?" asked Hiruzen commandingly

"No Hokage-sama." Both kneeled showing respect.

"How did this happen? Even I couldn't find them. BOAR tell me again what happened?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. After I passed the message about Hinata Hyuga I returned to the academy, found the boys in the training hall. I didn't found anything suspicious from Naruto but Raito, he sensed me and looked at my direction but I didn't act or do anything. After the end of academy I followed them as usual and then I saw Raito grabbing Naruto disappeared, not like his movement was fast but it seems he just disappeared and vanished." BOAR recounted the things happened

"Hokage-sama." A figure came into existence beside BOAR and CAT

"HORSE did you find them?" asked Hiruzen

"Yes Hokage-sama both boys are at the house sleeping currently, my clones and bat are looking after them, anything happens there we will know and if I may add, it looked like they were involved in a fight." Said HORSE

"Fight huh? I will find about that later, everyone dismissed." Commanded Hiruzen

"Yes Hokage-sama." With that three very confused ANBU team vanished from the room.

"What really happened? Maybe I am getting too old for this seat? I should find someone to take the seat." Hiruzen exhaled the smoke and buried his head to do paperwork again.

At Raito's house

Raito was on the bed wide awake using chakra sense and remembering the chakra of the people patrolling around his house, extending his search, first he could only sense the chakra, then he could differentiate chakra of different people, then the shape of the people, then the items and now he could vaguely see the surrounding. This Chakra Sense was not the same that was written in the scroll.

According to the scroll the 'Chakra Sense' had two mode, first called 'Domain' where the user releases chakra making a sphere around the user and whenever something comes into the sphere the chakra send signals directly to the brain and the body takes actions immediately and the second was called 'Area Sensing', this used elementals to do because the user uses the chakra and communicate with either of elements to feel the vibrations, shifts, sounds, thermal, etc to get information.

Raito thought that the change was because of the gamer ability then he stopped thinking feeling happy. After sometime Raito woke up and checked his stats and saw HP and CP fully restored. Then he took out books and started finishing it.

After 5 hours of reading

 **Skill 'Reading' leveled up by 8**

 **Skill 'Stealth' leveled up by 2**

 **Skill 'Chakra Control' leveled up by 3**

 **Skill 'Leaf sticking exercise' leveled up by 4**

 **Due to your diligent study INT raised by 4.**

 **Due to understanding the contents of the book perfectly WIS raised by 1.**

 **Due to strenuous exercise STR raised by 2**

Raito threw the dumbbell and books to the side and went to sleep

At 5 in the morning

Ding

Without looking at the message Raito swiped it

"AHHHHHHHH!" a voice screamed, then hurried footsteps were heard, "Raito I can't find my weapons!" Naruto barged inside the room and told Raito about the weapons.

"Ah those weapons? Naruto listen, forget about them, those weapons can't be bought outside the dimension." Said Raito

"B-But I had brought a lot of them, I even used a lot of clones to help me move them." Said Naruto in a dejected voice

"Well that's the truth." Shrugging Raito left the bed and went to the bathroom and after a hot bath Raito made his way to the kitchen where he could see Naruto clones reading and writing everywhere, most of them were writing the same thing over and over again and only a few clones were reading and doing math.

Raito checked the fridge and sighed. "I actually forgot to buy food, damn it. What a troublesome day." Then he walked towards the door, "Oi clones I am going to buy some food and one of you go to Hokage tower and ask jiji about fuinjutsu."

Raito walked towards the street where a lot of stalls were open and want to the first store and asked, "Hey boss, how much for this?"

A shopkeeper inside was moving the boxes when he heard the voice of a young boy, thinking about the first sale of the day he was quite happy but the smile vanished when he saw the boy, immediately making a friendlier smile he went to the front of the store then said, "Ah sorry boy but I am not the shop owner but just a worker here so I don't know the prices, the shopkeeper will probably be late so why don't you check some other stores."

The man was moving boxes so Raito didn't think much but the next three shops were also making different excuses also some of the people in shops were making snickering sounds. But Raito still continued to visit the shops and soon the number of shops Raito visited numbered ten.

"Oi kid don't you get it? They have no intention of selling you anything. They are all the dog of the council, civilian council to be exact. Words got out that you are living with the boy named Uzumaki and of course civilian council being the civilian council will try and ban you but you are of a shinobi family so of course they can't do it but they can sure make some excuses to not sell you." Said a man wearing a cloak with hands out holding a paper bag filled with food stuff.

"I know that and I also know that they are the owner of their stalls. That guy moving boxes is Kenta, lady with blue dress is called Rei, the guy with the bandana is Sora and…" Raito started giving names of each of stall owners he visited, "You see Ossan there is a special law in Konoha after the second shinobi war, after the Konoha ninja council found out that the village could be infiltrated by the civilians of other country and can harm the village by halting the production of foods and other things causing economic instability of the village, they passed a law stating that if a shinobi ever found that civilians trying to do something like that they are to report to the nearby ANBU immediately but ossan that is not the best part I know the law quite a bit more one which says that if the shops inside the village stops selling their products without any reasons and moreover if they lie on the reason not to sell than with enough evidence they are to be taken to T&I department immediately."

With that four ANBU appeared and started knocking out the shop owners and one of the ANBU started taking out seals and put the seals on the forehead. Few shadow cones appeared and carried the shop owners.

"ANBU-san can I ask if you can pass a message to the Anko Mitarashi of T&I department?" asked Raito

"Sure." Said ANBU in a muffled voice

"Thank you, just tell her that this ten was done in by Raito." Said Raito

"Yes." Saying that ANBU left the area

'Ossan is gone? He seems to be same as ANBU with a lot of question marks.' Thought Raito as he walked towards the next store. The shop owner hurriedly sold the things in cheap price, he just wanted this unlucky boy to go faster.

Raito was also enjoying shopping without any limits, "if you buy that much then most of it will rot, why not….." said the shopkeeper but as soon as he saw the boy glaring at him he stopped

"Do you not want to sell it to me, boss?" asked Raito in an innocent voice. The shopkeeper sweated, 'Who would not dare to sell you after you made such a big fuss' the shopkeeper thought but didn't say it out loud. "Well young man it will be 3000 Ryo."

"Boss, I know that you are licensed under the civilian council and earlier that ossan did tell me what your motives were, if sold then hike the price was it? So I will ask you again how much is it?" said Raito

"That's not true at all; it is a fair price for all the things you have bought." Retorted the shop owner

"Listen to me old man, if you don't want me to buy then just say so, I will just walk out" saying that Raito put the bags down and started walking out

"Wait wait, it was my mistake the whole thing cost you just two thousand Ryo." The shopkeeper sweated

"Two thousand seems a bit more to a small boy."

"One thousand five hundred and that's the final price." Said the shopkeeper

"Deal." Said Raito as he gave the shopkeeper a thousand and a five hundred Ryo bill.

 **[Skill Created]**

 **[Negotiation Lv 1 (Passive) Exp 0.0%]**

 **"In life you don't get what you deserve, you get what you negotiate"**

 **-10% chance of negotiation being successful**

 **-Gain 1 WIS every ten levels**

"I will watch this street very very carefully, old man." Said Raito as he left the shop

As Raito reached the house he had many questions in his mind, asking why was a child hated by so many people, even going to extreme lengths denying him of food and clothes. The more he thought the angrier he got so he stopped thinking.

Entering the house, "I'm back" announced Raito

"Welcome back." An old and young voice greeted him.

Smiling Raito went inside to see Hokage and Naruto eating, "Jiji and Naruto you both didn't even wait for me, how cruel." Raito sat down and took a bowl and started eating

"Jiji what are you doing here this early?" asked Raito as he ate his food

"The answer would be both of you Raito-kun." After a silence, "The disappearing act and returning home bloodied was reported to me yesterday by some ANBU, would you like to explain?"

Stunned Raito faced Hiruzen and sighed, after scanning the area Raito said, "Jiji the answer would be shadow clone and clone technique, then body replacement technique then transformation technique."

Sarutobi processed the idea in his head and smiled, "Very well use of academy three and shadow clones, if you could use Genjutsu than it would be even more perfect."

"Then jiji can we enter your library?" asked Raito and Naruto also beamed at the thought

"NO. But you can find things in academy library."

"Not fair." Said Naruto and Raito too frowned

"But I may allow if you two pass the Genin test." Said Hiruzen

"Sure" said the boys grinning

"Jiji tell me how is paper work going?" Asked Raito

"Even though I used the method I had to go through the papers." Hiruzen sighed

"Jiji if we both pass the exam than how about placing us two together." Said Raito

"Although I am Hokage but I have no power to make teams." Said Hiruzen looking curiously at the boy

"But jiji I am willing to exchange information for that, that will definitely help you do less or even no paperwork." Sid Raito as he sat on his chair

"I may be interested." Said Hiruzen his inner self screaming with joy

"Place us both together and I will tell you the secret to finish the paperwork quickly." Said Raito

"Raito-kun, you have to know that what you are asking is really difficult." Said Hiruzen

"Is that so? Then I don't think we have a deal, this amazing information will forever be lost, how sad" said Raito as he called Naruto and started picking books

"Fine I will." Said Hiruzen

"Then please sign here and here." Raito quickly took out a scroll and made Hiruzen sign.

"Then information?" asked Hiruzen

"Ah jiji use shadow clones and ask them to do it and don't use yang chakra." Said Raito as he went out of the door.

"Ah Damn old age." After a long silence Hiruzen sighed

 **Name: Yoshizawa Raito Lv 10 Exp 3100/8000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 1375**

 **CP: 800**

 **STR: 25.5**

 **VIT: 35.7**

 **DEX: 27.54**

 **INT: 36**

 **WIS: 32**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Stat points: 15**

 **Yoshizawa household member: Additional +50 HP per level +2 INT & +3 VIT per level.**

 **Beginner Kenjutsu practitioner: Increase Attack speed and attack power by 20% while using a bladed weapon**

 **Apprentice Undead Hunter: 30% Increase in attack and defense while attacking undead. All stats plus 5 while attacking undead.**

 **Holder of lucky star: additional +1 LUK per level.**

 **Yoshizawa Raito is above average student in the Ninja Academy son of Yoshizawa Michio and Yoshizawa Akeno, aspiring to become the strongest ninja ever and take revenge for his parent's murder.**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind Lv Max (Passive)**

 **Gamer's Body Lv Max (Passive)**

 **[Stealth Lv 15 (active/passive) CP Cost 40 per minute Exp 0.0%].**

 **[Observe Lv 20 (Active) CP Cost 1 Exp 0.0%].**

 **[Shurikenjutsu and Kunaijutsu Lv 10 (Active/Passive) Exp 0.0%].**

 **[Kenjutsu Lv 23 (Active/Passive) Exp 0.0%].**

 **[Bunshin Lv 14 (Active) CP Cost 35 Exp 0.0%].**

 **[Henge Lv 7 (Active) CP Cost 30 Exp 0.0%].**

 **[Kawarimi Lv 12 (Active) CP Cost 15 Exp 0.0%].**

 **[Lying Lv 22 (Passive) Exp 40%].**

 **[Chakra Sense Lv 26 (Active) Exp 90%].**

 **[Motivate Lv 7 (Passive) Exp 30%].**

 **[Detect Bloodlust Lv 13 (Passive) Exp 10%] .**

 **[ID Create Lv 7 (Active) CP Cost 80 Exp 20%].**

 **[ID Escape Lv 7 (Active) CP Cost 80 Exp 20%].**

 **[Intent Lv 3 (Passive) Exp 80%].**

 **[Detect Intent Lv 13 (Passive) Exp 50%].**

 **[Project Intent Lv 3 (Active) Exp 20%].**

 **[Hypnotic Wave Lv 5 (Active) CP Cost 100 Exp 20%].**

 **[Cooking Lv 10 (Active) CP Cost 5 Exp 20%].**

 **[Craft Lv 1 (Active) CP Cost 0 Exp 10%].**

 **[Running Lv 8 (Active/Passive) 90%].**

 **[Reading Lv 8 (Passive) Exp 0.0%].**

 **[Natural Earth affinity Lv 1 (Passive) 80%]**

 **[Chakra Enhancement Lv 1 (Active/Passive) 50% CP Cost 80 per minute]**

 **[Heal Lv 1 (Active) Exp 0.0% CP Cost – 500]**

 **[Chakra Flow Lv 1 (Active) 50% CP Cost 50 per minute]**

 **[Chakra Control Lv13 (Passive) Exp 15.0%]**

 **[Leaf sticking exercise level 15 (Active) Exp 0.0%]**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting at his chair humming a tune and reading a small orange book, sometime giggling, while his shadow clones were furiously doing his work. The paperwork which used to cover his desk all day was no more; instead there were two scrolls on the table.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

A fair-skinned woman of slender build with unique red eyes entered the Hokage office.

"Hokage-sama, Jounin Kurenai Yuhi reporting for duty." Announced Kurenai with a slight bow

"Rest easy Kurenai, have you recovered? I heard that you were quite hurt." Asked Hiruzen his face showing a little concern

"Yes, Hokage-sama I have perfectly recovered. A week in hospital and anyone will do their best to recover faster." Smiled Kurenai

"Today I have a few missions for you." Said Hiruzen as he handed the scroll

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Replied Kurenai softly

"First you will be having afternoon, only girls classes to the graduating class, where you will tell them about the horrors of being a Kunoichi, which may or may not help them free themselves of fangirlism, you are to also allowed to use Genjutsu and I mean use it." Said Hiruzen pointing on the first scroll

"That now will be too cruel." Replied Kurenai softly

"It is now or later which I suppose you don't want to happen?" Questioned Hiruzen

Kurenai didn't say anything but went through the scroll and kept it on her pouch

Hiruzen sighed, "Second you are to observe the students for the Genin team you want at the end of the year exception made Yoshizawa Raito, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. Try to find students which you have easier time developing."

A flash of excitement and as soon as it appeared it disappeared, gathering her courage Kurenai spoke up, "I was thinking about making a scouting/ tracking with the clan students, especially I was looking for Hyuga Hinata to be on my team, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen looked at Kurenai then sighed and answered, "Her team placement was already decided this morning and the recommendation for her grouping was personally sent by Hyuga Hiashi and because of other events, the team was formed and their sensei was decided."

Kurenai sighed in defeat however high her rank was she was not able to contend against a clan leader

"Before I leave I would like to know who the team leader is, Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai

At the academy

Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Naruto and Raito were walking towards the ground.

"Bah how would I know how it starts raining? Or how salt is made." Whined Naruto

"These teachers don't know how to teach anything and why do we need to learn these math and all? We should be learning some cool Ninjutsu, like an awesome fire technique…." Naruto continued talking where as the others just ignored him

Raito slowed down and came next to Shikamaru and asked, "Oi Shikamaru do you know anything about yang chakra?"

"Eh not much but only Akimichi clan in Konoha uses yang chakra in their jutsu like body expansion jutsu but I don't know much about it." Said Shikamaru

"Well Naruto did say about Uzumaki clan having yang chakra which got me interested." Replied Raito as he pointed at Naruto

"Shika, Raito. Walk faster I am hungry." Said Choji as his stomach made a rumbling noise

"Choji you were eating those chips right now, how can you be so hungry?" asked Raito

"I can eat anytime, looking at the bento boxes Hinata is carrying is making me really hungry, all I can thing is how good they are." Replied Choji

"You should thing more on how to defeat me this Saturday than those bento boxes." Provoked Raito

Choji paled for a second then replied

"This time I will definitely win." Said Choji seriously

"Haha everything will be decided this Saturday." Laughed Raito

"Oi you guys how can you be so slow? Walk faster." Shouted Naruto

Everyone reached the clearing and sat under the tree. Hinata was sitting beside Naruto with faint redness on her face. Choji and Raito also took out their food.

"How did you learn this Ninjutsu?" asked Shikamaru

"What?" confused by the question Raito looked at Shikamaru

"Space time Ninjutsu, how did you learn it? I don't think I have seen any ninja do it and the only Ninjutsu which are known as space-time Ninjutsu is fourth Hokage's flying thunder god technique." Asked Shikamaru as he watched Raito

"Well…..eh….umm." (Why the fuck does he have to ask questions about this? Space time Ninjutsu my ass. The fuck.) Raito inwardly cursed a million times but his expression remained the same outside and then he sighed, "Well if you like to know about it then all I can say is that it was an accident. Let's not talk about it anymore and also this Saturday I want to take you all to somewhere so be prepared."

"Where?" questioned Hinata and Shikamaru

"That creepy place …..." Said Naruto but as soon as he said a kunai was lodged by his side

"Naruto what did I tell you?" Raito looked at Naruto annoyed

Choji came between them and said, "Don't fight but if you want to fight do it after eating."

Shikamaru grabbed Raito and whispered, "Secret?"

Raito just nodded

"Someone?" asked Shikamaru as his eyes scanned the place

"Women Jounin level, using Genjutsu I think, northwest at forest." Whispered Raito as his neck shrank down to his collar

"Thank you for the food." Shouted Choji and Naruto

"Oi you two leave me some." Said Raito as he reached for the food

"Here Raito-san for you." Said Hinata as she handed Raito a box

"Ah thank you Hy…Hinata-san." Said Raito as he opened the box

Hinata just smiled sweetly.

"Oh Chicken. I love it." As Raito ate the chicken he praised the chicken to the high heavens and at that time a shadow successfully snatched the box and began eating from it.

Dumfounded Raito, "Eh….The hell….y-you…Ino?" Raito pointed at the now sitting Ino patting her stomach.

"Oi! That was my chicken." Shouted Raito

"Huh so what? You should feel honored that this lady is eating your food." Said Ino proudly

"Honored? Honored my ass. Do you know how good those chickens were? So juicy, so tender and now I can't have it anymore." Then suddenly realizing he looked at the three boys behind him

Shikamaru was eating when he felt someone staring his food, "No way I am gonna give you mine."

Choji made a face saying: 'If you touch it, I am going to kill you.'

And Naruto was patting his bulged stomach, "Ah soo good."

"It's just food how can you be so petty? Here, you can have this." Said Ino as she handed him a bento box.

"This smell, oh shit! Choji get ready to take him to infirmary, Naruto Raito is going to faint help me inform Mari-sensei." Whispered Shikamaru

Raito opened the box and his face paled

[Bento box of hundred herbs

Contains fried egg, fried sausage, pickled carrots and rice

Status effect: +Poison, Faint

Recommended not to eat

A bento made by Yamanaka Ino waking four in the morning practiced with her mother getting several cuts on the finger.

If you don't eat it you make the girl cry and if you eat it you are going to cry.]

'What the fuck!? I don't have a choice.' Then Raito glance at Ino then her finger which had cuts bandaged

"If you don't want to, you should give it back." Said Ino

Gritting his teeth Raito ate everything in 30 seconds

[Status: Fainting in 3…2…1]

[Self recovery in 1 hour]

Then everything blacked out for Raito

"Choji go!" shouted Shikamaru

Choji carried Raito to the infirmary

"W-What h-h-happened?" Ino fell to her knees tears dropping from her eyes

A hand touched her shoulders and Ino face and tried to explain, "I-I didn't m-mean to do…."

Hinata hugged Ino and said, "Ino-san did you use standard hundred herbs and mixed them with food and fried at the beginning."

Ino weakly nodded to that

Hinata smiled brightly and said, "Nothing will happen to Raito-san, he will just faint for one hour and when he wakes up he will feel much stronger than before and will also gain immunity to most of the Konoha poisons."

Ino looked at Hinata studied her expression and asked, "Really?"

Hinata nodded, "You have made him even stronger so you should feel happy and when Raito-san learns of it he will also be happy. I am sure of it."

"We should also go to infirmary then." Said Ino as she stood up

"Ino-san there is a compulsory afternoon class for girls only, which would be starting soon, we should go there boys will have some free time they are going to be there." Said Hinata

Ino nodded then looked at Hinata and gave her thumbs up, "Hinata you didn't shutter not even once. Good job."

"T-Thanks, I am t-trying my best." Hinata smiled shyly

Gamer's world – Earth

"How can this happen!? How? How? How? Damn it"

"Haaaaaaa!"

Aura released out visible to the naked eyes, covering him and expanding, destroying everything it touched then he pulled his arm and hit the land beneath him destroying it from existence and a light creating a space crack on the sky.

BAM! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!

"Sigh."

A soft sigh changing heaven and earth mending it to its original form.

"You shouldn't watch TV if it makes you this emotional."

"All died but one, it is but just a week barely, how the hell one dies so easily?" argued Han-Jee Han

"You did say one survived." Said Sang-ah

"Even if I get a recipe I cannot do anything with it." replied Han-Jee Han

"So he has been chosen?" asked Sang-ah

"Comparing he really is the weakest and that world have the lowest energy concentration. He is just too lucky."

"Lucky?" Sang-ah waved her hand a blue screen appeared then she covered her small mouth holding back her giggles.

"Ah." Dumfounded Han-Jee Han scratched his head in shame

"How is he even alive?" asked Han-Jee Han

"It is because of that artifact, I guess." Answered Sang-ah

"But how long will he last?" sorrow appeared in Han-Jee Han's eye

"Why not add this?" with a wave of hand a blue screen appeared

After 1 hour

At the infirmary

Ding

[Skill Obtained: Poison Resistance Lv 5 (Passive)]

[Due to medicinal cleansing gain STR+2]

"Kid, if you are awake than get up, we don't have all day to waste. Heard from the Nara boy that you ate hundred herb mixture, you were knocked out for a whole hour." Said Mari-sensei

"What hundred herb, it's more like hundred poison. I thought I was gonna die there, seriously." Said Raito as he patted several places on his body.

"Excuse me but I would like to check my patient." Said a boy with onyx eye with ash gray hair wearing purple clothes and bandages on his arms.

"No need I have run a diagnostic jutsu and everything is fine." Said Mari

"Ah….Em…Senpai I feel fine, so I will be going and hopefully I will bring someone to fill this bed for you sometime later." Said Raito giving his fake smile as he stood up and used observe on the medic ninja.

Yakushi Kabuto Lv?

?

Description: ?

"It's Kabuto and as a medic ninja I will not allow my patient to leave from my view until I clarify that he is perfectly well and also I ask you not to harm someone outside of the practice field." Said Kabuto as he took a stance.

Raito knitted his eyebrow in annoyance

"Stand down Genin Kabuto, student Raito falls under my responsibility and Raito you too will do no such thing." Ordered Mari-sensei

"Hai Mari-sensei." Relaxed Kabuto giving his smile looking at Raito

As soon as Raito exited the infirmary he was tackled by Naruto.

"Now you wanna try killing me by hugging?" said Raito as he pushed Naruto

"You and your damn mouth. Because of it you nearly died today? And you Shikamaru you knew about it, didn't you? That poison bento?" asked Naruto angrily

"Shut up all of you! You boys were supposed to be at your class, studying. So go to your class and waste some time now" Said Mari-sensei as she glared at the boys which remained at Raito at the end.

Four boys groaned and went towards the class room.

"So anyone gonna tell me what this hundred thing is?" asked Naruto

"Naruto, hundred herb mixture was mixture of poison and antidote made up of hundred different herbs made by my clan used to strengthen out body and gain immunity from most of the poisons found in our village." Said Choji with a rare look of seriousness

"It is kind of tradition in the clans when they become Chunin; they have to drink this mixture." Said Shikamaru

"That's some weird tradition where you have to get knocked out." Said Naruto

All of them reached the class and found the ever noisy class to be pin drop silence, all the boys were quietly doing their own things and the girls were looking pale and some had tears.

"Oi did someone die or something?" said Raito

All the attention were drawn to the four new arrivals and most of them had anger and sorrow on their faces

"What?" questioned Raito

Choji and Shikamaru forcefully made Raito bow then Shikamaru said, "Sorry he is just out of infirmary so the drugs must be screwing with his brain?" Then Shikamaru also made Naruto bow

"Kurenai?" came a voice

"Mari." Replied Kurenai as she saw her friend

"You were supposed to be-." Said Kurenai her face showing confusion

"Don't say anything right now but it is all because of this brat." Said Mari as she punched Raito on the head

"So he is Raito?" asked Kurenai as she pointed finger at Raito

Mari frowned and questioned, "Wasn't this supposed to be girls only class?"

"Iruka-sensei, we will be in the next class, let this get absorbed in their head and I will be taking these brats." Said Mari

Iruka nodded at the statement and watched them going helplessly

The next room was same as class 1-A but emptier

"Well brats take a sit and let Kurenai-sensei do her job." Said Mari-sensei

Shikamaru and Raito frowned but followed the instruction. Choji and Naruto did the same.

"I have got a bad feeling about this." Said Naruto as he sat

Kurenai made hand signs

Snake → Rat

Chakra flared

"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique"

At the same time Raito chakra sense activated itself and made an invisible sphere of chakra. Then he saw himself sitting on the seat then a small seed of chakra entered inside the brain.

[Foreign Chakra detected]

[Motor pathway disabled]

[Sensory pathway altered]

[Foreign Chakra sending information to the brain]

[Creating video from the information]

[Saving video…ERROR]

[Creating a new feature called "Files" for saving important documents, videos and picture]

[Saving Video…. Video named "Kunoichi's dangerous life"]

[Foreign Chakra trapped…Dissecting Foreign Chakra…Gathering useful information]

[Organizing information…Jutsus categorized…..Jutsus stored in the library]

[Use Merit points for exchange]

[Transcendental will disabled]

Dumfounded Raito looked at the notification he was getting then small tendrils of white light escaped from the lucky star and got absorbed into Raito's body.

Then he blinked facing Mari and Kurenai. Face expressionless he yawned then his head hit the desk

Mari came forward and lightly tapped Raito. Not getting any response she shook him violently, then lightly patted his face.

"His breathing is long but pulse is weak, pupil not responding to light, no pain sensation, Kurenai use diagnosis jutsu you have more control than me." Said Mari

"Diagnosis jutsu." Chakra flared

"Nothing. He is fine, nothing is wrong with is body. His mind is just resting?" Said Kurenai a little bit confusion and shock clearly seen on her face.

"Will he be fine?" asked Mari traces of worry could be seen on her face.

Kurenai silently nodded.

"Wake up Raito, wake up." Tears were gathered on her eyes

"Perhaps we should take him to infirmary."

"No, I don't like it there and the boy gives me odd feeling. He will be fine, just fine here." Said Mari

Raito Mindscape

Four black blurry figures, two pairs were standing opposite Raito made up of black, gray and white dots repeating some words like a broken record.

"LAST ….HOPE….LAST…

MUST…SURVIVE

GIFT….LAST ….HOPE

YOU…LIKE…LIKE."

LOVE…..LOVE…..YOU…FORE…"

"Uhhh….. I just want to leave." Clutching his head Raito wished for his leave.

Snapping open his eyes Raito jumped back pulled his kunai and shuriken on each of his hand then threw all of them at Kurenai.

Dodging the shuriken on her left then at right by swaying then she jumped only to face a kunai near her face.

Tink!

"Calm down Raito everything is fine that was all false, nothing was real, it was just a Genjutsu." Said Mari as she stood in front of Kurenai with a Dwarf Battle Blade.

"If you do that again, I am going to make you experience the same pain." Said Raito as he pocketed his weapons and clutched his head.

"That was a simple Genjutsu, does not do any kind of pain." Explained Kurenai

"No pain? I have a splitting headache. For god's sake can I get any kind of treatment?" asked Raito

"Come here."

"Mystic palm technique."

"This jutsu is the most common medical jutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the.." lectured Mari-sensei

"I know about it already, at least theory." Raito cut Mari-sensei

"That's good then, and what the hell brat I wanted to boast about how Genjutsu will not affect you and some more but you went blank, it looked like you were affected by the Genjutsu. Sigh, I feel like the parent feeding and raising a child who cannot do a thing properly." Mocked Mari-sensei

"Hmph, I was not affected by that Genjutsu, I was analyzing it, you know I have not been affected by any kind of Genjutsu since I learned fathers jutsu." Said Raito proudly puffing his chest

"Oh analyzing my jutsu eh? Then tell me how it works?" questioned Kurenai

"Come on Kurenai you know the boy doesn't mean it. No one can dissect your Genjutsu that fast, even though this brat is good he is not that good." Said Mari

"Isn't it just some Genjutsu, you are making it-"

Raito was cut off by the three crying boys tears coming out and dropping on the table making it wet.

Kurenai walked up to the three and slammed her hand on the table, "Attention students Akimichi, Nara and Uzumaki, what you saw just now….." Kurenai continued counseling them

"Mari sensei I….. saw mom and… dad and they….they told me that I….. I was their last hope and I must…. survive and asked me if I liked…. my gift and…." Said Raito tears covering his face.

Mari hugged Raito and said, "They loved you, they loved you so much." Her hug becoming even tighter.

After a while

[Gamers mind activated]

Raito pushed Mari and stretched his body which made popping sounds then faced her and asked, "Mari-nee…..Ahem I mean Mari-sensei, why don't you give me your Dwarf Battle blade and I will forgive Kurenai-sensei."

"Forget it, NO, what does you hating Kurenai have anything to do with me?" harrumphed Mari

"What!? But she is your friend?" questioned Raito as he looked Mari with shock.

"So, what!? This here is my baby." Said Mari as she pulled the sword and embracing and rubbing her face on the sheath.

"No way, it means that, this sword came from there?" asked Raito showing confused face

"YOU BRAT!" Mari punched Raito which flew him to the wall

"Oh party time eh? But I haven't brought anything but this peeping tom will do, I guess." Said voice appears to be fairly tall woman with a slender frame. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes with short, spiky purple hair.

""Anko!"" shouted Mari and Kurenai as they saw Anko throwing a body

"Anko-nee." Waved Raito as he saw Anko

"Iruka-sensei!" shouted Naruto as he realized who was on the ground.

Naruto jumped towards Iruka and pointed at Anko, "You...why….A-Anko m-ma'am."

"Oh! So Blondie you remember me huh? How long has it been? Umm…half a year and you didn't come to visit me." Anko hugged Naruto and drew her kunai and made a small cut on Naruto's cheek

"Such rich blood, I have missed it? Why don't you come with me tonight and enjoy several new poison concoctions I have made in these past few months." Said Anko as seductively made a gulping sound.

"No!NO!NOO!" roared Naruto as he took steps back and tried jumping through the window.

A shadow came between Naruto and window and hold him by his jacket then smiled and said, "Now Naruto don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, you know I am stronger than Anko, I will never let anything happen to you until you are in this room."

The words were fully domineering but as the last part came by chuckles and laughter were heard.

"Let me go, let me go, LET ME GO!, roared Naruto "I don't want to be near that crazy snake lady." Struggled Naruto

"What the hell is going on?" asked Shikamaru and Choji nodded

"Haha than listen to me, sometime back Anko-nee used to come visit me and like a fated encounter, those two met and argued about the which food is the best one said ramen and the other said dango, Anko-nee got irritated so she used her snakes to bite Naruto and when she didn't see and reaction from him, she used even more lethal poison. Thing is Naruto doesn't die from poison and Anko-nee likes to try new kinds of poison using Naruto, so whenever Naruto sees Anko he just does this….even though he knows there is no escape." Explained Raito

"Completely immune to all poison?" asked Shikamaru

"Till now." Answered Raito

"Oi Oi isn't it too dangerous?" asked Shikamaru

"Yeah" Shrugged Raito "If you wanna tell her then do so."

Then with a wave Raito pulled potato chips and started eating it, watching the bickering of his seniors. "Want some?" He asked to Shikamaru and Choji. Both nodded and started eating.

Kurenai rolled her eyes and coughed to get attention, "Iruka-sensei you came here at the right time…if you would explain today's topic to them please."

"I already learned about it at the clan." Said Shikamaru

Choji nodded, "Me too."

Raito pointed at Anko and said, "Anko-nee's version was much more detailed than this one." To which Naruto also nodded

Iruka's eyebrow twitched then he shouted, "What the hell are you teaching my students?"

Anko replied in a blank face, "What they needed to know."

"Chunin Iruka, Special jounin Anko stand down." Ordered Mari

"If I have to pull out ranks, to stop quarrels and baby fights then I should start punching." Mumbled Mari

Anko, Kurenai and Raito immediately went next to Mari trying to calm her.

Seeing all the strange things today made Shikamaru sigh endlessly, and then he faced towards Naruto, pointed towards the four and said, "Do I even need to ask?"

"Well lets just say that Mari-sensei get a bit violent when she is angry, drunk and emotional." Said Naruto with a smile on his face.

At Hokage office

Evening 5 pm, the sun is going down painting the horizon red and darkness descends, wind blowing taking leaves with it.

Hiruzen signed the scroll, tied it and locked it in the drawer, then taking a puff he spoke, "Kakashi, come in. The wind is bit chilly now."

A figure materialized in front of the desk where Hiruzen is sitting closing the small orange book he replied, "Hokage-sama." His lazy eye focusing at his leader.

"Kakashi this time you have a team." Said Hiruzen again releasing a puff then the silence continued

"Uchiha, Uzumaki and someone?" asked the one eyed man opening his orange little pleasure

"Uzumaki, Yoshizawa and Hyuga." Replied Hiruzen slowly

"Well that came as a shock, what happened to the senior council and civilian council and him?" asked Kakashi interest appearing in his eye

"Something happened and we found that the civilian council were making trouble for a ninja family hence they are facing some charges and the senior council have found news of their grandsons and were not quite happy to hear the news and him…Danzo is being Danzo in the shadows wating for the storm to calm down." Replied Hiruzen neither fast nor slow enjoying his smoke

"What will happen to Uchiha?" asked Kakashi

"You can take him as apprentice, if he awaken his Sharingan, if not than it is your choice." Said Hiruzen turning around looking out the window

"Years passed and the two founding clans are reduced to the state they are now, what will happen in the future? What will happen to shinobi? This village, I cannot help but worry." Said Hiruzen mixture of sorrow and worry in his face

Taking a puff he continued, "Daimyo of the fire country need us and we need him, we should balance this frail status quo."

"Hokage-sama." Voiced Kakashi

"Ah, Kakashi please take that scroll, it contains information about your future students. Have a look at it." said Hiruzen sitting on his chair looking at the silver haired jounin

"So I have to make sure that Yoshizawa doesn't kill the Hyuga?" asked Kakashi

"I don't think you will have to, he seems to be accepting Hyuga very well." Replied Hiruzen

"If something like that had happened to me then I wouldn't know if I could forgive them. He seems to be a nice person." Smiled Kakashi

Hiruzen sighed, "You are a nicer person Kakashi. Now you should leave and if you see Gai then do tell him to stop training on the street, I don't want to see paperwork regarding him anymore."

"Yes Hokage-sama" said Kakashi and disappeared in a puff of smoke


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Iruka stood at the podium and by his side were Mari, Kurenai, Mizuki and few other teachers.

Iruka with a serious gaze scanned the students sitting at their seats and couldn't help but feel pain, internally sighed and said, "I have been teaching you for the past few months and was wishing to see improvement, not just academically but also practically, I was hoping that you all will show maturity and start taking your training seriously as it will be the last semester and also the last chance for graduation. I and the other teachers are here to train you and make sure you ready for ninja life but the truth is when someone doesn't want to improve then we teachers are helpless and I have felt this helplessness for quite a time now, so today I had to make you see the true horrors of being a ninja. In this class girls have more problems than boys, instead of polishing their skills they were fawning over boys making fan clubs, love clubs and all those stupid things and till yesterday I had to stop two young soon to be ninja student from arguing over the place they sit. I am not only telling girls but also the boys in the class. Every single day I record the throwing accuracy, crossing obstacle and many other things, and I have to say that except some students' majority are just worse. Those who want to make progress are making progress and are the ones to survive longer. Students, today you have seen a small part of life of ninja and I hope that you all got to know something."

Then Iruka tilted his head to see the teachers and sighed internally and faced the students again and said, "Classes will start from Monday, think if you really want to be ninja and when I stand again in front of you I hope I find something hopeful. Class dismissed."

After dismissing the class Iruka could see the students faces full of worry, concern, confusion, shame and various other emotions. And the half of the students who were mainly from the clans and some other had no change in emotion.

Seeing the sad and downcast faces of his students Iruka felt pain in his chest and had a pained faced.

Mari patted Iruka's shoulder and said, "You did a great job, Iruka. What you and Kurenai did will save a lot of life and help them make strong. Don't you forget what you are doing is all for them. Tomorrow go to the tower, you have a mission."

Iruka replied with a nod

Then Mari looked at Mizuki, "Mizuki-sensei please go to the tower now, Hokage-sama has a mission for you and take Koro-sensei with you. It wouldn't take more than a week."

"Toga-sensei, Nozomu-sensei since I will be leaving academy, it would be best that we start choosing another head teacher for my replacement." Said Mari after which she left the room along with Toga and Nozomu.

Outside the academy

"Hinata-san, are you really fine? You look kind of pale." Asked Raito

Hinata weakly nodded but said nothing to Raito's question

Raito sighed and faced Ino, "Ino what about you? Are you fine?"

With anger on her face Ino roared, "How can you even ask that? That…..That cruel thing t-they do to….kunoichi…how can they? (Sob...sob)"

"Ino," Choji looked sad then patted her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Troublesome teachers." Mumbled Shikamaru who also patted Ino on her shoulders.

"Everything will be fine Ino, Hinata. We will be there to protect you all. As the future Hokage I promise to keep you all safe no matter what. Believe it!" Proclaimed Naruto

Hinata and Ino smiled a little when they heard Naruto words.

Raito on the side also smiled a little then asked, "Why don't we go and eat something? I heard there is a new barbeque shop which opened this Sunday, giving huge discount till this week."

"Yosh, let's go. Raito's paying." Said Choji

"Sure, why not?" said Raito as he glared at Choji

As the man uses alcohol as his comfort, the soon to be ninja used food as their comfort, forgetting their worries. In ninja world raping kunoichi has been really common thing and the only way to be safe is to be strong, strong enough to protect themselves and others.

Sounds of loud laughter and talking came from a room which was heard by the many ninja in the other rooms but no one stopped them.

After an hour or so the six left the shop. Ino, Choji, Hinata and Shikamaru went together to the clan district. Naruto went home alone as Raito said that he wanted some alone time...

During night when winds are blowing hard, the lights of the shops are long closed and the windows are shut tight, a lone figure jumped from roof to roof his silver hair making it more eye catching under the moon.

Hatake Kakashi reached the memorial stone and stood in front of it watching and reading the names of his most precious peoples. Then he started sharing his day:

"Rin, Obito, I am going to take a team again, they are somewhat different. A Hyuga girl, she is shy and have low confidence; she is quite different from the rest of Hyuga. Next we have Uzumaki Naruto, sensei's son, good kid and has good nose, he was able to find me. He is so much like sensei, those blue eyes and blond hair, change some clothes and remove those whiskers and you will get mini version of sensei. Last is the kid I am worried about, his name is Yoshizawa Raito, poor nice kid, he's smart and has already mastered his family technique which will rival Hyuga in future. With Sharingan gone Byakugan is the face of Konoha now. Sensei am I really." Kakashi was thinking inwardly when suddenly he heard a voice

"Heh, people do come here at night. I thought I was the only one." Said the voice coming from the shadows

Shadow finally shaped into a figure marking a boy with black hair looked about ten to 13 year old. Kakashi recognized the boy from the picture earlier; the boy was one of the students he was going to teach, Yoshizawa Raito.

Raito looked at the unknown man or ninja in front of him. Wearing standard Konoha flak jacket, face covered 2/3rd, only one eye visible and most eye catching silver hair.

 **Hatake Kakashi Lv?**

 **?**

Raito walked slowly towards the memorial tablet where he stood there mumbling his words and hands on his pocket stared lazily at the tablet.

Kakashi stood there watching the boy the figure reminding of him, alone watching the tablet.

"My name is -" said Kakashi but before he could finish Raito replied cutting him off.

"Hatake Kakashi or people often say Kakashi of the Sharingan. I have heard about you from a lot of people, a lot, at least for me." Interrupted Raito

"Oh it seems I am really famous, eh?" said Kakashi sounding pleased

"Infamous, they told me that you are really good at ticking people off, always late at least two to three hours, read porn in public and sexually harass every kunoichi you see, destroyer of the innocence of all the small boys and the girls." Said Raito in a single breath which looked like it was thoroughly memorized.

"Ah haha….. I am really not like that. In fact I am really a nice person who" Kakashi tried to explain himself.

"Reads porn in the public. It is true cuz I have seen it myself. Is it not?" asked Raito

"Icha-Icha is not porn it is literature, and a very nice at that." Explained Kakashi

"Whatever. I am here for my prayer." Then Raito turned towards the tablet.

Three hours went by only the whistling of the winds was heard. On the lonely night, two people, a boy and a man reminisced the past.

Raito stepped back then turned around and walked back. Kakashi also did the same.

"Don't you want to tell me your name?" asked Kakashi

"No."

"I did give you my name so you should also give me your name. It is common courtesy." Said Kakashi with an eye smile

Raito looked at the silver haired jounin, "You didn't give me your name because I already knew it. Also I know that you know my name. You should be more direct when you ask something. No need to go in circle."

Then Raito started walking.

"Do you know what really happened to your parents?" asked Kakashi in a more serious way.

"Something, but not everything. Do you guys know the full story?" asked Raito in an irritated voice

"No. then –"

"Then nothing now, if in the future I have a chance I will know everything."

"What will you do after you know everything?"

"I will ask Hokage-jiji or the new Hokage to do something first." Said Raito, not wanting to talk more he walked faster towards the exit.

"(Sigh) I wanted to talk a little bit more." Said Kakashi as he also left the memorial hall

Raito

"So he is going to be out sensei, huh?" Raito whispered to himself making a small smile. "I should give Anko-nee something for the information."

Friday morning

"OW! OW!" Naruto cried in pain as he fell to the ground. Chest rising and falling Naruto stayed on the ground looking at the sky.

"Why don't we go that place? Going there is so much better than doing this." Said Naruto

"I am not a chakra freak like you, I used all the chakra this morning to try something so quit whining and continue doing the stretching." Ordered Raito

Taking a deep breath Naruto shouted, "Yosh, once more." Then again continued his stretching.

After sometime an exhausted Naruto and Raito came inside and sat on the sofa.

"Oi Naruto what would you be doing on your free day when you were not with us?" asked Raito

"Eh nothing. I would just roam around the village and practice something." answered Naruto

Taking a breath Raito shouted and jumped, "Yosh, we are going shopping Naruto. I couldn't buy much last time and when tomorrow Choji comes he alone will be able to finish what we have right now."

"Y-you won't be able to buy anything with me around. So" said Naruto in a dejected voice

But before he could speak anymore he was cut off by Raito, "You haven't even tried."

"It has always been like that." Naruto spat

"Well not anymore, be brave and try, I promise everything will be alright because Naruto … I am god symbolizing change in your puny mortal life." Raito laughed dramatically his chin high and pointing at Naruto

Few chuckles of laughter came from Naruto.

"Mm let's go then." Said Naruto

Market plaza

Naruto was walking uncomfortably the fact being the people glaring him with the cold, scary eyes. Under the gaze of the people his body was shrinking, his mood sinking, he was gritting his teeth, fish clenched.

SMACK!

Raito slapped Naruto on the back, pointed at the shop and gave him some money, "There's the shop. Get some onion, beans, tomato, garlic, spinach, egg, meat and meat."

"Woah, Woah Raito wait slow down I can't remember everything." Said Naruto as he made a stopping gesture to Raito

"Naruto you really are dumb but any way here." Raito brought out a paper and pen and wrote the names and gave it to Naruto.

Hearing the boy's sound the surrounding shopkeepers froze, many of them had awkward faces and especially one had black face. He hurriedly tried to close his shop.

"Boss why are you in a hurry, do you not want to sell ….to us?" asked a voice

"N-Nonsense I...I was just going to replace the basket, some fresh vegetable just arrived so I-I was just to change them." Said the shop owner

"Oh! No need boss. We will be fine." Said Raito as he glared at the shop keeper

"Now Naruto try to pick the way I told you last time and before giving the money show me." Said Raito

Naruto nodded and started picking carefully, slowly picking, rotating and pinching, checking the vegetables.

A few meters away few men and women were whispering to each other.

"Are we really selling food to the demon?"

"The leader said to make his life difficult but…."

"There is that kid with the demon."

"Why is he helping the demon?"

Raito turned around and looked at the people who were whispering, he saved their data in the library.

Soon minutes went by; Raito tapped his foot in annoyance seeing Naruto select the ingredients, which was way too slow. So he pulled a kunai out and started practicing with it. He started adding normal chakra to the kunai then added earth elemental chakra to it. Seeing the increase in stat of the kunai Raito was very happy.

 **[Standard Konoha Kunai – Common Quality (Enhanced)]**

 **A common weapon used by the ninja of the 'Village Hidden by the Leaf' designed for thrusting and stabbing.**

 **Accuracy: +6%**

 **Durability: 100 (200)**

 **Weight: 500gm (1kg)**

 **# Chakra flow property: Increased defense, increased hardness, increased destructive force**

'In game you get status effect like burn or paralyze, but I didn't get anything like that (sigh). So length remain same but the weight increases that means now this kunai is stronger than just before but, the accuracy dropped by 4%. Ah! I have to learn either fire or lightning type to get status effects. And and I even have to buy a new sword, I can just steal it from someone. No no nono even ninja should have some boundaries, why can't someone just give me a super ultimate weapon or something. Damn it! Just a few more months and I can buy some real weapons.'

Raito frowned in frustration which had nothing to do with Naruto and shopkeeper but the shopkeeper connected Raito frowning with Naruto picking vegetable. So the shopkeeper hurriedly helped Naruto although a bit reluctantly.

"Done!" shouted Naruto

"Huh? Didn't I tell you to let me see before buying? Now give me the bags." Raito put away the kunai and shouted at Naruto and he snatched the bags after seeing the contents and put it in the inventory.

Even though Raito was scolding Naruto, he still had a smile on his face. "So, are we going home?" Asked Naruto

"No," replied Raito calmly

"Huh? What do you mean by no?" Asked Naruto

"No means we are not going home right now, we are going to Higurashi shop now." Replied Raito

"But it's already ten and I haven't eaten anything and I am hungry and…" Naruto made annoying sound which seem to affect Raito as Raito was glaring at Naruto.

"Here buy some snacks." Said Raito as he handed Naruto some money. "I will be watching you so don't buy too many sweets."

"Okay" said Naruto as he ran into one of the shop

Clang

The door opened and two boys came in.

"Wel-" the shopkeeper frowned at the boys who came in. Although he was happy just a moment ago, his smile vanished and hatred replaced his previous visage.

"We are not open. Come another time." Said the shopkeeper

"But the sign definitely said open." Said Naruto as he pointed at the sign on the door

"I am the boss of this shop so if I say not open then it's not open. So get out of my shop!" roared the shopkeeper

Naruto frowned and he clenched his fist but then he loosened his fist and walked back.

Raito glared at the shopkeeper and his eyebrow knitted.

"What are you looking at brat? Keep looking and I will-"

"SHUT UP!" roared Raito his chakra flaring.

The shopkeeper was cut off by Raito and was looking at Raito.

"We are just here to buy some snacks." Then he looked at Naruto and ordered, "Go and get some snacks. After we pay we are never going to some at this shitty place again."

Naruto looked at the shopkeeper and then Raito then he hurriedly went to some shelves and picked some snacks and placed at the counter.

"Naruto-baka why are you so stupid? If you buy, then buy a lot." Raito scolded Naruto then went to the shelves then picked all the chips then again went and picked a box of nutri bar.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" asked Naruto

"Nope, Choji can definitely finish them in an hour." Replied Raito

Naruto just laughed.

They paid the shopkeeper and left the shop.

"You definitely used chakra there. How did you do it?" asked Naruto

"Oh that, Anko-nee uses it frequently so I learned from her. I just used some chakra when shouting that's all." Said Raito

"I wanna try it too." Said Naruto

"Not now, let's go to Higurashi's first." Raito ran

Naruto followed Raito and whenever he was about to caught Raito, he just increased his speed. After it happened three or four time Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he stopped and sat down at the road.

Raito was laughing hard inside, he was enjoying the so called race. But before he could enjoy anymore he saw Naruto sitting down on the road, pouting.

With a wry smile Raito approached Naruto and asked, "What happened? Let's go."

"You are definitely cheating, I know It." said Naruto

"Yes I am." Said Raito simply

"Don't lie to me you definitely- what!?" confused Naruto looked at Raito for explanation

"Naruto-baka I am using chakra to enhance my body." Replied Raito

"How?" asked Naruto

Raito sighed and answered, "Tap in to your chakra and wash your whole body with it."

"Huh? What? How?" asked confused Naruto

"Chakra Naruto chakra, from here spread it to whole body." Raito pointed at the navel then moved his hands showing where to take chakra to.

Naruto tried and tried and got blue from trying it but got depressed at the result then tried again.

Not willing to stand on the road, Raito pulled Naruto to the park where he again tried.

"Naruto why don't you try it later?" asked Raito

"Just a bit more, Chakra is going there but but….I feel like I can do it anytime soon. Ah again." Replied Naruto

Minutes passed by and it was already eleven and Naruto was still practicing. Raito had already finished some chips while watching Naruto.

'Why don't I try it once more?' Looking at the CP Raito decided, "Naruto come here and do it.

Naruto came in front of Raito and started practicing.

Raito also stood up and made a rat seal.

Invisible sphere of chakra surrounded Raito then again expanded covering Naruto.

"What are you doing Raito?" asked Naruto

"Just shut up and start practicing." said Raito

Naruto started again and Raito could now see a blue flame near the heart region on the abdominal region, the blue color travelling on a path but never coming out of the path.

Deactivating the 'Chakra Sense' Raito said, "Naruto, when you were eating ramen you said that it felt like your body was on fire, you could feel the warmth travelling from your belly to all the places, the power, that awesomeness. Just try to feel the same thing replace ramen with chakra in your belly."

"You say weird things but I believe in you, Raito." Said Naruto then he again made a rat seal then a thin blue light over his skin could be seen which quickly disappeared.

Raito smiled then instructed Naruto again. After quite some time Naruto was able to successfully enhance his body completely.

"Now try to hold it for at least a minute."

10 seconds

30 seconds

1 minute

2 minute

3 minute

"Awesome! I was able to do it. Yay!" shouted Naruto in joy

 **Ding**

 **[Congratulation on teaching 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Lesser Chakra enhancement']**

 **[Gained 2 merit points]**

 **[Skill teaching leveled up by 2]**

'Merit points again? What the hell is it? There is nothing about this in the help menu.'

"Hey, hey Raito did you see that aren't I too super awesome? Haha." Laughed Naruto

Take this." Raito threw a packet of chips

"Thank you."' Said Naruto as he started munching on the chips

After a bit of resting both went to the Higurashi store

Cling

"Welcome" a heavy voice welcomed the two boys

 **Higurashi Tetsu Lv?**

 **?**

"Hello" the boys replied with a bow.

"My names Tetsu. You kids must be academy students eh? Why don't you give me your student card now?" said Tetsu

Confused both boys looked at the man but nodded and brought out their cards.

'Uzumaki Naruto.' Tetsu looked at boy and chuckled inwardly, 'Mini Minato, how could anyone not know.'

'Yoshizawa Raito.' Tetsu looked at the boy.

And with a nod he said, "Now tell me what you want to buy and I'll give it to ya."

"Four sets of shuriken and two sets of kunai, please." Said Raito

"Also Ninja tool ink, fuinjutsu paper and a few scrolls, sir." Said Naruto

"Wait a moment, if you kids want anything else than tell me and take a look around." Said Tetsu as he left the room and left the boys alone

Raito looked around the store and quickly found the sword he was looking for

 **Dragon's Cry – Ninjato**

He pulled down the sword and placed it on the counter table, and then he got some of the exploding tags.

Naruto also brought a various kinds of paper seals.

"You can make your own later why are you buying them now?" asked Raito

"Research." Said Naruto then he pointed at the seal and at the small Uzumaki book and said, "Even though both of them do the same thing, there are made by different technique and look at this, the Uzumaki seal is smaller than Konoha seal."

"Whatever" Raito searched the shop with his eye to find anything buyable with is drastically smaller wallet….err he doesn't need to carry wallet anymore.

On the stool behind the counter were three little books with red covers and small notes sticking out of them. Interested Raito used observe on them

 **[Tenten guide to handling throwing weapons**

 **A collection of notes written by Tenten on handling throwing weapons**

 **Effect: Read to gain EXP in Shuriken and kunai jutsu]**

'Tenten. Tenten?' Raito was lost in thought when Tetsu returned.

"You boys like what you see?" asked Tetsu then looking at the boys and the things at the table he sighed, "I forgot to tell you."

"Old man these seals for me." Said Naruto

"Wait a minute kid. It's my mistake so let me tell you, Well you kids can't buy these."

"But why?"

"Don't shout kid, its law."

Raito tapped Naruto on the shoulder and looked at Tetsu and said, "What law, boss?"

"Well you see, not everyone passes the academy and after failing many of them go to civilian school or do some other odd jobs. And in Konoha you can only hold weapons if you from the military simply said ninja. Kunai and shuriken are exception, you are given when you become the student but the numbers of purchases are recorded on your student card. So if you are out from the program the weapons will be confiscated." Said Tetsu as he showed the back of the student card

"What about the seals, other weapons and gears?" asked Raito

"Seals and other weapons cannot be sold to anyone other than ninja starting from Genin, common gears can be sold but not many people usually buy them because of ridiculous number of pockets and the price. Anything that can bring harm is not sold to anyone outside the program." Said Tetsu as he brought forward the kunai and shuriken

"Total is 5500 Ryo but you can pay me 5000 Ryo. Why don't you kids come after you pass the Genin test and I'll give ya 5% discount?" said Tetsu

"Mm." Naruto and Raito nodded then paid the bill

"Boss do you sell those books?" asked Raito as he pointed at the books on the stroll.

"Well kid that's not for me to decide. You see, these books, are written by my daughter, she's got a knack for weapons. These notes just have some tips for improving the shuriken and kunai skills. If you wanna buy them ask her." Said Tetsu

"So when will she be back, Tetsu-san?" asked Raito

"She just graduated a couple of months back, so she would be doing D-rank missions and training with her sensei. Kid you should just come after six, she is always back at that time." Suggested Tetsu

"Old man what about these seals?" asked Naruto as he waved the seals

"Same thing kid only after you pass your Genin test, I will be able to sell you other thing." Replied Tetsu

"Oh" Naruto sighed in disappointment and let go the five seal notes.

"Boss how about we make a deal?" asked Raito

"Anything about selling the thing than my answer would remain same." Replied Tetsu as he crossed his arms

Clearing his throat Raito spoke, "You don't have to say anything but just listen, boss. Naruto here, my buddy, is an Uzumaki and you should know, the best seal master in this whole elemental nation are Uzumakis. I have seen the store and I have to be frank here except from storage scroll and explosion seal notes the other seals there are not much in number. That means there is less supply of those seals. Though the seals cost low than ninja gears and weapons they are one time usable items, just like in game use once and its gone. When people use the item and know its benefit they will come and buy in frenzy."

"What's with all the nonsense just come to the point kid." Interjected Tetsu but Raito could see the gleam in his eyes

With a smile Raito replied, "Sell the seals two of each kind you have right now and we agree to sell any seals made by Naruto here to Higurashi shop in future."

"Kid you are right about there being less seal master in Konoha aside from storage and explosion seals other variations are not produced, if me giving you these seals will help blondie make even more seals. And if these seals are sold from my shop then I will really be famous." Said Tetsu as he had one of his hand stroking his beard

"Yes boss, it really will be very helpful, this cooperation will be a really big help for Konoha shinobi and leaf as a whole." Said Raito

"But what if the kid is not able to create these types of seals? And being Uzumaki I think red hair would make it more convincing. And last but not the least how much will I be getting?" countered Tetsu

Enraged Naruto spoke up, "Old man are you looking down at me? I definitely will be able to make those level two seals. Believe it after I graduate and become a true ninja I will- mmph"

Raito covered Naruto's mouth then spoke grandly, "Boss more or less this situation is a gamble, and the only thing is you bet or back down."

Tension grew as an old and young stared at each other. For a moment everything was quite then the old man shopkeeper laughed.

Bang!

Tetsu slammed at the counter and said, "Kid I am willing, take them they are yours. So be it this gamble I am willing to take it."

Smiling Raito took the seals and kept them in the pouch

"Old man what about the sword, that you-" said Raito but was interrupted by a big "NO".

"Shesh no need to shout. Lets go Naruto." Said Raito

"Old man bye. And thank you for the everything." Said Naruto as he exited the shop

As the boys left the shop a huge warm smile appeared on the old man's face.

"Raito you didn't have to do that for me." Said Naruto in a low voice

"Did you hit your head when you were a little? Never mind that but what I just did was for us….and the village." Replied Raito

"Naruto do something for me, ok?" asked Raito

….

Raito gave a set of the five seal note and scroll to Naruto and kept others for himself. Then they went home.

 **[Storage Scroll]**

 **Special seals drawn on the seal to create a dimensional pocket to store things.**

 **Left – 20**

 **[Anti-bleeding tag]**

 **An emergency sealing tag used to stop bleeding by creating a barrier on the skin.**

 **One time use**

 **[Lower Barrier Seal]**

 **A quick easy to use barrier seal which protect against attack from one direction.**

 **Block one combination of attack.**

 **[Paralysis Tag]**

 **A quick easy to use seal which when attached to the opponent disables the function of mobility.**

 **One time use**

 **[Dizzy tag]**

 **A quick easy to use seal which when attached to the enemy causes loss of balance]**

 **One time use**

 **Duration – 1 min**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The boys went home, covered in sweat, feeling exhausted and starved. It was already past noon when they reached home. Sounds of stomach growling were heard. Although chocolate bars and chips were used to fill their bellies, without a bowl of piping hot rice, warm mellow soup and the chewy fish, there would still be sense of hunger.

"I'm hungry, what's for lunch?" asked Naruto

"How would I know? You were supposed to make food today." Replied Raito

"Ehh!?"

"Well let's make food and eat." Started Raito

Naruto sighed then nodded and joined the work.

Naruto washed the potato and said, "I'll be going to the back mountain so I'll be a little late."

Continuing to fill the rice cooker Raito added, "You really wanna run again?"

"Mm, I want to beat that record."

"That?"

"Kiba's record."

"Boy with the dog?"

"Mm."

"You are really serious about beating that record huh? You are seriously a fool." Said Raito

"I just want to beat that record." Replied Naruto

"Everything would be ready soon, go and wash yourself." Said Raito

Naruto happily ran off leaving Raito behind

As Naruto ran off Raito continued preparing for food while doing various chakra control exercise

 ***Ding**

 **[Bonus period has ended.**

 **Congratulation for surviving.**

 **Hope we meet in future.**

 **-Yours' Game Master]**

'What!? What the fuck was the bonus period?' Raito tapped the bonus yellowed out on the blue screen.

 **[Bonus**

 **-Twice the experience**

 **-Twice the loot drop]**

At the notification Raito despaired in his heart

"If I had known I would have farmed more monsters." Murmured Raito

"What if you had known?" asked Naruto as he came downstairs

"Nothing important but I just remembered that I had forgotten to meet that duck-ass bastard last week and now I can't think how annoying he will be today." Answered Raito

"Sasuke? You didn't meet him last Friday? So that's why he was glaring all the time at the academy. It was giving me goose bumps." Replied Naruto as he pointed at his arm

"You need to learn to ignore those glares Naruto. You remember the first time I fought with Sasuke, after that match he was always giving me that glare."

"Eh? You never told me about that." Said Naruto as he filled the plate with rice and passed it to Raito

Raito took the plate and put the curry on the top, "Seems like I forgot about that."

"How can you forget about something like that?" countered Naruto

"Just like that and I mean it's not very healthy to worry about stupid things." Replied Raito nonchalantly

"And you know….."

Time passed and they finished their food then Naruto went to the hills and Raito went outside the house and started practicing.

After some hours at the Hokage tower

"Sensors are the most difficult to spy on." Said the lazy Jounin

"Ho-ho. Is that so?" asked Hiruzen

"I am still trying to figure out the range. And an academy student should have been easy to deal with but this one is quite…troublesome." Replied Kakashi

"They are not your student currently Kakashi. So, let them be for now." Replied Hiruzen as he let out a puff of smoke

Sighing Kakashi looked up and said, "I don't know but I have a feeling that they will pass my test."

"Sometime I think the bell test at the very beginning of the shinobi career is not right, at all, but, on the other hand, there is hope that there could be a team, that could figure out the meaning of the test than, the five-year course at the academy would not be called a waste." Said Hiruzen as a sad look came to his face. Turning around he released the smoke which slowly dissipated into the air.

Knock! Knock!

"Hokage-sama Umino Iruka from the academy department has come." Said Mariko

"Let him in." replied Hiruzen

The scar faced man entered the room, stood in front and respectively bowed towards the hokage.

"Kakashi-senpai you are here too?" asked Iruka

"Ah it's nothing just some briefing. Hokage-sama I will be taking leave now." saying that the white-haired man left the room

Hiruzen nodded and with a flicker Kakashi left the room.

After a short moment of silence

"Iruka, how have you been?" asked Hiruzen

"I have been well hokage-sama." Replied Iruka with some confusion

"Then todays matter, as Mari is leaving the academy for a long period of time we have thought that we need a replacement and you are perfect for the job." Said Hiruzen as he exhaled a puff of smoke.

"I don't think I am that qualified for the job nor have much experience needed for…"

"It will not matter much now all your actions in the academy will be observed by us before making you a permanent and if you have got enough problem then come and do see me."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Bowed Iruka

"Sign this document." Hiruzen took out some documents for Iruka to sign.

"Now that your rank has gone up you are allowed to know more sensitive information." Said Hiruzen calmly as he gestured for Iruka to sit

"As a head teacher and a Chunin of the village your responsibilities has increased even more but you foremost duty is to teach, it will be just like every day teaching you will have your class to teach and assess their growth….."

An old and young continued their talk till late

Whereas Raito was in his backyard throwing shuriken and kunai over and over

Throw. Rest. Retrieve. Repeat

A perfect cycle for grinding 'Shuriken and Kunai Mastery' and the new skill 'Throw'. Though not much, skill 'Throw' increased the accuracy and speed of the throwing action per level.

It wasn't that he didn't want to increase his level but it was nearly impossible to achieve currently.

Back after eating lunch, Raito quickly created an instant dungeon to farm some more experience but what he didn't expect was that he would only get 40 exp per zombie and his experience bar was filling too slowly. After some time of farming, only the bigger zombie would give any decent amount of experience points, he exited the dimension and started training his techniques firstly which required chakra like clone, replacement and transformation. Then moving towards the techniques which required less or no chakra like observe, kenjutsu, running, reading and calligraphy.

Endless cycle of practicing different skills and techniques, if it was don't by a normal student or ninja, he or she would already collapse from the accumulated fatigue. It was possible for Raito because of his 'Gamers mind' and 'Gamers body'.

After working out the accumulated fatigue would disappear within 10 to 15 minutes and when it comes to the things regarding brain work it would be even easier because there would simply be no lagging or tiredness, it was like human turned machine.

"I really feel something is wrong here?" Kakashi thought out loud

"Mm, I too feel something is wrong with him, he is training extra hard and he is recovering quite fast from fatigue than normal and also he is not getting bored." Said Mari

"Mari-san, how long have you been watching him?" asked Kakashi

"We have been watching him for quite a long time, Kakashi." Answered Mari

"His sword handling has also become much more refined, senpai." Added the purple haired ANBU

"Cat so you are also one of his trainers, huh? I don't think it was written on the data sheet about him having teachers." Inquired Kakashi

"We have been teaching him on our own free time so there is nothing about that on the paper." Answered Cat

Processing the new information Kakashi again asked, "Are there any more people teaching him?"

"Yes few people like Inoichi and Anko." After pausing for a bit the cat ANBU added, "Senpai take care of him, please." With that the cat ANBU left the scene.

Still looking at Raito, Mari added, "Kakashi, after Naruto joined the house, Raito has been getting strong faster and also strange occurrences have been reported in these last weeks."

"True but all of those occurrences have been thoroughly investigated and all of his behavior seems to be normal." Kakashi answered

"I know he is real Raito but, I…I don't want him to grow fast, I would be happy if he becomes just normal." Added Mari

"Normal huh?" sighing lightly Kakashi shook his head and left the area

"Raito." Looking at the figure practicing, Mari also left the area

 **Raito Naruto house backyard**

"Seems like they are gone." Shaking his head he went back to throwing the shuriken and kunai

 **Uchiha District, Lakeside**

A black haired boy wearing blue high collar jacket was practicing his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and it looked like he was already wasted, sometime he would fall but after some rest he would again get up and would again start his routine.

"I'm not going to rest, I will definitely get strong and kill you, you bastard." Growled Sasuke as he gritted his teeth then again back to his routine.

 **Somewhere at the land of water**

A tall man with bluish skin color and a large sword on his shoulder wearing a black cloak with red cloud was walking in front with his partner behind him.

"This place really brings back memories, why don't we go and meet few of those leftover friends of mine. Huh Itachi?" asked the blue skinned man

Itachi sighed then said, "Kisame, we don't really have time. The client is waiting and we are already late. Why don't we meet your friends later?"

After a long stop Kisame replied, "Well they are not going to go anywhere so it really doesn't matter." With that he continued moving forward

Itachi also looked towards the leaf village then continued moving forward.

 **Konoha, north western hills**

A yellow haired boy was resting while panting hard.

"So close just a few more second, just a few more." Said Naruto

Taking a deep breath, he again made a starting position, "I can do it, and I just have to be a bit faster than just now."

 **Konoha, Hyuga Compound**

Hinata was again thrown back, her face covered by dirt. Again standing on stance but weakly she prepared for the spar.

Sighing lightly the boy in front of her, the boy with long hair and a white cloth covering his forehead said, "Hinata-sama, I admit you have been doing better for past few days but you are still weak. But even if you practice hard you will never win me in fight and I will always win, it may be today, tomorrow or any day in future, the result will be always be the same. Weaker people will always be weak the difference in the gap between us will continue to increase."

Then without talking any further, the boy with long hair dashed forward and hit with palm on the chest, making her tumble back.

Hinata was so much in pain and tears were coming out from her eyes but remembering her friends and her special yellow haired boy, she weakly stood up and again positioned herself.

The boy opposite looking the girl in front of him sighed then again continued to spar which was clearly one-sided.

The elders in the room with their byukagan activated looked at the scene, some sighed, some shook their heard and some had fain hint of smile on their face.

"She really is unsuitable, we should focus more on the younger one." Someone voiced their opinion

The room suddenly became silent; looking at each other the group of elders found that everyone had the same idea.

"Let's wait until the younger ones gets Chunin title." Said the man sitting on the head seat

"Hiashi, you cannot just postpone this decision. You do have to make the decision and we are not going to wait that long. If you are unable than we will make the decision ourselves." Said another man

With that being said the group of elders left the room/hall. Some of them bowed while others just walked out angrily.

After everyone left the room, Hiashi activated some seals the catching his head he sighed, "Hitomi what should I do?"

 **Evening, Uchiha district, Lakeside**

Sasuke Uchiha was resting and it looked like he was in a deep thought. At that time suddenly a kunai was thrown towards him. Snapping his eye open, he pushed the ground and dodged the kunai then he head straight towards the area from where the kunai came from. He saw a figure which was heading towards the woods and chased it but then he was suddenly thrown upside down with his left leg trapped by rope. Getting frustrated he struggled, and then suddenly realizing he took out his own leftover kunai and cut the rope. He felt good as he saw three to four kunai struck the trunk of the tree where he was earlier.

"Come out." Ordered Sasuke

"Well looks like you are getting better at this. But-" the black clothed figure tried to say but was stopped by the thrown kunai, which caused him to back off.

Sasuke still followed the figure but after several steps he suddenly fell into the pit.

"But it looks like you are still the same rash type of person." The figure laughed looking at Sasuke

"Coward." Sasuke spat the words then he grabbed the rope given by the black robed figure

"Haha we are ninja so you know." Not willing to say much the figure walked out to the clearing

"Instead of these stupid tricks you should have faced head on, Raito" said Sasuke

"And why should I do that? Where's the fun in that? And also miss the surprised look on your face? No way."

"Hmph, come let's start." Said Sasuke as he got into his clan's interceptor style

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on buddy. What's the hurry?" asked Raito as he back peddled

Without saying anything Sasuke charged forward and threw a punch straight at Raito's face. Leaning his body back Raito caught the punch, drew Sasuke in and threw a backflip kick. Moving his body slightly Sasuke dodged the kick then again chased Raito. Stopping himself Raito also dashed forward and threw the punch hitting Sasuke chest. Catching the punch Sasuke kicked the flanks. Feeling the pain Raito caught Sasuke's shirt and pulled him forward and used clothesline knocking Sasuke down. As Raito was going to continue punching Sasuke. Sasuke kicked Raito on the stomach.

Then the two of them continued fighting back and forth using Taijutsu only and Raito not using his chakra sense. Well it would have ended much faster if Raito used 'chakra sense' now.

By the end of fight both of them both of them were down bruised and bloodied panting heavily lying on the ground.

"Damn you are still so much stronger." Said Raito

"You are not bad at all." Replied Sasuke

"Just not bad, well I think it is some kind of complement coming out of your mouth." Replied Raito

Your Taijutsu is not bad but why are the teachers pairing you with Sakura and Ino and the other weakling in the academy?" asked Sasuke

Hearing that, Raito's face suddenly turned black and angrily got up and said, "Let's go and get us patched up. I know there is going to be your favorite medic on the duty tonight."

"Shut up!" roared Sasuke

Two of them got treated on the hospital and of course Sasuke got extra attention being the last of Uchiha clan and all.

"It's really not fair those nice medic girls always flocking towards you." Complained Raito

Sasuke just gave a small smile to the complaints.

The both of them were heading towards the Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

After entering the shop they saw a grumping Naruto on the seat.

"Teuchi-san, Ayame-san specials for me tonight and doubles please." Shouted Raito

"Extra-large pork ramen for me please." Said Sasuke

"Raito-kun, Sasuke-kun, it's good to see you both here tonight." Replied Ayame

"Raito you finally come, I was really starting to think you were not going to come tonight." Said Naruto after which he quickly ordered his ten bowls of miso, pork and chicken.

"Oh and there is Sasuke-teme too." Naruto waved and looked towards the counter

"Dobe." Replied Sasuke, his words as rare as chakra fruit. Then he set at the other side.

Looking at both of them Raito sighed and sat at the middle.

Between talks there wasn't much and the three of them happily ate their meals politely. Or so it looked like.

Bidding farewell to Sasuke, Raito and Naruto went to the house and both of them practiced their own things."

 **Outside**

"Senpai, it looks like it's my lucky day I keep on bunking you all the times." Said Cat ANBU

"Say cat who are you really looking after?" asked Kakashi

"I am afraid I cannot answer your question? But don't you already have the answer, senpai?" asked the cat ANBU

"Looks like I will have my hands full for quite some time." Sighing Kakashi turned the page of the orange colored book

"Senpai, you must be reading the blank copies again?" asked cat ANBU

Raising his lone eye, he looked at the masked ANBU then stood up straight and clapped the book shut and disappeared using body flicker.

The cat ANBU looked at the space where her Senpai disappeared then shook her head and went for her rounds.

 **Somewhere, Anywhere, Nowhere, Everywhere**

"Little Seed why don't you try something else." Came a voice from the direction of intense light

"No." The small seed use just one for the reply then spoke no more

"Mr. Light it is no use to talk to little seed, it's not like she will change her decision." Came a voice from a corridor of books the end of which could not be seen but if one was patient enough the very end of the corridor, they could see a big book with black pages and of which only dozen of the first pages were black and the pages were being filled by small black earthworm.

"Everyone has a path and little seed also has a path so stop annoying her." The voice came from a river source whose end was unknown but if one was patient enough then they could see the ending where the river made a waterfall and again waterfall made the river. It looked like a circle with river and waterfall but it could not be easily seen. And the water looked like human faces.

"Hmph, since the path is wrong, what's wrong with starting from scratch?" a cold sound was heard from dark purple fog

"The ancient one said that all path lead to one , path lead to one and also no path lead to one." The voice was heard from sand dunes and it looked like the grains of sands were dropping from the sky to the sand dunes.

As all of the voices were talking nonstop, the little seed focused down to the two human who had her blessing and whom she had given ability. Looking at the new human, who was blessed with her ability, she decided in her heart.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Well, are you gonna go open the damn door?" asked Naruto as he looked at Raito who was standing in front of the door

"Nope." Raito answered in short

Knock!Knock!Knock!

"Ai, let me open the door then." Sighed Naruto as he walked towards the door but was quickly blocked by Raito. Looking at Raito, Naruto shook his head and went to the backyard where he met Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Oi Raito, open the door, damn it!" roared the female voice

"Not invited go home." Roared Raito then turning rapidly he also went to the backyard

"Yo Shika, Chouji." Waved Raito

"Morning." Chouji and Shikamaru waved back

"So anyone gonna tell me what is Ino doing here."

Smiling lightly Shikamaru replied, "We are going to be a team after graduation and our parents wanted us to work on our teamwork and well, after your "encouragement" she has been quite troublesome. Asking for practice and even the diet plan is gone now. I didn't want only me to be bothered so I told her that we were going to your house and she just followed us"

With slightly dazed look Raito shouted, "I cant believe you plotted against me."

"Hmph, aren't you the one who started all this problem? If I am not going to give you your problem how can I live peacefully?"

"Y-you." Raito opened his mouth but couldn't say anything in rage and disbelief.

'Seriously what was wrong with me? I so wanted to complete the quest I didn't even think about the consequences. And I didn't even get a good thing from it.' Raito thought to himself

Knock!Knock!Knock!

"Oh for gods sake just come to the back, Ino." shouted Raito

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Ino-San I don't think we should do this, why not just go from back?" said a weak little voice

"Hinata-chan, we are civilized people so we cannot barge through. Moreover we are girls and girls should have some manners." said Ino in a lecturing tone

"H-hai." replied Hinata

Waiting for a period of time Raito groaned and went to open the door.

Ino quickly forced herself into the room where as Hinata gave a small bow. Coming into the room Ino plopped directly on the sofa. Lightly bruised areas could be seen which showed Ino was still practicing hard just a while back.

"Ino, Hinata you two came? Nice to see you both here." said Naruto, he was really happy to have more people to join him

"Yup that's great." said Raito in a monotone voice

"Noticing that Naruto quickly replied, "He is really just like that at all time so don't mind him." and the same time elbowing Raito

Well I didn't expect this side of Naruto. It seems that Naruto is far better than any boy in this room." said Ino as if mocking the other boys

Naruto beamed at the complement

In anger Raito stepped forward and seeing his action Ino gave a small smile then added, "Raito as host why are you not giving us any thing to eat and drink? You know girls like sweet things, not much but a little will do, don't wanna get fat, you know?"

As Ino was talking on and on Naruto had already made a clone to do him things.

Naruto move forward, giving Ino and Hinata some biscuits.

Smiling brightly Naruto said, "Here have some biscuits while the tea is being made."

At the same time Shikamaru pulled Raito and revealed him some things, "Raito my old man told me that Ino, Shika and Cho team is being made this year. Also pops told me that you, Naruto and Hinata are on a team. Pops told me to work on our teamwork and help Ino to reach standard."

Raito groaned, "How troublesome."

'Its definitely that old man and that Hyuga clan's doing.' Raito mumbled

"Its definitely due to your encouragement." Added Shikamaru

"Me and my stupid mouth(and stupid quest)." replied Raito

"What happened has happened and what will happen will also happen eventually." sighed Raito

"OK, lets start the day." shouted Raito

With that Raito went to the kitchen. Ino and Hinata were both confused. Seeing that Raito had no intention on explaining Shikamaru smiled and explained them

Raito, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji started to meet minimum once a month in Raito's house where they started competing who makes better food and who will have the last bite. Competition could be any thing- a fight, a game of tag or even pranking someone.

"Chouji come here and look what I made." Shouted Raito

Raito turned off the fire and slowly lifted the lid of the pot, the steam coming out of the pot and the aroma smelled heavenly. After fully opening the lid one could the brown slab of meat with some vegetables and the golden brown gravy slightly radiating on light contact.

Chouji smelled it and couldn't help but run towards the pot. But was stopped by a heavy foot to the face. Chouji plopped down but quickly got up looking as pitiful as possible

"Not even a drop. Hmph!" And with a snort the pot totally disappeared to the inventory

Both the girl screamed from the display. Hinata used byakugan to check for the pot which was very silly and Ino being bold did a body search.

Raito quickly pushed Ino back and glared at her, "its just a family jutsu I am using." after saying that Raito went in front of Shikamaru and Chouji then asked, "This time we do it two versus two, Naruto and me against you and chouji. How about it?"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Oi Choji, I am gonna beat your ass this time." declared Naruto

Releasing a deep breath Choji replied, "Naruto you dare to come between me and my food? You are getting more and more stupid."

"Nah-ah, sorry bud. But Raito promised me that I could eat as much ramen as I wished. So I am going to defeat you quickly." replied Naruto

Choji narrowed his eyes and asked, "You think it is easy to defeat me? You must be dreaming then. With my family jutsu I can easily defeat you Naruto."

Naruto and Choji were bickering and hearing that Raito got ticked off. So he shouted, "You both, if you continue talking, then no one is going to get what they want."

Hearing that Naruto and Choji retreated to the woods. After the two left the scene, Raito turned towards Shikamaru, "Come, come lets play."

"Oi Raito give us an explanation, what was that just now and just how the hell did you do it?" asked Ino as she roared and pulled Raito

Startled Raito quickly hold Ino and replied in the form of question, "Well that was my family technique, just like Hyuga family's Byakugan, Nara family's shadow techniques or Yamanaka family's mind techniques. If they can have special techniques then why can't my family have any special techniques?"

Ino blanked and nodded, Hinata was in thought but also quickly nodded

Shikamaru was an exception, he was always thinking about the space jutsu, a technique allowing you to easily store anything you want and how much could it store? Was there any limitations? And more importantly he had never heard about something like this. Ever. But knowing about this would matter? No, and really he couldn't care a bit.

Shikamaru knew Raito, if he wanted you to know something than he would tell you of course but if he didn't want you to know something, then there is no way in hell you will be able to find out.

"This technique is called 'inventory'. And well, all it can do is store things in a time freeze zone." added Raito as he showed them, bringing things in and out from thin air

"Ano, what is time freeze zone?" asked Hinata

"Time freeze zone is exactly the name suggests, this inventory, after I store things in it, it appears that not a single minute has passed." Raito explained

"So that's why the curry at that time was still hot." voiced Shikamaru

"Exactly." Raito smiled

"Well enough about me now. Ino, Hinata, listen you both. Me, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji have been doing this once a month at least. While we say its for training but it just for fun. But we can develop ourselves in various different ways. Naruto in these few days have been getting stronger but he is still weak in Taijutsu …...or chakra control and…...still." added Raito

"And still cannot do math." added Shikamaru

"Or still wearing orange." added Ino

"Well yeah. But its good enough that he is getting better and will easily pass the finals." said Raito

Hinata smiled in happiness and so did the others.

"Well enough about Naruto, the real problem is you girls. One doesn't have enough strength or good enough reflexes or any tech….." Raito announced but was stopped by a punch to the face which he quickly dodged

"Hmph." snorted Ino

"What was that for!?" roared Raito

"Well buddy you were just too straightforward." answered Shikamaru

"Don't you take class with my papa, he should have taught you something, right? Couldn't he have taught you to speak with ladies?" Ino pointed her finger towards Raito

"Huh? Are you stupid or something? Why the hell would you dad wanna teach me how to speak with girls?" retorted Raito

Shikamaru stepped forward between Ino and Raito then spoke, "Ino, what Raito said is right and I am too lacking in physical department so we are gonna go back and do some exercise." then Shikamaru dragged Ino

"What about -?"

"It doesn't really matter, who win or who lose? But we have found our team and today some bonding will be a good thing. Why don't you two play shoji?" said Shikamaru after which both of them left the room

Hinata and Raito stood there awkwardly in the room.

Not being able to bear the tension Hinata started preparing the board, "Raito-san, I am sorry I came."

"Ugh." Raito sighed heavily and continued, "Its not your fault Hinata, but mine. I don't hate you but your family. I don't like them."

Raito sat down and moved the first piece and continued, "When my family died, the Hyuga family came and asked old man Hokage to let me marry into the branch family and get that seal on me. Of course the old man was furious and refused."

"After that I heard from some ninja that the day my parents died, their job was to bring the elder members of the Hyuga main branch from some place."

"I don't know if it was pity or something else at that time allowing me to marry into the family, I don't even know anything but from then to till now I have always felt hate against those people."

"The most disturbing thing was that seal which they were going to put on me, after I studied Fuinjutsu and asked around, I found out that it was very, very similar to a slave seal. The people from your family are giving it a nicer name, "Caged Bird Seal". If you found out that someone was willing to make you a slave. Will you be happy? Of course you would feel disturbed, right?"

Then looking at the teary eyed Hyuga opposite to Raito. He added, "When I saw you in the academy I didn't know what to feel, you were different from those old men in your family. A kind, shy and innocent girl, who couldn't speak with her crush, whose face go red when talking with her crush and stutter a lot and cant even handle a complement."

Then Raito smiled, "It came to me that you were completely different from your family from those old men in your family. I was having difficulties in separating you from your family. In my mind you were same as your family and same as those old men and even though I had no opinion about you, I know in my heart that one part of me used to hate you. I was hating you for the things you have never done, I was hating you for the things you were never a part of."

Then suddenly Raito was stunned and next he started laughing loudly, "Ah I am such a dumb. Hahahaha….."

 ***ding**

 **For realization and lifting the heavy burden in users mind WIS+3**

Looking at the window Raito cursed silently

"Raito-san, are you fine?" asked Hinata worriedly

"Ah yeah, am fine."

Then looking at Hinata Raito bowed, "Hinata-san I am really sorry for my behavior till now"

Smiling softly, eyes filled with determination Hinata also bowed, "I am really sorry for any trouble my clan has caused. I will definitely help you with all my might and this is my promise."

Looking at the bowing Hyuga girl Raito sighed lightly, shaking is head Raito replied, "I don't want to involve you as much as possible but I can only ask you to not interfere when I have proof and things go legal and all."

"Mm." Hinata made a small affirmative noise in response

"Well why don't we finish our game here?" said Raito as he got back to his seat

"Naruto sure is a lucky guy." whispered Raito

Few hours later, Shikamaru and Ino came back exhausted and all sweaty.

"I am going for a bath call me when its time to eat." said Ino sternly

"Yes ma'am." answered Raito jokingly

"Tch troublesome." with that Shikamaru laid down on the wooden walkway.

Choji and Naruto came limping. Black and blue eyes, bruised areas clothes filled with leaves and branches.

 **Naruto Lvl 8**

 **3000/3175**

 **Choji Lvl 8**

 **1300/1450**

Smiling lightly Raito ordered, "Well who wins and who loses will not matter but both of you clean yourself a bit and come at me."

Naruto and Choji eyed each other and then dusted themselves and walked towards Raito

Without telling anything Raito placed his hands on Naruto first then softly commanded, " **Heal** ".

Green color glowed surrounding Raito's hand then covering Naruto's body then lightly glowing in gold the scratches and bruises started to heal up

 **+100 HP**

 **Naruto Lvl 8**

 **HP-3100/3175**

Then on Choji

" **Heal."**

 **+100 HP**

 **Choji Lvl 8**

 **HP-1400/1450**

"Woah, a healing jutsu." Ino shouted at the view

"So, how was it?" Asked Raito

"It feels like most pain is gone and the wounds are all closed up." replied Choji

"Same, it doesn't hurt now." added Naruto

"Well that's a relief." replied Raito

 **Raito Lvl 10**

 **HP-1375/1375**

 **CP- 200/800**

Looking at the stats Raito felt sad, 'Its still a long way to go. For 1 heal it takes 300 Chakra and I can only perform 2 heals.'

"That was awesome Raito. How did ya do it?" asked Naruto

"Well healing techniques are difficult I just did it on fluke, I am currently trying to master it but still it uses a lot of chakra." replied Raito unconsciously

"Raito why didn't you use any hand signs?" asked Shikamaru

Giving Shikamaru a blank stare replied after quite a while, "I-I forgot."

"Ehhh!?" all the other members exclaimed in shock

"What!? I also forget sometimes you know." replied Raito embarrassingly. Then as if realizing the mistake, "ah that's why it took a lot of chakra." Bring a pen and note book out of thin air Raito began scribbling on the note book.

"Raito, I am hungry." roared the hungry Akimichi

"Ah sure sure. Hinata-san can you call Ino." asked Raito

Hinata nodded and walked upstairs.

"It seems something good happened." said Shikamaru

"Mn." Choji nodded

"Guys help me make the table." with that the three boys made the table, Raito took out the pot and other dishes he had made.

Girls and boys sat and heartily ate the meals. Most of the time it was Choji eating the food like a hurricane but an annoyed Ino managed to make Choji eat much slowly.

After eating the food everyone gathered at the back garden.

"Today's game ended faster than other days." murmured Shikamaru

Raito was the last one to come. He announced, "So guys I am gonna take you all to some place where monster reside and we are going there to kill them and free them of their eternal sufferings."


	16. Chapter 15 : First time as a team

_**Chapter 15 : First time fighting as a team**_

Good morning, good noon, good evening and good night everyone. (My hats off to ya all for reading it. really)

*If you have come here for moving pictures and flying cars you have come to wrong place

Here is my typical story a gamer in Naruto world.

Now back to the story

G  
A  
M  
E  
O  
N

"What!?" everyone made a surprise statement as if it was the most ridiculous thing that they have ever heard. In the world of ninja there are far more weird, dangerous and crazy things that one cannot think of but it was normal for them to react like that because in fact they were not really a ninja right now….duh.

"Everyone is shocked and looking me at disbelief but Naruto you...why are you even looking at me like that?" questioned Raito

"Eh? umm….going with the crowd?" replied Naruto

"Well then everyone, I am telling you the truth, I will be taking you all to a place where monsters reside." explained Raito

Ino, Hinata and Choji looked a little pale when they heard monsters where as Shikamaru looked confused, utterly confused.

"So who want to go?" asked Raito.

And there was a period of silence.

"Although the place is a bit creepy and those monster looks gross, its a good place for training." Naruto added.

"Tch, you will know when you get there." Raito snorted. Then making everyone hold hands and making a circle. Raito murmured in a low voice. " **ID Create: Wasteland – Zombie**."

"So how long are we gonna hold hands?" asked Ino

Everyone let go their hands except Hinata. She was all red and stiff.

"Guys I think, we have a problem, Hinata I think she is not feeling well." said Naruto which was ignored by most of the people.

"Well Raito, lets get going to that imaginary place of yours, where those monster are present?" asked Ino

"We are already here Ino." answered Raito

"We are still at the garden." replied Ino

"Ino shhh." Shikamaru hushed Ino then quickly went outside. Popping his head randomly he looked everywhere but found nothing.

"Shika, what are you looking for?" asked Choji

"Come here and look at this." asked Shikamaru

"What is it? Ah-" as soon as Ino asked the question Naruto placed his hands on her mouth

"Monsters are walking around, you don't want to call them here by screaming." stated Naruto

"M-monsters?" stuttered Choji

"These monsters are zombies. The blanks living after the dead. They are made up of black gasses. When you kill them they releases black gasses. But when you kill more than a specific amount of hundred or more, a bigger monster comes." explained Raito

"What happens when you kill that big monster." asked Shikamaru

"We get out of this place." Raito replied simply.

"These monster cannot see you until you make a noise. After you make a noise it seems that it can sense you." added Raito.

Then Shikamaru threw a stone at a spot. And after sometime few zombies gathered at the spot.

"They are really blind and relies on the senses." added Shikamaru after which he went into a deep thought.

"Naruto can easily kill these monsters in about few hours. Only problem is the searching which take a longer time." said Raito as he handed all, each a kunai.

"What for?" asked Ino

"Of course to kill them." answered Raito

Hearing his words Ino and Hinata became stunned

"Just think of them as moving practice dummy." said Raito

Then Raito threw the kunai at a steel post making a loud noise which gathered a lot of the zombies.

Shikamaru at that time finally opened his eyes and ran towards the nearest zombie with Choji. Choji although he was scared, after getting Shikamaru's conformation, he also ran with Shikamaru. Naruto also took off dragging Hinata with him.

"Well Ino, it looks like it is only us." said Raito

"Let's go."

Hesitating a bit Ino went with Raito.

"Let's start with that lone zombie." said Raito as he turned towards the zombie.

"Killing them is easy, you just have to attack them a lot randomly or attack their heart right there. I will demonstrate it for you."

Waiting for a bit, Raito took his kunai out and using stealth, reached the zombies back and swiftly plunged his kunai into the zombie's heart area. Not letting the zombie react Raito pulled out the kunai and repeatedly plunged it into zombie's body.

After several deep stabs zombie suddenly turned into black gases and dis appeared from the sight.

"It just disappeared." said Ino.

"You try." said Raito as he handed Ino his kunai.

With kunai at both hands Ino looked dazed until Raito stepped forward and hold her shoulders.

"You can do it Ino, remember the bunny you had to kill that day. Just like that you can do it to this thing too. These are not real things so there is no guilt to it. Gather your energy to your legs and hold that position strong. Slightly loosen that grip, make it easy for swing. Take a deep breath. Hold it in. Yes hold it. Then….Release it!"

Ino jumped towards the zombie and plunged the kunai deep into the chest region. But the zombie reacted faster and swung his arm backside with force striking Ino hard, making her slide back.

"That would hurt bad." added Raito.

Enduring the pain Ino stood up and told Raito, "Don't help". With that she charged forward grabbed a few stones and threw a few towards zombie's side. And while the zombie was distracted with the stone, Ino would kick the zombie's back and it happened again and again.

"Yawn. Naruto would do it faster, you know." said Raito.

"Shut it." focused Ino broke from her trance again getting an attack from the zombie, "Damn it." Being able to block the strike Ino didn't get much damage from the hit. Instead got a chance to get the kunai back.

Again using stones, distracting the zombie, Ino made a huge cut with it and the zombie disappeared in smoke.

"I did it, I finally did it." yelled Ino both here hand in the air.

After a few more turns Ino was getting better and the improvement was clearly seen. Shikamaru and Choji also killed a couple of zombies easily with their power combined. Then they later on the tried killing zombie individually.

The most difficult part was Hinata, she was weakly holding the kunai given to her. Naruto did a lot of talking and showing her a few examples and convincing her which took a lot of time, she was finally able to do it. Seeing the zombies turning into gases made Hinata more convinced and after that her dangerous side came into play, using gentle fist style she quickly destroyed the zombies.

Raito was just looking at them from a rooftop. Some time it was wow and sometime it was envy.

Sometime later, Shikamaru and Choji was first to return.

"Wow Shikamaru, I didn't think that I would see the day you ever wanna do some hard work willingly." Teased Raito

"These zombies are pretty stupid and well I don't wanted to be like Ino." replied Shikamaru in a weak voice. "But still moving so much is exhausting."

"Uh Shika, you just dug yourself a big hole." said Raito backing off a bit.

Turning around Shikamaru saw Ino clad in fire.

"SHI!KA!MA!RU!" roared Ino gnashing her teeth then threw the kunai over, nearly making Shikamaru a porcupine.

"Ino here also killed a few couple of those zombies, all alone." stated Raito

Hearing that Ino made a small victory pose.

"So Ino, Shikamaru, why didn't you use any of the clan techniques." asked Raito

"Stupid." pointed Ino.

"Our clan techniques or what we have learned till now take quite longer time to execute and also is bad when going against huge number of enemies and its not worth when dealing with these stupid zombies." replied Shikamaru

"I can use " **Shadow Binding jutsu"** shadow and stretch it, linking it with someone else's paralyzing their movements. Of course it depends on various other things like difference in the strength and also the amount of shadow I can gather." explained Shikamaru

"My family jutsu is much more complicated, it is related with brain, my first learning jutsu is " **Mind transfer jutsu"**. I can switch my consciousness into someone else body and control it and as I am using someone else's body I can use their chakra as well." explained Ino

"I can use " **Expansion jutsu"** from my clan. Right now I can only partially expand myself. But its enough for now." said Choji while munching his chips.

"This jutsu…...i don't even know what this is but it helps me come to this place, one is a blank with only non-living things and another is this place with those monster in it. This place has no other living inside it, also no food, no electricity or any writings and all." Raito also explained what he knew of the skill.

"OIIII, everyone sorry we are late. Hehe." roared Naruto

"Sorry." Hinata quickly bowed.

"So how was the result?" asked Raito

"It was awesome. First Hinata was not willing to attack those zombies but after showing her defeating those zombie, she started attacking those monster and after a few minutes she destroyed a whole lot of them." Naruto replied excitedly where as Hinata was all blood red.

"So Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Hinata roughly destroyed nearly 100 of those zombies, but the bigger one has still not come so we are lacking a bit more." stated Raito

"Oi Raito we have Hinata here with her Byakugan she can easily find those zombies easily." explained Naruto.

After that being said all pair of eyes landed towards Hinata. Hesitating a bit Hinata activated her Byakugan and started searching. Quite a while passed finding them and defeating them. But it was much much faster then combing the whole city.

The sky suddenly darkened and gases started leaking from the ground and got converged making a taller zombie at the end.

"Guys the big one is here." shouted Raito

"Ino, Choji lets try formation-1." ordered Shikamaru

Nodding both rand beside Shikamaru and got into a specific position

"Shadow binding jutsu." holding a rat hand seal Shikamaru's shadow latched to the zombie restricting it from movement but the difference in body size and strength was making it difficult in holding zombie into position.

"Mind transfer jutsu." making a special square type of hand seal Ino fell to the ground and was caught by Choji.

"This big guy is really strong but so slow and feels heavy." Ino was in full control of the "S1 Zombie" and started making different movement.

"Ino get ready." ordered Shikamaru

"Partial expansion jutsu." Choji arm extended and now it looked amazingly huge, a swing back and it destroyed a few things here and there, clenching his hand Choji sent a punch to the zombie's face making the zombie tumble back destroying 3 or 4 houses with it.

"I got out." shouted Ino

But it only halved the zombie's HP. The zombie roared in anger and started throwing things near him.

"Take cover." with that Raito dashed taking Ino with him. Others also dashed away.

 **Zombie S1 Lvl 20**

 **HP 3000/5000**

Looking at the big zombie, Raito was amazed. Ino and Shikamaru dealt no damage but Choji's one attack did a 2,000 damage easily.

"Choji is really strong." stated Raito

Hinata also nodded at the statement.

"Naruto lets bring them." said Raito then he and Naruto took off. A few minutes later both of them came while holding a lot of weapons. While most of them were projectiles, some were swords and scythes.

"Hinata can you defeat that monster?" asked Naruto

Hinata nodded then looked towards the zombie. Slight trace of fear could be seen on her eyes.

At that time Raito and Naruto put their hand on Hinata's shoulder. Watching back Hinata saw a smiling Naruto and Raito who nodded his head.

Naruto started running and landed on a roof, making clones they also hid themselves on the surrounding area.

Hinata started running towards the zombie and when the zombie was finally starting to notice Hinata's movement he was hit by a small volley of shuriken from the opposite site.

ROAR!

The zombie roared in agony, wildly moving his hands, striking all the things in the surroundings.

At that time Raito also moved forward and came towards the zombie and used the skill 'throw' dealing greater damage to the zombie angering the zombie even more and successfully diverting its attention towards himself.

As the zombie came forward Raito took out 'Dragon's cry' and started defending. Using 'Chakra Sense' and 'Dragon's cry' made defending much easier only chipping a bit of health.

Hinata arrived near the zombie and started attacking the leg and hip region. Being different from human the zombie lacked the chakra pathways and proper coordination system. So she was using different methods like destroying the muscles and tendons.

Feeling the sharp pain, the zombie moved roughly and fell unto the ground. After that it was no longer able to move freely but it still struggled violently. The struggle hit the Hyuga princess dealing a high damage.

While the zombie was struggling wildly, Hinata was on the ground bruises on her hands and feet. At the same time blood was leaking out from her mouth.

 **Hinata Lvl 8**

 **750/950**

Raito quickly used 'heal' on Hinata restoring her to full health. Then he plopped down, "Take care of the rest will ya." yelled Raito after which he took out some chocolate bar and started eating it. It look weird enough to say that every one on the field was looking at Raito. It even looked like the zombie was watching him too.

Hinata looked stunned then quickly nodded. Without any other word she took off towards zombie.

Naruto was holding off the zombie using lots of shuriken and kunai but the weapons were coming to end.

"Shika, should we help out." asked Choji

"Just wait a bit longer." replied Shikamaru who was biting his lips.

Hinata reached the zombie and using her natural flexibility and speed started attacking the zombie again and again each strike giving a large amount of damage.

 **Zombie S1 Lv 20**

 **HP 1200/5000**

 **.**

 **HP 1100/5000**

 **.**

 **HP 1000/5000**

 **.**

.

.

.

After sometime the zombie's Hp dropped as low as 500. But then something unique happened, it started turning red and got bigger and bigger.

"Shit, everyone run!" shouted Raito as he ran away from the area. Others followed as well.

After running a block suddenly there was a loud explosion and the force created great wind which pushed the young ninjas, some rolled away and some were got planted on the walls.


	17. Chapter 16: Damn it Anko-nee!

_**Chapter** **16: Damn it Anko-nee!**_

Hey you guys know I don't own Naruto, right?

Then I am done.

I am not doing it for money or for any kind of publicity whatsoever, I am doing it to because I just want to write. I am writing this story because after I read various different story I get an image in the head of a very overpowered character fighting and destroying the villans. Haha

Well thanks for reading my stupidity.

GAME

"Those brats." Anko growled under her breath, following her were a group of ANBU.

"This thing got really huge really fast." said the purple haired cat mask wearing ANBU.

"Well when the major clan heads are involved, things moves as such." replied Anko.

"And I was on my way for a dango break." added Anko increasing the severity of the matter.

"He better have good explanation when I get him." said cat ANBU. Then added, "Where do we go look?"

"Of course, his house." replied Anko simply

"This whole thing is because the old man is not telling those clan heads everything." said Anko

"Don't worry everything will be fine. Raito is a smart kid." replied cat ANBU

"Hmph! He may fool those old bones, but he cannot fool me." smiled devilishly Anko

"You can boast all you want but let me remind you, last time he didn't wanted you to know something, after you got to the house, you were lost." replied cat ANBU

"That was one time!" roared Anko in guilt.

"Oh." voicing out her thoughts in a single sound cat ANBU remained quite for the rest of the way.

"One time, one time…..." mumbled Anko

Anko and five ANBU reached the house of one academy student called Yoshizawa Raito. Four ANBU members surrounded the house and tried looking for him from the windows.

"Step back." the cat ANBU ordered and the 4 ANBU returned back.

"Anko, open the door."

"Alright."

Anko moved towards the door and opened it and what she saw inside made her laugh. The laughter creating disturbance startled the young ones in the room.

"Damn it Anko-nee, we just started." shouted Raito

"Huh? What?…...What bullshit are you guys doing?" asked Anko

"Trying meditation." replied Ino

"Inoichi's girl right, we came here to inform you guys that your parents are worried sick about you." replied Anko

"Daddy?"

Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other in confusion. Then Shikamaru's looked at Raito for answer.

"Well it seems I am responsible for answering " sighed Raito

"PRINCESSSSS!" came a crying voice.

The incoming shadow entered the house and quickly engulfed the dumbfounded Ino.

"Princess I thought something bad happened to you. I was so worried." said the worried shadow still tightly hugging Ino

"Daddy? Whats happening? I did tell mom where I was going. Didn't she tell you?" asked Ino

"Inoichi it is really bad to just dash off to see your daughter." said a heavy voice.

"Couldn't, we have come a bit later? Its damn troublesome." said another lazy voice

The worried parent who went to hug Ino is "Inoichi Yamanaka". He has long ash blond hair reaching his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue green eyes and strong facial features wearing a flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards and forehead protector.

The second heavy voice entering the room is "Choza Akimichi". He is tall, plump man with spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks wearing a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector — a hachimaki tied around his head.

The last lazy voice who looked like he would just sleep anywhere is "Shikaku Nara". The man has two scars on the right side of his face having dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee with ears were also pierced. He is wearing a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards.

"Told ya, they are just fine." said Shikaku who silently swept his gaze around the room.

"Let's go the kids are just fine, Inoichi." giving slight nods to the kids in the room Choza went outside.

Inoichi gave his daughter a long hard stare and looked at the other occupants in the room and his gaze landed on one Raito Yoshizawa.

"Ehem." Inoichi coughed in embarrassment, "Raito, you have your last evaluation after the Genin test so make sure to come." the switching to Naruto, "Naruto it seems you are trying to meditate it was a good choice for a hyper active kid like you, so do your best." Inoichi gave some suggestion to the boys then also left the house.

Then Inoichi did a very strange thing he walked inside and outside the house several times and with an expression 'I see, I see' he returned.

"Then we will be leaving too." said the cat ANBU holding Anko's hand

"Wait." shouted Raito then he walked towards the kitchen then brought a big container giving it to Anko.

"For all the trouble." said Raito with a huge smile.

"Worthwhile." replied Anko then left the house.

Everyone plopped down sighing heavily.

"What the hell just happened!?" shouted Ino

"It seems that…...they couldn't find us?" said Shikamaru looking towards Raito.

"This house is protected against eyes, ears and any senses." Raito gave a brief explanation and didn't explain any further.

"Ugh….well lets continue practicing." Ino broke the awkward silence then began her instructions once again.

Everyone sat cross-legged even the hyperactive Naruto, actually now that someone has praised him and also told him that it was good for him. Naruto now felt more than just dedicated for the improvement.

Raito just smiled seeing all this.

Couple hours back 

***Ding**

 **Killed 100 out of 100 zombies**

 **-Gained 100 Exp**

 **-Gained 4,000 Ryo**

 **-Gained 36 Healing Gem**

 **-Gained 20 Bone pieces of zombie**

 **-Gained 2 eyes of zombie**

 ***Ding**

 **Killed 1 out of 1 S1 zombie**

 **-Gained 100 Exp**

 **-Gained 100 Ryo**

"Everyone fine?" asked Raito, there were bits of pain on th whole body but it was tolerable, leveled up few physical resistance.

Choji and Naruto who were stuck one the wall groaned a bit. Shikamaru was struck at the lamppost while holding his arm in pain. Hinata and Ino were better than the rest only slight bruises were present but Ino had a bigger wound which was bleeding. After a few grunts and nods everyone got together.

"Take us damn home, Raito." Ino feebly shouted, right now she and Hinata were supporting each other.

"Sure why not? Then why not everyone hold one another?" Raito smiled awkwardly, after a couple of minutes Raito was pretty much feeling no pain whatsoever but he was still bleeding and the wounds were still there, tracing the wounds he again felt pain. Looked like the Gamer's body was really godly.

Everyone grouped together and Raito insisted that they go home to go back. On the way back Raito recovered his chakra and continued healing everyone again and again. By the time they reached home everyone had recovered to their peak. No pain, no scratch marks, no bruises and no bleeding, everything was gone. Everyone felt awe in healing techniques so Raito suggested that one of the member in the team should have medical knowledge, after which he directly looked at Ino. Raito praised Ino about her knowledge potential then complained about the fact that she was not using the gift properly and all. Ino blushed with sweet and bitter feelings on her heart then nodded giving a thumbs up for learning healing jutsu.

Before teleporting everyone back everyone, Raito requested everyone to not tell anyone about his powers, for which everyone nodded.

"ID Escape." With that everyone was again back to the Konoha they all knew. Shikamaru was the first one to look out of the window. Seeing the people walking around, he sighed and smiled. 

***Ding**

 **Title Obtained 'The whisperer'**

 **[The whisperer]**

 **-Obtained after using the skills without shouting out loud.**

 **-WIS+1.**

 **-Increased damage dealt when whispering skill by 10%.**

Raito smiled slightly and closed the boxes. Then to gather the crowds attention, Raito coughed lightly then getting no reaction he again coughed a bit louder.

"Everyone is relaxing a bit." said Naruto as he saw that Raito was trying to gather their attention but was failing big time.

Raito smiled then shouted, "OI!". Everyone focused on Raito with strange glances.

"So anything?" asked Raito

"We could have transferred from that place any where, right?" asked Shikamaru

Raito nodded in response.

"Then why the hell would you make us walk all the back here?" shouted Ino

Raito remained silent for the response.

"Raito!" Ino huffed.

A thoughtful look passed Shikamaru's eye but remained silent. And Naruto and Choji had had nothing thinking about it.

Hinata had a complicated train of thought right now. Suddenly she got a group of friends and she was also invited to chat and eat and relax. But it wasn't the end, then she got to holds hands with her Naruto-kun. That was when she got all stiff and got embarrassed. Unknowingly she was transported to an unknown place, looking through Byakugan she couldn't find anyone else living, but the whole of the village there were the ugly monster walking all around for a moment she was stunned, scared and she started panicking,, but then she heard the explanation from her new friend Raito about this world calling it a different space than our own. For a moment she was afraid of the monster than she saw her Naruto-kun, how he started fighting those creatures then the creatures disappeared in smoke. The creatures were not cute at all and tried to hurt her Naruto-kun, that's when she decided that she would start attacking them but the main problem was that these creatures didn't have chakra pathways like regular civilians or ninja, being confused at first she used the regular Hyuga's Taijutsu but found out that the regular Taijutsu was ineffective against them and it took a lot of time to destroy them. At the very back of her mind, there was a solution to all her problems right now. The most dangerous form of Hyuga battle form, 'Violent fist' it could destroy organs, bones and muscle. This battle form is only taught to the Hyuga family main branch, the leader of the family. She had buried it deep inside her mind because of the dangerous nature of the battle form. And also because of the scoldings she received when her father learned that she had learned the battle techniques. But at that red moon place there was no one so she could now freely use those moves. For a moment she was happy getting friends and doing things that normal child of her age would do. Always peeking at the children playing at the park with their parents happy and all.

But now that she was going back, she felt sad.

Cheering herself back, she again listened to her friends.

Raito looked at everyone and took everything in then asked with a heavy voice, "We did good right?"

Shikamaru was frowning and Ino was annoyed and looked away. Naruto made an awkward smile and Hinata drooped her head down.

"Well no need to make those faces." said Raito looking at the faces of the team

"We can get stronger, right now we have time. Graduation day is not far but that is no problem except Naruto here I guarantee that everyone will pass."

"Oi, Raito what the hell you mean?" shouted Raito

"Exactly what I said, everyone here except you, can easily pass test bat Naruto you have a tendency to fail these exams. (So we have to make sure that no loop holes occur letting you fail the exam)." said Raito in easy going manner.

"Huh? I think that something is missing but its fine. Raito come give me those books, I will create some shadow clone and have them read it." said Naruto

everyone else except Raito gave Naruto a pitying look but didn't say anything further.

Raito nodded and brought a box full of books for Naruto to read.

"I brought some more, so you could revise the thing we read in past, you and your clones can easily finish this right Naruto? And after you guys finish this why don't we go to Ichiraku's.? And …..." Raito added some truth and lies and used carrot and stick methods to help Naruto.

Naruto mumbled but soon created shadow clones to help him do the work.

'Easy.' smiled Raito

"Naruto and Hinata are getting better and better, and I wanna get better too." voiced Ino

Everyone looked at her, under the gazes she added, "I know I am lacking a lot and .. and if I don't do anything about it them, I will feel bad and I don't wanna feel bad." then she glared at Raito signaling everyone that it was his fault.

"Uh...So what do you think we should do?" asked Raito

Hinata on her own thoughts quickly added, "We...we...should learn from each other." but embarrassed about the sudden outburst.

"That…..." Ino found it hard to refuse the suggestion.

Seeing the hesitation Hinata clarified her thoughts, "I am not saying about clan techniques and secrets but the basics….the basics which we lack, the other may know."

"That is good enough for now." intervened Raito

"We can also be training partners. Only through combat you can improve." stated Raito

"We already know what teams we are going to be but still we don't know who our teacher will be." said Shikamaru looking at Raito for answer.

"You guys will have Asuma Sarutobi and our group will have Hatake Kakashi."

"Woah! Both are great names." said an excited Ino

"As if, one is a smoker and another is a pervert." replied Raito clearly a look of mock hate in his face

"Cut it out you two." interjected Choji

"The fight and all made me hungry. So lets go and eat now." with that Choji tried dragging Raito to the kitchen.

"Don't worry we will come up with some training that will be helpful to us." said Shikamaru

While everyone else was gone to make plans Choji and Raito went inside the kitchen to cook some food.

"Oi Choji, think something to make." 

**Cooking Lvl 27 Exp 40%**

Choji made a serious face then started making some sandwich.

"I want some chicken in my sandwich." said Raito

"We also have some pickled vegetables, so lets try adding some of that too."

"And why not add some chips in it too."

Getting bugged by Raito annoyed Choji so putting an angry face Choji took a small back from his pocket, "Take this." Choji handed Raito a small bag.

"Hey what's this? Smells really nice." asked Raito sniffing the small bag in his hand.

"Our family special tea leaves."

"Observe." whispered Raito 

**[Akimichi style royal herb tea leaves.**

 **Famous and rare tea leaves made by the Akimichi clan from Land of fire. Known all around by the elemental nations for its unique flavor and its effect.**

 **-Help quickly enter meditative state.**

 **-Increased healing by 20%.**

 **-Helps in calming the mind.**

 **-Increase brain function by 20%.**

 **-Helps in recovering any and all scar wounds.**

 **-Helps as pain killer.**

 **-The leaves can also be used by burning, helps in relaxation.**

 **-Permanently increase STR, INT, WIS by 1.]**

"Choji isn't this really pricey and difficult to get?" asked Raito

"Not really, we have a lot of this, and I am also the next clan head. So, my father gives me a lot of these." replied Choji.

Looking at the back of Choji, Raito felt his heart heavy and his eyes stinging. This kind man was really lovable.

Sometime later everyone was sitting on sofas and chairs eating their lunch.

"Raito pour me some tea." ordered Ino.

"Oh it seems I didn't add water to the leaves" replied Raito.

"Tea is for later." added Choji

"First thing first we have to make sure that everyone will pass the upcoming exams." said Shikamaru and making an obvious glance looked at Naruto.

"Oioi, I can pass that stupid of an exam and I know it." said Naruto in anger.

"You said that last time." said Choji while eating his sandwich.

"For written test, the clones are doing their best learning the stuff, ya know?" replied Naruto

"What about Genjutsu?" asked Hinata.

"Everyone gave a puzzled look at Hinata, then after a cough Raito spoke, "Yea, cheche, if not for Hinata I would have really forgot about Genjutsu. But the only problem is that we don't have anyone who knows any kind of Genjutsu."

"That's not true at all, I know few D rank Genjutsu." replied Ino excitedly.

"Really now?" asked Raito

"I have few too." added Shikamaru.

"So Shika, Ino. Do you guys know how to cast it?" asked Raito

"Never tried but I remember the theory." said Shikamaru

"I can use one but don't know about others. Never used it." said Ino

"Choji, Hinata. Can the two of you use any Genjutsu." asked Raito seeing they were not speaking at all.

"No, my clan members don't normally use Genjutsu. So I didn't have any chance in using it." replied Hinata her voice dropping at the end.

"Then isn't it great Hinata, now you can use some." said an excited Naruto

"I am not really good at it." confessed Choji

Raito nodded and turned around to Shikamaru and Ino, "Why don't you teach it to us then?"

Shikamaru nodded then explained, "The technique is called 'False surrounding' this is a C rank technique, it doesn't affect the persons mind but affects the surrounding giving wrong impression of the surrounding to the others. Hand seals are…..." Shikamaru explained the jutsu and gave a wide variety of examples.

"Next is me," said Ino excitedly and explained, "This technique is call 'Hell Viewing' basically it lets you see you worst nightmare turn reality. The hand seals are few but you should know that it easily one of the best technique to use. This technique…."

"Hinata-san try it, Naruto is just there to try it on." smiled Raito evilly.

"Naruto try to dispel it. And you guys(looking at the trio group) why not do shuriken and Taijutsu, our team has easier time on Taijutsu." said Raito

"I will try to absorb what you guys just said." with that Raito went on his own.

Ino shouted in anger, "Why you little!?"

"But what he said is true." said Choji

Shikamaru sighed then looked at Raito and the group then shaking his head he led the group for some action. 

**[Hell Viewing (active) Lvl 1 Exp 0% CP cost 250]**

 **This Genjutsu is a technique that draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality.**

 **-Causes Status: Fear**

 **-Causes Status: Confusion**

 **-Lowers Defense**

 **[False Surroundings technique (active) Lvl 1 Exp 0% CP cost 200]**

 **A simple Genjutsu used to hide an object by altering the appearance of the image. If the target comes in contact with the hidden object the Genjutsu is broken.**

 **-Causes Status: Confuse**

Raito smiled at the new Jutsus he can try, but the main worry was the targets, well he cant go out and try out his jutsu at any civilian or ninja.

Checking out his skill list and crossing out the most of the skill set only one came to his eyes.

"Instant dungeon."

"Instant dungeon probably is my best choice. Although gives me very less Exp points now but I could still probably train my skills." thought Raito then he went to the backyard for raising the level of his skills.

He saw that Naruto and Hinata were doing their own things at one side then the three of the Ino-Shika-Cho, smiling happily he went to the trio group where he declared, "You guys wanna fight? Pure Taijutsu from you guys and I can use anything. How about it?"

Using chakra sense, the fight was more or less equal, if the trio group used their clan Jutsus then no one can beat them that was the conclusion Raito came to.

It was already 5 when everyone finished their practice. Everyone was on the back yard sitting in a circle, relaxing.

"Today was awesome, really awesome." Naruto heavy childish voice brought smile to everyone face.

"I am really happy to be here." Hinata said slowly

"I got to eat tasty food." said Choji

"We should do this often." stated Raito

"Before anyone say anymore, I need to say its getting late and we couldn't learn more techniques and all but I think it is necessary to learn this and is a must." said Ino with a small smile adorning her face.

"And what would that be?" asked Raito

"Meditation." Ino said while pointing her finger to her temple.

"Well good luck on that." said Raito in a mocking way.

"And why do you say that?" asked Ino her eyebrows raising.

"You have taken the most hardcore challenge in all of Konoha, because Ino, here is Naruto who has a very difficult time to even stay at one place and you are telling him to meditate which even the old third hokage was not able to do." replied Raito pointing at Naruto

"Hey! It not my fault that I couldn't stand at one place doing absolutely nothing at all when I could do a lot more walking and doing other so much more." Naruto retorted angrily

"Na. .Na . . Naruto-kun, why not give it a try once more?" said Hinata her face going obviously red.

"Even I can do it." added Choji

"Me too." Raito added

Under pressure Naruto finally accepted, with an ugly smile."

"Hey Ino tell me what happens when we meditate?" asked Raito

"The meditation help you focus your mind and body into a deep meditative state. You will heal faster, recover your chakra faster and it also helps you to reflect on your actions better." explained Ino.

"Says the one who was going after the broody- Gya." screamed Naruto dodging the shuriken thrown is way.

"Both of you shut it now." Raito shouted his chakra flaring up.

"Oi Ino how does meditation helps in healing?" asked Raito

"I asked the same question, for big wounds it is impossible but for small wounds the circulating chakra itself repairs the damages and sometime making that area stronger than the previous." explained Ino

Hinata asked, "Why don't we try meditating? our – I also thinks meditating is nice."

"Now would be the right time for the tea." with that Raito and Choji brought the tea. As the tea was being prepared the air had the fresh newly wet smell of the earth.

Naruto was somewhat able to drink the tea, no style, no bullshit elignance just drinking. Boys were drinking the tea as plainly as water but the girls however were different. Sitting in proper position and elegantly sipping the tea, if they were wearing kimono then wouldn't it be a perfect feast for eyes.

Bringing some candle sticks, they lit up the candles, everyone choosing different spots, all of them disappearing from each others view.

Ino started with a brief introduction and instruction on meditation and everyone started following it. Not even a minute passed by squeaking and groaning sounds were heard.

Raito ignored the sounds and again tried to focus on himself, unlike the previous two skills, the meditation was not coming as easily as it should have. It was because of Naruto's weird sound or it was due to his mind always being occupied by the thoughts.

Groan!

"Hinata, you also know about this meditation right? So why don't you try and help Naruto?" asked Raito giving a very meaningful smile to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun relax." Hinata went beside Naruto and started instructing him on the basics, the smooth continuous voice of Hinata and her small warm hand on his back was making him blush and all. But the good thing was, his mind was slowly calming down and he was able to relax, breathing slow and steady. Naruto and Hinata joined by palm their breathing corresponding to one another. Small tendrils of orange was leaking out of Naruto but no one noticed it. 

***Ding**

 **Performing the skill allowed to learn the skill "Meditation".**

 **[Meditation Lvl 1 (active) Exp 0%]**

 **Practice done since ancient period which helps to focus mind on particular objects, thoughts or activity to achieve a mentally clear or emotionally stable state.**

 **\- HP regeneration increased by 20 per minute.**

 **\- CP regeneration increased by 20 per minute.**

 **\- 'Fast thinking' skill activated.**

 **\- Gain 'Status: Confuse' when skill is broken forcefully.**

BANG!

"Damn it Anko-nee!" roared Raito


	18. Chapter 17: We will get Strong Together

_**Chapter 17: We will get Strong Together**_

After everyone left the house, Raito dragged Naruto with him and went inside the Dungeon World. Arriving at the dungeon, Raito asked Naruto to make some clones and start on Fuinjutsu.

"Let's start. Notification- ON." commanded Raito.

After walking a bit Raito found a group of zombies. Leading the zombie to a secluded alley and closing the alley with ninja wire and kunai, Raito successfully trapped it.

 **Snake. . Rat. Demonic illusion: Hell Viewing Technique**. The chakra flared and affected the zombie. For a moment there was no reaction from the zombie, then afterwards the zombie shrieked attracting quite a few zombies. Looking at the zombie gathered, Raito selected two and casted Genjutsu again causing the two to shriek in the same manner as the first. Raito waited for sometime, then few minutes later the zombies began to quite down and started moving around randomly.

Raito started meditating, then after half an hour, began the hunt. Casting Genjutsu, Hell Viewing Jutsu, then using Taijutsu to kill them Raito focused on increasing the level of his skills. Taking a longer time to kill his opponent Raito used a lot of skills. Shuriken and kunai were leveling faster than others. He also used the 'academy three' though the clone jutsu was of not much use his best. His best guess was that the zombie could 'lock on' to their opponents.

Letting out an ugly smile, Raito sighed. His Chakra pool was his biggest disadvantage. Four or five times using a higher level skill will completely deplete his chakra. Reading books to increase the INT, he wasn't reading enough books or so Raito thought.

Then seemingly coming to an enlightenment, Raito slapped his head lightly then voiced out his thought with a small smile, "Chakra control".

 **[Chakra Control Lvl 8 (passive) Exp 12%]**

Raito had a lot of things going so 'forgetting a thing or two was normal right? Right? Or should he increase INT and WIS with status points? Raito questioned inwardly.

Collecting a bunch of leaves Raito kept all of them into the inventory. Taking one leaf out, he stuck the leaf on his head then taking kunai out, Raito moved to the dark shadow and used the skill ' **T** **hrow** ' at the zombie. The kunai pierced the zombie from behind and got stuck on the body, dealing a huge damage dropping a quarter of the HP.

But the problem was the leaf fell down. Blinking his eyes in confusion and thought Raito pulled one kunai and one leaf together and again did the same. Same happened again and again.

Raito decided enough was enough and quickly killed the zombie, using various skill but sadly though none of the skill leveled upped. Using the leaf concentration exercise Raito depleted his chakra and then went to find Naruto. Naruto was also doing his best, first using shuriken to gain attention of a single zombie then using Taijutsu to kill it. He used the tactics again and again then getting bored Naruto improvised using wires to trip the zombies into the front laid with pins and all the sharp things like glasses. Sometime later he used a rope to make a lasso then binding the neck with it Naruto killed it.

Giving a sharp whistle Raito waited. Naruto also looked for the sound and found a silhouette. Dumping the zombie Naruto went towards Raito.

"Oi Naruto, are you bored?" asked Raito with the same thought in his mind

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto replied in positive.

Sighing lightly Raito hold Naruto's shoulder then got back to Konoha..

"Hey Raito don't you think there are some other monster in there, you know more stronger? I mean it happens all the time in the games we played". Asked Naruto

"There may be but its not a game so I don't know maybe in future stronger monsters will come." replied Raito.

"Naruto you cannot use Genjutsu, it seems. So we have to make sure that you are good enough to know about Genjutsu, how to differentiate them and how to dispel them.

"Naruto look at everything then close your eyes. I will use a Genjutsu called false surrounding and all you have to do is dispel it." said Raito.

Naruto looked at Raito and nodded then looked at everything around him. Then he closed his yes.

 **Snake . . Rat . . Demonic Illusion: False surroundings.** Releasing his chakra Raito visualized the changes and released his chakra. Maybe because of the skill ' **Observe** ' or something else he was able to visualize specks and lumps of chakra coming out from his body to a certain distance and stick to various surfaces and covering them and creating a new membrane with different patterns. The patterns were similar to those that Raito had visualized.

"Raito can I open my eyes yet?" asked Naruto in an impatient voice.

"Just a moment." saying that Raito picked up the cup covered by Genjutsu

" **Observe** '

 **[Raito's cup]**

 **A common cup brought from the 'Dancing leaf market'.**

 **Made by Tokio Manufacturers**

 **Owner: Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Price: 200 Ryo per set**

 **Commonly used to drink tea**

 **Currently under a Genjutsu changing the outside color from green to yellow.**

"Woah, isn't the skill ' **Observe** ' too awesome." Raito exclaimed inwardly.

 **Skill Demonic Illusion false surroundings leveled up by 1**

"Naruto open you eyes and try to find clues, if you think there is some problems than just do as Iruka-sensei said, make a rat seal then release an amount of chakra and say 'Kai'." said Raito mixing his voice with a little bit of chakra.

"I already knew that." said Naruto then he moved forward then looked at the shirt and shouted 'Kai'." With that visible chakra projected outwards and dispelled everything at once.

Surprised by the powerful wave of chakra from Naruto, Raito sighed and again performed another ' **False surrounding'** and Naruto again trying to dispel it. After five or six times the Raito was out of chakra but Naruto still had a ton of chakra for which Raito was envious of.

Shooing Naruto out Raito started using ' **Meditation'** and started recovering his lost chakra. Then half an hour later still using ' **Meditation** ' Raito used the active mode of his " **Chakra Sense** '. Raito felt like he could go anywhere in a certain field. He tried moving forward and so his vision move forward then he tried moving backward and he moved back. Experimenting a while Raito felt satisfied, also with the skill ' **Fast thinking** ' activated it ended quickly. Looking at the time the ten minutes in meditative state was equal to about one minutes.

Small domain type chakra sense was always active and would continuously level up, so he wasn't worried. Next thing was the ' **Chakra Control** '. There was leaf sticking exercise and nothing else. The hokage promised him to give the book on chakra control. Damn it. And he wanted it fast. Not just for improving the chakra control but also to do all the Jutsus in his arsenal.

Practicing his **'Chakra control'** over and over he increased the skill level quite a number of times, feeling bored he looked at Raito. Smiling devilishly Raito stood up and casted **'False Surrounding'** then called Naruto over for food.

Naruto also rushed over as soon as possible and rushed passed the door or ti seemed like then there was a bang sound and Naruto fell on the ground. The Genjutsu disappeared and Raito was there with his hand on the stomach bending over and laughing madly. Naruto woke up quickly and glared at Raito then made a cross hand sign and shouted **"Multiple Shadow Clone technique'** and with bombardment of poof a hundred of Naruto clone came into existence.

Seeing the clones in front of him Raito felt a little scared of it. Anyone would when you see a hundred of angry faced Naruto with pure evil mind. So Raito did what he thought would get him out of the trouble. He used 'ID Create' and disappeared from the real world and landed in the dungeon then quickly went towards Naruto's last position. Then exiting the dungeon world he caught Naruto and dragged Naruto in the blank dungeon world. The clones in the real world were calm and started making noise but then one suggested to just dispel. One of the clones disappeared but got no feed back. Then one by one all of them dispelled.

In the dungeon world Naruto was not able to get the memory of his clones. But that was not the main problem. Right now Naruto was glaring at Raito.

"Oi com'mon you know that was a joke and-"

"I also want to do Jutsus." said Naruto cutting off Raito.

Raito was silent after hearing Naruto. A few moments passed by then bringing out a scroll from his inventory Raito handed it to Naruto, "That's what Mari-nee gave to me, also these are the basic of the basic and hokage jiji was able to give me with a lot of trouble on his head, same is that shadow clone technique and that Fuinjutsu book. We don't have a clan or a big family with us to give us high level Ninjutsu and all but we have friends and nee-chan. and nii-chan. and jiji. Just wait….wait until we become ninja, then we could learn as much Ninjutsu and all the other things. Than we will slowly but surely become powerful, powerful not just to protect oneself but also to those people around us."

"Now get up and learn those Jutsus. And don't tell me that they are not worth your time." shouted Raito.

Trembling Naruto supported himself, his hand on his thighs, then taking a deep breath Naruto shouted with the top of his voice. His shout seemed like the his declaration, his determination and his will.

It only takes one moment to make a sharp turn in life. It may not be this one nor it may happen anytime in future. But if you are not trying than what the hell are you doing?

Raito talked about the techniques in detail when he explained him to Naruto but more or less everything about was in theory because of the gamer ability. Learning a new skill Raito learned about the skill itself, how was it made, how could it be used, who was the inventor of the jutsu and on what principle it is used. Basically everything on the theoretical knowledge Raito knew about the jutsu when he pushed the **'YES'** button.

"Learn about those right now and later we go for the zombie hunt to master these jutsu." Raito said.

 **Ox . .Snake . . 'Lightning palm'.** With the stretch of his hand Raito hand glowed in blue and small snakes of thunder danced around. Touching a tree nearby, it made a light buzz sound and the technique died down. Again using the technique, this time Raito didn't touch or do anything but just kept it in the air and after a minute, the jutsu died down.

"In fights I get more skill experience points than just using it on thin air or a wooden stump. Its like my ability is telling me to just fight." thought Raito

Then Raito took out the books he read in the past then re read it. Couple hours later it was late and the red moon was high dyeing the world red and it looked extremely creepy and gave a suffocating feeling to Raito.

Naruto was finally back and they were ready to go back to the real world. But then suddenly the surroundings was quickly filling with red gases and those red gases were slowly forming into a shape of a big hand.

Luckily for Raito, the gamer mind was active, which kept him sober enough to instantly exit the dungeon world.

"What the hell was that!?" shouted Raito as he took a deep long breath,

"What was what Raito? And why are you looking so white?" Asked Naruto

Looking at Naruto carefully Raito asked, "Don't tell me you didn't see that?"

"Nope." replied Naruto in confusion then looking at Raito he asked, "What did you see there?"

"That. . . I think was a very big hand? Sort of, I guess. I don't know what I saw but I felt danger." replied Raito then he turned away and sat in a meditative position.

"Seesh, I am just asking ya know?" grunted Naruto

"I am going to sleep. If you like to know." added Naruto then he started walking back to his room.

"Hey Naruto, I am sorry, I was angry alright. I got scared and angry so I shouted at you and I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me?" requested Raito.

Grinning Naruto turned and replied, "You know I don't stay mad at anyone and especially not you Raito."

Smiling slightly Raito asked, "You going to bed?"

"Yup today's been a long day and seen and did a lot of drama." with that Naruto again turned and went towards his room.

"Just so you know Anko-nee and Mari-nee are going to be here tomorrow, for a performance test or something." said Raito

Naruto who was just going towards his room slipped and fell on the ground and his eye has started collecting tears.

Naruto went to bed and Raito was at the backyard pondering hard on what happened till now. Then he looked at the status page and then at the stat points at the bottom. Tapping at his knees Raito closed the screen then he moved out of the house.

 **Somewhere in Konohagakure**

A young man was holding an empty vial and near him was a couple of scrolls each engraved with storage seals, and with them there were various notes, which was written in detailed. But the scroll and the notes looked like they were thrown on the ground.

Throwing down the vial the young man placed his hand near his head and supported it, "So they really know who I am? Or who I am working for? But that's impossible, I have not contacted him in a year. And these vials are proof enough that they know about me. Sending some high level expert, just to empty the blood inside. But then why didn't they take anything else? Or why didn't they just kill me?" massaging his head the teen picked up the vial once more then crushed it. "Who the hell are you, Yoshizawa Raito?"

Grinding his teeth, clenching his hand the young man frowned, then walked away. A few moments later he returned back, now looking a lot more calm than before. Then started cleaning the room.

 **Konoha Memorial Hall**

Standing in front of a huge slab of black wall inscribed with a lot of names, was the young Yoshizawa Raito. Raito was sanding looking dazed.

"Not once but twice, if I was anyone else than I would say, 'What a coincidence'. But I am not going to tell you that." said Raito as he looked at the figure behind him.

Standing lazily was Hatake Kakashi with his laze posture and reading the same orange book. Focusing his eyes on the boy Kakashi moved forward then he closed the book and safely kept it on his pouch.

Raito then didn't look back and returned to what he was doing.

"You seem to know that I am going to be your instructor after the academy? If you passed the test, that is. Even though you are good, I can't say that your partners are good. One is an idiot who doesn't have any talent and another one is a talented person but is a coward. You alone cannot hold down the fort alone." Kakashi said in a slow and heavy tone then after finishing his words he silently left the area.

Raito looked at the direction Kakashi just left then the corners of his lips raised. Then he turned around and sat on the ground.


	19. Chapter 18: New Jutsu

**_Chapter 18_**

Sunday morning at Konohagakure, the stalls at the markets were opening; fresh fruits, fresh vegetables, fishes and meat were on the stalls ready to be sold. Housewives were walking about and buying vegetables, sometimes a group of housewives would group together and gossip about things that they shouldn't. The ninjas on duty would walk around the village and check security. The other ninjas outside the village on the patrol duty have just come the village wall to change shift and go their house to their bed. The ANBU operatives were hiding on the shadow looking at the important houses on the village as their training.

Today was different, different from the other days.

"I didn't know your son had it in him," said the Chunin talking to another Chunin.

"I am as confused as you are, that brat is finally taking his training seriously. I remember some time ago he told me he wanted to be just normal civilian but yesterday he begged me to teach him," said the another Chunin with a small smile.

"It's not just him but most of the academy students have this change."

"Hokage-sama is really great. Only if we had been aware of ourselves we would have become Chunin much faster. Only after my partner died I started training seriously," said the Chunin his voice starting to mix with gloom.

"Now don't you say that. Come we must be on our way for duty."

At the same time, the academy teachers were on the academy grounds holding a clipboard on their hands.

"Iruka-sensei, take the lead." Mari ordered.

Iruka stepped forward and said, "You all may know what happened last time the kids were here, you all are given name list, today you observe these students and write what you think about them. GO!" Iruka ended his command and walked back to the academy.

The academy instructors moved out and head to their directions.

Raito on the other hand slept late and Naruto was the one to wake him up. Waking up the first thing Raito did was to check for his stats.

 **Name: Yoshizawa Raito Lv 10 Exp 7000/8000**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp until level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 1450**

 **CP: 900**

 **STR: 29**

 **VIT: 38**

 **DEX: 29**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIS: 36**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Stat points: 15**

 **Yoshizawa household member: Additional +50 HP per level +2 INT & +3 VIT per level.**

 **Holder of lucky star: additional +1 LUK per level.**

 **Yoshizawa Raito is a rising genius student in the Ninja Academy, son of Yoshizawa Michio and Yoshizawa Akeno, aspiring to become the strongest ninja ever.**

Looking at the stats Raito was a happy boy or ninja. Then looked at the chakra control, the raise in chakra amount and the decrease in the chakra cost was plus in his books.

 **[Chakra Control Lvl 12 (Passive) Exp 0%]**

 **The ability to use chakra more efficiently and more easily.**

 **\- Decrease CP cost for using skills.**

 **\- Increase performance while using CP.**

 **\- Higher the level can use many chakra variation techniques.**

 **Chakra control exercise**

 **[Leaf sticking exercise Lvl 20**

 **\- Decrease CP cost by 6%.**

 **\- Increase CP by 100.**

Whistling a tune Raito did his morning rituals and started practicing his shuriken and kunai on the poor logs.

 **[Shuriken and Kunai Mastery Lvl 20 (Active/Passive)]**

 **The skill allows the user to properly wield both shuriken and kunai.**

 **\- Passively increases damage with shuriken and kunai by 35%.**

 **\- Passively increases accuracy of shuriken and kunai by 35%.**

 **\- Passively grants +5 Dexterity.**

Breathing in a deep breath Raito continued his daily training. Stretching, running, strength training, resting while reading books then applying those in his actions.

Training Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu one by one. Raising their level little by little was hard but Raito was able to do it. Most of the time passed opening and closing 'Instant Dungeon'. The skill leveled up slowly but surely.

Training continued then it soon became noon, after eating their fill Raito went out for a stroll where he used **'Observe'**. Sometime Raito found out juicy news and sometime he found many question marks. Using the increased intelligence and dexterity, Raito took notes on the important information and drawn sketch marks of the faces. In addition, wrote the unique features of the people. Then as if nothing happened, Raito walked off keeping the notes and the sketchbook inside the inventory.

"What is he writing?" Kakashi was on the top of the water tower and he was using a telescope. There were not any bad thoughts in Kakashi's mind just mild curiosity. 'He is trying to observe people differentiating strong and weak people, then why was he drawing sketches?'

When one question was solved, there was another question in his mind. It seemed like it would never end if he tried to dig out the boy. Sighing lightly Kakashi thought to let this side hobby go and go read his little orange book. Disappearing in the wind, only thing that can be seen was sky and the only thing heard was the sound of the crowd.

At the hokage office

"What is he writing?" questioned the old hokage.

Releasing the inhaled smoke, Hiruzen looked at his crystal ball. "Is he trying to differentiate between ninja and civilian? How amusing" smiled Hiruzen

"CAT". Hiruzen muttered slowly.

Then a silhouette materialized in front of the desk. The cat ANBU was the one who knew Raito more than anyone in the even more than the Hiruzen himself.

"What are you teaching him?" asked Hiruzen

"Hokage-sama, I am teaching him swordsmanship. He is just a beginner though. It has not been evaluated in the last three months," answered cat ANBU.

"Beginner is good, guide him when you have time and see if Naruto is interested too. Hmm and tell Anko to stop with poisons. Don't want Naruto to miss the exams," said Hiruzen his voice fading at the end.

 **House**

"Where were you all morning?" asked Naruto

"Nowhere, just walking around the neighborhood." answered Raito simply then asked, "Didn't you read the message I wrote?"

"Message?"

"Yeah right here." said Raito pointing blankly at the note on the table.

"Never saw that there." Said Naruto after a long stare at the note.

Corners of the Raito's mouth twitched.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. So what were you doing all morning?" Raito changed the subject with a question.

"Ugh nothing much just doing some things." Naruto looked sideways when he said that.

"Oh you made some sandwich huh?" Raito saw some newly made sandwich, which was placed on the table. Grabbing the sandwich Naruto took a bite, then swallowed it, a few seconds passed after which Raito roared, "Damn you Naruto."

Raito was chugging milk down his throat, "Naruto you just violated the sacred law of this house; Never play with the food." With that, Raito jumped towards Naruto tackling him down and …... tickled him to death.

"Hahahaha! Stop it! Please stop it." Naruto pleaded between laughter.

That is when a thing came down binding the two boys lightning fast.

"Yo brats, didn't thought that you guys would be so relaxed when I said I will be coming." A figure appeared out of shadow smiling devilishly.

"Ah Anko-nee, I knew you would come so I made something for you." Said Raito as he laced his voice with chakra.

Stunned Anko looked at Raito, then smiled then said, "Midori-chan, let them go. Someone was good enough to learn things that I taught."

The white snake loosened her bindings, shrined then went towards Raito where it wrapped around his body.

"Hello, Raito-san. Sorry for the earlier." Saying that the snake hid inside the clothes no longer speaking.

"Hey I was there too and-" Raito glared at Naruto then put a finger on his mouth.

Raito quickly went to the kitchen leaving Naruto with Anko

"Brat, I heard thing from people and somethings happened. So I am gonna go straight and ask you." Anko eyed Naruto then, "Tell me everything about Mizuki."

"Mizuki sensei?" Naruto made a confused face then a somewhat angry face.

Then Naruto started telling his side of the story when he was with Mizuki sensei and what that man was teaching him. As Naruto was telling Anko about his experiences with Mizuki Anko's face was getting a little stiff.

"Here is your tea." Raito came back with a cup in his hand and placed it in front of Anko

"Do you want anything else?" asked Raito

"You should have made some right? Bring me some." Ordered Anko and the silent Naruto brought a plate of those.

"You should eat less of those, you know. May be after few years or later, you will look like those fat merchants." Raito complained.

"Hmph, I am a ninja. I am burning them with all those things I do. I heard about the speech you are giving now a days to those poor things. Not gonna work on me though." Smiled Anko before ordering.

"Ok, ok. Don't come blaming me later, when you get all fat and you find no one wanna marry you." Shouted Raito

Naruto facepalmed hearing Raito, Midori from inside Raito's clothes also let out a troubled shake.

Anko erupted, "I can't find a man? Are you joking? I am the best seduction expert in whole damn village. I can easily find a boyfriend, if I wanted."

"Hah, keep stuffing yourself with that dough ball and your seduction expert title of the whole village will go down." Shouted Raito

"Oy don't you talk bad about dango!"

"Dough ball. Dough ball. Dough ball. That's what it is." Shouted Raito

The hidden snake grew irritated but before she took action, the door flung open and entered a purple haired slim style woman.

"HE/SHE started it." Both male and female shouted pointing at each other.

The purple haired women was Yugao. She looked stone-faced looking at the two bickering ninjas in front of her, and she was mildly amused.

Getting a strict face and putting a frown she said, "Anko, is this all for dango, again?" she questioned for which there was a silent reply and the small boy's laugh. "And you Raito, too rash." Then Raito also was quite, his head low.

"Now all of you, no need to over think things. Raito, Naruto today I came under Hokage's order. You boys will have to show me things you have learned until now, which would be; Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and shuriken and kunai techniques. These three are the basics. You boys have learned the camping jutsu, right. Then show me that too. Raito, show me your sword techniques too." Said Yugao everything all at once, the two boys could only nod listening to her.

"Yugao-nee, is this some kind of, you know, exam?" asked Naruto

"No but if you do well you will get a Ninjutsu scroll." Replied Yugao

 ***ding**

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **Show off**

 **Yugao from the Hokage guard wants to see your abilities. Show off all the abilities asked by her.**

 **Completion award: 500 Exp.**

 **Increase reputation with Yugao, Anko and Hokage.**

 **Random skill book.**

 **Guide from Yugao.**

 **Completion failure:**

 **Decrease reputation with Yugao, Anko and Hokage.**

 **Decrease trust from Yugao, Anko and Hokage.**

 **[YES/NO]**

Grinning Raito commanded 'YES' internally and the box disappeared.

The slight surprise, the slight pause, slight contraction of pupil and the slight smile of Raito was caught by the two women in the room each the master of their own field. However, choose to keep silent, everyone has secrets, if it does not bring harm to their own, it will not matter.

Raito and Naruto moved to backyard and started showing off their skills. First by finishing shuriken and kunai, both completed it easily, Raito going a step ahead by running and throwing.

Second, Taijutsu, after a slow and long ten minutes Naruto was laying down on the ground, while Raito was giving hand for support.

Thirdly, Ninjutsu, the academy three, the clone, switch and transform, although Naruto used a different variation, the two women did not raise any question. Then Raito and Naruto used the seven camping jutsu.

 **Lightning palm.**

 **Erasing wind.**

 **Earth pit.**

 **Swallowing earth.**

 **Fire spark.**

 **Water condensation.**

 **Water purification.**

These small jutsu decreased half of Raito's CP, letting out a sigh Raito walked back.

"Good job." Yugao praised Raito. Raito was able to do these low-level jutsu in such a less amount of time, which itself was surprising.

"Yosh, it's my turn." Naruto walked out then making few hand signs Naruto shouted out, **"Lightning palm".** A few second passed but there was no flash of light or any threats of lightning.

"Ah. Wait, wait." Naruto again made a few hand signs then shouted, **"Fire Spark"** reaching out a hand Naruto waited for fires to come out.

Getting nervous, Naruto again made a few hand signs, and then breathing in, Naruto shouted, **"Erasing Wind".**

A few second later powerful gust of winds formed from the center, which was Naruto. Stunned by his own display Naruto grinned and shouted excitedly, "I did it. See that? See that Raito? Hahaha."

Raito smiled slightly then shouted, "It's good that you are able to do one."

"Now that's normal." Yugao said inwardly

"Oh, brat was able to do one, eh?" said Anko her sound muffled, which was due to her mouth stuffed with dango.

"Stop it Anko." Looking at Raito and Naruto, Yugao looked at Naruto than said, "Naruto you still need to practice more, what we figured out is that you have a strong wind affinity and it seems that it is your natural affinity. Practice more than you would be able to do all nature Ninjutsus easily."

Naruto was overjoyed and sad at the same time; he thinks fire is cool but got wind affinity. Nevertheless, wind is awesome too.

"Raito you have good talent, (you were able to learn these different element jutsu and all of them in one week. Average ninja were able to do their own nature affinity in a week or so with little hope of using other affinity. Talented people have been able to use two or three of them in a week time. But you, Raito have proven it wrong.) Keep working hard, these camping jutsu will help you a lot"

"Damn it's comparable to those eyes of Uchiha. Cheat you know, cheat." Yelled Anko

"Cheat huh? I think it's really cheat." Raito muttered, thinking of the gamer ability.

"What did ya say brat?" asked Anko her munching disturbing her from hearing Raito.

"Nothing." Raito replied in short and put a silence then immediately said. "Anko-nee, why not we start with 'that'?"

"What that?" questioned Anko thing about her past conversation with Raito. Then as if suddenly coming to a realization, "Oh, that. Sure."

"Midori-chan, bite him." Yelled Anko. The snaked hidden under Raito's clothes moved, her large fangs piercing the boy.

"Stupid, I didn't say right now." With that, Raito fell to the ground, slowly losing consciousness.

"Oh, that Hahaha."

"Raito you like fainting now days?" said Naruto in a weird tone.

Raito at first did not feel anything but immediately after he could feel his body shaking, then he was not able to move his body. His breathing was difficult, started to feel cold and he was starting to lose consciousness.

Anko waited for a whole five minutes, then popped open a vial and fed it to Raito.

Raito could feel his body becoming hot, the previous coldness decreased; he regained the control of his body.

After regaining, the control of his body Raito woke up and threw a black, nauseous, blood, "What the fuck was that?"

"It was my own version of the hundred herb mixture that you previously had." Said Anko with a proud expression, hearing that Raito did not know to laugh or cry.

"Anko." Yugao glared at Anko and sighed.

"Can you stand up?" Yugao asked

Raito nodded the immediately stood up, "Midori-chan, you were too quick, you know? When I said to start that I meant a bit later."

"Raito-san, you finally wished for it. I have been waiting for those words from your mouth for long time." Said the snake clearly excited.

"Even so." Raito smiled bitterly

"Continue." Yugao coldly commanded

"Oi I was just poisoned and recovered can't you give me some time?" Raito questioned feeling indignant.

"Hokage-sama said that you can learn one of D-rank Jutsu of your natural affinity, if you perform well." Saying that Yugao waited

"Ready", "Let's do it" both Raito and Naruto dashed and stood in a line.

Anko laughed at the boy's action.

Yugao sighed, "Finish it fast."

"Next is sword techniques, please correct me." Saying that Raito brought out a wooden sword from thin air and started performing katas for basic academy level sword techniques. After a whole ten minutes later, Raito finally stopped than looked at Yugao, "So how was that?"

Looking at the boy Yugao said, "If I was an Instructor then I would give you full points." Raito smiled but still waited, "But I will not say that because you also know that the points like thing do not matter, this basic level academy swordsmanship is full of flaws in my eyes. If you go out in the field only learning this than you will eventually die."

"Waiting." Raito said in a bored tone.

Yugao brandished her own sword. Looking at that Raito freaked out, "Oi that totally unfair, I just have a wooden sword you would be able to cut my sword in half."

"Like I said, too rash. Just watch me." Yugao moved and made several strikes, while moving back and forth, her sword covering her then attacking at random moments.

"Did you get that? I am not going to personally teach you, you just have to learn it by watching." Yugao asked

Coughing dryly Raito replied, "You are saying that I have to learn it by just watching?"

Yugao nodded, Raito made WTF face.

 **[Host can use 'Save video' function.]**

'Hey what was that just now?'

"Can I get a moment? I need to go to bathroom." Saying that Raito quickly went to the bathroom and opened the 'Log'.

"So, how do I save video?" asked Raito

"Video, Start video, open video."

 **Video files**

 **1.** **Kunoichi's Dangerous life**

"It was from that time. Start recording."

The windows disappeared then and a small timer was on at Raito's side. Waiting for a minute to pass Raito commanded, "Stop recording"

Video saved, video named 'Video 001'.

Open video

 **Video files**

 **1.** **Kunoichi's Dangerous life**

 **2.** **Video 001**

Clicking on the video 001, everything vanished then Raito stood outside the bathroom suddenly, "Well that was shocking. I was just in the bathroom."

Raito moved towards the bathroom tried opening the door, but went right through it. His hands never contacted the door. Raito was shocked but moved forward phasing through the bathroom door where he saw himself sitting on the toilet seat. He saw himself sitting and looking at the thin air and at last touching the empty air. Then the whole thing vanished and Raito found himself again sitting on the toilet seat.

"I look weird doing that." That was the first thing that come to Raito's mind when it ended. And a few more minutes of contemplation, "I got it."

 **[For figuring out the game mechanics, WIS increased by 1.]**

"Brat don't take all day doing your thing."

Raito heard Anko's voice and quickly flushed the toilet, "I am done. Wait a moment." Washing his hands, he was looking at the Stat screen, still amazed by the things that just happened.

Coming to the backyard, "Sorry I was late," Raito said then added, "Yugao-nee that was totally unfair. So please once more this time a bit slowly." 'Start recording'

Yugao smile then looked at Raito then said, "Look carefully now." She moved and made a basic academy stance then slashed the area in front of her but different to the academy strikes, she was striking as if there had been a person standing there and her one move will strike the most vulnerable part of the man in front of her.

"This is the difference between basic academy sword techniques and the sword techniques which are used in battles." Then she showed Naruto and Raito a dozen of different strikes then stopped.

"If you remember these sword strikes than use it whenever necessary." Then she took out some scrolls from her pouch and handed Naruto and Raito each a scroll. "As promised these scrolls have one jutsu according to your natural affinity. Learn them but don't use them in public, only use them when you become ninja." Saying that Yugao disappeared in a gust of wind.

Without hesitation, Naruto opened the scroll and read the jutsu. Raito also did the same.

 **Ding**

 **You have obtained the skill scroll 'Earth Release: Stone fist'**

 **Would you like to learn the skill?**

 **[Yes/No]**

"Woah, so awesome. My first nature jutsu is soo cool." Shouted Naruto

"Hey Naruto. What's the name of your jutsu?" asked Raito showing Naruto his scroll.

"The names 'Gale palm', there are some difficult words here but I can learn it in no time."

"I'll help you later."

"Okay."

"Midori-chan let's go. I got motivated so let's make those people scream." Said Anko

"Raito-sama, I would be waiting." Saying that the snake escaped from Raito and went towards Anko

"What?-"

"Hey brat what did you add in those dango?"

"Why? Just what I have been adding in the past." Answered Raito

"Don't know but I feel different after eating those. Anyways I will be going take care. And also when you get yourself the headband, be sure to visit the poison clan, kay?" informing Raito about the Poison clan, Anko also disappeared.

"Poison clan." Raito whispered the name in his head and made a mental note.

"Raito let's try these." Naruto called

"Wait first we should make some copies." Raito said as he took out some scroll and brush.

"Ok but why?" Naruto asked as he also started copying the scroll.

"Hmm just in case." Raito answered vaguely.

A few minutes later, both Naruto and Raito completed copying the scroll and checked them.

Now let us start practicing.

Raito made one more copy of the jutsu scroll closed it after the ink had dried, and then tied it. Raito then picked up the scroll.

 **"Observe"**

 **[Skill scroll – Earth Release: Stone Fist (Copy)]**

 **Skill scroll 'Earth Release: Stone fist' can be used to learn skill 'Earth Release: Stone fist' a D-Rank Ninjutsu.**

\- **Skill scroll copied by Yoshizawa Raito**

"That's it? **'Observe'** level is high but it cannot give me all the details, even I know a bit about this jutsu." Raito mumbled in disappointment.

 **Would you like to learn the skill?**

 **[Yes/No]**

Raito selected the 'Yes' button and as soon as he pressed it, the scroll turned blow then after a bit of shining it slowly crumbled into lights which was absorbed by Raito.

 **[You obtained the skill Earth Release: Stone Fist]**

 **[Earth Release: Stone Fist (Active) Lvl 1 Exp 0% CP 50]**

 **By encasing their arm in rock, the user can deal a powerful hardened punch against an opponent while being protected from direct contact with their target.**

 **By increasing the skill level, the weight of the rock can be increased to further increase the punch's destructive power.**

\- **300+2% damage dealt**

\- **2% chance of stun**

"Wow, it cost so much less CP but deals high damage. It is definitely a good thing." Raito had a huge smile hung on his face while nodding.

"Well let's try it out," Completing the hand seals, **'Earth Release: Stone Fist'**."

Chakra flared moving to the arm, covering the outer skin layer up to the elbow, the chakra changed into the rock. Raito tried to move his fingers, the rock fingers also moved at his commands, trying out a punch Raito threw a straight at the open air and cancelled the jutsu.

"Raito you did it." Naruto shouted and Raito nodded.

"What about you?" asked Raito.

"Still trying." Naruto rubbed his hands and showed it to Raito. Raito again nodded and asked Naruto to keep trying.

The time passed, Naruto and Raito went to dungeon world where they trained their new jutsu.

 ***Ding**

 **Reminder activated**

 **Higurashi Store**

"I almost forgot about that. Thanks to the gamer powers for reminder."

Raito grabbed Naruto and exited the dungeon world. Promising to meet at the Ichiraku's Raito went towards the Higurashi shop. He stood in front of the door clearly hesitating for a long time. Then gathering his courage Raito rang the doorbell.

Waiting for a few moments, behind the door, Raito heard some hurried steps. The door opened and a girl of 14 or 15 appeared, the girl had black hair and brown eyes, her hair in tow Chinese styled buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She was wearing loose home clothes a white, full-sleeved shirt and a green loose baggy pants.

Looking at the person in front of her Tenten immediately closed the door and shouted; "Stalker!" then hurried and disorganized footsteps was heard.

Raito stood in front of the shop with an awkward face and waited for a few minutes. After which, the door was opened once again and this time, Tetsu opened the door. Tetsu also had a weird face then sighed, "Come in boy."

Raito hurried inside and Tetsu spoke up, "First clear your misunderstandings, and then talk about other things. I'll be upstairs." With that, Tetsu left the room.

Tenten came around with a sword in her hands, trying to look menacing.

"So tell me why you are here?" Tenten asked putting her sword at the side.

"I came here to buy things. But your dad said I should ask you about the price and all, if I wanted to buy those notes." Replied Raito honestly

"Take them, I heard from papa what you were talking about." Replied Tenten

"So how much is it? Asked Raito quickly wanting to leave the room.

"Nothing." Replied Tenten

Looking at the face of Tenten, Raito replied with a sigh, "Ask away."

With a little weird smile Tenten asked, "Why were you observing us? What did you want with our team? And why…"

"Stop, Ugh I will tell you everything. Your chain of question will not end if I didn't tell you. So I am going to tell you everything." Raito sighed

Tenten also nodded with a happy smile.

"It's not much but I was looking for your teammate Rock Lee. That…."

"Lee, why?" asked Tenten

"Didn't I say I will explain everything? So stop cutting me."

"Okay, okay. I was just excited."

Raito sighed and continued, "Like I was saying, your teammate Rock Lee was able to pass without passing. He did not do well in his theory or his Ninjutsu or his weapon handling. So my question was how was he able to pass? I have a friend named 'Naruto', he is also not able to make clones, which is the core of passing the academy exam for which he failed the last two year of the academy exam and so did your team mate, Rock Lee. I was researching about him to find out if there is any trick to passing the exams, I even came a couple of time to speak with you guys but that 'arrogant fate prick Hyuga' didn't allow me to talk to you guys and I don't know where that Rock Lee guy is living."

With a weird tone Tenten asked, "You did all that for a friend?"

"Uh well I know him since little and I had capability to do so. So I thought….." Raito voice dropped

"Lee has under developed chakra coils. Therefore, he is not able to perform Ninjutsu. However, that similar condition was with our sensei when he was little. So to prove that one can become ninja without high use of chakra and Jutsus and only relying on Taijutsu, Gai sensei talked to hokage and helped him passed the test but he became the last." Tenten explained

"I know about that. Therefore, I also did the same. The things after that, I am unable to share it with you, the talks with Hokage are confidential." Raito finished

Tenten clicked her tongue then handed Raito her notes.

Raito stood up and took the books and started leaving the room.

"If you want to train, come visit me sometime." Tenten said

"I will after I have a Genin title first. Oh and if you have similar books about anything else then please keep it for me and sorry for the trouble I caused." Raito said as he opened the door and left.


	20. Chapter 19 - Genjutsu Hazard

**_Chapter 19 - Genjutsu Hazard_**

Iruka stood behind the podium watching the students gradually came in and filling the seats. He counted the number of students in his head while praying hard that a bit more would come.

Everyone while coming in would glance at Iruka and greet him. The children from clans were same just as if any other day, but the civilian students had an odd gleam in their eyes, those eyes filled with determination and something else. Experiencing the sad and cruel reality in a Genjutsu way was a unique way to realize their problem but as long as the students understood what was important, Iruka was satisfied.

Iruka was feeling happy when he saw almost all the seats filling. The bell rang but Iruka was standing on the podium silently and a few minutes passed by. The students started discussing with one another.

Letting out a sigh, Iruka opened the attendance sheet and crossed some names with another line then started calling the names of students. There were some lines made with a red pen. Seeing that Iruka felt a bit pain in his heart, but had a calm face outside.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Here."

"Yoshizawa Raito."

"Here."

Closing the attendance sheet Iruka looked in front of him where the students were sitting, clearing his throat Iruka gave a warm smile, "Everyone who has come here today have stepped forward on being ninja. Each and every one of you who decided not to quit, who decided to work hard, are in my eyes better than those who quit."

Giving a salute to those in front of him, "I salute to you all, to all of my future ninja comrade." Giving a quite smile Iruka reached the door of the room.

"This week will be Special class regarding Genjutsu. Looking at the performance sheet I and other teachers realize that most of the students are very weak at Genjutsu. Knowing that you are in a Genjutsu and your ability to break simple Genjutsu is what this week will be all about. Therefore, those who do not know how to break a Genjutsu please go to the next class room just by our side. And those, who know how to break a Genjutsu will remain in this room and will try to break the Genjutsu. To help us with that your seniors from the 'Special Genjutsu Class' has come." Iruka said as he opened the door.

A group of women and men came in wearing the same standard Konoha flak jacket, leading them was a woman, "My name is Kaede Fuyou, from the 'Special Genjutsu Class'. 'Special Genjutsu Class' or in short SGC is a class for those who wants to learn further on Genjutsu and use those skills in field."

"Kaede, stop it." Iruka stopped Kaede form speaking any further

"Now, those of who don't how to break a Genjutsu go to another room. I will be right there with you." Iruka instructed

Rushing of footsteps were heard, and a little less than half of students moved to another room.

Kaede spoke up, "Please make a pair with a member from SGC and start practicing."

Raito looked in front of him stunned by the things that were happening. Everything happened to fast for him to comprehend; Iruka-sensei was saluting than these people came and next they had to try breaking a Genjutsu.

Raito stood up and moved to the back of the class where he looked outside the window, seeing a bunch of Chunin practicing outside, he let out a groan. Then again looking at his CP, he smiled a bit. Looking around he could not believe everyone's excitement. The looked so enthusiastic.

At that time, a boy older than himself approached Raito and introduced himself, "My name's Ayumu. Nice to meet you. Let's try our best." The boy brought his hand forward for a handshake.

Looking at the hand and the slightly older and taller boy Raito used 'Observe'. The older boy was feeling awkward, with his hand on air. Just as he was going to retreat his hand Raito grabbed it and shook it.

"Sorry about that I was just thinking about your name. By the way my name is Raito; just call me that." Raito said all of it enthusiastically.

Stunned by the sudden enthusiasm, Ayumu gave an awkward smile then sat on the bench, "So let's start, I will be using a visual Genjutsu so try to break free from it."

Raito sat opposite, smiled and nodded. Ayumu did a few hand seals then his chakra flared.

The same thing happened again like the last time, the world turned black and white the blue chakra particles were in the air some were travelling inside Raito and some were affecting the surroundings.

[Technique analyzed. 'Binding Illusion-Broken space']

[Technique stored in library.]

[Please exchange using Merit points.]

"This ability to analyze is really awesome. If only I could find more about Merit Points." Sighing Raito looked at Ayumu then gave him a thumbs up.

"Y-you are not a bit affected by my Genjutsu?" asked Ayumu

"Uh Yeah."

"But how?" asked Ayumu

"No idea." Raito replied simply

"Hey, tell me, are you a sensor?" asked the leader woman named Kaede

"Something like that." Raito answered lazily, which made the leader women a bit angry.

"I practice with my friends lots and some people prank me using Genjutsu. So, I was able to quickly to break free." Raito smiled back

Suddenly there was a huge wave, then students who were trying to break free from Genjutsu, opened their eyes, looking confused. Moreover, the source of all was Naruto who released a large amount of chakra

"I did it, how was that?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"That was one big jolt." Said the girl in front of Naruto. Then looking back at Naruto she commented, "You don't need that much of chakra just to break free from that Genjutsu, just a little is fine."

"But I usually use this much against Raito, otherwise the Genjutsu won't disappear." Naruto replied

"Raito, huh. I seem to have heard his name." Then Kaede opened the file and looked at the student's name.

"Yoshizawa Raito, come out. Tell me what Genjutsu you have been using?" Kaede asked with a bit of force.

Looking at the overbearing women, Raito cursed inwardly then answered calmly, "I have been using 'Demonic Illusion: False surroundings'."

"Cast one for me." The woman commanded

"Why not?" Raito did not question the women but moved outside the door and disappeared completely, making the people inside the classroom dumfounded.

"You should go before it's too late." Naruto commented

The leader and her minions walked out but saw no one, but surprisingly there was a new frame hung on the wall of building and it read out, 'FIND ME'. The minions or the people from SGC looked around but the leader touched the frame. Just as her hand was going to touch the frame, the frame faded out, "I knew it."

One of the minions who was running suddenly crashed into the wall and fell down, "There was a walkway here."

"Another Genjutsu."

A few minions walked forward to help their friend, but somehow they had a weird sensation.

Suddenly a side of Genjutsu disappeared and a door appeared. Out of which Iruka came out. "What all that noise about?"

The few minions got scared when Iruka appeared then regaining their calm looked at the leader then at their fallen comrade. Looking back and forth at the walls around them then at the leader women and the friend lying down. Someone could not hold it in and suddenly threw up, and then one after another the group of three started vomiting.

"What the hell is going on?" Iruka asked with a serious face.

Kaede looked awkward then with a resigned sigh, explained everything that happened until now.

'Well that's going to be a huge pain in the ass.' "First, about Raito, forget about him. Second, you all will continue the class as planned. Dismissed." Kaede looked like she wanted to say something but decided not to.

Everyone left but Ayumu, he was moving on slowly checking everything and slowly removing the Genjutsu that Raito had laid.

Ayumu removed all the Genjutsu laced inside the academy; the only word in his mind about the boy was- incredible.

"He seems to be high level in Genjutsu, Hokage-sama. But he used only one type of Genjutsu and from what I was informed Raito didn't practice any Genjutsu a month back." Surprisingly a female voice came out.

"I understand."

"Kurenai find him but don't interfere. If you cannot him then find Kakashi. He is stationed at the west tower." Hiruzen ordered and then disappeared.

Inside the office, "CAT tell Inoichi to come at T&I, he has some work to do." Hiruzen ordered as he went back to his desk.

Somewhere else in Konoha

"ID escape."

"I knew it; it would be the greatest escape technique, ever." Raito yelled in excitement.

 **ACADEMY**

 **Naruto**

"He ditched me and bunked the class." Naruto growled in mock anger.

"H-hey, let's do it one more time." Said the older girl in front of Naruto

"Ugh no thanks." Naruto replied

 **Shikamaru**

"Oi wake up, seriously try a bit. Just a bit, you know. Please try." A male boy pleaded in front of one Shikamaru Nara

"What a troublesome guy. Listen here, your Genjutsu is too weak. Train some more on dummies then you will be able to put one on person." Shikamaru was shocked in his reply. Seemed like Raito was affecting him too much.

"I am going out. Wanna come?" asked Shikamaru as he walked to the door.

Choji, Naruto, Ino and Hinata also stood up and left the room.

"C-Captain do we just let them go?" asked a minion

"How was their performance?" the leader asked nonchalantly

"Above academy level for sure." The minion handed her the performance chart.

The woman sighed then faced the class, "Just leave them alone. Every single one of them is trouble."

The five left the room and along with them, a raven-haired boy left the classroom.

A pink longhaired girl watched as her blond haired rival left the classroom, "Ino"

 **Somewhere on the Konoha fields**

Raito was in a sleeping position, with a few leaves stuck at his forehead and a blank scroll laying in front of him. The very front of the scroll had "Shadow Clone" written in it and the rest were blank.

"Uzumaki Splash!" Naruto shouted as he jumped high from the top of the tree and if he were to fall, he would definitely fall onto Raito.

Anticipating the attack Raito raised his left hand high from where a… bowl…of… RAMEN appeared.

Horrified by the thought of crashing into a bowl of godly ramen, Naruto forcefully moved his body crashing to the ground.

"Baka." Raito said then the ramen disappeared from his hand and continued to look into the empty scroll.

Waiting for a few minutes Raito looked at a certain direction and called out, "Can you all not hide like you are trying to act more like a ninja?"

Few of them appeared jumping from the tree. Hinata, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru.

"You guys make a lot of noise. Next time try making less noise." Said Raito

Raito wrapped his scrolls then stood up.

Ino asked, "Raito how were you able to make those Genjutsu?"

"I experienced a lot of Genjutsu in the past. At that time, I was not taught how to do tem but now after a few practices I was able to do it, simple isn't it?" Raito explained in the simplest way.

"That's not simple at all. Mastering Genjutsu is the most difficult among other like Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, it requires good chakra control and strong mind and…"

Raito cut off Ino, "Doesn't that mean I am that awesome?"

Raito smiled then collected some pebbles from the ground, "When I asked everyone to come out I meant you too, Stalker number 3."

Ratio started throwing the small pebbles one by one after which some muffled sounds of pain was heard.

"You guys found me with the help of Hinata, right? But, couldn't you guys have covered your tracks. You let someone else follow you." Raito commented still throwing pebbles.

Ino-Shika-Cho trio awesomely ignored Raito then went to a corner for discussion about their own team and so.

"Naruto your clones can try out the jutsu and some will read books. While you will do some strength and speed training." Raito again gave Naruto some books.

Taking out a green scroll from his inventory, Raito gave it to Hinata with a reluctant face, "That's a healing jutsu; it would be nice that you and Ino learn this jutsu."

"I… that …my family."

"Nothing will happen just learn this jutsu."

Raito picked up some leaves from the ground then started his chakra control exercise. Everyone was doing something, some doing more than others do.

Shikamaru was sitting lazily under a tree but his shadow was going ever where, sometime it would go above ground and grab some leaves and sometime it would cover a pebbles or small stones.

Choji was trying out his partial expansion jutsu. Sometime his hand would expand then sometime his legs. Holding the jutsu as long as possible. After the jutsu got cancelled, he would relax by eating chips.

Ino and Hinata were reading scrolls, trying to figure out the jutsu. Mostly Hinata was teaching Ino about the human body anatomy and physiology.

Naruto with his clone army were doing many things, the original was body training where as his clones were doing jutsu, calligraphy, reading books and may be others.

Using more than enough leaves, Raito was increasing the level of chakra control. Around 15 minutes or so, Raito stood up looking at his chakra bar. Taking out his wooden sword, Raito ran towards the trees, using the chakra sense Raito saw the figure, taking out a pebble from inventory; Raito threw the pebble towards the figure.

"Why didn't you come out?" Raito asked again throwing some pebbles towards the figure.

The figure did not spoke but threw shuriken towards Raito. Raito deflected them using his wooden sword.

"Not answering huh? Then tell me how my Genjutsu was today? Did it shock you?" Raito asked

After a silent pause, the figure replied, "After I unlock my Sharingan, those Genjutsu would not be able to do anything to me?"

Pausing his steps Raito looked at Sasuke and replied, "Did you know. I got that Genjutsu from Ino. Yea, yea the girl on par with Sakura, which she is not going to be any more in a few days. She would be strong enough to beat that Sakura to ground. Do you want to know how?"

Raito paused then looked at Sasuke with a smile hung on his face. "She is training Sasuke, so she will be able to defeat Sakura. It is not only Ino that is training but also Naruto, the dead last of the academy; you have seen it, right? Naruto can do clones, which means a guarantee that he passes. That lazy bum, Shikamaru is also training. Choji and Hinata are also training. Did you notice the change in Hinata last time at the academy; she was going through them like no other day."

Letting the words sink Raito smiled then using his wooden sword, Raito strike at Sasuke. With increased STR Raito moved faster reaching Sasuke in a blink. Then using the increased DEX Raito controlled the movement of his hands, the wooden sword landing near the neck.

 **(It may not matter much in future or it may but for me STR is to gross motor and relating to muscle strength and DEX for the fine motor, coordination of muscles, in movements** **—** **usually involving the synchronization of hands and fingers** **—** **with the eyes. Copied using google, Wikipedia)**

"See this Sasuke; I got a bit stronger than last time. I could get to this stage eventually but I had them to help me get stronger and I made some new and good memory while doing so."

Raito stopped, moved backwards then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down possibly in thought, "Do you have something else you want to tell me." Sasuke asked in a strangely normal way, his words difficult to come.

"Naruto still wishes that you come and join us. Getting strong together, creating memories together and enjoying time as we grow up." Raito said while his hand extended towards Sasuke.

Sasuke slapped the hand then kicked Raito. "What the hell, Sasuke?" Raito shouted his hands covering his cheeks.

Scratching his face Sasuke replied that made Raito vomit, "I thought you got stronger?

Ratio and Sasuke went back towards group. Sasuke was looking neutral while Raito was using **'Heal'** on his cheeks.

"You bastard, this is humiliating. I didn't get hurt in a fight but at…ugh." Raito felt the urge to vomit whenever he remembered it.

While the two of them were heading back, a loud voice boomed, "So you guys are here, huh?"

Sasuke stopped walking then made a strange face. Hesitating a bit Sasuke was about to move back when Raito caught him, "You aren't a coward, are you?"

Sasuke froze at Raito's taunt. Raito voice sounded again this time becoming more magnetic, "Who or what are you afraid of, Sasuke? Those of your similar age, who go to same place as you? Are you afraid because they are in a group or what?"

Pausing a bit Raito again spoke, "We will help each other train, make each other stronger and maybe we can one day surpass the strongest ones. So come help us and we will help you in exchange." Then Raito brought out his warmest smile and extended his hand once again.

Sasuke looked at Raito then looked at the people gathering in front of him, 'I can get stronger if I am with them, and Raito got strong when he was with them. Sure, there were those three but more people joined him and….and maybe I can too? If I have to do this to get stronger faster then I will do it. Not for anyone else but for you brother.'

Raito walked forward coming out of the bushes, "Kiba and Shino, is it? What are you guys doing here?"

"You guys disappeared so we searched for you. So tell us what are ya all doing here? Can we join on the fun here?" Kiba asked

Shino, the silent one, walked towards Raito then asked, "My kikaichu, I can sense that they are alive but I can't find their location and neither can their partner kikaichu."

Ratio put his hands inside his pouch and took out a small bottle with fuinjutsu marks and very minute holed lid then gave it to Shino.

"I wish that you respect other people's privacy a bit. I am a sensor you know, sort of. Therefore, when I knew that something foreign was on me, I had no choice but to act on it. It was fine the first time when I came to the class I could forgive you on that but last Thursday and this morning made me mad." A smile still hung on Raito's face when he turned back and walked towards the group.

"Shino-san you bugged every single one of my friends here, just so you could find me or had you done it from early on?" asked Raito his words creating a rift.

"I bugged them this morning after you disappeared. Since I guessed that you all will meet eventually, I thought it would be the most efficient method. I wished that I could talk to you alone but Kiba-san caught me. I would like to ask for forgiveness from my part for the troubles I caused Raito-san and everyone." Explained Shino then asked for their forgiveness.

"Hahaha No problem Shino. No harm done so no problem. But why did ya attach bugs to Raito." Asked Naruto

"It's like going through a ritual. Aburame clan kikaichu will adapt to you chakra so it can recognize you in future, they can recognize friends or foe, to prevent attacking friends, locate them and sometime also help them." Sasuke added as he also exited out of the bushes.

"Sasuke-kun." Ino immediately went to fan girl mode.

Sasuke stiffened a bit, and then glared at Raito. Raito looked at the sky and wondered whether it would rain or not. Wait aren't birds here more prettier?

"That's that but you guys still haven't told me, why you guys are here?" Kiba shouted this time, his voice feral.

"Kiba-kun we are training here." Replied Hinata

"Hinata you here training?" asked Kiba

"Y-yes." Hinata replied her words stumbling.

"See there is progress here. Ino is not jumping on you and Hinata is not shuttering that much." Raito whispered to Sasuke.

"Shino who is on your team?" Suddenly Shikamaru asked

Shino remained silent, after which Shikamaru looked at Kiba. Kiba immediately replied, "I am with Shino and Sasuke."

"Kiba-san." Shino said his voice raised a bit higher.

"Can't you tell they have already showed us their team? So, what we are doing is, leveling the playing field." Replied Kiba his eyes narrowing into slits.

Smiling to the scenery Raito looked at the academy then turned towards Naruto, "Naruto, the clones, make them go." As soon as Raito instructed the clones disappeared in smoke.

"Everyone Iruka-sensei is going to be here in few minutes so we should go..." Before Raito could finish his words he saw a blur coming fast catching him off guard.

Iruka quickly caught Raito and disabled him from moving any further, "Yoshizawa Raito."

"Y-Yo Iruka-sensei. Please let me go, you are hurting me." Raito asked weakly

"Raito I know you are smart. Way smarter than your age group and you too, Shikamaru." Iruka smiled

"I am proud with you; you Genjutsu skills were top notch but you could have learned more from them if you hadn't escaped." Iruka lectured

"Really?" Raito gave Iruka a deadpanned face.

"I mean 'Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress' could not put me in a Genjutsu then sensei do you think someone, from that group, would be able to put me in a Genjutsu?" Raito asked and saw Iruka's shocked face

Waiting for a few seconds Raito continued, "Then sensei what do you think if I were in a class what would I be able to learn? For me it will be like looking into a board, a black board with nothing written on it. And according to school laws, under special act number 17 or 18, if I am able to clear the objectives set by the in charge at the time, I can remove myself from the program and instead do something else more productive."

Releasing Raito and letting out an ugly groan, "If I had to choose who gives me more headache then i would definitely point at you Raito."

Taking a deep breath Iruka took out a bunch of paper chits, "Come up everyone in front of me, now."

The students all around immediately made a three by three line dividing themselves by their groups, which surprised Iruka again.

Thinking about the next in line clan heads and Naruto, Iruka thought that it was normal.

"Well let me tell some things to you. First thing is that you all did well on your Genjutsu dispelling, so you guys don't have to continue. Second thing, you have till next week to train, then come next Sunday, at training ground three by 7 in the morning and don't be late." The final words he looked sternly at Raito.

"Next is the preparation for next week. I advise you all to know about different herbs and plants in the training ground three. In addition, the different hunting methods to catch your prey like animals and fishes. Lastly, you have to learn about ways to make a shelter. It will be a weeklong survival trip so I hope you guys will be prepared. Next is the few Ninjutsu you have learned and in addition the Justus you have learned privately, hand seals and chakra control, other things you will learn from your Jounin instructors later. Therefore, you have time to learn what you know right now and level up it to max." Iruka advice the group of students in front of him.

"Cough, cough." Raito coughed a bit hearing the irony.

Everyone made positive noises. Then Iruka looked at the Naruto and Raito.

"Everyone go. I need to talk to Raito and Naruto." Everyone slowly went away looking at the Raito's devilish smile and Iruka's worried face.

Between all of that, Raito made several hand, which only Shikamaru understood.

After everyone left Iruka let out a silly smile then said, "Say why don't I treat you a bowl of ramen."

"Ehh? Sensei but you said if Naruto was able to beat any one of the boys in class you would give us five bowls each." Raito interjected in an innocent voice.

"Oh, oh didn't you also say that if I have 80% accuracy you would treat us ramen." Said Naruto in a happy tone.

'My poor wallet.' Iruka cried for the loss of his salary. 'May be that's why Hokage-sama gave me a promotion.

"Naruto let's eat to our heart content today." Raito cheered

The group of three teacher and students went to Ichiraku, that night Naruto ate a whole week worth of ramen he had been missing. Iruka sighed looking at his empty wallet. Just as he thought that, he could be saving much more money.

"Say Iruka-sensei, how old are you?" Naruto asked still slurping some ramen.

"Hm… I would be 22 this year. But why the sudden question?" Iruka answered and inquired.

"Then when did you become a Chunin?" asked Raito

"16, it's been about 5 years now that I have been Chunin. But why are you asking Naruto?" (Iruka)

Finishing the last bowl Naruto looked at Iruka, "Nothing, it's something I read in one of the books Raito gave me."

Iruka looked over Raito who was also eating his ramen and when Raito saw Iruka looking at him, Raito winked at Iruka.

Iruka let out a happy smile and asked Naruto, "What have you been reading Naruto?"

"Hm… things about ninja, chakra, Ninjutsu, ninja weapons and tools, history about our village and some other village and other many more books. Hokage needs to be smart too." Naruto counted off the books Raito had been giving him.

Iruka looked quizzically at Raito, who gave him a sush sign.

"Well, continue doing so Naruto and you be Hokage in no time." Iruka encouraged Naruto

After few moments, they left the Ichiraku stand, making the father and daughter pair happy.

Walking on the busy street the pair of three walked towards their home.

"Iruka-sensei, after this survival exercise ends we are going to have our graduation exams right?" asked Raito

Iruka looked at the boy then thinking for a bit he answered, "After the survival exercise you will have a week to prepare than you will have your graduation exams."

"This time the exams are a bit late, you guys changing something in exams?" Raito again questioned

"No Raito we are not changing anything on exams, it will be same as past semester has been." Iruka answered.

Then he searched his jacket and took a small book with old green cover then handed it to Raito, "Here take it. Hokage-sama wanted me to give you this."

Raito casually took the old green book and used **'Observe'**

 **[A Complete Guide to Chakra Control]**

 **A complete guidebook to chakra control. The book consists of several chakra control exercises and hand written helpful notes by Sarutobi Hiruzen containing his insights.**

 **Written by: Sarutobi Hiruzen**

 **Owner: Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Read this book to learn higher-level chakra control exercises.**

 **Read this book to increase the skill level of 'Chakra Control'.**

 **Read this book to improve chakra control.**

Turning a few pages Raito smiled then closed the books. Looking at Iruka, Raito smiled, "Thank you sensei."

"Hey Raito gets the book. So what do I get?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"Uh…. Why don't I teach you my jutsu?" remaining silent for a while Iruka answered.

"Your own jutsu? Really?" Naruto beamed in joy

"But only after you pass 'The Graduation Exams'." Iruka interjected

"Aww," Instantly Naruto's mood fell.

Raito looked weirdly at Iruka then opened his mouth, "Hey sensei, is there any difference between 'Graduation exam' and 'Genin exam'?"

Iruka smiled at Raito and chose not to answer that question.

"Che, Stingy."

Naruto looked at Iruka then voiced out, "Say Iruka-sensei, why not let me try your forehead protector for a while, just a few minutes?"

Iruka got stunned then replied warmly to Naruto, "Sorry Naruto but I cannot give you mine. But after graduation you can have your own forehead protector, and then you can wear it grandly, like any other leaf ninja comrades."

Naruto pouted, "Fine.' Then stretching out his hand Naruto pulled out his pinky finger put, "Then let's make a promise. If you break it you have to swallow a hundred nails."

Iruka made a silly smile and then they locked their pinky finger making a promise.

Raito left the scene a little black book in his hands, his eyes focusing only on the book. The people passing by him hurriedly moved out of his way, some drunkards cursing him and some responsible elders stopping him and lecturing him. Raito asked for forgiveness to the elders telling them it will not happen again but a few minutes later he was again indulged in his little black book.

Unknowingly his little reading had brought him to the quitter place of the village. It was none other than the civilian housing district. The place was near to a market but most of the time the route was empty. It was nearly the time for people to close their shops or return from their work. But not a soul in sight for his sore eyes.

Raito looked at the street then to the little black book. Closing the book Raito kept the book in the inventory. Feeling out he could sense there were people in the surrounding. Some good and some bad, people were in their house. Some alone doing their works and some were with their family preparing dinner. Using the 'Chakra Sense', he would peek into the house and use 'Observe' occasionally. Some he would find amusing and some had the boring life with average stats.

Slightly older civilian who had jobs would reach Level 15 with one stat more focused than other. Like a laborer or constructer had more stats on their STR and DEX while an accountant or a teacher would have INT and WIS. Raito was fascinated by their name and their description; while he did not know their names, the gamer ability would solve the crisis. Simply glancing at a person he would he the person's name, level, nickname and sometime his profession.

Not even asking the person anything he could get a lot of information about his target and after using the skill 'Observe' he would get more information about the person which would also verify the information he had seen above the people's head.

To his extraordinary amazing ability, there were a few weakness to it. First would be the level difference between him and his target. Getting the name was possible but other than that, everything else was utterly impossible. Second, the people with the mask, it seemed like they were the nemesis of his skill 'Observe'. To Raito's despair, only question marks were visible, not even a speck of dust worth of information was available.

This time Raito reached the base of the Hokage Mountain, this time, he also trained his skill 'Stealth'. Not hiding in the shadows or anything too over the line but he walked quietly, making as little sound as possible.

Soon he reached the top of the mountain where the heads of the four Hokage were carved. On one of the head, the last addition to the mountain, the head of the fourth Hokage, a person was sitting silently looking at the village below with an odd gleam in his eyes. He was Naruto, silently hugging his knees, looking at the village.

Raito also quietly reaching to the Third's head and sitting on it.

Sitting on top of the leader's head, the time passed quickly. The pair could see the sun going down and darkness covering the village. Soon the light from the sun were gone and the houses started to switch on the lights creating an amazing scene from the above. The wind caressing their face, a dusty smell of the ground covering their nose. Both of them stood up stretching their stiff bodies and when they looked at each other, they smiled and walked towards their home.

Sitting in his office, Hiruzen Sarutobi retracted his hands from the crystal balls and smiled. Walking away from the inner chamber, Hiruzen stood near his desk and looked outside the window. Touching the window glass, he gave a weak smile. Then sitting on the Hokage's seat Hiruzen gave a command. A figure appeared and bowed with respect, "Hokage-sama."

"Call me Mari and Anko." His gaze and voice hardened Hiruzen commanded.

"Right away," with that the figure disappeared


	21. Chapter 20

Hey guys sigmarc here back on fanfiction and many other platforms

Its been such a long long time, I missed you guys and hope some of you have missed me too.

I have wanted to post for suuch a long time but exams...wo lets not mention that finals over now so i will be posting chapter once every week or two.

Don't mind please but i wanna say that english is definately not my first language in any way...glad to finally tell you that.

Well enjoy the chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Next day Raito woke up early, this day, his schedule a little bit different from the other days. Raito was in his training clothes, started warming up, and then started running in a direction. First hour he ran in a slow pace, he had to stop once in between. Tired from the long run Raito rested under a shed and downed a water bottle. Resting for the time being Raito meditated under the tree. Recovering from the fatigue Raito again started running and kept repeating the procedure repeatedly.

Training grounds were only open to the ninjas starting from the Genin. The academy students were not allowed in the training ground or not allowed to learn from the active duty ninja and so many other things.

Raito was currently running uphill on the back mountains. All of these would have been much easier with his 30 plus STR stat but he was strapping himself with some weight cuffs, which he had created. On each limb, there was addition of five-kilo weight strapped on him. He was quite happy with the occasional notification about his stats up. The only thing that was bugging him and making him feel down was the description of the weights.

 **[Extremely novice level – Weight Cuffs]**

 **Weight cuffs made by the extremely novice Craftsman, with horrible design and even horrible ending making the weight cuffs extremely disappointing to use and look.**

 **Made by – Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Owner – Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Artistic value – -10/10**

 **Weight – 5 kg**

 **Durability – 5/20**

 **Made from randomly scrapped metals mainly cast iron, Fire jutsu – Camping jutsu – spark, stolen hammer…more.**

 **Uses**

 **Flaws**

Pressing on the **'Uses'** , another window popped up. It had only few listings and the first listing was that the weight cuffs could be used as scrap metals for forging something properly usable. Then only in the next listing was there anything about being used as weight and training. Depressed Raito refused to look forward. Closing the tab Raito hesitantly clicked the **'Flaws'** on which a long list was present. Not even daring to glance Raito closed the tab immediately.

Three hour after the start of running Raito stood at the lands of back mountains where he started using swords and at the same time, he was using clone technique to make many clones of himself until it hit the time limit. Doing the things just like Iruka-sensei had told him, Raito was try to increase the level of all his skills.

Leveling up all the skill took quite a time but the time eventually passed and the sun was above his head. Raito picked up his jacket and ran towards home.

Just as he was about to enter his house Raito heard myriad of voices. Paying no heed Raito entered the house, directly went for the shower. **'Stealth'** was nearly reaching forty and he was easily able to sneak past all the people in his house.

Quickly reaching the second floor, he showered and changed. He directly went to the back yard where all of them had gathered. On the table outside were many books, most of which were regarding plants and vegetation.

Picking up a book Raito went to the group, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Ino was telling about Asuma-sensei. She gathered some news about him." Replied Shikamaru

"I also know about Kakashi-sensei too." Added Ino

"You must have gained info from your dad, right?" asked Raito

Ino smiled but did not answer.

"You called us. So what was it?" Shikamaru asked

Raito waved his hand in the air and brought out a few paper then passed it to everyone around him.

"These are list of Jutsu that are going to be very useful next week." Raito answered

Shikamaru scanned through the small stack of paper then smiled a bit, "These are definitely useful for camping."

"So the name **'Camping Jutsu'**." Naruto added

"They were supposed to be taught in the academy along with **Clone** , **Transformation** and **Replacement** Jutsu but after the war ended, the civilian population inside the academy increased, the council decided that these Jutsu will be taught after the academy students become a Genin at least." Raito explained

"Next is this." Naruto took out a paper tag, which had kanji for kunai written on it and showed it to the crowd.

"Fuinjutsu?" asked Ino

"More specifically a storage seal. This is a very small one so it can only store one item." Then Naruto made a hand sign and passed his chakra to the seal. With a puff, a kunai appeared out of the seal with the weapon kanji written on the seal disappeared.

"Then in a bigger scroll we can keep more things?" asked Choji

"I don't think it's possible to take scrolls with us." Hinata added in a small voice

Everyone looked at her making her cower more.

"Why can't we take scrolls with us Hinata?" Naruto asked in his happy voice

"Because I-I saw it last semester, the earlier parts." Hinata said and dropped her head.

"With Byakugan." Raito commented and Hinata nodded.

"With Hinata's knowledge about the survival mission, it would make it a bit easier for us." Shikamaru said

"So what happens in this test?" Naruto asked

Hinata took a breath and exhaled then explained, "In the training ground zero, there are two wooden cabins, one for boys and another for girls. Everyone is checked thoroughly and things are such as kunai pouch or sealing scrolls or personal weapons are taken. Then we are divided into groups and the groups are initially given a specific region. Each Chunin teachers would escort a group to their specific region. After that I couldn't see more."

"This sounds easy." Raito commented

"Food will be problem." Choji commented

"We will make plans accordingly; first let's train with those Jutsu." Shikamaru said and started reading the paper.

Everyone nodded and started reading the paper except for Naruto and Raito.

Raito pulled Naruto and gave him three sheets of paper, "Give Kiba and Shino these, and….." Raito whispered the rest in Naruto's ear. After that, Naruto disappeared making two clones going different directions.

Raito walked toward a corner and opened his skill list.

His highest were **Chakra Sense, Kenjutsu, False surrounding, Chakra control, Observe, Stealth, Clone, Teaching** and **Reading**

 **Chakra Sense** is always active and only few times it would be off. Kenjutsu was used a lot in killing zombies, False Surrounding was also active most of the time, after it faded it itself Raito would gain notification then he would cast it again. Observe and stealth were used a lot when he would go out for a walk. The leaf sticking was going to hit fifty soon and the main branch Chakra Control was going to hit twenty.

Ratio brought out a stump a little less than his full size and sending a chunk of chakra in it. Raito went to the other side, made a few hand sighs and called out "Replacement Jutsu". Looking at the skill level Raito saw an increase in 5% and after closing the windows Raito did it repeatedly. Exhausting his chakra, Raito meditated and recovered his chakra a bit faster, and then he would continue doing the same.

Quite a while later Naruto returned his clothes dirty and his face bruised. And behind him was Sasuke who was also bruised and battered. Raito called out Hinata and Ino to try out medical Jutsus.

Raito smiled evilly as Naruto and Sasuke felt pain by the healing Jutsu casted by Hinata and Ino. Instantly Ino and Hinata stopped healing afraid of the injury getting worse.

"You girls don't worry. Last time I healed you all right. Try to remember that time and start again. **Mystical Palm Jutsu** is really simple Jutsu, by sending the chakra to the wounds, you activate and speed up the body's natural healing process, you don't need to send a lot of chakra, only a little would suffice." Raito explained his voice soothing to hear, Hinata and Ino had been in a trance like state because of their concentration they absorbed Raito's suggestion quickly.

Fifteen minutes later Ino and Hinata got out of trance and had already healed Naruto and Raito to a good state.

"Woah. I thought only Raito could do something like this." Naruto said in amazement.

Sasuke also looked at his wounds in astonishment and carefully sized Hinata and Ino.

"Don't worry Sasuke; you can get treated again later when I beat you down." Ratio said smiling

"Hmph," Sasuke snorted and suddenly threw shuriken flying towards Raito.

Being prepared Raito took out wooden sword and blocked them but in the cost of being wide open which Sasuke used. Sasuke not wanting to let go of the chance ran forward at top speed and tackled Raito in the gut. Groaning Raito fell down and the sword leaving his arm. Sasuke quickly mounted Raito and send a punch straight at Raito's face but the punch was grabbed instead and another punch too. Raito raised his hips and legs then caught Sasuke's head and then let go his hands. Feeling the weak grapple and his free hands Sasuke stomped the ground hard and flipped back escaping the hold. Raito also quickly backed off, hurriedly grabbing his sword along with it; Raito grabbed few pebbles with his free hand. Not waiting a bit Raito threw the pebbles towards Sasuke, but Sasuke also threw some pebbles towards Raito copying him. Stunned Raito quickly dodged the pebbles and decided to hide in the bushes.

"Raito if Sasuke-kun got a cut on his face than I am going to tell his fan club about it." Ino shouted

Both the boy paled considerably, one felt disgusted by the fact that a fan club was created for him and other felt his whole body tingling, thinking about the sheer number the club had.

Raito quietly put away his wooden sword in the inventory then using the **'Chakra Sense'** to find Sasuke, he silently moved towards his blind spot. Then casually throwing the pebbles at random direction trying to distract Sasuke, Raito waited for a decisive strike. However, Sasuke from past experiences fighting with Raito did not act quickly; he looked around the area carefully waiting for Raito.

Raito looked at Sasuke and cursed himself for using the same move countless of times. Sighing a bit Raito dropped down and dashed towards Sasuke. But to his surprise Sasuke was making hand signs and looking at him, Raito deduced that there was two more hand signs left. Therefore, without wasting a single second Raito made two simple hand signs. Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled and with it, a big fireball was expelled. The fire scorched a few trees and rocks and charred the ground black. Gradually the fire died down and silence fell. Sasuke did not saw Raito anywhere so he walked forward, his eyes scanning the surrounding for any traces. Not finding anything Sasuke decided to walk back but before he could, a figure appeared from below and punched him in the gut. The hit was far worse than he ever experienced and when he saw, he nearly fainted. Sasuke saw Raito's hand covered with stone which was slowly morphing back to the normal. Other than his hair being a little singed, body covered with dirt and a few bruises, Raito looked all fine.

"Man because of you I now have to get a haircut." Raito groaned

Sasuke fell down holding his abdomen. Ino and Hinata quickly went beside Sasuke and started healing him. Raito also plopped down and started healing himself, 'Other healing Jutsu pales considerably in front of this healing skill.'

On a distance away, Kakashi was standing on a water tank, looking at a certain house, one red eye watching the two boys fighting. He was surprised when the Uchiha could used **'Great Fire ball Jutsu'** and his sparring partner, Yoshizawa used ' **Stone Fist** '. But it was normal for a boy from clan to get some Jutsu before becoming a ninja but on the other hand…

Fifteen minutes later the two sat opposite to each other and in between them was a shogi board.

"If you don't want to go all the way to the hospital for healing and want to get free heals from them, then just move the fucking piece." Raito shouted as he glared at Sasuke.

"Why are you getting so angry for?" Sasuke asked calmly as he chewed his rice balls.

"It's been five minutes since you last touched a piece." Raito answered

"How do you know it's been exactly five minutes?" Sasuke questioned again

"It's just an estimation." Raito answered a bit slowly and asked, "Why are you questioning me?"

Sasuke made a grunting noise but did not answer.

"Look here Sasuke, those girls are doing Chakra Control Exercise and the boys back there are doing strength training and I am stuck with you playing a one sided game where you don't play." Raito said in exhaustion and grabbed a rice ball.

Sasuke listened and moved a piece.

Sighing, Raito made a move instantly, 'I used the same strategy against Shikamaru and he won in ten moves.'

Raito brought out a leaf from his pouch and kept it in the center of his palm and started his chakra control exercise, changing it a bit Raito made the leaf to raise from his palm and spin.

A bit later Raito heard a familiar ding sound.

Ding

A skill has been created through special action.

 **[Leaf spinning Lv1 (active) CP Cost 1 CP per second Exp 0.0%]**

 **A method of Chakra controlling, using the chakra to spin an object.**

 **Every 10 level will give additional 20 CP.**

 **Listed under chakra control exercise.**

A shock ran past his entire body. He got a feeling that he could breathe a little bit more than just now. A screen popped in front of him that made Raito smile.

 **Ding**

 **Skill Chakra Sense leveled up to level 50**

 **[Chakra Sense Lvl 50 (Active) Exp 0.0%]**

 **The ability to sense the chakra outside the body, the higher the level greater the area of sensing and more precise.**

 **# Domain**

 **# Area Sense**

 **# Chakra Signature Sensing**

 **# Imaging**

 **# Physic sensing**

 **# Clarity**

 **# Area Expansion**

Raito smiled at the notification and checked the area his senses covered. Now he could sense Kakashi who was a kilometer away. Raito turned towards the Kakashi's direction then smiled. Looking at the weird things Raito did, Sasuke was looking at him in confusion then made a comment, "You are weird." Then moved a piece.

Looking at Sasuke who was giving him a weird face and 'you are weird' comment. Raito flew in rage and hammered the board destroying the formation.

Raito looked at the board and his face twisted in pain. Sasuke stood up with a smile on his face.

"Hey come back we still haven't finish the game."

"Oioi Sasuke, come back you bastard."

Raito shouted to Sasuke's deaf ears and venting his frustration for a few minutes, Raito sat down and started his 'Chakra Control Exercises – Leaf Sticking Exercise'.

At the Hokage's office

Hiruzen smiled looking at his crystal ball then walked towards the desk where his clones were doing the paperwork, sitting in his comfortable chair he took a deep breath of smoke then exhaled.

A figure appeared in front of him making his short break end. Sighing he looked at the figure, "Kakashi anything?"

Reading his book and with a lazy posture Kakashi answered, "He improved again."

"Again?" Hiruzen questioned then frowning he walked towards a bookshelf then tracing the books he stopped at one and injecting a bit of chakra then pulling it out.

Flipping a few pages Hiruzen read the text in it then gave the book to Kakashi.

"Soon he would surpass his father." Hiruzen stated then sitting on his chair and sighed.

"Kakashi take care of him." Hiruzen added his words slow and heavy.

Kakashi on the other hand was flipping through the book, "Hokage-sama, if we compare Raito with his father than it would be a hundred times faster. Is that even possible?"

Hiruzen did not reply and continued to look blankly at Kakashi, when suddenly his shadow clone disappeared.

Two ANBU dropped down and stood by Kakashi's side. Looking at the serious face of Hiruzen, Kakashi closed the notebook and placed it on the table.

Hiruzen wore his hat and stood up, "Let's go to T and I department, Inoichi has got things to tell us."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The trio replied in affirmation

And a moment later, the office was without a sound and a soul to be seen.

Raito on the other hand was practicing the academy three. Looking at the Raito's figure Sasuke looked confused then continued his training.

 **CP: 10/950**

Raito's chakra hit low levels and could not use Jutsus anymore. Checking at the skills Raito smiled happily.

 **[Bunshin Lvl 30 (Active) CP Cost 30 Exp 0.0%].**

 **[Henge Lvl 45 (Active) CP Cost 20 Exp 0.0%].**

 **[Kawarimi Lvl 30 (Active) CP Cost 20 Exp 0.0%].**

'I exhausted all my chakra, so now I should do physical training.' So, Raito went towards the log and started hitting it in a rhythmic pace. At the same time, he was looking at the status tab and his eyes landed at the unused stat points. Looking at the status page, Raito sighed in confusion then closed the tab and continued hitting the log even harder while shouting "Sasuke".

On the other side of the backyard

Ino raised her leg high and hit Shikamaru.

"I never felt Taijutsu would feel so good." Ino laughed while enjoying the feeling of hormone rushing.

Choji helped Shikamaru stand and looked at Ino then said, "You are really getting stronger, Ino."

"Damn that, Raito." Shikamaru cursed under his breath, right now he was breathing heavily, dust patches all over his body.

"You should train harder, Shikamaru. Otherwise Ino will beat you every time." Choji advised in a way Raito suggested him to do so.

"You are learning bad things from Raito?" Shikamaru retorted then looked at a certain direction.

"Shika."

The direction Shikamaru looked at, a figure was hiding in the bushes. Sasuke was observing the people Raito said were improving greatly. He wanted to confirm him suspicions. ' ** _Is training in a group is more effective than training alone?'_**

Sasuke looked at Ino who had improved her Taijutsu greatly then his eyes landed at Shikamaru, who was also improving in his Taijutsu. However, they are improving in Taijutsu only or so Sasuke thought.

'My Taijutsu is already better than theirs, I can easily use Genjutsu after I unlock my Sharingan and for Ninjutsu my clan has a lot of it. They are doing the basics only, they will be useful as…..' with dark thoughts, Sasuke retreated.

Raito on the other side of the backyard using his, **'Chakra Sense'** at the same time practicing Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. The improved **'Chakra Sense'** allowed him to make clear image of the things in the environment real time. So, he could see the somewhat disappointment at Sasuke's face. Sighing lightly he ignored it and continued practicing.

Minutes later Ino, Shikamaru and Choji arrived to the area where Raito was practicing.

"Sasuke was observing us." Shikamaru said with a questioning tone.

"He was…he was looking for answers, by looking at you guys." Raito answered

"When a person has question he will seek answer, Inoichi sensei said once to me. He said I had eyes that wanted answers to question which I was unable to get. I asked him how he knew, he answered by telling me that he saw it in my eyes. I think I over exaggerated when I asked him to join our group and now he is disappointed when he saw us training on basics." Raito explained more while continuing training.

At that point, Hinata came slowly revealing herself and she was alone.

"Hinata, where is Naruto that stupid?" Ino asked

Hesitating a bit Hinata replied, "Naruto-kun said he wanted to go out for a bit." Her voice was low and one could feel that there was something else she had left out.

"He went after Sasuke." Raito commented from the side

Letting out a sigh Raito said again, "Why are you worrying about them? Just worry about yourselves first."

Grabbing a towel Raito went inside the house, "I am going for the bath first then."

"Those three are problem." Ino commented

Shikamaru and Choji nodded in affirmation.

"Let's do a few more rounds and end for the day. Hinata, want to join us?" Shikamaru told Ino and Choji then asked Hinata.

"Mm." Hinata nodded then joined the trio.

Meanwhile Raito was in the shower, his fist clenched. The cold water from shower cooling his enraged mind. "Stupid Sasuke."

Outside the house a few streets far, Sasuke was walking quietly and he had a disappointed face.

'Out of all of them only Raito and Naruto improved dramatically. Only Raito can fight with me. Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Hinata may have improved in these past few days but they are far from me, definitely.' Thought Sasuke

Naruto was running and in a few moments caught Sasuke and shouted, "Oi Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked back and replied blankly, "Naruto"

Stopping, Naruto was breathing hard. After a while he started, "Why did you leave so fast? I still have got to fight you. Come back Choji is starting to make some food, you may not know but his cooking is really awesome. And Ino- ."

"Shut up." Sasuke cut off Naruto with a shout. "I am going home." With that, Sasuke started walking again.

"Wait we can still train. Choji is super strong with his clan Jutsu. Combined with Ino and Shikamaru, when they fight together they are super strong and even Raito cannot- "

"Naruto." Sasuke coldly stopped Naruto. "I am telling you, I am going home."

"Don't you want to talk with us eat good food and enjoy." Naruto said once more with a soft and sad voice

"Damn it Naruto. I am telling you I do not have time to play with you all. I do not have time to waste, I want to train, train and train some more. If I stick with you all, I cannot improve and it is simply because you guys are all too weak. That is what I think, so stop caring about me. Just leave me alone." Sasuke exploded with anger and after ending his words, he left the area.

"Sasuke, you bastard. I am gonna beat you really, really, really hard." Naruto shouted

Breathing heavily Naruto looked at the direction Sasuke went off to and his angry expression turned to a sad expression.

From a distance Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji were looking towards the area. Sighing lightly Shikamaru jumped down and went inside the house.

Choji on the other hand looked as if he was looking at Sasuke's back, his gentle, always smiling face had a frown on his face, "I really want to beat him." Then Choji jumped down and went inside the house.

Hinata and Ino looked at each other; they had a sad expression hung on their face...

Few minutes later Shikamaru and Choji entered the bath.

"I am not asking you guys to leave but this bath is really not that big." Raito said getting uncomfortable with Choji and Shikamaru in a small bath.

"This tub isn't as big as in my house but it is good enough." Choji commented

'Damn boasting again.' Raito commented inside his heart.

Extending his hand Shikamaru clenched his fist then slowly dropped it. Frowning lightly, Shikamaru tried to relax.

"Raito, today Naruto and Sasuke… talked and I think-"

Raito interrupted Choji, "Choji don't think too much about this all. Sasuke he, if he does not want to train with us all then there is nothing we can do to him."

Saying that Raito stood up, "Make sure to drain the water, kay?" then exited the bathroom

And just as he exited the bathroom, Raito heard two pair of footsteps coming towards him. Reactivating the **'Chakra Sense',** Raito 'saw' two girls, Ino and Hinata, walking towards him.

Ratio looked at himself not wearing clothes, Raito started to panicking. "Damn it"

Then suddenly a blue light passed Raito's eye, calming him down, and the sudden panic instantly disappearing allowing him to calmly think of the solution.

Bullshitting that much by the author, Raito thought of the idea. He dumped his clothes inside the inventory then dragged the clothes icon at the avatar screen. Instantly he was wearing his clothes, even the belt was properly buckled.

The pair of footsteps was getting near, Raito decided to open the door. When the door was opened, the girls were startled.

"What's the idea?" Ino shouted in anger and embarrassment

"Oy, oy I was just taking a bath just now. But still the Choji and Shika are still inside and I even announced that I was going for the bath. What are you girls doing coming here when all boys are taking a bath?" Raito explained and teased the girls making his escape.

Hinata flushed red where an Ino gritted her teeth, she chased Raito while shouting, "Raito, come back here."

"As if." Raito laughed while running.

Ino chased Raito all over the house, later Hinata also joined but she was more passive always standing on a pincer position.

Trying to dodge Hinata, Raito fell down but grabbed Ino dragging her with him. They were in an awkward position; Ino was on all four lying just above Raito. A few moments passed while the two of them looked at each other's eye.

But the mood was disturbed by a sudden bang and a happy Naruto came inside but froze by the sight he saw. At the same time Hinata, Choji and Shikamaru also came to the scene.

Panicking Ino slapped Raito and jumped backwards, "Haha, I finally caught you."

"I… that…" Raito mumbled

"Hinata lets go." Ino quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and ran towards the bathroom.

Raito stood up, glared at the three of the boys and coldly said, "Forget anything you saw."

Shikamaru and Choji acted as if they saw nothing but Naruto did not understand and asked, "Oy Raito what were you and Ino doing, huh?"

"I'll go and make something." Choji said that and left the scene

Smiling lightly, Raito hooked his arm around Naruto and said, "Hey Naruto, I thought of a new training method that will help you get stronger quickly. Why not we start from tomorrow."

"Really? Then OK." Making a thinking pose, Naruto answered.

"Oy Shikamaru wanna join us?" Raito asked the lazy boy

"Your crazy training? No way." Shikamaru answered as quickly as possible. Can running whole of Konoha wearing extra weights normal? Or hitting logs while tying weights on every part of body normal? Or asking people to hit you with wooden rods normal? No way. This Raito would think of only crazy training, if I train according to him I would quickly die and my name would be recorded in the tablet.

"Lazy ass,"

"So Naruto be ready for tomorrow and clean yourself, you smell really bad." Raito added

"Really?" Naruto sniffed then smelling a really bad smell made an exaggerated expression, "YUCK!"

Pushing Naruto to stairs, Raito forced Naruto to go up.

Moments later screams and bang sounds were heard be everyone.

Raito chuckled.

Now let's start my own training, "ID Create: Wasteland – Empty."

Hidden grounds of Konoha – T and I Special Department

"Mizuki, you have really betrayed us. Years ago I had found what you were really doing and gave you chance to change yourself but years later you are still the same." Hiruzen said, the clothes of Hokage and the hat giving him much more dangerous look.

The now chained Mizuki did not even turn his face or responded to the comment.

"Rest well for now." Saying that Hiruzen left the room followed by the group of people.

The door was slammed shut and the room was plunged into the darkness. But nobody could see the twisted expression on Mizuki's face as his heart sank into the abyss.

 _'_ _What a fine specimen I got here.'_

Outside the room

Inoichi started taking out scrolls and so did his subordinates.

Waiting patiently Hiruzen looked back towards the room. He could feel a small scratch in his heart but the feeling was different.

"Hokage-sama, we couldn't retrieve any knowledge regarding the person he is in contact with. All we got is a hazy figure but we were able to see a person and that is… Orichimaru." Pausing for a bit Inoichi saw no surprise in his Hokage's eyes and sighed internally.

"The first contact with Orichimaru was three years ago just before Mizuki joined the academy, right after…" Inoichi continued to tell Hiruzen about the things that happened three years ago and listening to it Hiruzen face got darker and darker.

Inoichi finished telling about Mizuki's past, Hiruzen sighed about learning the dark history of his subordinates.

"Inoichi, sometime back we talked about some kinds of therapy which heavily involved talking and giving advices, I now think that you were right about that. After this ends I want to learn more about this." Hiruzen said once again his looked at the chambers behind him.

"Seal his chakra and send him to the 'Correctional Facility' and inform his fiancée about this. I hate to do these kind of thing to our own men but what he has done till now and what he was planning, betrays the village. Everyone here come to my office tomorrow and someone call Iruka to my office tomorrow." Hiruzen gave out a bunch of commands to his subordinates and dismissed them.

 ** _Another side of Konoha_**

"A pawn has been caught, how interesting. But he is just…a failed experiment, should I try to go one step further?" a man spoke to himself

"I have finished doing most of my work here. On the other hand, Orichimaru-sama's work may take several year before it is finished." Re-adjusting his glassed, "I may have to stay here longer than I think." Sighing the man closed his scroll sealing them then walked out of the room.

 ** _On the residential district_**

A man wearing a regular ninja flak jacket extended his hands towards the door, sent his chakra to the seals slowly opening it.

"Hehe so easy."

* * *

Next friday or saturday definately next chapter

Raito and gang are nearly out of academy and all jumping to a survival test arc or like please wait.

thank you for the favourites, follows and for everything. Enjoy life


	22. Chapter 21- Naruto

Chapter 21- Naruto's first fuinjutsu

SPLAT! BANG!

The door opened and the man got inside. As soon as he got inside, two seals on the ceiling and the floor glowed silently, releasing the contents stored inside it. A bucket of sticky fluid was dropped in less than a second then another seal was released, releasing white powder.

The man stood there, dumfounded, his body uncontrollably trembling but moments later, he burst out laughing.

Looking at a side, the man pointed at the space near the stairs and said, "You are really good, Raito. You were able to make these seals, so much improvement in just a few months, good, very good."

The space where the man pointed, wriggled and Raito appeared from there. Raito wore an unhappy face, looking at the man and he said, "Cheaters using shadow clones."

The man looked a little shocked, after a silent pause he asked, "How did you know?"

"Naruto also uses this stupid technique so now I am naturally able to differentiate between a real and a shadow clone." Raito replied blankly

"Well I don't believe you. Ha! There are other five nations in the elemental nations but none of them are able to differentiate between a real body and shadow clone but you say that you are able to, I naturally won't believe that." The man replied with his reasoning.

"Believe it if you want to. Don't believe it if you don't want to, I don't care." Raito replied yawning.

Naturally, no one could differentiate a shadow clone and a real body. A shadow clone will create an exact copy of the user using it, and because the clones even create the chakra flows, neither Byakugan nor Sharingan being able to differentiate between shadow clones and real body.

However, today, from the village hidden the leaf, an academy student, not even a fully-fledged ninja, was able to differentiate a shadow clone from a real person.

In fact, it was simple for Raito he just had to read the name hovering above the person. Just now Raito saw the name and clone written in the brackets.

 **Morikawa Shun (Shadow Clone)**

Gamer power was useful in situations like this, being able to know about their names and titles.

"Shun-nii, dispel the shadow clones, Mari-nee told me that you were coming so I made a bit more than usual." Saying that Raito took food out of the fridge and started heating them.

The clone disappeared in puff of smoke and moments later, a young man entered. He had tan skin, brown eyes and black spiky hair worn in a ponytail, wearing a skintight black bodysuit, regular flak jacket and a dark green pant with many pockets.

Checking the surrounding for any traps, the man slowly walked inside and sat in a chair.

"Shun-nii, you cheat. Even when coming to the house you use shadow clone." Raito said in a slightly angry way.

Shun laughed, "Haha, as I always say, a good ninja is always prepared…of course to a certain extent."

In annoyance Raito replied, "Always prepared? My ass. You forgot my birthday as well as Naruto's. And no presents, no presents."

Shun quickly pointed out, "It seems that you are more annoyed about not getting presents than me not coming to your birthday."

"Hmph."

Shun sniffed, "What's that? It smells delicious."

Raito took out some more food from his inventory. As the food items came out from thin air, Shun had a wide smile on his face.

Thinking for a bit Raito said, "I'll heat them for a bit."

"Raito, give me a bigger share. Look (#holding his stomach) my empty stomach, I am starving. I came here quickly after entering the village, straight as a horse." Shun acted pitifully.

"Liar, you went to Hokage tower than to Mari-nee's than here. I can already see your priority." Raito quickly exposed his like making Shun scratch his hair.

"Really? You have advanced that much? How much is the range? What else can you sense? Do you feel different from what you have learned from the notes?" Shun asked rapid-fire question to Raito.

"Why are you in such a hurry? I will tell you slowly. Let me serve the food, I have something amazing to show you."

"Here." Raito gave food to Shun. His portion seemed much bigger than what Naruto gets.

"Thank you for the food." Praying Shun started to gobble them down just like a hungry demon.

"I don't understand what how you eat that much but still look good, can you tell the secret to Choji too?" Raito simply asked in curiosity.

"Thore… is no secret, just pure hard work." Shun gulped big and answered.

"Oh, this one taste soo good. Slurp…what is this warm feeling? What is with this meat? Did you add some drug to it? Holy mother, can a simple looking salad this, taste soo good? What the hell is going on?" Shun asked as he frantically ate the food.

"I read books about cooking and apply them, simple." Raito replied as he turned the page.

"Hah…don't you want to become ninja? Why are you learning theses useless things? Don't tell me you were serious about that!?" After gulping down large amount of scented rice. He asked staring deeply at Raito.

"Good food is required for good growth." Raito said in a somewhat annoyed way.

Shun shrugged, "As long as you train hard, it doesn't really matter."

Burping Shun patted his stomach; he made a satisfied face, "It feels really nice."

"Now then as always, I will be washing them." Shun stood up and started gathering his plates and bowls.

"Wait, Shun-nii, wait. I will do it." Hastily catching all the plates and bowl, Raito started washing the dishes.

"You are acting different, lazy Raito." Shun commented.

"Shun-nii, Hokage-jiji and Yugao-nee, gave me Jutsu scrolls. Will they be in trouble?" Raito asked.

"I learned about that. Don't worry about those things, leave troublesome things to grownups." Shun answered

"Hmph."

Shun was not angered but had a sad look.

"So what did you know about me from them?" asked Raito

"Let's see, you learned sword techniques and that from Yugao, learning dangerous things. You also learned 'all' the camping Jutsu…'all'. Then Rock fist technique, beating the Uchiha." Shun quickly pointed couple of things then stared at Raito before saying.

"You grew rapidly after Naruto joined the house."

"Yeah…What? I did work hard even before Naruto came."

"Did something else happened?"

Cleaning the last plate, Raito simply replied, "I got a bit motivated."

Slapping his head, Shun asked, "Forget what I asked, why don't you show me what you wanted to."

"Hehe, then be ready to be amazed." Raito dried his hand, waved once in the air, and then there was a ball in his hand. He threw the ball to the puzzled Shun.

Again waving his hand, a bigger rock appeared and with another wave, the rock disappeared.

Looking blankly at the air then eventually at Raito. He simple shouted once, "What the heck?"

"It's a kind of storage technique."

"Like a storage seal?"

"Yeah but better."

"Pfft, hahahahaha." Shun laughed his ass off.

"You wanted to show me that. Well it's a nice trick but look at this." he added.

Shun raised his hand in front of his chest, with a puff of smoke a kunai appeared in his hand, then gave it to Raito.

"Huh?"

"Now see carefully, with a high level of chakra control, there would be no waste." Shun replied.

Crouching down a little, Shun turned his body little to the left, his right hand below the elbow of left hand and the right above the shoulder of right hand.

"See carefully brat, hehe."

Waving his hands in a striking position of making an arc, two long dark katana suddenly appeared. This time with no chakra smoke. In the end, Shun had two katana in his hand standing straight like a spear.

"Che, show off." (Raito)

The katana disappeared quietly then looking at Raito, Shun said, "Iruka reported something like that you did that in class. Little brat please be a little normal and don't show off."

"I am not…showing off."

"Oh, then tell me. Why all ANBU are telling the tales about the fight between you and Sasuke." Shun questioned Raito.

"It was just a spar, spar you know." Raito defended. Then added, "I did not even beat him that bad."

Sighing Shun said, "Though you didn't beat him that bad, you…" then didn't continue.

"Sorry." Raito murmured.

Shun then patted Raito's head then said, "Hide it, hide your skills. This village is different, very different as compared to what it is seen in the day. The village was built to live under one roof in harmony. It was a hope but…there is always this…hate. So, I hope you understand that and hide yourself."

Raito had at some point looked at Shun's face. Gently, Shun pushed the head down trying to hide the dark gleam from his eyes.

"Remember, deceive everyone, spare none, strength is right but not everything."

"Shun-nii."

"Seal the room I will show you something." Shun said with a silent signal.

Raito nodded and activated the seals in the room.

"Follow me." Shun led the way, he walked quickly and reached the library. There, he stood in front of the mirror.

 **Boar…Bird…Tiger…Boar…Snake…Rat**. Chakra flared

 **Secret Fuinjutsu: Sealed Mirror World – Release**

Once clear reflecting glass had complex markings covering all parts, which started to glow. Then the glass disappeared and stairs going down was seen.

Shun took the lead again and asked Raito to follow him. At the end of the stair was a door with no handle. Just a big black spot in the middle of the door.

"With your blood swipe as you send chakra." Shun instructed.

"Okay." Raito did as he was told. This part of the house, this mirror he never knew, even with his **'Chakra Sense** ' he could not ever see this window, this stair or this door.

The seal glowed for a couple of second before fading, then the door opened on its own.

In front of Raito was a large room with thick black pillars all over and every single one of them had a unique seal on them. The characters so unreadable that even Naruto before or now could not figure it out.

Walking a couple of steps in, Raito asked, "What is this room?"

"Your parents called it training room. Not much of a name but it's what it is." Shun replied.

Then he added, "This pillar has fuinjutsu or that's what I guess. You parents wanted to keep this secret."

"Well it's a big empty room; you can do whatever you want in here except sleeping." Shun said.

"Why is that?"

"This uh…room is unique. Because…that in…12 hours everything disappears." Shun replied

"What?"

"Yeah everything disappears in 12 hour."

"Even-"

"Even humans."

"Okay then, I will not mind the fact that once in this very place a human disappeared, never to be seen again."

He pointed in a plain grey-bordered clock and asked, "What is that clock doing there?"

"That tells the time." Answered Shun

"Wrong time apparently."

"Nono it's meant to be like that see the long hand it's in 1 it means the room was opened 5 minutes ago. You have a full 12 hours to do things. Make sure you watch the short hand." Shun reminded Raito about the room.

"How big is this place?"

"No one knows. I once wall walked for an hour vertically before giving up."

"Where is this place? I know for sure that this isn't my basement." Raito asked.

"Stop asking the question I have no answer to." Shun replied helplessly.

"Do you know anything else?" Raito asked to end this.

"Well this place is really sturdy. You can throw an S class Jutsu and it will be like nothing ever happened."

' **Observe**.'

 **[Room of Null]**

 **A fortified cubical room**

 **Owner: Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Special traits**

 **The room cannot be destroyed**

 **The room resets every 12 hours. (Modifiable)**

'So little detail, it is the first time.' Raito said inwardly.

"What are you day dreaming for? Just train here in future."

'Do I even need this?' Raito asked himself.

"You and Naruto have so many secrets, so we thought that this would be the perfect. Isn't this awesome?"

"Shun-nii?" Raito called Shun in his best I am a god boy voice.

Instead of feeling good Shun looked at Raito with some fear, "Yeah?"

"What about my gift?"

"What are you talking about this room here is your gift." Shun spread his arms to show the big room.

"Eh? But this isn't a gift because I already had it with me." Raito replied.

"Selfish brat." Shun mercilessly rubbed Raito's head then from his chest pocket took out a scroll. Unrolling it, one could see a very, very complex storage seal inscribed on it.

Cutting his thumb, Shun made a kanji for hidden with his blood pouring massive but precise amount of chakra in it.

From outside to inside the ink gathered together finally making a big black spot in the middle. Then the black spot disappeared forming a chakra cloud.

"It's done." Swatting the lingering cloud, Shun picked up a bracelet, what seemed to be made up of a thick rope and a wooden chip.

"Oh."

"Ahem, Ahem. Let me tell you how I got this thing?"

"Can't you just give it to me?"

"Do you want it or not?"

"Want, want."

Shun coughed for the mood and started, "It was after finishing the last mission, my team and me were returning to the village but we had to stop at the capital because my team mates wanted some action. You know what I am saying right."

Raito looked blankly at Shun.

Coughing lightly to hide the expression, Shun continued, "Ahem…Right. Because they wanted to, we all decided to stop at the capital. After we reached there, they abandoned me, alone in an unknown land.. just kidding."

"Shun-nii this…" Raito wanted to stop Shun from continue but Shun continued anyways.

"So when I was left alone, I decided to visit the shrine there. After praying and enjoying the scene in the shrine, I roamed around here and there. And you know I encountered an interesting scene, a young women with scars on her face, sitting under a tree near the park. Beside her was a banner made up of white cloth, it said, "Please give me a hundred thousand Ryo, I cannot give you anything but I will pray for your lifelong wellbeing daily."

"A hundred thousand Ryo?"

"Yeah, a few people looked at it some people wanted to help but decided against it, some people were scared and there were other people spectating. Various sounds of mockery and disgust were being thrown to her but to the very last, she remained the same not talking even a word. A few minutes later, some guards came and requested her to quit or move to another place but the girl remained the same. It looked like they were going to use force so I decided to step in."

"Hero saving a beauty?"

"Not exactly. After I decided to step in the people there went; 'Shinobi-sama, shinobi-sama, so cool and such. Awesome right? The guards stepped down and the crowd also dispersed."

"I reached to the girl and asked what she needed money for." Shaking his head, "I felt chills from her answer. She said it was for her mother who died a couple of days ago. The body was still in the house still waiting for the coffin and she wanted to burn real money for her mother."

"Real money for the dead family but isn't that…?"

"Yeah it's not a good omen but do you know what was even more odd?"

Raito shook his head, as he was no completely immersed in the story.

"I exactly had a hundred thousand stored in my scroll."

"No way."

"Yup."

"Shun-nii…um…you didn't just gave that girl the money right?"

"Yup I gave her."

"…Baka-nii, baka. If Mari-nee knew, she would beat you to an inch of your life. You didn't think she could, ugh…right, maybe she used some Jutsu on you."

"You think low of me, don't you?"

"Then tell me why did you give the money to her?"

"Because of the look in her eyes."

Raito facepalmed, "Really?"

"Let me continue, after I gave her the money she said she would not pray for my wellbeing. I was stunned then replied with a no problem. Then she took out a pouch from her breast pocket, yup a big one definitely the size of watermelons. Ahem opening the pouch, she gave me this bracelet."

'Really this bracelet…'

 **[Shai's Mark]**

 **Unique equipment**

 **Increase LUCK stat by 1 for every 2 level.**

 **Bound equipment**

 **Binds permanently to the first user**

Raito quickly snatched the bracelet and stared at it inspecting every corner, "I'll be taking this."

"If you want to truly use this bracelet then meet her.' Raito looked at Shun in puzzlement.

"That bracelet is for you, it was meant for you… if you want to meet her go to the capital her name was something like Sai or Shai…"

"Yup, Shun-nii is definitely a baka and a big one at that."

"If I was in your place, I would have definitely not given her the money."

"Haha little Raito…this continent is so full of mysteries, in time you will be able to judge what is good or what is bad."

"Baka-nii, for bringing me this, I will let you have sample of my new sweet I learned from the travelling merchants few months back. I didn't even let Anko-nee taste it, so you are the first one."

"Oi don't call me Baka."

"This is a sweet called 'Gulab Jamun' from the lands beyond wind country." Ignoring Shun, Raito continued.

"From lands beyond the wind country. I have heard about it but for you to get its recipe, what did you trade?" Shun also quickly asked.

"Shun-nii do you want?" Raito asked.

"Um…but don't tell Anko … if she knew ugh." Remembering the few times, Shun shuddered.

"I accept any and all form of payments." Raito smiled

Shun left Raito's house and went back.

Seeing that Shun left the house, Raito activated the seals and went upstairs. Opening Naruto's room where he saw Naruto in is pajamas, sleeping in a difficult position, snoring loudly. His room was full of mess, books and scrolls lying everywhere on the floor with cups of ramen and kunai pouch.

Switching off the lights Raito closed the door. Entering his room, which was very different from Naruto, a cleaner room with books and scroll on the shelf. In a corner, there were some weights, kunai pouch and other trinkets on the table.

A sense of exhaustion fell on Raito, with heavy eyes Raito fell on the bed covering himself

 ** _Akashi help me_**

 ** _Little seedling…for you…only one string…so…_**

 ** _I am certain…the first has made sacrifice…to connect the new one to…me. He already knew what would be happening._**

 ** _Little seedling…he should be…last one…I seek forgiveness._**

Inside a dark deep hidden room, hidden deep inside the frozen capital.

Han Jee Han, the true gamer, sat on a chair, when suddenly he felt the loss of connection. Something like a rope which was tied around his waist was suddenly cut.

Looks like I have lost one more, "I am truly thankful." Then Jee Han also closed his eyes.

Outside the chamber.

 ** _I felt that._**

 ** _It was from above all._**

 ** _Could be Gaia herself._**

 ** _Shut up._**

 ** _No one leak anything._**

 ** _Just make sure to keep the spaces intact between each world._**

 ** _We understand._**

"Observe." Raito used the skill on a fruit bowl near him. With a gaze, Raito closed the window and moved to another item. But just as he was about to screens popped up.

 **Skill "Observe" leveled up.**

 **Skill "Observe" has reached level 50.**

 **[OBSERVE]**

 **Skill [Observe] combined with skill [Analysis].**

 **Skill [Observe] has new functions.**

 **[OBSERVE]**

 **Observe Lvl 50 (Active/Passive) CP Cost 50**

 **A skill used to display information about a specific individual or item.**

 **'Observe' combined with 'Great Sages Wisdom' allows additional knowledge.**

 **Due to skill 'Observe', 'Analysis' and 'Great Sage's Wisdom', the library hidden function has been opened.**

 **Item blueprint and formula can be obtained.**

 **Monster drops can be confirmed.**

 **Purchase is available.**

"Something amazing happened right now." Raito said out loud on the dining table.

"What happened?" Anko asked quickly.

"Nothing, wash the dishes, please Anko-nee" Raito quickly finished his food.

Calling out his skill list, he checked the ' **Observe** ' skill.

Checking the new skill, Raito was amazed.

The skill ' **Observe'** may not rival 'Sharingan' or 'Byakugan'. I will say it is even better. Can 'Sharingan' know people's name? Status? Chakra level? Oh wait both can know the chakra level. But Dojutsu could never compare to the skill ' **Observe'**. Hmph.

'I get to buy now?'

"Oi brat what are you staring at?" Anko jumped and grabbed Raito from the behind.

"Nothing I was thinking you know, THINKING."

"Liar." Anko gave him a word.

"We are here." Voices came from the door, calling the residents inside the house.

Sitting lazily on the sofa, Mari and Shun ate the cookies Raito made, "My cooking skills leveled up quite a bit."

"Yeah, more into cooking than training." Shun said in a low voice.

"The chocolate is quite good." Mari commented as she took another cookie.

'I…I didn't made the chocolate.'

"So, where is Naruto?" Mari asked.

"Upstairs doing something I don't care." Raito replied placing a glass of flavored milk at the table.

"Something about making his own ink or something like that." Raito added.

"An Uzumaki tradition, preparing everything oneself." Shun made a comment.

'Helping him did level up my crafting skills.' Raito said to himself.

"After jii-chan gave the okay sign, Naruto has been… going crazy for the past couple of days."

"I FORGOT!" Mari shouted.

"What!?" Anko asked.

"You can start doing Fuinjutsu too." Mari said slightly embarrassed.

Giving a blank stare Raito said, "I can already do Fuinjutsu, you know. Last night, a clone of Shun-nii was a victim of it too."

The two women looked at Shun asking for confirmation. "It's true and the activation speed was also quite fast." Replied Shun.

"Raito." A gloomy voice called Raito from the back. "Since when have you been practicing?" Mari asked.

"Um since… I promised Anko-nee." Raito answered honestly trying not to look at Mari's eye.

Shun and Mari made a slight smile hearing Raito's confession. Anko grabbed Raito hugging him and slowly whispered, "Thank you" in his ear.

The bliss didn't last long as Raito's head was grabbed.

Slowly turning around Raito, one could see Mari clad in purplish aura, "Didn't I tell you that time, that you mustn't make a seal without permission?"

"But all did was read." Patting the hand grabbing Raito lied, straight.

"You…promised, you promised you wouldn't do fuinjutsu. Ugh…when did you turn bad?"

"I must probably learning from you all." Raito replied.

Hearing the reply Mari wanted to punch Raito's head but the next moment Naruto's voice made everyone look, "I am ready."

All the attention was now centered on the yellow haired blue-eyed boy.

"I worked the last few days with normal paper and ink. But now that I have mastered the seals…I am proud to show you all this most awesome super Naruto style fuinjutsu seal." He worked the words and took out a scroll and a rectangular paper. "This is my improved explosion seal."

"Make it fast, Naruto." Interrupting Naruto, Raito shouted.

"My entrance." Naruto grumbled.

Shun intervened seeing the two, "Continue Naruto, just don't make this lot longer than needed." His warm smile melting thousand-year ice.

Sitting on the side of the table, Naruto clapped his hand in prayer mumbling a few phrases. Taking a deep breath he exhaled loudly, "Let's start."

Hearing the declaration, Raito and Anko took a huge step backwards. Seeing their action, Mari gave them a glare.

"What? We are just taking protective measures."

Shun looked the two in disdain, "I am a level eight seal master, if anything will happen I can take care of it easily."

"How, How can it be? Damn something must not be right in this world; Naruto is an Uzumaki I can understand but Shun-nii too…" Raito made an exaggerated surprise expression.

Shun had his nose high which looked like it was growing.

"How can a baka like Shun-nii be a seal master? Just how kami-sama?" Raito looked up in prayer asking his question with earnest devotion.

"Oi who are you calling baka, you baka."

"Shun-nii baka, bakakaka-."

Both Shun and Raito were chopped at the head, "Play nice, Naruto is going to do his first Fuinjutsu according to an Uzumaki tradition, and pay attention."

Rubbing their head they nodded.

On a bright sunny day, Naruto sat on the floor. In his hand a brush, which he dipped into the ink slab, rolling it few times then moving it into the side making a trail. Taking a huge breath of air in, Naruto started drawing the seals, one word after the another. Very quickly a dozen of lines were filled up with seals. Exhaling a mouthful of air, he wiped his nonexistent sweat, then he took out a smaller rectangular yellowish paper from the side. Placing it in the middle of the dozen of the lines, with another brush and ink, he made four lines on the corner of the paper.

Shun's muscle tensed in action.

Placing the brush on the stand, Naruto made the half rat seal and half tiger seal. Chakra concentrated on the thumb Naruto place it in the center of yellow paper.

"Fuinjutsu – Seal"

Seconds passed and nothing happened, then just as he was about to remove his hand. Shun shouted, "Pour a bit more chakra."

Making a sound in agreement, Naruto poured more chakra.

Doing so the seals in the scroll started to move towards the yellow paper, towards Naruto's thumb.

"Imagine the seal and press your thumb a bit harder."

The ink under Naruto's thumb spread all over the small yellow paper, then slowly the ink started forming new characters.

'I did it.' Naruto's eye lit up and his mouth opened in joy, then his thumb rose up leaving the yellow paper.

"No, wait." Shun wanted to stop Naruto but it was already late.

The character in yellow paper lit up in glowing light.

 **Snake. Tiger. Rat.** Pressing both his hand on the table ink started forming character spreading from his hand.

 **"Fuinjutsu – Core Overwriting."**

The glowing seal dimmed down, probably stopping the explosion.

"It's suppressed."

"It's not going to go KABOOM anymore, right?"

"…I am sorry." Naruto said in a sad tone.

Shun had a stern expression, unsealing a stick he made Naruto sit in front him. "You have things to reflect."

Shun went into lecturing mode and listed faults to Naruto.

"You should train your calligraphy; it's still not good enough. You want to talk about chakra control; I have only one word - poor. Now let's talk about the talisman…"

Shun continued to point about things relating to paper, the ink, then his brushing technique. He continued pointing out while Naruto with his head down would earnestly nod his head.

On the side, Raito was using a small notebook to write numbers. "Shun-nii is telling the exactly thing that observe has in the flaws section.

' **Observe** -sama, are you a god?" Raito inwardly cheered.

Shun and Naruto were as teacher and student enveloped in a special aura while the others were labeled as bystanders.

"Anko-nee, Mari-nee, I made some new sweets, wanna try?" asked Raito his voice reaching to everyone.

Everyone's eye twinkled in anticipation.

' **Cooking** skill is the best.'

 **[Cooking Lvl 35 (active/passive)]**

 **Perfect combo food will have attractive force, orgasmic effect; will cause a desire to eat.**

Now the ' **Cooking** skill' had one more amazing, incredible effect.

Raito hummed a tune while taking out two bowls, one having three fried dough balls covered in a sugary syrupy water. The fragrance of the sweet filled the room; sweet, herbal and melting.

Sniffing the sweet and tasting the liquid, they replied in unison, "Sweet." Immediately, both women ate all "Gulab Jamun" along with syrup water.

"There's some…what's this taste…herbs?"

"Yup, it's just some herbs added later on. How about it? Isn't it great?"

Then looking at Anko specifically, he asked, "What say Anko-nee, this or…dango?"

"Of course, it's…it's you know…it's. It is Dango. I am not going to be tempted by the food of devil."

"Dango is goodness, dango is the only food for god, dango is…is…"

Anko kept mumbling, staring at space.

"Hehe." Raito chuckled evilly. "Naruto an Anko-nee will both turn one day."

Looking at the scene, Mari sighed deeply.

"And lastly this part, you see, you have to be careful. Image, the image, make the character in explosion talisman hundred times." Raito heard Shun giving Naruto pointers.

Shun while explaining, made several side-glances, where Mari and Anko were eating.

Raito was standing on the side, listening to Shun talking about the seal, helping Naruto. He would write a number than again other times he would just cut the number.

Closing the notebook, pulling it to close of the chest, Raito turned and the book disappeared.

Mari had noticed Raito's action when nobody had.

*SFX for Eagle's caw*

Anko walked outside and saw a blue ribbon on eagle's leg. Making Raito fill her bowl once again she ate all in one go.

"Midori-chan, we are going."

The white snake slithered out of the Raito's body. Making eye contact with Raito, she said, "Raito-sama, remember the 'Poison Hall', you must visit."

Raito nodded and followed them out.

"Raito give me some more." Mari asked.

"Sure wait a minute."

Concentrating chakra on her ears, Mari tried hearing Raito's footsteps but failed, a sweet smile hung on her face. 'He has improved.'

On her side, Shun walked holding a small bowel. He looked at the dazed Mari then activating his chakra, he switched the bowel in an extremely quick speed.

Feeling the subtle change, Mari looked down at her bowl then on her side. Shun was drinking last of the sweet water, "Wow, it's something different."

Mari found that Shun's lip had touched the very same her lips had touched, which was marked by her lipstick. In embarrassment, Mari punched forward but was caught by Shun. Jerking her towards him, with his lightning fast speed, Shun grabbed her perfect waist from behind, his face on her neck.

"If you two are going to do something, than do it in your own place." Raito came to refill Mari's bowl saw the scene and gave suggestion carefully.

Realizing the adult mentality, Raito turned around and said, "I am not looking."

Hearing Raito say that with innocent and shy voice, Mari turned red and grabbed Shun flickering away.

Bring a bowl from the cupboard, Raito filled it with sweet water and fried dough balls. Bringing it in front of Naruto he asked, "Would you like some?"

"Mm." Raito nodded and started eating.

When Naruto took the first bite, he was shocked. His small tongue licking the corner of his lips, his eyes smiling in happiness. Taking a few sniffs, he ate the other half.

"Wow these are amazing." With that, Naruto grabbed another one and ate it whole. Lastly, he drank all the water.

Letting out the stream of hot air, Naruto faced Raito and asked or begged, "Raito, why don't you try making ramen?"

Feeling amused Raito acted wisely and chopped Naruto's head, "Maybe later."

Waving his hand Raito walked outside. Outside the house, Raito looked at his inventory, finding lots of zombie skin, eye and ribs. A bunch of books in a box, some clothes, weapons and skill scrolls.

Looking at the requirements of the skills, Raito wanted to use the status points, badly.

Closing the status page, Raito opened the inventory and selected three logs. Feeling the heaviness, Raito threw them into the ground. Injecting the strand of chakra into the log, Raito activated the Chakra enhancement throwing the log. Then again injecting the strands of chakra on the other logs, he threw them on the other side.

With a few hand seals, Raito activated the **'Replacement'** technique, switched with the log. Once, twice, Raito kept on repeating until his chakra was exhausted.

Sitting down in exhaustion, Raito wiped away his sweat, drank a mouthful of water and started meditating.

Looking from the window of the house, Mari smiled brightly. Shun who was watching over Naruto also walked towards the window and said, "He has been doing it for over two hour."

"Hmph, I like this." After a while Mari added, "He is not wasting his time with those 'games' anymore."

Shun looked at Raito and said, "We never got to know who that foreign travelling merchant was. After registering for the first time, he never came back. Raito searched for him but knowing about that made him…heartbroken."

"It's fine, our village is not accepting those 'games' right now or in near future."

"After he wasn't able to buy those games, he bought books."

"Aren't books good?"

"Only if he selected, but he brought all on the shop. Thank **kami** the travelling merchant didn't have 'the nicer ones'."

Shun and Mari then made small talks while looking at Naruto and Raito, after some time Mari left.

"Shun-nii, look here. I did it, I made the explosion talisman." Naruto approached towards Shun and showed the talisman.

Seeing as Shun had no replied Naruto looked at Shun who had a silly smile on his face. "Definitely looking stupid."

Grabbing his head, Shun said, "You'll know in future, brat."

After enjoying the moments of bliss, Shun grabbed the talisman and scrutinized for a long time, then said one word, "pass".

"Really?"

"Yay I did it, I did it ya dattebayo."

Outside the house, at the backyard

Raito opened his eyes stood up and directly went inside the house. He saw Shun talking with talking with Naruto but stopped soon after.

"We were talking about fuinjutsu; do you want to join us?" Shun asked.

"Nope I am fine, jii-chan told that everyone had their unique style of sealing arts. Hmm…like learning the basics before branching out. Something like that. " Raito replied.

Shun sighed than grabbed Naruto, facing him he said to Naruto, "Looks like Raito has turned to old man's side. Don't be like that Naruto, kay?"

Rolling his eyes, Raito took out water bottles from the fridge, storing them in the inventory, went outside.

After a while, Naruto also came out and started his throwing training. Raito on the other hand focused on replacement Jutsu.

Watching the two, Shun took out a scroll from his jacket pocket, he drew one more line before storing it back.

Raito threw the log once more but this time, but this time it landed near Naruto. Startled Naruto shouted, "Oi Raito, be careful where you throw that log, it nearly hit me."

"Oh! You were there, Naruto? I didn't see ya there. But do you think the enemy are going to give you time to 'just' let to throw shuriken…So why not consider this training."

Laughing evilly, Raito threw the two logs over Naruto, dodging the logs Naruto also made some blunted shuriken and threw them towards Raito. How considerate. Raito smiling freely made a seal and used the replacement Jutsu, replacing himself with the log directly appearing at the back of Naruto, "Watch out". Giving a warning, Raito threw the logs again at Naruto.

As Raito continued using replacement Jutsu, his chakra reserves were going empty. On the other hand, Naruto, the chakra freak was spamming shuriken shadow clones.

"Naruto you cheater, using shadow clone technique to make shuriken." Raito shouted still continuously dodging the shurikens.

"You made me do it, inventory." Raito mumbled. Bringing out a bucket of marbles, Raito started his counter attack, throwing a bunch at the same time, only few hitting Naruto.

"Ow, ow." Naruto cried in pain, the roles had reversed and Naruto was now running and dodging.

Naruto would roll, ump, slide or duck to dodge those marbles and in midst of it he would collect the marbles, returning the gift.

"It hurts."

"Definitely."

Looking at the mess they create, Raito asked for Naruto's help in collecting the marbles.

Shun appeared at the background and looked at the two boys. Walking to the two, he kneeled down and started healing them.

A warm glow covered Shun's hand and connected to Raito and Naruto.

"Shun-nii, you healing Jutsu feels different from Mari-nee's, why?" Raito asked he has now experienced the cold healing of Mari and the warm healing or Shun, combined with the knowledge from his healing skill, Raito felt curiosity. His own Heal was completely different from them.

"Hmm…it's because I am a man and Mari, she is a women, that's why. But it's just the feeling, they both do the same thing." Shun answered.

"Nono I am asking why, why does it feel different?" Raito asked again clarifying his question.

"In depth answer huh? You should ask this to other. Let me explain, although there is no true answer, there are some theories. In a normal situation, a man have greater yang chakra and women have greater yin chakra, mostly determined by birth and development. Yin and Yang, these two mysterious chakra groups…you will learn later but…just remember for now, that they have different chakra nature.

In healing Jutsu, we utilize our yang and yin chakra mixing and pushing them forward with intent. Because the amount differs in individual and gender, the feeling is different.

Usually a man have a greater yang and lesser yin chakra. Dominated by yang chakra, the healing Jutsu usually have yang attribute. The feeling is because of the yang and yin attribute, nothing much." Exhaling a mouthful Shun looked at Raito for any further question.

"Shun-nii, is there any difference in yin and yang healing Jutsu?" Raito asked once again.

Shun made an ugly smile and said, "You are asking a Chunin level question now. Why don't you ask them later…like 5 or 10 years?"

"Wa, Shun-nii, please tell come on, even Mari-nee tell me theory behind Jutsu if I ask her."

"…Then listen. For yin attribute healing, the chakra mainly evokes the body natural healing process and accelerate while providing little amount of chakra. Therefore, it is more about chakra control. As for yang attribute healing, more energy is provided to the tissues with energy necessary for healing and while it requires chakra control to make changes to chakra, it's not that much as…but the chakra required is quite large." Shun replied lazily but it looked like he was trying to add things up as he explained.

"These things are not written in the books." Said Raito.

"Of course not, these type of things are usually written in 'R and D' papers you know, they are researching more about it. Before you ask any more…I don't know anything anymore." Shun said went inside the house.

"Let's go for a bath, Shun-nii you coming?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, will be waiting here." Shun replied as he switched on the TV.

Naruto and Raito went upstairs to take a bath while Shun sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Shampoo, shampoo."

Shun quietly stood up and walked towards the inner room, activating the mirror seal and went inside the room of NULL. Taking out a bunch of files and a packet full of photo, Shun placed them in the floor then went back to the sofa and continued watching TV.

Bored from waiting for the boys, he took out a bowl from his seal near his heart. He looked at it like a fool smiling from ear to ear.

'He is doing weird things again…baka-nii.' Raito sighed.

Startled Shun sealed the bowl and smiled, "You boys ready?"

"Yeah."

They left the house and ate at Ichiraku. Naruto may have broken his record of 23 bowls of ramen making father-daughter duo happy and making Shun-nii wallet a bit lighter.

 **T and I department**

Knock. Knock.

An ANBU waked inside, dropped a few files and whispered into the ears of Anko then left the chamber.

Smiling evilly Anko said, "We got some news for you, Mizuki." Looking for any reaction, she continued, "Just now, you wife, fiancé or whatever filed for nullity of marriage."

"That women…" the hanging restrained Mizuki growled.

"We found something else. So you remember just a few month ago, she halted her mission and has been visiting the hospital." Anko picked up the paper and at the same time told Mizuki.

"Look at this paper, positive for pregnancy." Anko showed Mizuki a paper then on a plastic bag a stick.

Raising another paper, "We had her do it, it's DNA testing, test for blood line and special power, using for paternity. I don't know much but here, this line says that this baby is yours."

"This child is about 3 year old."

"The medics say that's a baby girl."

"I am her to accompany you. Next, Ibuki and Inoichi will come to scour through your memories once again, then maybe again, and again, and again."

"For the member of our own village, Hokage-sama isn't willing to let me play with you. He is giving you time, if you want to come clean, then your punishment will be reduced."

Hearing the certainty, Mizuki shook.

"My hands are tied. Only allowed to talk and hear, doing a grunt work."

"If you wish to tell me, I am right here."

"…Not for you, not for the women, you call dear wife, or ex-wife but for your future daughter."

Sweeping the paper, Anko sat quietly, staring at Mizuki.

Knock. Knock.

An ANBU enter the room once again this time pushing a TV placed on a moving table. Staying silent, he inserted the cord and opened the TV. On his hand a video tape, which he inserted in a video player.

The video played and there was Tsubaki in a hospital room, in her hand a paper, her eyes filled with tear.

"Sound?" the ANBU asked.

Anko nodded.

Mizuki heart felt a prickling pain, making it harder for him to breathe, his stomach and intestine twisting.

Mizuki didn't dare to look forward.

On the corner of the chamber, a shadow listened to the conversation and with his ability to hear the thoughts of the evil and the desperate; he could tell that a small light was lit in Mizuki's heart.

The creature in shadow just smiled and hid itself in the shadow, bidding his time.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys and girls (Hoping)**

 **New chapter, new arc, a small one though. naming it survival exam arc. not going into details. everything from youtubes and fantasy mixed.**

 **i am thankful for many suggestion given to me. and so much to them who gave me private messages to help me improve my english.**

 **In this chapter someone suggested my fuinjutsu route so i am going to forcefully advance the villages fuinjutsu a bit.**

Chapter 22: Survival Exams Begins!

Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was in big room, training with his clone. One punch would come blocked, followed by another a kick from below, jumping and attacking with a Bō.

Outside the room, in the office, one clone was going through a scroll, his brows deeply furrowed.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Mariko, come in." The mature women entered the room, with her, a small stack of files.

"More papers to sign?" Hiruzen asked calmly as he closed the scroll, his face having a bitter smile.

"It isn't, Hokage-sama, these are from the Intel department about the things happening all over the continent, the biannual report." Mariko relied happily. The paperwork Hiruzen always feared had now decreased, maybe it was because of the clone or the people from the Intel department or some rough handling to the people who had been responsible for sending the useless paperwork.

"Why is it now? Its a month early." Hiruzen complained.

"They said it was because of the new seal work." Mariko replied.

"Even if it was because of that they didn't need to make it a month early. Tell them to maintain the schedule, neither early nor late." Hiruzen said sternly. Then he added, "Going overboard, when having the ability."

With a puff of smoke, the clone disappeared and minutes later from a corner door Hiruzen appeared, wiping his sweat. As Hiruzen walked towards his seat, Mariko went through the papers and continued.

"In the past half year, the land of sun has its next inheritor chosen. Land of moon has opened multiple green houses and laboratories, the research is about a flower blooming in the golden moon light.

Land of birds…

Land of Mountain…

…

Village hidden under the moon, under the sun, under the star, under the moon light, in the grass, in the valley, cider village, bamboo village, newly emerged village hidden in the sound and in caves has decided to participate in the Chunin exams conducted by the village hidden in the sand. Rock village and cloud village refused the invitation for Chūnin exams yet again.

The five greater lands, the land of earth, there is news about disappearance of the people from the small cities. Experiments on the volcano top, finding unusual materials, new law on population quota…

The capital of the land is focusing on the new minerals and newer energy sources. Four explosion occurred killing hundreds. A large scale sacrificial ceremony was conducted in the ninth month to calm the population.

Land of water. The lord of the land is still not showing himself to the population causing chaos. Many sightings has confirmed that he is still alive and well. However he has hired a lot of missing nin for his protection than relying on his hidden village. The land has been selling rare and unusual herbs to the buyers, mostly to lightning and fire.

Land of water. The lord is still unhappy with his hidden village, cursing them in his chambers. Decreasing the mission to the village, allowing mercenary groups to form in the outskirts of the capital. Three mercenary establishment has been registered yet to the capital.

Land of lightning. Patrolling spies has not gained much, only rumors. Jiraiya-sama has contacted that he would be providing Intel about the village and capital in his next meet.

Our village hasn't gotten missions from the mud, the cloud, the dream tree, the gold, the Sakura, the sky and key countries. So new information is not available on them, others are here."

Finishing her words, Mariko gave Hiruzen the paper and stood by for any commands.

After a full fifteen minutes later Hiruzen put down the last of the paper and let out a big sigh.

Looking at Mariko, he commanded, "Tell civilian and ninja council to hand over their reports as soon as possible. In the previous time, only the Intel department would be late but now…. Tell them to control themselves."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Leaving the room Mariko immediately acted.

Grabbing all the paperwork, Hiruzen dumped all of them in the drawer.

"If anything important happens, call me." Hiruzen commanded and went back to the training room. Weaving hand-seals, he made a small cut, blood leaking from his hand catching the air in front of him, he called out.

"Summoning jutsu – Monkey king Enma."

"Hiruzen." A heavy voice called. A huge monkey with with body and tail covered by white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He has long unkempt white hair that reached his back and long sideburns and a goatee, wearing a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it, which is held closed by a red sash. The big guy also wearing a Konoha forehead protector.

"Enma...its been long since I last called you."

"It has been, my friend…. You look like you need some help."

"Yeah… these old bones of mine needs your help,"

Giving a long stare, Enma let out a rare smile, "I am always here to help you."

 _HOUSE_

Sitting on the floor, wearing yellow and black, Naruto picked up his brush and wrote a dozen of words in few seconds.

"Morning, Naruto."

Coming out of daze due to Raito's call, Naruto replied in greeting.

"Naruto what do you wanna eat?" Raito asked as he stood in front of the kitchen.

Perking up Naruto answered, "Raa-men."

"Oh, we still have some chicken and this soup. Didn't I buy this…" Raito opened the fridge grabbing the bowls and eggs.

"But what about rame-."

Ignoring Naruto, Raito started cutting, mixing and stirring. He completed everything in a fluid like motion, while still doing chakra control exercise.

[Chakra Control Lvl 46]

"Tomorrow we have to go to training ground zero, survival training… ai…" Ratio sighed as he scrolled through his inventory, "Maybe I need more snacks."

"It would be easy survival training. I had shadow clones learn all those book you gave me. There will be no problem."

'As if it would be so easy.'

"With your jutsu we will have easy time." Naruto laughed in joy as he ate the food.

'Am I depending too much on Inventory?' Raito questioned himself inwardly.

Raito quietly checked his status as he ate his food. His chakra was already at 1200 points. It was already a fourth of Naruto's monstrous chakra. Closing the status tab, he took out the scroll for 'Shadow Clone' jutsu. Unrolling the scroll, Raito quietly read. Holding his temptation down, Raito focused on reading.

After eating, the two parted ways, Naruto going to back hills. Sending Naruto off, Raito opened cupboard taking plates and cups, casting a 'False surrounding' changing the color of cups and plates. Spots appeared on the surface of the cup and artistic paintings appeared on the plate surfaces. Looking at the artistic drawing he felt satisfied. Then from the inventory he took out few things.

[Added weight jacket]

Novice level, tight fitting, added weight jacket.

Owner: Yoshizawa Raito

Modified by: Yoshizawa Raito

Weight: 33 kg

With novice level skill of Yoshizawa Raito, adding bars of iron and stitching them on the jacket.

(#LOG – Improvement seen)

[Added weight bracelet]

Novice level, added weight bracelet

Owner: Yoshizawa Raito

Modified by: Yoshizawa Raito

Weight: 7.8 kg

With novice level skill of Yoshizawa Raito, heating and twisting the bar of iron to make a bracelet like structure.

(#LOG – Improvement seen)

"Hehehe." Raito laughed evilly.

Wearing the jacket and bracelets, Raito walked out and sealed the house then he started running.

 _Somewhere inside the village_

"Sensei, are you really letting us join the Chunin exams?" the voice pausing for a bit and continued, "I mean we are not…"

"Karu, what are you saying? Be more positive, POSITIVE." said a girl's voice.

"Damn it, Ami. You know how difficult it will be. Its not like you will go inside and get the certification in an instant." Karu replied mumbling mostly with a bitter face.

The Jōnin who was watching them had one hand on his pocket while other held a cigarette. He watched the two Genin quarreling then looked at his third Genin.

Sighing lightly he stopped the two, "Shut it, you two." then looking at boy who was in deep thought, he said, "Gennai, what do you think?"

The boy after a long time raised up his hand and looked at his Jōnin instructor and asked, "Fumio-sensei, where will you place us among the Genin from Konoha who may be going to Chūnin exams."

Fumio sighed, looking at his team he said, "I will place you guys on top 10 right now."

Ami was overjoyed, "Really!" She squealed.

But Gennai and Karu had dark faces.

"You guys are above middle of your batch. So you may have some choice." Fumio said.

"I am not going." Gennai raised his weak voice.

"Me too, sensei." Karu added.

"You guys…" Ami was confused

Fumio looked at the girl of the team and asked, "Ami, your choice."

Struggling with herself, she reluctantly replied with a hint of rejection, "I am with the team… so lets train hard and….and in the… next Chūnin exam we will show them."

"We may have C-rank in the next week or so as lots of groups will be going out, for now lets do D-ranks."

"Yes"

"Lets go."

Looking at his team, he threw the cigarette on the ground stepping on it. "Go and register, I will be there on time."

Getting the instructor command, the trio ran away.

Seeing the group, Raito turned around.

"Hey, little buddy. Eavesdropping is a bad habit, you know."

"Ah." in shock Raito jumped but couldn't do it completely due to the weights, bearing him down.

Embarrassed, about getting caught, Raito answered, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Are you Academy student?" the Jōnin instructor asked.

Raito nodded.

"You'll be graduating soon?" he asked again.

"Let me give you some advice."

"Sure."

"If I was an enemy ninja and you had not prepared an escape route, you would have been killed, your body left to rot. Maybe after someday, someone would come, discover your body, creating a state of alert in the village but much time would have passed, enemy would have fled taking valuable Intel with him, causing damage to the village." Fumio tried to make Raito feel difficult talking about death, disgust and guilt but Raito stood there silent, staring at him at all time.

"But kid, you are good, better than my students it seem, you have good stealth technique."

Then pausing for a while, Fumio said, "You heard us discussing about Chūnin exams, when you were there (#Pointing at a corner). You had brains to figure out that you needed this information and you had guts to act on it. And… … you are using a transformation technique right now."

Smiling he added, "If only you had an escape route, I would have given you a perfect 10."

"Who said I didn't have an escape route planned?" Raito asked.

One adult and one kid stared at each other. The Jōnin instructor yawned and said in exasperation, "Ahh… I give up. You win, kid."

"If I waste any more time here, then they will surely call me lazy." Turning around, Fumio walked away. "See you later, Yoshizawa Raito…. Take care of Shikamaru."

"Damn it." Releasing his transformation, Raito sat down and went over everything on his hand.

"From that corner to that end, he could have seen me at any point. Jōnin such as himself, has greater environmental sensitivity than other. Also that Nara brain of his… way too smart.

Using the video function of his gamer ability, hiding in the dungeon Raito analyzed then summarized.

"First, I tried forcefully to not move my head but my eyes turned towards them. That's a strike. Second, I slowed down on the middle of walking there. That's another strike. I made too much noise separating the bush and I was wearing weights that made my foot sound heavy." sighing lightly Raito remembered Inoichi's words - 'Reflecting on my actions, refining to improve, better than yesterday, blooming in full might.'

Then smiling lightly he thought, 'I managed to fool the three Genin. I have time, I should focus on raising my strength and vitality right now.'

 _AFTER HALF AN HOUR_

Gasping for breath, Raito thought,' I never knew, hokage tower was this far.'

Maintaining a slow pace, Raito kept running. Beads of sweat on his forehead, falling on the ground as he took the next step, "Control my breathing, Control."

Drinking half a bottle of water, Raito wiped his sweat.

"Gai-sensei, look, look. Someone is training using weights, just like us." a loud excited voice was heard behind Raito. Looking back Raito saw Rock lee, the dead last of the last semester, running wearing with what seemed to be a green dress.

"Ohh! Lee, lets learn from the fellow shinobi. It seems that we need to increase our training more. It should be at least a five times." the man next to Rock lee was also wearing a green jumpsuit, with bowl cut hair and big eyebrows.

"Hai, Gai-sensei, at least a five times."

"But Lee, you can't do that much right now."

"Gai-sensei, if I can't do that than I will do a five hundred push ups, with one hand behind my back and if I cant do that, I will run all around Konoha ten times and if I cant do that.."

Lip twitching Raito blocked Lee's voice and started running once again.

Frowning, Raito made a hard right towards the hokage monument to escape the duo. But Lee's voice followed just behind and it seemed the voice was getting near.

"Gai-sensei, this new friend is going to our place?" Lee asked.

"It seems so, Lee-kun. let's ask him."

Gai ran catching upto Raito and Lee followed behind.

"Raito-kun?"

"Lee, do you know this youthful youth?" Gai asked his face showing confusion.

"Hai, Gai-sensei, few months back Raito-kun asked me some question about my situation." lee answered truthfully.

"Raito-kun, its nice to meet someone as youthful as you. Training right now, you seem to have a truly youthful spirit." Gai stared at Raito, twinkle in his eyes.

Jumping in front of Raito and making Raito stop, Gai stood straight, legs spreading slightly, left hand at his hips and right hand thumbs pointing at his face, giving a toothpaste white worthy smile, he declared, "I am the youthful spirit as the leaf, People who know me call me as the green beast of Konoha. Full of youthful spirit flowing in my body, I am the inheritor of Leaf Hurricane Taijutsu of my generation. I am Maito Gai."

Raito looked at the man in front of him and felt respect for this weirdly Jōnin in front of him, Maito Gai, Taijutsu master, renowned for the leaf hurricane Taijutsu style, practitioner of the forbidden hidden gate, expert of the frontal assault. Speed, strength, technique are exceptional, Low on chakra, Ninjutsu and control. Counted with the top Jōnin in the leaf village. Also renowned for his destructive performance.

Bowing his head, Raito said, "Its nice meeting you… Gai-sensei."

Coming out from his daze, Gai said slowly, "Raito-kun, Yoshizawa Raito, I knew your father very well. He was my training partner, we used to spar every now and then. Raito-kun how about after you become a Genin, why not you visit me. I may not know much about other arts but for Taijutsu I know much more than anyone in the village."

"Gai-sensei?"

"I, at the very least, wish to teach you your father's technique."

"Hai, Gai-sensei, I would very much like to." Raito replied as he bowed. His father style, he would definitely inherit that if he could.

"Gai-sensei..." from the side Lee called Gai.

"Let's go." Gai shouted.

"Hai." Lee chirped.

The three started running, Gai and Lee slowing their pace to match Raito's.

Glancing sideways, Gai felt confusion then he said, "Raito-kun its better if you use chakra as low as possible."

"While breathing press the tip to your tongue to the top of the mouth, then breathe. Create that resistance and hold it." Gai would continually give Raito pointers, even stopping at times for Raito to catch up.

[VIT raised by 3 points.]

[STR raised by 3 points.]

"Gai-sensei, thank you for advising me. This type of training is more beneficial than I usually do. Raito thanked the green beast and asked for leave.

"Raito-kun, I want to share my youthful spirit with you, I request you for a spar, please accept it." Rock Lee asked with a bow.

Name: Rock Lee Lvl 23

Title: Genin of Leaf Village

HP: 3600/3600

CP: 600/600

STR: 108

VIT: 112

DEX: 140

INT: 45

WIS: 43

LUK: 29

Raito focused eye ,dimmed and frowned, his mouth puckered.

Sighing he began, "I want to Lee but I can't." (Raito started making excuses.)

"You are a Genin under supervision of a Jōnin. But I am a student in the academy and a civilian. So we cannot spar right now, I am sorry."

"Right Lee, civilian against civilian and ninja against ninja." Gai explained in simple words saving Raito. The level difference was just too great.

'Truly a smart kid.' Gai added a card to Raito.

"Then lets spar in future, Raito-kun (auto correct in libre office gave Raito-kun…...traitor-kun)." Lee extended his hand. Raito followed and shook his hand in acceptance.

"I have already accepted Tenten's challenge and now I have accepted yours. I am truly sorry for what I have to say…. I will say it bluntly – may it be you or Tenten, I will not fight in your field of your expertise, I will use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, whatever I feel like will defeat you. Tenten is good at Bukaijutsu and you are good at Taijutsu. You are weak at Genjutsu and Tenten is bad at Ninjutsu."

Raito became even more fierce, "If you don't cover your weakness I will pursue them, exploit them and defeat you."

The fierce expression disappeared and a smile replaced it, "So make sure to cover your weakness, okay?"

Lee stood there stunned, staring at the back of Raito as Raito ran back where he came from.

[Quest Complete] Green Suits

Provoke Rock lee (Complete).

Quest reward – 30 EXP

'One more complete.' helping chain quest came like waves giving little rewards but still Raito did it. Only he thought – 'even though it is a drop, it will fill the jar.'

Quest – Cherry Blossom

Quest – Mind Hacker

Quest – Food Miracle

Quest – Floating clouds

Quest – Burning shadow

Quest – A drop of poison

Quest – Sword world

Quest – Sweet tooth

Quest – Prank Hazard

Quest – Buggy station

Quest – Fangs on you

"Renji, why are you distracted?" the older men frowned as the boy in front of him missed yet again a number. "Stand straight, make the stance, hands more back… argh do everything again."

The old men turned around in exhaustion and said, "The three year is going to end soon, we will be… going back to our place soon. After we reach there, we have to show that your swordsmanship has improved and make the council of.. elder believe that..."

then he turned quite.

"Father."

"Right… we… Ahem do it again… I want to see you complete it perfectly, no wasted movement." the old man gained control then instructed the boy once again.

"Yes, father."

 _Raito in the house_

"I am hungry." patting his stomach, Raito walked towards the house.

After 3 hours of running with added weight, Raito was finally at his comfortable house.

[CP 10/1260]

[Abnormal Status – Extreme Exhaustion]

As soon as he stepped inside the house, his leg gave out causing him to fall to the ground, face first.

Rolling sideways, Raito tried pushing the ground but failing to do so. Making the jacket and bracelet disappear, he started breathing heavily.

"I am going to be a ninja soon. Going to be forced into a new world of danger, but I am going to survive, survive in this ruthless world."

"Hup." Raito flipped up.

Raito gripped his fist tightly and loosened. "I really feel exhausted." Resting for tens of minutes, Raito brought out a paper which had various things written. "Okay then. [Record video]…. Experiment number 5."

Inventory (A box screen appeared.)

One bite rice ball (5 of the small box got highlighted out.)

1 (The first one was selected.)

1 (from the 99 of the first highlighted one was selected.)

A few seconds later, a small white spherical ball appeared in front of him. The rice ball was in the air for 3 seconds after which it stopped dropping. Raito quickly grabbed the ball then kept it in the inventory.

"Maybe." thinking of an idea. Raito grabbed a small plastic bag and stuffing it with some food, went to his neighbor's house.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Raito kept on knocking but the other side was as silent as the deep mountains. For a whole five minutes Raito knocked the door without resting. At the very end, he heard a voice, "Who the hell is awake this early?" a women's lazy, angry shout could be heard outside.

"Kayoka-nee, its already eleven, open the door." Raito replied.

A women wearing plain white T-shirt and gray short pants opened the door. Her green eyes narrowed as she opened the door, the ray of light hitting her face. Groaning, she covered her face.

Raito kept on knocking on the side of the door even after the door was opened.

"Cut it, brat." When she spoke there was smell of alcohol coming from her. Grabbing Raito's hand, she asked, "What do you want?"

"I brought some food." Raito handed a paper bag to her. Kayoko stared at the paper bag before she released his hand and grabbed the paper bag.

"Make yourself at home, I'll make some tea." She said simple before walking back,

"I already had tea Kayoko-nee, I came to ask for something."

Keeping the bag on the table, the women looked at the boy and said, "If you want me to give you jutsu, poison, weapons, Intel or training then the answer is – 'No'. So, tell me what do you want?"

Rolling his eyes, Raito handed out a cloth and rope, "I want you to cover my hand tie with rope. I am doing escape techniques, I have already did it without the cloth but..." making a face of difficulty Raito answered.

"Done." Kayoko covered with the cloth first then tied with the rope, tying a complex structure knot.

"K..Kayoko-nee isn't this a bit too much?"

"Try and you will know." After saying that Raito was pushed outside and the door was closed.

Raito went back the house and tried the sequence once again. The rice ball once again appeared in front of him for a few second before falling on the ground. With a thought this time the rice ball appeared in his hand. Again, this time, the rice ball appeared in his mouth. Chewing and swallowing the rice ball, Raito commented, "Nice flavor".

Following the series again, the rice ball fell on the ground, this time to a hands distance away.

"Well I knew I couldn't be that fortunate. Now lets open this knot."

Ten minutes later the knot was getting tighter.

Ten minutes later, "Damn it, its too difficult." Raito's face was red and now he was panting. On the floor, two hands bond and also a foot now.

'Inventory. Kunai. 1.' A kunai appeared in his hand after which he struggled and cut the rope.

"How did she do that?" Raito grumbled then jumped in shocked.

[Stop recording]

Video experiment no 5

Raito watched all of it and later tried on tying the knot in the same way Kayoko did.

DEX raised by 1.

"Hei..hei Didn't I buy that book about knots and rope technique back then?" Raito then quickly went upstairs to find the book. (for all those dirty minds….)

On one training ground of Konoha, Rock Lee, was punching the stump of the tree continuously, in a daze as if in a deep thought. Watching his student, Gai on the side didn't say anything.

Stopping his punching routine, Lee looked at Gai and asked, "Gai-sensei, I felt that what Raito-kun said is right but I don't know… if I can do anything about it…. I don't know what should I do."

"Lee…that's what I am for, ask me for things and I will help you. That's what instructors are for. What Raito-kun said was extremely blunt but at the same time true. Without him telling you, you all would have experienced in future." Gai said as he looked at Lee.

"You have weakness, Tenten have weakness….even Neji have weakness….weakness, everyone has one even me or Hokage-sama."

"Even you or Hokage-sama?"

"Yes."

"Then, how?"

"There is no straight answer, as you work hard, you will definitely learn about them." turning stern Gai made Lee train his sets ten time as punishment.

 _HOKAGE TOWER, HOKAGE OFFICE._

"So young yet so talented, still hidden like a snake.." the man continued, "Failing academy two times then failing Chūnin exams four times. No one gave him a glance, high level Iryō Ninjutsu, meaning high level chakra control but the Jōnin leader never put up his name for field promotion."

Pausing for a couple of seconds, the man scrolled through the papers and continued, "Amazingly has an approved room in the academy and also in the tower. Working as an aide, helping his adoptive father in hospital and chambers."

Inoichi stared at the paper, going through them a few more times then he put the pen in his hand on the stack of paper.

"Since when has the tower allow an individual a separate room? Since when….was a medic nin was so easily allowed to treat ANBU?….Since when is this all happening?" Hiruzen asked, the marble under his finger sinking in the wooden table.

"Approval was given by you, signed by you, Hokage-sama." Inoichi pulled two paper and place it on the table.

Hiruzen looked at the approval letter then at his signature, anger on his face. Looking once again at Inoichi, Hiruzen asked, "Mizuki, his mindscape, Kabuto was there?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, Kabuto, this person has been on so many of the Chunin exams but refused every time, just before going on the stage. His mission reports shows that he has very less involvement in the frontal assault, always going for support and medication."

"Mizuki had a mind seal on him blocking most of the memories. But I definitely saw this guy, Kabuto after deep diving." Inoichi sat on the seal and said straight.

CAT ANBU appeared from behind Inoichi, looked at the table. Reaching out to photo and examining it for a while, she spoke, "T and I department, Ayoma Mari met with the suspect 'Kabuto' she said having bad vibes from him, believing that 'Kabuto' is a big trouble, wanting Raito to never meet this Kabuto."

"Put a detail on him for now, the rooms….leave it but limit the ANBU division. Use discretion. As for Mizuki…. Prepare to send him to the correctional facility in the west." commanding Hiruzen at a side before giving a signal to everyone in the room.

Bang!

The door banged open, Naruto walked inside with a jovial smile and skipping steps. In his hand, he held was a stack of yellow paper.

"JII-chan, I did it!." Naruto barged inside the room, shouting at the top of his voice.

Hiruzen who was looking at his papers, now looked at the bundle of happiness. As Naruto quickly entered the room with his talisman, he had shouted, announced his happiness.

"Jii-chan, look at these, I made them." Naruto gave Hiruzen the talisman he was holding. Hiruzen took the talisman, looking at it as if it was a rare item.

In a shock Hiruzen asked, "Naruto, what are these talisman….aren't they very similar to explosion talisman?"

Placing a fresh scroll on the desk then the talisman on top of the scroll, he looked at Naruto and asked, "Can I?"

"Of course, it is newly type of explosion talisman. From the Uzumaki clan, born from my greatness. I made this one all by myself." Naruto laughed as he explained.

Pressing his index finger to the talisman, the chakra filled the talisman. The ink started to spread covering the scroll filling the twelve columns. Hiruzen smiled as he looked at the scroll before closing it, "I will be keeping this."

"Okay."

 _HOUSE_

"ID Escape."

"ID Create" and "ID Escape" leveled up.

"ID Create" and "ID Escape" has reached level 15.

Instant Dungeon: Wasteland

Instant Dungeon: Wasteland – Zombies

Instant Dungeon: Tribal lands

'I wasn't able to get all of them to fifty but I unlocked a new dungeon.' Raito checked his skill list and smiled. Stuffing everything in his inventory, Raito started preparing for tomorrow. The mattress, blanket, utensils, quick snacks and everything.

ABSOLUTE CHEATING TOOL.

Raito was in absolute glee, everything needed for the survival exams was in his inventory. But didn't he fear the Chūnin in the survival exams who would be watching his team. Nope not a bit, in survival exam, everything depends on you, cheating also depends on you. If you have the way to do it, no one could stop you.

After packing everything, Raito looked at the clock. It was already 7 and Naruto was still not home.

Raito brought out food from his inventory, placing it on the table and covering them. Raito then placed a card near it, few words were written, "Reheat".

Exiting the house, Raito walked the streets of Konoha. As he walked by, he would use 'Observe' every now and then, may it be a man, women, dog, cat or stone from the side of the street, the trash on the side on the road.

Emotions written in words, how can it be like a person will show them so easily on their face. There would be anger written but there was calmness on the face. The nervousness will show a worried face, hesitation in the steps, sometime it world be hurry. A women with sadness tag would show signs of sadness in her everything from how she walked or how she talked. But some may show no signs, face will still have that same smile when she was with her parents, when she ate her favorite food or when she fell in love for the first time. How complicated can a human be? One face hundreds and thousands of thought, wearing a mask, how would I know?

If one starts walking he could see a lot of things. Raito walking in the street, he saw men and women who were, maybe returning from their work or a hospital staff going to the hospital. Buying vegetables, drinking with friends, eating snacks. Men would go to drink with their friends and tell their tales, or go homes to be with their family, hugging his wife, kissing her and saying 'I love you' or playing with his baby girl and boy or helping them with their studies. Men with tingling tails would visit the houses of night ladies, grab one of the ladies, entering the room to make noises of union. Drinking for sorrow, drinking for fun, drinking for friends.

Raito walked the bustling streets, looking at men and women, single and couples, every single one of them were…. Living their life.

Walking into the Yamanaka flower shop, he saw Ino who was starting to close the shop.

"We are closing for the day. Please come tomorrow." Ino said as she took off her apron.

"Hey." Raito called out.

Hearing the familiar sound, Ino turned around to see Raito standing.

"Raito." happily shouting she went forward. "What are you doing here?"

Stunned Raito watched Ino as he was seeing a stupid person. Recovering he asked, "What would I do in a flower shop?"

In anger, Ino made a threatening fist, seemingly wanted to punch Raito. "What do you mean?"

"No way."

"Don't waste my time, today we have a clan gathering." pausing for a bit Ino asked, "What do you want?"

"Two blue belle please." Raito answered quickly as it was an everyday matter.

Ino kneeled down picking two of the whitish blue flower, wrapping them lightly in the paper, then giving it to Raito.

Paying her Raito directly walked out but just as he was about to go out, Ino called out, "Don't be late tomorrow, be there at seven."

Raito didn't turn but waved his hand as he exited the flower shop.

Ino watched as the back of Raito faded in the crowd of people. Only after a long time Ino moved, closing the door, she went to the clan residence.

Raito arrived at the memorial stone, before stepping up he began to tidy his clothes. Walking a few steps forward, Raito could see dust and leaves gathering on the steps. Taking out a broom from his inventory, Raito started sweeping. Looking at the clean area, he finally nodded, crouching down Raito place the flowers on the vase in the corner.

Raito sat down cross legged and started speaking his every words soft and pleasing to hear, the tune of his life that no one could hear.

"….I will be going to survival exams for nearly a week so don't worry when I am not here." Raito said as he heard the footsteps.

The silver haired Jōnin, Hatake Kakashi was quite far from the memorial stone. Stunned looking at the sitting black haired young man in front of the black stone.

"It's a coincidence, I swear…." Kakashi said to no one.

Kakashi walked silently and approached Raito. Looking down at the boy, he said, "You are here a lot….and when I say a lot….it is a lot."

Raito looked at Kakashi and said, "You are the one to say…."

"I don't come here that often just occasionally." Raito added.

"Haha." Kakashi laughed dryly.

After a long pause Raito asked, "Say Kakashi-sensei, do you think all the names in this monument are actually dead?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes but went back to his lazy eye smile.

"I don't know about all of them but I have seen people die….some with my one eyes (#tracing the names of his father, his team, his sensei, his colleagues….) one by one their names kept being inscribed into the stone."

*sfx for eagle screeching.

"That's my call." saying that Kakashi disappeared.

Turning his head back Raito looked at the name, Uchiha Obito.

Raito turned around, walking back, slowly. As he reached the house, he could see two images in front of the house, Hiruzen and Naruto waving, calling for Raito with a wide smile.

 _Saturday Morning_

"Nom Nom Nom" Naruto made large sound as he ate his food, in a hurry.

Today was the start of exams in the academy. The first will be a survival exam, although the points from this exam will not be added at the end, it will however determine the future of the soon to be Genin.

Raito stood at the backyard in a happy mood as he looked at the plank in his hand. The plank had seals inscribed into it, its work was to release water in a specific time. This was Raito's first experiment with time seals. First seal for sealing chakra, second for gathering water, third for sealing the water, fourth for releasing the water and lastly the time seal, firstly describing time, then setting a specific value. If it happened right, than in a specific period of time, the gathered water would expel the water.

Naruto on the room looked at the clock before running out, sealing the house and grabbing Raito to run for the training grounds.

 _TRAINING GROUND ZERO_

In front of two small hut, in a line Chūnin stood there in attention. In front of them stood Iruka, in his hand a clip board and in his face, anger.

In front of row of Chūnin, the students stood in groups with friends like Ino-Shika-Cho, while other preferred to be alone like Sasuke and Shino.

One of the Chūnin in row, in annoyance said, "Can't we just start without them?"

Iruka at the front just gave one sentence, "According to hokage tower clock, ten minutes left to seven."

"Now where are those two? Its nearly seven." Iruka who held the name list looked at a distance, after quite a while he crossed the remaining last two names.

Students waiting for the exams, everyone just as usual except the ones from the clans, wearing three upper and three on the down.

As Shikamaru looked southward, he yawned then looked at Hinata. Hinata who got the signal used her Byakugan answered, "They are coming."

"Even though I said him to be at seven, he is taking his time." Ino said with a bit of anger.

"If it wasn't for Naruto, he would be even more late." Shikamaru made a comment as he rested himself on the tree.

"It isn't like he would fail anyway." Chōji commented from the side, his hand and mouth never stopping, stuffing his mouth with food.

Hinata stood on the side rarely speaking a word, she stood on the side using her eyes to look at the area behind the massive wooden fence.

Sasuke who was on the side silently leaned on a tree, secretly eavesdropping them but didn't have any change in expression. Shino who was on the side, at this time looked at the distance before giving a signal to Kiba. "Kiba-san".

"Its Naruto alright." Kiba patted Akamaru as he sniffed, Akamaru replied with a happy yelp.

The orange bundle dragging a dark greenish bundle stopped in front of the crowd before sighing in relief. After an exaggerated sigh, Naruto faced his friends greeting them in process, as Naruto greeted, Raito followed. As the process completed they had already formed groups, Ino-Shika-Cho at a side and Naruto-Hinata-Raito at another.

"It will be like this."

Chōji dragging Raito at the side, he brought out a very, very big bag of snacks. With an unwilling face, Chōji finally gave it to Raito to keep them in his inventory.

"Don't use your inventory too much, okay? Its just like a cheat." Chōji made a tearful expression as he opened one more packet of chips. "You are definitely not allowed to eat my snacks."

"Who says I am going to cheat using my inventory. I am a just, hardworking, plain ninja in training not using cheats to make it easy." Ratio said as he thumped his chest but just as he said that his face turned ugly.


	24. Chapter 23: First day on Survival Exams

**Chapter 23 – Surviving the first day**

The once jovial smile turned into ugly and bitter frown. Just as Raito was singing his tune, he unknowingly had accepted a challenge and had sealed his fate for the next five days.

 **Challenge accepted**

 **Inventory locked until the end of survival exam.**

 **Reward: 500 points**

"Nonono, cancel challenge..close..stop..damn stop." The blue rectangular tab hovering in front of Raito, the longer he looked at it, the angrier Raito got.

Plopping down and sitting cross legged, Raito tried out various methods to call out inventory but was stopped on the very first step. However he called out inventory, the tab would not form in front of him.

Chōji looked at Raito, who was in front of him trying various hand movements, sometime Raito would call out 'inventory' and sometime Raito would stare at the space in front of him. Seeing Raito like that, he remembered the feeling was something like when he would finish the bag of chips and remember that it was the last one, "Raito, what happened?"

Coming out of daze, Raito looked at Chōji bitterly and said, "Nothing, something happened….that inventory –."

"Yoshizawa Raito, Akimichi Chōji, you two get in line." Iruka shouted on the top of his voice as he looked at the distance where Raito and Chōji had went.

The two lines in front of him had already started entering the cabins for search but the two boys still had not joined the lines.

After a couple of second the two boys hurriedly came and joined the line.

As Raito and Chōji joined the line, Raito glared at Shikamaru and Naruto and asked, "Why didn't you call us?"

"When did you two disappear?…. I thought you were right behind us." Shikamaru easily lied and seemed uncaring.

Hearing Shikamaru, Raito wanted to beat him into the ground but held himself back. On the side Chōji asked, "Where's Naruto?"

"Iruka sensei couldn't stand Naruto so he was sent in early." Shikamaru replied.

"Nara Shikamaru." Iruka called Shikamaru, after which he entered the door.

Raito switched with Chōji and stood at the last. Activating his ' **Chakra Sense** ' Raito could see the inside, a fat man and a thin men, trying to make Shikamaru angry. Raito had only one word for the poor act of the thin men – ' _boring_ '.

After Chōji had gone in for the search, now it was Raito standing in front of a Chūnin sitting in a chair. The Chūnin was a tanned fat men and had a characteristic beard in a diamond shaped. Behind him, standing with a tray and plastic bags with sealing tape.

"Call me Eichiro, my team will be responsible for holding your belongings for the period of this survival exams. I will be checking for anything you try to sneak into the exam." waiting for confirmation, for a second, the fat Chūnin continued without receiving the confirmation. "Any weapons, water, food, books, ropes or compass."

Smiling Raito gave his weapon pouch to the Chūnin and waited. The fat Chūnin checked the items inside and after counting he gave it to the thin Chūnin behind. "One set of shuriken, five kunai, two sealing tags and ten exploding talismans." when he said the exploding tags he looked at Raito with a bit more serious face.

"Oh! Exploding talismans? Can a student buy them? This kid must have brought them from the black market." the thin Chūnin said in exasperation as he checked the talismans.

The fat Chūnin and Raito looked at the thin one with _'Are you stupid'_ look.

'A kid knowing black market in Konoha? Oh dear Kami, even I know, no one would dare sell him.' the fat Chūnin glared at the thin one.

"What creativity, wow uncle you are really….smart." Raito gave a thumbs up to the thin Chūnin.

"Stop talking…. Jackets and shirts off." Eichiro gave a command and Raito followed. Handing the jacket and the t-shirt to the Chūnin behind. He grabbed Raito's face with one hand and with another hand checked for anything etched on the face.

The thin Chūnin also checked for the jacket, checking one side then another, then the collar and the borders. After he checked everything, one hand glowed with chakra searching for any Fuinjutsu seals on the clothes. "Found one" at the inside of the jacked, at the lower part, the thin Chūnin found a storage seal, passing chakra into it for quite a while, the thin Chūnin got annoyed and called Eichiro, "I cant open it captain."

Eichiro also passed chakra into it and seeing it was of no use, he looked at Raito for a while and commanded, "You must be a seal master….open the seal."

The thin Chūnin behind Eichiro gave a disbelieving expression and spoke softly, "Captain even if you say that…."

"Keep quite, Kenichi." giving his subordinate, Eichiro looked at Raito.

Nodding Raito sent out chakra opening the seal, from where a lighter appeared. Grabbing the lighter Eichiro kept it in a plastic bag, he ordered Kenichi to search thoroughly.

In the next few minutes Kenichi found a grand total of five seals on the clothes. Eichiro looked at Raito before commenting, "I seems you cannot draw seals on your body just yet."

"Give the kid back his clothes and store the items." Eichiro commanded and left the cabin.

Kenichi gave Raito his clothes back then started labeling, "Lighter, compass, rope, medicine kit, a knife."

"You really came prepared, huh? Too bad I was in charge of checking." Kenichi gave a victorious smile and kept everything at the cabinet. "Top Fuinjutsu, a brainie, but…. You are still stupid, hehe all this planing wasted…. Do you think we will let you do as you want…."

As Kenichi continued spouting non-sense Raito ignored him and checked his status and everything. Everything was fine except the inventory. "Oi oi…..one more sissy." saying that he left the cabin.

Raito twitched as he watched Kenichi leaving the cabin.

 **[Calm, Happy]**

On exiting Raito cursed Kenichi, hundreds of time. Inventory and the sealed items were taken, now Raito could only use the things he had learned to survive in the exams. Sighing Raito continued trying to cancel the challenge and opening the inventory.

Outside the cabin the students gathered in groups of three, divided by Iruka. As Iruka saw Raito coming out he commanded, "Raito join Hinata and Naruto, you three will be team thirteen."

"They took my bandages."

"Plastic bags."

"Food, my food."

"My needles, too."

"Who the hell needs needles?"

"You never know."

Raito asked Naruto if anything was taken. The answer was everything, same as his.

"What about Inventory?" Hinata asked from the side.

Hearing her Raito's face turned ugly, giving a bitter smile the answered, "I cannot open the inventory."

As he said that the five looked at him in shock and anger. The anger was from Chōji, quickly grabbing his collar, Chōji asked, "How? Why? A-Are you lying?"

"C-Chōji, I am not lying. I-I…. It was just after you….gave me the chips." Raito was totally depressed now, the tears from his eyes were just going to drop.

"Chōji, stop."

Shikamaru looked at Raito and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know but after Chōji gave my his chips to store, I couldn't open the inventory anymore." Raito answered leaving about the 'challenge accepted' thing.

"No-No way it cant be….but It- it just cant be." Chōji seemed as he finally understood what was wrong.

"Did you do something?" from the side Ino asked an evil aura covered her. I concerned her beautiful hair and her good night sleep.

Hearing the sweet poisonous tone of Ino, Chōji became even more afraid and stammered.

"Groups….divide….attention." as Iruka commanded from the stage, everyone scurried and formed groups before coming into attention.

"Masami Iwasawa.

Abarai Renji.

Haruno Sakura.

Enter."

The three were approached by a Chūnin then the group entered the training ground.

One after another, the teams kept entering accompanied by the Chūnin. Raito got bored as he waited, at the end it was only Raito's team and Sasuke's that was left.

After everyone left, Iruka approached the two and said, "Both groups have good tracking and scouting ability, so Hokage-sama thought that these two people will be able to hold their ground against you two." then Iruka gave a signal and two men with ANBU mask appeared. "Please". Then Iruka went back to group with the rest of the academy teachers.

The group of students looked at the respective observers standing in front of them. The two ANBU didn't say anything but walked through the gate. The students looked at each other before following the ANBU.

"Hey, hey ANBU-san, what's your name? Is it cat, dog, sparrow, bull…." Naruto asked the ANBU in front of him, trying to get any reaction from him. But to no avail, the ANBU walked without saying a word. The path was flat with no foot trails. Deeper they went, the louder the noise of the animals became but what Raito found shocking was that there were no ferocious animals, there were animals like chicken, duck, goose, rabbits, boar, deer, etc. The mix of animals was quite confusing, it was like a man made area. The fruits and vegetables were also abundant, growing with companion crops, here and there, about every 100 to 200 ft in small groups, very much spread.

"I see sweet potatoes there." Raito made a comment and pointed at a direction.

"Fruits like apples and banana are also there." Hinata added and wanted to walk towards another direction.

"I'll go." Naruto shouted and was about to go but was stopped by the ANBU in front. "Don't".

The commanding tone of ANBU made Naruto flinch and he didn't dare to go.

"Even if he can't his clone definitely can." Raito said and made a signal to Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto made a shadow clone jutsu hand seal and was about to activate his chakra but was once again stopped by the ANBU in front.

"No deviation until we reach the destination point." ANBU added, the mask completely hiding his expression.

"Rule book." Raito directly gave the ANBU in front of him with a nick name but the ANBU remained the same.

Exchanging glances with Naruto and Hinata, Raito started speaking, "With height of about 5 foot and about 6 or 7 inches not even 6 foot a typical low height problem, short brown hair, very very common, no unique style, you must be currently…..(with a long pause) a total single." The figure trembled but Raito continued speaking, "And with that attitude of rule book, any girl dating him will definitely break up with him within 4 months, not lasting more than that." the figure trembled even more, the mask wearing ANBU wanted to turn but restrained himself.

'This, this….works?' Raito had used one of the techniques Inoichi had taught him, but was looking at the figure in front of him with a desire to laugh. "Hai girls definitely-"

The trembling figure calmed down, looking back he said, "….Stop talking."

After few minutes of silent treatment, Naruto was truly bored, so he asked, "Wasn't the ANBU with Sasuke's team Inu (Dog)? I remember him, he used to come play with us. Although he didn't know how to play many games, he was a good person."

Raito from the side having puzzled expression asked, "Didn't Inu have white hair, like an old man?"

"Nope it was him alright. The smell is just the same." Naruto replied.

"Who cares." Raito ignored Naruto walking forward and as he walked, he gathered the small pebbles from the ground.

Seeing what Raito was doing Hinata also started walking on the sides, using her good chakra control to break the neck of the berries, and catching as she walked.

Naruto saw the two and was instantly depressed, searching around for the things he could do, Naruto also went on the side grabbing leaves and buds in random. Hinata who was grabbing berries saw Naruto and seeing he was plucking leaves and buds, she went toward him to verify.

"Naruto-kun these are?" Hinata asked as she pointed.

"Uh these are herbs, I remember this can be used to repel mosquitoes and insects if burned and this….um this bud can be eaten, I think." Naruto said proudly trying to show off his knowledge he has gotten from reading dozen of books.

"Naruto-kun….these buds are not edible, they are poisonous. And this leaf will cause itching…..so its also a poison." Hinata replied breaking Naruto's pride.

"Those books, all waste." Raito made a comment from the behind, an arrow hitting Naruto's heart.

"Aah. Future hokage not even knowing the things in his village." Raito made a mournful sound then continued.

"Maybe Hinata who knows about the herbs will become a good hokage?" Raito made an exaggerated sigh and continued.

"N-No I don't want to….I-I…." Hinata in fright replied but couldn't continue.

"But I read all those books….but still…."

"Things that require practice will need practice, learning from books alone is not enough." ANBU who was walking in front said.

"It requires practice Naruto-kun and the field of herbilogy is really vast, its natural to get confused. If you want why don't I help you?" Hinata explained then offered her help.

"Than how did you learn?" Naruto had a tone of not giving up, so he asked again.

"Hyuga clan is from a big clan of the village. Their resources are large and Hinata herself is also hardworking from when she was small not like you reading books just for a couple of days." Raito was merciless but Naruto didn't mind, turning to Hinata he asked, "Hinata-chan help me learn."

Hinata smiled happily and nodded. On the way she would help Naruto pick up various leaves and she would explain their uses and how to differentiate them.

After two hours of walking, Raito who was walking one the back gathering small pebbles, had already stopped gathering and was provoking ANBU.

"Oi ANBU-san, aren't we there, yet?" it was umpteenth time Raito had asked in the past hour.

"We are here." the ANBU in front stopped and walked in a small open area. In the middle of the open area there was a small wooden box. On top of it there was an A4 size paper written.

 _ **Objective – Survival exams for four days.**_

 _ **Open the box to accept the mission.**_

Hinata read the content of the letter out loud, the looked at Raito and Naruto, for answer.

"Hey ANBU-san, do we-" as Naruto was about to ask, he paused, then looked around searching for the ANBU.

"He's gone." after checking with his **'Chakra Sense'** , not finding the person, he was slightly amazed in his heart. Then he looked at Hinata for confirmation. After getting the signal, Hinata also checked for the ANBU but failed to do so. "He is not here."

'Maybe.' after making a wild guess, Raito faced Hinata and said, "Hinata I can't sense through the ground, can you?"

"I can." after a long time she still replied the same.

Naruto one the side had already opened the box but seeing the bad face Raito could conclude that it wasn't anything in the box. "Naruto?"

"Compressed biscuits, some food pills and a bottle of water." Naruto replied blandly.

"And?" Raito questioned.

"Nothing else."

Gathering in a circle Raito, Hinata and Naruto sat, making a plan.

"What do we need?"

"Food, Shelter, water." Naruto replied in lightning fast.

"And warmth."

"Lets divide work for now, Hinata, Naruto, you two look for shelter and water." then he started to empty the box then with a reminding tone he said to Naruto, "Listen to Hinata and let your shadow clones do the work, okay? I will gather the food."

Raito, after saying everything left them, with a box in his hand, he walked back to gather the vegetables and fruits.

The two looked at Raito's fading back, a little bit of sadness invaded their heart. With Hinata's help Naruto also started working. Creating clones Naruto helped with scouting and Hinata with her Byakugan also started.

In front of Raito, everywhere he could see was grass and even more grass. If he didn't have his skills, gathering food would not be this easy, pulling a bunch of grass looking thing, be carrots and radish. "Carrot and radish at the bottom and tomatoes on top."

"The apples were here." running around, Raito quickly gathered food, mainly those that do not need cooking. Finding food was easiest for people like Raito, Hinata, Shino and Kiba, who had ability in scouting.

The wooden box was completely filled and it felt a little heavy. Sighing Raito searched for the two before walking towards them. On his way, Raito saw many source of protein like rabbits, chicken and boar, which was truly suitable. "Lizard, bird and squirrel, its best not to mention them, girls will definitely not like them."

As Raito was nearing them, the two suddenly took off. "Really? Damn." Seeing the two take off Raito stopped running and continued walking.

Naruto and Hinata were in an open area, the trees around them had stab and slash markings, made by weapons of the academy Chūnin. Luck on their sides, chipped kunai and shuriken were littered every where, not the best but usable. Gathering the kunai and shuriken, they found out that most of those were not usable, from the bundle, only half were usable.

"Raito-san is coming." Hinata who was checking the surroundings reported.

"Raito, here." Naruto called for Raito. Putting down the box filled with food, Raito lay down on the ground, panting heavily.

"Look we found weapons everywhere." Naruto showed the weapons to Raito.

"Only few are usable, we can't use the rest." Raito checked with his skill and said to the duo. There were some that looked usable but were on the verge of breaking. Again from the bundle Raito selected some and in there end only four kunai and three shuriken were usable.

"Ano Raito-san, Naruto-kun there are more things up." Hinata who was using her Byakugan commented.

"More?" Naruto and Raito both shouted.

After deactivating her Byakugan, Hinata stood in front of the tree, raising one foot, she placed it on the tree then her another foot hovered above the ground. She was defying gravity, her foot sticking on the trunk of the tree as if ready to walk on its surface. She raised her foot and made a step, then another and another. Within seconds she walked towards the branches. On there she lifted the wood look-like cloth and recovered a large cloth.

Bringing down the bundle Hinata placed it down and quickly opened it. Water bottle, clothes, money, some rations and a box was inside the bundle of cloth.

"We can use this cloth and the water bottle." Raito commented.

Acting on Raito's word Hinata grabbed the cloth and the water bottle, placing them on the wooden box. Naruto, curious, went to open the small box but was held back by Raito. Raito checked the box with ' **Observe** ' and found that the owner of the box was Nara clan and it was a stolen item.

"Hinata can you see what is inside that?"

"There is a tube with pink water inside."

Naruto crouched down and pointed on a symbol on the box, "Hey, isn't that symbol from Shikamaru's house?"

"From Nara clan." Hinata added from the side.

"We can't keep it." Raito said then looking all around him he shouted, "ANBU-san".

The hidden ANBU appearing from the blind sport of the three suddenly entered Raito's ' **chakra sense** ', making Raito turn around and take action. The backhand made by Raito was grabbed by the ANBU, holding the wrist, ANBU pushed back making Raito take a few steps back.

"Its ANBU-san." Naruto stated the obvious and helped Raito.

"You shouldn't attack randomly, moreover an ally." The ANBU said in his masked voice.

"An ally who I don't know much and appearing on my back." Raito said in somewhat angry tone, although no HP was lost but he still felt a little bit of pain.

Ignoring Raito he watched the other two and asked, "Why did you call? Does your team want to quit?"

"No way, dattebayo."

"ANBU-san." Hinata after getting the attention from ANBU said, "This….we wanted to give you this box….it looked like it was from Nara clan. It is a tube with pink liquid inside it."

The ANBU looked at the box, opening it he saw the tube and closed it. "I will see that Hokage-sama gets it."

"Now?" Raito asked

"Yes." Answering the ANBU disappeared

"Yesh not even a thanks."

After that, with the help of shadow clones of Naruto, carrying became one of the least worrying things. Few on the sides, held varieties of foods, dry branches, and tall grasses.

"AHA!" Shouting in surprise, Naruto drew the attention of Hinata and Raito. Looking towards him Hinata asked, "What happened Naruto-kun?"

"I found the waterfall and there is even a small cave for us to sleep for the night." Naruto replied excitedly.

"How far is it?" Raito asked.

"Not very far, about…about 1..2….around half an hour away." Naruto tried explaining how long the distance was but couldn't so he opted for time needed. He always had trouble regarding numbers and estimating distance, things like that. Everyone was taught the same, but for some reason it was especially difficult for Naruto.

The group walked towards the waterfall and every now and then Raito in spite, would ask Naruto how far it was. The first cheerful Naruto when replying felt that ignoring Raito was the best thing now. He didn't think that he himself was this annoying when he did it. He would just ask for knowing and had no ulterior motive.

"Naruto-kun, your clone is there waving at us." Hinata who was picking herbs on the way also used Byakugan frequently, seeing the clone, she quickly informed them.

"Oi that's my clone."

"Whose can it be, if not yours."

 **Uzumaki Naruto (Clone no. 4.2)**

 **Durability: 4/25**

 **CP: 40/80**

"Boss, I have been waiting for you all for a while now." after saying a single sentence the clone disappeared. A bit dazed Naruto didn't take too long to absorb all the information the clone had.

"Follow me." Naruto with his clones ran towards the area, leaving Hinata and Raito behind to follow.

Catching upto Naruto, they reached the waterfall. The waterfall was large but not too large, the surrounding cliff and hills with the waterfall would make a crescent shape leaving one side to flow, the mouth was also big enough. The waterfall made a large noise and along with it a cool wind blew around it.

Finally reaching to the original Naruto, he was in front of the cave staring it with a strange expression. The cave in front of him which could not be called a cave was just enough to fit three people tightly. Also it was already wet, making it already impossible to get in and sit. It was easier to make shelter using as a wall on the back but for five days it will be quite difficult.

"I didn't see it properly. I thought it was big enough." Naruto said with a bit of guilt.

 **[Quest created – Home sweet home – 1]**

 **Expand the cave.**

 **Quest reward – 50 Exp**

 **Accept quest?**

 **[Yes| No]**

"I can expand this cave?" Raito questioned himself out loud.

"You can?" Naruto also asked.

Pausing for awhile, Raito checked his skill list and replied, "I think I can."

"Get more long grass."

"Are we having fish?"

"This water is full of fish."

"We also need a place to make fire."

….

After the work was divided, Raito was at the cave while Naruto and Hinata went out to get other things done.

" **Earth release – Earth pit**."

Raito placed his hand at the back of the cave and activated his chakra, the soil within the circle was gradually pushed back making a crater. Now on the natural, smooth, curved surface of the cave had a small circular crater with about a hand depth.

 **CP – 1220/1260**

Lets try 50 points of chakra. A new hole was made into the wall. Seeing the hole Raito immediately placed his foot into it. "Woah, half of my leg."

After quite a while there were holes ever where, making it quite unsightly to look at. By the end even he wanted to level everything, he couldn't. Raito's chakra was already at the end.

"Kami-sama, I am envious." crying at his low chakra Raito wished for increase in chakra.

Meditating to recover chakra

Peeking out Raito was at the middle of the cave. Placing his hand on the side wall, Raito called out, **"Earth Pit"** (Just a bit, just a bit)

The hole instantly became big, slightly off the mark. The jutsu made a big hole at the side of the entrance, making a small window.

'Lets leave that for now.' While the jutsu was still active, his hands move downward slowly, the surface was also pushed backward. Chunks of rocks with soil were being pushed back. The sides and back, could be said to be expanded, somewhat.

The touch was far more smooth than it had been previously due to the jutsu.

But the problem was that the cave had now extra opening. Also the floor had few pits which were half a leg deep.

"I have 300 points of chakra left. Expanding costed me less than I thought." As Raito looked at his status page he continued expanding.

 **[Skill 'Earth Release – Earth Pit' has reached level 7]**

"Hey, what is with this hole?" a loud voice entered Raito's ear, which made Raito cancel ' **Earth Pit** '.

"Holes?" Hinata didn't say much but hit the center with one word, making Raito depressed beyond imagination.

"I tried to make the cave big using the camping jutsu, 'Earth release – Earth Pit'. But from this….i guess it will take a little bit more time."

"Woah the cave just got big." (Naruto)

"Its not that big, you know." (Raito)

"Just if there were no holes on the floor." (Hinata)

"Ugh." (Raito)

"If we all hug each other that it will be all comfy." (Naruto)

"Sure sure." (Raito)

"H-hug? Hugging Naruto-kun." Hearing that Hinata got her brain fired and she fainted.

Raito's lips twitched, "Really?"

"Oi Hinata, Hinata, what happened?" Naruto became frantic and shook Hinata.

"Of course we are all sleeping together, after all we have only one blanket." Naruto said in a matter of fact like.

"We also brought some fish and leaves." Naruto added.

Raito looked at the fish then at the leaves. Then looked at the two coconuts at the side. Grabbing them Raito shook them, hearing the milk inside moving.

"We also got some coconut. The tree was so big but Hinata ran up grabbed few and….and it was so cool." Naruto said in a slightly awed voice, his eyes sparkling.

"Naruto-kun, Raito-san, tree climbing is a chakra control exercise. I am good at them so….so if you don't mind I can teach it to everyone." Hinata explained and offer her knowledge, her voice getting softer at the end.

"Really!? Thanks Hinata." (Naruto)

"Thank you Hinata-san."

Raito looked back to somewhat messy cave with pits. Then he said, "I'll start making fire…. Hinata why don't you prepare the coconut and we'll eat fish with it."

Raito started preparing to make fire, clearing the area and putting the stones in formation. While Naruto brought the sticks and woods, Hinata removed the outer bark and made a cut at the top revealing the milk and the meat.

The area was cleared, the stones were in formation filled with dry grass and sticks pointing at the circle. "Naruto keep the rest of dry grass on the cave." then facing the dry grass and stick, Raito made hand-seals, right hand on the sticks, "Fire Release – Fire spark".

Removing the bad innards, cutting the fish in parts, wrapping them with leaves of a banana tree, Raito placed them near the fire. "Big fishes are worth a hundred."

Now waiting for the fish to cook, he washed the fruits and the vegetable to eat. Stunned as the bottle became empty, Raito realized his bad habit of washing vegetables properly.

"I know the water condensation and water purification jutsu, Raito-san." Hinata from the side pulled the bottle and said.

Raito nodded.

Sitting on the stones, around the campfire, the three held fish on their hand. Raito held one coconut while another was held by Hinata.

"Hey where is mine?" Naruto looked around.

Raito shrugged.

"Give me half, Raito." Naruto pointed at Raito and said.

"No way." Raito covered his coconut with another hand.

"Then I am not going to get any? I want to."

Raito didn't reply but stared to deliver the answer.

"I will share with you Naruto-kun." Hinata from the side said sweetly.

"Wah! Hinata you are so good….unlike someone certain here."

"Hmph."

After bickering for a while, they started eating. Hinata and Naruto were surprised at how delicious the fish was. Raito on the other had felt it was not so delicious.

"Wow, this fish taste so delicious."

Hinata nodded from the side vigorously, showing her amazement.

"Delicious water." Hinata surprised shouted out loud, making Raito and Naruto look at her weirdly.

Hinata gave her coconut milk to Naruto, after which he also made a yelp.

Taking a sip from his own coconut milk, he felt it was only ordinary. "Its not that great, just okay."

Ignoring Raito took a bite from the carrot, the taste was at another level, "Hey, this carrot is delicious."

 **[Carrot (+1)] A normal carrot enhanced by pure water.**

 **[Coconut milk (+1)] Ordinary coconut milk mixed with pure water enhancing its taste.**

 **[Coconut] An ordinary Coconut.**

'What is this pure water?' "Hey Hinata what did you do to this carrot?" Raito asked his words felt like interrogation making Hinata nervous.

"I washed them with the water….that's all." Hinata answered.

Grabbing the bottle, Raito checked the water with his skill.

 **[Pure water (+1)]**

 **Water containing no harmful substances. Contain trace amount of chakra.**

 **Uses**

"Water purification Jutsu?"

"Yes, I washed them with that and also added the water in coconut milk." Hinata again replied trying to explain herself.

"Wow." Raito also exclaimed in surprise.

Removing all the worries from his mind Raito ate his fish which was steaming, winds from the shore, heat from the fire and crackling from the branches.

Chewing the fish drinking from the coconut bowl and living under the star. A picture perfect, only if…

Mixing the coconut milk with pure water, Raito drank everything in one gulp.

 **CP +40**

"Wow it had this effect."

"Yup its really delicious."

Taking out a cleaned kunai Raito started taking out the white meat.

"Give me yours too." grabbing the coconut Raito easily took out the meat inside.

Just outside the cave, Raito placed his hand in front of the hole, channeling his chakra, Raito called out, " **Earth cover** ".

The soil around the hole shifted, the hard rock stretched to join together, covering the hole altogether. Then Raito covered the holes on the ground and it looked like the ground has no holes but tapping the places with holes a sound indicating there was space was still heard.

 **[Earth affinity has leveled up.]**

 **[Earth affinity has reached level 5.]**

 **[Due to earth affinity being the primary affinity, a skill has been unlocked.]**

 **[Earth Element Control (Active/Passive) Lvl 1 Exp 0%]**

 **Control and manipulate the earth element around you to your command.**

 **Higher the level, more control and variety.**

Raito went into dazed for a while and the box appeared in front of him.

From behind Naruto tapped Raito's shoulder and asked worriedly, "Raito why are dreaming? You made that hole….disappear?"

"Tomorrow I will make this cave even bigger Naruto. May be even a nice door or a fire place. Is should also make water jars….." Raito was again lost in his thought, hundreds of ideas invading his mind.

The foundational and basic knowledge filling his mind. After a while, Raito came out of daze, the cave was filled with grass and blanket, Hinata and Naruto sat discussing things.

Seeing that Raito was out of daze, Naruto called him. "We already went to toilet."

"Bakanaru."

* * *

 **INO-SHKIA-CHO**

"They are not here." Ino looked at the river upstream and voiced her thoughts.

"That means they must have found waterfall." Shikamaru poured the water, dowsing the fire.

"We will follow the river tomorrow, after breakfast." Shikamaru added.

"Four more days." Ino sighed.

"You have to live four more days without your shampoo." Chōji from the side revealed the point.

"I am a Kunoichi, I can handle this."

"Even if we reach there, Raito can't use 'inventory'." Chōji said his mood depressed.

"That's not final, maybe he can use now." Shikamaru thought out loud.

* * *

 **SASUKE-KIBA-SHINO**

"Cave one one sided, food on another, fishes on river, we are so lucky." Kiba said as he bit on the fish and letting Akamaru take another bite.

"Sasuke-san, should we move to a new location to find other and team up….. or stay?" Shino as he looked out of the cave asked without turning.

"….We are fine, here."

"Oi Sasuke, tomorrow after we collect for food, you and me, let's fight. Simply surviving is stupid we should go wild."

"Hn." Sasuke took a bite from a tomato, making small sound for confirmation.

* * *

 **IWASAWA-RENJI-SAKURA**

"Renji-san, should we quit tomorrow?" the purple clad girl asked as her charming countenance looked at Renji.

The boy with wooden sword had a stiff expression, nodded and said, "Okay why not? My father has also decided that its time to leave Konoha." pausing to look at the girl sitting on the rock, there was a hint of admiration in his eyes.

Hesitating for a bit Renji asked, "Can I ask for your origin, miss?"

"I am afraid I cannot answer your question." the girl then watched the wooden sword and said, "Your sword dance is very fun to watch." Pausing the girl had a glimmer, "Especially the formless sword formation."

"Thank you for the praise."

"Pick up your sword." Iwasawa gave a command and Renji obeyed, he picked up his sword and started his flow.

From the side Iwasawa looked at the plain sword technique dance and smiled brilliantly, pausing a bit she let out a string of words, which felt sharp.

'Path of sword is limitless. A razor of wind, a thousand cuts, flower blossoms, flower withers, just the cycle continues. Time passes, sun and moon will change but the art of sword will always be supreme. Remaining at top, looking down from the peak, the cold eyes, always alone, always aloof.'

The gentle wind turned sharp and slash marks appeared at the ground. The wind swirled around Renji and the wind moved according to his movements. With a wave a sword mark would appear, with a stab stone will be pierced.

"How amusing, Chakara….is really amusing."

Closing her eyes she went into meditation. If we zoomed out, we could see her sitting on a rock slab which had smooth surface and one the side was another piece of stone which would fit perfectly on the first rock slab.

Outside the cave Sakura didn't dare to enter inside. She was trying to lit fire using the sticks and stones.

"Its cold, cold." She trembled.

When the survival exams started, Sakura along with Iwasawa and Renji, were brought to the area. After that the Chūnin disappeared. Renji and Iwasawa teamed up and being from same section, they quickly adapted to each other.

As for Sakura she was odd one out. Iwasawa gave instruction but Sakura failed to do so again and again. Her natural intelligence and her vast theoretical knowledge, failed her. Her lack of strength and stamina was the main problem. She couldn't catch up with the two, naturally lagging behind.

Unable to break thick branches, lift stones, catching animals or fishes, collecting foods. Worse was her personality, she would complain after every task and suggest moving towards other places to team up with others. She would complain about water being cold, trees being too high, rock being heavy and animal and fishes being too fast.

Iwasawa couldn't take it anymore, she had seen people, many, many people, but what she despised the most were people like Sakura.

Without any hesitation, she directly asked Sakura to leave the group. Renji didn't question or took side. Sakura got angry, took a swing at Iwasawa but before she knew, she was thrown out of the cave. And whenever she tried entering, something invisible would block her from entering.

Alone, hungry, cold and in danger, a painful teardrop fell on the ground, before she cried to sleep.


	25. Chapter 24 - Upgrade

**Chapter** **24 - Upgrade**

As the Chūnin responsible for the group, watched Sakura crying to sleep, he felt awkward. Sighing, he chose to ignore her, closing his eyes, he went to sleep.

'She can survive till tomorrow morning.' the Chūnin concluded.

 _ **On the other side of the forest.**_

A boy asked as he pulled his jacket, "Are we just going to sleep under these tree, with nothing else?"

"We should have collected that grass." The girl form the side said with her soft low voice.

"Che, quit complaining. We will get those straws and other things, first thing in the morning." The boy with blue scarf said snappily as he got annoyed. Then closing his eyes shut, the boy tried going to sleep.

 _ **Another group.**_

"Taka-chan, I am hungry."

"Me too."

"Fruits are not enough."

"Sora we will get more food tomorrow. It is already so dark, even if we want….Just…. Just sleep it off tonight."

 _ **Another group.**_

"I want to go home."

"Hey, don't complain like a girl." The boy shouted pressing the timid boy's head.

"What do you mean!? You big head." the girl who was at the side with rock knife retorted.

"Oi you ugly." the rude boy not wanting to lose also retorted.

The Chūnin observing the group sighed heavily. Massaging his temples, he asked himself, "Am I really supposed to look after them?"

Same thoughts appeared on various Chūnin causing to sigh endlessly.

 _ **Hokage tower.**_

"Most of them will definitely go to Genin corps or join other departments. It would be best for them to go basics all over again, in a more practical way. Some will need a little push, while these….some are only good at theoretical." Hiruzen looked at his crystal ball monitoring the training ground made comments regularly, but the more he spoke, the darker his face became.

Hiruzen turned around facing Iruka, sighing heavily he said, "Do you see, Iruka? How we have failed them, so much lacking, so much…..."

Iruka was standing in front of the desk, silently listening to the Hokage talking. As he kept listening, Iruka felt guilty.

Opening the drawer, Hiruzen gave the file to Iruka.

"Iruka, after this semester ends, implement these plans. Go." Hiruzen gave out a command and waved his hand, signaling Iruka to leave.

* * *

 **[You have slept in a makeshift bed. HP and CP has been restored. Abnormal ailments and negative status have been cured.]**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Raito could see brownish roof and smell the wet soil, the blanket covering him was slightly cold. The dry leaves and long grass had covered him, sticking on to his clothes. Raito could see his two teammates facing upward, mouth wide open with drool coming, Naruto and by his side, in a fetal position, sleeping in a cutely way, sticking to Naruto like a glue… no like paper to paper, Hinata.

After observing his surrounding, he opened his status to check the time.

 **[TIME 5:03]**

'Perfect timing again.'

Straightening his clothes, Raito walked out. The cold, light breeze attacking him, making him want to move forward and feel the wind. Coming out, he could hear the insects in the forest making noise and see the fog covering his vision.

Activating his chakra, water condensed in his hand. Another hand-seal a layer of water was peeled off. Slightly excited Raito used ' **Observe** ' but the result disappointed him once again.

* * *

 **[Pure Water]**

 **Plain Water containing no harmful substance.**

* * *

Sighing lightly, Raito murmured, "I don't have that 'plus one' that Hinata could make."

Water in his hand, he washed his face, the cold making him shiver. Raito took off his jacket, searching for a place to keep it.

"Of course I could just make a hanger." placing his hand on the side of the cave, he released his chakra making horns appear from the rock. "Its so easy now." Hanging his jacket, he walked out.

Looking back at the two sleepy heads, he thought, 'I have some time left. So, why don't I try and make some things.'

After quite some time, Hinata woke up, rubbing her eyes she looked around. Naruto was sleeping by her side but Raito, who was supposed to be sleeping by Naruto's side, was not there.

Looking outside than Naruto by her side, she decided to wake up Naruto. Shaking him for few moments Hinata successfully managed to wake Naruto up.

Still groggy, Naruto asked, "It's morning already?"

"Mn, its already morning. Raito-san has already left." Hinata replied as he folded the cloth.

"What!? Raito left." Naruto exaggeratedly searched the small cave before cursing Raito.

As Naruto looked all over, he saw hangers for jacket. Placing his jacket on the hangers, Naruto rushed out. Hinata looked at the hangers and she decided not to.

Outside Raito was holding the stone which was slowly turning into a cup. Hearing the noise at the background, Raito placed the stone down then watched the two coming over. But his gaze lingered on Hinata with a hint of confusion.

Grabbing the twigs, he gave it to Naruto and Hinata. Then Raito gave them the cups made up of stone.

"How did you make this cup?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Stop questioning and brush your teeth." Seeing that the two were not grabbing the cup Raito shouted. Then in a low voice he answered, "Just like how I made the cave bigger, I also tried doing….."

"Another jutsu?" Shocked Naruto made a loud cry.

"Now we can make plates and bowls. Isn't that awesome?" Raito explained

Sending the two away, Raito turned to look at the water vats, after which he used **'Water Purification Jutsu'**

* * *

 **[Skill water purification has leveled up.]**

 **[Skill water purification has reached level 5.]**

 **[Water Purification Lvl 5 (Active) CP Cost 20]**

 **# Remove any harmful things from the water body.**

 **# Infuse water with energy make water beneficial.**

 **Use**

* * *

The jutsu had leveled up and there were new effects. Raito laughed loudly, "I finally did it."

Raito continued gathering water then purifying them. Soon the vats were full and his chakra was near end. Thinking for a while, Raito closed the lids of the two vats. Then with a jug made up of stone, he scooped the water and splashed it on the wall of the cave.

From far, Naruto spat and gargled. Looking back at Raito, he saw what Raito was doing. Feeling that, what Raito was doing was fun, Naruto joined him. Hinata as she watched the two, smiled and walked around gathering essentials for the day.

Raito and Hinata sat near the firewood, baking the wild potatoes and cleaning the raw vegetables. Looking at this, Raito felt bad, 'Only if I could use my inventory.'

"Raito-san."

"Hm?"

"Umm….uhn….that I-I." being alone with Raito, who had an aura saying a big 'NO' it was hard to talk to him.

Raito sighed, activating his chakra, his voice called out, "Calm down….breathe….breathe in, breath out." Deactivating his chakra, he waited. Seeing Hinata coming out of daze, Raito asked, "What is it Hinata-san?"

"Ah…. Raito-san, I found bamboo, a distance away and tall grasses near, I was thinking if we could make the cave big enough, with the….your jutsu. We could make a bed with those bamboo and using the grass and the blanket, we can even a pillow." Hinata voiced out her thoughts, with help of Raito's skill Hinata was not shuttering.

"Oh….let's do that. I will try and make the cave even bigger." Raito said and when he saw Naruto coming, he cleaned the carrot and the potato then threw it towards Naruto.

Biting the carrot, Naruto asked, "This again? If we could have…."

"We have radish, tomato, onion, cucumber,-"

"Stop, stop. I'll go and catch some fishes. Want to go with me, Hinata?" Naruto gave up asking Raito, if he could use his inventory. Hungry for some meat he decided to go for fishing. Going alone would be boring so he decided to ask Hinata. But even after asking Hinata, she looked at a distance following riverside. Naruto wanted to pull Hinata but was stopped by Raito, who gave him a big glare.

"Ino-san, Chōji-san and Shikamaru-san, they are coming. If they are walking with that speed…. It will take them nearly two hours, no a little more than two hours." Hinata mumbled.

Raito and Naruto looked stunned, Raito was fine but Naruto who was very bad with distance and all, pouted. Feeling the gaze, Hinata looked back to see the two boys, understanding what she did, she tried explaining. "Every members in the clan are taught things like this. Distance measuring, lip reading, multitasking, these type of knowledge is useful when used with Byakugan so most of us had learned these skills."

"Ahh….Cheat cheat."

"I want to learn too."

Raito and Naruto cried for unfairness. After eating, Naruto and Hinata left Raito alone to gather food and materials.

Raito stretched his body. With a smile, Raito walked forward activating his chakra.

 _ **Ino-Shika-Cho**_

"Ino, apple."

"Thank you, Chōji."

"Shika, how long do you think?" asked Chōji as he took a bite from the apple.

"An hour at the very least…. No it should take even more time." Shika looked at the sun and then the river that they were walking by and answered.

"We have enough food. It is fine even if we don't find them today." Ino swallowed and said.

"No, we will find them." Shikamaru after pausing for a while added. "We have thirteen groups and we are ninth group, Raito and Sasuke's group will definitely be the last group. According to Hinata from the last year, the first group was the nearest while the last group was at the end."

Shikamaru's eye followed the river which curved in the front and the back. "This river is very long and curvy. A few distance away, there are fruits and vegetables, the animals are also abundant in number. With no carnivorous animals on the training grounds….hehe its definitely man-made."

"You mean this training ground was made by someone?" Ino asked as she stopped biting into her juicy apple.

"You should know about the high level elemental jutsu, Ino. With earth and water jutsu it is really easy to create hills and mountain. Bending the river flow or making a new one is really, really easy." Shikamaru said as he looked back at Ino.

"Why wouldn't I know that, its just that these trees…." Ino voiced out her questions.

"Trees….its not like there is….no….was no one that could control tree." Shikamaru said then was interrupted by Chōji's shout.

"Look Shika, Ino." Chōji shouted calling the two over.

"Its Naruto, alright." looking at the picture made on the ground, Ino laughed out loud.

Naruto had made a chibi version of himself on the ground with a 'v' sign.

"What are we waiting for? let's go." Ino clearly in a hurry walked forward.

"We should catch some fishes as presents."

"Mm." Chōji nodded and made a hand-seal.

"Let me help you. If I help you guys, it will be faster." Shikamaru patted Chōji as his shadow started extending.

Shocked Ino and Chōji looked weirdly at Shikamaru before joining him.

 **[Genius] Nara Shikamaru**

 **IWASAWA-RENJI-SAKURA**

"Instructor-san, we would like to quit the ninja program. Let us out." Renji spoke out as he raised his right hand. The scene looked quite comedic and Iwasawa who was by the side giggled.

"Are you sure, young miss?" The men wearing Chūnin jacket appeared suddenly and asked Iwasawa directly.

"Yes." She spoke a word before giving a letter then took out a fan from her hip.

The man kept the letter than looked at Renji and asked once again, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I will escort you out and fill your forms as soon as possible." then his eyes wandered to Sakura, walking in front of her, he asked, "And what about you, Haruno Sakura?"

As she was called out, Sakura shivered. The rations on her hand, she closed them. Under the gaze, she felt small. With a small voice she replied, "I-I want to stay."

Renji raised his hand once more and asked the instructor, "Instructor-san, we are quitting the ninja program wholly but she is not. She should still be eligible to continue, am I correct?"

The man looked at Iwasawa for confirmation. Then only after she nodded her head he replied, "Okay then. There are two groups gathering at the waterfall. (Pointing at a distance) One more person wont trouble them.

Iwasawa walked forward, nearing Sakura. Sakura felt quite difficult but the man and Renji didn't care much.

Iwasawa caught Sakura and whispered, "Pathetic little girl." Then her eyes turned golden, lasting for few seconds. Sakura stood there in a daze, her eyes losing their luster.

Grabbing Sakura, the man disappeared.

Iwasawa turned around and looked at Renji. Then she said, "Until he returns, why don't you show me something entertaining."

"Ugh." Renji groaned and took out a wooden sword strapped on his back then started performing.

….

"Cat."

Looking back at the man wearing Chūnin jacket, the ANBU looked back and asked in a muffled voice, "Zero. What is it?"

"This girl is joining the group for now, her team mater are quitting the ninja program." pushing Sakura towards the ANBU, he added, "I am going."

Sakura watched the ANBU nervously. The ANBU also after a short while focused on Sakura. Taking out a water bottle he said, "Clean yourself, now."

After a short while, Sakura was again good, except her face was a little pale and there was dark circle under her eyes.

"Follow me." after commanding the ANBU moved forward and Sakura followed him.

 _ **Waterfall Area**_

"Raito." Naruto's loud voice woke Raito from his meditation. Peeking his head from the entrance of the cave, Raito saw his team and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio with them.

Coming out, Raito waved his hand and complained, "You guys are finally here. So slow, its already past 9."

"He sees us and the first thing he does is complain." Ino huffed, feeling displeased at how Raito called her.

Raito filled the cups made from the stone with purified water from the vats. "Here, drink some water."

They were all surprised ti see the everyday items made up of rocks. Shikamaru looked at the cup and found that it was smooth to touch, then he asked, "Raito, oi what's this? you made this cup and those things too?"

Raito smiled widely and replied, "Yup, I even wrote your names there, see." (pointing at the lined characters)

"Oh, I found my name." Chōji traced the characters on the rock and shouted.

Ino took a sip suspiciously but after taking a sip, she shouted, "Wow, delicious. Much much better than what we had to drink."

Chōji patted his chest and had a relived expression. Quickly from the back, he brought out a stick where few fishes were hanged and a box, then said, "We brought food."

"Ah." Raito shouted in surprise as he looked at the big fishes and the box. Hurriedly pulling Chōji inside the cave, Raito opened the lid of the box at the cave, where there was another box inside and surrounding the box was water between the two boxes. Placing the fruits and vegetables down, he smiled satisfactorily.

"Say Raito is that still…." from the side Chōji asked with a low voice.

"Ugh….yeah I still can't open it." Raito replied simply.

Outside the cave Shikamaru saw everything around; the stone steps, the water vats, bowls and plates, and asked rather stiffly, "What happened here?"

"Uh it like….this….. definitely…..Raito did this everything." Naruto thought of explaining but at the end pointed at Raito.

"Raito-san used the camping jutsu – Earth Pit and Earth Cover at first but later he made all this." Hinata answered but she had not seen Raito do everything, so she couldn't explain much.

"Cups and plates, flower pots and hangers. What the hell is doing?" Shikamaru rubbed his forehead as he looked everywhere. Shikamaru felt like going crazy, looking down he felt that the stone had quite a geometrical shape. His sharp gaze landed on Raito who was coming out of the cave with Chōji.

Without any delay, Shikamaru ran forward and grabbed Raito, "How did you do this all?" Shikamaru pointed at the things around the cave.

"Isn't this simple, I used the camping jutsu." Raito answered simply.

"Are you joking?"

"No I am not. I am creative."

Dragging everyone, Raito showed them the cave. The earlier sleeping area was now just a walking area. On the right was the water vats and the box, similar to fridge. And to the left, a rectangular room.

Everyone walked inside, feeling the sides and corners, how smooth they were. There was even a window and small fireplace.

"The cave got bigger." Naruto said in amazement.

"Is this even possible?" Hinata felt the corners of the room and then looked at the entrance, she remembered that just yesterday, the cave was so small they had to squeeze together, but now….

On the opposite side of the cave, the ANBU watched the students, and let out a deep breath. "Just this morning….from nothing. This boy, Raito did all of this."

Looking at the girl behind, he said, "You will be with them. You will be scored accordingly." grabbing her shoulder the two of them disappeared.

Ino clicked her tongue and looked at Raito, "We need to make bedding."

"Ah bed, Hinata already has plans." Raito replied as he pointed at Hinata, which made Hinata a bit embarrassed as everyone looked at her.

As everyone sat in circle they made plans for the day, before ending. Ino whispered, "My butts gone cold."

"Then Naruto with his clones will look for food and materials needed later, for now scout the area. Chōji will start preparing for food, Hinata will look to restore water, Shika and I will make sure to make this place livable."

"Hey what about me?" Ino asked as she didn't hear Raito calling her name.

Looking at a distance, Raito had an ugly expression, "Ino, I think you can get ready. Go, shoo."

"What the…." Ino was about to burst but Raito ignored her.

Raito lazily pointed outside, where there was ANBU and Sakura. Although Sakura was well groomed, Ino's discerning eyes could see that Sakura was not having a good time, pale face, dark circle under her eyes.

"Kami-sama, Sakura what happened to you?" Ino ran towards Sakura and grabbed her, looking all over. Although she asked Sakura her gaze lingered on the ANBU.

"Renji Abarai and Masami Iwasawa, have…. quitted the ninja program, leaving Sakura with a choice. She chose to continue, thus, she is here." Giving the students a vague answer, the ANBU disappeared.

Raito glared at the cat ANBU silhouette, before ignoring the situation altogether and started discussing with Shikamaru.

Tuck sitting at the ground, Sakura ignored everyone and started crying. Ino gave everyone a signal walking towards Sakura. Understanding the signal, everyone walked back. Ino sat by Sakura silently, patting Sakura's back and using her clan's secret techniques, sending chakra to Sakura's body, calming her down.

Few minutes later, Sakura looked at Ino and said sorrowfully, "Ino, I am truly useless. Iwasawa and Renji, they-they could do everything, but I-I wasn't able to do anything. I am useless."

Pausing for a bit she grabbed herself tighter and said, "I know how to make shelter, but I can't make one. I know how to make fire but I couldn't make one. I even tripped, spoiling the food gathered. I can't do anything right, I am so useless…." Her words were slow and carried hints of self blame, the more she said the more her hold became tighter.

"Hush, don't say anymore." Ino hugged the crying Sakura.

As Ino consoled Sakura, Raito who was quite a distance away, looked resentfully in a distance. "That ANBU just left her here."

Shikamaru who was by Raito's side called him and asked, "So, what do you want my help with?"

"I have never made a house before so….everything."

"Sob Sob." Just as the two were discussing, Sakura's crying sounded once more, making Ino distressed and Shikamaru to look at their direction.

* * *

 **[Quest – Cherry Blossom (3)]**

* * *

Sighing Raito walked towards Sakura with a mashed banana in a bowl and water. He crouched down looking at Sakura, gave a look to Shikamaru and Ino.

Focusing on Sakura he called out to her, "Sakura, it is me Raito, calm down, okay. I brought you some food to eat."

Seeing no response he sighed. Then using chakra he called out once again, "Sakura, it is me…. Raito, calm down….stop crying and eat this." Using his skill **'** **Hypnotic wave'** , Raito gave her water and the bowl of mashed banana. Making a few hand signals to Shikamaru, Raito waited.

Quickly after, Shikamaru brought a packet of compressed biscuits. Opening one packet Raito handed those biscuit to Sakura.

Making another hand signal to Shikamaru, Raito turned to face Sakura. Shikamaru who was made to run chores, glared at Raito for a moment. But what could he do, except obeying. Grabbing a jug he scooped water and filled Sakura's cup.

After Raito used his skills several times and confirmed that Sakura had calmed down and can be reasoned with. He looked at her and asked, "Sakura tell me, what is the objective of the exam?"

She sniffed once and replied, "Survive for five days."

Raito smiled but quickly hid the smile, "Now I am going to ask you some question and you have to answer me either yes or no. Do you understand?"

"I understand-"

"Just yes or no."

"Yes."

"Good first question then. Do you still want to take this test?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to fail this test?"

"No."

"Do you want to stay in the wild alone?"

"N-No."

"Would you like to join our group?"

"I-that."

Shikamaru shot a look to Ino. Understanding the signal, Ino placed her hand to Sakura's shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile.

Gaining confidence, Sakura looked at Raito and nodded, "Yes."

"But Sakura I cannot let anyone join the group." Raito who had a smile made this sentence.

 **[Emotion: Sadness….]** Sakura eye's dulled and the gleam was lost.

"Don't misunderstand me. For me anyone who is not willing to contribute to the group destroy the harmony of the group, are not worthy to join the group. If you want to join the group, its very easy. You just have to help us, in any way you can, but more importantly, you cannot make trouble in the group."

Pausing for his words to sink in, Raito continued, "These are the rules so that we are able to safely pass the remaining four days, pass this survival exam and continue our road to become ninja….Can you do that, Sakura?"

It took quite a while for Sakura to answer. It looked like she was thinking much, much more in her small brain. Her closed eyes suddenly opened and she shouted, "I can do that."

"I promise to help and not create any problem."

"Good. Now clean yourself. We have a long day and a lot of things to do." Saying that Raito walked back towards Shikamaru, his face had a stiff smile which turned back to nothing.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san." Hinata called out with her small cheerful smile.

"Hinata?" Sakura checked the familiar looking girl and asked. The Hinata she remember was shy, timid and weak. Although Hinata defeated her last time but she reverted back to being the lovely meek girl she always was. From the very first year she had seen Hinata being bullied by other students because of her eyes, of her clan, her huge background and her kindness.

"She has changed a lot, don't you think Sakura." Ino asked turning around, she had a smile big enough to show her happiness.

After looking enough at Hinata, she looked at Ino for quite a while and said, "You have changed too, Ino."

"Mm. I have taken my training seriously Sakura because I want to be a Kunoichi, you know."

There was a pregnant silence before the slightly pale Sakura asked, "W-What about Sasuke-kun?"

"That….i don't know, for now I only want to focus on becoming Kunoichi first." turning around she asked Sakura, "What about you Sakura, do you want to be a Kunoichi?"

"I…."

"Hey Hinata, that bossy Raito has instructions for us." Ino swiftly changed her topic not wanting to make it awkward. She knew why girl like Sakura joined the academy perfectly well.

"Ino-san….let's do our best." Hinata replied once again with her smile.

"Ah a workaholic." Ino immediately labeled Hinata, sighing sorrowfully then stuck with Sakura for comfort.

 _ **Outside the training grounds**_

Iruka looked at the boy and girl, then asked, "Where is Sakura?"

"Iruka-sensei, we are quitting the ninja program, directly. As for Sakura she has decided to continue the exam. So please understand." Renji said plainly.

"You two at this time, such troublesome. Couldn't you have don't it after the exams?" Iruka complained but quickly jolted down all the information on the clipboard.

Sighing he called the Chūnin at the side, giving him the clipboard and some instruction, before running towards the hokage tower with the three in tow.

 _ **Waterfall**_

"Shika, I want to make a bath." Raito who was following Shikamaru's instruction to make the cave better suddenly voice his thoughts.

"Sure….EH!?". Stunned Shikamaru who was drawing lines with the help of charcoal looked at Raito as if looking at an idiot.

"Yeah two big one and about heating the water we can use the heated stones." Raito explained Shikamaru about his plans.

Seeing that Raito was ignoring everything else, he sighed, "Troublesome, acting on your wishes…. Oi Raito do you even have chakra left?"

"Oh….I'll recover in a bit."

Giving annoyed look, Shikamaru went out.

* * *

' **Meditate.'**

 **[HP and CP recovery by 2 per second.]**

 **Chakra Sense activated.**

 **Fast thinking activated.**

 **[Chakra consumption decreased by 50% in meditative state.]**

* * *

'Hey, its getting clearer, it must be because of 'clarity'.' Wandering around Raito saw Shikamaru. Naruto with Chōji, Sakura, Hinata and Ino cutting bamboos and weaving grasses to make ropes.

* * *

 **[Chakra Sense Lvl 54 (Active/Passive) CP Cost 25 per minute]**

'Its leveling up slowly now.'

 **[Earth Chakra Control Lvl 18 (active)]**

 **[Earth affinity 25]**

* * *

….

Raito stood with Shikamaru, both of them had dug two areas, just big enough for it to easily fit six or seven people. There were two dug area, with stones on the edges and even more stones on the side.

"Hey Shika its easier when you help. _"_ Raito said honestly as he wiped his sweat.

" _ **Earth (Doton)"**_

The ground slowly loosed a layer, pressing below and making the soil hard below. Slowly the earth got pressed down making a some what of a circle shape.

Shikamaru jumped inside and using a stick drew a circle, which was just enough for people to sit inside the pit. Jumping out he watched and got inside, changed some. "Do it." Feeling satisfied with it Shikamaru shouted.

Raito once again activated his chakra and the earth was pressed down. The earth harder than before.

With constantly moving stones, Raito gained an increase in STR stat, but later with Shikamaru's advice he changed the rocks into round shaped, making the transportation much easier. The stones were finally moved into the pit.

Under Raito's will the hard rock became soft, the irregular shape became thick fluid-like, covering the pit surface, making it as flat as possible. "Done."

"This still amazes me….even now I feel like I am dreaming." Shikamaru watched and said in amazement. Then making himself active he shouted, "This part should have gaps….beads like in this place….here, here."

"Shouldn't this be a little bigger?"

"I feel like that too."

"Hey we didn't make a shower area."

"You want a shower. Get lost."

"If only I had brush and ink, I could make a temperature regulating seal."

…

"Finally finished. _"_

"It's not bad at all. _"_

"No, it looks good _."_

The bath was attached to the cliff. The divider extending from the cliff dividing the two baths. Each had two circular pits, one big and another small. Near to the smaller pits, there was area for heating the stones. Directly opposite the heating area was the bath area, which had a large vat holding water and a long jug. The bath was again encircled by rock columns.

The ANBU on the opposite side looked blankly at the students and sighed heavily, "If I didn't knew, I would assume they were on the vacation." Quickly unsealing a camera he took a picture.

Back to Raito's group, Shikamaru and Raito took a bite from the apple and rested.

"What if this 'inventory' never comes back?" As Raito filled the bath with purified water and herb mixed he heard Shikamaru questioning.

"I'll use storage seals." Raito answered calmly.

"That 'inventory' is like a big storage seal but you don't have to use chakra for it?' Shikamaru asked as if remembering.

"Yeah"

"What about-"

"Shika."

After a long pause Shikamaru replied, "I understand." and no longer asked.

"Oi! we are back." Naruto shouted, with him, Chōji and girls followed. Naruto and Chōji carried a lot of bamboo sticks, ropes and the grasses.

Behind, the girls came, tiredness covering their face. Hinata and Ino were relatively fine when comparing to Sakura. Their hairs were not so clean. Even their clothes had some muddy patches and dirt stains. All in all they were in bad shape when comparing to their academy self.

"So tired, if only I could take a bath."

"I miss the hot springs."

"..."

By how Sakura was freely talking and had a smile on her face, Raito deduced that she had returned to being her usual, normal self but his gamer's ability stated that she was still sad. Finding the things too complex and even more the situation was about a girl that he didn't like very much, Raito decided to put the matter to the side.

"Oi! Everyone." Raito waved gaining attention.

"Ne, ne, Raito look we make bed now. With this rope and bamboo we can make bed." Naruto placed the bamboo, ropes and foods inside the cave.

"I am going to make fish." Chōji announced and grabbed the fishes. When it came to food, Chōji had endless energy to make and eat food.

"Wait! Chōji." Running inside, Raito brought out a knife made up of stone and gave it to Chōji.

"A stone knife!?" Chōji held the knife and felt its weight. With a frown he said, "Quite heavy….not very sharp….but still usable."

"….yeah but its still better than using a kunai or not using anything." Raito mumbled.

* * *

 **[Stone Knife]**

 **A knife made up of stone, using basic control to change stone to into a knife. Uncomparable to a real knife.**

 **Made by – Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Special Characteristic - Made by chakra manipulation**

 **Durability – 40/40**

 **Uses**

 **Flaws**

* * *

"Raito, you made this?" Ino went inside the rock column and saw the bath area. She was shocked for a long time before calling Raito.

"Yeah, awesome right? I wanted to train my elemental control, so I made this." Raito replied proudly as he watched Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Sakura's awed faces.

"Isn't element control for high level Chūnin?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hehe." Laughing Raito explained, "Its all about chakra control, I read it from the book that Hokage-jiji gave me." Pausing it for a bit he used **'** **Chakra Sense'** to look at Shikamaru, seeing that he still had those eyes, Raito added, "It was not an ordinary book but books directly from hokage-sama's library vault contained the notes regarding the training regimen of earth elemental control."

"I did heard from my old man that Hokage-sama was a primary fire elemental but later on when he decided to touch everything, his first choice was earth elemental." Shikamaru explained.

"Than the book that I got must be…." Raito exclaimed but waited for a moment.

"Yeah most probably his enlightenment, experiments and results." Shikamaru added his thoughts.

"Earth transforming into a shelter, a house. It already at the level of high Chūnin." Hinata while at the back said softly making it hard for anyone to hear.

Raito felt satisfied as he watched the awed faces of everyone. Failing to find Chōji among the crowd, he saw that Chōji was going to chop the fish. In reflex he shouted, "STOP!"

Making a nasal sound, Chōji stopped and looked at the origin of sound. In confusion Chōji asked, "What happened Raito?"

"Chōji, you were going to make a big mistake."

Looking down he saw the fish, looking back he said, "But I marked at the right place."

"That's not it. We are going to take a bath first, then eat. You should read more, Chōji. Its clearly said that…." Raito went into explanation mode making the group's head dizzy.

…

"The bath water is hot and ready."

"Herbs are ready."

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Raito quickly weaved a set of hand seals, mostly relating to 'control' and 'earth' and activated his chakra. Placing a rock near the heated vats, Raito changed it to a pipe and for strengthening the pipe he used more rocks to be compressed into the pipe.

"I hope it would be okay." then Raito made the connecting part of the pipe and the vat to open, making the water gush out freely. The durability of the pipe decreased by quite a lot but it was within manageable range. Checking the durability of the vats, its durability had also decreased by quite a lot.

The water soon filled the tub and again making a pipe added the cold water to maintain acceptable temperate. After finishing one side, Raito did the same on the other side.

"Bath in the middle of the training ground, its like we are on a vacation." Ino said as she played with water.

"Its because of Raito-san." Hinata who was at a corner said.

"Yeah, he can do so much." Ino said softly. The looking at the divider she shouted, "Raito, thanks."

"What, what did you say, Ino? I didn't hear you." Raito from the other side replied back feigning that he didn't hear anything.

Ino then didn't say anything after that but she was fuming a bit.

Walking out of the bath, Raito stretched a bit and used chakra to remove excess water from himself. Feeling dissatisfied he said, "I want a jutsu to help me with all this."

"You want to fully rely on jutsu? Maybe that's possible." Shikamaru who was still in the bath said.

"Nope, there must be someone lazy enough who has made it." wearing the jacket and outer pants he turned to Chōji and said, "I'll go around and get some banana. I feel like I have seen them not far from here. Kitchen utensils are inside on the right, kay?"

"Okay, Raito. But if you find some wild chicken and boars, note their location." Chōji said as he started getting out.

"Okay." Agreeing to Chōji Raito walked out directly running towards the opposite side.

Walking around, he looked left and right, slowly surveying the area. Trees, trees and more trees, everything around was only tree and nothing else. Using the skill **'** **Observe'** , Raito finally found what he was looking for.

* * *

 **[?]**

* * *

'Hehe got you.'

"Hey ANBU-san, come out. I know you are there. Come out or I will start attacking." Hearing nothing and seeing that the ANBU was not responding to his threat, Raito weaved through a set of hand seals and activated his chakra. **"** **Earth Release – Rock Fist."**

Rocks appeared covering Raito's hand, the rock had a black color with shiny hue. "Sigh it looks like I have to really do it."

Walking in front of a tree, he punched through, making a hole in the tree. "See that ANBU-san, next I will hit where you are hiding."

Walking in front of the tree that had questions, Raito raised his hand, ready to strike. But his hand was caught, making him unable to move. The cat mask wearing ANBU grabbed Raito's hand, sighing lightly, he asked, "What do you want?"

Angrily retracting his hand, he asked, "Why is Sakura here?"

"Because her team members have quit-"

"No I am just asking why is she here and not anywhere else? Why do you have to bring her here?"

Looking at the boy in front of him, the ANBU sighed, "There was no reason."

Turning around Raito walked off huffing and puffing. Using chakra to reinforce his body, he quickly disappeared from the area.

The ANBU after sensing that Raito had went quite a distance made a hand seal and activated his chakra. Slowly from his shoulder wood came froth to collecting at the side, making a similar looking wooden puppet, colors slowly filled the wooden pocket and the clone gained consciousness. Nodding at each other, one integrated with the tree and the other one followed Raito's direction.

The video ended and Raito woke up from his meditation. Looking around he saw that there was no one he could see, he jumped off from the stone and walked forward, ignoring everything else.

"Is he a Senju? Only the first hokage had Wood release, even his brother, the Second Hokage, didn't have wood release. Then may be brother or cousin of the Sannin, Senju Tsunade." Raito thought inwardly coming to various conclusions but by the end, the WIS stat didn't increase by a single point. Meaning that whatever theories he had made were false.

….

"Everyone fish is ready, set the table."

Two bananas, a bowl of mixed vegetable, a baked sweet potato and fish, berries and nuts. One plate had all this things.

Sitting on the chair made up of rock, everyone clapped hands and prayed for the food, "Thank you for the food."

Everyone ate fast, even the girls, from morning beside fruits they had not eaten anything much.

Burping Naruto and Chōji happily patted their stomach. Throwing the chop sticks at the fire place, everyone rinsed their plates.

"Oi Shika did you guys learned about tree climbing chakra control exercise?" Raito asked as Ino and Shika would need more chakra control as compared to others.

"Yeah for the coming jutsus, we need more control so…."

"So how are you faring?" Raito asked in interest as he cut the bamboo in half, making two semi circle.

"Just so-so, I only learned it a day before coming." Shikamaru replied as he poked holes in them.

"So you know something about it?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Raising his eyebrows, Shikamaru stared at Raito and asked, "Why are you asking so much?"

"We will be learning tree climbing tomorrow." Raito said as he placed the bamboo on the cave floor.

"Its just perfect." Placing the makeshift bed Raito made it so that the bamboo was attached firmly to the ground.

Jumping to the corner and fighting for the spot with Chōji, Raito announced, "My corner."

"Than this place is mine." Chōji with Raito by the side announced loudly. Sighing Shikamaru could only join, taking the place by Chōji's side.

The room turned dim and everyone was gathered in the cave, inside the room. Naruto could only be the border, Ino seeing the chance, she pushed Hinata to the border, then Ino and Sakura went to another corner.


	26. Chapter 25 – A Women's Anger

**Chapter 25 –** **A Women's Anger**

The ANBU who was responsible for watching Raito's group saw that everyone went to sleep, today again they hadn't started training, slightly disappointed as he had rated them much more. Creating a clone for replacement, the ANBU left and with a high speed movement disappeared completely from the area.

The opposite part of the training ground from the waterfall was about six kilometer, for a high level ANBU, it took just a little more than an hour to reach there.

On a cleared area, Shino stood silently watching the two of his teammates fighting. Comparing Taijutsu against his two teammates, he would the lowest but comparing to the entire of his class, he would be at the top five. At the academy, he would mostly be paired with the low leveled students and at other times it would be either Kiba, Sasuke or Raito, who had higher level of Taijutsu.

Close combat fight was never Shino's positive points. His best abilities were being patient, stealth, observing and analyzing, the same thing his clan, Aburame Clan was famous for and of course, their family techniques.

Shino silently watched Kiba and Sasuke fighting, analyzing in his mind. Kiba's highly offensive style of fighting, where every move was aimed to cause massive damage and Sasuke counterattacking type of of fighting technique, where first things would be slow and later would be offensive. It would be tenth or twelfth fight now, but the result would be the same, every, single, time – Sasuke's win and Kiba's loss. Sighing, he brought forth his hand near his face where a small bug made some sounds.

"Its same every time, no matter what." Sasuke sighed as he once again dodged the tackle and the claw. Throwing a strong kick to the gut from below, he planted a kick to Kiba's face. This type of the fight was indeed too boring. When fighting Raito he would learn a few tricks and make improvements, every single time there would be improvement, every time he will be filled with desire to improve and try his best, hoping he would not be left behind.

"Oof." Coughing out, Kiba rolled back from the force of the kick. Rubbing his face, he lay on the ground breathing heavily. By his side Akamaru licked Kiba's hand and waited with his little tails moving.

Taking out his hands from his pocked Sasuke walked towards Kiba. "Hmph." snorting Sasuke pulled Kiba before walking away.

Watching from a higher landscape, the silver haired ANBU sighed, "They only fight, eat and sleep. Soo boring, don't you think Tenzō?"

Kakashi turned around and watched as the short brown haired ANBU dropped down from a tree.

"Senpai, you are sharp as always." Tenzō spoke as he removed his mask.

Kakashi scribbled everything of the day in a paper and placed it on a scroll which had a weird geometrical marking – a circle, a square and a triangle. A square inside a circle and a triangle inside the circle. With a few hand seal, the markings turned into a line and crawled on the folded paper, placed on the open scroll and the folded paper with a cloud of smoke completely disappeared.

"Damn those from the research department really made something useful this time." Kakashi clicked his tongue as he closed the scroll and kept it in his jacket.

Bringing a thermos, Kakashi opened the lid. Steam from the hot coffee exited from the thermos giving a refreshing smell. Kakashi filled his cup with the coffee and started drinking.

Tenzō stood foolishly for a little while before reaching out. But before he could grab it, his hand was slapped away. Then heard Kakashi speaking, "Tenzō, don't you have a cup? You know, I don't share a cup with anyone."

Patting everywhere on his body, Tenzō scratched his head and laughed embarrassingly. So after a bit of thought, he channeled his chakra, making a cup, which was slightly bigger than the Kakashi's own.

Giving him a lazy eye smile, Kakashi filled his cup. "I never thought about this." then drank his own.

"Senpai, this idea was actually from a kid from the academy." looking at the steam coming out of the cup, he recalled the boy and said.

"And….who is it?" going through his mind, Kakashi had a boy in his mind.

"Yoshizawa Raito, Akeno and Michio's son." Tenzō replied with hints of sorrow.

"What did he do?" intrigued he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me senpai but that kid is too abnormal. Using elemental manipulation, he made a big room, fireplace, table, chairs, a bath and what was with that bird fountain. Even a bird is having a better time than me. He used the stones, lying around to make all that."

"Truly amazing senpai, truly amazing." Tenzō added.

"Hmm….not that amazing, you know. You made those all when you were younger than him and I made my own jutsu when I was younger than him. Isn't that much better in comparison?" Kakashi said, which had pride all over it but also sorrow.

"Senpai, how is the team you are looking after?" Changing topics, Tenzō asked.

"Are you talking about them? Just boring, fighting, eating and sleeping is all they do. I have so much free time, that I finished all my books." Kakashi waved is book showing Tenzō.

"Are you talking about Jiraiya-sama's books, senpai?" looking at the familiar looking book, Tenzō asked. Even though Tenzō read in his free time, he wasn't like Kakashi reading at all times, so he still had a lot to be read.

"The last book of Icha-Icha series 'Full Blossom' was really good. I wonder when is Jiraiya-sama's next book is going to be released?" closing the book Kakashi placed it in the storage seal carefully. It looked like, he wanted to frame the book if he could.

Nodding his head, Tenzō sighed but later was stunned. "Senpai, don't you know? Jiraiya sensei plans to release a new book. The title of the book was released last week, it was 'Night Castle'."

"Eh!? Ehhhh!?" due to all the spyin- working Kakashi had missed a lot of things.

After being shocked for a while, Kakashi recovered.

"That kid is probably a hidden gem." Tenzō who was drinking his coffee sighed and added, "Seeing the students working hard I feel like I am getting old."

"You are getting old." Kakashi attacked heartlessly and Tenzō who gave him an odd look.

"Even Yugao and Hayate are getting married." Tenzō sighed in his own worry.

"Asuma and Kurenai are dating too." Kakashi added.

"That too. *Sigh. There is a thing that I have been wanting to asked. You know that….ano that." hesitating face Tenzō tried speaking up.

(It looks like he wants to talk about a girl.) Kakashi took a sip and said, "Tenzō, com to the point." Kakashi filled his cup once more.

"There is a girl that I have been wanting to see." Tenzō said with some hesitation and remembered about what Raito said at the beginning of the test.

"Eh!?" 'See right through you.' Kakashi acted shocked but inside he sighed in his super predicting abilities.

"Fuyuko Fumihiko, she is from the intelligence department. We went on a date last time but I had to….go on an emergency call. Hokage-sama called so what could I do. So I said sorry and ran." Tenzō started telling his story.

'He went on a date?'

'What am I doing with my life?'

Kakashi inner thoughts was now messed up. For as long as he could remember he spent most of his time in missions, his lovely books and then lastly….Gai, thinking about what he did Kakashi couldn't have but made a serious thinking.

"Since then she wont look at me. Now she has been ignoring me, senpai…..Senpai what should I do?" Tenzō asked his all best senpai.

'No, no why are you asking me this?'

Even though it was a difficult topic for him, Kakashi tried his best to give advice to his cute kōhai.

"When was the date?" Kakashi started with investigating tone.

"Two weeks ago." Tenzō answered truthfully.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi sighed and started his bullshit, "Tenzō, you have to be straight about it. We are ninja so it would be easy to find information on her. Wear something good and proper, grab flowers she like, find out the day she has leave and also ask someone to take the shift for you. Don't ask her, but tell her to come with you, give her flower and kiss her and…."

Tenzo nodded and scribbled in his paper, "This seems like an awesome idea."

'I am at that age too.' Kakashi questioned himself on the inside.

 **[05:00]**

 **[You have slept in a makeshift bed. HP and CP has been fully recovered. All abnormal status and negative ailments have been restored.]**

Raito woke up and looked at the clock with dissatisfaction. Walking opposite of the bed area Raito crouched down and placed his hand on the small stone chamber. Injecting bit of chakra, an opening was created from which smoke appeared. Using another hand seal, he used the **'Erasing Wind'** to clear the smoke. Grabbing bundles of logs, Raito threw them in the chamber lighting it up, then closed the opening. The chamber was connected to the pipes all over the cave room and exited from an opening at the roof which was made slightly curved.

Stretching his body, Raito went out of the cave. Grabbing a brushing bush, he started brushing teeth and with chakra enhanced water, rinsed his mouth and washed his face.

Inside the cave Shikamaru woke up due to Raito all making noise, which wasn't much. Feeling the stiffness in his neck, Shikamaru woke up uncomfortably and grumbled in pain, "We definitely need pillows."

Outside Raito placed his index and thumb fingers in the water on the water vat and activated his chakra, " **Fire release – Fire spark** ". The water in the vat after some time released some steam. Feeling curious he willed for more chakra into the jutsu and soon nearly a fifth of the chakra was exhausted when the water started boiling. Alarmed as his HP was decreasing rapidly, Raito quickly pulled back his hand and started healing himself. Seeing that the wounds in his hand started healing and his HP returned to normal, Raito sighed in relief.

 **Name: Yoshizawa Raito Lvl 13 Exp** **7** **0%**

 **Title: Ninja Academy Student (+25% Exp till level 10)**

 **Age: 12**

 **HP: 1500/1510**

 **CP: 640/1360**

 **STR: 3** **8**

 **VIT: 43**

 **DEX: 3** **6**

 **INT: 47**

 **WIS: 40**

 **LUK: 33(13+20) #20 is the equipment bonus from the lucky star#**

 **Stat points: 30**

 **Yoshizawa household member: Additional +50 HP per level +2 INT & +3 VIT per level. **

**Holder of lucky star (Bound Equipment): additional +1 LUK per level.**

"I need more training on STR and DEX, I thought that with all those training I would have high STR. I wanted more chakra so I invested most of my time on INT." Raito summarized, closed the status page and tried opening his inventory but failed in doing so.

"Oi Raito, you are awake so early." from the back Shikamaru called, still holding his neck.

"Eh? Shika, you can wake up so early, what happened?" Raito turned around with some hints of astonishment in his face as he saw Shikamaru coming over.

"Nothing, my neck feels so stiff right now, its hard to even move my neck." Shikamaru complained as he pressed his hand on the neck with a bit of force.

With glowing green chakra in his hand Raito reached out to Shikamaru's neck and used heal on it. "Try moving."

Shikamaru tried moving and freely moved his neck with ease. "That feels good."

"After resting for a bit, you will be all fine, Shika." Raito removed his hands and the green glow vanished.

Shikamaru looked at Raito with determined glare and said, "We need pillows."

Not wanting to laugh out Raito held in his laughter and said, "Sure, anytime. If the blanket didn't get wet, I would have already made it."

Shikamaru also grabbed a bush and held a cup of water to brush his teeth.

"Shika can we make some ink and a brush?" Raito asked as he looked back at the cave.

Bush in his mouth he looked at Raito asking for what he needed those.

"For Fuinjutsu." Raito answered simply and explained further. "With Fuinjutsu we can make a temperature regulating seal and a preservation and fortification seal."

"That's level three seals. Can you do it?" Shikamaru asked with some suspicion.

"Of course I can." Raito said proudly and added, "I can already make the harder level three seals now. So it would be easy with them."

"And Naruto can also make seals?" Shikamaru asked with a questioning tone.

"Level two to be exact." Raito answered.

"You are abnormal, Raito." Shikamaru rinsed his mouth and commented without even looking at Raito.

"What's so abnormal about learning Fuinjutsu? There are lots of people doing Fuinjutsu." Raito retorted.

"That's not what I meant, but you clearly told me last time that you just wanted to read Fuinjutsu theory. But how come you know how to make seals now? The books I gave you didn't have a Fuinjutsu formula. Everything was just theory." Shikamaru stared like he know everything.

"….I slowly took from jiji's bookshelf." Raito said reluctantly.

"Did you steal them?" Shikamaru asked in a daze.

"Did you go stupid?"

"I did something and jiji gave me a book in return." Raito said proudly.

After a long pause Shikamaru sighed and said, "I will look for things around."

"Sure." Grabbing apples from the box he gave one to Shikamaru and took a bite himself.

"I will be back in a few hours." Saying that Raito ran away.

Seeing his back Shikamaru could only resign to his fate, to wait for someone else to wake up.

At a place where chickens were walking with some panic. Raito tried some traps made using earth control but after trying out various things, Raito could only give up. Because the trap activation was so slow and failed in catching even one chicken.

 **[Earth Spike Lvl 1 (Active) CP cost – 250]**

Even though the technique that Raito created using just earth manipulation and chakra control without any hand seals, he wished it to be like super powerful but the activation time and piercing power were too weak. Every time the jutsu was activated, the wild chicken would dodge the spikes and run wild.

Frustrated, Raito changed few stones into a sharp circular disk and threw them instantly chopping their head off.

Eyes twitching he instructed himself, "I need to incorporate hand seals with these techniques I created."

Catching a couple of chicken, draining their blood, Raito dragged them together and brought them back to the shelter.

Seeing that Raito brought chicken back, the first to react was Chōji. With a furious wind, the three chicken in Raito's hand was snatched away in a blink of the eye. With the rock knife, Chōji started preparing the chicken and gave Raito a list of things to bring. Grumbling Raito went back to collect the necessary ingredients. Tomatoes, ginger, onion, chili pepper and various other spices.

As Raito collected the ingredients, he saw a silver haired ANBU sitting on a stone lazily, right hand holding his face, "Is today some party? Are you guys making chicken? Am I invited?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Raito asked without even looking. "What did you do with 'rule-book'?"

"Rule book?" stunned Kakashi laughed after understanding.

"Why are you here?" Raito asked as he started picking herbs.

"Me? I swapped places with the ANBU." Kakashi answered plainly.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

Stunned by the answer, Raito chose to ignore Kakashi and return back to the shelter. On the way back Raito grabbed a few edibles which could be eaten raw and baked easily.

"Say Kakashi sensei, who made all this training ground?" Raito asked.

"Some Chūnin and Jōnin. One just need earth jutsu and water jutsu." stunned Kakashi replied after making Raito wait for half a minute.

"What about…..the trees?" Raito asked again this time with more of interest.

"The trees? They grew themselves." Kakashi replied smoothly without needing to think.

 **[Lie detected]**. The lie was so obvious that even though Kakashi lied, it was directly revealed, even though the level difference was so high.

"Liar." Raito shouted in low voice then continued in his path.

Reaching the shelter area, Raito saw that Chōji had already cleaned the chicken of its feathers, the innards had been removed and the body was stabbed with a rock skewer. There were few herbs inserted on the underlying skin, which looked like a tightly fitted glove.

Seeing that Raito was coming, Chōji waved his hand to call him. Handing Chōji all the ingredients, Raito was again issued with another job of making mortar and pestles.

Finishing the job quickly Raito saw that the experience bar for ' **Earth Element Manipulation'** was quickly filling up. Happy Raito made few things that he didn't need like a nice looking statue of Hiruzen and balls. In his few experiments, Raito made the rocks with near big volume compress until it was the size of a marble, while not all were successfully turned into size of a marble, their size decreased. With the increase in level, the power to compress increased accordingly. Now with a palm of one's hand, holing a small bead with the weight of hundreds. If they were used with the skill ' **Throw',** the result will definitely be extremely dangerous.

Laughing loudly, Raito moved all of them inside the cave. Making flower pots, Raito decided to put his ideas into test. These days when the vats were full of purified water and his chakra was full, Raito would splash the water on the wall outside the cave. To his amazement, on the wall, there were green sprouts. New green life ready to blossom. Making flower pots, Raito placed a plant in it and watered it with purified water. Such treatment of nobility in wrong direction making people vomit.

In all his experiment, Raito couldn't smell the delicious smell coming from the chicken, but the smell from Chōji's cooking could be called heavenly as the small pug like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears, wearing blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha forehead protector, sitting at the top of the tree at the cliff, twitched his nose and disappeared from the spot landing near Chōji's cooking area.

"A ninken?" Chōji watched the brown pug and placed himself between the chicken and the ninken.

"That smells nice." The ninken spoke making Chōji jump in surprise. Chōji quickly leveled the ninken 'high level'.

"I made it." Chōji replied with some hesitation.

"My name is Pakkun, the new supervisor's summon looking after you all." Pakkun introduced himself, raising his paws, which were soft pink.

"That chicken smells nice, mind sharing?" immediately after introducing himself, Pakkun asked with desire, coming from his eyes.

Seeing the desire, similar desire rose in Chōji's eyes and he nodded heavily

"If there are more of you, you have to bring chicken yourself." the side ingredients that Raito brought were abundant but the number of chicken were limited.

Nodding his head Pakkun disappeared from the area.

Meditating, Raito used **'Chakra Sense'** and saw the whole thing, now with the individual and environment being extremely clear, he got a passive skill, **'Lip Reading'**. With the help of skill, lip reading was much more easier. But as for the lip reading of dogs it was not possible, for now.

Watering the plants, Raito left the cave and went towards the open area, where everyone was training. Reaching the area, Raito was totally stunned. Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Sakura had already started doing the **'Tree Climbing Exercise'**. But what was more surprising was that Ino and Naruto were struggling, Naruto having more difficulty. And Sakura standing on the branch at the upper part of the tree.

 **[Haruno Sakura Lvl 8]**

 **HP: 350/350**

 **CP: 175/300**

 **[Yamanaka Ino Lvl 8]**

 **HP:** **525** **/** **525**

 **CP:** **40** **0/600**

 **[Uzumaki Naruto Lvl 10]**

 **HP: 3600/3800**

 **CP: 4000/5000**

Seeing Naruto's large chakra pool, Raito was filled with jealousy, wanting to increase his INT points with status points. But his Gamer's mind helped him calm down, letting him think calmly.

"You guys have already started, not even waiting for me." Raito cried in mock anger.

"Raito!" Naruto shouted as he jumped from his lying position. Scratching his hair he added, "Its so difficult, chakra control is so difficult. I wish I was smart like Sakura." Naruto's last sentence was said in such a low voice, only he could hear. But with Raito's lip reading, he easily knew what Naruto was saying.

Going in front, Raito smiled warmly with the position ready to hug him. Confused Naruto also smiled and spread his arms wide open and closed his eyes with a happy smile. The hug never came but a fist hit Naruto square at the head in full force decreasing HP by 40. Grabbing his head in pain Naruto cried out, "Don't hit my head, I will become even more stupid."

"Don't say useless things." Saying that Raito walked in front of Hinata and asked her to teach him. Shuttering the entire process, Hinata finally said it all. Being able to get the tab for the tree climbing exercise, it proved that Hinata had high level in this exercise, being able to teach others.

 **[Tree Climbing Exercise (Active/Passive) Lvl 1 CP Cost – 120 per minute]**

 **# Using chakra as a power adhesive force to stick to the tree and maintain internal system balance.**

 **# +50 CP permanently every level.**

"Hehe its so easy." Raito laughed as he ran up and down the tree.

Naruto and Ino, looked at Raito in annoyance. What they couldn't learn in a long time, Raito learned in few minutes. This was really angering the two to death. On the side Hinata had her small mouth open for a whole minute seeing Raito's comprehensive ability. From the side tree, Sakura stood panting holding the tree, resting. Doing two times was already her limit, if she tried for once more she would feel strain on her chakra system.

Seeing Raito freely walking the tree made everyone feel slight awe. His ability to comprehend was really too godly and even flaunting, please care about your image.

Raito was very happy right now, this skill gave him another chance to raise his chakra pool. So without caring for the depleting CP, he walked the tree until his CP was exhausted. The skill leveled up a few times and his chakra pool increased permanently by a couple of hundreds.

Hinata from the side asked, "Raito-san, why are you exhausting your chakra to the lowest point?"

"Why not? It will fill up quickly. So I have to train as hard and fast as I can." Raito answered not knowing that it wasn't naturally so.

"Raito-san, if one exhaust their chakra half way, he or she will naturally recover chakra in a fast pace but if one fully exhaust his chakra pool then it will take a minimum of a day rest." Hinata said in a low voice but was easily heard by Raito.

"That may be so. But chakra recovery will be fast for me and will not take a lot of time. If you want to, you can calculate the time for me." Raito answered Hinata, directly giving her task.

Thinking for a while an answer appeared in his mind – **Gamer's power**.

In the midst of recovering his chakra, he 'saw' Shikamaru coming.

"Food is ready, come and eat." Shikamaru shouted grabbing everyone's attention.

Hearing the announcement, Naruto dashed first followed closely by Hinata then Ino and Sakura. Seeing that everyone left, Raito slowly walked towards Shikamaru and waited.

"Ink and brush, both are ready." Shikamaru said lazily.

"En, I will make a temperature regulating seal and an illumination seal." Nodding Raito said as he counted his fingers.

"Its not like we really need them." Shikamaru walked forward.

"Nope those are the must." With that Raito also joined him.

In front Sakura and Ino were chatting.

"I would have shown you pictures, just like Mari-sensei had shown me but I don't have them with me right now."

"Really? But dieting is-"

"Didn't you see Hinata's. She doesn't diet at all and she is not fat at all. All are at right places too."

"That's right."

"You know Kunoichi are more beautiful than any other civilians."

"Really."

"Training is like sculpting body, just the way you want. Eating is like providing body with energy to sculpt."

"But didn't you say before that muscle training will make girls look like brutes?"

"That was before." Ino replied with an awkward smile.

The beautifully made chicken gave a fragrant smell. The smell was so intoxicating that it made Naruto and Chōji drool badly.

When Raito looked at the cooking area he saw six chicken, not three that he had originally brought.

After Chōji had brought down the skewers, the ninken appeared in a swift, holding the skewer, they disappeared with the skewers.

"What the hell was that?"

"Our chicken." Naruto shouted as he started searching around frantically

Chōji ignored the two and continued cutting the chicken into standard pieces and plating them. After finishing all only he answered, "Those were the ANBU's summon. They brought chicken so I made it for them."

Raito simply shrugged and ignored the issue. The only one who had dog summon except from the Inuzuka clam was Kakashi in the village and the affiliation clearly said Konoha.

After eating the fill, everyone did their training separately or in groups. Shikamaru and Chōji, Ino and Sakura, Hinata and Naruto trained in group leaving Raito alone. Raito choose to do this himself.

Without anyone telling him anything, Raito walked facing the cliff and questioned himself, "Can I walk on the cliff, same as I walked on trees?" for increasing chakra pool, Raito thought of different things, he even thought of walking the waterfall but quickly canceled the idea. He knew that water walking was an exercise completely difficult than tree walking, waterfall walking, was that even possible?

Feeling that he was on the right train of thoughts of getting chakra, Raito touched the cliff and closed his eyes.

'Chakra the warm ball of light pass through you, let it pass through your feet and cover it. Will it, ask it, order it as you see. It is a part of you and you are a part of it. Raise the leg, push it to the wall, it will stick, you don't have to worry. Raise another leg, don't worry about anything, just take a step forward.'

One step, two step, three, four, five…. Without much problem, Raito had already walked to the top of the cliff.

 **Due to a special action, a new skill has been created – [Rock Walking].**

 **[Rock walking (Active) Lvl 1 CP Cost 120 per minute]**

 **# Using chakra as a power adhesive force to stick to the rocks and maintain internal system balance.**

 **# +40 CP permanently every level.**

 **A new skill has been unlocked – sub [Chakra Control] – [Chakra Adhesion].**

 **[Chakra adhesion (Active) Lvl 1 CP Cost 40]**

 **# Using chakra as a powerful adhesive force.**

 **# +10 CP every level**

"Not bad kid." a voice shocked Raito as he was looking through notification.

"Wah!" Raito instinctively jumped back, pushing the rock below his feet.

Feeling the gravity acting on him, the sense of falling down, the feeling of weightlessness, the feeling of earth coming to slap you and the feeling of helplessness. Raito thought that he would be overwhelmed by all of these things but a life saving skill had already been activated, ' **Fast thinking** ' and ' **Chakra Sense** '. Mainly it would be because of the gamer's mind.

Useless actions disappeared in moment and Raito moved his hands, in his thoughts quickly passing that he had no weapons to use. Twisting his body, Raito forced his hands to touch the jagged rocks. The cuts from them making blood appear and also reminding him of his precious life. Activating the chakra and skills, he had learned just now, he stuck to the rock wall.

"Raito let go." a big hand caught Raito. Letting go the rocks, he handed his life to his chubby friend.

"Hey who is there?" Naruto shouted.

"Show up."

"Hinata can you see who is there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hai….there is a dog." Hinata looked and answered.

"Stop!" slightly out of breath Raito shouted and looked at everyone, he apologized, "I am sorry that happened. I was lost in my own thoughts and it all happened because of my carelessness."

 **[Yamanaka Ino]**

 **Emotion – worried, terrified, angry….**

Bringing Raito's hand towards her, she picked out the small stones in his hands. Looking over, Hinata had already brought water to clean the wound.

After cleaning the wound, Ino started channeling her chakra to her hand. Her hand glowed greenish blue and gave slightly cold sensation.

 **-1 HP**

 **-1 HP**

Raito smiled and started his own healing technique, which acted way more faster. His hands glowed and the wounds and scratched started to close.

Removing her hands, Ino gave Raito an embarrassed look.

"After you become a Genin, you can join the hospital medic group to learn about healing techniques." Raito told Ino as he caught her hand, his chakra enveloping hers.

"Baka Raito, I already know that." saying that Ino gave a very hard slap on Raito's head calling him stupid and useless.

 _ **At the top of the cliff.**_

"That was quite bad."

"Yeah, seriously bad. They are going to be with you for at least six months, you know, Kakashi."

"Let's go Pakkun." Kakashi grabbed Pakkun and jumped down.

He put Pakkun down and coughed lightly, "Pakkun has something to say."

Grumbling Pakkun walked forward and reached near Raito, "Sorry there kid. Didn't knew you would be so jumpy."

"A-A talking d-dog?" Sakura shocked voice grabbed everyone's attention.

Everyone gave Sakura an eye of confusion asking, 'so what?'

"Of course I can talk, I am a ninken after all and a proud member of village, nearly as old as him. If the hokage gave me a rank I would probably a special Jōnin." Pakkun pointed at Kakashi and said proudly.

"You girl pinkie, you are quite smart, aren't you?" sniffing lightly, Pakkun faced Sakura and asked.

"Me? Yeah you can say so. But really how did you know?" not thinking about the failures she experienced, she remembered her top scores in the exams and asked.

"Of course because you use the best choice shampoo, 'Floral Green Shampoo', same as me." Pakkun said cheerily.

"I-I use same sha-sham-poo as a dog?" Sakura kneeled as her soul flew out.

Turning around Pakkun faced Raito once again and coughed lightly, "So kid, as a compensation I will let you touch my paw."

"Your paw?" Raito raised his hands and touched Pakkun's paw.

"Soft and….pink. Really comfortable." Raito assessed and said out loud.

 **[Increased relation with Pakkun]**

As Raito played with Pakkun's paw, he scooped Pakkun, facing Kakashi, he said, "I will take Pakkun for a day."

"Eh!" Kakashi wearing ANBU outfit made a sudden shocked noise in which his chakra fluctuated. "That I don't think will be suitable."

"Kakashi?" Pakkun looked at his summoner asking for confirmation.

Felling a headache Kakashi sighed, "Okay but don't interfere." saying that Kakashi disappeared.

Pakkun in his hands, Raito turned around and with everyone returned to the resting area.

It was 3 PM, with makeshift brush and ink in front of him, Raito took out a paper from the wooden box from the first day.

 **[Chakra Infused paper]**

 **[Makeshift Brush]**

 **[Makeshift Ink]**

Pakkun was sitting on Chōji's head, wanting to see a nice show. He was very much interested in the boy that made so many things around.

Everyone was inside the cave room, sitting in circle. Raito had paper ink and brush in front of him. Turning to Naruto he said, "Naruto, everyone it will be the first time I will be doing Fuinjutsu in front of someone. See how I do it."

Grabbing the brush, Raito dipped it at the ink slab and rolled it then dragged it to the edge.

"Fuinjutsu." Sakura who was from the civilian background had never seen any one performing Fuinjutsu. She was mesmerized by the seals that Raito was drawing.

" **Fuinjutsu – Thermal Sealing"**

"Shika." Shikamaru quickly performed a set of hand seals and sent a pulse of chakra to the seal.

 **[Nara Shikamaru – Primary Fire** **and Earth** **Affinity]**

With a pulse of chakra, the character distorted and changed into a straight black line with a single red dot at the center.

The sudden appearance of another color really surprised Sakura. But seeing that no one had any question, she kept quite, she didn't want to make them to call her stupid.

Next again, Raito drew a set of seal on the paper and sent a pulse of chakra.

" **Fuinjutsu – Illumination Sealing"**

"Ino." Raito called Ino, who made a set of hand seal and sent a pulse of chakra towards the seal.

 **[Yamanaka Ino – Primary Lightning Affinity]**

"Done." Raito smiled happily and using chakra he stuck the illumination seal on top of the cave then the temperature regulating seal on the back of the cave.

With his chakra sense, Raito felt the connection and activated the two seals. Then there was light from the seal at the top and coldness gradually disappeared, making the cave room warm.

"T-This is Sealing….technique?" Sakura was shocked from what was happening.

"Ah the warmth." Ino immediately fell down stretching on the bamboo bed.

Naruto pulled Raito and asked, "Raito what was that red dot on the seal?"

"That's…." the corners of his eyes fell on Sakura who was looking at the seals and a feeling of displeasure appeared in his heart, "….a secret. I will tell you later." the later sentence was said in a low voice that only the near ones were able to hear.

The one who was the most absorbed would be – Shikamaru. He looked at the seals then on Naruto and Raito, his gaze making Raito feel goose bumps.

Outside the cave, Raito walked on the tree and rocks, leveling up the skills. Jumping down, Raito saw that Chōji was again making chicken and there were six of them, again.

"Chōji why do we have so many chicken?" Raito asked in confusion.

"Pakkun and his buddies brought it."

Going around the cooking area Raito saw ninken and eight of them.

 **[Pakkun] [Bull] [Urushi] [Shiba] [Bisuke] [Akino] [Uhei] [Guruko]**

Of all shape and sizes, the ninken all kept themselves in a line.

"You all are Kakashi's summon?" Raito saw the group and asked in curiosity

"Yeah. Its like we got him and he got us." Shiba spoke up.

"Can I help in any way, Chōji?" turning around he asked Chōji in boredom

"Not for now Raito. Everything is prepared."

"Okay then."

Walking further in, at the open area. Naruto and Hinata were practicing, she was instructing him to tree walk. After observing for a while, he returned back and stood near a big rock.

 **[Record]**

Recording his experiment Raito made progress bit by bit.

'Small….small….small.'

'Not bad but they are still big.'

Making the big rock into a small rock, then changing the small rock into a big rock.

"Why do you want small heavy rocks?" Pakkun asked trying to push one of the smaller rocks but failed to do so.

"To train, of course." Raito replied smoothly, whatever anyone asked he would tell the same thing.

 _ **On a secret path outside the village.**_

Mizuki was escorted by four ANBU members through a secluded pathway, taking him to a correctional facility.

Mizuki fell down as he walked, his face covered by mud, his hands shackled behind were not helping him anytime soon. The surrounding ANBU just watched him struggling to stand up, not even forcing him to stand.

"Not even helping to stand up. What heartless bastards. Crappy…." Mizuki grumbled.

The way the ANBU wearing men look at you, just looking at you, not talking, with no sound and no signal is just creepy. Bunch of mask looking at you.

"Damn bastards. If only I had left this damned village and followed Orichimaru-sama that time. I could have slaughtered you all easily. If I get out would go kill that Uzumaki brat and his little demon worshiper." Mizuki shouted as he struggled getting up.

'More anger, hate, disgust….' the mysterious sound, maniacal voice reverberated in Mizuki's ear. He remembered his parents brutally killed by the demonic fox, the feeling of being an orphan, the feeling of loosing everything in just a day, the sympathetic look at the streets by the adults and the friends. Ridiculing eyes from the clan members, disappointed eyes of the teachers in the academy and the Jōnin instructor. The pitying remarks from the Hokage after failing the mission, the first kill, enemy, friends, one, two, three, hehe.

Hokage's eye of disappointment and the smiling face of Iruka. Orichimaru, Danzo, Kabuto.

"The demon fox, the demon worshiper. Kill kill kill.

"###### - Rage."

"###### - Confuse."

"Ha!" a black light expelled and knocked the ANBU down, then the black light traveled a kilometer before disappearing.

"What a waste, stupid constructs, curses….using, the great me as a search magic, I curse you." the marker on the Mizuki's back disappeared.

Breathing heavily Mizuki regained his consciousness, his mind still in a state of confusion.

Standing on a cliff, a tall beautiful women, with her long black hair waving in the wind. The veil covering her delicate oval face, only letting her golden phoenix eyes visible. Her blue dress covering her body, her beautiful feet without a covering, resting on a crystal.

"How many more before I get my sandals back?" the women pouted then bursting into moths of light, she disappeared.

Mizuki ran as fast as he could, "Whatever it was, destroyed the seal and knocked the ANBU down….First Tsubaki and my child."

 _ **On a secluded house, outskirts of the village**_

"Tsubaki….Mizuki is being taken to the correctional facility." Iruka was standing outside the door and with a weak voice he announced the words to the women standing in front of him.

"….Iruka, is there any chance….he can return?" Tsubaki had tears coming out of her eyes as she asked.

"Tsubaki I don't think there is any." closing his eyes he answered in a bit of sorrow for once he called that man-demon, he called friend.

"He admitted his past crimes and at the same time cursed Hokage-sama and threatened to kill the people of the village." then he added with hints of anger.

"Tsubaki….Hokage-sama wants you back on the active roster. Report to the tower after a week." After a long pause Iruka finally made a command and turned around intending to leave.

Touching her elbow, she tried to answer but couldn't.

"Students are undergoing exams so I will be going to oversee them."

"Everyone is trying hard. You should too." Saying his final words, Iruka left the house leaving the women standing at the door.

Mizuki, hiding into the bushes watched the scene and was furious beyond belief. If only he had ignored the Tsubaki and his child, he could have already gathered his belonging and left the village already. Wasted so much time here.

 _ **North west correctional facility**_

"Its about time but they are not here, send the messenger pigeon to the tower." the ninja wearing flak jacket watched the direction ordered his subordinate standing in front of the desk.

"Yes." the subordinate quickly shouted and left the room.

"ANBU are never late, some unfortunate events may have happened." Turning around he went back into reading the book.

…

 _ **Mizuki-Tsubaki Houses**_

"Tsubaki, are you pregnant?" Mizuki grabbed Tsubaki from the behind in a choke hold and asked in a cold tone. Her stomach wasn't big nor any other signs, but still he wanted to confirm this.

"Mizuki why are you here?" Startled Tsubaki tried struggling but Mizuki's hold only became more tighter.

"Answer me." Mizuki shouted pushing her down.

"N-No.. I am not. I am not pregnant." Tsubaki had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Tch, go to sleep." Hitting her to unconsciousness, Mizuki started searching the house. Slamming the hidden compartment shut, he shouted, "Why are there no weapons?"

"I thought I would meet you here." a calm voice sounded from outside the house.

Hearing the voice, Mizuki turned around and said, "Kabuto?" "What are you doing here?"

In his cold voice Kabuto spoke up, "Orichimaru-sama has a job for you. He wants you to meet him after you obtain the Scroll of seals."

"Orichimaru-sama." Mizuki mouthed the name and smiled lightly then said, "I'm ready."

Opening the scroll, Kabuto placed the scroll at the table and said, "Due to your actions, the ANBU are searching frantically for you except those responsible for observing the village. The ninja in the shed have also decreased but hokage tower is strict as usual."

"There will be a seal when you uncover the false slate at the ground, you will need this." Pointing at the blood on the small bottle. "Place it over the seal and send a bit of chakra. The scroll will come out, if it doesn't work abandon and run."

"I understand."

After Kabuto was done briefing, he packed everything and walked out.

"Which route will you take?" Kabuto asked with a slight smile.

"Training ground zero. I have supplies there and something Orichimaru-sama gave me."

"The academy teachers will be there. Are you able to take care of them?"

"Piece of cake." Mizuki smiled wickedly.

"Mizuki I will send you help. He will be there at the shed. You will know."

"What!? Why?" Mizuki asked

"Because I want you to kill someone for me."

After a pause Mizuki asked, "Who?"

"….Yoshizawa Raito."

"….Huh!? Why?"

"Mizuki." Kabuto glared at him and walked away.

Mizuki was stunned for a while as his mind went blank. Wiping his sweat, he took a glance at Tsubaki and left the house.

After an hour.

Inside the hokage tower, an ANBU suddenly appeared disturbing the discussion between Jōnins and Hokage.

"Boar what is it?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hai….Area Prime 1 has been destroyed. Scroll is missing. Death-0, injured-2."

"Who was it?" Hiruzen asked.

"According to the stationed ANBU, one was Mizuki and another was an Inuzuka."

"Which Inuzuka member in specific?" Hiruzen asked and at the same time signaled Iruka to give a visit to Tsubaki again.

"We don't have confirmation, Hokage-sama." the Boar ANBU looked down and waited.

"Alert all Jōnin in the village." Hiruzen said and waved his hand. A fierce gust of wind blew making the participants in the room disappear. Then he walked towards the crystal ball with a deep frown.

 _ **Shelter – Dining area**_

"Thank you for the food." everyone shouted and prayed for food.

"Woof! Woof!"

Everyone ate heartily, competing for who would finish fast except for the girls, of course.

Hatake Kakashi, couldn't resist the delicious smell and joined the group.

"Hey ANBU-san, can you not eat like that, OPEN THE MASK." Raito shouted seeing the weird way Kakashi was eating.

"Sorry I can't." Raito's words were like plunging into cotton having no effect. Kakashi replied after gulping down and drinking water and answered with a head tilt.

"We know who you are so what's the point in all this?" Raito pointed with his chopsticks.

"We know?" Sakura said in a surprise.

"Silver hair, dog summoner. There is only one who matches in the village." Sighing Shikamaru looked at Sakura and added again, "You don't even know the top ninja of your own village."

"What's with this water?" out of blue Kakashi asked stirring the water inside the glass.

"Purified water." Naruto answered.

"Go away if you are done, sensei." Raito felt that Kakashi was absolute bothersome.

"What's the hurry?"

Kakashi after eating left his dishes and roamed around the shelter.

"Wow, You have such nice rooms, is that a fire place? Seals? And plants? You grew plants?"

"Yeah sensei Raito made all this." Naruto said with his ever present cheery smile.

Seeing that Naruto would answer easily, Kakashi turned to face him and started asking him.

"How did you grew this plant, Naruto?" touching the plants he faced Naruto and asked

"That was done by Raito." feeling no remorse, Naruto sold the information to the demon.

"The seals?"

"Raito."

"What about the bath outside?"

"Of course Raito."

Every time Kakashi would ask, Naruto would reply in one word – Raito.

"Can you stop asking?" Raito massaged his temples and shouted. "Bakanaru, go and get some firewood."

After everyone went to different directions, Kakashi didn't ask anymore questions and let them do their work.

"Can you not stare, Kakashi-sensei?" emptying the last of drop of water on the vats to the flowering pot, Raito asked Kakashi.

"I am curious, why is there a Genjutsu casted on the stone?" without touching Kakashi watched the stone attached to Raito's shoulder and asked.

"Training." Raito asked plainly, not wanting to divert his attention and making the stone fall.

Raito saw that the water in the vats have finished. Expelling the breath that he was holding, he activated his chakra and gathered water. **"Water Condensation Technique"**

' **Sharingan'**. From inside the cloth covering his eye, the magatama on the red iris spun. But what he saw made him jump in fright. He was seen something totally unique, only he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Pulse of chakra pushed the bad things out of the water and after that, a silver of white chakra was left in the water.

"What the hell? How can this happen?" after advancement of technology and use of the filter system the use of ' **Water Condensation Technique'** was not much used except in exams such as this. And even more so Kakashi had never taken part in such a baby sitting mission before, looking after a bunch of academy students.

Previously he had drunk the purified water but it only felt refreshing, nothing more. But now that he thought a bit deeper, trace amount of chakra had recovered. Shaking his head, Kakashi disappeared from the area and reached the top, where he started writing the report with additional information on the **'Condensation Jutsu'** and **'Purification Jutsu'.**

 ***SFX for Eagle screeching.**

Kakashi watched the eagle and his face turned a little bad. The eagle had a yellow ribbon tied on its leg rating it a level 3 threat.

Sighing he called his summons and asked them to take care for the time being. Then without any delay used the high speed movement – **Body flicker** and disappeared, the speed faster than Tenzō.

It was already late nine and Raito with the gang had entered the cave room, preparing to sleep. Before this they were training crazily, while Sakura was crazy about getting beautiful others were training for another reason. Cutting the chakra flow, the room soon turned dark and everyone fell into the sleep except Raito, who was in a daze. It was quite a unique feeling. Like everyday he desired to sleep but the sleep didn't get him. Nearly awake for the whole fifteen minute, Raito got anxious and woke up, drinking a cup, Raito again tried sleeping but failed to do so.

Thinking of games, he played back then, Raito had a bad feeling. Only time when the characters get to have time exceeding the normal time, is the time of an **EVENT**. That was bad, extremely bad. If it was a game, then he would be happy beyond belief, but clearly it was real life. Events in real life, means chance of death.

Raito didn't sleep and woke for a whole hour but nothing happened. But just as he was calming down, Raito with his ' **Chakra Sense** ' saw that Kakashi looked up at the sky and had a frown in his face. After giving a few instruction to Pakkun, he ran towards the exit, following which Pakkun also left in a direction.

Leaving the cave, he quickly reached outside. Standing still for few minutes Raito raised his right hand and said, "We give up on survival exam." Even after waiting for a while no response came.

Thinking back as how fast Kakashi had left, the bad feeling grew exponentially and the breathing became irregular. On the bed, Shikamaru couldn't take anymore, waking up directly, followed Raito towards outside of the cave and saw Raito destroying all his creations, returning to their original form.

 **[Earth Break (Active) Lvl 1 CP Cost 200]**

Looking for a while Shikamaru finally questioned, "What are you doing?"

"….I am destroying traces of us being here." after a long pause Raito finally answered.

"Kakashi-sensei is not here, he saw a messenger bird and went, probably something happened. But I have a bad feeling about this and …..more importantly I-I….can't sleep." Raito added.

Looking at Raito, Shikamaru didn't knew what to say. Finally opening his mouth he said, "Aren't you being a little too….paranoid?"

"Tch." Raito clicked his tongue and continued destroying the stone architecture.

Shikamaru looked at Raito who was destroying everything and sighed. Saying 'whatever' in his mind Shikamaru started helping him to remove traces.

Soon all the noise alerted the people sleeping inside the cave. One woke up another and by the end everyone was fully awake.

"Ahh what are you doing, Shikamaru?" Ino shouted as she saw Shikamaru destroying the small garden by the water vats.

Naruto stared in shock, after quite a while he asked, "Oi Shika what are you doing?" His voice turning heavier and shouted, "Stop it." "Oi, stop it." Shouting Naruto ran and caught Shikamaru, stopping him.

"Why!? Just. Why? Raito did so much, he worked so hard. Why!?" Naruto at this moment started howling in rage.

"Naruto if you have so much energy, then help me destroy." from behind Raito's lazy voice caught Naruto's attention, making him turn back.

Naruto released Shikamaru, making Shikamaru sigh in relief. Picking himself up, he gave a signal to everyone and explained little of what the situation was. Also adding about ratio's declaration, 'I can make everything easily'.

"What is he thinking?" Ino bit her lips and began helping in move thing.

Chōji and Hinata looked at each other and started helping too. Sakura looked at the scene in a daze, looking at everyone running around.

"I asked him to do it." Raito said as he faced Naruto.

"Ba-But why?" Naruto couldn't understand why Raito was doing such.

"I don't know but I have this bad feeling. Like something…." Raito was finding words to explain himself.

"Are you having stomach problem? Do you need to go to toilet?" Naruto asked and silence prevailed for a period than a 'bang' sounded.

"Nope I think something bad will happen tonight." Raito said in a grave tone, his words had a certain type of feeling making Naruto gulp and nod.

Walking further Raito stood in front of the bath area, which could be Raito's most highest achievement. Unwilling to destroy it, Raito used all his chakra, making rocks extend from the wall behind and covering the bath as a whole. Pouring last bit of his chakra, Raito remodeled the surface of the cover to mimic the natural rock formation.

"The chimney is also covered." Shikamaru wiped his sweat.

"Its good that we didn't had weapons, otherwise the marks from it would be hard to conceal." Ino tried controlling her rapid breathing.

"I-Ino….?" Sakura called out weakly to her only support in the group.

"Sakura?" Ino turned to her long love rival, who was standing in confusion.

"We were not taught in the academy, how to do all this. How did you…."

"This….we learned it in the clan. Although it will not come into exams but still it is very much required for ninjas in their life." Ino said with a tone of an elder lecturing a junior.

Raito immediately ignored them and signaled Shikamaru before entering the cave to recover chakra in meditative state.

Now everything looked back to how it was few days earlier except the cave entrance, which had a door like opening left. Shikamaru caught Naruto and went to the hiding place where Kakashi was earlier on and Naruto used his **'Erasing wind'**. Reaching down they waited for Raito to recover chakra and after Raito was somewhat recovered, Naruto used **'Erasing wind'** once more, this time consuming large amount of chakra, creating wind large enough to reach several kilometers. Then Raito closed the door mimicking the wall formation. But not feeling calm Raito used the ground and shifted the rock below and added them to the door area of the cave. Now it was already a couple of meters thick, pressing them and making the wall surface hard.

Wiping his sweat Raito quickly went into meditation to recover chakra. After doing all this Raito was somewhat relieved but the people surrounding him was very much in confusion. Raito's action, sudden change was too drastic but they didn't question Raito much. Although the girls had too much to say, they reeled themselves.

Sakura with Ino and Hinata looked at Raito weirdly then she said in a whisper, "Isn't this being too paranoid?"

"Raito-san must have some thoughts, doing all this." Hinata said hesitatingly.

"This…. Raito always has reasons to what he does. Shikamaru believes in him, so we also believe in him." Ino said showing support said for herself and Chōji.

"But what about Shikamaru, he is just a lazy guy, just passes his theory exams, his practical exams are also average and also he has never shown any unique skills." Sakura quickly pointed out Shikamaru class grades and asked in confusion, "Why do you believe in Shikamaru so much."

Looking at innocent Sakura she sighed, "First of all he is from Nara clan, known for their knowledge and strategy. His father is Jounin commander and chief strategist in Emergency situation in the village, in same way as it has always been for the past how many year. The Nara clan has been holding that position from the beginning of the village, simply because every single one of the clan deserves it and I am sure that Shikamaru is also the same."

"Shikamaru's clan was so awesome? In the class we were told that clans had more ninja and held important roles to support the village. But I never thought.. this…."

On the side Shikamaru was in his special thinking pose, breaking in sweat, clenching his teeth. He couldn't understand on what basis had Raito came to this conclusion. Was it simply the case of paranoia or conclusion of complex thinking?

….

Inside the cave, Raito and Hinata did a survey every three or five minutes. Hinata still had confusion written all over her face. Just because no one was saying against Raito, she had also decided to believe him.

"Ah!" her sudden shout made everyone alert.

Very quickly Raito also used ' **Chakra Sense'** and saw Mizuki with an Inuzuka member rushing towards their direction.

"Its Mizuki-sensei." Hinata announced.

"And an Inuzuka clan member….without partner." Raito added.

"Tch….Mizuki-sensei is supposed to be locked up. Why is he here?" Ino questioned with a worried face.

"What!? No way." Sakura was stunned when she heard that Mizuki had been locked up. She was still in disbelief, so Raito immediately labeled her as dead weight and started thinking of plans.

"We got a tracker and a teacher who know this training ground like the back of his hand." Raito said in worry and frustration.

"What are you worrying so much for, if he comes with bad intentions, we just have to beat him up real bad." Naruto who was silent till now preparing for fight said, his words uplifting everyone's spirit.

"Mm. We will just beat whoever comes." Chōji also declared.

 **CP 1500/2300**

'In comparison to this morning I have a lot of chakra. If only I had powerful jutsu.' Raito thought inwardly.

" **Earth Release – Earth cover"** the earth moved covering their head.

The Inuzuka man landed near the waterfall and sniffed the air. "It smells like people were here and someone in the group knew wind jutsu." He analyzed.

"Academy students do not know much of Jutsus. Only one slightly able is Sasuke, who also only know fire jutsu. It must be a Chūnin instructor." Mizuki concluded and walked behind the waterfall.

"Okay, just reminding you. After all its somewhat fresh." the man replied then kept silence and followed.

Mizuki picked up a stone and passed his chakra inside it. Pressing it on the hollow of the wall, he backed off. Slowly the rocks fell on the ground and some got thrown on the water, revealing a long passage.

"Hehe, if what you said is true then I couldn't wait to try it." the man chuckled softly, his smile devious.

Walking inside the passage, it ended in a circular room which had a stone slab in the middle with geometrical patterns.

Mizuki patted the slab and smiled. Taking out a box from the bag he opened it revealing colorful stones. Placing the stones in the circles, he poured the liquid in them and tilted the slab.

"It that it?" the man asked in anticipation.

"Don't shout. Everything is done. After the fluid mixes together with the blood and stone, it will fill the test tube and we are done here."

"Good then it will be that kid Yoshizawa Raito." the man spoke in somewhat of a sinister manner.

"It looks like they are doing some sort of experiment." Hinata said looking at the flask she had a bad feeling and looked at Raito and Naruto.

"They are out." Raito gritted his teeth. "Go, go, go away fast." Raito wished but not all wishes come true.

"Two, no its three, three girls in total." the Inuzuka man said as his eyes turned somewhat red.

"Three girls, then it has to be three groups, maybe six boys." Mizuki answered.

"They are not in the forest, no shelter anywhere I could see. And this wind jutsu, its messing up with the smell." The man grumbled.

"We don't teach them high rank jutsu and all, in the academy, like it was back then."

"Academy is shit thanks to you and your friends."

"More thanks to the civilian council."

Inside everyone was in full attention, even the hyperactive Naruto. But just then Sakura coughed lightly twice then hurriedly covered her mouth. Everyone looked at her with a hint of annoyance. Raito in his heart cursed Sakura and looked at the Inuzuka man. But after he looked at the man, Raito knew that they have been found out.

The Inuzuka man smirked and shouted, "I know you are listening, your smell is here too. You are sweating, you are worried, you are in fear. I know that too well. If you don't want to get killed, do as I say and come out, right now."

Even after waiting for a few minute, no one answered. That was to be expected, no one wants to die, even if you said that you wont kill, who would believe so naively.

The Inuzuka man looked at Mizuki and said, "Mizuki blast this wall off. Your prey is right here."

Taking out two explosion tag from his coat pocket, Mizuki channeled chakra, sticking them to the wall.

"I am gonna explode this wall with this tag. If you don't come out. Hehe." Mizuki laughed wickedly.

" **Kastsu (Explode)**."

Boom! Boom! Rumble! Rumble!

The explosion destroyed the rocks leaving a big hole. Chips of rock fell down showing the damage done.

"No one is there." Mizuki asked softly.

"I am never wrong. Years of experience is never wrong."

Taking out another tag, Mizuki said, "This is the last one."

"Quit wining and do it."

"Damn." "You all listen to me and come out now. I don't want to hurt you." Mizuki made inquiries

Inside Raito rolled his eyes, "Like hell will believe you."

BOOM!

The wall collapsed more and reached the room. With chakra enhanced punch, the man destroyed the opening and walked inside, the cloud of dust still obstructing his view.

Chakra running his body, his nail grew and became pointed, veins throbbed with large amount of chakra. Stepping inside he was ready to counter any attack if those students dared. But when he stepped inside what greeted him was empty dark room.

Mizuki stepped in and looked around, with a cold tone he spat. "Empty and I wasted last of my explosion tags."

Grumbling Mizuki turned around to walk out. Just then the man, raised his hand and with full force punched the ground. Soon cracks appeared and the ground fell, revealing a hidden chamber. Looking around he saw that the chamber was again empty. Smiling evilly he traced the wall of the room and at the same time sending chakra to his hand.

"Playing hide and seek with a scout and infiltration specialist, what a joke." stopping at a place he punched the wall, revealing yet another passage.

Smiling he said, "Traced." then popping a pill he crouched on all four and activated his chakra.

' **Four Legged Transformation – Beast Mode'**

Growing more canine features, the man started spinning at a rapid speed, soon resembling a spinning top. Jumping forward he drilled the walls with force.

' **Piercing Fang'**

Inside the small area where Raito and group were hiding, the earth rumbled and cracks appeared. Sand trickled down and stones fell down.

"Raito we need to get out, now." Naruto shouted and Shikamaru agreed forcing Raito to make a pathway.

Raito gritted his teeth and made a passageway and in another moment everyone was out safe and sound. The Inuzuka man drilled his way out from the same hole as Raito and the group had. Mizuki had already made a distance from the cave, making his safety the first priority.

The explosion cleared and the group started running towards the trees.

"Little shits."

The man quickly sped up destroying the tree and the part of the stone wall, still drilling and chasing.

"Damn it." Raito cursed and activating his chakra, a wall of earth appeared blocking the view of the man.

But on the other side which was open, Mizuki took the chance to attack. Using the accumulated chakra, he was going to grab Ino, who was near and from what he remembered the weakest in the group.

But just as he was about to grab a ginormous punch landed on his body, the force throwing him in the river.

The wall was being destroyed and the man's sinister voice could be heard, "Its going to be fun killing you all." the last wall broke and the man also stopped rotating, standing in front of Raito and the group.

"Say your prayers." the man launched his fist ready to pierce when 'Raito' smiled, with a poof, Raito transformed into Naruto, which seemed to shock the man.

"Even smell?" the man murmured and noticed that the rock stones near him has also transformed into Naruto.

Five to ten Naruto surrounded him and with a bird hand seal shouted, **"Wind Release – Multiple Gale Strike"** the center being the Inuzuka man took the greatest damage but the clones on the two sides also dispersed from the jutsu. Cuts appeared rapidly on the mans body but the blood didn't came out as imagined.

"Don't underestimate me. **Water Release – Water Bullet**." Mizuki who was thrown towards the river, now stood on the water surface and on his hand gathering large amount of water, which was now projecting towards the group.

" **Partial Expansion."** Chōji stood in front of the group, his body swelling up. Because the time was pretty tight, Chōji had no choice but to be a meat shield and face the water bullet head on.

" **Earth wall."**

 **[A special skill has been created through special action.-**

Swipe.

Raito poured most of the chakra into the wall forming in front of Chōji, creating a defensive barrier. The water bullet destroyed a few of the earth wall but was eventually stopped.

Meanwhile the Inuzuka man had jumped far standing on the pool near the waterfall, on his hand a test tube, containing red liquid.

"Oi Tokiji, you bastard, that's mine." Mizuki shouted.

Hinata helped Naruto to collect himself using minor healing jutsu.

Tokiji let out an animalistic howl and his body started changing. He grew taller, his short black became long wavy went down to his much broader shoulder. Muscle on the upper body bulged, the clothes were ripped. Swirling patterns of the ink covered his back before disappearing. Blackish fur and nails started to grew. His body overall started become more like a wolf demon.

Shaking his head, Tokiji let out an evil maniacal laughter, howling loudly, causing winds to kick up.

"This power, its awesome. Its oddly similar to those head members used in the past." clenching his fist he gave a punch striking the thin air.

His wild eyes locked onto the girls, pressuring them, "You will be my chew toys." It looked like his animalistic side was flaring up.

"No….Noo." Sakura ran away from the group, escaping the grasp of Ino.

"That stupid."

"Sakura don't."

"Sakura-chan."

Tokiji smiled and with a tap of his foot, he disappeared form the spot and in a blink of an eye had caught Sakura, before returning to Mizuki's side. There was an untraceable frown which quickly disappeared.

"This speed….I could have never achieved, while remaining the part of the village." Tokiji standing in front of Mizuki with his right hand grabbing Sakura by her neck and pressing her against his chest.

"I like girls with long hair. They try so hard to maintain it, making smooth and shiny. What a waste." Playing with Sakura's hair, he bit the hair pulling it making Sakura cry in pain.

"That's disgusting." Raito commented.

Feeling something hitting her lower back, Sakura paled in realization. It was similar to what she had seen in Genjutsu. In terror, with all her might she kicked at the back. But alas, dodging her legs, Tokiji stood up straight, in process, Sakura was also lifted from the ground, his huge hand choking her.

Mizuki at the back, grabbed the large scroll strapping it on himself.

"See this hand, I can freely control it." the free left hand, he showed quickly grew nails which were straight and sharp easily a couple of centimeter long.

"Your breast are very small….but nipple, hehe. What if I pierce these nails to your breast, what sound will you make." the terror was clearly visible on Sakura's face. She panicked and strongly struggled. Only letting more perversion to appear in Tokiji's face.

"Naruto, Chōji, can you do that?" Shikamaru asked

"I'll hold them."

"Hinata, Raito attack."

"Ino, focus on Mizuki."

At the middle of all Shikamaru whispered to the group and shared his plans.

Raito quietly made a ram hand seal and feeling the connection activated his chakra. The dozen of stones big and small in between Tokiji and Mizuki lit up before exploding. The broken pieces flying in all direction, hitting Mizuki and Tokiji's back, freeing Sakura.

A group of Naruto clones acted catching Sakura and at the same time distracting Mizuki and Tokiji. Meanwhile Chōji with his jutsu had jumped up with his hand enlarged, rolling in a fast pace.

"Okay **'Shadow Paralysis'** Success." Shikamaru has successful caught Tokiji but he was having a hard time controlling him.

Hearing Shikamaru, Chōji started falling down, directing all the energy into his fist. The heavy fist pounded hitting Tokiji, creating a big cloud of smoke.

"Shit." Raito cursed.

"I am gonna beat him down." Naruto ran with his clones in tow.

"No, Naruto. Stick to plan. Damn he doesn't listen." Raito cursed.

Shikamaru got a heavy back lash from his jutsu being forcibly canceled. Kneeling down in pain, Shikamaru looked at the scene in worry. Biting his teeth he tried standing up.

Tokiji had grabbed Chōji's fist and escaped from Shikamaru's shadow. Swing Chōji he easily destroyed Naruto's clones and as well as slamming Naruto to ground.

"Hah." Behind Mizuki who was controlled by Ino attacked Tokiji but was backhanded.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted reaching Ino's original body

"She is fine." Sakura felt Ino and said. Raito let out his breath that he was holding.

Raito along with Hinata had already crossed the distance when Tokiji was all confused. Hinata attacked with her Gentle fist strike while her Byakugan was flaring. Raito attacked him with his palm, plain and simple.

From the corner of his eye, Tokiji smirked and grabbed the wrist of two and said, "Hyuga and their nasty little fingers-"

Raito caught the hand and activated the skill, **'Lightning Palm'**. Causing Tokiji to get shocked. Tokiji had misread the attack causing him to get shocked. In anger, he hand turned into spear, his nails becoming the spear head ready to strike the two in front of him.

Alarmed Raito caught Hinata with force and activated his chakra. **'Replacement'.**

Tokiji spear thrust pierced the stone breaking them into pieces.

"Damn. He is still at it."

 **[Inuzuka Tokiji Lvl ?]**

 **HP: 10,000/14,000**

 **CP: 4,000/6,800**

 **[Toji Mizuki Lvl 23]**

 **HP: 4,600/6,800**

 **CP: 4,000/5,000**

"This guy is just too strong."

Hinata tugged at the sleeves of Raito and said, "ANBU-san is coming. In about minutes with his speed."

Naruto and Chōji had long retreated and grouped with Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru. In front stood Hinata and in front of her Raito.

Catching the stone, Raito had anger written all over his face. Tokiji was also in alert, this bunch of kids had given him some action. If there were more surprises, it would make his job even more difficult.

Throwing the rock with force, it splashed on the river and Raito shouted, "Why? Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

Raito sat down and asked loudly, "You are from Inuzuka clan, right? Why are you with, Mizuki, that stupid bastard? I thought that Inuzuka clan people are all good guys, all fiercely loyal to the village, but you, why?"

Tokiji's anger growing up, feeling his heart going to burst, he shouted, "Why? Why you say? I ask you why not? Its not like you know who I am, why do you care? I am just a small fry trying for some real power. I am just a small fry who you don't even know so why do you care?"

"I don't know you? Me? I know you, or I used to know. You are Tokiji from the Inuzuka clan. You served the most in the Emergency duty. You with your partner, Takahiro, saved a lot of ninjas in trouble, from their deathbeds. Ninjas caught in traps or encountered mercenaries or whatever the bad situation, you saved them all. I used to frequently go to the gates to see all of you. One day you came back with a ninja on your shoulder and your partner had two ninja being carried, you had dozen of cuts, but you still smiled and gave them to the medic-nin. I somewhat admired you, I even thought of joining the emergency duty group to help ninjas in trouble, just like you did…. I don't know why you are teaming up with that traitorous bastard like Mizuki….or why you have the scroll….or where you are going." Raito read the description and extras written in the **'Observe'**. Later the gang would ask him how did he knew, he would simply answer with some bullshit.

"You should come back to the village."

"You still have chance. Everything would turn like nothing happened, things would return to what it was always." Now Raito was relying on his mouth to save all but before Raito was finished, Raito heard Mizuki shouting.

" **Water Release – Wild Water Wave – Great Destruction"**

Water rose and fell, the water in the pond circled around Mizuki, acting on his wishes. The water rose in height and threatened to crash Raito and the gang.

In a hurry, Raito poured the remaining five hundred points of chakra into **'Earth Cover'** creating a dome shape, covering all his friends.

But under the bombardment of the water the dome soon collapsed filling it with water sweeping them out.

"Tokiji kill them all, kill them." Mizuki shouted in rage.

Raito activated his chakra and stuck to the stone wall, with remaining chakra he restrained the gang with small earth wall.

"Jutsu is dying, kill them before it is too late. Once we kill them, we can leave this village and join with Orichimaru-sama. Orichimaru-sama can give us so much power. Women, money, power and everything we desire, will be ours." Mizuki shouted in his crazed state.

Squatting down, one hand to the knee while other hanging, slowly moving in a pendulum, Tokiji growled in anger.

"I will kill you, get out of this shitty village and then….the rest I don't care." gust of air surrounding him, his hair dancing wildly. Destroying the ground, Tokiji rotated accompanied by the winds.

" **Tornado Fang – Overkill"**

Lifting off the ground, Tokiji destroyed everything in his path, aiming tear Raito in shreds.

Raito tried moving his sluggish body but was stunned to see the fainted gang behind him. He trued using chakra but there was not even a single drop for him to use. Gritting his teeth, Raito stood up, with stone in his hand, he threw it all hope but the stone turned into countless small pieces as soon as it touched the rotating Tokiji.

With despair, Raito faced Tokiji head on. 'What a stupid way to die.'

Tokiji neared Raito, just a dozen of meters left in between.

And just as the time came.

" **Wood Release – Great Pillar"**

Before Tokiji could pierce Raito, he was blocked by the thick tree stump like. Unable to drill through, Tokiji backed down clicking his tongue, he shouted, "Mizuki, run, its the ANBU."

Mizuki quickly fled using all his strength.

Raito fainted as he relaxed as he felt the presence of ANBU. On the other hand Naruto woke up to see all his friends unconscious. Shaking the boys, Naruto called them out but to no use.

The brown haired ANBU called out Naruto and ordered him to follow Mizuki who had fled with a high level village secret.

 **[30% of HP and CP has been recovered. All negative status or alignments has been recovered.]**

Waking up, on his right Raito could see, thick walls made up of wood. Peeking from it he could see the brown haired ANBU and Tokiji fighting

 **[Urgent Mission triggered]**

 **Objective – Capture Mizuki and Obtain the scroll of seals.**

"Where's Naruto?" Raito looked around to see everyone else but Naruto.

Ino – [360/800] Unconscious, Mildly Injured

Chōji - [1000/1820] Unconscious, Mildly Injured

Sakura - [250/500] Unconscious, Injured

Hinata - [900/1300] Unconscious, Mildly Injured

Shikamaru - [700/1100] Conscious, Slightly Injured

Healing Shikamaru twice, Raito woke him up.

"So everything is taken care of. What do you want to do?" Shikamaru asked.

Pakkun who was hidden appeared, resting on Raito shoulder said, "Capture Mizuki, I will lead."

Nodding Raito and Shikamaru first dragged everyone to a corner in a safe place and followed Pakkun to where Naruto and Mizuki was.

Not so far inside the forest, Naruto and Mizuki faced each other. Naruto had the scroll with him and Mizuki had a bruise at his face.

'Damn I am out of chakra and there is that ANBU, pretty high level one. Damn, damn. My body feels weak right now.' Mizuki cursed in his mind then facing Naruto he started hatching a plan.

Breathing heavily, Mizuki wiped his face, changing his expression into more likable one and said, "Naruto, come with me and leave this crappy village."

"Pff." Naruto laughed and looked strangely at Mizuki. "I am not that stupid ya know. Why would I even leave the village?"

"Huh?" letting out a low chuckle Mizuki continued, "Do you know about your parents? Where they are now or are they even alive or dead?"

Naruto didn't speak but it was clear he was affected. Everyone has parents, so he should have had one too, right?

"Jiji will tell me later anyway." Naruto's clenched fist relaxed, finally letting go of his thoughts.

"Its not like anything will change even if you knew about them. They have long rejected you, leaving you all alone. Haha." Mizuki laughed.

Seeing that Naruto was reacting the way he wanted, Mizuki added, "Do you know, Naruto, what they call you in the village."

Taking out a cringe worthy kunai, he shouted, "It doesn't matter what they call me."

"No, Naruto. It does matter because it not because of just a handful of people but all of the village call you that. They call you a twelve year old, a demon."

Naruto bit his lips in anger and some grief.

"They call you a demon because simply, that's who you are." Letting out a chuckle Mizuki took a few steps forward.

Grabbing the shuriken on his back, Mizuki added, "Twelve years, from the moment you were born. People have been lying to you, keeping secrets from you. Even Hokage-sama…."

"Jii-chan?" Naruto looked surprise, as his fallen gaze looked at Mizuki.

"Yeah, he even created a law specially for you. If anyone reveals the truth that you are the demon reincarnate of the nine tailed demon fox, then he or she will be severely punished."

"Even Jii-chan I-I fox? Me?…." it became heavier for Naruto to breathe.

"Mizuki." An angry loud roar alerted the two and Mizuki took a few steps back dodging the shuriken and kunai, he jumped back to the tree, clicking his tongue.

'Iruka? I was so close.' cursing Mizuki slowly gathered his chakra readying himself for next step.

"Naruto. Don't listen to Mizuki. He has already betrayed the village and stole the scroll of seals, which you have right now. It contains forbidden jutsu of the village. If it gets out it would create big trouble to the village. Go Naruto, take the scroll back to the ANBU." Iruka shouted, taking out more kunai from the pouch ready to attack, hoping to get time for Naruto.

"I-Iruka-sensei. I, I am…."

"No Naruto you are not the fox, you never were and never will be." Iruka tried but Mizuki interrupted.

"Whatever you tell him Iruka, it will not change the fact that he is the fox spirit reincarnate. The people of the village are the evidence itself." focusing on Naruto he added, "Naruto, don't you felt odd that the villagers hate you, treating you like dirt, hated your very existence itself."

"No Naruto that's not true. It not the villagers- Argh." Iruka cried out in pain as shuriken and kunai cut into his flesh and embedded into his body.

"Iruka you will do everything to mislead Naruto, even now. And why won't you? You want to keep him inside this village, torturing him, his entire life, making poor Naruto suffer. That's your revenge to the fox for killing your parents."

"I-I no." Naruto trembled, remembering all the bad things that had happened in the village, for the past few years. Also remembering that time when Iruka was cold to him, ignoring him at all cost. Feeling overwhelmed the chakra activated, releasing in waves, "Nooo!".

'Chance.' Mizuki shot out the giant shuriken throwing straight at Naruto. Shocked out of anger, Naruto saw the shuriken heading for him, he turned around and tried running but the berserk chakra messed up his body, making him fall on the ground. "No-noo".

Naruto closed his eyes in despair but the pain never came. Slowly opening his eyes Naruto saw that Iruka was covering for him. His shoulder impaled with the giant shuriken and blood leaking out of his mouth.

The blood from Iruka dropped on Naruto's hand. The warm gooey red fluid felt hot and heavy. Looking at Iruka, Naruto cried out with tears escaping his eyes, "Iruka-sensei".

Iruka smiled and weakly said to Naruto, "Run, Naruto. Go."

Still sobbing Naruto ran. But before he could run any further he was caught. Seeing Raito and Shikamaru, he was dumbfounded, they were not focusing on him but on Iruka and Mizuki. Even after hearing everything on what happened, they were acting the same as always. Seeing that Naruto couldn't help but gather tear and started sobbing, but was stopped by Raito's sudden chop to the head. "Shh! The drama is going on." adding, "Only if I had some popcorn."

"You still want him to run, Iruka? Don't you understand, he is a demon. He will use that scroll to obtain power and bring destruction upon this village. The calamity will befall on this village once more and it will be your fault." Mizuki grinned and watched Iruka, in his weakened state, an unknown pleasure filling him.

Pulling the shuriken from his shoulder, Iruka sealed the blood coming out and gave a laugh to Mizuki and said with some pain, "Demon? Naruto?" throwing the shuriken, which Mizuki easily dodged, his sight never leaving Iruka. "A demon would indeed do that….but not Naruto, he will never do that. He will do just opposite of that, he will protect this village, some day he will be the hokage and I will be watching him grow up to that stage. He is not a demon….He is the ninja belonging to the village hidden in the leaf." at the end he ended up shouting making Naruto smile in happiness and on the side Shikamaru and Raito had small smile hanging on their lips and wanted to clap similarly to when a program ends. Pakkun pawed for the twentieth time to Raito to take action.

Clicking his tongue, Mizuki felt displeased, not getting to see Iruka in pain, "What a stupid…." picking the last giant shuriken from his back, Mizuki started spinning it in great speed, "Have a good time in after life, Iruka."

Dashing forward, Mizuki swung his body aiming at Iruka's neck.

"Do it." Raito voiced out, throwing a stone at the shuriken, making it go in totally opposite direction without aim. Shikamaru's shadow connecting to Mizuki's shadow, restraining him and Naruto jump kneeing to Mizuki's face.

"If you dare hurt Iruka-sensei, I will….absolutely kill you." Naruto said in his heavy voice dropping the scroll in the ground.

Walking towards Iruka, Raito waved his hand to ascertain that Iruka was still conscious. "You have seen better days, Iruka-sensei."

 **[Umino Iruka] Poisoned, Heavily Injured.**

Clicking on the **'Poisoned'** more information was obtained.

 **[Umino Iruka – Poisoned]**

 **Mild paralytic poison causing muscle paralysis acting on neuro-muscular junction, causing blockade in transmission of**

 **Treatment**

Immediately using heal, Iruka's HP was nearly half, when Raito sighed for his depleted CP. Somewhat guessing and taking his abilities into consideration, Raito said, "You will be fine in the next hour."

Meanwhile hundred of clone filled the area, taking their turn bombarding Mizuki with punches and kicks.

At the waterfall area, Kakashi stood at a stone platform, "Didn't I tell you those kids would be fine?"

"What troublesome bunch. Good luck senpai."

Closing his book, Kakashi looked at the deflating Tokiji and shouted in a slightly shocked voice, "Isn't that Tokiji?"

As the deflation continued, the skin turned darker and the muscles and fats from the body got destroyed, making him look like a mummified corpse.

"We have to take him to the hospital." Tenzō said in worry.

Raising his forehead protector, Kakashi observed with his Sharingan. "We shouldn't touch him for now, his chakra system is going haywire. Even touching him will give intense reaction."

"I will ask for medics." Tenzō took out a scroll from the storage seal and started.

"Pakkun." Kakashi caught Pakkun who landed directly in front of him.

"I really can't believe." Iruka sighed once more making Raito glare at him as he was healing Iruka.

"I can't believe that a lazy bum, a skipper and a prankster. Being an academy student were able to beat a Chūnin. It still feels wrong, just wrong."

Healing the last of the damaged shoulder, Raito asked him to move his shoulder. Iruka tried moving and was really, really surprised and looked at Raito's nonchalant face.

Waving his hand, Iruka called out, "Come here you three."

"Eh?" Coming forward wishing for reward Naruto and Raito stepped forward.

Laughing, Iruka grabbed the three and hugged them tight. "I am glad you all are safe. I was so worried."

Free from the hug, Raito stretched, "We are also glad sensei that you are not totally dead."

"Dumb ass." Shikamaru hit Raito at the back of the head and Naruto elbowed him in the gut with force.

Iruka laughed and looked at Mizuki with pity.

"Sensei do you have a brush and ink?" Raito asked hurriedly as he looked at Mizuki lying down.

"Of course I do." taking out a storage scroll, Iruka took out a brush and ink quickly and gave it to Raito and looked suspiciously at him.

"Naruto can you make a paralysis tag?" Raito questioned him and seeing that Naruto was nodding vigorously, Raito handed the brush and ink to Naruto.

Iruka watched in fascination as Naruto started drawing seals.

"Naruto knows Fuinjutsu." Shikamaru said softly from Iruka's side.

"Did you three know, Basics of Fuinjutsu is an advanced Chūnin subject you could take? And its more like a self study class as we don't have proper experts in Fuinjutsu. Expert level teacher like Jiraiya-sama have a lot of works outside the village, so the new generation are fumbling on their own."

"Its that bad?" Shikamaru question but as he remembered a team of Fuinjutsu experts in his clan he started questioning himself.

"Fuinjutsu is a very complex subject. The result of failure is sometime death or even leads to handicap. So not many of them take Fuinjutsu classes."

"They must be pretty damn stupid then." Shikamaru inwardly thought that he was getting more and more affected by Raito and cursed himself.

"You can say that- hey language." Iruka let out his true thought but covered himself after.

"Sorry but even Naruto can do Fuinjutsu." Iruka couldn't say anything, so he kept quite and watched Naruto water like fluid drawing of seals.

"Where the hell were you all?" Ino roared.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata waved.

"Fan girls." Raito murmured with dark thoughts.

Iruka and Shikamaru laughed a bit seeing Raito's dark mood.

Kakashi and Tenzō joined Iruka and discussed for a bit. Raito and Hinata joined them and explained everything in detail. Hearing them Iruka sighed, taking a side glance at Sakura.

"Okay then, everyone gather around." Iruka waved and everyone was gathered together.

"I officially declare that the survival exam is over and you all can choose to leave." Iruka announced and at the same time Raito also was awarded and his inventory unlocked.

In his happiness, Raito missed most of the congratulation and speech from Iruka. Facing the students, Iruka asked them, "Anyone not willing to stay, can come with me. You can stay here but remember that you have your exams on Wednesday. If you miss that you will fail the exam as a whole."

"Who wants to stay?" Iruka asked once more and saw that everyone had raised their hands except Sakura.

Sakura was still in daze, her feeling in turmoil. Even though earlier Ino had tried to calm her down and stabilize her, it was unfortunately not successful.

Tenzō walked forward grabbing her shoulder, for which she had some odd reaction but became normal instantly. Then they disappeared in another moment.

Iruka called other teachers and told them to do the same to other students then left the area.

Kakashi walked forward in front of them and smiled, "You six passed."

"Then Sakura?" Ino's first thought was about Sakura.

"She neither passed nor failed." Kakashi replied and added, "You will know more later."

"And?" Raito asked.

"That….your survival time has extended." Kakashi said it simply which made the group a bit angry.

"You can do anything in this training ground, just don't leave the fence." Kakashi added.

"Our shelter is destroyed, nowhere to sleep and after a tiring fight for survival, we are hungry and its already night time." Ino quickly listed out a hundred things to say but Kakashi replied with, "Sorry but we can't help."

With lazy 'sorries' Kakashi vanished.

Waiting for a while everyone gathered around to plan. But Raito stood in place smiling all time.

Seeing that Raito was smiling, Chōji and Naruto had good feeling but Ino roared, "What are you smiling for?"

"I can use my inventory." Raito's simple words made everyone cry in delight.

"I have everyone's favorite too." Raito took out an Ichiraku's shop sealed special delivery ramen and showed it to everyone. Before Naruto could attack Raito kept it in the inventory again.

Hinata pushed everyone to the side, even Chōji and Naruto, and went in front of Raito and asked, "Even Cinnamon rolls?" Her twinkling eyes and bold stance making Raito hatch a plan.

"O-Of course." seeing her reaction Raito was slightly afraid. Mom's word of wisdom – never get between women and her food.

Hurriedly Raito took out a batch and gave it Hinata. Taking few bites, Hinata slumped on the ground, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I smell cinnamon rolls."

"What?"

"Cinnamon rolls, Kakashi. Even chips and ramen."

"Pakkun, in middle of nowhere from no source. Your nose tut tut."

After recovering his chakra, Raito decide to use the previous area for the shelter and within few hours, finished making the shelter. But the sun was nearly going to light, the gang outside leaned on each other, dozing off.

"Hey everyone, its ready." Raito's call waking everyone up. They went inside and were stunned at the luxury of the room.

The room was much bigger and there were even the names imprinted on the walls too. The ground had carpet and on the raised area, a big futon able to hold them all, blankets and a small chakra stable heater, chips, snacks, manga books and shoji board too.

Looking at the room everyone was dumbfounded, the variety and luxury was just too much for a survival exam. Not caring for anything else everyone jumped into the futon. The good room temperature, nice bed, fluffy pillow then blankets, what could a ninja want after a long night of being under sighed?

Long day of practice then half or so hour of agitation and fear, then attacks from an over powering enemy and lastly cleaning of the destruction, really took a toll on everyone. Blinking once, twice then sleep came to them, instantly everyone was asleep. Although Raito was feeling fatigue, he didn't feel that much of exhaustion as everyone else. Laying down he manipulated the earth around him to make various shape and size. He even managed to make small chibi version of everyone, which he felt was rather cute.

Looking at his creation, Raito smiled happily then closed his eyes. 'Eight would be fine, right?' was his last thought before Raito slept.

Hiruzen looked the body of Tokiji and had a frown in his face after feeling the pulse and pinching the body in various areas, Hiruzen shook his head and said in a solemn voice, "Its Orichimaru."

Taking out two vials form the shelf, he gave it to an animalistic looking women. She had long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupil, elongated canine teeth and nails With clan fang markings on her cheek and over her eyes, she looked even more dangerous in this lightly lit room. "The research manual of my student is still here, and because his area of damage was so high, we had made antidotes and vaccine. Let him take one in the morning and one before going to sleep." Pausing for a while, he let out a sigh and said, "This is your clan matter and this is your choice, Tsume. Once you go through it, I hope you don't feel regret."

Tsume looked at the floor hiding great anger inside her, she looked at Hiruzen and said with some ferocity, "Tokiji was never like this. He was one of the best member of the clan, his talent was great and had nice, gentler personality unlike other members in the clan. I had even decided to hand over the hand of my daughter to him but now…."

Her nails grew and veins popped on her hands. With a swift swipe, the head was removed from the body, the blood escaping and marking a small area.

Sighing Hiruzen left the old room before giving a glance at the one hand missing Mizuki, the missing hand was currently held by the canine with wolfish appearance.

Tsume covered the body and head with a white cloth and moved towards Mizuki with her demonized hands towards Mizuki. He every steps accompanied with a hellish fire. Removing the shackles binding Mizuki, she said in a cool way, "If you want to run then run now." saying that she exited the old room and walked outside the house.

The house was at the outskirt of the village made up entirely of wood. The fire quickly burned and swept everywhere. Mizuki gritted his teeth and with his left hand held the part where his right hand was present, with the chakra on his body he sealed the wound . The fire had already engulfed the whole house, looking at the headless body, Mizuki felt some what terrified.

Clutching his hand Mizuki some how reached outside the house. Not finding anyone around, he heaved a sigh of relief and walked opposite to the village. A pair of cold eyes looking at Mizuki from the dark, Tsume waited for her partner, who she had given a task. Thinking about what she was about to do made her laugh slightly.

'Ambushing my people and making me kill my people, do you think you can die so easily?' She remembered, a few months ago clan members were ambushed and many members were killed brutally. They said a name at that time, Orichimaru and when she went there to investigate, it was indeed him. The dark and killing thoughts was so wild that Mizuki who had covered some distance felt it and sped up is pace.

Kuromaru, the wolfish canine, appeared in front of Tsume and gave her a red vial. Taking the red vial she dipped her nails into it one by one and with chakra dried it.

"The clan was unwilling." Kuromaru said.

"This is my husband's creation, it doesn't matter, what they think." Tsume growled, her long spiky hair grew and reached her lower back, giving off a shiny luster and her body turned slimmer, nails prolonged and eyes turned red. She gave a demonic air as she walked.

"I will be enough." with a nod she disappeared and reached near Mizuki, giving him a cut, only as deep as skin.

Though the cut was shallow, it gave Mizuki a burning sensation, making him scream in pain. He fell down and lost control of his chakra. The bleeding continued from his right shoulder.

Looking down Tsume smiled and sprinkled a grayish powder on Mizuki right shoulder and forced a blood red pill, which gave a pungent smell, down Mizuki's throat. The bleeding stopped and minutes later the convulsing Mizuki also stopped. Not waiting for another moment, Tsume gave him two cuts, making Mizuki scream in double this time.

Every time Mizuki stopped, Tsume gave him a blood rejuvenation pill, food pill and another cut. Making Mizuki conscious enough, Tsume gave him another cut. Whenever Mizuki was going to lose consciousness, she would sprinkle some salt and dump a globe of water to wake him up and continue to cut him.

The screams never stopped until the noon of the next day, when her transformation stopped. Hiruzen on the wall of the village sighed at the scene. He made it so that area around, a couple of kilometer was as silent as it could be. He could not let the population or any ninja see the pain, vicious style of the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan, not even her clan members.

Tsume looked at the disfigured Mizuki ans waited silently as she sat on the rock.

"Kill….ki-kill me…..ja just kii-kill me….plase." Mizuki begged, he begged for not his life but for his death, his voice so small and heavy, the quivering making it impossible to hear what he said.

Tsume looked at Mizuki with her lazy smile and said, "You like harming young pups, huh?"

Mizuki shivered hearing her but he didn't reply.

"You made my clan look bad in the village." another label on Mizuki.

"You made me kill my own clansmen." as she said this, the chakra inside her exploded and her right hand demonized. "But you have suffered enough. Even though you were to blame, that shit was equally to be blamed."

After a long pause, she asked, "Was it Danzo and Orichimaru?"

Without hesitation, Mizuki nodded. Even though he didn't knew, he nodded.

"Very well." This time she didn't just use one finger but used her whole hand, starting from the legs, once, twice, thrice,…..thirty and reaching to the upper thigh area. Looking at the minced leg, she started with another leg and the howls of pain continued to reverberated from the forest. There are hundreds of way to save a life but there are thousands of ways to make a life disappear.

With chakra and her clan's secret techniques, Tsume made him conscious and stopped the blood flow until the very last moment, she stabbed his heart. Looking at the corpse, she felt no joy but even more anger.

Calming down she burned the body with a simple fire jutsu and then threw her clothes and burned it too. With a globe of water she cleaned herself and wore new clothes, Kuromaru had brought.

Hiruzen brought his ANBU away and Tsume also went back to her clan. Nobody else knew what had happened at an area near the village, the villagers continued to live their life happily, some cursed, some cheered. Women bickering, men brawling, drunk on alcohol and love, everyone continued living.


	27. Chapter 26: First Step, Beyond a Student

**Chapter 26 – Beyond a Student**

 **[You have slept in a makeshift bed. HP and CP fully recovered. All negative alignments and abnormal status have been restored.]**

 **[08:00]**

Waking up Raito looked at the clock and thought inwardly, 'As I thought. It depends on me when to wake up.'

Before walking out of the cave, Raito brought out a few baskets from his inventory and placed them opposite to the bed. Stretching out, Raito he brushed his teeth and washed his face. The breeze of the untouched nature was as fresh as it could get and the light from the sun giving a warm feeling, making Raito feel the start of a fresh, new day.

Yawning, Raito walked for a while and reached an area with plenty of rocks. Activating the earth elemental manipulation Raito changed the structure of the rock making it into a water tank, below there was a curved pipe. Smiling happily at the level ups, Raito took out a brush, ink, and scroll. In a few moments, Raito made a five-line seal and with a pulse of chakra, the seals turned into a line marking the curved pipe. Activating the seal, a layer of earth formed inside the pipe blocking the way.

 **[Earth Element Manipulation Lvl 19 (Active)]**

 **[Fuinjutsu Lvl 28 (Active)]**

Feeling satisfied, Raito used the water condensation and water purifying jutsu to fill the water tank. Injecting the chakra on the seal, Raito washed his face using a face wash.

"That's some high-level Fuinjutsu and your storage technique is is also unique and would have made your wildlife easy….but the question is why didn't you use it earlier?" Kakashi sitting on the rocks, with his hand on his chin, Kakashi asked in curiosity.

Raito gave Kakashi a brilliant smile and coughed lightly, seemingly preparing for a big announcement. Raito waving his hand answered, "I don't wanna boast but I wanted to try and do it without my storage. I find that if I used my storage technique than this survival exam will be as easy as breathing. But I didn't wanna do that, if a great genius like me depended on such a cheating technique then people might go crazy."

Kakashi felt ashamed hearing that, so he also coughed slightly.

"So what happened yesterday, was a little too much….How do you feel?" Kakashi asked with his usual lazy style.

Thinking for a long time Raito answered, "….I don't know, what to really feel. I mean we survived, no one died or had any serious injury." Raito shrugged while cleaning the rock table and put a cloth on it.

"I remember dad telling me stories of missions. Of course, he would take out the bad stuff and all, but coming home in bandages and scar marks says much. I remember the last time he came back home. Although there were no wounds, the clothes had a lot of cuts and were even scars on his body. Scars happen because the skin and muscles are damaged. Now after learning about it, I feel how hard it was becoming a ninja." Raito started the fire and continued.

"When it was time for me to enter the ninja academy, mom gave me a bit of advice – 'If I wanted to live long, I should not enter the academy'. In the end, I was a whole week late because my mom didn't want me to enter the academy." Raito let out a soft laugh.

"Well, I am glad that you all aren't affected by yesterday's incident." Kakashi sighed and looked at Raito with a glimmer in is his lone, lazy eye.

"I was already a ninja when I was at your age, this kind of things happened frequently before but it has somewhat decreased in recent years."

After a long pause, Raito asked Kakashi with some hesitation, "...Then Kakashi-sensei….what happens if one wants to quits? Or give up on the village or betray the village?"

"….You mean the people like Mizuki and Tokiji?"

"Yeah, but not only the traitors but also those regular who want to retire early." Raito tried explaining.

A vague idea formed in Kakashi's mind but he quickly denied the idea. After leveling a gaze, he said, "Traitors to the village, will have their chakra sealed off and sent to a correctional facility."

"Just that?"

"That's for normal traitors. For ones who are beyond dangerous, a much severe punishment will be given out." After that, there was a long silence.

"And?" Raito stopped his work and looked at Kakashi.

"You will know when the time comes. As for those who want to retire, looking at the condition of the person, decisions will be made." again ending halfway, Kakashi with a step back disappeared from the area.

Raito waited for Kakashi to continue but he didn't. Instead, Kakashi with his high physical capabilities had disappeared from the spot.

"That was….cliffhanger?" throwing things in anger, Raito cursed.

Pakkun who was on a branch looked and made a comment, "Tasteless."

After everyone woke up, they found their baskets which held a brush, paste, bag of clothes and other necessary items. Ino was so happy that she cried while hugging the basket. Hinata wasn't different either, although the reaction was not much, she hugged her basket with a vice grip.

Seeing the two Shikamaru only gave a yawn and Naruto scratched his head with a confused face.

Chōji walked out and saw that on the regular stone table was a table cloth spread on it and lying on it were various utensils, like pots and pans, and basic necessities like oil and salt.

Shikamaru couldn't help but walk in a hurry and grab a container with a green cover. Seeing his own action, Shikamaru gave a weak smile and said to himself, "I never thought that I would be so happy to see tea leaves."

"T-That's RAMEN!" Naruto shouted and dashed to grab the ramen container, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"….but just where is that Raito?" Ino questioned from behind.

"Raito-san has gone east with Pakkun, he is wearing weights." Just as Ino was ready to prepare for a bath, she heard Hinata's weak voice. Smiling happily, Ino grabbed Hinata and went to the open area.

The previous explosion had not only created destruction to shelter but also the bath and the surrounding area. This showed how dangerous the ninjas could get, if someone of higher rank was against them than it was even possible that every one of them would be evaporated, drowned or buried hundreds of meter below.

On a direction not far away, Raito was running while wearing his weights and following him quite a distance away was Pakkun. Using the method Gai had taught him, Raito ran for half an hour making a few circles around the shelter.

Sitting down and breathing heavily, Raito fished out a water bottle and downed it in one quick gulp. Watching the increase in his STR and VIT by one, Raito was happy. Standing up, before he could walk any further, a low tearing sound came and the weights strapped fell down, hitting Raito's foot.

"Ouch." quickly holding his leg Raito watched venomously at the metal plates. "Ow, it even hit with the sharp end. **'Heal'**." taking off his shoes Raito looked at the wound and used the healing skill.

 **[Extremely novice added weight] - (Common)**

 **Durability – 0/50**

Watching his creation turning into scraps, Raito felt sad. Sighing, he stored it inside the inventory, and after wearing the shoes, Raito went back to the shelter.

Coming back to the shelter, Raito found that Naruto and Shikamaru were doing physical training exercise, while for Naruto it was an everyday thing but for Shikamaru to do it and even in the early morning, Raito felt it was quite funny. Looking around he found Ino doing tree walking and Hinata hitting the tree with her finger strikes, each strike making a small press into the tree.

"I need some food in my system." Looking at the table, Raito found that items were mostly not even touched. Some food pills, fruits, and dried meat were gone.

"Haa!" a loud roar was heard but it didn't disturb others, only causing Raito to turn his head.

THAP!

A loud sound was heard, this time it sounded like someone had heavily stepped on the ground.

Walking towards the origin of the sound, Raito saw Chōji who was carrying a boulder roughly around his size and jumping back and forth. In his training gear, Chōji was sweating heavily with his skin red and steam coming out from his skin.

Eyes widened and mouth wide open, Raito was staring at Chōji, he had no words to speak. "Damn that's Jōnin."

Feeling the gaze, Chōji turned and saw Raito. After which he stopped and threw the stone down, making a bang sound, when it hit the ground. The redness on his skin and steam coming out of his body stopped and sweat came out of his body for a long time.

It took quite a while for Chōji to come back to normal. The whole time Raito stared at Chōji in awe. It looked like some kind of rare and secret technique to cultivate the body. After Chōji opened his eyes he patted his stomach, which seemed to have gone down a few inches and said, "I am hungry again."

"Training to point of steaming….if you did it regularly then you surely would lose some weight." Raito joked and passed some meat bun to Chōji.

Holding the small basket Chōji glared at Raito and asked with an angry tone, "Raito…. Did you just call me fat?"

"Chōji, why are you calling yourself fat?" Raito with his innocent, confused looked asked back.

Ignoring Raito, Chōji looked at the meat bun in his hand, taking a bite, tears came running down. And while crying he quickly finished the small basket of meat bun, which held about a dozen. After the last bite, Chōji wiped his tears then hugged Raito. Looking at Raito as pitifully he could Chōji said in a tearful voice, "Raito never leave me. I wanna be in a team with you."

Hearing the shameful words Raito quickly pushed Chōji and said, "You are too sweaty."

Back in the shelter girls had already entered the bath while Naruto and Shikamaru were training. Rolling his eyes Raito ignored them and walked towards the girl's bath and shouted, "Ino, Hinata."

"Eep!?"

"Raito?"

Tumbling and splashing sounds came from the inside of the bath making Raito sigh again.

"Did you heat the water? I forgot to leave the lighter." Raito asked

"Hai Raito-san, Shikamaru-san used the fire jutsu to heat the water," Hinata replied then again the sounds came.

"Eh!? He did that?" Raito exaggerated.

Then, Raito went to the boy's side of the bath and heated the water. Taking out a small green pill from a bottle, he crushed it and let it mix with the water.

Calling for Naruto and Shikamaru, Raito and Chōji directly went inside and cleaned themselves then soaked in the bath.

As everyone sat in the bath, Raito saw that the mood wasn't quite right. So he asked, "Hey, why are you all so off?"

"Raito…."

"Hey."

Shikamaru swatted the water and asked, "What if the help hadn't arrived?"

"Eh!?"

"What would have happened if the ANBU didn't come, what would...Tokiji have done to you or us?" Shikamaru shouted which made Raito flinch just a bit.

"Hey, nothing happened-"

"Don't you dare say that." Naruto from the side stood up, pointed his finger and shouted.

"O-Okay." Raito wasn't going to waste his breath anymore and let Shikamaru and Naruto vent out a little bit.

Chōji smiled and said, "Then we just have to take this as a lesson and train to become strong. Because we trained, we were able to last that long, if we hadn't trained they would have killed us in a blink."

Chōji's word which felt like encouragement turned a ninety degree and made the three uncomfortable.

Resting his elbow on the edge Shikamaru said after giving a bitter chuckle, "If we met with those two before our training then I am a hundred percent sure that we would be dead."

Raito had an awkward smile hung on his face. Before one could say anything Shikamaru continued.

"But because we trained, we were able to last until the help arrived. This time we can be considered lucky but…. I don't wanna place my bet on luck."

"You are not the only one." (Looking at his luck stat.) Raito also voiced out in the agreement.

"We need cool jutsu and training to power up," Naruto shouted. "If we are stronger we can kick their ass anytime and that type of thing would never happen."

"Yeah what Naruto said is right. We need to train more and more." Chōji supported the idea.

"Yeah we need that but what we need more is…. 'Teamwork'," Shikamaru said with a stern tone.

"Konoha is famous for teamwork, never leave a friend behind," Naruto remembered and said in a solemn way.

"Oi….Shika, you Ino-Shika-Cho group has it good, with all heritage of fighting together." Raito leaned back.

Naruto's spirit was dowsed but then he heard Shikamaru say.

"Ino-Shika-Cho is a star team of Konoha. There are other teams who have no heritage of fighting in a group but still has shown great results."

"I don't know any." Raito refused to listen but Shikamaru continued.

"The Sannin. They went countless battles and fought enemies of higher ranks."

"The fight with Hanzō the salamander?" Raito said his one eye staring at Shikamaru.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru continued and Chōji and Naruto got closer.

"You know the Nara clan has all the battle records made into a library. One of the fights the Sannin had was with 'The Five Evils'."

"Five Evils? I have never heard of them." Naruto said and Raito also shook his head.

"They are the five evil monks from a Buddhist temple known to have come from 'Land of the Earth'," Chōji explained.

"These monks were a group of master and disciple. One master and four disciples, although they didn't practice discipline, they practiced martial arts. They were talented and around their thirties, they had learned everything they could from the temple, even their master was already above the level of the head of the temple. It is said that the group of five one day had descended down the mountain, ate meat and drink alcohol. Then at the next descent, they killed men and enjoyed the women. Their acts grew larger and the head of the temple heard about the matter. When the time came to confront, the five killed everyone in the temple and roamed around the village. Wherever they went, their actions would follow, bringing fear and destruction. The Tsuchikage didn't look at the matter at first but some deaths occur to his ninjas. Furious, the Tsuchikage sent his ninja to kill them but because they were in the middle of the war, Tsuchikage only sent a couple at a time. The five evils also found that their action had drawn the attention of the Tsuchikage, fled the country and entered the 'Land of Fire'. They had decided to pay more caution this time and keep away from the Konoha and the fire country and enter the 'Tea country'. But before it could go that way the evils had done it once again, killing and raping. At that time the nearest squad present were the Sannin."

Pausing Shikamaru looked at the three and saw the interest in their eyes.

'He is not making this up.' Raito waited for the pop-up or any notification but it never came.

"Then, then, the Sannin beat them," Naruto said in an excited voice.

But Shikamaru had a 'hard to digest' type smile at his face. "No, Naruto they didn't win…."

"No way, not even the Sannin?"

"Not at first anyway. It was Jiraiya-sama, it was said that using special arts, he reached the place where the five evils were staying, leaving his teammates behind. Thinking that the enemies were weaker than him, but contrary to his belief, the five evils were strong, far stronger than him. The four of the evils played with him and were going to kill him when Orichimaru and Tsunade-sama came in just the right time to save him."

"That was stupid," Raito said.

"Even the Sannin."

"After letting her summon heal Jiraiya, Tsunade-sama and Orichimaru went to confront them but this time the result was just a little better than last. The master of the evil monks had intervened and this time Orichimaru had been injured. Tsunade-sama took Orichimaru and met up with Jiraiya. After that, the three took a couple of days to heal but on the other side, the evil monks also had to rest for a few days to recover themselves. Finally, the three Sannin decided to attack together with their summons ambushing them at the 'Valley of Star Gazing' which is now known 'Fall of Evil Star'."

"But what about that master? Easily capable of saving his disciples, he should be strong enough?" Raito questioned.

"With all working together surely they should have won, right?" Naruto also asked it seemed like the story had affected him deeply.

"Yeah, they won but don't you want to know how they won?" Shikamaru asked.

"How?" Naruto and Raito asked.

"It was like this first, only Jiraiya and Tsunade went attacking the four monk disciples. Later Orichimaru joined and attacked the monk master with the summons."

"Divide and conquer," Raito commented.

"Yeah, after the monk master was busy with summons, Orichimaru joined Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama to kill the four evils, which was far easier without the monk master. Later the monk master went into a frenzy, making killing moves. The three Sannin worked together with their summons and after working for quite a while was able to defeat the monk master and capture him."

"The Sannin and their summons." Naruto's eye shined with intense light.

"To go against one monk master, three Sannin and their summon. The monk master was on quite a high level." Raito muttered.

"Yeah whole level higher than the Sannin, they said that the Evil monk master was only somewhat weaker than the Hanzō." Shikamaru said and looked at Raito secretly.

"So working in a team to fight stronger enemies?" Naruto questioned.

Raito stared at Shikamaru and Chōji for any kind of expression.

"Didn't we all work together to keep our self alive?" Shikamaru didn't answer but replied with a question.

Raito stood up and dried himself. And just as he was about to go out Raito said, "I somewhat understand, Shika."

"Food, food, food." Smiling happily Chōji also went out to prepare food.

Shikamaru and Naruto were still inside the bath, they both looked at each other, smiled and did a high five.

Outside Raito helped Chōji and the girls with making food. And after he was done with what he could help, Raito held a stone and changed its shape constantly, while he was deep in his thought. Raito ate with everyone then again went to train.

Everyone also did the same, training with all might. The event of the night before seemed to have a large effect on them. But for Raito, he didn't have any mental pressure, maybe it was because of the **'Gamers Mind'.** He just increased his training to match others.

While training he thought that, while going solo was fine to defeat the enemy, but when playing with the party it was indeed easy defeating the same enemy. 'Games have so much knowledge'.

Looking back at everyone practicing, Raito looked at one of his skills and grinned. "The time is just perfect to see what I get next."

 **[ID Create Lvl 15 (Active)]**

 **-Instant Dungeon: Wasteland**

 **-Instant Dungeon: Wasteland – Zombies**

 **-Instant Dungeon: Tribal Lands**

With a smile hung on his face, Raito went up to Shikamaru and called out, "Oi Shika, I think you were right."

Shikamaru who was standing on a tree trunk looked at Raito then jumped down.

"Teamwork is definitely important," Raito said with a smile.

Shikamaru still looked at Raito trying to figure out where he was going with it.

"More importantly we have to know how to fight in teams….so you know I came with an awesome plan." Raito gripped his fist in front of him and said loud enough that everyone could hear.

Raising his eyebrows, Shikamaru waited.

"Of course it is….dungeon."

"Dungeon….like in your games?"

"Hey remember that I showed you last time, monster, small ones, and big ones."

"Yeah. So, that's a dungeon, huh?"

"You can fight and improve in that place, better, we will fight in teams."

"Fighting those zombies…. I don't think-"

"Who said fighting the zombies, this time it's something….different." Raito cut him off and steered.

"Different? You mean a different kind of monster?" Shikamaru asked with interest.

"Yeah, wanna go?"

Shikamaru kept quite for a long period of time before replying, "Okay".

"I wanna go too!" Naruto jumped from the tree and shouted.

Ino dragged Hinata and shouted, "We are going too."

"You lot are seriously bad at stealth techniques." Raito looked at everyone and said seriously.

"I will make a lot of food then." Chōji quickly turned around and went to make food.

"But I have already a lot in my inventory," Raito muttered.

"Really!?" Chōji image appeared in front of Raito, grabbing his shoulder.

Raito pushed Chōji while Chōji asked Raito to show what food was stored inside.

"Why not? Let's go right now." Shikamaru after thinking for a long time said.

"Yosh."

"Yatta."

"But I wanted to let Chōji learn this first…. Chōji, learn this…. **'Rock fist'.** " Raito brought out a small book and gave it to Chōji.

"But it's yours." Chōji looked at the book in front of him and rejected.

"Huh!? What are you talking about? It is just a jutsu. Even more so it is from the village, not from my parents. See no problem." Raito played it down and forced Chōji to learn the jutsu.

Turning around Raito looked at everyone and had an apologetic face. With that, he said, "Sorry I don't have jutsu for you all."

Shikamaru scratched his nose and said in a small voice, "Um…. I have a fire jutsu I know but I never practiced it."

Raito looked at Shikamaru with a blank look, the corners of his eyes twitching.

"Naruto beat him for me," Raito shouted and Naruto also acted beating him playfully.

Raito then turned to look at Hinata and Ino.

Hinata slightly dropped her head, with tears gathering in her eyes, she said, "M-my fa-family….my family…. Cant-"

"Ah, your clan….(everyone giving him an eye) let's learn in secret then." Raito laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah as long as your clan doesn't know about it, it will fine." Naruto also spoke while holding Hinata's shoulder.

Everyone was waiting for Hinata to faint but she only blushed hard. Her face looked like a tomato, making everyone laugh silently.

Then Raito finally looked towards Ino which made Ino whistle nervously.

"I know Genjutsu," Ino said simply and waited.

"Hehe, killing with Genjutsu." Raito laughed evilly.

"Yeah, that's exactly so." Ino harrumphed.

Deciding everything the group started preparing and Raito helped Chōji learn the **'Rock Fist'**. Naruto on the open field was using his shadow clones to read up every academy books, preparing for the exams.

"I'll show them, I will top the exams. Damn it." Naruto mumbled and continued reading the books.

Sitting on the top of the waterfall side, Kakashi sipped his hot chocolate and enjoyed the little ninjas training. Sighing Kakashi commented, "Inefficient."

"Too bad, Hokage-sama told you not to interfere." Pakkun from the side said

"I will give them thirty." Saying that he turned back and waved his hand. Tenzō was standing behind with a clearly bored face.

"Senpai, why don't I watch over them now?" it looked more like pleading from Tenzō.

Kakashi after hearing Tenzō, stared at him like Tenzō had stolen his favorite book.

"Tenzō we exchanged," Kakashi said.

"That may be so senpai but they are originally my mission." Tenzō rebutted.

"Tenzō."

"Senpai."

"Tenzō."

"Ahh."

Seeing Tenzō jump, Kakashi looked behind and quickly jumped down, even letting Pakkun search for the children.

"Damn it they disappeared. I am reporting to Hokage-sama." Tenzō quickly took out the scroll ready to write down but his hand was suddenly grabbed by Kakashi.

"Senpai what are you doing?" Tenzō frowned looking at his grabbed hand.

"Don't go hostile now. Pakkun, go." turning around he waited for Pakkun.

"They disappeared from here, not even a trace remaining." Pakkun clawed the ground marking it.

"You can report to Hokage-sama but you are not allowed to write it down. Its a ranked-secret after all." Kakashi said releasing his hand, walking inside the cave shelter.

"What is this..happening?" Tenzō created a clone and sent it to report it to Hokage.

Walking inside the cave Kakashi could see that the cave as well made with seals for temperature and light. Also, there was a small room for foods and changing room. There were also a big futon, heater, light source, all kinds of entertainment items and so on. Kakashi walked slowly taking everything into consideration, not even moving too much, going as far as to coat his sandals with chakra.

"There must have been some kind of restriction," Kakashi concluded then walked out.

On with the group of Raito, they were standing in an open area with gigantic trees, bigger than any seen on the Konoha. The sky was navy blue with no clouds but had two moons, one red and another grayish.

Raito stood on a branch near the top of tree hiding himself properly but still watching the two moons which were in the totally opposite direction. Reading the notification in front of him, Raito went into thought.

"Hinata-san, take over."

Jumping down Raito concentrated on the notification.

 **[Return Point created. After returning from the dungeon, will be returned to the entry point]**

 **Confirm**

 **YES - - NO**

Without further thought, Raito accepted and regrouped.

"What are your thoughts?" Raito asked with a smile.

"It's definitely different." Shikamaru checked the surrounding, checking the leaves and trees then added, "We are definitely not in Konoha."

Hinata jumped down with a red face and reported, "T-There are monster." her voice shaking and eyes had a bit of tear.

"So….what are they like?" Ino asked patting Hinata and comforting her.

"Um…. Small gray hum- no monster, about a meter tall, thin and weak looking, in the group of three, two with a sword weapon and one with a bow." Hinata explained and looking at her she looked like she was going to say more but her face reddened more.

Giving Ino a hand sign, Raito used his chakra sense to find the group and continued where Hinata left. "Hmm….The monster with a height of about one meter. Short with little muscle mass, look weak….has a big head with long nose and ears. The archer is very aware of the surrounding, the warriors in front are walking forward with no hesitation, looks like they are searching for….food?"

Naruto and Shikamaru sighed when they heard Raito speaking. Raito was doing it again, giving the job to others and using game terms. Raito gave Naruto – 'The Brawler' and Shikamaru – 'The Strategist'. It was because Naruto told Raito to go straight ahead and use attack, attack, and attack whereas Shikamaru would check the enemy's stats and use tactics to defeat the enemy. As for Chōji, he was not interested at all, only interested in food.

"Raito-san! They...they have chakra network." Hinata shouted grabbing attention.

Stunned Raito paused for a bit then ran towards the group of monsters. Seeing them in flesh Raito felt a bit disgusted, ignoring him Raito used the skill, **'Observe'**.

 **Goblin Warrior Lvl 16**

 **HP – 4600/4600**

 **MP – 500/ 500**

 **STR – 40**

 **VIT – 40**

 **DEX – 30**

 **INT – 30**

 **WIS – 30**

 **LUK – 10**

 **Weak looking monster found in the forest, mountain or mines. Usually hunts in groups and are subservient to any hobgoblin in the group. They are very greedy and have a high libido. While raiding human carriages, they kidnap women to fulfill their desires. They have knowledge regarding all kinds of weapon and skills.**

Raito pressed on the MP and found more about it as it was different from his own CP

 **[Magic points, mana points or in short MP used to trigger special skills or spells].**

"It's Magic." Raito gasped. In excitement, Raito pressed the 'magic' word and waited for further notification but the description was not generated.

"Magic?" Shikamaru asked.

Raito froze, turning around he saw Shikamaru looking at him with curiosity. Gamers mind started working and Raito calmed down.

Looking at Hinata Raito asked while himself checking with his jutsu. "Hinata, that is not chakra….right?"

Hinata didn't speak for a long time, then spoke suddenly, "That….is not chakra."

"Chakra is like fire and water going through tenketsu points but it looks like a crystal ball and looks like water inside the crystal ball." Hinata tried her best explaining.

The group of Raito stood on the branches silently watching the goblins and hiding. Raito pointed at Naruto and gave him a hand sign. Naruto rolled his eyes and made a clone, which jumped down and attacked the goblin.

Naruto clone jumped down and kneed the face of the goblin warrior.

Kuwak!

The other goblins roared and another warrior swung his saber and slashed towards the clone, which the clone dodged. Taking out a shuriken, Naruto threw it towards the warrior 1, which was blocked by the saber.

Kuwak!

Warrior 2 roared, the goblin, as well as his saber, glowed red, dashing towards Naruto clone. The speed had increased and the saber fell on the clone cutting Naruto into half before the clone could react, letting it revert back to chakra smoke.

"Raito-san, the water inside the crystal ball decreased."

Raito nodded and looked towards the goblin warrior.

 **MP – 200/500**

Not finding the body, the goblins were confused, dividing themselves, they searched for the body.

On the tree branch, Chōji frowned, signaling towards the group and approached the warrior goblin. Chōji hid in the trees and waited for the warrior to come towards him. Using partial expansion, Chōji jumped down and crushed the goblin. The Health points dropped to zero and the warrior turned into black smoke.

"They aren't much different from the zombies. Just a bit smarter and have better battle skills." Shikamaru commented.

WOOSH

An arrow with a strong gust of wind neared the group.

"Down." Raito acted fast and shouted alerting everyone.

 **Goblin Archer Lvl 16**

 **HP – 3800/ 3800**

 **MP – 500/ 500**

 **STR – 30**

 **VIT – 40**

 **DEX – 40**

 **INT – 30**

 **WIS – 30**

 **LUK – 10**

 **Weak looking monster found in the forest, mountain or mines. Usually hunts in groups and are subservient to any hobgoblin in the group. They are very greedy and have a high libido. While raiding human carriages, they kidnap women to fulfill their desires. They have knowledge regarding all kinds of weapon and skills.**

"Goblin archer just used some kind of magic right now," Raito shouted jumping to another branch.

Naruto used a bunch of clones to suffocate the goblin archer. With sheer number and jutsu, goblin archer was easily defeated.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata shouted calling Naruto.

Naruto looked towards Hinata but seeing her expression his expression changed. Rapidly turning around Naruto saw the warrior goblin, who was glowing red with his saber launching down, ready to chop Naruto into two.

But before the saber could descent, an object pierced through the goblins head, with enough force making the goblin stagger back. Seconds later the warrior fell down and disappeared in smoke.

Naruto, while shivering, fell down. Hinata, worried, jumped down and hugged Naruto.

Raito gave a bitter laugh and just said, "Fan girls".

Chōji walked towards Naruto and waited until Hinata had her fill. Standing with a serious face, he made a fist and hit Naruto at the head.

"Oww." Naruto cried in pain.

"Stupid Naruto." Then Chōji sat down, facing one side of the forest.

Ino jumped down and kicked Naruto with full force, making potato grow from Naruto's head.

Shikamaru looked around but didn't find anything, so he clicked his tongue. If there were bodies then he could have analyzed things.

Raito jumped down and lightly hit Hinata on her head.

"You shouldn't have just call out. In a situation such as this, where life is in danger, you have to calm down and give instruction, instead of calling out." Raito earnestly gave suggestion to Hinata.

"H-Hai." with tears from her eyes Hinata nodded.

Everyone gathered in a group and started 'educating' Naruto.

Raito watched the pitiful Naruto being educated and smiled happily. But before he could enjoy more, his **'Chakra Sense'** saw a bigger monster coming towards their direction. So he immediately made a few hand signs and disappeared in treetops.

Everyone looked down towards the direction Raito had pointed. There, they saw a muscular grayish green monster of about two meters tall, muscular built and two small horns coming out from his forehead. Wearing a bone necklace and a huge club, the monster moved forward and stopped for a long time where the goblins had died, searching around for a few minutes in the same area, he moved forward.

"Damn." Raito wiped his sweat looking at the stats.

 **Hobgoblin Lvl 26**

 **HP – 28,000/28,000**

 **MP – 3,000/3,000**

 **STR – 80**

 **VIT – 80**

 **DEX – 40**

 **INT – 35**

 **WIS – 40**

 **LUK – 20**

 **Evolved from the goblin, adept in using various weapons but mostly use heavy blunt weapons. The creature of the forest is adept at hunting and act on their desire and instincts. In a nest of goblins, hobgoblins lead a group with three goblins.**

After he was gone, everyone regrouped. Raito looked towards everyone and asked, "Can we do it?"

Naruto didn't speak and neither did anyone, only Raito had sparkles in his eyes. After a long, long time, Shikamaru finally opened his mouth, "Why not?"

Raito smiled back and used his three kilometers far **'Chakra Sense'** and said, "There are three groups of those goblins and hobgoblins in this two-kilometer radius."

Hinata using her Byakugan looked towards a distance and said, "Those goblins are patrolling more towards east and less at the west. So, maybe, their main camp is there."

"We need a plan," Shikamaru added.

"These monster can think and act, not like those dead monster. So I am guessing Genjutsu works on them and maybe I can use my clan jutsu on them." Ino also chipped in.

"But first we need to prepare ourselves," Chōji said as he patted his stomach for which Raito made a sound of acknowledgment.

"Ah….maybe.." Naruto tried speaking but Ino glared at him with her fist pumped up.

"Naruto-kun what is it?" Hinata asked with her sweet tone.

"Don't go telling we should jump and attack all of them together." Raito harrumphed.

"I am not that stupid!" Naruto shouted and after calming down added, "Why not use my shadow clones and Exploding talisman? That way we can easily take them down."

"Stupid."

"I knew Naruto was stupid to this extent but he didn't even know…."

"I fear that he may not pass the academy exams."

Hinata quietly went forward and whispered into Naruto's ear what was really happening.

Raito walked forwards and from his inventory pulled out a smaller bag full of seals. Then handing the bad to Naruto, he said, "What you say is good, Naruto. We can indeed use these to kill them fast. These are half of the explosion talisman that I have made. Make good use of them."

After that Raito and the group started preparing for the fight.

The hobgoblin frowned as he walked around the forest. He had been calling his subordinates for quite a while but still, they hadn't returned. But still, he continued to patrol, just like he had been patrolling for as long as he could remember.

On a distance away Raito placed the wooden sticks on the ground then disappeared from the area. He had already placed wooden sticks on different places already, minding the different routes the hobgoblin could take.

Soon enough the hobgoblin walked towards one of the areas with wooden sticks. The hobgoblin flinched but didn't change his route or even care a bit.

Raito watched as the hobgoblin passed through the area, his hand in half ram seal. Quickly hobgoblin reached an area with even more wooden sticks. Before taking a step forward the hobgoblin hesitated and decided to walk back.

" **Unseal".**

One after another, fire lit on the wooden stick like a mysterious ritual. The hobgoblin took a step back and his attention changed to the direction towards the newly lit fire. He gripped his club hard once again and slowly retreated back.

Raito whispered, "Do it, Ino."

Her hand in a diamond pattern and blood on her indexes, she locked on to the hobgoblin and sweat trickled down from her forehead.

" **Mind-Body technique: Mind-Body disturbance – Confuse"**

After activation of a large amount of chakra, the hobgoblin's eye shook. Then he started smashing everything around him, attacking the trees with his club then after his club was broken be punched with his fist.

After five minutes only, the hobgoblin calmed down and returned to normal. Looking at himself, the hobgoblin shook in fear. He feared the abnormal happening in the forest, so he escaped or tried to.

After a series of hand seals, Raito activated his chakra and called out his skill softly.

" **Demonic Illusion – Hell viewing technique".**

The technique affected the hobgoblin, which made him rampage around making quite a loud sound. But after some time the hobgoblin raised his fist and hit himself hard.

"Damn." Raito cursed.

"It seems my family technique is far better." Ino pulled out her small tongue teasing them.

"Keep sticking your tongue out and I will bite it," Raito spoke venomously, clearly in a bad mood.

Ino quickly covered her tongue in shock then backed off. But the next moment she pointed towards Raito in anger.

At the tree, Shikamaru saw what had happened and quickly reacted. Jumping down with hand seals, shadows gathered under his command, which was quite large due to the shadows from the fire and quickly attached to the hobgoblin. Weak from the rampage and the self-harming blow, the shadows successfully paralyzed the hobgoblin.

Without any pause Chōji who had expanded his hand and was covered with stones, his fist landed on the hobgoblin, creating a devastating blow, making the earth below shake.

After the dust settled down, they saw that the hobgoblin was in a rather weak and pitiful state.

But what Raito saw was that the hobgoblin had only few hundred of health points, but resigning to his bad luck he saw Hinata who had landed behind the hobgoblin with her Gentle fist attacking stance, making a consecutive fifty or sixty strikes.

"Uzumaki drop!" Naruto rolled as he dropped down from the tree, hitting square at the hobgoblin's head.

With a little resistance, the hobgoblin disappeared in smoke.

Raito had a mouth wide open. He just realized that a group of ten to thirteen had just killed a level twenty-six monster. Not even a single point of damage. That was huge, huge.

 **[You killed a Lvl 26 Hobgoblin]**

 **You obtained 30 EXP.**

 **You obtained a club.**

 **You obtained a vial of hobgoblin blood.**

 **You obtained cloth of hobgoblin.**

 **[** **HELP** **: Experience point to the gamer has been allocated with the percentage of contribution to the challenge.]**

"Too much work, just to kill one." Shikamaru murmured

"Let's divide into groups and take them on. We can do it and also we should work towards strengthening our own groups." Raito said, his eye emitting blue light.

Raito smiled then said, "This time we will work in a group of three in our original groups. For the next three days, we will fight these goblins in teams. And for the finale, we can raid the camp using Naruto's idea."

 **Three days later**

 **[Yoshizawa Raito]**

 **[Lvl 13 Lvl 17]**

As Raito looked at his status page and the accumulated status points, he laughed happily and closed his eyes.

On midday, outside the training ground, the supervisor, as well as the academy teachers, stood in front of the student with Iruka standing ahead of them. He had a small smile hanging on his lips as he looked at his students.

"Everyone, congratulation." Iruka clapped and the group behind him also clapped.

"I am proud to see you all standing before me. Sadly out of thirteen groups, only eight groups lasted till the original time period, then two groups and two members quit the exams. So to the students, being able to stand out, I congratulate you all on passing."

Everyone who passed cheered and discussed among themselves.

"Alright, alright. Let me continue." with a loud voice, Iruka continued, "You have three days off, for rest, then we are going to have academic exams where you will pass to step foot in becoming a ninja of Konohagakure. So, everyone, I wish you luck."

Iruka stepped back and another Chūnin, who was slightly fatter came forward. "Make two line, girls and boys, then enter the cabin to take your things."

The previous thin Chūnin handed Raito his things and said in a low voice, "If you able to do three-seal Fuinjutsu then, even when someone tries to look for them, they would not be able to find anything."

Quickly giving a tip to Raito, the thin Chūnin pushed Raito out and met others. Raito shrugged then regrouped with everyone.

Raito saw that Ino was lecturing Naruto to read the books properly and not play pranks on the people and Naruto was also laughing bitterly as he accepted with everything Ino said.

 _ **After the ending at the Hokage tower.**_

Raito peeked inside the Hokage office. Seeing the elderly figure, he called out and directly went to sit on the chair.

"Raito-kun, you seem happy. Did something good happen?" Hiruzen asked with his kind smile.

"Nope, nothing. I am just happy that the exams ended. Now I can stay home and laze around for a few days." Raito replied with a thought.

"Then I will not take much of your time and go straight to the point. I want you to tell me everything that happened from the time, Mizuki and Tokiji arrived, to the point, Mizuki was captured." Hiruzen asked as one of the ANBU held a clipboard and pen ready to jot down.

"Well…." Raito dragged.

"Tell me everything and I promise you will be rewarded, not only for catching and defeating the village traitor but also recovering secrets of the village."

 **[Quest Created]**

Raito thought of accepting and focused on Hiruzen.

"We couldn't do anything about Tokiji and that scroll was fake from the beginning," Raito muttered in a low voice then explained all the happenings to Hiruzen, some points exaggerated and some points downplayed.

Hiruzen nodded and the ANBU from time to time also noted several points.

"You used a healing jutsu?" Hiruzen asked in curiosity.

"Yeah." Raito nodded.

Hiruzen took out a scroll and pointed on a part before sighing, "And Iruka told me that the healing jutsu you did was 'amazing', if not for the limitation of chakra pool, you would have healed him in an instant. I really didn't dare to believe that."

"That's what healing jutsu does right?" Raito replied simply.

His perception locking to space above, Hiruzen continued, "Raito-kun, jutsu are the wonder of the human mind, making impossible, possible. The healing jutsu you performed, how to say it, maybe I am praising it too much but it may rank in the top ten in the village."

"Top ten? Doesn't that mean it is really awesome? Jii-chan, what other top healing jutsu are there?" Raito asked in excitement.

"Hoho, maybe you have read it but my student, Tsunade has quite a name regarding healing arts." Hiruzen started touching his beard.

Head hanging down, Raito sighed, "Of course I have, but Jii-chan, you are getting too old. You are just too long-winded."

Hiruzen just laughed it off.

"She has one technique called **'The Yin Seal'** , which lets her recover in an instant. That's how powerful it was, any wound or fatal injuries healed in an instant. That technique was a wonderful feast for the eyes." Hiruzen sighed.

"Wow, for something like that to exist. I can't believe it." In his excitement, Raito just wanted to say 'Give me'.

"You will know it sooner or later but the jutsu are wonders, created by humans. In this vast continent and beyond, people hundreds of ways they use chakra to accomplish the impossible. The only limitation is the user, himself." Hiruzen sighed then added with unbound curiosity, "How about a demonstration for this old man?"

Raito paused for a moment then nodded, "Who should I perform on, then?"

"Hmm…. How about..me?" Hiruzen folded his sleeves and took out a kunai.

The ANBU were alarmed, acting quickly one of them grabbed Hiruzen's hand. But then quickly retreated with hints of fear, shown in his body.

"Jii-chan, if you do that, I am not going to demonstrate, let you bleed out and die" Raito turned his head.

A purple haired ANBU jumped down, unsheathing her sword and asked, "Then how about me?"

"NO." Raito directly gave a reply without even bothering to think.

Like a perfect cliffhanger, knocking sounds came from the door, grabbing everyone's attention. Ibuki entered the room, His big body, tanned skin and scarred face giving everyone a faint sense of pressure.

Looking at everyone in the room while pausing a bit long to Raito, Ibuki stated, "We have confirmation."

"Ibuki-oni."

Ibuki looked at the chair and his eyes twitching replied, "Little Devil".

"CAT take him into my chambers," Hiruzen ordered and CAT followed.

"Nee-"

*Glare

"CAT-san, what do you think about my jutsu?" Raito asked playfully.

"Life-saving," CAT spoke few words and kept silent.

Unable to bear the silence, Raito walked around the room to search for anything when his eyes landed on the crystal ball. Moving his hand forward, Raito touched the crystal ball.

 **Would you like to learn 'Telescope'?**

 **YES - - NO**

 **Would you like to use 'Telescope'?**

 **YES - - NO**

"Only Hokage-sama can use that crystal ball, it was said that not even the fourth was able to use it." CAT looked at Raito, shaking her head she explained from the behind explained.

"….Say what if I can use this?" Raito asked.

After a long pause, she replied, "Any jutsu of your choice."

Raito waved his hand then asked, "Even S-rank and A-ranks?"

After one more long pause, CAT shivered then replied, "Yes."

"S-Rank Jutsu, be ready, here I come." Raito cheered then pressed 'YES to use'.

Feeling the chakra leaving his body, the crystal ball shined brightly and the scenery changed.

"Its the view from Hokage monument." Raito's eye widened as the crystal ball showed the view from the Hokage monument.

 **[5 CP per second]**

Academy. The hot springs "So, that's how he peeks." Training area. The gates. 'Kotetsu Hagane' and 'Izumo Kamizuki'. Raito was even able to use his observe skill with the crystal ball.

"Stop, Raito." Hiruzen stern voice made Raito quickly cancel the connection. Hiruzen stood there with a stern face, determination in his eyes, he waved his hand and a _thud_ sound was heard.

"Activate the seal and clean the room. Label it as a Class A secret." Hiruzen ordered and everyone started working.

"Raito, we need to talk about things….but later."

Closing his eye in contemplation, he added, "Use that jutsu to disappear and go to the house. I will meet you there, stay inside and keep yourself busy….and Naruto too." as Raito was stunned for the moment, he added Naruto's name too.

Hiruzen pushed his chakra, forcing Raito to arouse out of stupor. After staring for a while, Raito muttered words and disappeared from the spot.

"Kakashi, Tenzō. Can you tell how he did that?" Hiruzen asked.

"I couldn't, Hokage-sama," Tenzō answered after a long time.

"There was a shiver in his chakra but nothing else. There was no space fluctuation that I could see," Kakashi answered but the magatama in his iris still moved as if searching frantically which caused him pain.

Hiruzen sighed, "Make someone clean this mess and be with Raito unmasked. Take people with you, celebrate or anything and keep him busy." Hiruzen ordered to whom it was concerned.

"Hai." But before disappearing, she said in a soft voice, "You never scolded him before."

Hiruzen dragged his exhausted body, sat on the main seat and lit a smoke to handle his coming nonsense.

"Sorry old friends."

Time passed and with a knock, Mariko entered the room. Her head slightly lowered, she announced, "Hokage-sama we have members of the elder council here, councilmen Mitokado Homura, councilwomen Utatane Koharu and head of the civilian council, Shimura Danzo."

Sighing lightly, Hiruzen replied, "Let them in."

A man wearing bandages, covering most of his upper part and one eye, hiding his bandaged right arm in the clothes and with a walking stick, he entered the room with two others elderly figure, one man with grayish black hair wearing glasses and one woman with grayish black hair made into a bun, held by a red hairpin.

He walked forward and stood in front of the table with two elderly figure behind him and asked, "Hiruzen, you should know why we are here?"

At the same time, Raito returned back home with tunnel vision. He just had one question in his mind. Jiji was angry, was it the scroll? Orb? Or the secrets he has been keeping?

Raito questioned himself and suddenly appeared in the house which frightened Naruto.

"Hey Raito that scared me. What happened? You look pale." Naruto looked at Raito and found that he was acting weird. Naruto grabbed Raito's hand brought him to the sofa.

Taking a huge breath, Raito calmed down and said, "Jii-chan told us not to go out, for now, he will be coming to talk with us."

Mechanically, Raito moved towards the kitchen and then began the endless journey of Raito becoming the food king.

"So that's how it rains? How simple, that teachers in the academy definitely don't know how to teach. You are definitely the best at teaching, Raito." Naruto harrumphed.

"Only if you read properly, you won't need teachers." Raito sighed as he stirred the pot. The soup gave a nice fragrance, which gave a refreshing smell.

 _ **Knock! Knock!**_

Without even needing to open the door, the door was blasted open following Anko's shouting. Following her, Yugao and Mari entered the house.

"Congratulation, you two."

Anko held alcohol bottles, big enough to go all night long.

"Its just survival exams, you know?" Naruto looked at everyone and said.

"It smells food here." Anko directly ignored Naruto and walked forward placing the alcohol bottle with care on the table and went to the kitchen top.

"Here, have some cake." Mari placed the boxes with cake on the table.

Anko took a deep breath as she started opening the lids of pots and pans.

"Jiji didn't come?" Raito asked his emotions complicated.

"What do the three of you need?" Hiruzen asked eyeing his face menacing and with the Hokage robes, making the situation even direr.

"We just wanted to know what is happening in the village," Danzo answered, his eyes still closed.

"We want in too, Hiruzen."

"We were in the same team, have some trust."

The two elderly also chimed in.

Hiruzen sighed and commanded, "Prepare" to the ANBU near him.

"I alone will handle it. There is no need for you all to involve yourself. Go back to your residence and prepare for tomorrow meeting, just like every day" Hiruzen turned around in his seat and added.

Danzo stood up and shouted, "But why did you-"

"Kill him?…. I wanted the three of you to know (standing up he stared at the three, his voice turning heavier, the killing intent flooding the room) that those little 'pests' here, I have tolerated enough."

"I just wanted to remind you that, while you two are the part of the elder council, I have the hat, I have the seat. And I have the power to do things, in my way."

"Those little birds you send here (looking at Danzo) may not return to their nest at the end of the day, returning to the ground as ashes.

"Danzo, you are representing the civilian council. Tell them, tell each and every single one of them. Any more of those little tricks and I will have to deal them without sensei's method, the old way." Hiruzen gritted his teeth as the words escaped from his mouth.

"Keep playing like you always do." Saying that he passed the three.

"Hiruzen!" Danzo struck the ground with his stick, making a loud, crisp sound.

"What?" Hiruzen replied calmly but the pressure building forced Danzo to take a few steps backward.

"Calm down, you two." the two elderly tried to placate the two.

"Hiruzen, we only came here to know who was it that made you mobilize such a large force. We may be able to help." Homura with his calm voice said.

"My old friends, I still want us to be friends till the day I see light."

Danzo gritted his teeth, even after so much of sacrifice, using Shishui's eye and the life of his trained soldier. 'Shishui's eye is not that powerful, although this eye has powerful Genjutsu capabilities, what I wanted is still not this.'

Danzo quickly exited the room and replied in a low voice, "I understand."

Homura and Koharu, walked forward standing behind Hiruzen and said, "Hiruzen, our grandchildren, thank you."

 _A few hours later._

"Hokage-sama Kabuto has disappeared. ANBU medical chief is also found dead. No other casualties." ANBU reported.

"Report to me of all the happenings," Hiruzen replied calmly as if everything was as anticipated.

"Hey just asking but is Jii-chan not coming?" Raito looked at the clock for the umpteenth time and asked making everyone feel nauseous.

"Well…. it's already seven now but you have to understand that Hokage-sama has a lot of work." This time Mari replied with an I give up face.

"He will be here. If the old man said he will be here then he will be here." Biting on the meat, she replied.

"Yes, Anko. I keep my words." A voice alerted Anko from behind.

"Eep." Anko jumped at the voice like a frightened rabbit and backed away. The meat on her hand flew in the air, which was grabbed by Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama." Mari and Yugao bowed.

"Jiji." Raito and Naruto cried out.

"You two." Hiruzen weak voice and his weary look made him look like an old weak man, making Raito somewhat sad.

"Yugao, go to the 'room', it needs you." Hiruzen waved, making Yugao act.

Yugao walked and approached the two and said with a gentle voice, "Behave, okay?" then went out.

"Anko takes Naruto inside, I want to talk to Raito alone for a moment," Hiruzen said making the room turn heavy. Nodding Anko and Naruto went inside a room.

Hiruzen took a seat in front of Raito. And Mari took a seat at the side, a stern aura emitting from her.

Hiruzen laughed and waved at Mari, asking her to calm down. Looking at Raito in front of him, Hiruzen sighed.

First, he started with Raito, "Raito, you are stupid."

"Eh?" Raito was shocked.

Hiruzen smiled and continued, "Your new skills and new training, everyone can feel the difference. The change in attitude and behavior, everyone can sense. Everyone has secrets, we don't mind but you have made many mistakes."

"Do you think that the back of the house had magical hiding power? And even if you try to hide your abilities, people will still figure it out if you show off too much. You even involved the Ino-Shika-Cho clans, making quite a large chaos in the village. You disappeared from the backyard, Kakashi who was watching with a telescope saw that and when you returned he saw you again. You need to be aware that there are Byakugan and sensors in the village, which can watch from a far distance. There are also Chūnin and Jōnin who have great eyesight. These people can be out of your range and at the same time spy on you. Science and technology have developed in the last decade, camera, TV, video recorder, there are ways to find your secret."

Letting the words sink in, Hiruzen took out a scroll, where there were multiple storage seals. Channeling chakra into a seal, a book appeared.

Picking up the book Hiruzen went through a couple of pages. Waving his hand to call Raito, Hiruzen made him sit near himself, patting Raito's head, he started, "From now on, before you use that jutsu, you will make sure to be prepared for everything. Mostly I wish if you could do it inside the house. Here. You even have the room." at the end Hiruzen gave Raito a book.

"I told you that I would be giving you an A-rank or S-rank but not, for now, you have to wait," Hiruzen whispered to Raito's ear, his voice so soothing to hear.

Hiruzen smiled then hugged Raito, "You are smart but still inexperienced but time will change that. I believe in you Raito, I believe you would be a great man and outlive me. Your name will be known through the whole elemental nation for the path you decide. Let the enemies fear when they hear your name and let your families and friends may be filled with joy when they see you. You have a long journey and you have just started, you may fall from time to time but you must never give up."

Raito was shaking greatly as he heard Hiruzen speaking. He couldn't believe how stupid he could be. Raito started cursing himself and promised that he will think of his actions. Words kept pouring and the hand patting his head felt heavy. Listening to the words, Raito felt small again, when his mistakes were just mistakes. Tears came pouring out of his eyes and his heart felt heavy.

 **A new title has been acquired.**

 **[A Seedling]**

 **\- Easier interaction with elderly and young.**

 **\- Easier gaining knowledge and passing knowledge.**

 **\- 10% Increase in Stat and skill experience points.**

 **\- Gain extra 1 stat point per level.**

 **[A Special title has been unlocked. Points gained. 250 points.]**

Releasing the boy, Hiruzen said, "Now go to your room for a while with Mari. I have something to speak with Naruto."

Raito's eye shined but still walked with Mari to his room. Upon reaching the room, Mari sealed the room with her own version of sealing techniques.

Jumping back in bed, he eyed Mari and said, "I already know about it, Mari-nee."

Mari rolled her eyes and grabbed a chair, "Just stay in the room for ten minutes."

"Shikamaru knows it too." Raito continued. "He is smart, his father is smart but a lot of people are a fool."

Sighing she crossed her legs and said, "More than half of the village is a fool, then."

"But I want to ask Mari-nee, how can someone seal a tailed beast like 'The nine tails' into a human 'Naruto'?"

Mari kept quite but seeing that Raito was still pressing forward she decided to explain it all, "The tailed beast is called bijū or Chakra Monster, they were present from a time long before the village or any civilization known. And the host that the bijū are sealed into is called Jinchūriki, the power of human sacrifice. There are nine chakra monsters going from one all the way to nine represented by the number of tails they have and so there are nine Jinchūriki altogether housing one bijū each. Just like Konoha has Naruto, the Jinchūriki for Kyūbi, there are others too."

"Like Killer B of Hachibi?" Raito asked with interest.

"Yeah, he is one of them."

"What about others?"

"We know about some due to their appearance in the third shinobi war. But others, we don't know, they have not made many appearances in public."

"Why are we not taught about that in class, Mari-nee," Raito asked seemingly confused.

"Everyone is not so understanding about this subject. But mostly it is because the civilian council rejects them."

"If you have any more question, ask away. I am feeling lazy?"

Raito closed his eyes seemingly in a deep thoroughly. Opening his eyes he asked with a heavy heart, "Just….why Naruto?"

At the ground floor, Naruto had a letter and a picture of a pregnant red-haired woman in his hand and as he read, he cried in happy tears. The doubts that clouded him, slowly disappeared. He had parents, parents who loved him, cared for him, he was not abandoned. Hiruzen hugged the crying Naruto for a long, long time. Part of Hiruzen felt relieved, he had fulfilled one of his promises, the reason he was still alive. He had feared that he couldn't live the day to give this letter to Naruto.

"Because he is an Uzumaki," Mari answered.

"Because he is an Uzumaki? Are you really telling me everything?" Raito questioned not feeling satisfied.

"Why don't you think of this as a son or daughter inheriting a family business?" Mari tried changing direction.

"What do you mean?" Raito asked.

"Before Naruto, the Jinchūriki to Kyūbi was none other than his mother Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina."

"And what about before that?"

"The wife of the first Hokage, Senju Uzumaki Kushina."

"….Damn." Raito could only curse. Every Jinchūriki was related to Hokage somehow.

After a long pause, Raito asked with a silly face, "So next Hokage is going to marry Naruto?"

There was a long pause when Raito said that. A twitching smile hung on Mari's face before laughing out loud.

Wiping her tears, she cursed. Rubbing Raito's hair, she brought out a scroll but when Raito saw that he immediately tried snatching it.

Toying with Raito, she removed the red knot on the scroll before unrolling. "Let's see."

Unrolling the scroll, there were lines and lines of characters drawn on the scroll with various circle and lines. From the simple storage seal to the more complex storage seal, looking at the complex characters, Mari sighed. Activating the chakra, the scroll rolled back and the knot was tied back.

Raito quickly snatched the scroll back and gave a dissatisfied snort. Although it looked like Raito was angry, he wasn't. This scroll was one of the research decoys he had placed in the house.

"You shouldn't keep such precious things randomly in the house," Mari said as she took out a slightly bigger scroll and placed it on the floor. Inside the scroll, there were numerous storage seals present with unique characters in it.

"I saw that your katana was broken, what did you do with it? Hit a rock? Go ahead and see if you like anyone." Mari shook her head and opened her hands, the weapon in front of her each one of different shape and size.

Looking at each one, Raito salivated.

 **[War Hammer] (Uncommon)**

 **ATK – 200**

 **Durability – 2000**

 **[Throwing Knife](Uncommon)**

 **ATK – 30**

 **Durability – 300**

 **[Katar](Uncommon)**

 **ATK – 45**

 **Durability – 1900**

 **[Ninjatō](Uncommon)**

 **ATK – 140**

 **Durability – 2800**

 **[Katana](Uncommon)**

 **ATK – 120**

 **Durability – 3000**

 **[Spear](Uncommon)**

 **ATK – 80**

 **Durability – 2500**

And there were many more. Mari sat on the ground with her scroll unrolled. Weapons stood on the scroll seal with their handles on the top, letting the observer freely try them.

"Mari-nee, you are….a walking armory." Raito looked at each and every weapon on the scroll, watching their attributes and letting out a silly laugh.

"Choose." Mari hissed.

"Um….then I choose all." Raito spread his hand indicating all weapons.

"Only one. Make your pick." Mari glared.

"Haai." Every weapon was uncommon, so Raito had no choice but to sigh and choose a substitute for his katana.

"In Konoha, we have a lot of specific techniques for Ninjatō, if you want techniques relating to katana then they are more abundant in 'Land of Iron'," Mari advised as Raito grabbed the katana.

 **[Sword Mastery Lvl 2]**

 **[Subset – Katana mastery Lvl 20]**

 **Sword with a curved, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard.**

 **Lvl 25 – Skill Locked**

Raito smiled and shook his head then grabbed the katana pulling it towards himself.

 **[Katana](Uncommon)**

 **ATK – 120**

 **Durability – 3000**

 **Special - (+5 DEX)**

 **Made by – Ayoma Mari**

 **Owner – Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Katana made by Ayoma Mari, a newly ranked blacksmith. A sharp edge with a heavy back, with a long handle two-handed attacking, is possible to deliver damage with greater force.**

 **Made using black iron….**

 **Uses**

 **Flaws**

Raito swung the katana with a gentle movement but for Mari, her heart was in pain. She had started smithing as her new hobby and these were the best weapons she could make right now. To part with her weapon, made her feel some sense of loss.

Raito felt happy with the katana he had selected then seeing the face Mari had made, Raito brought out a bowl from his inventory. A meaty smell came from the bowl, noodles as a base and covered by shredded meaty gravy with chopped scallions on the top. Handing the bowl he gave her chopsticks and a bottle of purified water.

Smelling the meaty flavor, Mari couldn't hold back. Quickly diving, she chewed, slurped and swallowed, and in minutes the bowl was all empty. Breathing out, she opened the cap of the bottle and took a sip. With a gulp, she was astonished, her chakra network was activated and sped up, she felt a trace amount of chakra recovering. Closing the cap she looked at Raito with heaps of question.

Raito smiled and started explaining about the water. Of course, most of it was from the skill itself. After learning the skills, basics about the skills will be in his brain, which is mostly about the activation of the technique itself. Then after gaining a new effect to the skill, there would be another knowledge endowment, explaining how the effect came to be.

Night came and everyone left the house leaving Naruto, Raito, and Anko alone in the house.

Raito opened the door and walked in Naruto's room, which was still lit. Naruto was sitting on his bed with a picture frame in his hand. He was trying to open the picture frame but was failing to do so.

Raito walked forward and snatched the picture frame turning it around and opening it before giving it back to Naruto. In his regular orange clothes, which was now a little dirty, Naruto cleaned the photo of the red-haired women with extreme care and inserted it in the frame. After cleaning the table Naruto placed the photo frame in the middle of the table.

"She is my mom." Naruto voice cracked in the deep of night.

"Mm." Raito simply replied before walking back.

"I have a….a big fox inside me." Naruto with is head down and a weak voice said it to Raito.

"The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox." Raito smiled and continued, "But still you are ramen loving Naruto. I know what sealing techniques are, don't compare me with those stupid people." With that Raito closed the door.

Raito walked down the stairs where Anko was standing in anticipation. Happily walking forward, she grabbed Raito and turned him around. Facing him she spoke, "Take me there."

Tilting his head as saying he was confused, Raito asked, "Where?"

"To where you disappear," Anko spoke with a bit of sternness in his voice.

"Jii-chan asked you?" Raito asked with a strange tone.

Anko didn't know what to say but decided to tell the truth. "Yeah he did but I want to know too. Before he told us not to ask so we didn't ask."

The notification didn't arrive and he didn't find any hint of a lie in Anko. But what could he see with his low level to detect the lie? So kicking it out of his mind, Raito smiled happily and said, "Okay".

She was wearing a dark blue top and pants with lots of seals, which were skin tight. Hiding them, she was wearing a dark overcoat.

Extending his hands, Raito grabbed Anko's shoulder and activated the skill. Another second later, Raito and Anko appeared in a deep forest with towering trees and blue skies with two moons.

Ignoring her, Raito walked and reached a branch, playing with Midori happily. Anko also did her work scouting the area, finding monsters and killing them in a blink of an eye.

After some time had passed, Raito felt bored. So he searched for Anko and walked towards her. Standing on top of a branch, Raito sighed as he watched the scene.

Anko dance as she made cuts after cuts. The group of hobgoblin walked forward to attack but would be sent flying away, instead they would get two or three cuts every time. But they knew no fear, based on their memory they attacked the women. Acting on desire and instinct, the continued to fight.

Raito felt a little angry at what Anko was doing. Earlier when they went for the nest, Raito used a lot of exploding talisman and with help of Naruto clones destroyed the hobgoblin base in an instant.

"Anko-nee, come back. I wanna go and sleep." Raito called out.

Anko stopped and with a dragon fire jutsu burned them all to a crisp.

Raito gave up at that moment. Huffing, he turned around, ignoring Anko all the way. Taking out a bowl of noodles, he ate it.

"Oi, what happened?" Anko questioned the sullen Raito.

Days quickly passed by, Naruto and Raito enjoyed the days by training, eating and reading. Raito completely forgot certain someone as his days were filled with joys. Slowly one by one Raito's stats increased considerably and he considered himself as strongest in the current batch of students after comparing status with everyone. In this period of time, what Raito focused more, were his chakra pool and Fuinjutsu.

 _ **At the Hokage tower.**_

CAT knelt in front of the Hokage desk as she reported, "Raito may have some surprise in the coming academy exams. He spoke of a new type of Fuinjutsu."

"That kid." Hiruzen threw the hat on the table and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No worries, make sure Iruka is accompanied by ANBU tomorrow. No matter what I would like to see what he has." Opening the drawer, Hiruzen grabbed a purple patterned scroll with a red string and gave it to CAT.

"I did promise. But…. I have a feeling that I would not be able to give him that personally." Hiruzen added with a weak smile.

"Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen shook his head then took out another scroll, "He never showed me his healing skill, check how good it is." lighting his pipe Hiruzen looked at the orange glow.

"Only if my students were capable." Hiruzen turned around and watched the bustling village.

Early morning on Wednesday students filled the class, without making a single noise. Two papers with a pen in front of them. A serious aura filled the classroom making most of the students nervous. Iruka stood with two other Chūnin by his side, watching students with their vulture eyes.

"I will say it only once, listen carefully. Your first exam is the questions in front of you which deals with Math, History, geography, language and Shinobi code of conduct. For a total of a hundred marks, you have two hours and fifteen minutes. Then for your practicals, you will have shuriken and kunai throwing, then Genjutsu breaking followed by Taijutsu, then we will be ending with Ninjutsu, which will compromise for another hundred marks. Exams will begin from nine and end by three."

Iruka voice was met by the nodding of students. He continued, "I will list out the rule and you will follow them. Number one – no cheating. Number two – You cannot ask anything. Number three – fill the boxes with answers and tick mark the multiple choice. If I find any of you cheating, I will be deducting marks, but only once. Then next time, you will be thrown out. This exam will determine when you will become a ninja, so be aware."

 _ **Ting! Ting! Ting!**_

The metal rod hit the bell making heavy noise.

Looking at the clock, Iruka shouted, "Turn your papers and start."

Heat flared, students picked up their pen and flipped the papers.

Raito went through one question after another, filling the box full of the perfect answer. "Its surprisingly easy." he yawned.

"Ehh!? So easy." Naruto cried out.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted. "Shut up."

Glaring back at Raito, Naruto went back writing answers.

Raito chuckled and continued filling his answers, failing nearly all of his multiple choice questions to prevent topping the exam. After finishing everything, he looked around and saw Shikamaru already sleeping and Chōji copying him, Sasuke glaring at the paper then scratched a number. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino tried their best to finish everything perfectly.

Everyone below level ten tried their best to stock up the answers, while everyone having INT below fifteen had a problem to even complete their papers.

'She is all patched up.' Raito looked at Sakura and frowned lightly.

Spinning his pen, Raito yawned and looking at the clock, half an hour more left to end.

 **[Chakra Sense]**

 **[Fast thinking]**

Once again, Raito felt the sense of detachment, observing as a third person point of view. Going forward Raito standing beside Iruka he watched everyone fighting against questions.

 _ **Ting! Ting! Ting!**_

"Pens down," Iruka shouted and the three Chūnin started collecting answer papers.

"You have a forty-five-minute break. Practicals from twelve, now go." saying that Iruka left the room with others.

As soon as the Chūnin teachers had finished collecting the papers, Naruto who was in front, behaving nicely, attacked Raito. The conclusion? Naruto was thrown out of the room, directly.

"Damn you, Raito."

Everyone left the room except for Sasuke and Raito who stood in direct opposition to each other.

Scratching his head Raito turned around to leave the room.

"Wait," Sasuke called out.

Raito also accepted and turned around. "What does the great Uchiha Sasuke wants?"

"After exams…. let's fight," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Raito rolled his eyes then explained, "We are going to a barbecue house, which is quite famous right now to party."

Sasuke frowned as he heard about it. "I am way stronger than before. Let me show you how much I have improved," he shouted, shouted for his desire, desire to fight, improve and be better.

"Let's meet sometime later." Raito frowned slightly but exited the room.

On the academy grounds, everyone was discussing the exams, some worried and some happy. And there were students who didn't care, such type was also divided into two kinds, one who don't have any hope and others who don't care for the marks.

Hinata opened the lunch boxes dividing them to the one surrounding her, with a sweet smile hung on her face. Naruto glared as he saw Raito coming but Chōji waved his hand. It was more like a picnic in the lands of death. The students who were around them saw what they were doing, whispered among themselves, creating much noise.

Ignoring them Raito sat on the cloth and took a box placed in his direction. Many students were eyeing them, making Raito fell quite difficult to eat.

Annoyed he commented, "Aish, how sad, future ninja." before eating, Raito laughed happily. His ridiculing tone made everyone mad but didn't take action.

A small pup jumped and arrived near Hinata and yipped.

"Akamaru?"

Hinata gave Akamaru some meat, which made him happy. Akamaru jumped and disappeared with meat in his mouth.

But a few moments later Kiba who dragged Shino with him arrived near the group of Raito and sat down.

"Hey, do you have any extra, we forgot to bring ours," Kiba asked in a rather straight forward way.

Raito ignored Kiba and Shino as a way of showing his anger towards Sasuke. Hinata looked through her boxes but didn't find anything, most of the food had been eaten by Chōji alone. With others also having their fill, there was nothing left. Hinata shook her head, which made Kiba a little sad.

Unable to tolerate Kiba's and Akamaru's sad face and whimpering, he brought out a few lunch boxes and gave it to them. Moments later they finished everything and even went as far as to lick the box clean.

"I am sorry for my manners but I have to say that the taste is really good." Shino licked his chopsticks and complimented.

"Man, you got some great food. If only we had some alcohol." Kiba patted his stomach with one hand and with another player with Akamaru.

"Alcohol?" Naruto looked at Kiba with confusion.

"You drink, Kiba?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Everyone in my family does. Even Akamaru had a lick before." Kiba laughed as he explained.

Scrolling through his inventory Raito brought out a couple of rice balls and gave it to Shino. "Give it to your teammate, he likes it."

Shino held the rice balls and looked at Raito for a few moments before walking away. When Shino was on the corner of his eye, Raito pulled out a camera and followed him.

"Oi Raito, watcha' doing?" Kiba seeing the abnormal behavior asked immediately.

Raito didn't answer but activated his stealth skill and took turns around the tree. After much turning, Raito completely disappeared. The smell also disappeared which shocked Kiba a bit.

Hiding in the bushes, Raito held the camera, one eye going through the small hole. Index finger on the button, which was trembling, ready to take actions. And in front of him was Sasuke, silently eating the rice balls.

"Hehe, I am letting you be a part of my great plan."

 _ **Snap! Click!**_

Sasuke who was biting into his onigiri, jumped up and frantically looked around. He knew what that sound was, that was the sound of incoming disaster. He remembered a few months ago he had heard the same sound, later he found the photos of himself exercising early morning. Then the second time it was his swimming, then shuriken throwing and so on. So when he heard that devilish sound, he quickly searched around.

"Raito. Where are you?"

"Don't you dare."

"I am warning you."

Raito couldn't hold back and let out a laugh.

"Oops." Raito immediately abandoned and ran with all his might. Immediately taking out a marble from his inventory and changed its shape to look like a camera.

Running around the grounds Raito hid the 'camera' behind the tree and under a couple of rock slabs.

Sasuke saw the abnormality in Raito's running, so, he searched around and found the 'camera' and destroyed it, throwing it to the ground. Laughing wildly, he stepped on the broken 'camera'.

But to others, the scene was quite confusing. What everyone saw was, Sasuke throwing a rock to the ground before stepping it.

"Damn my camera." Raito cried out grabbing Sasuke's attention, which made Sasuke start chasing Raito once again.

 **[Yoshizawa Raito]**

 **CP – 2000/3300**

"That one seal took a total of thousand Chakra." Raito sighed and continued running away.

Watching Sasuke smirk and go his way, Raito let out an evil smile.

Naruto clapped Raito's shoulder and dragged him to the academy training ground.

Later.

"Yoshizawa Raito, five shuriken, five kunai." The Chūnin instructor gave Raito shuriken and kunai, then stood by the side.

Raito felt the shuriken and kunai then without further ado threw them in succession, hitting seven inside the marks, the three hitting slightly to the side.

"Seven out of Ten for shuriken and kunai. Pass." Announcing the result Chūnin instructor asked for the next one to come forward.

Sasuke watched from the back with a blank look then ignored it.

As Raito retreated back, he heard the girl hawkers talking.

"I knew it, only Sasuke-kun can do it."

"Yeah, only Sasuke-kun has full marks in shuriken and kunai throwing."

"Sasuke-kun is the best."

"That Raito will never as good as Sasuke-kun."

Girls squealed with zeal, making the academy training ground noisy. Hearing the girls, Raito's face twitched.

Then Raito stood in front of the member from Genjutsu squad and waited for a long time for Chūnin instructor to announce.

"Top for Genjutsu detection and breaking."

Raito then fought with Chūnin instructor with weaker strikes and holds, which made Chūnin instructor for the Taijutsu to curse at Raito for not trying.

Sighing in Raito's action, he announced, "Needs more training in Taijutsu. Passable for Taijutsu."

Everything else was finished, ready for his Ninjutsu test, Raito walked inside the classroom and stood in front of the teachers seated in the bench.

 **[Umino Iruka]**

 **[? ANBU]**

Raito watched the ANBU in confusion, for a really long time when Iruka coughed lightly.

"Yoshizawa Raito, perform a clone technique, then body replacement technique and lastly a transformation," Iruka said for the umpteenth time today.

"Okay." Not even weaving a hand sign, Raito already performed the basic three and waited.

"Congratulations, Raito. You did well and if I add marks from this, then you will be the overall fourth of this batch." Iruka smiled happily and gave him a forehead protector.

Raito accepted happily and again waited.

"Then, if there is a technique you wish to show, you may." the ANBU from the side voiced out.

"Okay." Raito made a half ram seal and activated his chakra. And they waited and waited for a long time.

"Raito, don't joke around." Iruka slammed his table and shouted.

"Iruka?" an old heavy but kind voice called Iruka. Astonished Iruka immediately came to attention and greeted Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama?" the ANBU at the side frowned and called out but 'Hiruzen' didn't answer.

Activating the seal, he called out, "Hokage-sama?"

"Jackal, that's a….. Genjutsu. Bring Raito upstairs." a voice sounded from the intercom at the ear.

Jackal grabbed Iruka and passed chakra, freeing Iruka from the Genjutsu.

Coming out of the daze, Iruka sat down and penned down what happened. "That was beyond an academy student," Iruka commented.

Scribbling down in the register, Iruka grabbed a new Hitai-ate from the small box and gave it to Raito.

Raito grabbed the Hitai-ate and felt its heaviness. Quickly Raito wore it on his forehead and smiled happily. "Iruka-sensei, first step, complete." with a v sign and a hearty smile, Raito announced.

Jackal who was sitting down, grabbed Raito's hand while saying, "Hokage-sama wants to see you." Then went out to tear away a piece of paper, then went upstairs.

Entering the room Raito sat on his usual chair and Hiruzen on his main seat, a Fuinjutsu talisman in front of him.

Hiruzen's voice trembled, "What is this?"

Raito smiled happily then said, "You can unseal it."

"Then I will." Hiruzen picked up an empty scroll, opened it and placed it under the tag. Biting his finger, he placed it on the character seal. Chakra pulsed through and the character deformed, the ink spread covering the whole of the white of the scroll.

Shaking his head, Hiruzen burned the scroll.

"Jii-chan the scroll was small, you need a 'plus three size' scroll," Raito said after everything was done.

"Hmm…. Raito would you contribute this to the village?" Hiruzen asked.

"….Should I?" Raito asked back.

"If you contribute this, I can give you things related to Fuinjutsu and sometime jutsu that is even better than this." indirectly saying 'definitely you must'.

"Okay, I will come sometime later. We are going to a barbecue house."

Hiruzen smiled happily and let go of Raito.

"Kakashi be prepared. This type of sealing techniques…..should be researched more." Hiruzen called Kakashi.

Then taking out a kunai he gave it Kakashi, "One day, sometime in future, he can have it. You decide."

"Hai." Kakashi took the unique kunai and stored it in the pouch.

"Hokage-sama….I don't want to be rude but….the way you are acting nowadays…."

"Kakashi I know in the future that he will be powerful. He has already shown signs of becoming strong but I don't know if I will last that long." Hiruzen's weak and heavy voice made it hard for Kakashi to hear.


	28. Chapter 27 – Anger or Tantrum

**Chapter 27 – Anger or Tantrum**

Raito and Shikamaru looked at each other with a helpless look, then at the food served at the table and sighed. Scratching his head, Shikamaru asked, "We have one more test to become real Genins. So why are we partying now?"

The room was already paid for and the food was also served. So there was no turning back now. Thinking like that Raito teased, "Shika, this party is to thank Kami-sama that Naruto didn't fail the exams today."

Hearing that Naruto quickly came to realization and pounced on Raito.

"You said a bunch of things would come in exams. So I studied extra hard but what came were easy questions. I could have passed the exams without studying so much book. Dattebayo." Naruto attacked Raito and made a large fuss.

Tolerating for a while, Raito quickly pushed back Naruto with a single move and said with a stern tone, "You passed because you studied."

"But-"

"No buts." Punching back, Raito continued. "You failed the last two exams and you are still not convinced?"

Shikamaru looked lazily at the two before sitting down on his seat. With a quick movement, the door was opened and everyone else from the group walked inside. Chōji ignored the two fighting and took a seat near Shikamaru, chopsticks in his hand ready to start anytime.

Ino looked at the two and a frown started forming. Waving to Hinata, Ino caught Raito and forcefully made him sit. Hinata also used her 'Gentle Fist' and dragged Naruto to her side.

"Ungrateful Naruto, I helped you pass the exams. I helped you!" With a harrumph, Raito also held his chopsticks.

Naruto was going to shout but with Ino glaring at him, Naruto also picked up his chopsticks.

Everyone picked up their chopsticks and prayed for the food on the table.

Ino looked at the door and sighed. She had called Sakura, wishing her to join the party. Smiling a little sadly, she picked up a sliced beef and placed it on the heated panel.

Just then a knock came from the door and Sakura voice can be heard. "Ino?"

Jumping out of her seat, Ino opened the door and saw Sakura wearing a light pink dress having a branching pattern.

Everyone inside the room looked at Sakura and had a confusing face.

Ino brought Sakura inside and they sat beside each other.

"Now I think about it. This table is a bit long, why is that, Naruto?" Raito who was eating looked at Naruto and questioned.

Naruto ignored Raito and continued eating his food.

Raito frowned but before he could speak, few knocks from the door grabbed everyone's attention.

This time it was Naruto who opened the door. And it was Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke, who walked inside under the dumfounded gaze of Raito.

"Why?" Raito gritted his teeth and asked. He wanted to ask more but he could only ask in a word.

"Because it is more fun with a bigger group." Naruto answered cheerfully.

Everyone greeted one another and chatted. Sitting in a group, making noise and ate to their heart's content. The hostess brought more food as time passed.

While others were eating happily and talking about things no one cared, Sasuke barely ate anything, but from time to time took glances at everyone, especially Raito.

Raito snatched another meat piece from Chōji's plate and ate while laughing happily. Chōji's angry face and his rampage caused Raito to smile more and more.

"Sasuke-san…" Shino saw that Sasuke had put down his chopsticks and was staring at Raito intensely.

Raito who had already sensed Sasuke looking at him chose to ignore him and continue his relaxing time.

Hinata was happy putting food in Naruto's bowl and Naruto was also happily eating the best pieces from all the meat. Feeling embarrassed, Naruto also looked around and found a nice looking meat piece and placed it on Hinata's plate. Hinata looked at what Naruto did, she blushed a bit and smiled, then happily ate the piece.

Ino chatted with Sakura while Sakura stole glances of Sasuke from time to time. Ino always had something to talk about, whether it was about the adulterous couple or a priest from the temple.

Kiba and Chōji ate like today was the last day of the world, eating merrily, finishing the plates. In front of them, the plates stacked one after another like a small mountain.

Sasuke calm face frowned, little by little and after it reached his limits, Sasuke banged the table and stood up. Pointing at Raito, Sasuke called, "Raito I challenge you. Fight me!"

Raito who was talking and eating happily frowned and looked at Sasuke with a little dissatisfaction. "Sit down and eat your food, Sasuke. You need enough energy to train to defeat me." Raito smirked.

"Take it seriously, Raito. I don't have time to waste at this little party, celebrating for something so simple. This is stupid, partying. I am a lot stronger than I was before-." Sasuke with anger shouted.

"Oi." Raito shouted and banged the table with a little anger. "I already told you that we will spar when we have free time. Not today, not tomorrow but definitely sometime next week." With a long stare and a leveled gaze, Raito added, "I have things that I want to do. I will train and have spars but I don't want my life to be filled with training only. I want things that I want to do and those things will not end because you say so." His loud voice made the silence, even more eerie.

Sasuke who was seething calmed down and said, "If you are done playing around with these weaklings than come find me on Uchiha training grounds."

Raito in anger jumped straight up and faced Sasuke, pointing he shouted, "You arrogant prick!"

"Come, I will be at the Uchiha training ground as always." Sasuke with a smirk left the room.

Raito wanted to move but Shikamaru had already placed Raito in a strong shadow bind. But Raito was still trembling, making it clear that Raito was stronger than Shikamaru right now.

"Stop it. You will just fall in his trap and end up fighting him." Shikamaru advised.

"It's not me who will be losing anyway." Raito again tried breaking the shadow paralysis.

A strange scene happened when Sakura was glaring at Raito. Raito suddenly punched in the air then fell down with a thud.

"At last."

In his struggle, Raito heard Sakura banging the table next.

"Sakura?"

"How can you say bad things to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura roared.

"You have no right to talk with Sasuke-kun like that." Her voice reaching a peak.

Sakura's tone and words made all the eyes in the room to look at her with a bit of dissatisfaction.

"What rights do I have?" Raito chuckled after recovering.

"I will do whatever I want. Why should I care about some rights? What is he? Is he some kind of god? Or Devil?" Raito asked his eyes menacing. His voice mixed with chakra scaring Sakura.

"Raito!" Ino shouted dispelling the Genjutsu.

The room went to a strange silence. The only sound that was heard was chewing, coming from Chōji. "Meat is going to get worse, eat first then everything else."

Sakura ran out followed by Ino, who looked at Raito for a while before leaving.

Naruto sat there on one end with silence, held back by Hinata.

Shino and Kiba too stood up, gave an apology then exited the room.

After everything was over, Raito let out a deep breath then again started eating.

"I-I am sorry. I didn't know something like this would happen." Naruto sobbed.

Shikamaru fell back and closed his eyes, "What a drag."

"That's what happens when we try to bring that prick with us." Raito chewed more vigorously.

"If we remove his annoying personality, bad attitude towards others, the look telling others that he is superior and his extreme desire to train. Then I guess he would not be a bad person." Chōji commented on making Shikamaru and Raito chuckle.

"If he didn't open his mouth, it would have been great." Raito said putting down his chopsticks then standing up he added, "Jiji asked me to be at Hokage tower. Chōji is paying today." Then disappeared from the room.

Everyone else left in the room exchanged glances and sighed.

Raito walked towards the Hokage tower while looking at the stars. How many stars are there in the sky? One, two, three…millions in coming, like drops of water in an ocean.

As Raito reached the Hokage tower, most of the anger had subsided and now he could think straight. Walking towards the office, he saw that ninja wearing Chūnin flak jacket were walking around, some in groups while others worked individually. Everyone gave young Raito a look but didn't stop him.

Hokage office was strangely silent today. Raito couldn't see Mariko who always sat on the front desk and gave him a small smile. But sensing nothing out of line, Raito decided to just walk in.

"Jiji." Entering the room he called out to Hiruzen, who was smoking in leisure.

With a lazy turn and slow movement, Hiruzen kept the pipe on the table, then took out a talisman. The talisman was the same that Raito had used in the academy exams, which was previously all damaged beyond repair.

"Raito-kun, do you know what this is?" waving the talisman paper in his hand.

"That is my seal work." After confirming with his 'Observe' skill, Raito answered.

Hiruzen waited then pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You sealed a jutsu in a piece of paper. A paper."

"From the way you speak, I guess it is really, really important or really, really dangerous." Raito hesitated then said.

Hiruzen looked at the boy then sighed, "Raito, I have told you about 'The Yin Seal' and you know from the academy, the 'Flying Thunder God' of the Fourth Hokage. What do you think is common in them?"

Raito tilted his head then said, "Well, they are both high-level jutsu and well…uhh…"

Seeing that Raito was stuck, he nodded and answered for him, "They are both Fuinjutsu and made by the Uzumaki."

"So?" Raito asked in confusion.

"The Uzumaki village is no more. They are destroyed." Hiruzen announced.

Raito's face turned ugly. Feeling nauseous he asked, "Then Naruto is…"

"Naruto, very well, may be one of the few surviving Uzumaki in the continent."

"But why? Why would anyone?"

"Because of fuinjutsu and their alliance with us in the war."

A bit dumbfounded, he asked, "Fuinjutsu?"

"Yes, Fuinjutsu. The Uzumaki clan were the allies of the hidden leaf, from the point of establishment of the village. We have a long history with them and as Mito-sama got married to Hashirama-sama, our bonds were even more strengthened. We were bestowed with their vast knowledge of fuinjutsu. The explosion seals, reinforcement seals, supporting seals, telescope jutsu, bijū sealing techniques, the flying thunder god and many others. All of them were given to us by the Uzumaki clan and there are many more which are still being researched, but only by a few."

After a very long pause, digesting the new information, Raito asked, "Jii-chan, how did they all die?"

"…Raito." It looked like Hiruzen was unwilling to answer.

"Jii-chan, if you don't tell me I will find it on my own." With strong determination, Raito stared back at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen did a little staring contest with Raito then sighed, "What I am about to tell you is village Class-B secret, known to the specific percent of the ninja in the village. Do you still wish to know?"

 **[Ruined Island – Quest 2]**

"I do." Raito announced with determination.

"Before you know what happened, let it be known that you may not act in any way using this reason."

Raito nodded in understanding the hidden turn in words.

"In the second shinobi war, the leaf village was in trouble. We had our village surrounded by all sides. Our strongest were on the war fields, trying their best to protect us but the power of many against one is always with the many winning. We were surrounded and in danger, we thought that it was the end of our village. But then the brothers and sisters from Uzumaki clan came to help us. They sent their strongest and killed hundreds of thousands of enemy ninja with their small number. Although, the Uzumaki had a whole village the clan itself had no more than a few hundreds. They came in like the wind and used jutsu of devastating power, helped in healing our people and wiping out the enemies. But, after two nights of defending, a piece of news came which shook the Uzumaki and us equally. The Uzushiogakure, home village of the Uzumaki clan, were attacked by groups of villages. When we heard about that, we urged that they should go and defend their own village. Do you know what did they say?"

Hiruzen looked at Raito who was in tears and nails digging to his skin. Raito furiously shook his head and waited.

"We are comrades, we leave no one behind in danger, even if it means we put ourselves in danger."

"Then with our ninjas returning from the front lines, we were able to successfully defend our village…But for the Uzushiogakure, we received the news that…everyone in the village died. Our village was also in ruin, almost half of our forces were dead and half had varying degree injuries. The Uzumaki ninjas left the leaf village to pursue the killers…. I was there…I was Hokage at that time. I asked them to stay but they asked me for one thing and one thing only…to just let the survivor of the Uzushiogakure live peacefully in the leaf village." Hiruzen pressed the table desk a little hard with his finger causing a deep dent to be formed.

"That's stupid, stupid…killing everyone because they are too powerful. Stupid."

"We went after everything was over and what we saw, terrified us… only three hundred of Uzumaki clan had killed almost a hundred thousand. On the western part of the island in the steep mountain, there rest the three hundred members of the Uzumaki clan. As for the hundred thousand of the enemies, their ashes never got to reach their homes." Hiruzen eyes turned cold as he ended.

"Just a few hundred going against hundred thousand…" Raito murmured.

"In the third shinobi world war, 'Yellow Flash', 'Red Death', 'Leaf Princess' and 'Mad Sage' went on a killing spree, killing thousands from Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri. The fourth used the Flying Thunder God from the Uzumaki Clan to kill a whole army of Iwa Shinobi. 'Red Death' with her ungodly swordsmanship and fuinjutsu skills destroyed the Kiri."

"Flying Thunder God is a Fuinjutsu?" Raito asked, just a word more he would have asked for it.

"…Yes."

"Follow me." Hiruzen stood up and walked inside his training room then through a small door at the corner of the room.

Raito followed Hiruzen in a daze with a question in his mind, 'Why something so important was never taught in the academy?'

Inside there was another door which had candles lit on the side of the door. Opening the door, Raito saw a long narrow room with candles after every few steps and a table made up of wood attached to a side of the room but surprisingly there were no seats. A few potted plants and pictures of the Hokage with their wives. Strangely, the second had not married and so there was no photo of his wife. There were photo frames kept at one corner of the room but no photos, presumably they are to be used to frame the photos of the coming Hokage.

"No one cleaned this room for past hundred years, no one changed the candle ever nor had anyone extinguished the candle. From the very first day of the creation of its room, the only thing done here was making seals." Hiruzen explained.

"Amazing." Raito gasped as he watched in fascination.

 **[You have entered a 'Unique' Dungeon.]**

 **[Not having 'Senju' 'Uzumaki' 'Sarutobi' and 'Namikaze' bloodline has decreased your total stats by 20%.]**

 **[Fuinjutsu has been boosted by 20%.]**

 **[Preservation Seal]**

 **[Fire Ignition Seal]**

 **[Fortification Seal]**

 **[Humidity Control Seal]**

 **[Temperature Control Seal]**

There were dozens of seals placed inside the room. One after another they were all made for controlling everything inside the room. To maintain this small world just like it was the day before.

Raito went to one seal after another adding them to his directory.

Hiruzen watched in fascination as Raito went to one seal after another, the scene had reminded of himself when he was first brought to this small but amazing room. Kakashi had quietly arrived and stood beside Hiruzen watching Raito.

"It's going to take time, right?" Kakashi asked still staring at Raito.

"When I was first brought to this room by Mito-sama, I was even more…childish. This room is that fascinating." Hiruzen chuckled.

Kakashi placed a scroll on the wooden table then unscrolled it, extending it to the other end. Raito gave Kakashi a slide glance but continued his work.

Reading different kinds of Fuinjutsu books and also with the help of the gamer power, had helped Raito be better than anyone at the same level.

"Wow, so many new seal and also so much variety."

"That's right, we all have different style by which we use sealing techniques. These seals are…. Let's say edited as new stronger seals can replace them." Hiruzen explained from time to time.

"That aside, do you want to start, Raito-kun? Everything is ready, we are just waiting for you." Hiruzen placed the pot of specialized ink and a fine brush on the side.

"Say Jii-chan, does Kakashi-sensei really use a thousand jutsu?" Raito asked randomly.

"What say you Kakashi?" Thinking for a while Hiruzen, turned and asked Kakashi.

"I use a variety of jutsus but I have preferences." Kakashi answered.

Standing on the right corner of the room. Raito held the brush in his hand, dipping into the ink. He began drawing seals, each seals consuming a small amount of chakra.

Dividing the seal work into three parts. Chakra Storage, Jutsu formula and lastly specification.

Chakra storage took the smallest space, which is in a circular or a square pattern. The more detailed the pattern was, the more chakra it could store.

The Jutsu formula is simply an interpretation of jutsu in an equation. This is simply not possible without the gamer power. The Uzumaki clan who had made the flying thunder god and many others were the most amazing that Raito could think off. Without the cheat powers, if someone is able to do the impossible, what could you say?

"You are nearly empty." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, let's stop for now." Finishing the last of the jutsu formula. Raito sat down and entered meditation.

Kakashi didn't stop but continued using his Sharingan. And after what he saw, Kakashi seriously thought to want to give up and become a normal farmer for the rest of his life.

Raito was nearly full again in fifteen minutes.

"Next is the specification." For this, Raito made a weird and complex seal, then urged his mental chakra, which had a blue color into the weird pattern. The pattern was then quickly filling with black ink.

"Now what we are going to do next is…"

"There is more?" Hiruzen and Kakashi asked simultaneously.

Raito again went into meditation and filled the chakra level once more. Then taking out three scrolls he placed them on the bigger scroll. One on top of the chakra storage, another on the jutsu formula and lastly on the specification.

Raito poured the chakra on the first scroll then controlling the chakra so that it does not collide with other parts compressed the whole of the chakra storage into one seal.

Then again the same action is done to jutsu formula and specification.

There were now three seals namely – 'Energy', 'Ghost' and 'Knowledge'.

The first scroll was now empty and the three smaller scrolls had one seal each. Placing a yellow talisman paper on top of three, Raito manipulated his chakra and compressed the three into one single talisman.

 **[Sealed Jutsu – False surrounding] (Special Rare)**

 **A special sealing formula able to produce the sealed jutsu, 'False Surrounding'.**

 **Effect – Cast Stored Jutsu**

 **Made by – Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Owner – Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Flaws**

 **Clicking on the flaws Raito was quickly angered.**

 **Flaws**

 **1\. Breaking the flow of making process caused the item to be imperfectly made.**

 **2\. Chakra consumption to activate is too high.**

 **3\. Jutsu formula is imperfect.**

 **4\. The intention is not clear.**

 **5\. Chakra storage not big enough.**

 **6\. Seal character does not match.**

Quickly closing the tab, Raito controlled his breathing.

Hiruzen held the talisman in his hand, then after a period of time, he activated it.

What followed was a solid mirage of himself standing in front of him, giving a warm smile.

"It's good." Hiruzen tried touching the mirage but failed to do so.

Exhaustion in his face Raito gave a weak smile then said, "Jii-chan I am going home."

"Wait, Raito." Hiruzen immediately stopped Raito then gave him a bottle of water

"Yes?" Raito grabbed the bottle and looked in confusion.

"Kakashi is going to try and recreated it, okay?" Hiruzen explained.

"Like right now?" Raito asked a bit dumbfounded.

"He has Sharingan after all and he was once called a genius, as I called you now."

"Mm."

"Raito watch carefully the magic of Sharingan." Hiruzen who stood beside Raito said softly.

Replicating the same actions as Raito did, Kakashi finished all of it in one go. Kakashi's penmanship was faster than Raito's and his chakra pool big enough to complete it in one go.

"One flaw down." Raito watched the tab in front of him and with a notepad cut the first number.

"Sharingan can remember everything the user had seen and also recall with clear vision." Hiruzen explained.

"Another flaw down." Raito counted again.

"Kakashi himself has very good control over his chakra. Of course, good chakra control is one of the requirements for Jōnin promotion."

"Three." Raito counted, then closed his eyes.

'I am comparing with the wrong group.' A thought popped in Raito's mind.

"Let's try it." Hiruzen nodded towards Kakashi.

Half Ram seal. "Activate".

One Sarutobi Hiruzen was facing another with a serious face. After enough time had passed Hiruzen turned, then Kakashi deactivated the seal and gave it to Hiruzen.

"Kakashi can you see through it?"

"Yes." Kakashi replied simply.

Raito watched the whole thing, his breaths heavy. After a few minutes of stupor, Raito took a few of the books from the bookshelf and disappeared from the spot.

"Kid's angry."

"Maybe we should have waited till he went home." Kakashi stared at the spot where Raito disappeared and said.

"…No need, if he takes it as a lesson, he will grow up faster." Hiruzen paused for a long time before replying. 'A gem is cut hundreds of times and polished thousand times.'

Sitting on the toilet seat, Raito watched the whole video again and again…and again. In the end, he sighed, long and hard. In class when you are best at a subject for a long time but suddenly a new student comes and topples you. Raito was feeling something like that.

"Only I can make them with the help of gamer powers." Raito reassured himself.

Clenching his fist he added to himself. "Sharingan, Byakugan, I have to find a way against you all."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Raito open the door. Damn! Open it." Naruto cried out.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Raito pushed the door open and walked out. Naruto ran in and closed the door then let out a big breath.

"Hey, I will be going out. I may be a little late." Raito shouted for Naruto to hear then left the house.

Standing on the balcony of an old building and wearing a pitch night black cloak, and a wooden mask, which looked a bit more demonic.

The demon mask-wearing person, looked down to see twenty or thirty girls of the last two semester.

Chuckling evilly, Raito walked forward making his presence known. Using chakra to change his voice, he called out. "Welcome, dear guest in a once in a three-month auction of the old building."

"We, this auction, has photos and information, just like always. But! As this will be our last sale, we will be giving album of ¬photos and information book, more complete than any of our last sales."

"We advise the customers to group up because it will be…PRICY!"

The group of girls made noise then crisscrossed forming groups. Immediately three groups were formed.

Seeing that Raito smiled.

A girl with ordinary features stepped forward and raised her hand, "Can we have someone verify the authenticity of what you are saying?"

"Hehe, bold enough. Come, come, dare step up and come." Adding Genjutsu to his voice Raito called out.

A girl wearing a black half mask, covering her mouth walked forward and in few moments reached the balcony. Looking at the demonic mask and the night black cloak, she cowered a bit but stood straight.

Raito took out two books from his inventory and gave them to her.

The girl flipped through a couple of pages of the album and her eyes brightened. When she was about to turn further, she felt a cold metal touching her neck.

"W-What are you do-doing?" she shook in fear.

"You have already seen, what you should see." Raito voice was icy making the girl shiver.

Taking back the album, Raito pointed to the notes.

The girl went through a couple of paragraphs and her shoulder raised and she quickly went through a couple of pages without reading. The paragraph was full and the first sentence of every paragraph was different noting different timelines.

Her eyes shining with brilliant light, she looked at the Raito in front of her then at the crowd below. Then she nodded furiously shouting, "This is gold."

"Now stop right there, little missy." Raito grabbed the notes and then placed them in an earthen stand.

"Shall we start?" He asked after which loud noise erupted.

All but one group shouted. One of the girls from the silent group raised her head and walked forward.

The crowd stopped shouting and Raito looked towards her.

"Hey, can you like…wait? Someone was supposed to join us but she isn't here." The girl asked.

The other girl group started making noise then shouts came.

"Hey, let's start."

"Start, yeah."

Another girl grabbed the girl and asked in a low voice.

"Satsuki, what are you doing?"

"Sakura isn't here."

"So what, let's finish this and go. We still have orientation tomorrow. If Sakura isn't coming then it's her fault."

The girl who looked like a leader walked forward and patted the girl's shoulder. "It has already started. We can only forget about her."

The girl nodded then looked around, "Ino is not here too."

"Let's start. First, we have this album, a grand total of forty pictures in there. More private than private life, exotic photos for you all. Draining deep in the woods, showering in the lake training in a tank top, sleeping Sasuke, sweaty Sasuke, just everything you want is in here…..And the price is mere…..thousand Ryo.

After a short silence and the girl on the balcony nodding her head off, the crowd burst into chattering.

"Three thousand."

"Just three thousand? I am willing 3,500."

"Damn 5,000…no 5,500. We 'The Love World' will be taking the album." One girl announced with her loud but lovely voice.

"Oh! High Price, high price. The Love world has decided to own this album with a hundred photos of Sasuke's life. If no one is willing, then…." Raito announced.

"Once…twice…-"

"We! The dark love is willing to use 8,000 Ryo for this album." A girl from another group after discussing shouted with the top of her voice.

"Oh."

The other groups kept mumbling, discussing the album and trying to deciding to buy or not. There is still another item to buy which may even be more pricy.

"SOLD! Thank you, Dark love, for a grand total of 8,000 Ryo." Raito clapped.

With a swift throw, the album landed on the hands of the leader of the club. The leader of the club flipped through the album and revealed a dreamy look. The members surrounding her also peeked then passing went to several girls quickly.

Raito watched and hidden inside a mocking smile. The girl beside Raito quietly walked towards her group and gave a quick detail of what she saw written on the notes.

The noise started to grow, which attracted Raito's attention. Adding his chakra to his clap, the sound of the clap buzzed grabbing everyone's attention.

After looking at a distance, Raito started, "Now for the final item of this old building auction house. Everything, everything you know or you didn't know about your Sasuke-kun. It is all in here, in this single book. We have stalked for hours, went through the sandstorms, waited all night, even when it was raining, we did everything to get this information. We did all of it so that…we can give it to you all, so that…your wishes can be fulfilled. For the next future Uchiha, the bid starts from…10,000 Ryo!"

The girls screamed in fervor and soon they were thinking of money as plain paper. Raito watched in fascination as the gang of girls bid against each other for things that are basically worthless for him.

In a distance away, there was a group of Chūnin that watched the group of girls, with some facepalming and some giggling.

"I love this guy, this time its finale. And it seems that he is a high Genjutsu user."

"I don't know who this guy is but we have to catch him…just for our promotion test."

"It's already been one and half years…Hokage-sama did say it has to stop but we were not allowed to use force."

"This little bastard just disappears…like-"

"Hokage-sama sure is hard on us. Giving this impossible mission."

The Chūnin discussed as they readied themselves. The ninja who was wearing a full, dark blue bandana and a senbon in his mouth sighed heavily.

He cleared his throat to grab attention, then said, "This is his final auction, as he said. You guys don't have to act, just make sure that there is no…umm nothing dangerous happening."

The group of Chūnin looked at the senbon chewing ninja then looked at each other before relaxing.

"Yeah, it's not like he kills them or anything."

"He is just selling stuff."

"And Hokage-sama did tell us he is from the village. Also, the buyer is also from the village."

"Can't you just all shut up and just watch." A Chūnin who looked more like from Nara Clan said in a rather lazy voice, leaning on the tree.

'That's a Nara for you.' The man chewing senbon thought inwardly.

Raito who could already 'see' what the Chūnin were doing gave a sigh in relief. Looking back at the girls who had started to quieten down, Raito shouted, "Dark love has the highest bid at 25,000 Ryo followed by the Bits Beauty by 22,000 Ryo. If there are none who want to bid any more then…the winner of the final auction is…Dark love!"

The group cried out in joy as Raito again threw the notebook with hundreds of pages toward the group after receiving the money. Looking at the roll in his hand Raito smiled inside the mask.

"We got nothing." Said the members from the Bits Beauty.

"We don't have that much money, after all."

"Maybe that guy still has things that he could sell to us."

With the skill 'Lip reading' Raito could already guess their plan of actions.

Not waiting for them to act, Raito shouted, "Ladies, fair ladies, as this is our last visit. I would like to gift you all with a parting gift. Not just one but to all of you."

"Now please if you don't mind I would like to ask everyone to be inside the four sticks, placed on the ground." His voice filled with chakra, Raito asked everyone.

There was discussion, which was eventually stopped. The first to take actions were the Bits Beauty who didn't win anything at the auction. Following them, the other two groups joined inside the area.

'My level is still not high enough.' Raito looked at the few girls who had a thousand Chakra points at the level of his 'Hypnotic wave' which had already reached a new record of eight.

Smiling wickedly, Raito clapped his hands, which looked normal to others but he had already activated his chakra and formed connections to the seal work on the fire sticks.

"Sealing technique – Earth style." Raito activated the seals and watched the magic happen.

Soon the earth beneath the group of girls disappeared like a trap door, dropping them in a big cube. The girls who had a bit of talent tried to jump off and reach a safe distance felt that their feet were glued to the ground. Looking above and around, the walls were smooth and filled with all kinds of sealing marks.

Some of the smarter ones urged the stronger ones to jump out and call for help. The stronger ones agreed and again tried jumping out but the walls were too smooth and the end was too high for their physical capabilities. Everything seemed to go against them, everything inside the earthen room looked like it was tailored according to their capabilities.

Raito with his notepad out jolted down a few numbers and walked near the edge. Seeing the man above, the girls gave out the worst of curses, vile and disgusting. Even the Chūnins who heard them were slightly shocked.

Raito smiled at their display and made a half hand seal. "Unseal."

Half of the seal glowed for a tenth of a second letting out a black liquid, which quickly covered the group of girls.

"Eww, what's this?" One girl rubbed the black sticky liquid then looked at the others.

"Disgusting."

"This…" One girl who seemed to know about the black liquid looked in horror at the figure above.

"Please…" She cried out.

Raito watched at the girls then said, "Unseal"

The remaining portion of the seal at the wall glowed. This time releasing rainbow-colored liquid, splashing the girls once again.

"Noo." The girls who cried out earlier shouted as tears streamed down her face.

The girls who were previously confused were enlightened, then tried extra hard to remove the black and rainbow-colored liquid.

A few moments later, the deep cubical pit was starting to give off a disgusting smell, making Raito choke. Looking down at the girls, Raito said, "Everything is settled today. I hope that when I see you in the future…I begin with a zero." Saying that Raito turned around and walked inside the old building.

The girls continued to cry and rub out the horrible smell, coming from their bodies.

"Woah, it seems like the kid held some kind of grudge against those girls."

"Yeah, if only we got to know the full story."

"Even though he was a businessman in the beginning."

The Nara looked at them then said, "You guys are missing the point right now…He just used high-level Fuinjutsu and from earlier we know that he also has high-level Genjutsu powers. Not just that, he is probably a sensor and an earth user."

"That's a big list of ifs'." Senbon chewing ninja looked at the old building.

Ordering the few to help the girls, senbon chewing ninja and the Nara, walked inside the building and stopped after taking a few steps.

"Strange."

"Not really."

"Genma, this kid or man, disappeared here?" the Nara member asked.

"Seems so." Walking forward Genma pressed on a wooden board revealing a false passage.

Using a torch to look around and after walking forward, Genma concluded, "It hasn't been used in few days or weeks."

"Shoko, what do you think?" Genma asked.

"If you just give me all the info, maybe I can." Nara Shoko replied to the question.

"Look at everything, for now, only Hokage-sama can tell about it all." Genma walked out to see the distressed Chūnins and even more distressed academy student girls.

The girls had patches of their hair and skin turned into rainbow color.

"Noo, it won't go off."

"What? Just what the hell is this?"

Some girls ran while others asked for help from the Chūnin.

"A stink bomb kind and a dye modified one though." Shoko asked for confirmation.

"Take samples and go back to report." Genma ordered.

Raito who had long reached home, was sitting on the chair furiously brushing the last of the seal down on the big scroll.

"It will take a bit more time." Looking at the scroll, Raito waited for the ink to dry before closing the scroll and keeping it in the inventory.

Closing the lights, the room turned dark and the moonlight from the window giving illumination. Night time are dominated by darkness and there was once a time we sought protection under the brilliance of the moon. Who knows when it will last? Will the time come when the brilliance of the moon will be forever lost? Or will a time come when we will no longer need the protection of the moon?

Hiruzen closed the book he was reading. Putting the book down he glanced at the shadows created by the darkness of the night. He didn't look at the few corners where his ANBU had already fainted due to some bizarre occurrence.

"Still so secretive….madam of the 'Poison Hall'." Hiruzen looked at the figure shrouded by the purple mist.

"Hiruzen." The voice as sweet as honey carried a tone of heaviness.

After calling out, there was a long pause. After which she continued with hints of sorrow mixed, "It very well, maybe very last time we meet."


	29. Chapter 28 – True Genin Test

**Chapter 28 – True Genin Test**

At exactly five in the morning, Raito opened his eyes and swiped the transparent box or notification in front of him. And then just like a machine with his eyes closed, Raito worked everything with Naruto joining him at late sixes.

Sitting in a chair, Naruto chowed down the food in a hurry whereas Raito sat in the opposite, slowly eating his food.

"Eat slower." Raito sighed.

Gulping down the lump in his throat, Naruto replied, "No way, we will be late if we eat any slower."

"Che, if you are in a hurry go on your own." Raito waved his hand.

"Today is an important day for us. So, we should be there a bit earlier." Naruto added.

"You, me and Hinata are going to be in a team, with Kakashi as our sensei." Raito replied.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, everyone knows."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Raito looked at Naruto wanting to punch him on his head. Not willing to act on it, Raito basically ignored him.

Naruto washed the dishes and pulled Raito to the academy.

On the way to the academy, the people on the street watched with an angry and dissatisfied glance towards Naruto. But Naruto as if not hearing them walked with wind under his feet.

"How can Hokage-sama let that…become a ninja?"

"Che, killer trying to become a savior."

"Damn, damn, damn."

Raito glanced at the one who had displeased and angry on their status tabs. Pressing on the star button of the status tab of the few of the people who had 'Murderous Intent' on their status page.

Buying a few of morning snacks, which equals to about two big bags, Raito entered the academy.

Students looked as Raito sat at the end of the room with Shikamaru, Chōji, and Naruto. Bickering, making noises they quickly gained attention and addition with the smell of the delicious snacks, everyone had already taken a few steps towards them.

"Chōji, chew, you should chew your damn food."

"These snacks are good but not as good as what my clan makes. You should buy from the Shinobi stores. They have more variety and they can be bought cheaper."

Meat bun in his hand, Raito sighed, "As if I can buy from the clan stores."

"Raito needs a ninja identity card to buy from the clan stores cheaply. The stores sell at quite a high price." Shikamaru rummaged through the bags and took out a bun with green outer cover.

"We need to register and get a number soon." Raito replied as he fixed his headband.

"Woah a feast." Ino walked in them and grabbed the meat bun that Raito had just fished.

"Hey that-" Raito shouted but Ino had already taken a bite from the bun.

Raito grumbled then grabbed another, quickly biting into it.

"They sure are late." Raito looked around and seeing that Iruka-sensei had not come on time made him somewhat annoyed.

The upper floor of the academy was a small nice garden which was directly connected to the Hokage tower. Inside the Hokage room, in the secret chamber there group of ninjas, some standing leisurely and some quite seriously. They were standing looking at the crystal ball which was glowing and showing the academy classrooms.

Hiruzen looked at the crystal ball and said, "Most of them will have to do over."

Nobody spoke but some nodded their head.

"It seems that something has happened with team 8, team 7 and 10. We already know that they capable, so I want these three teams to have some competitive spirit but don't hate each other."

Sighing Hiruzen looked at the room resting on Kurenai and Asuma, then frowning he looked towards the door then at the window. "Asuma, Kurenai, work together and try to help them work together. And someone gets Kakashi and tell him the same."

Kakashi, on the other hand, was in a small room at the attic, looking at the students from a hole. From time to time, he would look at the students before going back to reading his book.

Raito got that annoying feeling of someone looking at him. So he used his ' **Chakra Sense** ' but couldn't find anyone who was looking at him so intently.

Minutes later Sasuke and his group entered the room and Sasuke quickly glared at Raito, who also ignored him.

 **BANG!**

After Sasuke and group entered the room and sat, the door opened Iruka with a group of Chūnin teachers following him.

Seeing that the teachers had entered the room, Raito quickly swiped the bags and kept them in the inventory. And making his face as blank he could get.

Students stood up in respect and greeted everyone.

"Sit down." Iruka once again stood out and stood in front of the podium.

"I would like to congratulate all of you students who have worked so hard for all these years. Worked so hard to learn all those boring books (small laugh) and train body and mind and polishing skills, to reach a level that…now it is time for you all to pass on from the academy to become ninjas. But the hard work doesn't end now…you will be in a team of three, under the command of a Jounin ninja, an elite of the village."

"We will be dividing you all into groups of three, each group is made to be balanced. Now let's begin."

"Team one….

…

"Team seven Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Yoshizawa Raito. Your Jounin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"Team eight Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jounin-sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

"Next team ten as team nine is still there from last semester. Team ten Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chōji."

After teams were formed, everyone left the room except the three. Chōji grabbed Raito wanting to leave the room and Ino also urging him to do so.

"Oi coward." Sasuke called out.

Raito frowned slightly, his muscles twitching the slightest.

"We, no I am going to leave you, eating dust." Sasuke announced and left the room.

Exhaling a deep breath, Raito walked back and took out the big bags and placed them on the table.

"Thank Kami, he went out. It would be a pain if we had to go out." Raito joked and opened the packaged foods.

"Raito, fight with him and get don't with it." Naruto wanted to continue but with Raito glaring at him made him freeze.

"I don't wanna. So who is gonna make me."

After the break, students sat in the classrooms as one after another Jounin instructor came and took a team.

"Team ten, meet me at the Yakiniku Q in an hour." Asuma eyed the group.

"Team eight, follow me. We are going to the dango shop." Kurenai waved her hands.

"Wow, she is beautiful." Kiba commented and followed her.

Before Sasuke went out, he looked at Raito with a provoking look.

Corners of Raito's mouth twitched remembering Sasuke. It was almost an hour and all other groups had gone with their Jounin instructor. Raito slept on the table and Hinata looked for Kakashi using her Byakugan.

"He is soo late." Naruto wined.

"Anything, Hinata?" Raito asked for which she shook her head.

And there was a long, long silence in the room. Rubbing his hair vigorously, he said, "Naruto, Hinata, let's go. We are going back home. Kakashi is a Jounin, so, maybe he knows our home."

"Argh better than being here waiting." Naruto jumped.

Looking at the two, Hinata was slightly horrified about their actions.

Opening the window Raito and Naruto were ready to jump. At the end, Raito grabbed Raito's jacket then looked back. "Hinata, are you coming?"

"Yes...N-no. I mean- ah…please wait." Hinata fumbled and after a lot of breathing exercise, he added, "We should wait for Kakashi-sensei, maybe he hii- I mean maybe he is doing some work?"

Raito and Naruto looked at each other, they both had distressing expression. After thinking for a while Naruto said, "Jiji always has the answer to everything."

Kakashi who was hiding inside the small room at the above the classroom was alarmed and quickly used ' **Body flicker** ' and disappeared from the spot reaching the classroom door.

Raito who was sensitive to chakra with a ' **Chakra Sense** ' felt the activation of chakra and a figure behind the door. Silently he focused on the door making Hinata and Naruto also look at the door.

SWISH!

"You three…my impression of you guys…definitely troublesome." Kakashi who opened the door commented making the trio roll their eyes.

"Let's go to the rooftop. The air is much fresher there." Kakashi said and started walking his speed making it look like he was running.

"Run!" Raito shouted and the three ran following Kakashi.

When they reached the rooftop, the three were slightly winded. Kakashi looked at the three and thought, '16 seconds, four floors and they are only slightly winded.'

They sat down facing Kakashi in the opposite.

"Well let's start. First, why don't we start with introductions? Name, likes, dislikes and what are your goals for the future...Let's start with you Hyuga."

"H-Hai! My name is Hinata Hyuga. What I like- I like my family, especially my little sister and (glancing at Naruto)….and I hate bullies…traditions. When I have I love to do flower pressing. For future…I want (again glancing at Naruto) (Then with a sudden turn in an expression) I want to be a great Kunoichi, my clan's cage bird seal, I want to destroy it."

"Oh." Kakashi then pointed at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Hinata for a long time before looking back at Kakashi then smiled.

"My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo. I like ramen and Raito's cooking. I like spending time with Raito and my friends, and of course with Jii-chan. I hate to wait for three minutes for ramen to cook and also I hate bullies. For future..i have only one- I wanna be the Hokage."

"Hokage, huh? What about you?" Kakashi faced the last black haired boy.

Lazily Raito answered, "Me? Yoshizawa Raito. Like? I have tons of things I like but if I have to name, there are few things I like, training, eating and playing video games. Dislike? One word right now – Sasuke. As for the future, I don't have many plans, maybe a Jounin?"

"Sasuke?" Kakashi tilted his head in thought then added, "You can call me Kakashi-sensei but if you have nicknames you want to call me, feel free to do so. I like to read my books and for my dislike, there is one absolute taboo, which I will tell you later. I don't have much ambition for the future."

"What? Don't you wanna be a Hokage or something else?" Raito questioned.

"Even Sannin?" Naruto asked and Raito blushed, didn't know whether it was for anticipation or embarrassment.

Kakashi looked at Naruto wanting to say something but in the end, he kept quiet.

"Nope."

"Now let's talk about something else. Though you have graduated as an academy student but….you are still not a Genin." Kakashi watched the blank faces with no surprise he continued.

"Let's go for some special survival mission, then." Kakashi added.

"Kakashi-sensei, we already had the survival exercise. Are we going to do it again?" Naruto asked.

"Well…for this mission…you are going against me." Kakashi pointed at himself.

"You?" Naruto shouted then got slapped at the back.

"Yeah me. But there is a catch. If you can fulfill the mission criteria, you will be fresh new Genin from tomorrow, but if you fail you are going back to the academy or may even have to quit."

"No way." Raito shouted.

"Academy exams are for selecting students who have capabilities to become a ninja. But this survival mission or popularly called Genin exams, is for choosing who will be Genin and who will be going back. In these few years, only 33% have passed to become Genin, rest have been sending back to the academy for a quick course or something else."

"Liar." Raito commented, "There are no senior failed students in our class."

"Why would they keep the old students with new students? And you may have seen those old students walking at the academy." Kakashi asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Then let's meet at the Training ground 7 in an hour. I will be waiting for you." Kakashi said and disappeared from the rooftop.

"Raito-san, Naruto-kun. Let's try our best." Hinata cheered which lit the already bright roof.

Raito laughed and nodded towards the two.

At the end of the hour Raito, Naruto, and Hinata entered the training ground seven and with the help of Byakugan, found Kakashi.

"When I said in an hour, you guys took it literally and even dared to come at the last moment." Kakashi watched the three and said.

"Un."

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"It will be you guys against me." Then took out two, tattered bells and continued, "Your mission is to get these bells from me. The ones who get the bell stays, as simple as that."

"It seems easy." Naruto commented as he started stretching.

Hinata raised her voice, "Sensei, you have only two bells?"

"Yeah."

"But you said that the one who gets bells stay…that means…."

"Yeah, Hinata your thinking is right, it means that out of you three only two may pass." Kakashi explained.

Raito who had already understood the meaning behind the words had his gears started working. 'Only two?' Even after thinking for a lot of time, the doubt still remained making Raito's head hurt. 'But there is no way that….'

"You have fifteen minutes to decide then you have to come and take these 'two' bells."

Naruto and Hinata had a sad expression on their faces. Raito grabbed the two and walked away from Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced then took out a book from his pocket and started reading it.

After making quite a distance away, Raito looked at both of them and said, "Naruto, Hinata….You guys believed him?" 

"Huh?"

"Try to remember what Iruka-sensei said about teams in Konoha."

Hinata eyes again filled with hope, answered, "Three ninjas and one captain."

"Yes, in an ideal situation, there will always be four members in a team. Remember Naruto when we bunked classes a few months back." Raito looked at Naruto.

"Yea, I remember. One big guy followed by three like us." Raito tilted his head and closed his eyes in thought while answering.

"Field promotion day. Raito-san, Naruto-kun, you skipped class that day? I remember that Inuzuka had flea problem that day. Did you do that?" Hinata asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Flea problem?" Raito looked at a distance.

"Flea problem those stupid dogs." Naruto growled.

"Raito-san!"

Raito raised both of his hands and said, "Let's talk about that tomorrow. Right now let's get those bells. I have an idea of what it really is."

'Raito-san and Naruto-kun are both very hardworking and they are…what about me?'

'Damn Raito is acting but I know that he going to do something stupid. Hinata and Raito both are so talented. Stupid like me…."

"Got it!"

"Come close." Raito signaled everyone and they huddled together.

Kakashi was standing in the middle of the field. One hand in the pocket and other holding his book. His eyes following the text and at the same time counting down.

SHO!

Kakashi swung his arm and caught the kunai then used it to block the shuriken. Looking at the kunai he thought, 'Powerful throw.' But when he continued, years of trained eye caught the mix of ink making a seal in the kunai.

"Explode!"

BOOM!

"He switched! 10! Bird!" Raito shouted.

"On it." Naruto with his clones chased Kakashi, clones attacking one after another but they were only serving as cannon fodder, slowly dragging Kakashi to the destined place.

"You guys are better than other teams. I was thinking of not using both of my hands but…"

Unknowingly the Naruto's Taijutsu slowed down and the stones surrounding Kakashi transformed to more Naruto.

 **"Wind Release – Gale Palm"**

Five clones used gale pal causing the currents of air to land on Kakashi's body. Then again Kakashi turned into smoke and in Kakashi's place, there was another wooden log.

"Damn, just how many are there?"

"Raito-san below you?" Hinata shouted.

Shocked Raito jumped and disappeared in a dungeon.

"That works almost every time." Kakashi appeared from below and jumped up, looking at the ground.

'ID Escape.'

Raito appeared above Kakashi, his hand covered with rocks, ready to strike Kakashi.

"Haa!"

"Not good enough!" rotating Kakashi caught Raito's rock hand then with a spin threw Raito hard on the ground.

"Hah!" Hinata strike with her palm on Kakashi's back, only to be kicked away. Instead of seeing Hinata kicked away, Kakashi saw her grabbing his leg, desperately, her hands stretched towards the bells, releasing chakra trying to cut the threads of the bell.

But before she could do that, Kakashi spun and kicked with the leg Hinata was strapped to into a tree.

A pained sound came from Hinata and Raito appeared out of nowhere, throwing shuriken. In a blink of eye, Raito had grabbed Hinata and they both had disappeared. Feeling the wave of chakra, Kakashi quickly dispelled the Genjutsu and looked at the surrounding.

"Uzumaki drop." Naruto dropped down and one after another hit Kakashi, each clones creating pain to Kakashi.

With a forceful stomp, Kakashi backed away.

"Hehe." Naruto laughed lightly but Kakashi was immediately alarmed and used substitution. The wood immediately exploded into pieces, making Raito who was watching from a distance frown.

"How many left?" Raito asked

"Four more." Hinata answered signaling Naruto to regroup.

"Where is he?" Raito asked and Hinata pointed towards a distance.

"Tell Naruto to be ready. He must do it. Jounin is far powerful than that." Then Raito stood up and ran towards Kakashi. Facing Kakashi face to face, Raito used a kick to the gut but was immediately caught which was quite loose. Twisting his body, Raito used the right leg to kick at the crotch from below with full force. Releasing one leg, Kakashi grabbed another leg, protecting his privates. Again twisting his body, Raito grabbed Kakashi's right leg and with a power kicked at Kakashi's chin. And there it was a clean hit, the first clean hit or so he thought, Kakashi turned into a log and disappeared.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun." Naruto was trapped in Genjutsu created by Kakashi.

Hinata tried to use her own chakra to dispel the Genjutsu but she was blocked by Kakashi who had one hand on the back and other in a knife hand strike.

"You guys have real combat experience. I should have gone a bit harder." Kakashi rubbed his chin and said.

"Haa!" A wave of chakra blast pushed Kakashi forward, making him stumble.

"Tch, so much chakra." Kakashi used the push and attacked Hinata with one hand.

'Lightning palm.' Raito pushed forward and helped Hinata fight Kakashi off.

"Taijutsu is good but…" leaning back Kakashi swept with a powerful leg strike.

One leg was on air and another slightly above the ground, when Naruto jumped down rolling and hitting Kakashi on the head.

Raito immediately clapped his hand and used his chakra. The ground below Kakashi disappeared and he fell down.

Kakashi stood in a circular room with an opening on top. He stood there as he rolled his shoulder. "These kids are something else. Yosh! Let's-" Just as he was about to do anything, he looked at the walls and found that there were seals, about ten of them?

"Naruto, now!"

"Explode!"

The circular room lit in a fire creating a low burnt smell. But there was no Kakashi or Naruto.

Kakashi used replacement, barely dodging the hell hole. But that is not what Raito thinking was, he saw that Kakashi had only one bell attached to the pouch.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Raito walked forward cutting the lone bell hanging from his pouch and showed off.

"A seal?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup. It was a paralysis seal. It took me quite a long time for me to make you to use those substitution. It was a pain, you know, PAIN!" Raito laughed happily while looking at the bell in his hand.

"Where is the other bell?" Kakashi asked still stuck in the seal.

"Here" Naruto cried out. In his hand a bell without string.

"So you got both the bells, huh?" Kakashi asked and suddenly moved forward and plopping down.

Raito stared at Kakashi and asked how.

"That? I just overpowered it with my own chakra. The seal is a battle between chakra and technique." Kakashi answered and looked at Raito who held the two bells in his hand.

"So its time. Who gets the bell and who goes back to…academy?" Kakashi asked.

Raito walked a step forward and threw the bells back with a bit of force. "I am quitting on being a ninja, I give up."

When Naruto heard that, he quit searching for the bells and ran forward pushing Raito. "If Raito is quitting then I am quitting too."

Looking at the bell in her hand she threw it far away and with tears in her eyes shouted, "I am quitting too."

Rubbing the tip his nose, Kakashi thought, "What the Hell!?"

"What the hell are you two saying?" Raito lashed out.

Pointing at Hinata, he shouted, "You- if you are not a ninja then you will have no say what happens in your clan. They will mark you and sell you as a bride. Do you want that, baka-yaro?"

Then punching at Naruto, with a paralysis tag then again at the Hinata. Looking a bit sad, he turned around and continued, "You will train hard, do mission and do a lot of shitty work and become a Hokage in future."

"D-Damn…rem-remove it, remove….it, right now!"

Kakashi asked himself, "This is…too much?" He didn't act, he didn't want to, he liked this group. After all this drama, he should give them the good news.

"Listen now-" Before Kakashi could finish, Raito had already disappeared from his spot.

Unable to find Raito, even after using his Sharingan, Kakashi sighed and looked at the sky. "I am going to get an earful again."

"Hah!" Hinata destroyed the seal then destroyed on Naruto's too.

"Naruto, Hinata, listen." Kakashi tried.

"No! Stay away." Naruto growled as he panted heavily, ignoring everything else. Trying to use his brain to find Raito, 'Home? Monument? Tower? Gate? ANBU HQ?'

One after another idea came and went.

Hinata used her Byakugan searching every corner of the village trying to find the shadow of Raito. Her eyes were turning red and she was going low on chakra.

"NOW! LISTEN!" Thunder boomed as Kakashi shouted.

Getting attention, he quickly shouted, "You all passed."

Naruto still in anger shouted, "Who cares!? I quit."

Hinata who was calmer asked in hope, "All?"

"Yeah, but Naruto just quit and Raito he…"

Ignoring her talking sensei she slapped Naruto on the face and said, "Naruto-kun, we all passed. Even Raito-san, we pass as a team."

"EH!? Ehh!?"

"Calm down you two." Kakashi made some hand signals wishing that Hokage-sama was watching.

"Let's find Raito-san." Hinata used Byakugan to her top form.

"Mm, he must be using that technique." Naruto guessed.

Bzz! "He will be in the Hokage office." From the earpiece someone said something.

"Zero?" Kakashi guessed.

Zero wasn't someone of the leaf villages but he was someone from the poison hall.

Saying nothing, Kakashi watched the two in front of him for some time before grabbing them and using body flicker disappearing from the training ground.

Raito walked the empty halls of the Hokage tower, with confusion and sadness, towards the Hokage office.

 ***Ding**

 **Quest Completed**

 **Rewards**

 **Formation of team seven.**

 **Bounty system unlocked.**

 **Abyss shop unlocked.**

 **Increase relationship loyal to Konoha by 200 points.**

 **Bonus: 50,000 Ryo, Skill book – Seismic step.**

Raito looked at the list of rewards and made a small dance. Looking at the skill book he this time, first opened the book and went through it, only to find the gibberish language and understandable picture.

"This seismic step looks really dangerous." Thinking for a while, Raito closed the book and kept it in the inventory.

Then the realization hit Raito. "Team seven is formed, can it be that I passed too? If I pass then they…"

Raito went to the notification and pressed the highlighted words 'Team 7'. Pressing it, he saw that it was all three of them and Kakashi-sensei.

"I am already here, might as well go." Raito thought and exited the Dungeon.

With a joyous mood, Raito appeared at the broken stall of the bathroom. Reaching the Hokage office, Raito saw Mariko sat on the chair with a joyful mood. But when she saw Raito, her joyful mood changed quickly and an angry expression appeared.

She glared, "You are finally here."

"Ah, Mariko-nee, What's wrong?" "Oi, you look scary, oi."

Inside the Hokage office, Hiruzen looked at the two Genin, Hinata and Naruto then at Kakashi, with his slightly scorched uniform, reading a small orange book.

"Ow, ow, oww. Stop, stop. My ear, my ear. Mariko-nee I am really sorry please."

"Cat." Hiruzen called and sounds of shuffling were heard outside.

Moments later, the door opened and everyone could see, the secretary, Mariko tearing the ear of one pitiful Raito.

"Jii-chan, help me. I can't take it anymore. My ear, it's going to, going to-"

Hiruzen enjoyed the scene for a while before ordering Mariko to let go.

Before letting go, she bends down and pats down his clothes, "If you do anything stupid like this again in future, I am going to tear your ear off." Tidying the clothes one last time, she hissed, "Now go, Behave!"

Holding his right ear, Raito walked in grumbling.

"It's good that you joined us, Raito." Hiruzen called out.

Raito walked slowly and joined Naruto and Hinata. Naruto immediately held Raito, not letting him go.

"Soo…You passed and all three of you are a part of team seven from now on." Kakashi explained.

"Oh." Raito expressed blankly.

"Raito." Hiruzen called out, hi gaze showing his anger.

"Rash, still rash." Hiruzen voice out his comments and a figure appeared behind him, staring at him.

Letting out a breath, Hiruzen continued, "For now go with Kakashi. Tomorrow get yourself registered."

"Okay." The three nodded and Raito nodded extra hard.

Later everyone was back at the training ground seven in front of a black stone with names written on it.

"You three passed and from now on to the very end, you are team seven with me and no one can change that."

"What about the bells, then?" Raito asked

"Bells? They are just bells and nothing else. I don't care that you get bells or you have skills to take the bells from me. I was looking for you three to work as a team. Even though you all had reasons of your own, you worked in a group as a team, showed sacrifice you can make for each other and surprisingly there is someone like you, Raito. That may have been a little…but it doesn't matter."

"Before you guys, I have failed six other teams, some fought among themselves while others backstabbed one member of the team and some were just…too horrible. And I failed them all."

"You guys…Naruto, Hinata, you both trust Raito hold the bells and you, Raito, sacrificed yourself for them, chaos happened you quit then they quit. You knocked them down and disappeared. If it was possible, I would like to make a drama out of it." Kakashi ended with a warm voice and a hidden warm smile that could be expressed through his eyes.

"From tomorrow onwards, you will start your life as a ninja, true ninjas. Following the shinobi code of conduct and representing the Hokage and the village. Don't disappoint us all."

"If you break them, you will be known as scum among the ninjas… But there are something even worse…that is betraying your comrades, friends. If you betray them…then you will be worse than scum."

"Read history, it tells us what not to do."


	30. Chapter 29 – Sword Drawing

**Chapter 29 – Sword Drawing**

Smack!

Raito's chop landed on Naruto's head causing him to yell painfully, causing Naruto to fall back and clutch his head.

"You need to guard, you know." Raito clenched his fist then stretched his hand.

"I know but…" Naruto shifted his eyes and watched as the door to the backyard opened as Hinata walked out.

"I have refreshments." Hinata walked with some cookies and juices.

Naruto quickly walked towards her and grabbed a few of the cookies. Hinata watched Naruto for a while as if looking at the most beautiful gem.

Raito waited for a while as the two looked at each other before making an annoyed sound. Hearing the sound, Hinata woke from her daze and walked towards Raito, folding her sleeves.

"You finally decided to come," Raito said in a teasing voice.

Hinata blushed for a moment before replying, "I was just thinking of something."

With a stomp, Raito dashed forward, his open palm aiming straight for her face. Hinata with a horse stance made a guard then pushed the palm aside. And as she was going to retaliate, she heard Raito speaking, "Does 'something' involve a boy with yellow hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his face?"

Raito's face had a teasing smile causing Hinata to blush and making her counterattack with an unorganized attack. The finger strikes were aimed at the chest, which Raito caught easily. But soon, Raito let go the wrist and looked at his hand where there were red marks.

Raito looked at the HP bar and found that the attack had decreased his HP by a mere five points.

"Grappling is no good for you." Raito made a guard stance and waited for Hinata to attack.

Hinata came with a flurry of finger strikes. Some were pushed by Raito but others hit Raito making him grimace. Raito pushed both of his palms forward after reflecting Hinata's strike then pushed her on the shoulder, making her stumble. With a stretch forward, Raito turned around and using a reverse sweep, attacked at Hinata's leg. Hinata, while she stumbled back after the push, watched carefully at Raito's action and dodged the incoming sweep.

"You are better than Naruto, you know?" Raito shouted making Naruto jump in anger.

Hinata went back to Hyuga family stance. Knees slightly bent, one arm straight and others slightly curved with the palm facing forward.

"I will be using palms next, please be careful." After giving a warning, she immediately dashed forward and used a palm to strike one after another.

Sweat began to form as Raito guarded against Hinata's strike. But each strike was causing Raito to feel a bit of pain and a bit of HP to drop every time. In a small frame of time, a hundred points of health were gone, making Raito frown.

Sighing, Raito activated his **'Chakra Sense'** making it far easier for Raito to dodge and counter attack. Hinata had already gotten body hits, making her take several back steps.

"Raito started using his special technique. Be careful Hinata!" Naruto warned while waving his hand.

"Naruto." Raito glared but focused back as Hinata activated her Byakugan.

Raito and Hinata faced each other ready to strike. But as they were about to jump at each other, Kakashi appeared in front of them sitting in a thinking position.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata relaxed after checking with her Byakugan.

Raito had already remembered his chakra signature. So he was sure that the person in front of him was Kakashi. But without his **'Observe'** skill, Raito was not sure that it was a shadow clone or not.

"Sensei why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm…I got bored." Kakashi answered which made Raito twitch a little.

"Then teach us something," Naruto shouted with fervor.

"You guys…wanna learn?" Kakashi questioned looking at everybody.

The three nodded in sync making Kakashi smile.

Kakashi pulled out a small ball then gave it to Raito.

Raito looked at the ball and then at Kakashi with some confusion, "A ball?"

"Yup. I will be working on your teamwork for today." Kakashi explained with an eye smile.

"Teamwork? With a ball?" Hinata asked with a head tilt.

"Hey sensei…aren't you supposed to teach us about jutsu?" Naruto questioned.

"Or even body conditioning or tactics?" Raito added.

"Those? You will be learning them someday." Kakashi replied nonchalantly.

Raito looked at the sky with a sad 'I give up' expression.

Minutes later, the three played ball. It was just passing the ball to the other member of the group and at the same time walking towards the Hokage tower.

People in the streets, watched as the new Genins walked towards the Hokage tower. The scene looked comedic as the three followed the balls, sometime they would knock on peoples and some time on the stalls. Some villagers rebuked the three and some, who already had seen Gai, training told them to watch out.

To reach the Hokage tower, which only took just ten or fifteen minutes to reach, took almost an hour, quadruple the time. The result made Raito and the group felt like it was really, really far. But Kakashi thought just the opposite, 'When Minato-sensei made us do this training, it took us whole three hours from the park and we made many mistakes during the training.'

"Next time let's do it without making any mistakes next time." Raito raised his fist.

Hinata who held the ball nodded vigorously and Naruto also did the same.

Kakashi who looked at the group sighed then smiled.

In a room, Hinata faced straight with a straight face looking at the camera. The cameraman took the picture and thought for a while before taking another picture.

Naruto and Raito had finished filling out their forms and now were waiting for the Identity number to be inscribed on the forehead protector.

As they waited for the work to be done, Raito had already pulled out a bento box and gave it to the desk clerk. She ate the food enthusiastically and gave various remarks about how delicious the food was. Raito smiled happily as he heard her praising the food.

While Naruto was reading the fuinjutsu book, Raito was also reading a book about the theoretical aspect on the hand seals and their relation with chakra. Raito was so focused that he didn't notice Shikamaru walking in and asking the desk clerk something.

"Shika." Naruto called out alerting Raito.

"Oh, it's Shikamaru." Raito closed his book and waved his hand.

"Naruto, Raito, you two are already registering, huh? That means, you already have passed the Genin test." Shikamaru commented.

"Yup, we are waiting for numbers to be engraved." Raito replied.

"But what are you doing?" Raito continued with a question.

"Nothing, I was trying to find out what cigarette Asuma-sensei likes the most." Shikamaru answered truthfully.

The test that Asuma had given the three were not hard but…it was the Shikamaru's luck that was bad. Shikamaru had to find out what cigarette Asuma liked them most. At first, he wanted to ask Kurenai but she was also somewhere giving her Genin some test. So, he went around the different shop but the shop, which sold Asuma the cigarette was closed down for the day. Asking a few people but gaining no confirmation, though he found that the clerk may know. So after coming here and finding out that even she didn't know, he was ready to give up.

"So, you have to find out which he likes the most huh?" Naruto asked.

"Even I have a difficult time when I have to choose for ramen. Miso, pork, they are all good." Naruto continued his nonsense.

"Favorite cigarette? I may know. I seem that is… 'Red flags'." Raito answered Shikamaru with confidence.

"Red flag, huh? That was my first choice too." Shikamaru replied.

"I have seen that Asuma-sensei cigarette cover has a red flag with a white background many times. So, I know of it." Raito explained. Raito knew about it through his 'Observe' skill but to explain it to Shikamaru he lied.

"Thanks."

After talking for a while Shikamaru left to meet Asuma.

"Here." The desk clerk handed them the forehead protector with a big smile. "Please do your best."

"Hai." The three shouted with excitement.

"Photos, registration, engraving, all done." Raito broke his fingers.

Kakashi was leaning on the balcony when the three exited the room. Walking forward, he gave the three ball and asked them to repeat the exercise.

The group of three easily completed the exercise flawlessly. Raito kept giving advice from time to time and Naruto's shifty eyes were also of great help in dodging the angry villagers.

Reaching the training ground seven they took a rest and did a little warm up. Kakashi who had left them after reaching the training ground appeared with straps in his hand.

"What's that?" Naruto looked at the straps with curiosity.

"Those are weights." Raito answered with just a look.

"Correct." Kakashi handed the three straps and asked them to wear it.

"These leg weights are from Maito Gai. So, be sure to thank him later." Kakashi educated.

After wearing the weights, Raito felt that they were a lot heavier than what he had made. Each strap weighted about ten kilograms. That was a total of twenty kilograms with both the straps and adding to the metal bracers on Raito's hand, it already equaled to thirty kilograms.

"It's a bit heavy." Raito tried to move around but the movements were far slower than he thought.

"Keep wearing those metal bracers too. You have nearly adjusted to them." Kakashi from the side commented.

Naruto and Hinata struggled to move with the extra weights on their body, each step making them sweat a little bit.

"Use chakra only when there is absolutely needed to. Or use healing jutsu only after you feel the strain from working out too much." Kakashi advised.

Seeing that the three were listening to his advice and nodding in response, made Kakashi have a new feeling in his heart.

Smilingly, he said, "Then let's run a lap around Konoha for today.

Some time passed as the students looked at the teacher and the teacher looked at the students.

"Lap around Konoha, sensei you have got to be kidding us." Raito retorted.

"Nope, I want you guys to circle Konoha once." Kakashi replied.

"For getting stronger!" Naruto shouted then dragged Hinata and Raito with him.

"Oi, don't drag, Naruto." Raito shouting made no effect on Naruto who's CP has nearly doubled to that of last time, reaching a grand total of six thousand.

Soon Naruto was tired and panting heavily. Raito and Hinata caught up to him then Raito gave Naruto a disapproving look. "That's what happens when you don't listen."

Panting hard Naruto turned around and with a louder tone, he replied, "Something like this won't stop me. I'll get first place." Declaring so, Naruto again sprinted away.

"Naruto-kun, you will hurt yourself," Hinata shouted but Naruto had already run very far away.

"That numb skull." Raito also increased his pace.

Hinata was left behind, feeling a little lonely.

"Boys are like that and those two of them are quite extreme. Walk on your own pace to reach to them." Kakashi who had appeared behind Hinata, advised.

"Hai." Hinata who had been using her Byakugan from time to time was not shocked by Kakashi appearing out of anywhere. Instead, she was calm as a still ocean and with her glittering eyes, Hinata took a step forward, one step at a time. In a distance away, Raito who was holding Naruto down looked at Hinata's figure, waved his hand and called her out.

"Look at this, Hinata. This dumbass Naruto thought that he can finish this on his own." Raito criticized Naruto while sitting on him.

"Mm." Hinata nodded with a smile. Looking at her, Raito pressed his knees and stood up. Then dragged Naruto to stand up and quietly healed him in process.

"You are so heavy, Raito." Naruto commented as he looked at Raito.

"Of course, I am. I eat as much as Chōji…that maybe not but I eat a lot." Raito thought for a while.

It was already the scene of the sunset as the group of three made their second lap around the village. Their stomachs were grumbling and they were drenched in sweat. As soon as the foot inside the gate, the three fell down in exhaustion.

"It was a bad idea to do the second lap," Raito commented between gasping for air.

"I can already feel myself getting stronger," Naruto shouted causing the Chūnin who was at the gate to look over.

"Kakashi-senpai, these three are yours?" The Chūnin standing from the booth asked.

"Kotetsu? Yeah, this group finally passed the test and now they are team seven." Kakashi answered.

"Oh! Someone finally passed your test, sempai. I thought that you were always giving excuses when Hokage-sama asked…" Kotetsu replied truthfully getting elbowed from his side by another Chūnin, who had long hair, covering hi one eye and wearing a bandana type of forehead protector.

Kotetsu brought back his focus and looked at the group, then said, "Please enter, we were going to close the door, soon."

The three held each other as they dragged themselves inside the village door.

Raito looked at the metal braces and leg straps as he checked their weight. "He again increased the weight." Feeling the weight, Raito grumbled.

 **[Training Weights (Leg)]**

 **Weight – 20 kg**

 **[Training Weights (Metal Bracers)]**

 **Weight – 10 kg**

Kakashi had replaced Raito's weights many times and now Raito was wearing about a total of 50 kg. Every step for him was like walking in sand or in mud or like walking with shackles bound to a rock.

"So unfair." Raito wined.

"It's for your sake." Kakashi said it for the umpteenth time to Raito.

"I know… but even so…" Raito looked at Naruto then at Hinata and didn't continue.

Seeing that Raito had finally stopped wining, Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Why don't I take all of you eat for our first day together?" Kakashi suggested after pondering for a long time.

"Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto shouted in an instant with a joy, seemingly all the fatigue had disappeared.

"Nice spirit, Naruto." Kakashi praised.

Raito and Hinata were so exhausted that they couldn't even answer to Kakashi's question or go against Naruto's choice. Not like Hinata would even want to do so.

Seeing that Kakashi had smile hung on his face Raito asked, "Sensei I think my weight is just a bit too heavy. How about I-"

"No." the smiling Kakashi immediately rejected.

"No one is allowed to remove the weights they are wearing…Only during some important time you are allowed to remove them, and even that will be under my orders only." Kakashi immediately made the rule and looked at the three with a questioning gaze.

"Sensei what about my clan?" Hinata asked meekly as she knew that her clan was stricter to outside things.

"Hyuga clan, huh? It won't be much problem. They won't be going against the training between a Jounin instructor and the Genin, who are under the Hokage-sama, himself." Kakashi said with a smile but the threat was out in the fields.

"You can do whatever you want. Hokage-sama is behind us, anyway." Kakashi shrugged as he started walking to Ichiraku.

Naruto and Hinata followed behind Kakashi leaving Naruto alone for a while. Raito narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Kakashi's back.

Sometime later, in Naruto's and Raito's house. They walked into the study before disappearing entirely from the house.

" **Multi shadow clone technique**." Naruto with his several clones and went to kill the zombies.

Raito took out a katana from his inventory, the very same one he had taken from Mari.

One step, two steps…soon Raito was running and attacking zombies as he stopped, gaining mosquito meat. Slowly but surely the ' **Katana Mastery** ' skill was reaching level 25 and a new skill was going to be unlocked.

One killing made from katana would increase the skill by about 0.05%, making it a long tiring process.

Soon the smoke was gathering in a spot, changing into a bigger zombie.

Raito stared at the big zombie with a smile on his face. Raising his katana to his chest, he called out, **'Chakra Enhancement – Earth Elemental'**. The chakra flowed to the katana with a yellow-brown luster. Feeling the increase in heaviness, Raito used his connection and felt the logs placed at the different areas then took out explosion paper bombs.

Naruto had also summoned his clones circling the big zombie. His hands were ready in seals and there were few explosion talisman papers hanging out from one of his pockets.

The black smoke coagulated into a mass and the shape was finally visible.

RAWRR!

The big zombie roared and looked around. And Naruto who was fully ready immediately activated the jutsu and activated the technique. **'Multi Shadow Clone – Multi Gale Palm'**

Razors of wind strike the big zombie, who roared in pain and moved messily, easily destroying the buildings around him. In Raito's vision, the HP decreased at a fast rate, easily reaching half of the total Health Points.

Raito who was crouched down and held a snake hand seal stood up and started running towards the big zombie. The zombie was clearly in rage, swinging his big arms and sweeping the stalls and parts of the building. As Raito approached near the zombie, it looked in Raito's direction.

 **[Sprinting activated.]**

 **[Title 'Zombie Slayer' activated.]**

 **[Title 'Sword User' activated.]**

One after another various notification was activated, which Raito didn't saw as he was dodging the monster slow but powerful stomps. Raito while dodging the zombie attacked with the sword cutting the leg muscles of the zombie. Soon the zombie was on his knees facing Raito with hate. Raito who saw the scene looked at the monster with a smile, charging forward, Raito raised his sword, in a position Yugao had taught him, ready to strike.

But the zombie was clearly not done as he threw the surrounding items towards Raito, which Raito had to dodge and stop his charge. After seeing that the zombie had nothing to grab, Raito again went for a charge aiming at the zombie neck, when suddenly the zombie roared, slamming the ground with his hands. Raito ignored the zombie's roar and ran forward, aiming for the final strike, when suddenly the zombie grabbed the walkway and threw it towards Raito.

Raito who was in a daze looking at the massive chunk of the road immediately used the replacement technique and switched to the log at a distance away.

Sensing that his prey had run, the zombie looked around and immediately located on to Raito.

Raito frowned as he felt that the distance between him and the zombie had increased. "And what the hell was that attack throwing that…rock."

Raito grumbled for a while before leisurely approaching the zombie's area. The zombie turned hostile as he roared and tried to walk forward.

"Let's see if you can survive this," Raito shouted as he made a rat hand seal and activated his chakra.

The ground beneath the zombie disappeared and the zombie fell down. Something so big and heavy, falling down and hitting the earth below made a huge noise and the land shake for a while.

Needless to say that the zombie was already dead, which was confirmed by the notification. But sadly the 'Katana mastery' had not leveled up.

The world faded back and now Raito and Naruto were back at the study, at the house.

"I think I am getting used to this ' **Multi Gale Strike** '." Naruto said looking Raito.

"Mm." Raito was looking distracted as he made some noise in reply.

"I also think that your, earth jutsu is really dangerous." Naruto made another comment which Raito replied again in the same manner.

Naruto, dissatisfied and now with a pout, immediately punched towards Raito but immediately after, Raito had countered with a lock, pushing Naruto to ground.

"Make some shadow clones for me Naruto. I wanna train." Raito asked Naruto for clones after which with all the clones Raito appeared once again into the ' **ROOM OF NULL** ' (I don't know what to call it).

The original Naruto sat with him never-ending Fuinjutsu book of Uzumaki. From time to time, he was flinching, as his clones were getting destroyed.

After long grueling four hours, Raito looked at the notification with excitement.

 **['Katana Mastery' leveled up.]**

 **['Katana Mastery' has reached level 25]**

 **['Katana Mastery – Katana Skill, First level unlocked]**

 **[Skill 'Sword Draw' has been unlocked.]**

 **[Sword Draw (Passive)]**

 **108 ways to draw a sword out of the sheath. Acting after opponent but reaching before opponent. Aim to disable, aim to kill.**

After the new skills were unlocked, Raito was filled with new knowledge about drawing a sword in a fast and swift manner. As Raito raised his katana, a strange feeling enveloped him. Soon he sheath his sword, then left a hand on the sheath and right resting on the handle.

Naruto who saw that Raito was again going to deep thinking mode, he chooses to act and jump on Raito. Naruto clones jumped on Raito but in a flash, his clones were destroyed. The original Naruto touched his wrist then on his chest and lastly on his neck. Even though the attacks made by Raito were shallow, the clones were too fragile for katana.

"Oh!" Raito looked strangely at his sword then looked at Naruto. "Again."

Naruto nodded and with a cross hand seal, dozens of clones ran towards Raito with a kunai in their hands and shuriken thrown with force.

 **[Fast thinking activated.]**

The surrounding slowed down as Raito's CP fell. The trajectory of the shuriken was seen through his ' **Chakra Sense** '. Left hand rose with katana, still in sheath, blocking all the shuriken. After all the shuriken were blocked, Raito kept the katana back in the sash. As Naruto appeared in front of Raito, kunai ready to plunge into Raito's body. Raito lowered his center of gravity and pulled the sheath back with his left hand and at the same time pulled the handle with the right hand. The drawing time was greatly reduced and with a wave destroyed all the clones. Raito targeted the neck and heart of all the clones and with the help of his ' **Chakra Sense** ', Raito had a hundred percent guarantee.

"Wow!" Naruto was in awe as he watched Raito casually destroy his clones. His lips trembled as Naruto so much wanted to ask.

Seeing that Naruto had something to say, Raito first tried to deduce it himself. Not getting much idea based on his knowledge and experience, Raito decided to use his ' **Observe** ' skill.

Looking in puzzlement, Raito faced Naruto with a smile and said, "We should buy you a sword, Naruto."

Naruto blinked for a long time as the eye was filled with tears. Biting his lips, Naruto nodded his head vigorously.

Raito looked at the clock then nodded his head. With a warm smile, he grabbed Naruto and went back to the real world.

White fluffy rice with a good smell, then there was gravy made with beans, potato, and meat, giving a mouthwatering and stomach rumbling smell. Naruto gulped a few times as the smell filled the room. With the rain outside, giving a cool breeze and the 'Pita Pita' sound and the smell of the wet soil, Raito opened the window and sat to eat with a happy heart.

In the middle of the night, Raito scribbled the characters on the scroll, quickly filling the scroll.

 **[Complete]**

The check system of his gamer ability was really good making him smile. Placing the scroll on the floor and unrolling it completely, Raito placed the chakra paper on top of the scrolls. Quickly the chakra paper was filled with 'Character Seals'. Then bringing out a talisman paper, Raito placed the talisman paper on the chakra paper. Raito used a vast amount of chakra and created a new character seals on the talisman paper.

 **[Sealed Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique]**

Raito looked at the 'flaws' and again he was filled with sighs. Meditating to recover chakra then holding the talisman in his hand, Raito activated the talisman and a carbon copy of himself appeared in front of him.

Both of Raito touched the others hand and were shocked by the other.

Raito slowly murmured, " **Observe."**

 **[Clone No.1]**

 **Durability – 10**

 **CP – 1,250**

 **STR – 43**

 **VIT – 46**

 **DEX – 40**

 **INT – 52**

 **WIS - 44**

 **LUK - 36**

 **Clone of Yoshizawa Raito.**

The original Raito pointed his finger on top of his head and asked, "Can you see this too?"

The clone nodded his head and added, "I can also use the inventory."

Raito who went into thinking looked at his clone and said, "Let's leave everything for later. I want you to watch me sleep."

Then Raito pulled the drawer and gave his clone the seals for chakra storage. "If you need them."

Raito took a long breath…. Then slept.

 **[You have slept. HP and CP has been fully recovered. All negative status and ailments has been fully recovered.]**

Raito woke up and quickly looked at the clone who was sitting in a chair and reading a book about 'Traditional method of maintaining Katana'. A small smile hung on his face, stretching Raito nodded at his clone who also nodded back at him and disappeared in smoke.

In a blink of eye, memories of looking at his real self then reading the book and thinking about myriads of things appeared in his brain. And there was even a feeling of his chakra being compressed due to being excess.

Massaging his temples not because of the pain but because of needing to remember. Raito saw himself sleeping normally with no changes at all. Thinking that everything would recover to normal, Raito thought that something would have happened to him, like some glowing or suction like thing…but nothing had happened the whole time.

Walking to the chair, Raito picked up the talisman with a frown on his forehead. "My skill didn't level up, after all."

 **[Shadow Clone (Active) Lvl 1 CP Cost – 500]**

 **Dividing the chakra into two equal halves, user is able to create a real copy of himself. The clone has the original stats of the user and Health point is replaced by the Durability.**

 ***Durability increases with the level of the skill.**

 **Number of the clones – 1**

"What a shitty technique." After comparing his own shadow clone technique with that of Naruto, Raito was quite unhappy.

Jumping down to the back yard, Raito practiced his sword techniques for a while. The sun was already high, shining on the beautiful katana blade.

Naruto also arrived after Raito did and practiced Taijutsu stances. The weight was no longer bothering him anymore like he was used to it.

Raito and Naruto did not bother with each other as they practiced their own techniques. The morning wind blew across the backyard, the clouds moved slowly and the grass sway. The birds were chirping and the two boys were working hard.

Sweat dropped as Raito panted hard. Feeling the weights drawing his body down he had the sudden urge to allocate his stat points on the STR. Raito closed his eyes and did some breathing exercise to recover. Putting the katana into the inventory, Raito cleaned himself him up and prepared the breakfast.

Soon Naruto was also done cleaning himself up and joined Raito to the table.

A bowl of rice, a mix of mixed vegetables, a bowl of meat and lastly a bowl of soup. The rice was mixed with some ghee and vegetables contained carrots, turnips, bean sprout and some pieces of mushroom. The lusture given by the food immediately made Naruto's stomach growl and saliva drooled from his mouth.

Raito frowned and with a paper fan hit Naruto on the head immediately and said in a stern voice, "Behave!"

Naruto rubbed his head and looked pitifully at his food. And just as Raito was digging into his food the knocking came disturbing him. Raito frowned as he saw Hinata on the opposite side. He looked at his food then at the door.

Naruto who saw Raito was unwilling, stood up and ran towards the door, "Opening!"

Raito ignored Naruto opening the door and quietly ate his food. Under the sunlight from the window, the steam from the food made Raito marvel as he held another meat piece. Blowing lightly he ate the piece happily.

"Good morning." Hinata bowed as she entered the room.

Raito who was enjoying his food quickly filled the bowls and placed them on the table, then again sat on his chair, holding his chopsticks, once again.

"Sit." Raito called out to the two and again focused on his food.

"But…I already ate." Hinata refused as she looked at the food on the table.

"Mine is better." Raito added then no longer focused at Hinata.

"Ya, Hinata. Raito food is better than any other." Naruto gave a thumb ups to Hinata and then sat on his own seal. Picking up his chopsticks, he looked at Hinata with a smile and made hand signs telling her to eat.

Hinata sat down touching her stomach then looked at the food. But as soon as she did, her mouth slightly salivated. She subconsciously held the chopsticks and took a bite from the vegetables. Soon her hands were out of her control and everything was finished and as did Naruto's.

Only Raito was eating slowly, enjoying his food. It was not that Raito was not finding it delicious but he was using his skill **'Chakra Sense'** which has increased the range a lot from the last time reaching a little more than five kilometers.

The information was so much that Raito was getting a headache. There were people and people, the trees were also big and Raito focused on some of the forbidden parts of the village, at first, he was able to go through but he found that the area was hazy as in covered by the fog.

Raito finished eating then handed the dishes to Hinata who was already was washing. Then taking out a notebook, he wrote down those places.

Walking out of the house, Raito felt a new feeling that he couldn't describe.

"Let's go." Raito and the group walked towards the Hokage tower for their very first mission.


	31. Chapter 30 – D-Ranks and Binding

**Chapter 30 – D-Ranks and Binding Techniques**

Reaching the Hokage tower with struggle from the weights, Raito and the team were finally in the mission room, sitting, standing in the corner as other groups came and received their mission. One after another, the groups came, the Genin with their Jōnin instructor, took the mission and before leaving looked at them with hints of joy.

Soon enough Sasuke with Shino and Kiba walked in with their Jōnin instructor Kurenai.

Raito watched intently as team eight took the mission scroll.

"This is stupid." Naruto spat as he looked Sasuke group take the mission scroll.

"Maybe…we can get the mission ourselves," Hinata suggested, she also felt exhausted after waiting for a long time.

Raito shook his head, if there was any possibility, he would have already done it. The register needed the signature and registration number of the Jōnin instructor.

"Yo, Naruto, Hinata, Raito, why are you guys standing there? Wheres yar Jōnin instructor?" Kiba asked in his usual loud voice.

The Chūnin behind the mission looked towards their side but then again he returned to do his own work.

"Kiba-san, we are waiting for our sensei?" Hinata always polite answered Kiba.

Kurenai signed on the register and walked towards team seven and spoke, "Kakashi has always been like that, you will need…patience, lots and lots of it." With that, a giggle escape from her mouth.

Raito turned and punched the wall.

Kurenai grabbed Hinata's hand with care and asked with a gentle voice. "Hinata how are you doing?"

"I am good Kurenai-nee…no I mean Kurenai-sensei," Hinata answered while correcting herself. Raito smelled history between them but it was not important right now.

Kurenai looked back at Raito and Naruto and suggested, "Maybe you guys should do something till…he comes, like reading something new or some light exercise."

"Hey does that mean you got a flatbread for a teacher?" Kiba asked, loudly not thinking carefully that he had just disrespected one of the strongest ninjas in the village.

Kurenai frowned and immediately reprimanded, "Kiba! What did I tell you about your language?" her hand latched on Kiba's ear, pulling it fiercely. Even Akamaru who had been carefree till now whimpered.

"What is taking you so long?" Sasuke annoyed and heavy voice called out. He had already reached down but seeing that no one had followed him, Sasuke had walked back all the way.

Kurenai and Kiba said their goodbye and joined their team leaving the Hokage tower. Raito could see Sasuke smirking towards his direction at all time. To his punchable face, Raito just rolled his eyes in response.

About fifteen minutes later team ten appeared for their mission scroll. Asuma with a cigarette dangling in his mouth looked at the group without the Jōnin instructor called them out.

After grabbing the scroll and handing it to Ino, his eyes locked to Raito and asked, "Raito, right? It was you who gave Shikamaru the answer? That's quite an eye you have. Can you tell me now what brand I am using right now?"

"Nice to meet you, Asuma-sensei." Hinata bowed in respect which was followed by Naruto.

Raito also followed custom and bowed lightly. "Umm…Black cherry?"

"Spot on." Asuma took out the cigarette packet and showed it to Raito. "The taste isn't bad at all. It has a little bit of…"

"Oi smoker of a sensei, don't try to corrupt others." Ino punched Asuma to his side to which he turned his head.

"Smoking meat is a good technique but smoking a cigarette is bad." Chōji opened a packet and said.

"You three are totally different from this three." Asuma rubbed the heads of Ino and Chōji and said, smile hung on his face.

Letting out a cloud of smoke, he continued, "Your Jōnin instructor is Kakashi Hatake, everyone in the job knows that he is late for every mission below A-Ranks. He is lazy, loves porn and is totally a-"

Naruto began to tremble in rage as he heard Asuma speaking. He pointed towards Asuma and shouted in anger, "Don't say a bad thing about Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh! What a lively boy." Asuma played with his cigarette blocking a few of Naruto's punches.

"Nice punches. Put your back on the punch." Asuma played with Naruto for a while and left with his team after some time.

Raito walked across the room for quite a while before laying down in front of the mission desk.

The ninja sitting on the chair couldn't take it anymore, rubbing his temples and he shouted, "Stop."

Rubbing his sore neck, the man looked at the three and said, "Go away and don't be a bother." His voice was filled with annoyance.

 **[Takeshi Kota Lvl 20]**

 **Angry, Hungry, Irritated…**

Raito sighed as he read the description using the ' **Observe** ' skill. Everything can be solved with food and good food means good mood. Thinking that Raito choose a heart full meal in his mind and scrolled through his inventory.

"Here Kota-sempai." Raito gave Kota a bento box and a juice bottle. The rectangular black box and the bottle filled with orange juice gave a strange allure to Kota.

The stunned Kota looked at the bento box and after hesitating for a little while took the bento box.

"Sorry…for that stupid thing that I did earlier." Raito apologized, clapping his hands.

"Please open it." Raito made hand signs.

Kota nodded still stunned at the scene and opened the bento box. Immediately an aromatic smell enveloped Kota making his stomach growl, hard. There was rice with fish, beans, carrot, and various other vegetables.

"It looks so delicious and this smells…" Kota let out a big breath and gulped.

"They are, aren't they, sempai? Please, Eat up." Raito passed the chopsticks and took a step back, signaling the two behind him.

After Kota took a bite he couldn't stop. The rice was fragrant and the vegetables were well seasoned and delicious. Taking bite after bite, soon the bento was finished and Kota drank the juice finishing it at once. The juice was even more amazing, the fruity taste and refreshing feeling.

Kota let out a large breath and his tense body finally relaxed.

Seeing the chance, Raito started. "Kota-sempai, why were you so irritated?"

Patting his stomach, Kota replied with somewhat a mature aura, "I am clearly an administrative ninja, you understand, right? We are working in shift and making sure that the mission desk and other facilities in the tower is active day and night. My shift was supposed to end two hours ago but it seems that the ninja who was supposed to come has some problem. Just like Kakashi-sempai, she is too late."

"Oh, right. You three are with Kakashi-sempai, right? Hokage-sama has been trying to give him a team but none of them passed his test."

Shaking his head, Kota managed the paper on the desk, "The bell test… (Sigh) that's the most difficult test in the village. It is said that very few have passed that test including the Sannin. And since you three passed the test. That's awesome, you know." Kota gave a thumbs up.

"Say, Kota-sempai when is Kakashi-sensei gonna come?" Naruto asked from behind.

"Soon, soon, it's already two hours so any time now." Kota thought for a while and answered.

"There is even a routine?" Raito asked somewhat stunned.

"Yup, didn't you know? Kakashi-sempai is always late for C's and D's. There was one time that Gai-sempai and Kakashi-sempai were punished for destroying the new project. Hokage-sama gave them D rank for a whole week."

"Destroyed a project? What's that?" Raito questioned.

"D-ranks for a week?" Naruto was amazed.

Hinata who had a shy personality kept quiet and listened to everyone talking. If she wasn't cute enough, she could rival Shino for the minuscule presence.

"Yeah, you may have seen them running around the village or even…other things. They are the best in the village but…the antics. Haha…"

"Kakashi-sensei did D-ranks for a week then?" Raito asked with a strange excitement.

"Yeah, but…we had to suffer… because he would always report late…like a whole week late." Kota replied smacking the table.

"A week late!? We can do that?" Naruto shouted.

Kota who was somewhat excited jumped in anger as he heard Naruto and shouted, "You can't."

Raito who saw Kota jump also leaned forward while frowning, he asked, "Kota-sempai, why doesn't anyone do anything about Kakashi-sensei?"

Kota who heard that looked at Raito then sat with a sigh, "Because he is good at what he does. He may be late for D's and C's but he is never late for B's, A's and S's."

"B, A, S?" Naruto breath hurried as he repeated the letters.

"I have not seen the reports myself but I have heard that he has never failed a mission nor anyone has died when doing the mission with him," Kota added with hints of admiration.

"My sensei is that awesome? I never thought that lazy-sensei is that good." Raito replied.

"Top of his generation," Kota added.

"Not his class but his generation?" Naruto and Raito looked at each other than at Kota for the answer."

"Yup, he is one of the best of the best in the village." Kota now looked like more and more of a chatty housewife in Raito's mind and a feeling to run away appeared in his heart.

Retrieving the bento box and empty juice bottle in the inventory, Raito took out a book with a purple cover and a sword symbol.

"That's convenient. Are you a fuinjutsu practitioner?" Kota asked in astonishment.

"Yes, I am," Raito replied truthfully.

"So young, yet so talented." Kota was truly jealous because fuinjutsu was truly one of the most difficult subjects along with medical and spatial techniques.

"Not only I am a fuinjutsu practitioner… but Naruto too is a fuinjutsu practitioner." Raito hooked Naruto on the shoulder and said.

"Two fuinjutsu practitioners in a team, that's quite…unique." Kota didn't know what to say anymore.

Looking at the girl behind, Kota somewhat shrank back, "And even Hyuga, is this the team of elites?"

"Even elites begin as a normal soldier." A voice interrupted the chatting ninjas.

"Kakashi-sempai/sensei." It seemed that Kakashi had come in just as Kota had some bad impression to Hyuga.

"You are late," Naruto shouted.

"Am I?" Kakashi asked with his head tilt and lazy eye.

"Yeah! We have been waiting here for you for about two hours. Two! Damn! Hours!" Naruto after shouting hard was panting hard.

Raito had already walked towards the mission desk and grabbed one of the many green-cover scrolls with his left hand and his right hand had already picked up the pen, writing down his registration number.

"Kakashi-senpai." Kota who was sitting behind the mission desk called out.

"Please." He sighed and pointed at the register.

"Oh! I was teaching my students so, I got a bit distracted." Kakashi pointed at Naruto and walked forward as he explained.

Naruto who was made scapegoat was dazed for a moment. After being called by Hinata, he woke up from his daze and walked forward.

Kota began filling the register with mission serial number and said, "All done, please remember to report back."

As Naruto wrote down his registration number, a woman wearing a Chūnin vest ran in.

"I am sorry!" She immediately bowed, her long hair falling forward.

Kota looked at her with some hesitation. Clearly, he wanted to say something but held himself back.

"I'll be going." Kota sighed then signed the documents before walking out with team seven.

"Ne, ne, Raito what's the mission?" Naruto asked his face full of disguised happiness.

Raito shrugged then cut the serial number paper sealing the scroll. Opening the scroll, he read the content then was stunned. Kakashi waved his hand in front of Raito then held the scroll, reading the contents.

A laugh escaped from Kakashi. Looking at his team/students, he said, "Bathing puppies."

"Eh!?" Naruto cried out.

Hinata also stood stunned, just for a while.

 **[A mission quest has been accepted]**

 **['D-Rank' 'Bathing puppies']**

 **[The manager of the new shop 'Moonlight House' is a regular customer to the Hokage tower and has been issuing mission of variety as D-Rank to the new Genin…]**

Raito massaged his temples to calm his growing anger.

"Well seems like you guys have chance to play with puppies." Kakashi waved his hand and walked forward.

"Bathing puppies? Why?" Naruto glared at Kakashi's back and cried out.

Raito patted on Naruto's shoulder and shook his head. Glancing at Hinata, Raito nodded and walked forward.

In front of a huge building, a tall man wearing a clean suit was standing in front. Seeing team seven coming, the man waved his hand and asked, "For puppies?"

Kakashi nodded and opened the scroll in his hand, showing the man the scroll. The man nodded and the group walked inside. There were a few of the Genin, cleaning the house, pulling on weeds and preparing the stages. They were not under their Jōnin instructor but under a people of master of jobs.

A somewhat chubby woman was ordering the Genin on what to do. Moving the tables, chair, and other furniture. Then cleaning the floor, wall, and window, Genin practiced with their house cleaning. It was clear that the Genins who did this mission would be a great help in their homes.

Another woman, sitting on a chair with crossed legs. The woman instructed the Genin in gardening. She seemed to know what everyone was doing when a Genin was going to pluck a flower, she would ask them to stop and if someone had left a spot, she would instruct them to do so.

Lastly was a muscular man and the Genin under him were holding many types of equipment. They ran around, tightened the bolts, fitting the planks, placing the lights and on. The muscular man shook his head from time to time and instructed them, correcting their mistakes but he never moved his hands himself to correct the problems.

Raito's eye darted from place to place and his hands tapped at his teammates and with that Naruto and Hinata also looked around. They slowed their pace and analyzed the surrounding, which was true for Raito and Hinata and as for Naruto he looked everything with happiness and anticipation.

"Where are Jōnin instructors?" Raito asked to no one.

"They are inside…enjoying their…time." the tall man replied with some hesitation.

Looking at Kakashi, Raito commented, "While Jōnins are enjoying, the Genin are going to be working."

"That's exactly what D-Ranks are for," Kakashi replied.

"Please." The tall man bowed and his hand pointing at a direction. The yips and cries of dogs came from the room, making Naruto and Raito shiver.

A woman with her hair tied in a bun walked out. Jade skin, an oval face, small nose, everything needed for a beauty. Wearing a kimono and holding a fan, she looked at the three and said with her sweet voice, "Come in, we have lots to do."

Raito, Naruto, and Hinata walked in the room and see tens of puppies walking all over the room. There were small bathtubs all over the place. Shampoo, brush, combs, whatever needed for bathing a dog was needed was there.

Naruto rolled his sleeves and pulled his pants up. "The faster we finish this, the faster we can get out of this."

Raito exhaled loudly and the puppies all turned towards him. Slowly the puppies surrounded Raito and yipped from time to time. The woman wearing kimono looked in surprise then smiled.

"A puppy can tell between a good person from a bad one." She also rolled her sleeves and carried the bath wares, handing it to Hinata.

 **[Dog]**

 **[Black Golden Retriever]**

Raito waved his hand and the puppies moved to the movement of his finger. The way the puppies moved and sometimes fell in a cute way made Raito smile. Raito looked with amazement as he made a sign to call one of the puppies. Soon a puppy from the crowd walked in front towards Raito. Black and golden fur, pink nose and pink tongue, cute eyes, and cute walk. The puppy looked at Raito for a long time before yipping and jumping onto him.

(Author goggling – Today I found that yelp and yip are different and opposite.)

Raito quickly caught the puppy who yipped with a happy tone. The puppy struggled and Raito's hand loosened, the puppy licked Raito on his face making Raito let out a happy smile.

Soon after that, the puppies all ran and joined Naruto and Hinata. The woman stood at the door as if she was afraid of getting her dress wet. From time to time she instructed the three on how to bathe the puppies. The puppies were playful and soaked Naruto and Hinata. Only Raito who was surrounded by puppies was bathing them without getting himself wet. The puppies also wagged their tails in joy and yipped from time to time.

Raito rubbed the snow white puppy with a towel and let out a big breath. "Finally."

"It took you three, only two hours and ten minutes." The beautiful woman announced and looked at the puppies who were surrounding the three, especially Raito. It seemed like Raito was natural in handling puppies or animals.

The woman was lost in thought as she looked at Raito.

"They did a nice job." Kakashi's voice broke her out of her thought.

"Yes, yes, they did." The beautiful woman stammered, grabbing the scroll and with a hanko pressed on the confirmation. Then she went back and brought a ticket. "Please."

Somewhat hesitating, Kakashi grabbed the ticket and replied, "We may not be able to attend."

"I understand." She bowed. "Please try." While bowing, one could see her soft skin and deep cleavage.

The tall man in suit led them out and bowed. The puppies also tottered out as if wanting to leave with Raito. Raito waved at them and walked with the group.

Team seven walked out of the tall building and went to the library. The library was located at the side of Hokage tower and Jōnin quarters of the village.

Walking inside, they saw the librarian, middle-aged woman with short hair and a medium perky nose, frowning as she saw Naruto. It seemed like she wanted to lash out at Naruto, just like she had been doing for all these years. Immediately, irritation appeared on Raito's face as he felt hostility. Raito wanted to slam the desk and startle the women, intent appeared and action followed. Raito raised his hand but someone was even faster than him.

But just then an old woman with a hunched back appeared as swift as the wind, jumped and hit the librarian on the head. As she landed, her purple robes fluttered and the walking stick slammed on the floor making a thundering noise.

"You don't need to come from tomorrow." The old woman shouted, which not only shocked the women but also Kakashi and his team. The women looked at the group sternly and for a moment no one spoke.

Kakashi felt awkward looking at the old woman. Rubbing at the back of his head and giving a silly laugh, he tried to speak first, "Kiyomi-baachan…its team-"

Slamming her can down once more, she cut off Kakashi, "Finally! Finally, you came."

Looking at the Genin beside Kakashi, she nodded, "Good seeds. Finally, there is someone who passed that stupid test."

"Kiyomi-baachan, that test is really important." Kakashi tried explaining.

Smack!

"Important? Important?" Kiyomi continued hitting Kakashi with her cane and Kakashi tried blocking with his hand weakly.

With a harrumph, Kiyomi walked off and Kakashi followed him.

 **[Keeper of Secrets]**

 **[Kiyomi Lvl ?]**

Kiyomi paused and looked back, her gaze locking at Raito, "Little guy, don't get perverted thoughts."

Raito who was walking forward nearly stumbled hearing that. 'Who is looking at you!?' Raito cursed heavily with everything he had learned from Anko.

Raito continued to walk ignoring the comment from the old woman. He still kept a distance of half a meter around him, dodging the people walking with him or opposite to him.

Kakashi sneaked glances a few hundreds of times from the building, to the way to the library and inside the library. Raito seemed like he was training on his own. Thinking that, Kakashi approached to a door along with Kiyomi. The door was located on the second floor at the back and guarded by the Chūnin. The Chūnin only glanced at them then returned to reading his book.

Kiyomi tapped several points at the wooden door. The points that were tapped were depressed and the door was opened.

After the door was opened, they walked down the stairs and another door was opened. Kiyomi who was beside them jumped and sat on a high seat.

"Hatake Kakashi, Team seven, Hyuga Hinata, Yoshizawa Raito, and Uzumaki Naruto. Cubicle number seven, every time after D-ranks. Total of twenty-eight days, minimum of two hours every time."

Kiyomi gave a token to Kakashi and looked at the three behind him. "Learn properly. After twenty-eight days, you are going to come here for another month to read…more."

Then shooing away the four, the old woman wore a spectacle and started reading her book. Same orange cover and the same kind of giggling, Raito felt his face twitching involuntarily.

The group walked forward passing several cubicles, there were other teams, some with Jōnin instructor and some without. All of them were studying books, they were on tactics, formation, jutsu, and theories behind things. There were team eight and ten were all there. Everyone had Jōnin instructor teaching them but Raito found the scene comedic. In one of the cubicle, Asuma held a book in his hand and teaching his Genins but Raito found that no sound was leaking and Asuma was only moving his mouth. Raito found it extremely funny.

Kakashi sighed and dragged back Raito who was laughing silently watching Asuma teaching. The cubicle was a small room with a board behind Kakashi and the two sides had books stacked all over. There was a small seal at a side where Kakashi pushed chakra and a layer appeared at the end of the cubicle creating a barrier separating the cubicle from the outside world.

"This small cubicle is for team seven and no one. After you pass out to become a Chūnin you naturally will have another cubicle at a lower level." Letting out a big breath, Kakashi looked miserably at the book to his right and Raito's left. "We will be finishing them all in a twenty-eight hour." Then watching his left, "You will be reading all of them on your own."

It looked like Naruto wanted to burn all the books down, looking at them with disgust.

Kakashi shook his head and continued, "Now for some good news. You will have to take at least three mission every week and the next day will be your training day. Then for our group Saturday is a holiday, you can do whatever you want."

Raito felt miserable, now he had to work and read. Compared to this academy life was way more comfortable.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is the woman outside?" Hinata asked. It seemed that the ever silent and shy little girl had shown signs of changing.

"That old woman…is Kiyomi-sensei. She was here way before I became a Genin and has been guarding this library till now." Kakashi gave minimal detail then grabbed a book from the bookshelf.

"You three are in for an info dump today. Try to remember as much as possible." Kakashi turned the pages and said slowly.

Raito immediately brought a couple of plastic cups and a water bottle before filling the cup.

Exhaling deeply, Kakashi started, "In these six months, before Chūnin exams, you will be working inside the village and inside the fire border, sometime you may also get a mission to go outside the 'Land of Fire'."

He sighed at his fate then continued, "For C-Rank mission, you have to complete a set of D-Ranks and need approval from the Jōnin instructor, me and Hokage-sama."

"That means better mission," Raito commented.

"We have a chance," Naruto shouted.

"We should choose a far one," Raito said looking shiftily.

Kakashi sighed, he felt the oncoming headache. "A regular C-Rank is fine but there are irregularities too. A C-Rank can easily go to 'B' or even an 'A' rank."

"Oh." Naruto, Raito, and Hinata voiced out.

Kakashi waited for more but the three didn't continue. Looking at the three, Kakashi shook his head and continued, "You guys have no sense of danger."

"For D-ranks, only Genins do them and, Chūnin and Jōnin who are punished. For C-ranks Genin group and Chūnin groups do them. For B-rank, a Jōnin with Chūnin group or a high B-rank a group of Jōnin is necessary. For A-Ranks, a Jōnin group. For S-rank, there is a need for mobilization of a few Jōnin groups."

Kakashi felt thirsty after talking for a while and drank the water to soothe his throat.

Raito waved his hand and said in a lazy tone, "Continue."

Kakashi felt like hitting Raito, his glabella in pain.

"That's all for mission ranks now. If you want to know more, you can read on your own. Next is tactics and team formation."

Kakashi continued pouring knowledge, directly reading from the book and sharing his experiences while using those formations and tactics. Kakashi gave examples of his achievement and defeats.

At the end of the day, Raito, Hinata, and Naruto were bored to death.

"Raito, it's so late."

"Yeah, (sigh) let's go. Everyone should be at Yakiniku Q by now."

Later at Yakiniku Q, team ten and team seven sat in opposite seats Chōji and Raito fighting for grabbing the meat.

"We did parcel delivery. Maybe thirty or forty, I lost count." Ino pressed her temples.

"We washed puppies, small puppies about thirty of them, thirty," Naruto added.

"They were cute though." Hinata chimed in from the side.

"Puppies?" Ino was shocked. While her team had to deal with heavy moving and long walking, Raito and his group only had to bathe puppies.

"Shika, when are your days off?" Raito asked his chop attacking Chōji's.

"Tuesday," Shika answered then continued looking for meat pieces.

"We need about a minimum of twenty-five mission to sign up for Chūnin exams," Shikamaru added.

"Chūnin exams? I don't wanna." Raito voiced out.

"Hmph!" Chōji snorted and in a flurry grabbed a couple of meat pieces.

"Damn." Raito cursed and attacked.

"Genin, Chūnin, Jōnin then Hokage. I want to join." Naruto slammed the table lightly.

"If you are Chūnin, you don't have to do D-Ranks" Shikamaru voiced out.

"Don't have to do D-Rank?" Everyone looked at him and a couple of table around also peeked.

"We must become Chūnin." Raito looked at two of his teammates and his fiery gaze made them slightly uncomfortable.

Returning home, Raito opened the door to face Anko who was taking a big gulp of beer and bites from the meat, sitting in a comfortable sofa and enjoying herself to treats.

"Anko-nee?" Raito called out.

"Raito, Naruto, hic." The room smelled like alcohol and Anko was tipsy as a widowed man.

Naruto walked in front of Anko and pushed her slightly before getting knocked down on the floor.

Raito brought out a pouch and brought out a grayish cube and placed it in front of Anko's nose. Naruto immediately pinched his nose and Anko who was asleep frowned before waking up with a jolt.

Anko jumped and coughed a couple of times before glaring at Raito. Naruto who was pressed down hurriedly woke up and ran upstairs.

Taking out a glass and spring water, he gave it to Anko. Anko took huge gulps directly drinking from the bottle.

"Why are you here?" Raito asked.

"What? I can't come here?" Anko showed anger.

"…" Raito stared, giving Anko the creeps.

"Okay, okay. I had too much work, stressing me up. So I came here to hide." Anko confessed but Raito felt like that was not the whole truth but as long as it was not a lie Raito wouldn't care.

"Anko-nee…I want to see." Raito spoke with seriousness and Anko sobered up in an instant like she was never drunk.

After a long time of staring, she hung her head and asked, "Up or down one?"

Raito felt his muscles twitching slightly. Facepalming he added, "I want to see that seal."

"Raito." She mumbled as she crossed her hand and grabbed the seal place. Looking at Raito, she could see that Raito wanted to help. The seal was one of the reason for Raito to continue forward.

Pouting, she dropped her trench jacket. The fishnet top gave a sense of freedom, not hiding her bountiful breast. Calling Raito to come forward, she took off her fishnet top and covered her breast with her hands.

"First is this." Anko channeled her chakra and three magatamas with a center dot appeared on the neck to the right side. The magatamas turned red and a searing pain fell on her. A pain of tearing a muscle, nerves snapping or vein bursting.

"That's the 'Cursed Seal of Heaven'." Her voice was full of pain, gritting her teeth she explained.

When Raito saw Anko's face, he gritted his teeth and used the skill.

 **[Cursed Seal of Heaven] (Locked)**

 **A seal made by Orichimaru, one of the three Sannin. The cursed seals are the result of his desire to use the natural energy of the world and to become a sage. **

**-Activating the cursed seal, physical power and chakra level with an increase to a high level.**

 **-Activating the seal, activates the hormones to increase growth and change body structure.**

 **-Activating the seal, 'Soul Erosion' and 'Soul Invasion' is activated.**

 **-Activation the seal, negative emotions are heightened.**

"I understand." Raito starred/bookmarked the tab as he saw that Anko was in pain.

Anko activated another seal then the three magatamas were surrounded by three curved lines. The three curved lines had centipede-like seals crawling to her back shoulder.

"This is the Evil Suppressing Seal made by Hokage-sama." Anko voiced out, this time there was less pain. "It's almost perfect."

 **[Evil Suppressing Seal] ( Modified) (Incomplete)**

 **Seals made to suppress one's evil self in oneself. Seal modified to suppress the cursed seals of Orichimaru, modified by Jiraiya.**

 **-Helps to dampen the negative emotion on activation of the cursed seal.**

 **-Suppress the activation of cursed seal spreading.**

 **-Restrain Chakra level and physical capabilities.**

 **-Resonate with specific chakra and suppress foreign chakra.**

 **Evil comes from greed.**

 **Evil comes from love.**

 **Evil comes from hate.**

 **Evil comes from justice.**

 **Intent is root of all evil.**

 **Sealing the intent to seal the evil.**

 **O' Broken will,**

 **Swirling tides – Broken lands.**

 **Flaws 103**

 **Use**

After taking notes and looking at the seal structure in the tab, Raito asked Anko to wear her clothes and gave her a warm tea.

"This evil suppressing seal is the best that Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama could do. They said if only the heritage of Uzumaki were not lost, destroying this seal would be no problem." With a green ceramic teacup on her hand, Anko said with a little sadness. She struggled in the blanket, even more, searching for a comfortable position.

"Don't worry. I will work on it. First I will seal it completely then…destroy it…even if it means I have to kill Orichimaru." Raito's voice was heavy and filled with might, his eyes burning with great determination.

Anko gave a weak smile and said, "Don't throw your life away. If you meet him…run, just run." The hand holding the glass tightened and cracks appeared on it.

Seeing that Raito was not agreeing, she added, "That man is not a human, he is a monster. Even if you kill him…he will not die. He is just like a cockroach, hard to kill."

"Is that even possible?" Raito was filled with confusion.

She nodded her head and told, "Jiraiya-sama used his ultimate technique and destroyed his head but a year later he was again seen in some part of the continent."

"Why does it sound like, you are making this up?" After asking Raito added, "Even first Hokage, who had a strong life force, wasn't immortal."

"You can ask Hokage-sama one day," Anko replied weakly.

"That's not a lie?" Raito questioned inwardly.

"If I take a Fuinjutsu Master Exam, then I will be at level four," Raito said, revealing one of his secrets, not even readers knew much about this or maybe the author had revealed something relating to it.

"I even made new seals myself." Raito threw a talisman towards which Anko caught and activated it. A figure of herself appeared in the front sitting in joy and eating dango.

Anko moved her hand and tried touching her image. She thought that the Genjutsu would disappear but she felt it, she felt touching the skin and saw that her image had looked at her.

Anko was shocked, she knew what the talisman was for. Old man Hokage had told her about it but wasn't it supposed to be just an illusion? Wasn't it supposed to just disappear?

"Hmm…it's something like the river will not always follow the same path, humans have the power to turn the river. Something like that."

"I can make modification too." Raito smiled happily.

Anko stopped channeling chakra and the figure disappeared. "What is this talisman name?"

"Name? I didn't think about that. It's just a sealed jutsu." Raito replied.

Anko shrugged and after chatting with Raito for an hour went to sleep.

Raito also went to his room and used his 'Chakra Sense' to check everything then disappeared from the house.

Sitting in his house in the wasteland, Raito took out a scroll, chakra paper, and talisman paper ready to make a seal.

 **[Create Fuinjutsu activated]**

One after another explosion talisman, barrier seals and various other simple seals were created. Raito woke up till two ante meridiem and had stacks of twenty with six different seal set.

"About one twenty." Raito massaged his muscle and stretched his body.

 **"[Destroy Fuinjutsu]"** Raito grabbed a seal and a red light covered the seal totally destroying it.

 **[Destroy Fuinjutsu Lvl 10 (201/1000)]**

Inhaling a deep breath Raito continued the boring and laborious process of destroying the seals he had just created.

 **[You have slept in a bed.]**

Raito looked at the ceiling and felt depressed.

"Skill list. Fuinjutsu."

 **[Fuinjutsu Lvl 29]**

I thought that I could get a skill but…it's so disappointing."

 **[Destroy Fuinjutsu Lvl 10 (320/1000)]**

"This is too slow." Raito walked out of the room and opened the door to Naruto's where he saw Naruto in his boxer and vest drawing seals.

"Hey, Raito. Morning."

"Hey morning." Raito replied somewhat in a daze.

"What's up? You look like you have some plan." Naruto asked somewhat excitedly. He dried the seals and placed the brush down.

Raito smiled widely and grabbed Naruto, "Naruto, why don't we make some seals today. We should help that old man in the shop earn some money."

Talking about seals, Naruto eyes had glitters shining as he announced, "Let's do it. I was always thinking about that."

Raito smiled even more widely.

Later that day Hinata walked in the house and saw clones of Naruto sitting and making seals. Raito was also present and the stacks of seal in front of him were far more than Naruto and clones of Naruto had.

"We ran out of chakra paper." Clones shouted in alarm. One after another they announced and soon the room was filled with panic and alarm.

Raito immediately finished his seal then slammed the table. Taking out some money he gave it to one of the clones and asked him to buy some more from the shop.

Raito took a huge breath then his gaze landed on Hinata who stood at the doorsteps shocked. Naruto and clones waved towards Hinata and Raito also looked at her with his wide smile.

"Hey, Hinata, Naruto and I, are already learning Fuinjutsu. Do you want to learn too?" Raito asked.

"Yeah, Hinata, if all three of us learn fuinjutsu then it would be so cool." Naruto chimed in.

"I can learn Fuinjutsu?" Hinata asked after being stunned for a while then sadness filled her. "My family doesn't practice other technique than gentle fist. I have been practicing healing techniques, which is already going against them…"

"Your family can't be that bad and not let you learn, right? They can't be watching you all the time just to make sure that you don't practice other things." Naruto asked his brows furrowed.

"My family…" Hinata murmured with sadness.

"If you are worried about them finding out then you can just practice inside the house." Raito shrugged.

"My parents went a little overboard making this house. Try using your Byakugan, you cannot see through that wall and similarly, no one can see from outside to inside." Raito added.

"This place is perfect for playing hide and seek with Byakugan user." Raito watched at the astonished gaze of Hinata and smiled. He felt proud of explaining his parent's achievement but at the same time, he was a little worried that she may reveal the secret to her family.

Hinata's face had a mixture of emotion playing. Raito couldn't wait so he went back to making the seals. Naruto also looked at Hinata in a funny way. His clones who had chakra paper left were still working and those who didn't have chakra paper left were doing things else.

"Pfft." Hinata let out a laugh and rubbed her face. She turned to Naruto and said, "It's breaking the rule. I-I have never done it."

"Oh! Don't worry Hinata. We have broken many, many rules. So we, the experts can help you." Naruto said in a confident manner, puffing his chest and beating it.

Raito rolled his eyes and shouted, "Less nonsense and start teaching her from basics."

After looking at Hinata for a long time, Raito said in a solemn way to Hinata, "Your clan also practices Fuinjutsu. They have one which I know… 'Caged bird Cursed Seal'. Jiji told me about it and since your clan members are learning…I personally think you can too."

Naruto who heard about the seal felt bitter and frowned. Naruto did know about it as he was present at that time when Hyuga member asked Raito about it.

"I brought a chakra paper." Naruto clone shouted as he entered the room.

But just as the door opened a shadow also entered in a lightning fast speed. Raito who had always activated his chakra seal stood up and faced the direction of the shadow.

"My dear Genins, what are you doing?" Kakashi voice sounded as the shadow cover was lifted and his figure was revealed.

After checking that he was indeed Kakashi, Raito felt relief. So he sat down and ignored Kakashi, opting to better use his time and make seals.

Naruto also ignored Kakashi and dragged Hinata, taking out a book and started teaching her.

"Oi, Naruto. Don't teach her wrong stuff. I don't wanna clean up your mess." Raito joked.

"Raito-san I have some knowledge regarding fuinjutsu." Hinata voiced out.

"I-I secretly learned a few times." She added with a low voice.

Then Naruto continued teaching and Raito kept drawing seals.

Kakashi never thought that he would be totally ignored. He scratched his head and looked at them, doing their own things.

As Kakashi kept on looking at them working. He couldn't help but feel shocked at their talent. One after another seals were drawn and talisman was made. Layers after layers stacks after stacks.

Naruto would bring something to eat from time to time and also would give to Kakashi. Raito increased his speed and soon a total of two hundred talisman and seals, was made at the end of the third hour, form Raito alone.

On the other hand, each Naruto clones had a stack of eighty seals. With ten of them and a high level of chakra, almost eight hundred seals were made by them.

After all cleanup, the messy room was much better and the stacks of seals and talisman were on the table. Raito looked at the table and his skill panel.

Facing Naruto, Raito bit his lips and with his voice shaking, Raito called out, "H-Hey Naruto."

"Raito?" Naruto looked at Raito with confusion. He never heard Raito with that tone.

Taking a deep breath, Raito asked for it directly. "Can you give me five hundred seals?"

There was silence in the room as Naruto looked at Raito. After a long time, Naruto asked with a head tilt, "Why are you asking? You are really acting weird."

"Take how much ever you want. But what are you going to do with them?" Naruto's nonchalant manner was making Raito feel ants crawling.

"…Destroy them." The answer Raito give stunned not only Naruto but also Kakashi.

But after a while, Naruto gave the same answer, "Okay."

Nodding Raito sat down and the clones helped move seals in front of Raito. He picked a seal in his hand and with a red glow the seal was destroyed in pieces.

"Woo." Naruto was truly amazed at the scene. Hinata who was sitting with Naruto grabbed Naruto's arm hard then she looked back at the book Naruto had given her.

Raito kept eye on the skill panel and kept destroying the seals. One after another, with a red glow, the seals kept getting destroyed.

Kakashi who had silently pulled the forehead protector, using his Sharingan to analyze what Raito was doing. But it was useless, all in vain. Just like how Raito disappeared from the spot that time in Hokage tower, now the destruction of the seal was another mystery. But now a more baffling thing happened. Kakashi was able to see the chakra flowing in the past but now he only saw the darkness, only pitch black.

 **[Stealth Lvl 50 CP Cost 40 per minute]**

 **An essential skill for all shinobi. This skill allows the user the ability to move around undetected. Remain undetected, not to be heard or seen. Power of life and power of darkness.**

 **-Sound cancellation. (On activation, the sound made by the movement of the body will disappear. Also applied to the equipment.)**

 **-Dark Cover. (Passive. A layer of darkness hides everything the user want. Limited to oneself.)**

Every skill was evolving, after every ten or twenty levels, new lines would appear which made Raito want to increase his level more and more. There would be some skill which would add additional skill under them and there would be some skill which will increase in effect and

Giving gifts to do work, just like motivation. Gifts are skills and stat points.

In games, played or to be played, there is just one goal, defeat the opposition party. Ina game to kill, kill. In a game to rule, rule. Farming, management, racing, fighting, puzzle, card, shooting, tower defense. Every single one of the game had one goal and that was to defeat the opposition.

Kakashi saw the destruction of the seals and couldn't help but feel pain. Raito was destroying treasure, life-saving treasure. But what could he say, Naruto had already separated a part of the seals to be sold to the village.

But to him, Raito was turning into more and more of a mystery, just like his parents who came from nowhere and joined the village.

Reminiscing back, Kakashi couldn't help but feel bitter. Pulling back the forehead protector, Kakashi continued reading his book.

In an hour, Raito had already finished destroying more than half of the seals they had made. But Naruto kept on making more seals on and on. When Raito destroyed about five, Naruto would make one.

Hinata who had just started was already practicing her calligraphy.

 **[Destroy Fuinjutsu Lvl 11 (112/1200)]**

"Let's stop for today." Raito stretched.

Fiery red orb of light slowly sank. Threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the skies orange and red. The breeze from the eastern lands carrying leaves with it, once it goes and next it goes down. Leaves from east appear at west. Birds flying in the sky with the intent to return to their nest. Men and animals returning home alike.

Slices of meat marinated in spices and oil. Colors added on meat strips, giving watchers think of infinite possibilities. Mouth salivating and stomach rumbling.

Pan with oil and vapors coming through. As the meat slice touched the oil, a sizzling sound caught the crowd attention. One after another the sizzling sounds increased and an aroma covered the kitchen.

With tongs, Raito turned the meat slices around and a new song was created.

"Ow." The flames burned and pricked Raito. But only one point of Health Point was lost.

"Hmph. **Rock Fist**." Soon both of his forearms were covered with rocks sparring the palms of his hand.

Looking at the scene, Kakashi couldn't help but shake his hand. Even he, sometime would use jutsu as such. Like replacement and clone techniques to trick Gai, to escape from his challenges. Using 'Fire spark' instead of lighter to light the gas for cooking. And many more that Kakashi couldn't even remember. He had copied hundreds of techniques which had many practical values.

Picking out the fried meat, Raito placed them on a plate with a base of salad of various assortments and topped off with a little gravy. Along with meat, there was rice, soup, and vegetables.

The dishes and bowls were placed on the table. Four sides, four dishes, and four people.

Raito felt slightly difficult as Hinata and Kakashi joined the table.

He bought new bowls, plates, and chopsticks. Cleaned them with spring water and using earth control carved their names on the items just like what he had done to all who walked in.

With Kakashi keen eyes, he had already found about it but what was there to say. It felt like he was once again a part of a family, a small but pretty cute family.

Wearing normal civilian clothes, Kakashi looked like a handsome brother but the mask was still causing people to look at him weirdly. Some knew him but many didn't and for Raito, it was somewhat confusing.

Hinata in her white dress looked like a flower blooming in the darkness under the moonlight, just like a light at the endless darkness.

Waving her goodbye the three walked towards the busy street of Konoha market stalls. Raito brought food from time to time, not knowing that he already had spent thousand. As they walked, the streets got quieter and Kakashi stood in front of a building for Jōnins.

He looked at Raito before asking directly, "Do you need seals?"

"Yes." Raito wasn't modest at all.

"To destroy?" his lazy voice had hints of curiosity mixed as he kept on questioning Raito.

"Yes." Again one word one intent.

"Wait a while." Kakashi walked up to his floor and came back with a few scrolls in his hand.

"Take it." Kakashi tossed the scroll towards Raito and Naruto. There was a couple of dozen of scrolls.

Opening the scrolls, Raito found each of them were storage seals. Every one of them were intermediate level storage seals. One could fit a small room of things inside it and capable of storing five hundred of the same seal.

"These…"

Pulling back his forehead protector, he said, "This eye remember everything. I have seen many sealing techniques in my time and mastered every single one of them easily with Sharingan…. But… I am not able to create new seals. Jiraiya-sama also said that I have no creative talent for Fuinjutsu but with Sharingan, I could compensate for it."

There was silence for a while. Kakashi continued, "But I have never stopped practicing, I tried again and again and have accumulated this all."

Raito was seriously thinking and was confused, "If you have so many seals so why didn't you sell them?"

Kakashi looked sideways. There were hints of awkwardness between.

Raito rolled his eyes and used observe skill.

 **[Hatake Kakashi Lvl?]**

 **[Emotion – Embarrassed]**

Storing the scrolls in the inventory, Raito picked out one and pushed his chakra into the storage seal.

Tag, seals, and talismans appeared in front of him, having one, two and three characters each respectively.

 **[Illumination Seal] (Uncommon) (Low Rank)**

 **Made by Hatake Kakashi**

 **Grade: 1/10**

 **[Burning Seal] (Uncommon) (Low Rank)**

 **Made by Hatake Kakashi**

 **Grade: 1/10**

 **[Paralyzing Tag]**

 **[Blood Clotting Seal]**

 **[Explosion Talisman]**

As Raito looked at them, heaviness landed on Raito's eye because each and every one of them were the worst, the lowest grade.

"These are seriously bad." Raito commented as he held a seal in each of his hand.

"That's how it is." Kakashi shrugged.

Raito destroyed the seal and saw that there was progress in the skill. Immediately feeling happy, Raito stored the rest and thanked Kakashi.

Kakashi advised the two boys for some time before walking upstairs. Raito and Naruto waved Kakashi goodbye before walking upstairs.

"Ne, Raito, why do you want so much of them?" Naruto asked in confusion. Naruto had given Raito all the worse seals he had made but then again Raito wanted more.

"I want to learn how to destroy seals." Raito replied simply.

"You want to learn how to destroy seals?" Naruto was flabbergasted. While he was trying how to make seals, Raito was more focused on how to destroy the seals.

Shaking his head Naruto decided to just leave it be. If there is isn't anything that he didn't understand, the reason will be he didn't need to.

Wearing an orange t-shirt and white short pants, Naruto had a small smile on his face. With hands behind his head, Naruto looked at the moon on the way back home.

One after another, seals glowed in red and destroyed in ashes. And after a long time, he finally heard a clear melody.

 **[Fuinjutsu Lvl 30]**

 **Skill 'Binding' unlocked.**

 **[Binding techniques]**

Yeah because the author didn't know how to write about it so, he just left it blank.

Raito again went blank in the calm surrounding. His brain was filling with new information, maybe or maybe these ideas were never introduced in this world or was lost in the history of time.

The gleam in his eyes was rejuvenated. Jolting straight, Raito quickly went to find a notebook with yellow pages with a black cover and golden sides. There even was a golden Yoshizawa family seal at the middle of the cover.

The notebook was old and the sack in which it was kept was even older.

Patting the black notebook in his hand, Raito placed it on the table and nicked the thumb of his finger. Gathering chakra in the drop of blood that was forming slowly, Raito dropped the blood on the Yoshizawa family seal and soon the drop of blood got slowly absorbed. After the blood was absorbed the golden yellow family seal changed into a blood-red color.

 **[Binding Successful]**

 **[Book of Secrets]**

 **Owner – Yoshizawa Raito (Bounded)**

 **A simple book, made by chakra paper, bounded by a blood ritual to Yoshizawa Raito.**

The introduction was short and not very detailed. Everything depended on Raito in what he wanted to do next.

Raito sat in front of the small table and played with the brush in his hand. On the table, there was a scroll with characters inscribed in it. After thinking for a while, Raito continued inscribing characters in the scrolls. He would stop for several moments then again continue.

Time past and it was now midnight. An eerie silence with darkness pushed by the moonlight glow. In a certain house, the light lit up in a room seen by a window.

Raito had a black book in his hand which had a heavy aura. Leaving the first-page blank, he turned the page. A drop of ink at one side then a drop of blood at other side. Instead of spreading and making a mark on the paper, the ink and blood was gradually being absorbed.

The scroll at the table which was filled with characters were being gradually turned into a single character, under the control of Raito's chakra. And soon there were no characters on the scrolls. Only one seal 'Shadow Clone'.

With chakra storage seals on the table, Raito was fully ready to start the final stage. After performing a multitude of handseals, Raito concentrated the chakra at the index finger of his two hands. His hands separated and a thread of chakra was created linking two fingers.

The scroll with the 'Shadow Clone' seal was at a side and laying at other side on the scroll was 'the book'. The indexes of his finger touched at the characters and then on the ink drop side of the book. Soon the character disappeared from the scroll and appeared in the book. While the character disappeared and reappeared, he had already used the chakra storage which could hold about five thousand points of chakra each. At the other side of the page, there was a black circle with a red dot at the center.

One page had the character seal while other had a circle.

 **[Binding Successful]**

Raito closed the book and used 'Chakra Sense'. He could see that a very thin thread linked himself and the black book.

 **[A secret technique has been created.]**

 **[A new technique has been recorded under the 'Book of Secrets'.]**

 **[Technique 'Shadow Clone' has been recorded.]**

 **[A goal has been achieved. 200 points gained.]**

"Hidden Sealed Technique – Shadow clone."

As Raito pushed chakra on the book, a clone appeared in front of his.

 **[Raito's Clone No. 1]**

 **Durability – 150/150**

 **CP – 1200/1200**

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can you…"

"Yeah, I can do that and everything else." Clone answered before Raito could finish.

Raito picked the table and placed it inside the inventory then looked at his clone. His clone also pulled out the table placing it at its original position.

A smile hung on Raito's face as watched the scene. "We have a lot to experiment."


	32. Chapter 31 – Gifts and Inheritance

**Chapter 31 – Gifts and Inheritance**

 **[You have slept in your bed.]**

 **[HP and CP have been fully recovered. All negative status and ailments have been cured.]**

"Yawn!" Raito stretched and looked through his skill list.

 **[Fuinjutsu (Active/Passive) Lvl 30]**

 **[Katana Mastery Lvl 25]**

 **[Shadow Clone (Active) Lvl 10 CP Cost 100]**

Laughing happily, Raito started his day.

Outside the Hokage tower, at the training ground, Raito threw the punch trying to hit Naruto. But Naruto used his shadow clone to distract Naruto and subsequently counter-attack him. From the side, Hinata swiped Naruto's legs destroying his clone.

"Hey!" Naruto jumped and got hit by Raito's strike, making him stumble back.

Swish! Hinata's finger acted fast and landed just before Naruto's neck. Barely a few inches away.

"You lose." Raito announced shaking his head.

"Naruto-kun, you need to work on your techniques." Hinata commented.

"Uh…" Naruto nodded then sat down in the shade of the tree accompanied by Raito and Hinata.

"You should have defended when I attacked you at the face…" Naruto, Raito, and Hinata discussed on their fighting techniques, trying to improve their fighting styles.

A ninja wearing a Chūnin jacket stood at the corridor looking out of the window and watching the three. The ninja was exactly Iruka, who had a slight smile on his face.

"Cute, aren't they?" a lazy voice from behind asked.

"Kakashi-sempai, I believe keeping them in a group is well deserved." Iruka turned and watched Kakashi who was reading the orange book.

Iruka sighed and started, "And…Kakashi-sempai, please go to the mission desk for today's mission. Please stop making trouble for them."

Kakashi closed his book and stared at Iruka. Turning to look at Raito and the group he smiled slightly, "They can do those D-Rank any time. I am just letting them enjoy their time."

Iruka rubbed his temples and after some random chit-chatting went to teach his class.

Kakashi watched the Genins training and couldn't help but feel an itch in his heart.

After discussing, Raito and Naruto attacked Hinata, forcing her in a defensive situation. And the same thing happened when Raito was ganged up. Time went by and soon it was noon, neither Kakashi disturbed them and neither anyone interrupted them.

At noon, academy students started walking out as the classes had ended. Not wanting to be looked at by other students, Raito made hand signs and walked out. Hinata was puzzled by it and she was in a daze for a while. Naruto who had started to walk out, pulled Hinata and answered her, "That hand sign means 'move out'. There are lots of hand signs we use when bunking classes and running from the Chūnin patrolling the village."

"Naruto-kun, I-I know a little bit of those hand signs. Where did you learn those from?" Hinata asked with thought. She had learned the hand signs from Kurenai when she was under her.

"Anko-nee and Yugao-nee taught us. They say that we need to learn those in the future. Anyway, why not learn them now?" Naruto answered while climbing the stairs.

"Me, Raito, Shika, and Chōji. We all have learned them." Naruto continued joyfully.

Hinata looked towards Naruto and opened her small mouth seemingly wanting to ask him to teach him but she was worried that Raito would refuse her.

"What's the point of learning a bit?" Raito who was walking forward turned around and asked.

"We will help you learn them." After saying that Raito continued forward.

As the three climbed the stairs and walked in front of the mission desk, they heard a lazy voice, "You three finally came."

Kakashi sat on a chair, lazily reading his book and playing with a stone bead on the other hand.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto called out loudly.

Hinata bowed with her hands grabbing one another.

Raito also nodded then looked at the woman opposite him.

"Ne, Nee-chan, were you late today…too?" Raito asked in a nasal voice.

"Eh?" the woman revealed a shocked face, looking at the kid in front of her.

Smiling Raito added, "Kota-sempai said you were always late like Kakashi-sensei, I wonder why?"

The woman's face turned and she looked down. It was true that she was taking advantage of Kota who was soft-hearted to just sleep of an extra few hours.

Taking a scroll and entering the scroll serial number, he jolted down his own identification number.

"I don't think you should do that. Kota-sempai is a naturally good-hearted person. As you are sleeping a few hour extras, he is sleeping a few hours late." Raito mumbled his chakra influencing her.

Kakashi who was sitting was now by Raito's side, his hand pressing on Raito's shoulder.

"Don't go being mean again, Raito?" Naruto shouted.

"Uh…Lady, don't listen to him. He is just speaking nonsense. If you want to sleep, sleep more. I am sure that no one will mind that. Hmph, isn't it just sleeping a bit more?" Naruto said with a smile then questioned with a harrumph.

Raito stood petrified as he could feel his chakra slow down, starting from his own shoulder.

Raito glared at Kakashi who looked back at him with a smile. "Ah, I think I forgot about that…"

"There isn't anyone around so I…" Raito said in mosquito voice which was heard by Kakashi alone.

"How could I forget my ID number?" with a laugh Kakashi entered his number and tore open the scroll.

"It's chopping down firewood." Naruto and Hinata entered their ID number and followed Raito and Kakashi who had already left the mission desk leaving the woman alone.

"Why are you using that technique?" Kakashi asked.

"She is a selfish person and I think it was really unfair for Kota-sempai." Raito tried explaining.

Kakashi sighed, "Kota already knew what was going on. It was his choice to not do anything."

"But…"

"It's his choice. Let it be." Kakashi rubbed Raito's head slowly.

Feeling anger boiling inside him, Raito hit the hand away and walked towards the mission destination using the Gamer's power.

"Hey, where is Raito?" Naruto asked form behind.

Kakashi looked at the distance and said, "He is going ahead."

Hinata used her Byakugan and searched for Raito. Seeing that Raito had been walking towards the mission destination, she sighed in relief.

Raito ran forward with his breath heavy and hot air coming out of his nostrils. After a couple of minutes, Raito was already at the edge of the village, where houses were sparse and trees were more.

Walking forward, Raito found that the mission was from a two-storied plain wooden house. There was a big busty woman who was hanging the clothes to dry.

As if feeling the gaze, the big busty woman turned around to meet Raito's eye.

"Little ninja, who are you?" The woman dried her hands and walked forward.

"Ah, Ahem. My name is Raito and I am here for a mission." Introducing himself Raito took out the scroll and gave it to the woman.

The woman quickly went through the scroll and gave it back to Raito. "Where is your team, little ninja?"

"They will be here soon. I just was a bit too excited." Raito lied with an embarrassed face.

The woman looked at Raito for some time then waved her hand calling him. Raito followed her to the house, where he sat waiting for Kakashi and others to appear. He could feel the occasional prick at the back of his neck. He would look back from time to time and even use his 'Chakra Sense' but even so, he couldn't find anyone and that scared him.

Raito stood up and walked forward, slowly walking out of the courtyard.

"Where are you going?" the busty woman from behind called.

"Nowhere, my team was late so…"

"Raito!" Naruto's loud voice tore through making Raito and the busty woman turn around.

"Oh my, Kakashi-san. It's you again." The busty woman walks forward and slapped his arms.

"Isako-san." Kakashi made a slight bow.

"Still the same." Then she laughed out loud.

"These kids, yours? And this one…is a bit wild." Isako looked at the three then pointed at Raito.

"And look at him, it seems like he was totally angry with something." Isako gave Kakashi a side glance.

"You are chopping firewoods for me. They are at the back like always. I'll be back by the end of the day." Isako pointed to the back of the house, then grabbing a basket, left the home carefreely.

The big busty woman, Isako talked a lot like a chatterbox then in an instant went out of the house like a wind.

"Uh…that's…"

Walking the back of the house, Kakashi called out, "You lot have tons of work to do. Follow me."

Raito who was holding an axe in his hand, looked at the log in front of him with a smile. Bringing the axe overhead, Raito with full force hit the log while activating the skill. **'Power Strike'**

THUD

The axe split the log into two equal half and hit the stump below making a loud noise.

Naruto who was at the side flinched for a second before placing another log on the stump.

Raito who had a devious smile on his face, continued to split the logs for a long time before Kakashi asked him to stop and let others try.

 **[Power Strike (Active) Lvl 5]**

 **Strikes the target with a strong force.**

 **75% Increase in Attack Damage.**

 **10% Increase in Critical Rate.**

"Down!" Naruto shouted as he spilt the log.

Raito closed all the tabs and looked at his status page. Except for INT which has already reached above, 50 and the next highest was VIT which was 49.

And then looking at the accumulated stat points, Raito decided to use one point, just to test.

VIT which was 49 turned to 50.

 **[Blood Vitality]**

 **HP +2000**

 **Increase HP Recovery Rate by two times.**

Raito closed the tab then looked at the status page before closing it quickly. Even after closing it, Raito could feel his desire clearly, wanting to increase his stats. Patting his chest, Raito took a few deep breaths.

There was a moment when he wanted to, no, a desire to increase his stats.

Sticking into a tree, Raito waited for Naruto and Hinata to finish.

"You are using your time wisely." Kakashi who was sitting on the branch said.

"Huh? Yeah…somewhat." Raito who was in a daze replied in confusion.

Kakashi who was reading a book, closed the book and looked quizzically at Raito and asked, "Do you have something on your mind?

"N-No not-nothing." Raito denied it fast after coming out of a daze.

"Don't think about Kota too much. He will be fine." Kakashi said for the sake of saying.

"Kota-senpai…No, I am not thinking about him. I understand that what he does is for himself. Even though a nice person like him is getting taken advantage of." Raito waved his hand and dropped down. Taking out a wooden katana, Raito started practicing doing the same stance.

Kakashi looked at his book and blinked a few times. 'Naive but it has some effect, it leaves a bad taste.'

"Man, how much is left?" Naruto blew at his hands which were now a bit red.

"A lot more, Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied as she stuck the axe at the stump.

"Give me." Raito took the axe and stood in front of the stump.

"Hehe." **'Power Strike'** Raito activated the skill and split the log easily.

For about 3000 CP using about 100 CP every time and using the skill 30 times. After a couple of times of resting and working with skills, the skill raised by two levels which made Raito happy.

Looking at Raito who was meditating and felt the recovering chakra, Kakashi sighed in sorrow.

Naruto already had high chakra reserve and Raito now had high chakra recovery rate. And Kakashi who was poor in both of the department felt jealous.

While Raito split down the logs, he had a leaf stuck on the back of his hand and by doing so he got another skill unlocked.

 **[Multitasking (Passive)]**

'It feels quite easy after I got the skill.' Raito took out another leaf and stuck it on the back of his left palm.

"And there is no skill level." Raito checked the skill multiple time, comparing it with 'Sword Drawing Arts'.

"Little ninjas, how are you all doing?" Isako carrying a basket walked towards them.

Handing each of them a couple of bread, she checked the firewood. "Good, good. A lot of them have a clean line."

Looking at Raito, she commanded while pointing at the log on the stump, "Show me your best shot."

Raito raised his eyebrows then looked at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Isako then back at Raito nodding back at him.

Raito picked up the axe then marked the surface of the log. Raising the axe high in the sky, the axe fell down, coming in contact with the log then quickly reaching the surface of the stump, splitting the log in clean half.

"Wrong, wrong." Isako shook her head then went towards Raito, her eye scrutinizing the confused Raito.

Raito naturally wanted to step back under Isako gaze but before he could, Isako had caught his hand and said, "Grab that axe, properly."

"H-Hai." Raito gripped the axe with both of his hands slowly lifting it up.

"Dominant hand should be up." Isako added from the side.

"Okay." Raito followed her instruction and changed his grip.

"Raise the axe high up and use chakra on your forearms, shoulder, and back." Isako instructed further and Raito obeyed, following her instruction to 'T'.

"Ha!" The axe landed on the stump with a loud sound.

 **[Split (Active) Lvl 1 CP Cost: 120]**

 **Cut down into half.**

 **40% increase in Attack Power**

"Good. Little ninja, you are a quick learner." Isako praised Raito then instructed Naruto then Hinata.

Raito and Naruto continued to split down the logs, one after another, making one clean cut after another. Whereas Hinata who struggling as compared to them, split the log but continued to do physical training under the guidance of Kakashi.

 ** _At the Hidden Library_**

"Argh!" Naruto shouted holding the book.

Kakashi sighed as he closed the thick book and massaging his forehead. "Naruto, stop. We need to finish this book today."

"It's too much. I can't." Naruto cried.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata wanted to encourage.

Raito sighed, turning around he brought out an item.

"Let's take a break." Kakashi placed the book on the table and took out a scroll.

Sniff, Sniff.

"Ramen!" Naruto's sensitive nose focused on the direction of Raito who had cup ramen.

Raito smiled and gave Naruto the ramen cup. Turning to face Hinata, who was frightened by his sudden action, Raito sighed then brought out a bento box and gave it to Hinata.

Hinata grabbed the box and opened it slowly. As soon as she opened it, she couldn't help but cry out in joy. It was cinnamon rolls, her delicacy.

Watching them Kakashi turned in anticipation.

"I really don't know what you like, Kakashi-sensei. But I have this regular bento box." Giving Kakashi a bento box Raito focused back on his own food.

'This is punishment?' Touching the somewhat plain bento box, Kakashi cried silently.

After a whole two hour of studying on formation, tactics, and whatnot, they finally left the library heading home.

Looking at the dark clouds gathering, Raito could feel that he was not going to have an easy time.

Walking in a familiar way, Raito took frequent turns gradually reaching to the clan district. But before clan district was a small market district. Raito passed by Yamanaka flower shop, which was closed, right now.

As he walked on, he saw Ino who was knocking on a door, a bit frantically.

"Sakura! Open the door!" Ino banged on the door

"Damn." She cursed, huffing and puffing.

"Oi, Ino." Raito called out.

"Raito?" Ino went through her and hearing someone familiar calling out turned to see Raito.

"What are you doing?" Raito looked at the beads of sweat covering her forehead, her slightly labored breathing, and her tired face which was a little pale.

Looking at the house, he sighed and took out a bottle of spring water and gave it to Ino. "Drink and wait."

Ino absent-mindedly grabbed the bottle while Raito walked into a store. Ino felt a bit angry waiting for Raito. In anger, she twisted open the cap and took one big gulp.

"Ahh." Ino felt the soothing water inside her mouth cooling her, energizing her. Looking at the bottle alone made Ino think that Raito was a bit blurry.

Moments later the door to Sakura's house opened and from inside came Raito, which clearly surprised Ino, who had her mouth opened.

Ino quickly walked in after recovering from the shock. Looking intently at Raito, she turned and Ino called out to Sakura but received no answer.

Walking past Raito, Ino searched around the ground floor. Raito looked around seeing there were dishes and plates in the sink. A couple of bowls and chopsticks. Using **'Observe'** Raito found that they were last used in a different time and all of them were used by Sakura alone. Looking at the rice cooker, he found that it was last used three days ago. In fact, nothing was used three days ago.

Looking up Raito expanded the chakra bubble and extended, reaching Sakura's room. "She is upstairs."

Ino looked at him. Nodding walked upstairs but before she could open the door, she retreated. Looking back at Raito with some fear.

"What are you waiting for? Sakura is still inside and alive." Raito replied with some distaste.

Ino huffed, opened the door and walked inside.

"Sakura!" With a shout, Ino ran inside.

The room was dark and had a musty smell which made Raito frown. Walking inside, he saw Ino in a corner with Sakura, who was hugging her knees. She looked pale and, her clothes and hair were dirty.

Ino was going to start using **'Mystic Palm Technique'** but was stopped by Raito.

 **[Haruno Sakura]**

 **HP: 500/1600**

 **CP: 250/600**

 **[Malnourished, Fatigue, Stressed, Weakening…]**

There were tons of negative status on Sakura.

 **'Heal.'** Raito's hand glowed green and the green light linked with Sakura's skin.

 **HP: 1000/1600**

"…I-Ino." Sakura's hollowed eyes moved and looked towards Ino.

"Sakura." With tears in her eyes, she gently hugged Sakura and started to sob. "You dummy."

Raito walked forward, opening the curtains and the window. Then Raito used the **'Erasing Wind'** to force out the musty smell from the room.

"I will bring something for her to eat. Clean he up." Raito went down towards the kitchen and started cleaning.

"Sakura." Ino called her gently as she stripped the clothes on Sakura.

"I…" Sakura was still hollow, sadness filling the room.

Ino used her clan's technique to correct her mind and body, nourishing her, slowly.

"Ino…what, what am I…do…what am I going to do?" Sakura cried in despair.

Ino who was helping Sakura to wipe her body saw numerous scratch marks; abrasion and contusions which were healed by Raito's healing technique.

Downstairs Raito took out few pieces of bread and put those in a wooden basket filled the bottles with spring water and even the soup was made up of spring water.

Pressing the table with his hands, Raito frowned, "Why the hell am I doing this?"

Raito grabbed the newspaper and letters from the mailbox, Raito walked inside, going through them.

He placed all the newspaper and letters down, holding one letter in his hand. "Stupid." Raito opened the letter and went through it. Clicking his tongue, Raito brought out a new paper and with a pen started writing, imitating the handwriting.

A tray in his hand, Raito walked upstairs reaching the room. With few knocks, he entered and place the tray at the table. Sakura was sitting on a chair while Ino was brushing her hair.

Placing another chair in front of Sakura, Raito gestured Ino to sit and take the tray from his hands. Agreeing, Ino tried feeding Sakura but he barely responded.

Raito sighed once again. He grabbed the letter opening it, he read. "Haruno Sakura, graduate of ####BN0144, I, Umino Iruka, congratulate you on passing the academy exam and wish for you to attend the Genin Corps. The academy and the Hokage tower is willing to help you develop if you are willing to join the Hospital. For further plans please meet me in the Academy."

Raito closed the letter and gave it to Sakura, who had tears coming out of her eyes.

Mixing chakra to his voice, Raito said, "Eat, prepare yourself and go. I think hospital suits you very well… And if you do well, you can also become a field ninja."

After saying everything, Raito faked looking at his watch and ran in a hurry saying he was late. Raito couldn't see Sakura's grateful eye and Ino's smiling face.

"Now that he is gone, let's prepare you for tomorrow." Ino grinned as he handed Sakura the food tray.

In an area slightly close to the village center, Raito walked towards a big courtyard, where he was stopped by a person.

"Raito? You are finally here." The man with short dull yellow hair walked in front of him, blocking his way.

"I was called by Inoichi-sensei." Raito not wanting to talk more directly stated the facts.

"Fine, fine. But know that the elders are not very fond of you." The man's voice directly appeared in Raito's head.

Raito gave an eye then being led by the man reached Inoichi's house.

Knock! Knock!

Raito knocked on the door and entered the room. Directly walking to the room inside the house in a familiar manner, Raito opened the door to the room to see Inoichi who was sitting on his knees and reading the thick book.

"Inoichi-sensei." Raito bowed and waited.

Closing the book, Inoichi stood up and grabbed a couple of scrolls from the shelf and gave it to Raito.

"This will be the last time you will be coming here." Inoichi had hints of sadness when giving the scroll to Raito.

Grabbing the scrolls, Raito said, "Thank you." Then placing the scrolls on the table, he started reading it.

"Rank-A. Extermination Bandits of the Northern Black hills. ANBU – Team 'A' – 31, 36, 41 and 42 involved.

Northern Black Hill, on the northeastern area close to the 'Gambling' Village and Land of the Hot Springs with an area of five hundred meter square. No roadway, only pathway. Bandit nest present at the four-minute mark from the foot of the hill. Walls and house made up of woods only.

Northern Black hill bandits. Total of two hundred men. 100 Genin level. 80 mid and high Chūnin level. 20 Jōnin, 4 high levels, 6 mid-level, and 10 low levels.

Estimated deaths. Four minor villages destroyed. Approximate death calculated. Child – 2,800. Middle age – 6,800. Old age – 1,100 Male – 5,500. Female – 5,200. Mostly normal villagers and village guards present.

Patrolled by Genin and Chūnin level bandits. Killed using stealth tactics and disguising techniques. The illusion of 'everything fine' till last moment. Used high level elemental jutsu to kill Chūnin and Jōnin level bandits."

After reading the summary, Raito took a huge breath then again continued reading the full view of the mission. It was typical extermination. Group of ANBU reached the hills and using stealth and disguise killed the patrol gradually going upwards, killing most of the Genin and Chūnin. Most of the high level Chūnin and Jōnin stayed in the small shelter at the hillside, playing with women and drinking alcohol. They used high level jutsu to kill the bandits. The fight was extremely detailed explaining as much as possible.

Raito went through a couple of the scrolls and finished them all in half an hour. Tying the knots to the scroll, Raito placed them back to the shelf.

Inoichi walked and gestured Raito to walk out to the streets.

Inoichi sighed as he reached the flower shop, "I suppose you won't be coming here anymore."

"I will definitely join your Chūnin classes." Raito replied in positive view but the answer was very clear.

"This past one and a half year, I was very grateful to be your teacher." Buying coconut water, Inoichi gave one to Raito and with the help of straw, sucked.

"You have been reading all those case files in this past year and I hope it may have helped you. If you want more of them go to the Nara clan, they have lots of it."

"Yeah, Nara clan are second storage house for information. I know." Raito replied sucking his coconut juice.

Seeing that Raito was not very interested in his talks, Inoichi sighed then said, "As I promised your father…I have somewhat helped you and for the family jutsu. I have it here." Inoichi took out a scroll dangling in front of Raito.

"You are not going to give it to me for free?" Raito asked rolling his eyes.

 **[Quest Created]**

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, just answer my question."

"Come with me." Smiling Inoichi let Raito sit on a bench.

With candy in his hand, Inoichi pointed at the couple with his gaze. "You see that couple?"

"If you want me to name them, I can." Raito started first.

"NO, I don't need their name but I want your conclusion."

"I knew it wasn't going to be easy."

"Look at that couple. The wife is hiding behind the stalls and the husband buys flower every another day from the shop, white, yellow and red. I want you to tell me if he is a cheater or not."

"Seriously?" Raito stared at Inoichi.

"Yup. You can even guess but you have to answer right." Inoichi replied with a big smile.

Looking at the man and at the woman next, Raito answered plainly, "He is not a cheater."

"Yes, you are right." Inoichi looked at the man and sighed.

He continued, "He goes to the graveyard from time to time but his wife always follows him and watches him buying flower and going to the graveyard.

There is this; husband and wife.

There was another household; a man, a woman, and a servant."

"Can I not listen?" Raito asked pitifully.

Inoichi ignored Raito and continued, "The husband loved the woman and the servant was his best friend.

The man loved the wife and had tried many times to court her but was rejected every time."

"SO?" Raito drawled and was immediately met with Inoichi's glare.

"One evening…the servant went out with the husband to drink late at night. The wife meets with the woman during evening shopping. She was called by the woman to the house where she was fed with foods laced with sleeping drugs. The wife is passed out and the man comes in picking the wife taking her to someplace."

"This is some bad story." Raito voiced out with sour face.

The serious face of Inoichi turned bad and bonking Raito continued his bad story.

"But in all this planning the man didn't think that the servant was a bit of nice person. He told everything to the husband and got punched by him. The husband ran and in time crashed the house. There he saw the woman who he loved but he also noticed his wife's struggling sound inside the room. Blood rushed into his head, he rushed and grabbed a knife, slamming open the door the husband and man struggled and at the end, the man got stabbed, died within minutes. The woman who saw the entire scene was shocked, struggling. She pulled out the knife and looking at the couple hugging, she killed herself, plunging the knife in the abdomen."

"It's stupid."

"Yeah but it just doesn't end there. Seconds later the servant came home and see the woman dying. He took the knife from her hand and-"

"Killed himself?" Raito asked plainly.

"Yeah, Ninjas were involved with the 'Village Police' and it was decided that…the husband was not guilty."

"But the penalty code…"

"Although it is not in the penalty code, we think about all the things that are the cause and the reason that has led to the end. Looking at the end, origin and progress is the correct thing to do." Inoichi raised his finger and said sagely.

"Um…I have already answered your question. So, that means…" Raito looked at the couple who were walking towards the graveyard then looked back at Inoichi.

"Yeah, yeah." Inoichi took out a scroll from his jacket and gave it to Raito.

 **[You cannot learn 'Mind Voice Transmission']**

 **[Requirements – VIT: 90, WIS: 100]**

 **[You cannot learn 'Mind Maze']**

 **[Requirements – INT: 80, WIS: 80, VIT; 80]**

"It will be quite a while when you learn that." Inoichi said with a bit of sadness.

"That's from elder-"

"Yeah, they gave these."

"The jutsu is not for attack then? Maybe more of a support." Raito asked plainly.

Inoichi sighed then facing the flower shop he asked, "You got the inheritance, didn't you?"

"That's my next destination." Raito kept the scrolls inside his jacket then stood up.

Facing Inoichi, Raito bowed deeply and said in a very sincere voice, ignoring the crowd behind, "Thank you for everything. Everything that happened for the past year, I will remember it forever."

Inoichi was looking at Raito. He remembered two years back what Raito looked like. He was a mess, a true mess. Locking himself in a single room, ignoring everyone else. And when the room was opened, forcing open the seals in the house, Raito was seen hugging his knees in a small corner in a small room.

Then it was a grueling process of healing and now two years later, Raito was standing in front of him better than ever, more brilliant, shining, dazzling and amazing him.

Reverting to his position, Raito looked at Inoichi and asked to end his curiosity or he hoped, "Inoichi-sensei, why didn't you help Sasuke?"

…

Inoichi placed the water can on the stand and sighed as the remembered Sasuke, who he was supposed to help.

 ** _At the Hokage Tower_**

Raito sat in a chair in front of a desk, looking at the woman who was trying to find the specific item.

He groaned, "It's on the third row, the bottom line."

"Can't you wait? I think I am getting into it." The woman kept searching the entire section before coming in front with a box in her hand.

The box was plain, not too big with brown color and seal of leaf village on top of it.

Raito looked at the box and one could see his face twitching. "Is this it?"

"Yeah, sign this paper." The woman gave Raito a document and a pen to sign it.

Scanning over the document which took a longer time than needed and the woman was getting bored.

"Please sign it. The document just says-"

"I know what the document says." Raito quickly signed the document.

"Thank you." Sighing she brought out a storage scroll and gave it Raito. "You can use this to store and open them after going home."

Raito looked at the woman, shrugging he grabbed the box and placed it in the inventory. Leaving her behind, Raito left the room. Jōnin and Chūnin from the inventory room to outside. Everyone gave Raito side looks every once a while because Raito was a scene to be seen, he was panting, hard and trembling every once a while.

Raito went into automatic mode and reached the house, quickly, silently and stealthily. Most people didn't even notice him and a few who noticed him didn't interrupt him, letting him walk.

Inside his room, Raito took a large breath and exhaled loudly. In front of him, a plain brown box with village seal on top and the side, instructions.

"So I have to drop blood and with a Rat hand-seal send chakra to it."

Raito immediately followed the instructions and opened the box. And inside there was a scroll, a small one, though.

 **[Inheritance Storage Scroll]**

Raito quickly went through the inheritance, one after another. The more he looked, the more confusion appeared on his face.

There were weapons at one side and jutsu scrolls on another. Notes on jutsu and new techniques on another, and lastly there were two forehead protectors in front of Raito.

"Why?" With a frown on his face, Raito opened the scrolls one after another, hoping that a letter or a note left in between them.

Crossing his arms, in frustration, Raito closed his eyes. After searching the house and now the inheritance, he still didn't find even a letter, the last words, advice or anything.

Raito used **'Observe'** on each of the items before grabbing the forehead protector

 **[Michio's Hitai-ate]**

 **ID no. ####VA4411920**

 **[Akeno's Hitai-ate]**

 **ID no. ####VB4411999**

After using the skill Raito found a small mechanism, where after pressing, the Hitai-ate split into two, revealing a space inside with a paper note. Doing the same to another Hitai-ate, Raito found another space with a paper inside.

With trembling hands, Raito opened the paper and read the message. A tear trickled down his face, wetting the paper.

"Hey! Raito!" Naruto's shout reverberated in the house making Raito panic a little.

He quickly cleaned everything, including himself. Walking out, he let out a big, warm smile and reaching Naruto, he gave him a big hug.

Naruto feeling confused, ignored his confusion and accepted the hug. "What's the occasion?"

"I got a bunch of jutsus and weapons." Raito answered half truth.

"Jutsu?" Naruto jumped.

"Yeah."

"Wanna look?" Raito asked.

"Of course."

That night Raito and Naruto, woke up the entire night, reading through the jutsu and started learning a bit of everything.

Sitting on the sofa with scrolls scattered everywhere, Raito and Naruto had smiles on their faces.

"These jutsus are suitable for Hinata." Raito placed a couple of scrolls to the side for Hinata.

Naruto was a bit frustrated looking at the pile of scrolls, "Why aren't there more of wind jutsus?"

Raito shrugged, "My mom and dad, none had wind affinity. Papa had earth while mama had water."

"I now have a lot of high-rank jutsu for me." Raito boasted.

"I only have two C rank." Naruto pouted.

"Just try to do those 'Camping Jutsu' first. Mari-nee did say those jutsu are used to build affinity with elements." Raito took out the camping jutsu scroll and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto took the scroll but still looked dispirited.

"How about we get a lot of wind jutsu from jiji's library?" Raito suggested.

"Really!? But…" Naruto wanted to agree but by doing that he would be taking all the benefits.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Don't you remember? I am a genius who can do all element jutsu from the camping jutsu." Raito boasted mildly.

"Boaster." Naruto pouted but soon remembered something very important that he jumped and ran to his room in a hurry.

Raito tilted in confusion then looked at the jutsu scrolls. There were more than twenty jutsu of earth and water combined in front of him but there were less than ten if he wanted to learn using his gamer power.

 **[Would you like to learn 'Earth Clone'?]**

 **[Would you like to learn 'Stone Spikes'?]**

 **[You cannot learn 'Earth Fissure'.]**

 **[You cannot learn 'Swamp of Underworld'.]**

 **[Would you like to learn 'Gun Shot'?]**

 **[Would you like to learn 'Water Trumpet'?]**

 **[You cannot learn 'Moon Water Mirror'.]**

 **[You cannot learn 'Weight of Ocean'.]**

"So many." Raito quickly separated the ones he could learn right now and the ones he couldn't learn now.

"Raito, look." Naruto came down running with a katana in his hand waving it freely.

"I brought a sword with the money I saved." Naruto showed the sword which had orange braid on the handle and sharp blade.

 **[Golden Wave] (Rare)**

"Wow, it looks so great." Raito commented as he watched his hazy reflection in the sword.

"I spent a lot on this." Naruto added.

Taking out a few wooden swords from his inventory, Raito gave them to Naruto. "We are going to train with the wooden sword first then we will use the real one."

Grabbing the bunch of wooden sword, Naruto burst into joy thanking Raito heartfully.

The moon was sky high and it was already midnight. Raito and Naruto promised and went to sleep. They had a lot to do the next morning.

Morning came by and Hinata joined them soon. Kakashi, although he was late for missions, he was never late for training his Genins. Training included; physical, mental and even spiritual.

With the help of Kakashi's crazy training routine, Naruto, Raito, and Hinata grew steadily. Especially Hinata who was thought to be the weakest by Naruto and Raito, sadly they were wrong, very wrong. As the days passed by Hinata was able to barely keep up with Naruto's stamina and against Raito, she was able to force him to use more power, along with 'Chakra Sense'. The battle of Byakugan and Chakra Sense were nearly equal.

Raito didn't want to admit it but Hinata was getting stronger. He brought Hinata and Naruto to the dungeons to fight against zombies and goblins. They were successful every single time and now they no longer needed to use tricks to defeat the monsters.

Soon a month had passed by and the group was stronger than before. Raito was already level twenty and Hinata and Naruto were only steps away from level twenty. Though their level didn't matter or correspond their strength.

 **Name: Hyuga Hinata Lv 18**

 **Title: Genin (+50 Increase Reputation with Konoha Alliance)**

 **HP: 3,200**

 **CP: 2,150**

 **STR: 34**

 **VIT: 34**

 **DEX: 55**

 **INT: 43**

 **WIS: 56**

 **LUK: 26**

 **Hinata is a very kind but very shy young girl who comes from one of Konoha's four noble clans. Trained in the art of the Gentle Fist at a young age, a renowned and deadly Taijutsu. Currently the member of team seven along with Hinata, Raito and Kakashi. Her love for cinnamon rolls is said to rival Uzumaki Naruto's love for ramen.**

 **Hyuga main family member: +75 HP per level, Increased affinity to Gentle Fist Style, 40% Increased Taijutsu learning speed, +2 DEX per level and +2 WIS per level.**

 **Byakugan: Byakugan is the Dojutsu kekkei Genkai of the Hyuga Clan giving the user a near 360º diameter field of vision; penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions.**

Hinata's drastic increase in her stats had made Raito confuse and jealous for a full day. But later looking at his stats, he left it for another day.

 **Name: Yoshizawa Raito Lvl 20**

 **Title: Genin (+50 Increase Reputation with Konoha Alliance)**

 **HP: 3,800**

 **CP: 4,800**

 **STR: 49**

 **VIT: 64**

 **DEX: 47**

 **INT: 71**

 **WIS: 48**

 **LUK: 40**

 **Stat points: 64**

 **Yoshizawa Raito, son of Yoshizawa Michio and Yoshizawa Akeno, aiming to the top of the food chain, is in group seven along with Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi. He aims to be stronger, strong enough to take revenge and protect.**

 **Yoshizawa household member: Additional +50 HP per level +2 INT & +3 VIT per level.**

 **Holder of the lucky star (Bound Equipment): additional +1 LUK per level.**

Raito was a couple of stat points from gaining new powers. So, nowadays, he was focusing on strength, dexterity, and wisdom. And as for luck, he could only hope to level up his level slowly. With various chakra control skills, body conditioning techniques and nutritious cooking skills, his HP and CP was much more than average.

But the biggest development was neither Raito nor Hinata, it was Naruto. Naruto with good food and godly techniques had a great increase in his stats. His health had skyrocketed and as for his chakra crossed the moon.

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto Lvl 17**

 **Title: Genin (+50 Increase Reputation with Konoha Alliance)**

 **HP: 6,600**

 **CP: 12,000**

 **STR: 37**

 **VIT: 53**

 **DEX: 42**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIS: 33**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Uzumaki household member: Additional +300 HP per level, additional +300 CP per level +2 INT & +3 VIT per level. Higher affinity towards yang techniques, decrease CP cost for yang techniques. Increase HP regen, 40% learning speed while learning Fuinjutsu**

 **Jinchūriki: Increase HP regen, +500 CP per level, -40% chakra control(increase CP Cost) Stage 0 (Increase by age)**

 **Prankster king: Increase experience gain to stealth and trap making, decrease reputation gain**

 **Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Currently the member of team seven along with Hinata, Raito and Kakashi. He loves ramen and friends. And he aims to be strong enough to protect the one he holds dear and be the Hokage of the village.**

 **Raito harvested the carrots grown in his garden. The carrot was about nine inches long and three fingers thick. The beautiful orange color had grains of soil on the surface. Grabbing the carrot, Raito swiped it giving superficial cleaning then washing it with the water inside the tub, the carrot gave a slight alluring smell.**

 **After cleaning the carrots, he kept them inside the inventory. Moving to the next field, he harvested tomato, bell paper, and other food items.**

 **[Tilting Lvl 5]**

 **[Planting Lvl 5]**

 **[Watering Lvl 10]**

 **[Harvesting Lvl 5]**

Taking off the gloves, Raito stretched and gave a lazy yawn. "Gardening is a good habit. Will I have strong bones doing this?"

"Raito! look my flowers they are so big and so colorful." Naruto watered his flower plants happily.

Hinata who had a small field for herself had also grown a variety of flower, more colorful than a rainbow and more fragrant than honey. Birds and butterfly gathered around her field of flowers making it look like a holy land.

Whether it was Hinata or Naruto or Raito they knew it was all because of the spring water made by the jutsus **'Water condensation'** and **'Water purification'.**

Kakashi who sat on the branch of the tree had already made a report about these techniques but still, there was little progress. But his three students were far beyond the researchers in the village in this matter. Even the Hokage had permitted for more rest day for the sake of research.

It felt like countless D-rank like cleaning the park, delivering letter and packages, painting the house or fences and on and on. Kakashi also felt like being stuck in the village for two months doing nothing but enjoying life was making him feel old.

Gathering team seven decided to go to Hokage tower to take the mission of the day.

"Ne, Hinata what type of mission do you think we should take?"

"Naruto-kun…how about…ano-Ah, where is Raito-san." Hinata who was thinking hard thought of asking Raito about it but when she turned around she found that Raito had disappeared.

Naruto who hadn't notice turned around and cried in anger, "Argh, he..even now. Kakashi-sensei we-"

Naruto wanted to say further but when he turned around he found that Kakashi was no longer in front.

Hinata who had already activated her Byakugan and found Kakashi and Raito at the graveyard. She told Naruto about that which made him mad, "Raito and that Kakashi-sensei, they…argh."

Naruto gnashed his teeth and Hinata consoled him, slowly. She was rather happy that Naruto and Kakashi had left them alone. Her slightly red face made Naruto lose his anger, sighing he dragged Hinata to Ichiraku for some ramen. Hinata was more than happy to accept the offer.

"Say Kakashi-sensei, why did my parents want their bodies to be burned, unlike others?" Raito who was looking at the stone slate asked.

"…I don't know." Kakashi answered. He was also present when their body was burned. At that time, Kakashi felt like going against their words and bury them just like everyone else.

"I don't know but I felt like coming here." Raito said in a rather heavy voice.

Another Kakashi, specifically his clone was at the Hokage tower reporting to Hiruzen.

"Let him be." Hiruzen sighed. The lingering faint smoke today was much more compared to any other day, making Kakashi feel slight unease.

Naruto and Hinata walked in a roundabout way going to the western bakery to the eastern Ichiraku. Moving the flap Naruto couldn't help but jump in shock, "You? Raito!"

"Yo' I was hungry." Raito lied and finished another bowl. "One more."

"Raito, that's your fifth bowl." Teuchi let out a laugh and continued his work.

"Ahh, Teuchi-san, you have improved once again. The more I come, the more I have to come." Kakashi sitting by Raito's side praised Teuchi's skills.

"Old man, five bowls of miso for me." Naruto announced grabbing a seat for himself, still glaring at Raito.

"My favorite costumer, Naruto, finally here." Teuchi just like Naruto for who he was.

"Me too, one chicken bowl." Hinata took a seat with grace.

At the Hokage tower, Hiruzen sat along with Kota and Iruka in the mission room. Hiruzen had elbows resting on the mission desk and chin resting on his knuckles. The darkness slowly covering his face. Iruka and Kota on the side were gulping nervously, cursing many times over to team seven mainly Kakashi.

"Kakashi." Hiruzen called out and Kakashi along with his team of Genin flickered in the room.

Kakashi was nervously rubbing the back of his head, with some fear.

"Why are you late, Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked with a glint.

The seemingly nervous Kakashi straightened his back and made a salute. "I, Hatake Kakashi, of team seven would like to request for C-Rank mission."

There was a deadly silence in the room as Hiruzen watched Kakashi still the same as ever. Iruka and Kota looked at Kakashi with disbelief, not wanting to believe what Kakashi had just said. His Genins looked at him with disbelief and some expectation in their eyes.

Naruto quickly raised his hand and shouted, "Yea, we can. We want a C-Rank."

Raito looked weirdly at Kakashi and then at Hiruzen. He felt like this was a play, which was long-planned.

Ok now for some question and answers

I know sannin isn't a rank, you know. but the word 'Sannin' is so much glorified that maybe he want to become one. Orochimaru isn't doing mission, Tsunade isn't even and Jiriaya, yeah he does...Just like Future Newton and Future Einstein. We know they arent Newton or Einstein...I dont know what to give you for comparision so be happy with this one.- jp0625

For grammer i am using Grammarly. sorry that i am not using grammer correctly. god help me with grammer or every other human on earth who knows how to talk or may be everyone is like perfect grammer hero. Waka Metalbelly

"Gay" or not i dont care. are you a discriminator? - 006Sam

Yeah about Oro-Ori, thanks - JRZTT1246

Please read dont just flip. you cant just filp the book once and say you know everything. - XenoLucifer

More than one gamer? Why not? - XenoLucifer

Pathetic living than dead? - XenoLucifer

Uncle, aunt, bro, hey, err... yeah and many more not just 'Hey shop keeper!" - XenoLucifer

He doesnt have future knowledge - arex11


	33. Chapter 32 – C-Rank

**Chapter 32 – C-Rank**

"I, Hatake Kakashi of 'Team Seven' would like to request for C-Rank Mission."

Kakashi's request reverberated in the room, confusing everyone except Hiruzen who was looking at him with the same wise old eye.

BANG!

Iruka stood up glaring at Kakashi, pointing towards him, he shouted, "They are just Genin. What the hell are you thinking Kakashi?"

Kota who was by the side placed his right hand on the table and a frown on his face. "Kakashi-sempai, I too think this decision is too…absurd."

Kakashi ignored the two looking at Hiruzen waiting for his answer.

Hiruzen smirked inside, leaning on his chair, he hummed, "Accepted."

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka turned to look at Hiruzen who had for him accepted an absurd and illogical request.

"Hokage-sama, these three are just children, Genins, lowest of the low in our system and C-Rank means they are going out of the village where there are troubles and dangers. If it was three or four months after, no, it's because…it's been only one month after they have graduated that I am not accepting this request." Iruka argued and Kota nodded in agreement while facing Hiruzen.

"Iruka." Kakashi called out, his voice heavy and his single lone eye had changed into a serious one. "I am not asking you."

"You had your hands on them when they were your students when they were in the academy. But now they are not students, they are beyond it. Beyond being a student, they are ninjas, a Genin, for now."

"What are you afraid of? Do you fear that it is too early for them to kill? I had already started killing when I was eight and by twelve, when I became Jōnin, I had a hundred on my hands. And after that, it was war…"

"… That's not…They are not strong enough, they are weak. If they go out now they can die. There are a lot of stronger people outside the village" Iruka argued for the sake of arguing.

"If you think like that then they will never leave the village. There is always someone stronger and there are people stronger than Hokage-sama himself. Do you, Iruka, think that, even I shouldn't go out of the village?" Kakashi turned calm and his words were filled with sarcasm.

"Iruka, sit down." Hiruzen commanded giving him a side glance.

Iruka grudgingly sat down, looking hatefully at Kakashi.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei." Naruto called out with a big smile on his face. "We have been training really, really hard, ya know and I have stopped playing pranks. I have grown up…no, we have grown up. We are no longer those who bunk class or play pranks. We have truly grown up, Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto…you." Iruka held his breath, feeling difficult to breathe. The small bundle of orange during these five years ago was a bit different now, he seems to have matured. Feeling warmth growing inside him, he sat down with a huff and said, "Fine."

"Kota." Hiruzen called out with a wave.

"Hai." Kota quickly gave Hiruzen C-Rank mission scroll and Hiruzen went through the scroll.

"C-Rank: Escort." Hiruzen announced.

"A C-Rank wow." Naruto jumped in joy holding Hinata's hand.

And as for Raito, he was…reading a book in leisure.

Kakashi sighed as well as Iruka and Hiruzen. Kota was just too busy preparing a document for C-Rank for Genins.

Feeling the stares on him Raito closed the book and looked at everyone. "You guys finally are done talking?"

Eyes twitching, Kakashi hit the back of Raito with speed far surpassing Raito's.

Thwack

"Ow!" Rubbing his head, Raito glared back at Kakashi. "What was that for?"

"Not paying attention. If you don't pay attention, you will miss a lot of things. And that is what makes you an incompetent ninja." Kakashi glared back.

The book in his hand disappeared and Raito's hand snatched towards Kakashi's shuriken pouch. "Who can say I wasn't paying attention?"

"Then Raito…tell me what are those people outside the tower doing?" Hiruzen asked with a smile.

"…" Raito was left speechless.

"C-Rank, Escorting a Merchant group to the 'Tea country'." Hiruzen ordered and gave Kakashi the scroll.

Going through the scroll, Kakashi looked quizzically at Hiruzen then he bowed. "We accept."

"Team seven, here." Kota gave Kakashi a scroll to sign and similarly to the group.

"If team seven doesn't return within fifteen days then we will be sending a search and rescue, emergency team." Kota did what he was supposed to do in C-Rank.

Iruka gave a light cough to get attention. Raising his finger, he spoke, "After leaving the Hokage tower team leader will meet the mission issuer and discuss the plan. As this is your first time, the whole group will go and observe. Understand?" Iruka ended with a question.

"Hai." The Genins shouted with excitement. The month of strict monitoring reigned in Naruto a bit.

Standing in front of the big building, Raito looked everywhere in interest. And walking inside there was a tall man looking at the four entering and by his side two muscular warriors; one wearing a loose robe and the other wearing common tight t-shirt and pants, looking with a disinterested glance.

"Kakashi-san, I good to have you here once again." The tall man stood up shaking hands with Kakashi.

Looking at the rest with curiosity, he asked, "And they are?"

"My Genins." Kakashi answered with a smile.

"Genin?" The man frowned slightly before his expression returned to normal before sighing. "As long as you are there."

After introducing each other, Kakashi and the tall man discussed the time, route and other various little things, which took more than an hour. The two men behind the tall man also interjected from time to time. And in the entire time, Raito, Naruto, and Hinata sat silently, Raito making conversation with the gentle woman who was also sitting by the side.

Outside the building, in front of Kakashi's apartment building, Raito asked, "Sensei, Junichi-san, he already has bodyguards, why are we needed?"

Kakashi looked at the side and after a long time, he answered, "…Junichi, he is a good businessman but likes to show off."

An awkward silence lasted for more than a necessary period.

"…We are escorting him so that he can show off?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, sensei, is he really an important person?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he is the biggest trader for the tea leaves in the whole eastern part of the continent. He even has an official post, although it is a name only." Kakashi answered.

"Ano, sensei. Will there be any problem in the way?" Hinata asked with her Byakugan active and frowning.

Giving a side glance, he replied, "There shouldn't be. The two people behind him are also famous mercenaries and with me, you three don't have to do much."

"Oi, are you telling us that we are useless." Raito glared.

"Your interpretation is very…odd, Raito. Think more positively. How can you think of yourself as useless?" Kakashi, amused, replied to Raito.

Irritated Raito threw a punch only to get counter-held. Tightening the hold, Kakashi added, "Don't get angry, so soon." Quietly.

At the home, Naruto filled his bag with everything he could find, clearly, he was in a very good mood.

Face-palming, Raito said, "You don't need those all and you clearly can't carry all those and at the same time protect the client."

Hands on the chin, Naruto was in a thinking position for a while before looking at Raito with his shiny eyes. "You can keep everything in your space jutsu."

"It's called 'Inventory' and no I am not gonna carry your thing." Raito massaged his temples in irritation and replied.

"But your jutsu is soo convenient and you are sooo good to me…" Naruto asked in a cute way.

"Ew." Raito directly kicked Naruto and walked upstairs.

Knock! Knock!

The door was knocked and Raito turned around. "It's Hinata."

Naruto rushed to open the door. Hinata walked in carrying a bag and looking a bit nervous. She looked at her back while using Byakugan, which was extremely suspicious in Raito's eye.

"Hinata? You brought your things?" Naruto circled Hinata and closed the door.

"Come, come let me help you." Naruto tried grabbing Hinata's bag but she using her quickness walked several steps.

Looking at Raito, she called out, "Raito-san."

Irritated his facial muscle twitched causing him faint discomfort, "Idiots, both of you. Even after learning Fuinjutsu… (Sigh)."

"Ano…Raito-san I came here to make seals." Hinata asked after understanding that Raito was getting the wrong idea then she added. "I want to make an intermediate level storage seal. Please guide me."

"Guided you?" Raito looked in confusion. This past month by teaching Naruto and Hinata, his 'Teaching' skill has leveled up by quite a bit already.

"Yes, I feel that when Raito-san teaches it becomes easier for me to understand." Hinata said earnestly. It was because of Raito that Hinata had learned much and improved most of her skill.

"Now, she said that I feel that Raito is way better than those stinky, stupid academy teachers." Naruto commented with lots of comical gestures.

Raito felt growing headache listening to the two talking. But he was little motivated as Raito could increase his WIS stat easily.

"You two are seriously lazy." Raito said as he walked down taking out a scroll from his inventory.

Hinata blushed whereas Naruto was looking as he was going to shout. Raito gave him an eye and Naruto shut up, dragging Hinata to sit on the sofa.

Pushing chakra on the scroll, the seal was broken and the scroll was unrolled. Giving it to the two of them, Raito started, "Uh… so intermediate level…it's just the same as low-level storage seal but there are some changes."

Raito sat in the middle and soon began teaching them. Hours passed by and Raito was looking at Hinata and Naruto drawing a character on the scroll.

The first one to finish the seal wasn't the studious Hinata but Naruto who was tweaking the seal as he liked.

After recording the Fuinjutsu, Raito ignored Naruto and watched Hinata working. Naruto who was happy with his seal work, sat quietly beside Hinata looking her working with her seal.

"You can do it, Hinata." Naruto cheered and Raito gave Naruto a disapproving glance.

Naruto cheering would not benefit Hinata but distract her and since Raito didn't want to waste more time on this, he gave Naruto a dirty look. But kicking the common sense out of the window, Hinata was doing better and better.

It is common sense that if someone interrupts a person doing Fuinjutsu, the Fuinjutsu will naturally fail as there will be a slight disturbance in chakra. Soon she was finished with the storage seal.

"I did it." Hinata breathes out, sweats walking down her face.

 **[Intermediate Storage seal] (+2)**

 **[Intermediate Storage seal] (+1)**

'This again.' Raito frowned.

Falling back on the sofa, Raito yawned. "You two need to seriously read books."

Naruto and Hinata smiled with their storage seal on their hands. They quickly sealed their items in the scroll. Hinata taking out few of her low-level storage seals, she emptied it and again sealed it in the intermediate seal.

Picking out a few of the desserts, Raito ate with relish.

 **[Modifying bring forth new possibilities]**

Raito blinked and the notification box was gone. Raito muttered and took out a scroll, trying tweaking his seal, attempting to work on one of the flaws. The seal he was working on was 'Anti-bleeding' tag to stop bleeding.

'I have to think that the tag can be used not by the intervention, activating by chakra but by the condition of the body.' Raito quickly drew out the base of the Fuinjutsu. Compared to when his Fuinjutsu skill was low, now he was already in level thirty and had more knowledge.

 **[Anti bleeding Tag]**

 **Log – Improved, Modified**

 **Rating – 5/10**

 **Improved by Yoshizawa Raito. The tag activates on its own, when there is sufficient blood loss from the body, sufficient to cause a change in the vital status of the body. The user can also activate the seal himself or herself by pushing chakra into it.**

'Well, it's progress.' Raito watched the seal forming, the corner of his lips raising.

"Hey that's an anti-bleeding tag, isn't it?" Naruto asked from behind. "Though, something is different about it."

"I think it's the same." Hinata commented.

"Nope, I modified it a bit." Raito answered giving Hinata and Naruto one each.

"Unseal." Both of them studied and soon gasps of surprise came about.

 ** _At the Hokage Tower_**

"I hope it not going to blow up." Kakashi along with a few other Jōnin went through a stack of paper.

"Tea Country is just fine, Kakashi. Though bring me some good tea leaves." Asuma put the paper down and went for his smoke box which was stopped by the glaring Kurenai.

"This is C-Rank, first C-Rank of a Genin team and you know what happens in this kind of…" Kakashi placed down the papers. Not feeling his heart calm down, he again went through them.

"Kakashi, don't get so much worked up. If you are too much worried then why did you request for C-Rank?" Kurenai asked.

"It's because they are good." Kakashi said it with confidence.

"They are just Genins, Kakashi." Kurenai frowned.

"I understand what you are saying. If my Genins weren't lazy, I would have taken a C-Rank too." Asuma chuckled.

"Asuma." Kurenai called out, her frown deepening.

Asuma immediately made a sign of sealing his lips.

Throwing down the papers, Kakashi sighed, "I don't see any problem with Junichi and Tea Country."

"Being prepared is good." Kurenai sat up and walked out the door. "I still have a team to train."

Asuma and Kakashi nodded and went back to their talking.

"You really think they are good enough." Asuma asked with faint seriousness.

"Yeah." Kakashi replied quickly and confidently.

"It's same with my team." Asuma looked up at Kakashi then added, "I hear they get together once occasionally, do you know about it?"

Leaning back, Kakashi replied, "I looked into it and it was a fun type of training they did. Like hide and sneak, Tags, and once there was even a fight between Sasuke and Raito. Hmm… and there were delicious foods."

"I wanted to see but now they are a bit strict." Asuma chuckled, "I at least wanted to see it for myself, once."

"Hokage-sama gave them some instructions." Kakashi grabbed the bundle and started walking out. "Well, at least I am a prepared ninja."

"Don't forget that there is never an ideal situation." Asuma walked with Kakashi then went on his own way.

Looking at the back figure, Kakashi muttered with sadness filling his body, "Curse of first C-Rank, I can never forget."

The lonely figure and the desolated atmosphere around Kakashi made many take steps back.

Next early morning, Raito stared in front of him at a tree and below stood a small girl.

"Please, oni-san. Please help her. She is afraid of heights." The small girl pleaded, her eyes full of tears.

Raito raised his hand forward and waited for something to happen. But seeing that nothing was happening, Raito looked at his own hands in confusion.

Sighing, he tree walked and soon reached the branch that the cat was stuck on. "Here kitty."

The cat who was called looked at Raito circled Raito's leg and meowed lightly. Scooping him up, Raito jumped down and gave the cat to the girl. "Here."

"Wah! Thank you." Hugging the cat she thanked Raito before leaving.

Sighing he looked at the Konoha gates and walked towards it, "It's already been ten stops. I hope they are not angry."

"He said he wanted to buy some ramen so I let him go but I didn't know this would happen." Grumbling Naruto strapped his bag on the horse driven carriage.

Hinata who was using her Byakugan to track Raito had odd expression every time Raito stopped to help someone. Except helping cats come down and bring down the balloon, he also helped old lady bring her items to her house which was directly opposite to the mission point.

"We should start moving." The muscular man frowned and placed his hands on the big sword on his belt.

The fan holding, robe wearing man didn't say anything but looked at Kakashi, waiting for the explanation.

Kakashi who felt the gaze, returned the look with a smile. "Raito will be here soon."

As soon as Kakashi stopped talking, a gust of wind forwarded in front of him. "Anyone called for me?"

Raito was wearing a shin length black pants with numbers of pockets, a grayish t-shirt and a combination of dark green and light blue jacket with a Konoha village symbol on the back.

"Hey Raito! You are late?" Naruto jumped in front of Raito shaking him in mock anger.

"I couldn't help it. This little girl was asking me for help…I couldn't say no, could I?" Raito tried to reason.

"A little girl!?" Kakashi and Naruto gave Raito an eye.

"I saw it." Hinata helped Raito pointing to her eyes.

"Helping is good. What a nice boy." The man wearing robe smiled and walked forward. "Junichi-san wants to move as fast as possible, shall we?"

Kakashi nodded and placed his book inside and walked forward. In front of his Genins, Kakashi gave out simple orders.

"Hai." The three jumped and sat with the coach of the carriage.

Hinata was in the front with Kakashi on the second. Naruto and Raito on third and fourth respectively.

Inside the second carriage before Kakashi had sat with the coach. The two mercenary and Junichi sat discussing.

"Kakashi is good, too good." The robe man sighed.

"And the three…they are also strong. The pale eye one is from the Hyuga clan." The muscular man said with his voice trembling.

"Hyuga, huh? They are known to be Konoha's strongest clan right now." Junichi commented.

"Those two other kids are not normal. They have above average chakra." The robe man sighed.

"That's the difference between systemic learning." Junichi shook his head.

"But they don't look like they have much experience."

"They are just kids, just like you were once." The robe man glared making the muscular man shut up.

"You…"

"Stop it, you two. If the need comes to fight, corporate with them. My family and I am depending on you guys." Junichi smiled at the two of them and gave a light bow.

The two eyed each other before walking out, "You are paying us and we are just doing our jobs."

Raito sat together with the coachman and used twenty five per second of chakra to envelop a large area to sense. "I should have started with the second volume."

"Did you say something?" the coachman asked.

"Nope, just talking to myself." Raito shook his head and explained.

Before going to the carriage Raito checked everyone and they were affiliated with Konoha and the trading firm. And the mercenaries, they were affiliated with the trading firm and their mercenary group.

Looking inside the carriage, they were filled with boxes checked and authorized by the gate guards. Using his technique, Raito found that there were silks and delicacies, some contained incense and some contained some play things.

The muscular man with a long sword climbed the carriage and sat at the back end, giving Raito side glances.

 **[Okudo Hanshiro Lvl 35 Senior level Sword User]**

HP – 21,000

CP – 1,000

Although HP was high, CP wasn't that high at all, just average.

Raito nodded which surprised the muscular man. He also nodded back in reply after getting out of a daze.

Kakashi who was in the second coach looked down at his book frowned a little.

The robed man sat on the back of the second coach and said to Kakashi. "Junichi-san and his family are in this coach and others have valuable items."

Kakashi nodded, he had already checked what he was going to deal with.

This small journey to tea country could be attacked by the bandits. After all bandits and thieves depended on these merchants for their livelihood.


	34. Chapter 33 – Journey to Tea Country (1)

**Chapter 33 – Journey to Tea Country (1)**

"You lose." Raito yawned and flipped his last card in his hand.

A six against five of the opponent.

The muscular mercenary who wasn't so talkative before looked at the ridiculous scene in front of him.

Staring at the stack of cards at Raito's side and none at his side, the man gritting his teeth asked, "Just how?"

Smiling brightly, Raito answered which made the muscular man mad, "I am just lucky."

"I heard ninja are really good with this kind of tricks." The muscular mercenary snorted and went back to his back seat.

"Ehh? Uncle, why are you in such a hurry? Here, I made it myself." Raito brought his signature attack; 'The Bento box'.

Looking intensely at Raito, the man turned around and said, "I have my rations, here." Patting his pocket on the side, the man again crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Sitting on top of the carriage, Raito sighed, then opened the bento box. As the cover was opened a fragrant smell filled the surrounding.

Sniff! Sniff!

The muscular mercenary as well as the coachmen involuntary sniffed the smell and let out a moan. "Ah."

The mercenary turned his head and the coachman also turned his head.

'Shit.' Raito immediately realized the situation and shouted, "Focus!"

The carriage which had gone off the trail immediately repositioned and the coachman sighed in relief.

The coachmen and the few guards looked back at the last carriage in question.

The coachmen asked for forgiveness repeatedly and gave a sorrowful glance at Raito.

"What? I just wanted to eat." Raito grumbled after a couple of pairs of eyes looked towards his direction.

"What food is so good that you were going to destroy goods thousands of Ryo?" The guard who had a muscular body walked with a frown and pushed the coachman.

Junichi frowned at the action and gave a signal to the robed mercenary. But before the mercenary could do anything, Raito grabbed the guard's hand with a bit of force.

"H-Hey what are you doing?" the guard tried to free himself but he felt weak in Raito's grip.

"Raito!"

"Raito-san!"

Hinata and Naruto quickly walked forward and looking at the scene with confusion and some fear.

Naruto who didn't fear anything asked, "What are you doing?"

"I am holding hands with him." Raito replied with a smile, making many people choke.

"If you continue that, you will break his wrist bones." Kakashi commented still sitting in the first carriage.

"Ugh…" The guard groaned feeling the pain.

Hearing Kakashi, Raito loosened the grip before tightening it again. "If I break it, I will just have to repair them."

"Please stop." The coachmen whispered lightly but Raito was able to hear it perfectly.

Activating the 'Heal' skill, Raito healed the guard. "Guard-san, though you are strong, I think I can…" Raito tightened his grip making the guard feel the pain again.

The robed man walked forward grabbing the shoulder of the guard and giving a nod to Raito. Facing the guard with a small smile, he said, "Salary halved. Company policy; Respectful, Logical and Loyal."

The man rubbed his hair a bit roughly before letting out a large breath. Turning around to face the coachman, the guard bowed, "Sorry for my temper."

"Everyone, we still have two hours of riding to reach a rest stop. So please continue." The robed man announced then went back to the carriage at the front.

After Raito and the coachman went back to the carriage, the muscular man spoke, "Their salary is mere five thousand Ryo. They gain more by the commission, like this guard mission."

Raito looked at the coachman trying to read him.

In front of the line of the carriages, Kakashi read his book without letting out much. The robed man faced Kakashi and asked, "Were you really not worried?"

Giving him a side glance, Kakashi answered in a lazy voice which sounded a little arrogant, "Why should I?"

Stunned by the response, the robed man turned back grumbling, to his own thinking. 'People shouldn't boast too much.'

On the last carriage, Raito who couldn't eat his food took out a book from the inventory and started reading it.

"Hey, muscle uncle…why is this carriage which has tons of expensive stuff, not in the middle but at the last?" Raito called out to the muscular mercenary who looked at him with a bored gaze.

"Don't go calling me whatever you like." The muscular mercenary snorted then answered, "It's because, among these four carriages, this one is the least valued, simple."

"Heh…worth hundreds of thousands of Ryo and is the least valued." Raito probed the other carriage and was immediately answered.

The first carriage had some guards and a box full of documents while the second had Junichi and his family; a beautiful wife and curious little girl. The third carriage had food to be eaten as well sold and finally the last carriage which a variety of assortments, had not much value.

"Hey kid…" the muscular man called out.

"Name's Raito." Raito gave him a side glance.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you feel that this trip is just too calm?"

"This is my first-time mission outside the village. How would I know?" shaking his head, Raito answered the muscular mercenary.

"What a bunch of softies." The mercenary cursed under his breath.

"Softies?" Raito raised his eyebrows.

Sighing heavily, the muscular man covered his face then with a deep breath explained, "Junichi-san is a merchant with large assets in the 'Tea Country' and the 'Fire Country'. Merchants have money, even small merchants have money. If not money than it's the goods or even the weapons and armors of guards. Everything is a treasure if you can think it through."

"Do you mean that we are going to be attacked?"

Raito closed the book then spent a whole five hundred points of chakra using 'Chakra Sense' and scanned through the area.

"Though there are some group of people in this area, there are farmers mostly and some others." Raito opened his eyes and replied.

Raito made a quick swipe of the people in a kilometer radius and while he marked some people, he didn't reveal them.

Shaking his head the muscular man, "How can you know without…Oh!"

The muscular man stared and sighed, "Those tricks…You ninjas sure have lots of tricks to play."

"They are called jutsu, not tricks." Raito corrected.

Closing his book, Raito faced the muscular mercenary.

 **[Okudo Hanshiro Lvl 35]**

 **[Senior level Sword User]**

 **HP – 21,000**

 **CP – 1,000**

"Uncle, call me Raito. What's your name?"

"…Raito, huh? Sure. Feel free to call me Hanshiro." Hanshiro replied with his heavy voice.

"Hanshiro-sama, you really have that sword. Soo big…awesome. Can you teach me?" Raito immediately asked…no pleaded with clapped hands.

Hanshiro looked at Raito with a twitch in his face. Hanshiro started, "Why should I teach you?"

Stunned for thought, Raito breathes in, "…Because I am a genius."

"Cough. Cough." Hanshiro coughed for a while and the coachman also reacted a bit.

"You don't believe it? Then you can ask my teammates." With his nose held high, Raito waited.

"A happy go lucky and that shy girl?" Hanshiro raised his eyes.

"It would be better if you learn from your village. I think they will gladly teach you." Hanshiro sighed.

"We'll leave it so. But I wanna ask if there are ninja are after Junichi-sama or not?" Raito asked resting on top of the carriage.

Shrugging, Hanshiro brought out his double-bladed sword and started polishing it. Not hurrying, Raito waited for a while.

"There are some times when ninja attack Junichi-san but they are always low leveled who are after money. With no power and money, most do anything they can. Even something like going on a suicide mission or dangerous experiments."

"Junichi-sama has a seat on the council in the 'Tea Country'. Isn't-"

Looking at Raito, Hanshiro seemed to know the trouble to be with Raito. Sighing he added, "Council in tea country means nothing. Only the Daimyō has power, the title is given as a show of friendship. What did you think? Ninjas will come to kill Junichi-san for the seat? Haha." Hanshiro laughed as he saw Raito's face which was turning sour.

Turning around in a huff, Raito replied, "It's better this way. We don't have to fight with ninjas far higher level."

Bringing out his own katana given by Mari, Raito started copying Hanshiro and started polishing his katana.

"I hear that 'Land of Iron' has many sword users and many sword techniques. I once wanted to join the iron country."

"Then why didn't you?"

"…Because they felt that I had already wasted my potential." An awkward silence followed making Raito feel guilty asking the question.

"They are probably right. I didn't have systemic training when I was small. I traveled and learned about the sword, joined groups and hunted for bounty. I am self-taught and have not progressed much for a long time now. After not progressing for so long I understood that I have exhausted my potential. Those words I have finally accepted it." The mood turned heavy and feeling of exhaustion fell on Hanshiro.

Patting the coachman Raito made some gestures telling him to focus ahead then Raito took out a bento box. This time the box was purple and gold cover with a ribbon at the top.

"Here." Raito gave the bento box to Hanshiro and also a pair of chopsticks.

As Hanshiro grabbed the box, his hand also touched Raito's hand a little.

Raito could tell that the rough hands of Hanshiro had gone through a lot. Looking at the roughed and hardened palms and the webs of his hands, Raito felt like that sword training was really hard. Then again looking at his own hand which was not so hard, Raito felt that he was not training enough.

"I once read in a book, it was written by a swordsman or so I thought. He talked about practicing sword techniques from small to the day his body gave up. 'There are no limits, fueled by desires, I walk on a journey to the path of the sword. I laugh at people who say; you can't, you won't, you never will. I pity them who are limited by their thoughts, their culture, and the rules and the law they create. With a sword in my hand, what can I not do?'

I have that book with me and the writer was Tsukahara Bokuden. If you want I can give it to you." Raito took out a worn-out book and gave it to Hanshiro.

Shaking his head, Hanshiro sighed, "Those writers…" But looking at Raito who had stars in his eyes, he couldn't refuse. Grabbing the book, he was soon immersed in it.

A heroic story of a man who started as a boy then slowly with a sword in his hand he faced the hardship of life, some ups and some down. The story made the muscle head man enjoy as the thing he loved 'Sword' was all over it, on every page.

In the first carriage, Hinata who was using Byakugan turned around and called Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and turned around making hand gestures which were tailored for team seven.

Nodding both Raito and Naruto jumped. Naruto jumped into the second carriage with Hinata where Junichi and his family was. While Raito and Kakashi had disappeared into the trees.

Junichi and his men saw the hired ninjas disappearing, immediately started preparing. The two mercenaries also stood on the top of the carriage.

The farm areas around had no men working, the chimneys were dry and the birds were flying away.

Soon the carriages were stopped as the roads were blocked by the fallen trees. The horses neighed and the guards rushed out, guarding the family carriage.

"Merchant!" A loud roar came from the trees to the side.

"Give up! Leave your wealth and we will spare you death." One after another head popped up, wearing a bandana and with sword and sabers, they surrounded the carriage.

The guards tensed and dropped their center of gravity into a stance ready to attack.

 **[Bandit Lvl 19]**

 **[Bandit Lvl 17]**

 **[Bandit Lvl 20]**

 **[Bandit Lvl 19]**

 **[Bandit Lvl 19]**

 **[Bandit Lvl 21]**

 **[Bandit Leader Lvl 28]**

Around twenty bandits surrounded the carriages and the bandit leader looking tall and menacing voiced out his demands once again.

"Hand over or Die!" The jealousy in his eye couldn't be hidden. The bandits slowly targeted the guards who were few, to begin with. With numbers on their side, the bandits were ready to strike. 

The two mercenaries quickly blended with the guards covering the important places and while Naruto loved to go out and get into action, he was held back by Hinata, reminding him of the priority of the mission.

"Damn, I should have acted fast." Naruto felt stupid acting slower than Raito.

Junichi walked forward then asked coolheaded, "What do you want? How much do you want?"

"Negotiating? We want everything you have." Waving his hand to back, an arrow went for Junichi.

"Ah!" Naruto and Hinata shouted pulling Junichi behind.

Before the arrow could fly to the target, it was intercepted by a stone from above, from the trees.

"Who!?" The bandit leader charged forward with his gang of bandits and the battle erupted.

The bandits charged their swords falling down to meet with the blocks of the guards, Hanshiro looked passively and only acted when the guards were overpowered. His every sword move would make a lethal strike, heavily injuring the opposing party. The robed man was even lazier as he swung his whip, tearing the clothes, armor, and flesh of the bandits.

The bandit leader charged with his saber as his gang started to break down. Seemingly in a berserk, he swung his blade down, directly aiming for the small guards.

The mercenaries were busy and Raito and Kakashi were nowhere to be seen.

"Shadow Clone!" Smoke covered the carriage and tens of Naruto bombarded the bandit leader. Despite his high level and his rich battle experience, he could not win against Naruto. With some hardcore Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, the bandit leader was defeated quickly.

"Hah! That was easy, dattebayo." Naruto sat on the bandit leader with a big smile.

Standing on the branches, Raito and Kakashi looked at the scene with a sigh.

Kakashi turned sideways and said, "It seems you three have already known beating and killing."

Raito looked at Kakashi but didn't answer. His silence was also an answer for Kakashi. They both jumped down and Raito helped the guards tie the bandits. His skills in tying people amazed, such solid and simple knots made the guards want to learn about it.

The bandit leader struggled, trying to free himself from the rope but the more he struggled the more the rope dug his neck, making it harder for him to breathe. Seeing black, his consciousness faded and he plopped down onto his knees.

Raito loosened the ropes and healed him a bit then checked his description.

Back at the mercenaries, they were going through the wanted poster. Soon the robed man stopped at one of the paper and walked towards the bandit leader, exposing him here and there, checking for significant marks.

"This guy has a bounty for 30,000 Ryo." Raito announced.

The robed man looked back then again started checking.

Junichi sat at the seat and sighed. "And its just the first day. If we continue with this speed and rest at some places…we will be able to reach Tea Country by the day after tomorrow. With the guards, mercenary and the ninjas, it would be a safe journey."

"Nice one Naruto." Raito gave a thumbs-up as he passed by.

"Good job, Hinata." Kakashi praised Hinata and then went inside the carriage to talk with Junichi.

Hesitating Raito gave her a thumbs up then walked to the guards who were injured and healed them.

"A-Amazing!"

"MY arm – My arm doesn't hurt."

"My leg."

The guards lined in a row and got treated by Raito. Hinata also joined him but by the time she arrived most of the guards were healed.

"Thanks for the save there." A guard came up to Naruto and thanked him earnestly.

Naruto tried to keep his straight face but his face had already started to melt. Thumping his chest he announced, "That's my mission, ya know."

The bandits were tied and dragged to the nearest bounty station and slave house by the guards and mercenaries.

After rushing all the way south, they reached a small village which was quite well off. The rooms were booked for the merchant family, guards, mercenary and the ninja. Although every group had a room, not all dared to rest. The guards divided into three groups; one group resting whereas two groups guarded the merchant family and the carriage. The mercenaries, one sat at the lobby while other walked out.

And as for team seven, they were inside the dining room below enjoying the meals, which were mostly seafood.

"Wow, these tempura are soo good." Naruto with mouth full praised the food.

Raito tried various dishes, tasting all kinds of food. But as he tried notifications kept on popping one after another.

 **[Dish 'Tempura' added to 'Book'.]**

 **[Dish 'Sushi' added to 'Book'.]**

 **[Dish 'Kaki Fry' added to 'Book'.]**

As the new notification kept on popping, Raito simply switched off the notification.

 **Skill Unlocked**

 **[Cooking Lvl 40 (Active/Passive)]**

 **[Chef's Sense] (Passive)**

 **Look, Smell, Taste, Enjoy. The sense of a master Chef can discern various things relating to food.**

Although it was not much help on ninja work, Raito feels that it was really great. Then Raito checked on the notification that was ignored for the past few days.

Firstly the stats gave Raito some few benefits.

 **[WIS - 50]**

 **[Mana Regeneration]**

 **An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of CP.**

 **Effect: 100% increased CP regeneration.**

 **[STR - 50]**

 **[Beastly Strength]**

 **Strength of a mighty beast**

 **Effect: Increased 50% Attack power.**

 **[DEX - 50]**

 **[Ambidextrous]**

 **The ability to use both the right and left hand equally well.**

 **Effect: Deal additional damage to the attack to two weapons.**

"I got so many." Raito kept on scrolling the notifications. The next notification was about perks.

 **[Perks]**

 **[Out of line] – Get ideas randomly about seals.**

 **[Thin Air] – Your presence is compared to the air.**

 **[Copper Skin] – Skin as tough as copper.**

 **[Animal Lover] – For every animal helped personally, get 1 stat point.**

 **[Fool's Luck] – For 1 point of luck, randomly get 1 item.**

 **[Strong Body] – Can handle spoiled food and harsh training.**

 **[Coin Finder] – Depending on luck stat, find coins.**

 **[Food Thief] – Stealing others food, gain 1 stat point from 1 person and in front of them.**

 **[Concrete Bones] – Bones as strong as concrete.**

 **[Big lungs] – Have higher lung capacity.**

 **[Iron Stomach] – Stomach that can handle spoiled food or drink.**

 **[Explosion Expert] – Fire release and explosion type attacks deal 30% increase effect.**

After finishing the food the group sat around the table. Kakashi clapped his hand grabbing everyone's attention.

"So, let's decide the roles." Kakashi looked at Raito and said, "Raito, you will be watching for inside the inn. Try to circle the rooms and the lobby. Don't be stiff, try to make it easy…."

Kakashi gave Raito few tips on how to patrol in ninja way, more exactly leaf ninja way.

Then it was Hinata, she is supposed to look a few blocks surrounding the inn and lastly, it is Naruto who will be the main force if needed.

"There are guards and mercenaries. So we may not have to do much but we must focus…." After saying much Kakashi also joined the guarding.


	35. Chapter 34 – Journey to Tea Country (2)

**Chapter 34 – Journey to Tea Country (2)**

Sitting on a sofa at the lobby of the inn, Raito was holding a book but his eyes were shifting everywhere from time to time. Even though his 'Chakra Sense' was active, the countless Intel from Inoichi, read by him told that C-Rank mission could anytime go downhill.

The robed mercenary who was sitting opposite chuckled looking at Raito, looking at someone new to the job. His fake smile of concern was extremely annoying to Raito.

"Can you not act stupid?" The robed mercenary chuckled.

"What?" Looking back at the man, Raito leaned back at the sofa and the book landed by his side.

"Junichi-san may be an extremely important person but…there won't be people coming to kill him." Closing his eyes, the robed mercenary picked his tea and drank it.

Not understanding much, Raito asked in a low voice, "Then why do we need to do this much…?"

Smiling, the robed mercenary replied to the question, raising his finger, "Pretending."

"Pretending?"

"Yes, that's what Junichi wants. He wants us to pretend."

"Four big carriages and a team of elite guards, mercenaries, and ninja. And the ninja is even the Kakashi of the Sharingan, ranked 'A' in the bingo book." Clicking his tongue, the robed mercenary shook his head.

"Bingo book?"

"You don't even know what a bingo book is?"

"…Of course, I know what that is but I have never seen one." Raito huffed turning around.

"Catch." The robed mercenary threw a book to Raito then after looking at a corner, left the lobby. "I have much more to do than babysit a newbie."

 **[Activate the 'Bingo Book'?]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

Raito also relaxed thinking about what the robed man just told him and also what Kakashi told him. Then looking at the notification, he pressed on [YES].

 **[Bingo books are the compilation books released by the hidden villages and given to the ninja force of their village. These books contain list of individuals who have been exiled by the village or the individuals who have betrayed the village. It also contains people who are extremely dangerous, giving direction either to 'flee on sight' or 'kill on sight'. The bingo books contain all the information recorded about the individuals pertaining to the physical features and details on their character, mood and affect, threat level and most commonly used jutsus.]**

 **[Activating the 'Bingo Book' allows the activation of 'Bounty system'.]**

 **[Bounty list]**

 **Kazehaya Kunioa**

 **Yaginuma Tadayoshi**

 **Yamaguchi Dayu**

 **Urushido Azumamaro**

 **Hase Kiyotaka**

 **Nakano Kaori**

 **Kano Gennai**

 **Miyamoto Yoshitoshi**

 **Tokunaga Kichisaburo**

 **Soma Shusui**

(Yup used random name generator here.)

"So many."

The list was endless proving that there were lots of people that wanted other people to die and as the list continued the bounty also increased.

 **Sarutobi Asuma – 35 Million Ryo**

 **Yuhi Kurenai – 22 Million Ryo**

 **Namiashi Raidō – 22 Million Ryo**

 **…**

 **Hatake Kakashi – 63 Million Ryo**

"…Kakashi-sensei had such high bounty?"

Just as Raito wanted to scroll more, Naruto came with his loud voice, "Hey nee-chan, is there ramen here? I have been asking around but…"

Closing the screens, Raito stood up and called Naruto, "Oi Naruto, stop troubling the hostess."

Raito bowed to the women wearing the purple Yukata, which she also returned then walked away.

Naruto walked towards Raito grumbling all the way.

"Here." Raito gave out the cup ramen he had in the inventory.

"Is it my turn now?"

"Yeah, Hinata just woke up." Naruto took the cup and filled it with water.

"Then…goodnight." Raito returned to the room where he saw Kakashi reading a book. Hinata was also there with her Byakugan activated, her head turning around from time to time.

"Sensei, Hinata." Raito called out before entering.

"Raito-san." Hinata replied then again continued.

Kakashi was sitting by the window on a chair while reading a different book than his usual orange color book. A medium size book with Konoha symbol at the front cover.

With a glance, Kakashi messaged Raito to come with an eye signal. Sighing, Raito obeyed and came forward in front of Kakashi.

"Read it before sleeping." Kakashi gave him the book then left the room with Hinata.

 **[Biannual assessment on Five Element Continent]**

 **Made by Konoha Intel Department**

Looking at the time, Raito started turning the pages. The book was newly printed and had a nice ink smell to it. It covered in brief from all the nations and the hidden villages in the continent. Some had a lot of pages dedicated to it and some had few.

Time passed by and two hours had gone by. Naruto barged in the room heading straight for the bed.

Raito was still on the chair beside the window reading the book.

"Ah! Damn!" Raito jumped from the chair and kicked Naruto awake.

Falling down from the bed, Naruto was angered and was just about to shout but when seeing Raito's serious face, Naruto immediately understood there was trouble coming.

It was three in the morning when humans were the weakest physically or spiritually.

New carriages entered the inn from the back where the kitchen was. A few guards form Junichi were there surrounding the carriage watching as the goods were loaded off.

A weirdly pleasant smell filled the room and the people inside the room felt drowsy.

Raito who was rushing out bumped into Hinata.

"Hinata." Naruto grabbed her and followed Raito with her.

"There are some people with bad intention." Raito quickly reached Junichi's room where few guards were standing.

Every one of them was drowsy from waking up all night. They were physically and mentally exhausted right now. But as Raito made noise, the guards were immediately alerted.

"Stop! What are you doing?" a guard steps out and push his hand forward.

Frowning Raito wanted to flick the hand away but Kakashi appeared between them.

"Some people have arrived in the inn." Kakashi explained in short.

Hearing that, the guard turned around and knocked on the door before entering. Seeing that Junichi and his family were safe, the guard heaved a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Junichi frowned looking at the crowd outside his VIP room.

Kakashi walked inside and explained about the people sneaking.

"Hmm…what about mercenaries?" With Junichi's question, Kakashi looked at Raito for an answer.

"They are outside; muscle uncle near the stairs and the robed uncle outside the window." Raito answered.

Junichi's frown got even tighter as he called out the robed mercenary. "Why haven't you acted?"

The robed man ever with a smile on his face answered, "Junichi-san, you signed a contract with our mercenary company to protect you, your family and your companions, which is a great contract but it does not state to anyone beyond that."

Junichi took a long breath then turned around looking at the ninjas. "Can you Kakashi-san?"

Looking back at his Genins, Kakashi sighed, 'I knew it wasn't going to be simple.'

After waiting for a while in thought, Kakashi started, "Naruto, Hinata, Raito, with me."

Hinata was the first one to speak after Kakashi gave her a signal.

"There are about seven people on the ground floor and it seems they are searching for something. They have captured all the workers and men on the ground floor and they are being very careful about it, not making any sound and also they are cleaning everything back. They look professional." Hinata reported.

"Everyone is almost Chūnin level." Raito added.

Naruto who didn't have sensory skills kept quiet but one could see he was just too excited.

Exhaling a big breath, Kakashi asked, "Can you?"

The threes eyes shined, especially Naruto's.

Naruto who had already started turning was grabbed by Kakashi. With a ghostly eye and whatever part of his face, Kakashi said with heaviness, "This time I want you to do it stealthily."

Seeing Kakashi very close to his face, Naruto panicked and nodded vigorously.

The muscular mercenary had already left the lobby and was now in the room. So it was empty at the ground floor. People in dark tight clothing were standing guard after searching the ground floor.

Two of the black-clothed people were standing in front of the manager's room. And the two inside the room beside a hidden door.

Hinata quickly informed her team while changing her clothes to a darker one. Naruto was also forced by Hinata to change his clothes into a darker one.

 **[Black Wind Mercenary Lvl 22]**

 **[Black Wind Mercenary Lvl 22]**

 **[Black Wind Mercenary Lvl 23]**

 **[Black Wind Mercenary Lvl 23]**

"They are okay, not too strong." Raito reached the ground floor and quickly reached the manager's room.

 **"Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique"**

For a moment, the mercenary who was guarding the door felt blur in their vision but after rubbing their eyes, everything was the same. Looking at one another, they shrugged their shoulders and roamed their eyes in alert.

Naruto, Hinata, and Raito were standing in front of the two guarding the door. Naruto was covering his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter. Raito gave him a dirty look then patted Hinata, giving her confirmation.

Standing in front of the door her two hands were pointing on both of the guard's ribs. With her Byakugan active, she jabbed at the tenketsu. A total of three strikes and they were knocked down paralyzed. Raito and Naruto quickly grabbed them before they fell and tied them.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Raito looked at the door then used his 'Chakra Sense'. Inside the room, the two mercenaries were standing beside the hidden door with a serious look. Their hands were holding their dagger, ready to strike at any time.

Grabbing Naruto and Hinata, Raito disappeared in the dungeon.

Destroying the door with ' **Rock Fist** ', Raito explained while pointing with his hands. Naruto immediately created dozens of shadow clones, surrounding the area where the guards were supposed to be.

Raito also had brought out talismans already feeding it chakra. Hinata stood by Raito ready in her fighting stance and linking them all together was Naruto and his clones.

 **"ID Escape"**

Naruto ambushed the two guards, knocking them out easily but that still made noise which was heard by the two thieves/mercenaries inside.

"Hey, you two?" one of them called out.

"Argh, run." One thief shouted.

"Damn I need more time, stall." One of the thieves inside shouted. He seemed to be working on a safe, which seemed quite big.

"Damn." The other thief took his dagger out and stood in front of the passageway connecting the hidden door and the inside room. "It was supposed to be just a simple mission."

Outside Raito bit his teeth and looked at the seals he placed as a trap in the passage.

"Raito-san." Hinata called him.

"They are not coming out." Raito frowned. "Naruto, come."

Inside the room, the mercenary sweated and his legs trembled. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Hey! Do it faster."

"Don't shout."

 **"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing"**

Under the veil of Genjutsu Raito again casted the 'Hell Viewing' to both of them. Then Hinata dashed forwards and as the two were screaming and stumbling, she hit their tenketsu and paralyzed them.

"Hey Hinata, is the Genjutsu canceled?"

Hinata turned to Raito's calling then used Genjutsu to look at their chakra. Turning around she nodded, "Genjutsu was canceled, Raito-san."

Naruto under Raito's signal tied them while grumbling about not getting more action.

Later Kakashi was outside looking at the scene. From time to time, he nodded in satisfaction.

"Your kids are not bad but…since they didn't deal a killing blow…it could have been troublesome." The robed mercenary walked checking the mercenaries and the one in the inside who fell to Naruto's ambush was holding a knife trying to cut the rope. The robed man smiled while giving him a hard kick to the stomach.

The man coughed out and the knife in his hand fell.

"My Genin are not that stupid." Kakashi pointed to the talisman paper stuck at the back of the mercenary's head on the ground.

"A talisman?"

The robed mercenary wanted to check but was immediately stopped by Kakashi's comment, "Those talismans are highly dangerous. Some can even destroy a house, let alone a defenseless body."

"Sensei." Hinata called out.

"That was easy, dattebayo." Naruto shouted in joy.

Whereas Raito dragged the last two mercenaries out of the hidden room.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei…mercenary-san." Raito never got to know the mercenary name so he couldn't just reveal it.

The robed mercenary also ignored Raito and checked the thieving mercenaries. Eyes widened, he gulped, "They are from…"

"Black Wind Mercenary Guild." Raito finished the robed mercenary sentence and gave Kakashi a metallic hand band with a name carved in it.

"A mid-rank mercenary guild? And what do they want?" Kakashi kept the metallic hand band in his kunai pocket then looked at his Genin for answer.

"They were trying to open this safe." Naruto pointed at the passageway towards the hidden room.

Before the robed mercenary could say anything, Kakashi interrupted him, "Let's clean this place and move out."

It seemed like the robed mercenary wanted to say but at the end, he didn't.

Later the room was returned to the original state and the thieving mercenary were brought to a separate room in the ground floor.

As soon as the manager and people of the inn woke up they were in a panic and making noises, as much as they could. The people on the ground floor were found to be tied, gagged, and shut in a small room.

Cleaning everything up, it was past five in the morning and Junichi who was in his room, was now in the lobby standing in front of the guards, mercenary and the ninjas.

"Ninja-sama thank you very much." The group of workers bowed to team seven making Hinata blush and Naruto feel giddy. For Raito, he felt warmth in his chest that made his face red.

"That's what we, leaf ninja, are supposed to do." Kakashi made an eye smile and bowed back. Copying Kakashi the three also bowed.

"Konoha?" the hostess of the inn looked at the forehead protector then again bowed deeply.

The morning was exceptionally busy but with the help of Naruto clones and Hinata and Raito's commanding Naruto, it was easy for the workers of inn to do the three hour work in just half an hour.

And for all the hard work they made Naruto a huge bowl of luxurious ramen.

Raito kept to himself sitting in the balcony. In his left hand the bingo book and on right an empty space. He kept on checking the information on the bingo book looked at the information provided by the gamer power.

(Bingo Book)

==== No. 0022323 =====

[ **Basic Information**

Name: Kazehaya Kunioa **(Picture)**

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Height: 177 cm

 **Personal Information**

Date of Birth: Unknown

Village of Birth: Kusagakure

Blood Type: Unknown

Notable Traits: Blood red, shoulder long hair usually tied in a ponytail wearing black and red dress.

 **Additional information**

Bloodline: Unknown

Tool: Senbon, Short sword

Chakra: Unknown

 **Reason for Demand**

Missing

Killing the Prince of Land of Bear

Mass Poisoning

 **Level – A**

 **Order – Wanted Alive**

 **Bounty – 500,000 Ryo**

(Gamer yo)

[ **Basic Information]**

Name: Kazehaya Kunioa **(Picture)**

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Status: Active

Organization: None

 **Personal Information**

Date of Birth: January 14

Village of Birth: Kusagakure

Blood Type: B+

Height: 177.8 cm

Weight: 65 kg

Notable Traits: Blood red, shoulder long hair usually tied in a ponytail wearing black and red dress.

 **Additional information**

Bloodline: None

Tool: Senbon, Short sword

Chakra: Low level

Known Elemental: None

Specialty: Poison

 **Reason for Demand**

Missing after killing the Prince of Land of Bear

Mass Poisoning the village of bear

Murder of 38 villagers 14 men and 24 women

 **Level – C**

 **Order – Wanted Alive**

 **Bounty – 500,000 Ryo**

 **Accept? [YES/NO]**

"You really are working hard." Kakashi appeared out of nowhere scaring Raito.

Raito was so absorbed into it that he jumped, "Kakashi-sensei, I'll kill you if you ever do that again." Still clutching to his jacket, he shouted.

"What? I scared you?" Looking amused, Kakashi grabbed the bingo book.

"A mercenary kind bingo book?"

"Yeah, the robe wearing uncle gave it to me." Raito answered after breathing out.

"It's exactly like our village's." Kakashi replied giving him the bingo book back. Unrolling a scroll, Kakashi unsealed a book and gave it to Raito. "Give it to me after we go back to the village."

Raito then totally ignored Kakashi and focused on the bingo book. Kakashi sighed then left Raito. 'Naruto is eating luxury ramen. Hope I can get one too.'

"It's exactly the same." Raito sighed after going through the bingo book.

As thanks for the help, the entire group was given a beautiful service. The group finally left the small village and the small inn at the noon which delayed their journey.

Naruto was brimming with energy after eating the luxurious ramen that now Kakashi had to personally restrain him.

The happiest one was Junichi who had a contract paper in his hand. The inn owner had come personally to talk with him about some business dealing after finding out that he was involved.

In his carriage, Junichi smiled like a silly man while his wife and daughter looked at him weirdly. His wife sighed then wrapping her daughter with one of her hand, she looked outside the window.

"Husband…"

Junichi who had already had his fill calmed down and looked at his wife. "Don't worry wife, if it wasn't because of this, I would never get to meet the owner of the inn."

Kakashi who was outside sighed. The same with the robed mercenary.

All of this plan and tricks had nothing to do with Raito who was sitting at the last carriage with small stone beads in his hands. The bead changed in shape and size making various structures like a kunai and shuriken.

The muscular mercenary was totally absorbed in Raito's ninja trick. For ordinary mercenary like them who hadn't learned any systemic chakra or any other supernatural training, looking at someone who has was total torture.

"Uncle your eyes are disgusting." Raito rolled his eyes and turned around then again thinking for a while Raito opened the carriage door and walked inside.

The rest of the journey to the 'Tea Country' was peaceful. Although there were some bandits who wanted to rob, they were easily dealt with by mercenaries.

At the end of the third day of travel from Konohagakure, they finally reached the border of 'Fire Country' and 'Tea Country'.

As they reached the border Kakashi walked out and towards a check post. Kakashi gave the scroll in his hand to the Konoha ninja and the guard from the tea country which was then quickly processed. After meeting with ninjas patrolling the borders, Kakashi got some information to be reported back.

The group left the border area and went to the first village for the stay for the night.


	36. Chapter 35 - Unique Dungeon

Chapter 35 – Small Tea Village

The carriages stopped at the gate of a small village. Looking old and ready to fall down the gates of the small village had a signboard on top, the characters naming the village – 'Tea Leaf'.

This small village was the only village near the border of Land of Fire and Land of Tea. But most of the travelers would never enter this small village as a new and much more comfortable road was made at quite a distance from the village.

Under the gate stood a thin, tall man wearing plain but clean clothes. He welcomed Junichi and his family then started talking about how long it had been and how the small village was developing thanks to Junichi.

Junichi also responded from time to time with a smile. Their talks were going for a long time now and the Junichi's daughter was in the carriage with her mother.

Naruto who was already fed up with the long talk turned to look at Raito who was practicing with the small stone bead.

"Hey help me too, Raito." Naruto whispered.

"I don't know." Raito shrugged then kept to his own work.

Standing beside Hinata, Naruto grumbled. Then looking at Hinata, he asked, "Hinata do you know how?"

Looking back at Raito then at Naruto, she shook her head. "If we ask sensei a bit nicely…he will probably teach us…this time."

With a determined gaze, Naruto walked towards Kakashi while dragging Hinata holding her hand.

Looking at Naruto who was walking towards Kakashi, Raito also leaned forward shifting towards that direction. He was also hoping that Naruto would succeed in convincing Kakashi.

In this one month after the academy, Kakashi had retrained them on their fundamentals. Taijutsu, Genjutsu and the basic three Ninjutsu. Other than that, there were formations, basic ninja information, and teamwork and teamwork, which Kakashi focused mostly.

The quota for the library study under Kakashi had just finished and their quota for self-study was still left. They didn't get to learn new Ninjutsu or Genjutsu as Kakashi said 'Next time' every time leaving it for another day.

But for Raito, reading book every day was quite useful as his chakra pool kept on increasing and with that, the skills he had, also kept on increasing level. Firepower, durability, effectiveness and even duration the jutsu lasted increased as the skill level got increased. A few even had extra effects which were quite useful.

The life of a Genin was hard, especially the newly graduated Genin. Because of that Raito had not met with either Ino, Shika or Chōji. Busy with mission and library and all the other thing that is not shown in anime or manga. (Yup that's my explanation)

Without Ino, Shika, and Chōji, Raito had taken Naruto and Hinata into the dungeon to train. And now they can easily kill the hobgoblins, of course using teamwork.

Looking at Kakashi, Raito had already given up on asking him to teach a Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. He was like a cockroach who doesn't know when to give in.

Kakashi shook his head to Naruto and Hinata and said, "We are on a mission right now."

Raito had tried to help Naruto learn several earth and water jutsus but it was too difficult for him. After trying for a full month.

While talking with Naruto, Kakashi already made few hand signs, which he had taught to them, calling Raito over. Raito also looked around as he walked towards Kakashi. There were a few construction works going, making new houses and pipelines were being added. The tall, thin man would bring Junichi to the different areas, telling him a bunch of things that Raito couldn't understand.

Gathering the three in front of him, Kakashi pointed a finger in his palm. "Diamond formation."

The three nodded then got to work. Naruto immediately tagged with Junichi slightly back whereas Kakashi stayed opposite to where Junichi was facing. Raito and Hinata were left and right.

Eating while moving, Junichi let out a wide smile and looking at the development of the area. He hugged the man across the shoulder and sometimes patted his back. Junichi already had plans for this small village, developing it into a place where money could be made, skilled manpower could be developed and his name could spread.

Later that night Junichi and the company stayed at a house. The guards surrounded the house guarding the front and back. The ninjas and the mercenary stayed at the roof, balconies and the living.

"So, Naruto, this is how guarding a very important person really is like, you understand?" Kakashi stood in front of Naruto while glaring.

Naruto was looked down and nodded pitifully.

"You are not supposed to glare at everyone who looks a little dangerous."

Naruto nodded from time to time as Kakashi scolded him.

"For punishment, I am not treating you ramen when we go back. Only Raito and Hinata will have ramen."

Naruto made a huge scene as he cried his lungs out. Laughing at his misfortune, Raito made even more fun of Naruto.

After eating a hearty meal, Naruto and Hinata went to sleep while Kakashi and Raito sat on the roof the entire night.

Although Kakashi didn't teach his Genin jutsus but he taught them various other things which are quite useful. The entire night Kakashi taught Raito various things which he could only teach Naruto and Hinata after some time.

Raito yawned for the umpteenth time signaling Kakashi that he wanted to go to sleep.

"If you keep yawning, I will not teach you jutsus." Kakashi immediately threatened to Raito's deaf ears.

Raito rolled his eyes at Kakashi's threat then sprawling on the roof. "Can't you just teach us jutsus?"

Ignoring Raito, Kakashi went on his own pace changing the pace again. "It's quite good that you can last this long."

Rubbing his eyes, Raito shot him a lazy glance, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Now go down to the room and sleep. We still have three hours until everyone wakes up. We have to stay in this village for two more days before going to capital. So, take a day off and walk around. I will take Naruto and Hinata for guarding Junichi and his family." Rubbing Raito's head forcefully Kakashi jumped down.

Raito was now left alone in the rooftop. With a sweep of his 'Chakra Sense' Raito found there was no one looking for him. With a five-kilometer range now, Raito finally felt relieved. Under the shadow of the ascending roof made from the illumination of the bright moon, Raito used 'ID' and disappeared into the dungeon.

'Heal'

Killing all of the zombies, Raito waited for the bigger S1 zombie to come but in the end, it didn't appear.

"Maybe he spawned somewhere really, really far." Using his chakra sense to swipe the area, Raito found an oddity which made his eyes shine.

After running for some time, Raito was standing in front of a tea leaf field mountain.

Crossing the big open gate, a notification popped up.

[You have entered 'Special Grounds – Tea Field']

After crossing the gate several columns of light sparks lit up and a monster that looked similar to zombies wearing plain clothes and straw hats were tending to tea plants. There were some who were carrying the basket to hold the harvested tea leaves.

[Tea Monster Lvl 25]

HP: 21,000

CP: 1200

STR: 40

DEX: 70

INT: 30

WIS: 30

LUC: 30

[Monsters created from the dead spirits of the worlds. These creatures have been harvesting tea leaves for a long time before death and now after death, they are still doing the same.]

Taking out his sword, Raito smiled and waved his sword. "Let's see what can you give me?"

¬"Stealth."

CP dropped steadily and his figure seems to be transparent covered by chakra. Arriving silently towards the tea monster, Raito crouched down and crossed the katana across the other shoulder. Jumping up, Raito waved and cut off the neck of the monster insta-killing or so he thought. Just before he could reach the neck, the monster moved and turned sideways, causing Raito to cut into the chest and shoulder.

The monster shrieked then took out his sickle attacking towards Raito.

Cursing, Raito reacted fast and pushed the ground. At the same time, Raito jumped back, the earth formed a wall, making a cover for Raito.

The sickle rebounded letting Raito have an opportunity.

"Rock Fist." While launching his fist, Raito casted 'Rock Fist', instantly destroying the monsters face. With katana on his right hand, Raito swiped once again this time chopping off his head in one swipe.

[You killed a Tea Monster]

[You gained 680 Exp]

[You gained one packet of Bad Tea Bag]

"Eh!?" closing his mouth shut, Raito looked through his notification again then went on to his inventory to check again.

[Bad Tea Bag]

Rate 1/10

# It can be used to slap at someone's face.

Looking at the up going hill, Raito started his killing. The more he went up the more tea bags he collected and the higher he went the better tea bags he got.

Using 'Chakra Sense' Raito found that there were just eight tea monsters but the first seven were the same with the same level and same stats.

[Bad Tea Bag]

Rate 4/10

[Bad Tea Bag]

Rate 5/10

[Bad Tea Bag]

Rate 6/10

[Bad Tea Bag]

Rate 7/10

As Raito went uphill, the tea bags he got were of a higher rating.

After reaching the top of the hill, Raito saw a tall man with a sickle and small spear in his hands, looking at him with anger.

"Hu…man." Gripping the weapon tighter, the monster walked forward.

Raito frowned then took out his sword. But at that one second was greatly capitalized by the monster. It threw the short spear directly aiming for Raito's head.

"Heh." Raito smirked then with meditation and fast thinking activated, he easily dodged the spear.

"Throw." Raito threw a couple of high mass stone after changing their shape.

But they were blocked by the sickle.

[King of the Hill]

HP: 35,000

CP: 6000

STR: 60

DEX: 75

INT: 40

WIS: 40

LUC: 40

Mastery of sickle and short spear. Highly dexterous and proficient in sneak attacks.

Skill – Roar, Poison, Fury swipes, fiery slash, Rapid Stab.

Reward – 1300 exp, Good Tea leaves (2/10)

Taking a few deep breaths Raito steadied his mental strength then stood straight with his sword on his hips.

"Heh, come." Leaning down a little, Raito started running towards the monster.

The monster threw the sickle towards Raito then took out two short spears with one in each hand and ran towards Raito.

The attacks by the monster were dangerous. Without the help of 'Fast thinking' Raito wouldn't have lasted for long. After one huge clash, the monster took a few steps back then with his spears glowing red, he waved it towards Raito.

"Clone technique." Raito shouted and multiple copies of himself stood in a group confusing the monster.

The monster didn't stop but started hacking and slashing the clones. After the red glow dimmed, it again brightened and this time his attack was as fast as lightning stabbing few clones in an instant.

[King of the Hill]

CP: 4200/6000

Raito laughed as he saw the monster wasting energy dealing with his clones.

After destroying half of the twenty clones, the monster stepped back. But Raito had created even more of the clones surrounding the monster.

"Earth trap." Raito mouthed and activated his chakra for the last time.

The earth under the monster crumbled to nothing and the monster dropped to the huge hole whose depth couldn't be easily measured.

The monster struggled, letting out a large roar and Raito watched from above giving a satisfied smirk. He even dodged the short spear the monster threw and when Raito finally stood up thinking it was the end now, the monster jumped high at once and again threw numerous short spears.

"You have too many spears. Just where do you hide them." Raito jumped back and with his sword blocked most of the spears but even so few got to him.

"You like projectiles? Here." Raito casted 'Rock fist' growing dark and metallic-looking stones to grow on Raito's hand then he used 'Earth Bullet' when the stones flew from his rocky hands. Some hit and some didn't.

Since the 'Rock Fist' itself had leveled up pretty high, the stones made from it were far more damage-dealing than the normal ones.

The monster staggered back at which Raito smiled. "Perfect." Then with a hand sign, he shouted, "Seal."

The ground lit up with Character Seals crawling to the monster's body.

Raito waited for a short while before releasing his hand seal, "Paralysis Seal – Complete."

Wearing a devil-like smile on his face, Raito moved towards the monster and said, "That's the only seal I am good at."

"You should be proud because I even managed to paralyze a whole village of goblins with that." His finger moved up and down, humming, looking at his skill list.

"I haven't tried a few of them. So well…" With a few hand seals, an earth clone appeared beside Raito.

The monster was trying to get up but all he could do was twitch a few time.

Raito stepped down on the elbow then said to the monster, "It's going to hurt a lot."

"Seismic Step." Huge amount of Chakra gathered as Raito pressed down with his foot and as he came into contact, the huge energy suddenly rushed out and synchronized with his movement. Raito felt nothing as he pressed down but saw the earth cracking where he had touched. The monster's elbow was destroyed and now it was turning into smoke.

[Status – Crippled (Permanent)]

"Skill Grinding." Raito said with a clear determination as he killed the last monster, destroying his head.

Finishing a bowl of rice once again, Naruto faced Kakashi and asked, "Kakashi-sensei, where is Raito?"

Kakashi glanced but didn't answer.

"Raito-san didn't come to sleep and I can't find him." Hinata added after finding Kakashi not answering.

Nodding his head, Kakashi spoke, "I told him to do whatever he liked."

Hinata and Naruto blinked then looked at each other, then went back to eating.

'Heh.' Kakashi smiled then continued with his book.

On Raito's side after defeating the 'King of the Hill' he went on the next hill where the situation was just the same with the same rewards. But Raito continued using all kinds of skills he had learned deciding to level them up.

One after another the hills were conquered and tea leaves were collected. But after all the investment Raito was disappointed because he didn't gain much. After collecting three good tea leaf bags, there was no more opportunity, no more monster to kill.

Grumbling, he left the dungeon and returned directly to his room in the house and fell on the bed.

"That boy just came." The robed mercenary looked at the muscular mercenary.

With his brows furrowed, he asked, "How?"

The robed man was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"Ninjas sure are dangerous." The muscular mercenary gripped the sword hilt with a bit more force.


	37. Chapter 36 – Small Tea Ceremony

Chapter 36 – Small Tea Ceremony

Raito woke up to Naruto's loud ranting. Quickly after waking up, Raito kicked Naruto and ran outside.

"Raito!" Naruto shouted chasing Raito.

In the wild chase, Raito grabbed Naruto and disappeared into a dungeon. Throwing him down, Raito went for a straight kick. "That's for disturbing my sleep."

"Crazy!" Naruto shouted jumping and dodging the kick then as he landed, Naruto had already made a couple of hand seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu"

With the cloud of excess chakra, the hall was filled with Naruto clones.

"You'll pay, Raito."

"Yeah!"

"I am gonna beat you down."

The clones charged forward towards Raito, some took out shurikens and some took out kunai from their hip pouch.

With a quick chain of hand seals, Raito's hands turned into rocks then he jumped towards Naruto and clawed at the clones just to scare them.

"Tch." The clones stopped then looking warily at Raito specifically his hands then signaling everyone with small nods, the clones in front of Raito positioned kunai in front of them.

With 'Fast Thinking' activated Raito met blow with blow, guarding the kunai with his rock hands. "Heh"

Suddenly the clone who was about to hit Naruto was suddenly grabbed at hands. Raito smiled at the clones and with a twist, he went under the clone's belly lifting and throwing him off.

"Taijutsu – human throw." Raito shouted after attacking which made clones and Naruto look at him, ignoring that the throw had made few of the clones disappear.

Raito stood still waiting and staring in front of the space, waiting for a notification to pop out but to his disappointment it didn't.

"Prepare yourself, Raito!" Naruto quickly warned Raito because he was going to use shuriken and kunai now.

As Raito turned around, he saw a large number of shuriken and kunai being thrown towards him. In an instant he crouched down, several hand seals in between then, at last, both palms slamming to the floor.

Just as the shuriken was about to hit him, the ground erupted and a solid earth wall erupted in front, protecting him. Then there were sounds of kunai and shuriken striking the earth wall and disappearing.

Taking his kunai out from the pouch Naruto waited for Raito to come out and so did his clones.

"Naruto~" Just as Raito raised his head, he was attacked with another wave of kunai.

"Hard mode it is then." Raito sounded menacing as he placed his hand on the earth wall.

"Naruto be careful or it's gonna hurt…bad." With a half rat hand seal, Raito pushed the wall with another hand.

The earth wall soon had cracks, ready to crumble. Naruto who saw this was ready to counter-attack, dividing the clones into small groups, like what he had learned from Kakashi.

"Rock Bullet"

Of course the power was toned down but even so, the rock bullet nearly destroyed Naruto's army of clones. The small shower of rocks was aimed at real Naruto.

"Ow, ow." The clones had disappeared and Naruto was flat on the ground, still getting hit from the rocks. "Ow, ow."

Raito raised his eyebrows as he looked at Naruto lying down. His lips raising, Raito lightly kicked at the lying Naruto.

"Oi, stand up." Then 'PUFF' Naruto who was lying down turned into smoke.

"Haah!" The real Naruto who was hiding above jumped down tackling Raito.

Raito who was on the ground-mounted by Naruto let out a mysterious smile and Naruto who was ready to punch felt uneasy.

An idea struck his mind as he punched Raito, which disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

His mouth hung open, Naruto looked at the spot where Raito disappeared in disbelief.

Raito appeared from thin air and pushed Naruto to the ground. "Hehe, I wanted to show you this for a long time now."

"Y-you…" Naruto pointed at Raito in disbelief.

Then jumping with a big smile on his face, Naruto hugged Raito.

"So how many can you make?" Naruto asked jumping.

The question clearly made Raito sad. Turning his head, he said with a depressing tone, "One…just one."

"One?" Naruto looked at Raito in a strange way.

Crunching his eyebrows, he waved his hands in annoyance, "But my shadow clone is much more durable."

"Like quantity vs quality?" Naruto asked.

"Cough." Raito coughed lightly, "Yeah… something like that."

His mood ruined Raito grabbed Naruto's shoulder and returned to the real world.

[Shadow Clone (Active) Lvl 36]

Naruto and Raito appeared in the room where they previously were. Instead of finding Hinata they found Kakashi looking at them.

Raito hurriedly pulled back his hand and waited for Kakashi to talk.

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head he said, "We are on a mission, behave. Today is the last day and Junichi is going to visit the local hall. Prepare yourselves.

Naruto and Raito nodded all the time Kakashi was speaking and when he finally left, they released a large breath.

"Stingy Kakashi. Bleh!" Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Raito rubbed his messy hair and walked to the window. He could hear faint sounds of peoples talking. Upon looking down he saw a small mass of people standing in front of the house.

The small mass was also divided into two. One group was with the tall, thin man and their group had small smiles hanging on their face, talking to each other with good spirits. And the other small group was made up of youths, who had frown on their face, their face covered with displeasure.

"We should have moved to the capital. This small village is going to be doomed."

"If only they understood."

The small group of youths quickly quieted down as Junichi walked out. The tall, thin man greeted Junichi and left the house.

"You two go after them." Kakashi's voice brought Naruto and Raito back. Looking at the side they saw Kakashi with Hinata.

"Let's go." Naruto quickly jumped out of the window and not waiting for Raito, chased after Junichi and the gang.

Looking at the fading shadow of Naruto, he looked at Kakashi with some pitiable face then asked, "Can I not go… please?"

Kakashi stared for a while Hinata giggled. Taking a deep breath, he replied in a direct way, "No."

Without waiting for a breath to pass Raito quickly asked, "Then how about a jutsu for compensation?"

Hinata who was giggling just a moment ago, slightly gaped. But it didn't last long as Kakashi grabbed her shoulder and disappeared in the wind.

Looking at the place Kakashi and Hinata disappeared, Raito smiled lightly then jumped out of the window following Naruto's trail.

Kakashi looked back and sighed deeply, "Finally."

"Um… Kakashi-sensei, what happened?" Hinata asked innocently with a slight tilt of her head.

Shaking his head, he answered, "Nothing"

Then reaching to his pouch, he took out a pair of black gloves, "Then let's start."

"Mm." Hinata nodded and jumped back immediately going into a defending stance.

On Raito's side, he clicked his tongue. "Body Flicker"

Then turning into a shadow, Raito's shadow disappeared.

The surrounding turned into a blurry. The perfect differentiation of color turned into a blur and become a mishmash of color. The sound faded and wind hit Raito's face, the resistance making him feel pressured. But soon a patch of yellow appeared in front of Raito's half closed eyes.

[Uzumaki Naruto]

"Stop!" Raito cried inside but at the end, he struck Naruto. The inertia and the force made Naruto jump but with Raito's fast thinking, he grasped Naruto and used 'Chakra Adhesion' in his foot and hands.

Naruto who was flunked then jerked back made Naruto angry.

"Raito-" "Mmph." Naruto who was about to shout, his mouth was quickly covered by Raito.

With another hand, Raito brought out a ramen cup and shook it in front of Naruto. Ramen as a hypnotic agent, controlling Naruto was easy. Raito let out a breath of relief then looked at the scene in front of him.

"Earth Clone"

Ram. Snake. Ram. As chakra passed to the earth below, two earth clone formed fully resembling Raito.

"Go." Raito commanded to his earth clones then looked at Naruto who was holding his ramen cup.

"Hey, Raito can I get hot water?" Naruto asked with joy.

The corners of Raito's mouth twitch as he listened to the question. He stiffly accessed his inventory then gave Naruto the kettle. Naruto cooked his ramen and finished it quickly then looking at Raito who was looking at Junichi and the gang of villagers, Naruto spoke up, "They are just talking about changing this place and whatnot."

"We just have to make sure nothing happens to Junichi-san right?" Raito questioned.

"Yeah but…" Naruto wanted to ask more but Raito quickly waved at him and pointed at Junichi.

The tall, thin man sat on a cushion wearing traditional clothes. On a small platform, capable of holding no more than ten people, on the other side sat Junichi, wearing his everyday clothes and a robe on top.

Water was poured into chawan and chasan was soaked. After soaking a few times the water in chawan was taken out and it was cleaned with a cloth. With chashaku, two scoops of matcha powder were placed in chawan. Preheated water about one scoop was poured into chawan then with chasan it was whisked vigorously until there were fine foams were formed.

Naruto watched for a full five or ten minutes before facing Raito. "That's so boring."

But Raito watched the full scene. The tall man way of holding the scoop, the way of giving, rotating slightly few times then Junichi holding the chawan and the way of returning again rotating slightly few times.

Raito looked at the scene, seemingly giving the scene full attention but his hand was constantly moving, playing with the small stone bead.

"What's so interesting about drinking tea?" Naruto snorted then went away. Raito took a glance but returned to look at the scene.

The scene was peaceful and almost mesmerizing.

"Junichi-san… thank you for the things that you have done for the village. Not only you used the money for making homes and schools, you also helped us develop the tea fields, not only that you even helped us sell them. I cannot help but thank you from the bottom of my heart." As the tall, thin man bowed others joined. The men and women who were sitting bowed and the one who was standing also bowed.

[Junichi (Karma +1)]

"Please, please stop. I am just a merchant trying my best." Junichi shifted forward reaching the thin man and held his arms, forcing him to stand up.

"It is not only for you all but it is also for me. When I grow old and have nowhere to go, my weakened body and tired soul will return to this place to live the rest of my life peacefully here. But I also hope that not only I could live in peace but the people with me and all others could live in peace."

Raito felt odd hearing Junichi talking but endured till the end listening everything. A weird smile appeared after listening to Junichi as he looked at the notification in front of him.

[Lie detected - Junichi]

"It's still not finished?" Naruto brought with him a few apples and gave Raito some.

Taking out a small container containing water, Raito washed the apples then cut it with a knife in half. Focusing his chakra in hand, Raito locked onto the seeds of the apple then extracted them.

[Skill 'Chakra Control' leveled up by 1]

'Finally.' Eyes shining Raito quickly checked out the skill tab and found that the chakra requirement had dropped again by 0.5%.

"Yugao-nee and others definitely know what is best for us." Raito spoke aloud his thoughts.

"Yeah. Raito, you are really good with chakra control." Naruto said as he took a bite to the apple.

"You just aren't practicing enough."

"But it's really, really difficult." Raito pouted then took out a small black book from his hip pouch and started flipping it.

"Have you completed it?" Raito asked as Naruto stopped in the middle of the book. A month ago Naruto was clearly in first few pages but it seemed to have progressed now.

"What complete!? This book is so big… no this book has so many things, no this book-"

"Ok stop, stop." Raito tried peeking at the book but only felt disappointment.

"I have been at the fourth level for so long." Naruto continued flipping the book.

"I have been learning Fuinjutsu for two years and you who have been learning for a few months… Argh!" Raito pinched Naruto's nose in anger.

"Ow, Ow." Naruto cried in his nasal voice then pointed at the place behind Raito.

Looking behind Raito saw Junichi walking with the group towards home. So he left Naruto's nose and followed Junichi.


	38. Chapter 37 – Rescue

**Chapter 37 – Rescue**

Junichi looked at the small figure following him from behind and with a calm voice, he asked, "So it's you boy? What about that yellow hair and that girl?

"That yellow haired is Naruto, he is near and Hinata, she is doing training today." Raito answered.

"What do you think about it? About that tea ceremony." Junichi hummed and asked in a smug way.

Raito's face twitched little hearing the question. Then with a straight face, he replied with a voice that even he was proud of it, "You are good at telling lies."

"Ho… But I was telling the truth. I really want to live my retirement here." Junichi answered but his voice shook a little.

Voice laced with chakra, Raito spoke up, "Let it out, if-"

A figure reached out and grabbed Raito and disappeared. Junichi who was in a trance shook and looked around just to see Naruto running towards him.

In a clear field just a distance away, Kakashi stood glaring at Raito.

"What were you trying to do there?" Kakashi grabbed Raito and his chakra restraining Raito.

Raito guiltily looked away, not answering Kakashi.

Sighing Kakashi mumbled then running his hand through his hair, he started, "You knew that I was following you from the very beginning and it was all a trap just so I would act, perhaps? Or you got curious?"

Sitting on the patch of grass, Kakashi pointed to the direction where Junichi and Naruto were.

Immediately understanding the point, he answered, "They are heading towards the small shrine with the village leader."

Weaving through a couple of hand seals, Kakashi divided his chakra and a small cloud of excess chakra appeared before disappearing.

"So you made a clone and immediately dispelled it?" Raito asked while deeply looking at Kakashi, his **'Observe'** skill in full effect.

"You saw that? Good. Now let's talk about other things." Kakashi mood turned heavy.

"You can't do that to a client ever." Kakashi said in a stern voice.

"A client who hired a mercenary group and made us fight with them. A client who may be harming a whole village?" Raito asked

After a period of silence, Kakashi answered, "He didn't make us fight. He gave us a choice and we accepted it. And it's not like he made us fight with a high level ninja or like. As for this village, there are many youths who want to leave but are not courageous enough. What do you want to do? Make them courageous with your jutsu to make them go to some other village or capital and start from the beginning? Junichi has already started business opportunity for this village. If they work together with him, it will be just fine."

Kakashi looked at Raito's eye, meeting glare with still calmness and asked, "It's not about Junichi, is it?"

"Nope."

"Jutsu? Why are you in such a hurry to get jutsu?" Kakashi asked fixing his forehead protector. "I would have eventually taught you." Kakashi sighed heavily.

"I just can't help Naruto find one that he can use. When I got jutsu from mom and dad, I told him that I will definitely help him learn one powerful one but…."

"It's Naruto? I clearly told you he just needs more control over his chakra for him to start learning more Ninjutsu." Kakashi explained with a sigh.

"Just one jutsu and I will prove that he can do it. Same with **'Erasing wind'** and **'Gale palm'**. He did those so easily."

"What about Hinata? What do you think?"

"Hinata? You are already giving her private lessons. Why are you asking me?" Unknowingly a frown was present on Raito's face.

Sighing Kakashi waved at Raito to sit down. "Your teamwork is perfect. It's like you three were meant to be in a team. Coordination is great, tactics are great but sometimes I see that… you don't want her to be in the team and not only that it looks like you…."

"…" Raito didn't answer but looked at Kakashi with his calm eyes.

"Is it because she is part of Hyuga clan?" Kakashi asked his voice growing louder.

In a daze, Raito nodded ever so slightly.

"You need to learn that she is not her clan, she is her-"

"I know, I know… I know Hinata is not like her clan. She is different … but she looks so similar to them. She and that Hyuga clan. That Hyuga clan was one of the reasons why my parents died." Raito's voice shook ever so slightly.

"We don't know that-"

"I know it!" Raito stood up. "Motive, reason… there are."

"Those eyes whenever I see it, it just… I just don't want." Panting heavily and with a red face, Raito fell down. "I don't know, okay… Even though I always try to control… I can't."

Taking out a water bottle he splashed his face and waited, taking deep breaths and exhaling.

"You know sensei… Shikamaru and I used to stare at the sky and guess about the rumors whether they are true or not. He would give perfect reasons for everything and I would be asking him how he got to that conclusion. I learned how to do that slowly, so…"

"I have thought about it so much, just so much…." Raito slowly raised his voice, frustration filling him up but a second later a blue light flashed in his eyes calming him down.

"What did you do?" Raito asked in a calm voice.

Somewhat surprised, Kakashi checked once more then asked, "You broke it?"

Raito nodded.

"It's a type of provocation technique, it heightens one's emotions. Mostly used in T and I department. I have been using it on you for a bit now." Kakashi sighed ready to explain.

"Why?" Raito asked somewhat hurt.

There was a long pause before Kakashi spoke, "Because you don't need jutsu, you need to learn control."

"That's why for this past month you kept mentioning my parents either it be training or working." Raito came to his own conclusion.

Kakashi signaled with his hands and started, "Your parents would leave things for you. Jutsu, Weapon, training notes and all… you don't need them from me. But I can help you in other fields."

Raising his eyes suspiciously feeling that topic had deviated once more, Raito asked, "What about Naruto?"

"He needs chakra control first." Saying that Kakashi stood up and faced Raito.

"Don't worry about Naruto too much." With that Kakashi disappeared in a silent thunder.

"Show off." With that Raito also disappeared with a simple body flicker.

The rest of the day was spent following Junichi and the village leader visiting various scenic spots in the village that can be developed.

Using earth clones and Naruto's shadow clone to do work, Raito and Naruto started a small BBQ session, eating to their heart's content. When Kakashi found out that the two were being lazy, he seized all the BBQ and started monitoring them in open.

Checking his back, Naruto pouted, "He didn't have to do that."

"Maybe he didn't like the BBQ or maybe it was so good he wants more?" Raito played confused.

Naruto laid down flat on the ground and let out a big yawn, "I never thought that guarding a VIP was really a boring job. It would be nice if… uhh like…"

"You don't know, huh? Obviously, because you never went on one." Raito said sarcastically.

"You didn't too." Naruto glared.

"But I have read books." Raito replied proudly. "There is a saying that one book is one world."

Naruto looked at Raito blankly not know what Raito was talking about.

"Follow." Kakashi from behind instructed.

They followed Junichi and some of his guards that had joined him in between, then went back to the house.

Every group had different room to sleep and a different room to eat. Raito happily ate the food delivered to them. While eating Kakashi spoke up about the things to be aware in tea country

Tea country located at the edge of fire country is surrounded on three sides by the water. They have no ninja village but are famous for their archers among the small countries. This small country produces tea leaves famous in all the elemental nations. In the beginning, they were more focused on sea trade but after generations it turned on tea production. Now after years, their tea leaves were found in all the capitals and were enjoyed by all Lords and the commoners.

Land of fire and land of tea had good relation as they were neighboring country. Land of fire provided land of tea with many things in which one was protection.

"So we must act as not only guard for Junichi and his group but if we see any bad things happening like fights, killing, murder, and rape… we need to act." Kakashi said with enough seriousness making the three nod like a chick pecking seeds.

 **[Mission Created]**

 **[Justice]**

Raito rolled his eyes then accepted silently.

Next morning the ninja team and mercenary team woke up early. Raito and Hinata scouted before they even left the village. Raito had calmed down and he even made a few jokes and challenged her to a race, making Hinata let out a breath of relief. She had also felt that Raito was getting hostile a little by little but today Raito seemed relieved, a bit brighter than the day before.

They scouted the area and combined with their 'wider range of vision' they had doubled their work in half of the time.

One of the carriages was left behind in the village and three carriages left the village in early morning. Even leaving was grand, making Raito gape a little.

"I heard that a kind of carriage was being made which didn't use horses." Junichi was clearly excited as he talked with his wife.

His wife who didn't have the energy for business had stars in her eyes as she discussed energetically. "I have heard that those rich people in fire capital were investing money in it."

"Sadly we couldn't even put one finger in that pool." Junichi's business mind was really saddened about it.

They kept discussing with their voice loud enough that Raito who was jumping trees and walking by the road could also hear.

Although the punishment looked harsh, Raito was really happy to do it. Taking a break every half an hour, Raito did it for a whole six hours. And at the end, he gained a total of three vitality stat points.

Kakashi looked at Raito then asked him to come but Raito answered made him want to beat him up.

"Don't compare me with you, sensei. I can go for hours." Raito laughed loudly making Kakashi angry.

Naruto competed with Raito but how could he understand the reward system of the brain. Raito would gain stat points and would get encouraged whereas Naruto would be panting and sweating at the end of all that endless running. Not getting any awesome feeling that Raito was talking about, Naruto jumped to his carriage and laid flat on top.

Hinata also joined but gave up before Naruto. Raito stopped several times to wait for them clearly showing displeasure in his face.

The mercenaries looked weirdly at Kakashi then at Raito before minding their own business. The small girl in the carriage also popped out her head from the carriage window despite her mother's admonishing, to look at Raito.

Not knowing when Raito had brought out a rock to carry making everyone focus at Kakashi even more. Under the pressure, Kakashi happily read his book even giggling from time to time.

"Raito is enjoying it. Stupid." Naruto spat and again joined him in training, just to tap out in few hours.

At the end, when everyone stopped to rest, Raito finally stopped. His body covered with sweat and dirt. Walking away from everyone Raito took a dip in a container full of water. When Kakashi came to saw it, he shook his head. He will definitely add this on the verbal report and let Hiruzen handle it. With evil thoughts Kakashi went back to the camp.

Early morning the three carriages and group of mercenary and ninjas reached the capital of Tea Country. The carriages and mercenaries were thoroughly checked. It could be said that everyone except ninjas and Junichi's family were thoroughly checked.

"Hatake-san, please sign here." The guard politely showed Kakashi what to do and the same for the Genins.

"Junichi-sama, our lord have told us to keep an eye for your arrival, please come with us." A group of soldiers on horses guided everyone to the Lord's manor.

The Tea capital was same as Konoha but it was far more spacious. The main street having most shops selling a variety of accessory and food items, the winding road followed straight lead to a small hill and climbing it one could see a huge palace.

The gate had guards walking inside there were even more guards stationed in a line. The mercenaries were forced to give their weapon which made the muscular mercenary angry.

"It's too much." Huffing he entered the palace.

The inside of the palace had a scene of calmness. The fresh smell from around the palace made it feel like this place was above the realm of commoners.

In front of the group stood a middle aged man with a strong body and deep eyes. He had a small smile hung on his face which seemed like it would always be there and the aura of calmness radiated from him. But with Kakashi's eye, he could see that the lord was in distress.

After exchanging greeting with Junichi and his family, then Kakashi, they walked to the room with nature's view. Sitting on their respective seats, they were served tea by a beautiful lady.

Waving his hand, a small girl walked and stood by the lord's side. "Our little Saya has been wishing that you'd come."

Junichi who was sitting also pushed his daughter and nodded his head.

Soon the little girls went out with Junichi's wife. Kakashi signaled Hinata after which she also left with a bow.

Naruto and Raito looked at each other in some hesitation before sitting down.

"Ninjas of Konoha, I thank you for helping Junichi in his travels." The lord of tea country bowed slightly.

"Thank you." Kakashi didn't add any words but bowed a bit more than the lord.

"Please roam around our small country's capital before going." Then looking at Junichi, he stretched out his hand.

Junichi hurriedly nodded and gave the mission scroll.

Adding a few sentences to the scroll, the lord looked at Kakashi and stretched out his hand again. Kakashi did not delay taking it. Taking a glance, Kakashi looked back at the lord then bowed lightly before leaving the room with Naruto and Ratio.

"So we are finally going back home. We should definitely look if the capital has some good ramen." Naruto stretched letting out a yawn.

Raito looked at Kakashi's back and kept quiet. Gathering Hinata, they left the capital quickly.

"Thank you for coming, Hatake-sama." The guard bowed

When they reached a kilometer outside the capital, Kakashi finally stopped walking then turned around.

"Finally." Raito spoke. He was so frustrated guessing what that scroll was about.

"Kakashi-sensei what's wrong?" Naruto had already felt something was wrong. He didn't know but he felt that Kakashi was somewhat in a hurry to leave.

"No one is following us, sensei." Hinata reported from behind.

"What's going on, Hinata?" Naruto thought that Hinata knows what was happening so he immediately asked her.

Upon his questioning, she just shook her head and looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed then gave the scroll to Raito.

Raito grabbed the scroll and read it. Then looking at Kakashi, he gave the scroll to Naruto and Hinata.

"The lord has three children, the little girl we saw today and with that the twins, one boy, and one girl. The twins were kidnapped yesterday morning and now the lord is being threatened. His wife who learned about the kidnapping lost consciousness and has yet to open her eye."

"This kidnapping happened has caused much distress and now the lord wants us to save them without catching much attention. He also wrote that the kidnappers may be among his people."

Hinata tied the scroll then gave it back to Kakashi.

"I knew that first C-Rank mission would have some twist but this is too much." Kakashi sighed.

Opening the Info book, Raito searched for the lord of tea country but he didn't know his name so Raito immediately asked Kakashi.

Kakashi who was preparing the equipment answered, "Shiraishi Eikichi"

Going through the info book he immediately found the information.

"Shiraishi Eikichi 39 year old, lord of the tea country, ascended on the age of 26 after marrying his current wife Shiraishi Kaori and had twins aged eight, Miyoko and Shigekazu."

Kakashi massaged his forehead in thinking but still commanded, "Wear darker clothes, we have to search the village. Not much time is left and we don't even have any pictures."

"Wait." Raito called softly then took out a drawing paper and a drawing kit.

"Raito, we don't have much time and a lot of ground to cover." Kakashi said with seriousness.

"I know what they look like." With his drawing skills, Raito immediately started.

"How?"

"I looked around." The answer was as vague as it could be but Kakashi knew that Raito's jutsu and his behavior could save someone's life. So, Kakashi only nodded, not disturbing him.

"Done. Boy. Tanned skin color. Green eyes." Raito gave the drawing and described. "I don't know about height.

When Raito said about Kakashi finally relaxed his tensed state.

"Girl. Lightly tanned skin color. Green and grey eyes." Raito gave another drawing.

Since he knew what to look for Kakashi was a bit more relaxed. Pulling the forehead protector the red eye with three magatamas spun slowly, everything being printed in his brain permanently.

Taking out two darker clothes from his inventory Raito gave it to Hinata and Naruto.

"Since the gates are closed, we cannot enter at this time of the hour. So, we must enter stealthily." Kakashi's looked at Naruto for a little longer

"Naruto make clones to your limit and search for them… cover as much land as you can." Kakashi looked at Naruto and ordered.

"Hinata look for them inside the capital. Here." Kakashi gave her small black and red pills in a bottle. They were 'Blood Chakra pill' which restored chakra at a fast pace but it had some minor side effect like exhaustion.

"Only use it when you need it." Kakashi reminded her.

"Then Raito-"

"Outside I know." Raito shrugged.

"The lord and his men has already searched his palace, the hidden dungeons and most of the western part of the capital."

"Kakashi-sensei, the capital is so big. Can we even do it?" Naruto asked in worry.

"… We must." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto immediately squatted and everyone looked at him. Looking up, he jumped, "I believe we can. Yosh let's do it."

Hinata smiled then looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded then looked at each of them. "Just one day, that means we are lucky."

"Sensei…"

"Raito… try your best." Kakashi looked towards the village and signaled Hinata and Naruto then they went off.

Raito was left alone. He sighed then took out a map. Keeping the map at the ground, he took out a black book with a golden seal in the front. Flipping the paper, Raito came to the second page of the book then with a deep breath activated the seal.

 **"Hiden technique: Book of Secrets – Shadow Clone"**

Two clones appeared before Raito but different to him, they had two circular seals on top of their hand.

"How long?" Ratio asked.

One clone looked to the side and answered somewhat an evil tone. "Four hours but with these two seals little more than eight hours."

"Let's divide and search." Raito commanded and the two nodded.

Choosing a mountain path, Raito used his chakra sense to his fullest looking for anything and everything related to outlaws. The trees, the plants, the animal, the insects, small rocks then the big rocks. Raito looked through everything in that area then went to another area and did the same.

After searching for most of the small mountain and several natural caves, Raito was irritated and exhausted.

Resting on the big rock, he took a big gulp of water and looked at the rising sun from the east. "Stupid people."

Raito had now come to a total of four kilometers from the capital gate and the surrounding paddy field.

"Tea fields cover the whole of the northern part of the capital and there are new building being built in the south part." Using a skill 'Blood Seal Connection' Raito had already known what the situation was in other parts.

Feeling someone stepping in on his sensing range. He immediately focused there to see a man, plain looking, his hair and beard in a mess. The man seems to be grumbling but as he wasn't moving his mouth Raito couldn't interpret what he was saying.

"That's one lead. Maybe." Raito immediately dashed to the man's area where he saw the man peeing in a relaxed manner.

Using stealth as the man finished his business, Raito immediately jumped down from the tree and grabbed back of that man's neck then dragged him in a dungeon.

"What the hell!?" The man shouted and struggling wildly trying to free from Raito's grasp.

After learning that the man was a half bandit and half labor worker in the capital using his **'Observe"** skill, Raito decided that he may have something to do with the kidnapping.

Raito's chakra immediately invaded the man's body and as Raito tried controlling his chakra, he found that he could somewhat restrain the man. But it was difficult and with the whole night toiling, Raito just didn't have any more patience.

With a few hand seals, the earth below half swallowed the man, restraining him.

"Hey, who are you? How can you act so lawlessly in the capital? Why you-" Just as the man wanted to shout more he couldn't help but shiver continuously. Difficulty turning around he saw a boy with glowing red eyes staring at him.

"D-d-d-Devil!" The man was so frightened that he started crying and started asking for forgiveness.

"Stop crying!" the voice felt heavy as it rang on his head giving him a headache.

Raito looked at the man in front of him, who was in a totally dazed state and started asked, "Where are the twins?"

The man replied after a long time in a monotonous voice, "At the hideout."

"Where is your hideout?" Raito asked again feeling a headache coming.

"…There is an underground cave here linked to the sea. Just about fifty steps from here, there is a small opening that goes down. Passing through it we can reach to the hideout."

Still confused, Raito pulled him to the real world and asked one of his clones to find Kakashi and report to him.

Conflicted to choose to go now or to go when everyone regroups. Raito didn't even think about it for a second. He asked the man to show him the way but the depressing thing was that now his chakra was very much depleted.

Under no one's gaze, Raito brought out ice cream from his inventory and started eating it. Slowly the CP restored to the quarter of the total when Raito felt that it was enough.

Following the man, as he took various turns, Raito carefully followed him with his **'Chakra Sense'** fully active. Soon Raito reached the outskirts of the hideout where he peeked through between the rocks.

Looking down Raito saw a small camp, tents raised and meat roasted. Men walked, laughing loudly exploding vulgarities.

Looking at his depleted Chakra, Raito immediately dug a small cave for him to recover. But before entering, he looked at the man before touching him on his shoulder and covering him with his chakra.

Gritting his teeth Raito spoke, "Store." For a moment nothing happened but in the end, the man disappeared.

Sighing in relief, Raito walked in covered the cave entrance and started meditating

Breathe in

Breathe out

Activating the meditation skill Raito waited patiently as his chakra was slowly recovering.

 **"Fast Thinking"**

 **"Chakra Sense"**

Using Chakra Sense Raito 'moved' to 'see' the small camp. Rounding up, he counted about thirty people outside the tent. The number made Raito feel that it was truly difficult. Using his blood seal connection, Raito found out that his clones couldn't find Kakashi at all. Because he couldn't use 'Observe' when using 'Chakra Sense' it was truly difficult.

"I will definitely make a seal to track you." Raito gritted his teeth in anger.

 **[Chakra Sense leveled up.]**

 **[Chakra Sense reached level 70. New skill unlocked – Avatar.]**

 **[Avatar]**

 **While using Chakra Sense, for a price of 500 CP, create a body of 1000 CP which is perfectly connected to the user.**

Looking at the new skill unlocked, Raito was filled with joy. After reading it again and again, Raito's eye shined brightly.

"Hehehe." Laughing evilly Raito again closed his eyes again and activated **'Chakra Sense'**.

Going in as walking on the void, Raito quietly reached the main tent which was bigger than anyone else. Entering the tent Raito was ready to activate the skill but what he saw inside made Raito extremely shocked. Two men were locking body in the bed, one more active than other.

"…" Raito immediately reached out then went on from one tent to another. Raito was dumbfounded as he saw that in one of the tent at the absolute end to see two children of seven or eight, one boy and one girl, to be sleeping in a bed, hugging each other.

Raito who was looking at them felt confused, total confusion. Using the skill to check the name Raito confirmed that it was indeed the twins of the lord of tea country.

"Original where are you?" Raito heard a voice from his clones.

"Obviously underground, why?" Raito used 'Avatar' and created a body of chakra which looked like a blue light bulb human.

The avatar immediately touched the two and dragged them in a dungeon. Along with the avatar and the twins, Raito himself was also dragged into a dungeon.

Jumping down Raito quickly reached to the tents and waited for a while to observe the twins.

He saw that the twins were in an absolute panic when they didn't find anyone around. But it seemed like the boy was smart one so he quickly calmed the girl.

Annoyed by how long it was taking place, Raito walked out arriving in front of them.

Immediately the twins were in a panic but the boy stood in front of his sister shining brightly as a brother.

"Nii-san…"

"Don't worry, I will protect you."

Raito rolled his eyes as he listened to the two. 'Why are you acting as if I am a villain?'

"My name is Raito, from Konoha." Raito introduced himself pointing at his forehead protector.

Mentioning Konoha's name made the twin relax a bit and let their guard down.

"I think you know Junichi-san, right? We came with him and… uh, in short, your dad asked us to look for you."

'I am coming.' Raito screamed in his blood seal connection.

"From Konoha? Ninja? Are you Chūnin? Jōnin?" the boy with his eyes shining asked with shining eyes.

"My team is up. Let's go." Raito turned to look at the rocks above then started walking in that direction.

"Oni." The girl tugged at her brother clothes.

"Ninja-san." The boy shouted.

"Huh? What happened? Let's go."

"How can we?" the girl's voice was low but Raito heard it. It was shameful, absolutely shameful. He must never let Naruto know about it.

"How about you two hold my hands?" Raito stretched his eyes.

There was a pause and Raito started feeling that he was truly stupid. But in the end, they grabbed his hand.

Sighing in relief, Raito manipulated the earth under him and made a platform.

"Up." As to his command, the platform moved up quickly reaching the top of the rock.

"Woah!" the twins gasped in surprise. "Amazing."

Upon reaching the top, Raito dug out a small cave and told the twins to not say anything. The twins nodded vigorously listening to Raito's command.

 **"ID Escape."**

"Something happened." The boy voice out.

"Mm." the girl also nodded vigorously.

Raito looked at the two for a bit then said, "When we go out and if anyone asks, just tell them that I hid you both and sneaked you out, okay?" Raito unconsciously used his skill.

The two nodded again.

"Okay then." Manipulating the earth again, Raito opened the mouth of the small cave.

After opening he was truly shocked. In front of him stood Kakashi, Hinata, Naruto and one of his clones.

Raito who felt shocked still had calm face looking at them.

"Konoha ninja?" the boy asked tugging at Raito's hand.

Raito nodded, "My team." Then looking at Kakashi he said, "Twins."

"There are bandits down there. I sneaked them out." Raito explained.

One couldn't see but Kakashi who heaved a sigh of relief had corners of his mouth down.

"Let's go back." Kakashi after looking at his team and twins ordered.

"Yes." The three answered then Naruto and Raito carrying each one, ran in high speed.

Stealthily entering the capital, the team reached near the palace.

Kakashi looked at Raito for a while but gave up. Raito also looked at Kakashi but he acted innocent.

Walking in front of the palace, Kakashi waited as he predicted as someone would come.

As he predicted the guards soon surrounded them.

"Sir please let go of young lord and young miss." The guards looked at Kakashi and spoke politely.

Kakashi looked at the two and nodded then took out the mission scroll, "We are to meet the lord."

Upon looking at the seal on the scroll, the guard immediately bowed down.

Raito who was about to release the little girl immediately tightened his grip and signaled Naruto to do the same.

"Please follow me." The guard walked forward leading them to the palace meeting hall.

The guards also followed them to the meeting hall.

The guard who looked like captain turned around and said, "Please stay here, I will call the lord… and young lord, young miss, please act with more-"

"You don't need to say any more just call lord father and mother." The boy spoke with the dignity of a lord's son

"Yes." The guard immediately ran upstairs.

"Nii-san." The girl held Raito even more tightly.

An exercised body and a not exercised body was clearly different. Raito and Naruto could easily hold them for so long.

Raito who was clam, exploded, grabbing Naruto and Hinata, then he disappeared from the area.

Kakashi who saw this smiled then lightning releasing from his body destroyed the small group of guards.

Naruto, Raito, and Hinata along with twins appeared in the meeting hall far from the original position.

Looking at everyone who were kissing the ground and Kakashi standing among them, Raito felt that one minute was actually too much. He shouldn't have given Kakashi so much time.

"You can open your eyes." Raito told the twins.

"Shiraishi-sama is coming down with his wife and a few guards. The guards look different than…." Raito understood what Hinata was saying as he used **'Chakra Sense'**.

Shiraishi Eikichi looked at the guards who were on the ground then at the kids. He let out a small breath but when he wanted to walk forward, a figure had long passed him. Who else could it be but his wife?

"Mother!" the twins hugged their mother crying their hearts out. A scene played out with the story of a reunion of family between mother and her child. The father was a hardened man who was soft inside. He didn't go and hug his children but shed happy tears silently.

Eikichi grabbed his wife's shoulder then looked at his children. He didn't say anything but kneeled on the ground.

"Papa." They cried even loudly and jumped to their father's embrace.

Looking at the ground where the guards were at then at everyone in the room, Raito felt like the scene was very confusing.

Kakashi who was focusing more at Raito than at the heart warming reunion scene, patting his shoulder and Kakashi said, "The world of politics is really difficult."

Looking back at Kakashi and hearing what he said, Raito recalled a book that he had read in past about kingdom, war, and internal politics.

"I thought those kinds of things only happened in books." Raito sighed then looked at the guards on the ground.

 **[Tea Palace Guard Lvl 15]**

 **HP – 0/0**

Seeing the corpse, Raito sucked in a huge breath then walked forward, grabbing the corpse and wishing it to keep in the inventory. The corpse disappeared in front of everyone. Even the lord and lady of the palace also gave a glance but didn't say anything. Receiving a nod from Kakashi, Raito continued storing the corpses and soon the number reached ten.

 **[New title unlocked]**

 **[Corpse Collector]**

 **[Increase 'Yin' Affinity by 30%]**

 **[Increase chances of creating new spell relating to 'Yin' by 20%]**

"It's good that they have seen bodies. It comes with the seat." Eikichi as he hugged his twins thought that Raito didn't want the kids to see the bodies, said with a heavy voice.

Raito stood up and nodded but didn't do anything.

"Eikichi-dono, our mission is done and we have extended our stay at tea country." Kakashi spoke up.

"I am thankful for the ninjas of Konoha to help in rescuing my children." Giving his kids back to his wife Eikichi stood up, walked towards Kakashi and gave him a golden scroll.

When Kakashi got the scroll the felt more troubles coming his way. Looking at Eikichi, he saw that Eikichi didn't have that warm smile on his face but it was replaced by a cold, black face.

"This lord promises that there would be improvements in the relation between tea country and Konohagakure." Eikichi majestic aura was shining brightly.

When Kakashi heard that he immediately nodded and left the palace. Outside the palace, Kakashi read the scroll then looked at his Genins.

"Sensei, we have been awake whole night. How about getting some rest?" Raito asked.

"Yeah, and I am hungry too."

Hinata felt if she didn't speak she would be left out also spoke up, "Sensei."

"Let's go to an inn." Kakashi put the scroll in the pouch then nodded at them.


	39. Chapter 38 - Assassination and Abyss

**Chapter 38 – Assassination and Shop**

"Burp!" Naruto patted his bulging stomach. The amount of food he ate was equal to the work he had done or so he says.

Kakashi sat beside Naruto and looked at him, "You have to be ready for tomorrow. Do you understand, Naruto?"

"Hai! Hai!" Naruto replied cheerily. "Going so long without eating Ichiraku ramen is making my stomach really angry." Naruto played with his stomach making Hinata laugh.

"Hinata, here. Take Naruto with you and get some souvenirs. I heard that the shops near the harbor have a variety of shops." Kakashi looked at Hinata then gave her a roll of Ryo.

"From next week, we are going to have a joint training with Asuma's group."

"Shika's?" Raito asked.

"Asuma has been telling me about this for a time now." Kakashi sighed showing his unwillingness about this joint training.

Just as Raito had opened his mouth to ask something, Kakashi again started, "Also you three have to complete all those books in the cubicle in this month. I really pity you." Kakashi looked especially at Naruto, which made him angry for some time. Turning to see Kakashi, Raito felt that he was telling him not to speak for now.

Keeping his mouth shut, Raito dived in for the sweets. Naruto who saw this stared in surprise, "How can you eat so much?"

"Hum?" taking out the spoon from his mouth, Raito ate it once more and looked at Naruto, "Like that."

Later that night Naruto and Hinata walked out of the inn. Naruto waved his hands and said, "I bring great-"

"Don't buy garbage." Raito immediately shouted, interrupting Naruto.

"Raito!" Naruto shook in anger. "I'll show you what good souvenir is called." With that Naruto ran.

"Raito-san… " Looking back at Kakashi and Raito Hinata waved her hands then rushed to meet Naruto.

Raito waved his hands while smiling. But as they left, he looked at Kakashi and asked, "So what's going on?"

"So serious." Kakashi sighed. "Here." He threw the golden cover scroll to Raito.

"Um, ah, ah. Sensei? You want me to?" Raito was dumbfounded as he read the scroll. It was about the assassination of the brother of the Tea Country's lord.

"If you go there, we would definitely fail the mission."

"We are accepting it? And you are gonna do it?" Raito asked.

Kakashi checked Raito and said, "We are accepting it and I am going to do it."

"You made Naruto and Hinata go then why are you telling me to stay."

"I want you to see." Kakashi finally said it.

Raito put on a blank face and sighed, "Why me and why not them?"

"You should understand." Kakashi nodded then went inside the inn.

"A genius like me should understand." Raito sighed then went to prepare.

Kakashi with his superb hearing felt his face twitching.

In the eve of the bustling night, the roads were full of people and the lights in the shop and outside them made it look like the middle of a festival.

But there are places similar to the lord's palace where the guards roam around a huge palace.

On the top floor, a man slightly fat with the pointed beard looked at the meal in front of him which would cost more than five thousand Ryo. The meal had gone cold and the maid had replaced it a few times.

The man sighed then looked at the only maid in the palace and said, "Leave. Don't disturb me for the night."

The maid hurriedly bowed then left the room.

The man played with a crystal ball in his hand and looked at the full moon. "Elder brother, you were always father's favorite. Could it be that my children would also follow the same footsteps as me?"

"You have already sent your children outside the country. Preparing everything is a good thing but… Konoha had clearly stated that anyone who tries unfair means would be-"

"Killed? I already know about it. But why should I restrain myself? Our tea country is not ruled by the Fire country. What we do, what has it anything to do with your Konohagakure." The man who was calmly sitting on the couch stood up and threw the crystal ball towards a dark figure.

The dark figure grabbed it and shattered it to pieces, "If you hadn't kidnap the twins then there would be no reason for me come here at this beautiful night to kill you."

"Stop." The man sat on the couch taking a wine bottle and glass. Filling the glass, the man looked at the dark figure.

Walking out from the shadow Kakashi revealed himself. Then from his pouch, Kakashi took out a folded paper. Taking out another glass from a seal and another wine bottle that had the same label, Kakashi filled it with wine then poured the powder before mixing it.

The man clearly had an unwilling look as he took the wine glass.

"Please."

"Our village does not take mission against who hasn't done anything." Kakashi answered hinting at some points.

The man closed his eyes and drunk it whole. Now, the only thing he could do now was to wait, wait for his death.

With a jutsu Kakashi made the wine in the cup evaporate the filling it again. Sealing everything he had bought, Kakashi cleaned everything before leaving. The surrounding guards didn't see anything, the only feeling that this particular night gave out was cold, bitter coldness.

Raito who sat on a rock few hundred meters outside the palace looked at the palace with a stiff expression. When Kakashi reached to where Raito was, he saw that and waited patiently for fifteen minutes.

Grabbing Raito's shoulder, Kakashi disappeared and the next moment he appeared in front of the lord's palace. Looking at Raito, he saw that Raito was still in a state of shock. Sighing Kakashi waited for him to recover.

Raito who was in a daze was jumping inside as he looked at the video.

 **[Shadow Concealment technique recorded.]**

 **[Afterimage technique recorded.]**

 **[Lightning release – Body flicker recorded.]**

Each skill took a total of fifteen minutes to be recorded, which caused Raito to be in this state of daze.

"Whatever you were doing, only do that when you have returned to the village or… to the place you disappear to." Kakashi waited after speaking.

"Sorry sensei…" Raito stood up and nodded.

Grabbing his shoulder they again disappeared reaching the main hall of the lord's palace.

Kakashi and Raito who were darker clothes and had their faces covered appeared in front of Shiraishi Eikichi.

Giving a slight bow, Raito and Naruto greeted, "We greet Shiraishi-sama."

"Ka-" Just as he was about to call Kakashi's released his chakra and locked onto Eikichi.

"Mission accomplished." Then taking out the golden scroll, Kakashi gave it to Eikichi.

"Thank you." Shiraishi Eikichi stamped the scroll then returned it back.

Walking back, Kakashi bowed then grabbing Raito left the palace.

Eikichi put on a smile on his face, walked down his seat then to his room where his wife was waiting for him with his kids. Looking at his kids, he felt that the burden on his shoulders finally lessened.

When Kakashi and Raito returned to the inn they saw that Naruto and Hinata had just entered the building.

Kakashi walked forward and came in front of Hinata and Naruto.

Looking at Kakashi's awkward smile, Hinata asked, "Sensei, what happened?"

Rubbing his hair, Kakashi started explaining. Since they had sneaked in and not registered in the country. They were not officially allowed to be here.

"Then can't we just go and register?" Hinata asked again.

"We had a period of six days. So we must be back or our pay would be halved." Raito spoke up as he walked forward in his hand a bag each for Hinata and Naruto.

"Our pay would be halved?" Naruto jumped then quickly grabbed the bag, giving Raito all the shopping bag.

"We will also be heavily punished by the council if they knew." Kakashi continued.

After paying, they directly left the capital through a hidden passage.

"And I thought that I could sleep together with Naruto-kun." Hinata murmured.

"What was that Hinata? You have to speak up, ya know?" Naruto who was walking beside Hinata looked at her weirdly and asked.

Raito for the first time checked the Info book and selected the skills tab. There were not much but it recorded all the skills he had learned till now even something like cleaning and cooking.

After clicking one of the skill, he found that the skill had various level under it. 1, 2, 3 … 30. The level was from one to till he had cultivated. Then checking for the skills he didn't have but was still there, there were only a few.

 **[Demonic illusion – Dream Emotion Rampage]**

 **[Lightning Release – Body Flicker]**

 **[Afterimage]**

 **[Shadow Concealment]**

 **[Heart Kill Combo]**

 **[Beheading Strike Combo]**

Raito checked all of them but none of them were that great but the man problem was points.

 **[POINTS – 200]**

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, how about you show me your strongest technique?" Raito asked with a big smile.

"After we reach village." Kakashi answered then dug his nose to his book.

Raito snorted then looked back at the road with grand thoughts in his mind, "Sharingan is nothing compared to this."

Then taking out a big rock to carry, Raito started training.

Giving him a side glance, Kakashi had a bizarre thought, "I fear when me meets Gai…"

"Gai-sensei?" Raito looked back at Kakashi.

"No, nothing." Kakashi sighed then looked at the setting sun.

Sometimes it rained. "Damn it's unlucky, unlucky."

"Raito make a house."

*Gururu. "Raito, I am hungry. Give me food."

On the returning journey, Naruto annoyed Raito hundreds of time but Raito remained steadfast doing his own thing. Feeling that Raito was becoming stronger and stronger, Naruto also joined in his training. Hinata also joined them but would always lag because of the abnormal training schedule.

Kakashi smiled looking at them. He explained that he was feeling good then used his accumulated experience in ANBU and trained them.

Two days later, reaching the gates of Konohagakure, Kakashi stretched his body and let out a big yell.

"Oh, Kakashi. You are finally back." Kotetsu stood up and shouted.

"Yo." Kakashi nodded.

"Did something happened?" looking at Kakashi, he seemed different.

"Ah, you took a C-Rank but where are your Genins?" Kotetsu looked at Kakashi's but didn't see the Genins.

"You got that Naruto brat, Hinata Hyuga and Raito. So where are they?" Kotetsu asked again.

"Send a message to Hokage-sama. Along with a C-Rank mission, we also had to do an A-Rank rescue mission."

"An A-Rank? Of course it's 'First C-Rank curse'."

"And there is a personal A-Rank." Kakashi gave the scroll to Kotetsu then waited.

Kotetsu immediately grabbed the scrolls and ran towards the tower. As he was leaving he kicked Izumo asking to lookout.

"Sensei, ora, ora, ora. RAMEN!" Naruto, who was carrying a bag in his front and Hinata on his back, ran with dust flying.

Raito had already reached the doors and was checking his skill level.

 **[Sprint Lvl 58]**

 **[Chakra Body Enhancement Lvl 44]**

Looking back at Naruto, Raito activated the veil technique, making it look like the gate was closed. Naruto who was at a distance away saw that the gates were closed. So he shouted, "Open the gates."

Kakashi and Izumo looked at Raito. Izumo had his mouth open and Kakashi praised Raito, "You are really good at Genjutsu."

"There goes our plan for this year's exam." Izumo mumbled then went to register.

Naruto tried stopping his momentum and stopped just inches away from the gates, "Safe!"

Kotetsu came back running but at the end stumbled on Raito's illusion and fell down crossing the 'gates' and as a result, the gates disappeared.

"Wa-What happened? Illusion? Genjutsu?" Naruto's confused voice made everyone focus on him.

Then asking Hinata to go down, he looked around to find Raito with a mocking smile. "Damn you! Raito!"

Seeing Naruto jump and create another ruckus. Kotetsu grabbed Naruto by the collar and looked at Kakashi. "Hokage-sama says he wants to see all of you."

But Kakashi had walked ahead with his Genin and disappeared in the crowd. Kotetsu wanted to search for them but Izumo grabbed him from behind, "I say Kotetsu, you have known Kakashi and you still want to tell him…. You are definitely stupid."

Team seven sat on chairs, in front of a stall.

Kakashi called out, "Teuchi-san, ramen on me."

"Ichi, ra, Ku. Huhuhu." Naruto moved like a leaf blown.

"I want my special, Teuchi-ossan."

"A pork for me."

After their small celebration, Kakashi instructed them to take a rest and meet at Hokage tower tomorrow.

"But sensei, didn't Hokage-sama asked us to come today?" Hinata looked at Kakashi with confusion then asked.

"No worries, no worries. Hokage-sama is very kind. He will definitely understand that we had to travel a lot and I also made you do all those training. No worries, no worries." Kakashi replied with a smile then send them away.

Naruto and Raito looked at Kakashi's back view with disdain.

"Maybe-" Hinata started thinking but she felt two hands on her shoulders.

Raito looked at her with blank faces and shook his head.

Hinata just said, "Oh." Then with Naruto and Raito went home.

As expected next morning Team seven got an earfull and mouth full of scolding. Hinata was never on the receiving side of the Hokage's lashing but she was on her clan elders and fathers. So he just looked at the floor finding it rather beautiful and as a matter of fact, it was rather beautiful. A place where a person, who controls the wind and rain of the whole village, definitely must have something a bit of luxury.

Naruto and Raito were already used to it. They had been playing pranks and doing things that children shouldn't be doing. So, they were here quite a number of time not only facing Hiruzen but also Yugao, Ibuki, Mari, Shun and Inoichi. Kakashi was even more amazing as he smiled throughout Hiruzen's scolding.

Hiruzen sat on his chair and drank a bottle of spring water given by Raito then looked at Kakashi with anger. But the spring water quickly acted and calmed Hiruzen. "Fine, fine. What can I even do to you all?"

Taking out a paper, Hiruzen looked at Kakashi and signed a document and called Mariko. "Team seven will only do D-rank for a month."

Mariko took the paper, bowed and left the room. The punishment was just in name as they would not get C-Rank for a long time anyway.

"Now let's begin with the report. Since it is an A-Rank, I will be hearing it. The missions having political interference or rank A and S will be directly reported to me." Hiruzen explained to the three Genins.

The three also nodded and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed than started, if it wasn't a long practice, Kakashi would love using Genjutsu to show everything. He started from the very beginning, leaving the village, settling in an inn then reaching the border, the small village and lastly the capital.

Everything was in such detail that a movie could be easily made. He even added the mission about assassination which made Naruto look at Kakashi in a resentful way.

"That's good. I hope the 'Tea' remembers. They already used one of the golden scrolls, Konoha gave them." Hiruzen sealed the scroll in a big scroll given to him by an ANBU.

"Rest for two days." Looking at the Genins, he gave them an order and made them go out.

Naruto immediately looked back at Raito as they walked out, "Why didn't he take us?"

"How would I know? He didn't take me inside. I was just waiting for him outside." Raito shrugged his shoulders.

"Raito-san." Hinata pulled Raito then gave him a signal pointing at Mariko.

"Mariko-nee?" Ratio jumped and grabbed Mariko's hand. Taking out a small carving of a woman sitting in flower lotus, he gave it to Mariko. Seeing that Mariko, still wasn't smiling he took out few bowls of food and only stopped after he saw the smile.

"I totally forgot you, Mariko-nee. Since I wasn't here there wasn't anyone giving you good food… How about marrying me? So I could feed you every day." Raito joked and dodged Mariko's hit.

After calming down, Mariko put all the stuff into the drawer then took out a paper and gave it to Raito, "Poison hall has been waiting for you a long time and they are getting impatient."

Storing the paper into the inventory, he replied, "I totally forgot about that."

Mariko sighed then looked at Naruto and Hinata giving them a paper each.

"Hyuga Hinata, repot to the Sensory Monitoring division. Go to the information department at the top of mountain at noon."

"Uzumaki Naruto, report to the Patrolling division. Go to the gates before the sun rises."

"Since you have a two day rest, make sure to gather some information before going. A ninja must prepare."

After giving them the introduction paper and the orders Mariko waved at them asking them to leave.

Naruto walked down, turning corners. "Now what's this? More work? But we still have a two day holiday. What do you think, Raito?"

Not hearing Raito speaking, Naruto looked back only to see Hinata. Sighing he dragged Hinata for a long walk. Hinata was also happy being dragged by Naruto. Her hair had grown and now it was already reaching her shoulders.

Raito stood in front of a huge fortress like house. The gate had a board on top "Poison Hall".

"I should meet her too. How is she doing? …Maybe she passed." Raito stood in silence and in confusion. He thought for a while then walked inside standing in front of the main door of the house.

Knock! Knock!

Raito pulled the handle then banged the wooden door twice and waited. He waited and waited for a long time thinking that since the house is so big the people will take a long time.

"Tch." Looking at the big door, he activated **'Chakra Sense'** and expanded his senses. The invisible bubble expanded and got bigger and bigger. But what he didn't expect was that the Poison Hall actually repelled his senses.

Frowning for a while, Raito sighed, "I knew something low level as this would have some defects." With a giddiness coming from within ratio let out a small smile with his eyes shining, "In future, just like my father, I will modify it and make it even stronger."

Then looking at the big door, Raito with a furrowed brows, he pushed the door and to his surprise, it was actually open.

Peeking inside, Raito again tried using **'Chakra Sense'** but he couldn't 'see' anything.

"Why is it soo dark here?" His eyes wandering, Raito waited for this eye to adjust to the light but still, he failed to say anything.

Frowning, he opened the door allowing the light from outside to fall inside but to his surprise, the darkness devoured the light and the inside remained covered in darkness.

"Forget it. Like I wanted to come here anyway." Raito humped and turned out to depart.

"When you look at the abyss, the abyss looks back at you." There was a small giggle and the voice of a lady, which made Raito turn around.

"This one is called 'ten' and we welcome 'Yoshizawa Raito' to the Abyss Hall."

"Isn't it called 'Poison Hall'? Why is it called 'Abyss Hall'?" Raito wanted to take a step back but he felt the door was already closed and he had taken a few steps in already.

"We are called Poison Hall on the outside but we always have been called 'Abyss' from the beginning."

"Okkkayy. So can I go?"

The women who called her 'ten' took a step forward and the hall suddenly lightened. She was wearing a purple robe and her face was covered with only her eyes exposed.

 **[?, Ten]**

"I don't think that this young lord has ever seen me but let me introduce myself."

"I am the one who manages the shop in the Abyss, 'Ten'." She closed her eyes then gave a slight bow.

"A shop?" Raito face turned into confusion.


	40. Chapter 39 – Basic level

**Chapter 39 – Basic level**

"A shop?" Raito looked at the women and asked in confusion, his hands hidden behind his back, still searching for the handle of the door.

"Yes, shop. We the Abyss have been in the business of buying and selling for a very, very long time." 'Ten' acted as if she didn't see Raito's struggle continued.

"After coming to Konoha and been here for these odd four years, there have been four purchase. As for this young lord, since you have come, I would like to show you what you can purchase."

Raito turned around and finally saw that the door had no handle. In frustration, he turned around and breathed deeply, "I don't have money to buy things, here."

'Ten' smiled charmingly but a pity Raito couldn't see it. "Someone has already paid for this young lord's first purchase."

 **'** **ID Create.'** Raito called out in his mind but the skill didn't activate, making Raito feel much danger.

"Who paid it? Jiji? Kakashi-sensei? Mari-nee? Shun-nii? Who? And why the heck are you calling me young lord? I want to leave. Let me go." Raito cried out in anger and panic.

'Ten' blinked her beautiful eyes then waved his hands. The door opened with heart scratching sound. Seeing the door opening, Raito hurriedly escaped.

Standing outside the big building, breathing deeply, in and out. Calming down, he looked back then went to sit under a tree.

"I was too scared, but why? Anko-nee, Jiji and Kakashi-sensei even told me that it was a good thing for me." Ratio staid cross-legged, eating and thinking.

After finally gathering himself up, Raito opened the door and walked in. The women called 'Ten' stood in front like a statue with her eyes fixed into Raito.

Raito coughed to hide his embarrassment and said, "I had to do something so…" The lie wasn't good enough and he knew it. Raito looked around and found that inside was normal to be said, the long corridors with door and a stair leading upwards.

"Anko-nee told me that I was called." Raito ended the awkward silence.

"Indeed, it was us who asked for you to come, young lord." 'Ten' answered then turned around and walked forward to the first door.

"Why are you still calling me young lord? My name is Raito." Raito tried explaining.

"This is what we are supposed to call the customer." She opened the first door and walked in, telling Raito to do the same.

After walking in, Raito saw that 'Ten' moved to the other side of a small stall and wait.

"Um… ten-san? What are you doing?" Raito asked to the strange action of 'Ten'.

"Once you stand in front of the stall, you will naturally understand." She said then closed her eyes.

Raito turned to look around the room. The room was very, very spacious but there was nothing else. The walls were painted white and the floor had carpets covering the whole floor and lastly the ceiling had lights but only lighting brightly under the stall, other corners of the room only had dim lighting.

Walking unhurriedly, Raito reached in front of the stall but before speaking, a notification popped in front of him.

 **[Welcome to Abyss Hall]**

 **[We deal from thin air to everything possible.]**

 **[Once inside the Abyss Hall customer private room, the customer can browse the items ready to be shipped and sold. Please don't ask for source as the sellers are not willing to reveal the origin.]**

 **[Would you like to browse the catalogue?]**

 **[Yes / No]**

"Ten-san." Raito was trembling.

"I wish to ask."

"Young lord, please understand, you are a very special individual. You have the special ability called "Gamer" that allows you to have a body that allows you to become like a game character, like healing from fatal injuries after sleep and distributing points to raise stats. Along with that you can also learn skills from the skill books and many other things."

"How do you know about my powers?" Raito went directly with his questions.

"Your power are bestowed by the planet's consciousness, the Gaia."

"Gaia? Do you mean mother earth, Gaia? Like it was said in those games?"

"Yes exactly. Because you are here, we naturally are also here. We act as shops like in game, where young lord can buy things."

"That means that 'Poison Hall' is just a place for me to buy things?"

"… Yes." 'Ten' looked at Raito and continued. What we say, what we do, everything remains in this four-corner and never get out. Young lord Raito about your power if fewer people knew it, the better it would be."

Raito nodded heavily.

"So, then would you like to browse the catalog?" in a sweet charming way 'Ten' asked again.

After a long while staring at 'Ten', Raito nodded.

 **Weapons | Armor | Accessories | Skills | Pets | Artifacts**

Raito looked over but instead of being happy, he began frowning.

 **One set of Kunai – 5,000 Ryo**

 **One set of Shuriken – 5,000 Ryo**

 **Plain Katana – 20,000 Ryo**

 **Black T-shirt – 4,000 Ryo**

 **White T-shirt – 2,000 Ryo**

 **Black tight pants – 4,000 Ryo**

 **Silver earrings – 13,999 Ryo**

 **2-day puppy – 4,999 Ryo**

 **3-day puppy – 3,999 Ryo**

 **4-day puppy – 3,999 Ryo**

'Even though I wasn't expecting much.' "Ten-san, what exactly is going on? One set of shuriken cost 2,500 Ryo and with Genin's card, I can easily get it with 2,000 Ryo. It's so expensive."

'Ten' blinked her eyes and covered her mouth which had turned to an 'O' then she waved her hands.

The notification tab blurred and text began to appear again.

 **[Basic Level Crafting]**

 **[Basic Level Pill Refining]**

 **[Basic Level Puppet Refining]**

 **[Basic Level Inscription]**

 **[Basic Level Farming]**

 **[Basic Level Taming]**

 **[Basic Level Angling]**

 **[Basic Level Archery]**

 **[Basic Level Medicine]**

 **[Basic Level Enhancement]**

 **…**

There were so many 'basic level' that Raito just closed them and turned to leave.

"Young lord are you not going to buy anything?" 'Ten' called out.

"Did you look at the price?" The price was a heart attacker. Each of the 'Basic level' cost about a Billion Ryo each.

"I don't want to think that how much the intermediate level or higher are going to cost me?" Raito breathe out and walked out.

'Ten' sighed and waved her hand, with that the door was closed, "Young lord, why would you need Intermediate level or higher? You just need to buy the 'Basic level' ones only."

Turning around Raito looked into her eye and asked, "Why?"

"And since you have a free chance… why not try one?" Ten ignored Raito's question then closed her eyes. No matter how many times Raito asked or what he asked, she didn't answer.

Raito was playing with his tongue in thought. After standing there for a while he walked to the small stall and looked through his choices and was left between hard choices.

Everyone reading,

this is an extremely short chapter but i want you guys to choose one below from the 'Basic level' not just this but whatever you can think and comment down below.


	41. Chapter 40 – Power Up!

So i have been looking at comments on different sites and more or less they have 'Enhancement' with various other. so i went with enhancement.

* * *

 **Chapter 40 – Power Up!**

Unknown, deep and powerful entities across the universe whispered their choices.

Controlling Raito's choices, they pointed at the 'Basic Level Enhancement'.

 **[Basic Level Enhancement]**

 **[Anything in the world can be improved.]**

 **[Increase stat of the item.]**

The description couldn't be more vague.

 **[Basic Level Angling]**

 **[A rod, thread, and a bait.]**

 **[No one knows what you might get.]**

 **[Basic Level Puppet Refining]**

 **[I believe in my puppets can show you a good show.]**

 **[Creating life that does not breathe, eat and talk.]**

Raito closed the description tab and choose 'Basic Level Enhancement'.

"Young Lord, are you sure?" Ten asked as she brought up a thick book with a green cover.

"Yes, yes." After getting the book, Raito wanted to store it in the inventory but he couldn't open it. Raito sighed and held the book by the side.

'Ten' cleared her throat and said, "Young lord, please learn the book right now."

Raito gave a side glance but seeing that 'Ten' wasn't saying anything else, Raito sighed then held the book in front.

 **[Do you want to learn skill 'Basic Level Enhancement'?]**

 **[Yes / No]**

Raito chooses 'Yes' then sat down.

 **[Basic Level Enhancement Lvl 1 (Active)]**

 **[Increase stat of the item.]**

'Ten' walked with Raito to the door then pushing her two hands forward like asking for something.

Raito blinked in confusion and waited. Seeing that Raito was waiting for her she spoke up, "Hand."

Sighing he placed his hand on her hand. She grabbed it and said, "Please don't leak anything that happened in here in whatsoever form."

"… Okay." Raito replied with a frown.

 **[A contract has been established.]**

Raito looked through the contract and didn't find anything problematic.

 **SLAM!**

The door shut behind sounding like a clap of thunder.

"Jeez, that was not cool." Looking back at the door he muttered.

Resting below the tree, Raito took out a stone bead, ready for his first enhancement.

 **[Stone Bead]**

 **A round and smooth bead made by the manipulating stones and rocks.**

 **Made by – Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Owned by – Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Durability – 800/800**

 **Weight – 43 kg**

Holding the stone bead, Raito activated his chakra. "Enhance." A hundred points of CP escaped and disappeared into the stone bead.

 **[Stone Bead +1]**

 **A round and smooth bead made by the manipulating stones and rocks.**

 **Made by – Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Owned by – Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Durability – 800**

 **Weight – 44 kg**

"…" Ratio stared at the description tab in a daze **.** "The heck."

Raito took out another bead which was slightly heavier and used enhancement once more.

 **[Stone Bead +1]**

 **A round and smooth bead made by the manipulating stones and rocks.**

 **Made by – Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Owned by – Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Durability – 800**

 **Weight – 51 kg**

"WHAT!?"

 **[Apple +1]**

 **Apple grown at Raito's backyard.**

 **Owned by – Yoshizawa Raito**

 **Freshness – 9/10**

"It's just a waste to do in these things." Taking out a kunai from inventory, Raito used **'Enhance'**.

 **[Kunai +1]**

 **A small hidden weapon with a sharp, pointed end and a ring end.**

 **ATK 16-18 18-20**

 **Durability – 200**

"Now it's good to call enhancement." Raito nodded with a small smile.

 **[CP – 4,800/5,200]**

"Each enhancement cost me a hundred point of Chakra points."

Clutching into the enhanced kunai, Raito activated the skill again.

 **[Kunai +2]**

 **A small hidden weapon with a sharp, pointed end and a ring end.**

 **ATK 18-20 21**

 **Accuracy +5%**

 **Durability – 200**

"ATK increased to 21 only? And it costed me 200 points?"

 **[CP – 4,600/5,200]**

"Enhance."

 **[Kunai +3]**

 **A small hidden weapon with a sharp, pointed end and a ring end.**

 **ATK 21 22**

 **Accuracy +5%**

 **Durability – 200**

"I don't like this, at all." Raito frowned hard looking at the increased value.

 **[CP – 4,300/5,200]**

Raito gritted his teeth. "What the hell is this? A billion Ryo can just do this?"

Raito massaged his forehead and walked home.

Inside the Poison Hall, 'Ten' looked at the figure walking away shook her head and said, "What a hotheaded person, not like Han-Jee Han, at all."

"Not at all." A manly voice corrected her from behind and explained. "He didn't feel comfortable where his power does not work."

"Then why did he use power in the courtyard?"

"To let us see." The man seemingly had an answer to all the Ten's question.

Waving his hands a black spiral appeared in front of him, "Let's go. We shouldn't stay here for too long."

Ten nodded and walked through the portal and disappeared. And as they disappeared the corridor, stairs and the stall also disappeared turning back into nothing.

Raito who was grumbling and walking, after getting some distance used **'Body Flicker'** and reached home.

"Ah! Raito." Naruto who was practicing his Fuinjutsu stopped as he looked towards the door and saw Raito but before he could say anymore, Raito disappeared.

"So nwww." Naruto grumbled then went back to his Fuinjutsu.

Raito closed the door with a big smile on his face. Taking out various things from the inventory Raito started his 'Enhancement'.

 **[Rock Knife +1]**

 **ATK 9**

 **[Spring Water +1]**

 **(110 CP in 1 minute)**

 **[Spring Water +1]**

 **(110 HP in 1 minute)**

 **[Spring Water +1]**

 **(Fatigue recovery +1)**

 **[Standard Katana +2]**

 **ATK 75-80**

 **[Sharp Bicone Stone +1]**

 **Weight – 26 kg**

 **[Small Bed]**

 **(Comfort +1)**

 **[Chair]**

 **(Comfort +1)**

 **[Table]**

 **Durability – 500**

"I somehow like this 'Enhancement'." Raito let out a small smile.

 **[Exploding Tag +1]**

 **[Dizzy Tag +1]**

Raito laughed in joy as he exhausted his chakra, enhancing everything he could.

 **[CP – 10/5,200]**

"I need more chakra." Raito looked at his stats then at the stat points that he used in a blue moon.

"I should go for INT already." Raito played with the thought but rest it when he thought further.

Walking down, Raito couldn't find Naruto. Looking at the messed up room, Raito sighed then started cleaning the room.

 **[Enhancement (Active) Lvl 1 99%]**

"A hundred enhancement for increasing one level?" Raito played with kunai in his hand.

 **[Kunai +10]**

 **A small hidden weapon with a sharp, pointed end and a ring end.**

 **ATK 29**

 **Accuracy +10%**

 **Durability – 200**

"For enhancing once, a hundred points. For enhancing to level two, two hundred and so on. Lastly for level ten, a full thousand points. From level one of enhancement to level ten it takes a total of five thousand five hundred chakra points."

 **[CP – 5,200/5,200]**

 **"Enhance."**

 **[CP – 200/5,200]**

 **[Kunai +11]**

 **A small hidden weapon with sharp, pointed end and a ring end.**

 **ATK 30**

 **Accuracy +11%**

 **Durability – 200**

 **(Pierce)**

"Both numbers increased by one and 'Pierce'." Raito gaze lingered on 'Pierce'.

 **[Pierce – Chances of ignoring defense by 10%]**

 **[Skill 'Enhance' leveled up by 1.]**

 **[Skill 'Enhance' reached level 2.]**

"Oh." His eye lit up in joy but seeing the depleted CP, Raito frowned.

Keeping the kunai back he activated **'Meditation'**.

After half an hour with full chakra, Raito grabbed the kunai and once again activated his chakra. **"Enhance."**

 **[Insufficient Chakra Points]**

"Eh!?" Raito stood up in annoyance and anger, his shoulder raising. But a while later, he sat down with another item in his hand.

 **[Sharp Bicone Stone +1]**

 **Weight – 26 kg**

 **Durability – 50/50**

 **[Sharp Bicone Stone +10]**

 **Weight – 44 kg**

 **Durability – 150/1500**

 **[Sharp Bicone Stone +11]**

 **(Pierce)**

 **Weight – 46 kg**

 **Durability – 170/170**

"But I need to store my chakra too." Everything needed chakra. His book of secrets could hold a total of fifty thousand points of chakra then there were chakra seals in his body to use for emergency situation. Few points for the Genjutsu so it would continue to level up and finally to keep his ever activated **'Chakra Sense'**.

Raito thought for a while then left for the library. He still had a total of sixty hours of reading time which he had to use properly.

At the Hokage tower, Sasuke banged the table, glared at the lady opposite, "Give me a C-Rank!"

"Yeah." Kiba also grabbed the table and stretched himself to face the lady. "C-Rank."

The lady frowned as she looked at the two. One had destroyed her whole morning work by punching on the paper whereas the other boy with the dog had covered her face with spit.

"What's going on here?" Iruka who was walking by saw the situation shouted stunning the two Genins and Hiruzen who was grumbling and cursing Kakashi in anger also saw what was happening. His steps quickly caught the attention of everyone and Iruka looked back with fear. He could feel that Hiruzen was releasing his chakra in a bad way.

"Hokage-sama…"

Hiruzen gave Iruka an icy glance making him shut up.

"Team eight D-Rank for a whole month." Hiruzen said blandly and left.

"No." Sasuke who woke up from daze and wanted to chase but Shino who have been standing quietly made his bug army envelope the two then took the mission scroll and left the room through the window.

Hiruzen walked back to the office and asked Kurenai to come.

Sometime Kurenai walked in with a frown on her face. The frown matched the frown in Hiruzen's face. But as she walked in and stood in front of Hiruzen, she had unfurrowed her brows, standing like a true ninja.

"Kurenai." Hiruzen's voice had a steely edge as Kurenai sensed an ill foreboding.

"Yes!" She immediately kneeled on one knee.

Hiruzen looked at her with a bit of anger and asked, "When are you going to manage your Genins?"

"And I see that your team has still not finished the basic learning course whereas team seven and team ten have already finished it."

Turning on the pages, Hiruzen was still not finished. "And you even submitted a request for a C-Rank?"

"I…" Kurenai sighed.

Hiruzen turned the page and sighed, "Kurenai, you need to learn that the three you have chosen are… a bit bigger for you."

"I understand, Hokage-sama."

"Now the reason you were not with your team when getting mission."

"Yes. I was called by… the Hyuga Clan head." Kurenai started.

"How troublesome." Hiruzen's face turned grim.

At the western part of the village, Naruto was training but it would be better to say that he was getting beaten by Hinata.

Kakashi who was on top of the tree, reading his books looked at Naruto with side glance and shaking his head.

Raito could see everything that they were doing. Withdrawing back, Raito looked at the empty cubicle in the library then down at the books. Pouting, Raito kept everything in their place and walked out.

"Shun." Mari called out pulling the man beside her.

"Hm?" they stood on top of a tree above the Hokage monument looking at Raito.

"I think he is sad."

Pulling Mari towards him, shun replied, "Don't worry. This is a normal part of those who are special."

Raito walked down the streets of Konoha, quickly reaching a building behind the Hokage tower and in front of Hokage monument.

Sitting in front of the building were two men, wearing a grey trench coat and a bandana type forehead protector. They were sitting with a clipboard and roughly crossing out the words written. One of the two frowned and threw the board down.

"Damn." He cursed then took the clipboard and started working again.

Raito looked at them in a strange way and continued walking. Opening the door of the building, he found that the reception was fairly normal with a lady sitting.

Hesitatingly, he called out and gave her the paper given by Mariko to the lady.

"Good." The lady had a slim body with blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing earrings and her nails were nicely done.

"We finally have some Genin coming to our department. It has been so long." She sighed then showed Raito a small emblem pin.

Raito looked at the pin then at the lady with confusion. "What?"

The lady stood up and walked a step back, covering her mouth, "What a rude person?"

"umm…" Raito blinked.

"What a bland reaction." She sat down dejected.

Raito pursed his lips.

"Okay then." She slapped herself then looked at Raito. "Raito, right? You need this emblem pin next time you want to come in."

Raito nodded then pushed his hand out. But it seemed that the lady had no intention of giving him the pin.

"What do you want?" Raito asked plainly.

"Hmm, what I want?" the lady rolled her eyes in thought dangling the emblem pin.

 **'Fast thinking.'** Quickly acting Raito went for the pin… but even in extreme thinking speed, the lady was casually waving her hand dodging Raito's hand.

"Rude." She spat her tongue out then pushed her hand forward.

Raito eyed the pin then at the lady.

 **[T and I department Emblem Pin]**

 **Specific pin used by the T and I department, used to grant access to the building.**

 **[Ijiri Haruko Lvl 38]**

 **[T and I Receptionist]**

Eyeing the new information, Raito closed them and looked at the lady. Since she wasn't saying anything that means maybe he was asking the wrong question. So he asked again this time in a more pleasant sounding voice and slight eye contact, "What do I need to do to get that pin?"

"Heh." Haruko smiled then said, "In two minutes, just two minutes, I want you to find out what my name is."

"Name?" Raito was stunned as he never thought that he would ever encounter a situation like this.

"Yeah, my name but you aren't allowed to go out of this room."

"So, I can do anything in this room?" Raito smiled.

"Don't smile while saying that, gross." Haruko looked at the clock then said, "Start."

Raito rolled his eyes, looking at the clock then at Haruko.

"Um… miss what's your name?" Raito scratched his hair and with embarrassed pose asked for her name.

"Pfft, Hahaha what that? Miss?" she laughed loudly beating the table.

"Ijiri Haruko."

The laughter died down and Haruno looked at Raito in a threatening way. "Yoshizawa Raito, how did you know my name?"

Raito smiled this time which looked somewhat arrogant. "I knew before I came here." Then picked the emblem pin.

"Yawn." Inoichi walked out with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Oh, Raito?" Inoichi was really surprised when he saw Raito with the department pin.

"Sensei?" Raito turned around and his smile widened.

"Raito, why are you here?" Inoichi took a sip then walked forward.

Haruko walked out of her seat then standing beside Inoichi answered. "This boy came to start experiencing in our department."

Looking at the pin, Inoichi sighed, "More work?"

"Anko-san and Ibuki-san said that they are free." Haruko signaled, looking at Raito with a dark smile.

Inoichi waved his hand and walked out, "Don't call me tonight."

"Raito, just follow through for today."

Haruko walked forwards opening the door. "I think Anko would suit you the most. Hehe." Her laugh made the sealed dark corridor feel a bit darker.

Or so Haruko thought.

"Simple Genjutsu." Raito looked at Haruko as looking at a stupid person and walked in.

"Who the heck is he?" Haruko grumbled then walked with him reaching to a room. Opening the door, screams came gushing out.

"Mooree!" there was a man's cry filled with hints of pleasure and pain.

"Oh, action." Haruko walked forward and stuck to the glass peeking inside.

Raito also joined and he saw a scene which he may never forget. Anko was kicking a person semi-nude and with each kick the man would roll over, letting out weird noise.

"What a pervert." Raito looked at the scene with a little disgust.

Not wanting to see anymore, Raito turned around and waited. But even after five minutes, Anko wasn't coming out and the man was continuing to let out weird noises.

Shivering, he turned around and lightly knocked on the glass window. Haruko who was by the side was horrified, she immediately grabbed Raito's hand and made an angry face.

 **[-10 HP]**

'Strong.' Raito hissed than used chakra enhancement and strengthened his body.

Bang!

"Who the hell was that!?" the door was banged open and Anko walked out with an annoyed face.

"It was this Genin, Anko-ma'am." Haruko quickly answered Anko pushing Raito forward.

"Raito!" Anko shouted, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes, his name is Raito…but how?"

Just as Haruko finished, a white but long thing came out of Anko and disappeared inside Raito's clothing.

"Midori." Anko pouted.

"What is happening here?" Haruko trembled as she saw Raito and Anko bickering about snakes.

"I am here to gain experience." Raito answered to Anko's question.

"Heh, so you want experience huh? Come with me." Anko dragged Raito inside the smaller room and picked the man, throwing him into a chair.

"Your gang stole the golden Buddha from the northern shrine. Tell me and we can end it now?" Anko cracked her knuckles looking a bit menacing combined with her chakra influencing the man, the man began trembling but he bit his own tongue then spat the blood and spit towards Anko.

"Tough one, I have been giving him a good time for an hour now but…" Turning around Anko patted Raito's shoulder and said, "Use all the techniques that you have been holding back on him. We want the location of the golden Buddha statue as fast as possible."

"Generally a healer would rarely come here but…"

Raito gave her a nod before pushing her out of the small room. "Hey, uncle what's your name?"

The man didn't speak opting to remain silent, glaring at Raito.

"You can glare how much ever you like but that's not gonna change anything." He leaned the table then brought out a bowl and chopsticks placing them near the man.

"The heck is this?" the man stared at Raito.

"Aren't you hungry? An hour… you have been in this room for a whole hour. So, I thought that you must be hungry."

Like a magic trick, various pots and pan appeared out of nowhere. Raito served the food then made the pots and pans disappear. Walking behind, he took out a kunai and cut the ropes off.

"As long as you don't try anything funny, I assure you that I will not beat you to your death." Raito's voice mixed with Genjutsu made the man shiver for a moment.

Picking the chopstick, he started eating but as he continued, the taste of the food overwhelmed him.

"What's your name, uncle?" Raito's voice laced with chakra entered the man's system reaching his brain.

The man who heard the question wanted to snort but he felt the body was not responding properly. Feeling that another Genjutsu was in effect, he wanted to bite his tongue but this time, he couldn't even bite his tongue. Soon after, Raito's continuous monotonous heavy voice and chakra entering his system, his consciousness began to waken reaching a point when his central system was totally depressed.

"Razan, they call me Razan. I don't have any surname, no parents, no one to call my own."

Looking at the paper in front of him, Raito started asking him.

"That statue? That monk? Hmph, it's made up of gold. We can sell it and make lots of money. And then I will go to the Red Marina District every night, play with two girls every night or even three."

The obscene smile made Raito want to punch him. While the man was dreaming his life, Raito looked at the direction where Anko was with his chakra sense. Anko was looking at the scene had her lips curled. When she found Raito looking at her, she smiled and signaled him to continue.

Raito let him smile and indulge in his fantasy before starting. "So where did you keep it?"

"Heh, like I would tell you. We have hidden it and let the matter rest for a while. Err like waiting for second women at the brothel. Hehe."

 **[Skill 'Hypnotic wave' leveled up by 1.]**

 **[Skill 'Hypnotic wave' reached level 20.]**

 **Affect unlocked –** **Suppress: Fully suppress the consciousness of the target.**

Raito watched as the new notification popped up. This made things quite easier for him. An image appeared in his mind of an old martial arts master saying, "With this you can finish that stupid work faster. Don't dawdle with those things. Get back to practice."

Anko frowned as he looked at the scene. She felt that the end was so near but Raito went into daze once again. She cursed internally and looked at Haruko, then she was ready to open the door when she heard Raito speaking.

Feeling that it was so, Raito activated the skill. "Just tell me." Words coming out like a decree hit the man's consciousness.

"To the east of the snake's river. Following the river, a cave can be seen. We have buried the statue inside the cave." The words were jumbled but the answer was clear.

Raito wrote everything on the paper then walked out then gave it to Anko. "Done."

Anko looked at the paper then looked at Raito.

"Haruko!" Anko called out with her stern face pushing out the paper.

"Yes!" She immediately took a step forward, took the paper and disappeared.

Turning around she watched Raito with smile hung on her face. "Not bad at all. Although a little bland for me… but it works."

Raito had a small smile hung on his face. Quickly remembering, he asked, "Un… Anko-nee what will happen if the information you gave her is wrong?"

"No problem. If you want to use the room, a deposit has to be given. If the information is wrong, that deposit will be gone to compensate the ninjas going on the mission. But is the information is right, we will get 20%."

"It's not like I am losing money." Raito shrugged then brought out a dango stick.

Her hand which was going to hit Raito's head went to his hand grabbing the stick.

"So easy." Raito smirked.

"It's even more delicious." Dazing, Anko looked at Raito and mumbled something before there was a knock.

"Anko, open up." Ibuki's loud voice shook Raito.

"What?" Anko opened the door and walked out, standing in front of Ibuki.

Ibuki looked over Anko's shoulder and looked at Raito. His smile ever growing, "Inoichi wants you kid. Go to the top floor second room on the right.

"Ibuki-oni." Raito called out smiling and walked out.

"Hmph. I don't even know what that is?"

Raito smiled even brightly as he took out a sketchbook from his inventory and started drawing. Within few minutes, Raito drew sketch of a monster with muscular body with scars. A club with spikes on hand and steam or smoke coming out of its mouth. Hair tied in ponytail and eyes dangerous.

"You are a good painter. Quit working as a ninja and go to the capital. The nobles would love to buy these artworks." Ibuki looked at the sketch and felt like it indeed looked the same.

Raito shook his head and walked towards the top.

Inside the top of the building was a room with tight security. Only after confirming that he was himself and getting his chakra locked, Raito was able to enter the room.

Inoichi was in the room with a cup in his hand, sitting in a chair letting out sighs.

"Inoichi-sensei?" Raito walked in front and called the man.

"Raito?" he smiled weakly. "This work is never ending." He sighed.

"Oh." Eyes shining brightly, Raito walked behind Inoichi and pressed his shoulder, massaging them. Locking the arms, reaching the neck then the hand reaching the back then turning around.

The simple brutal way of massaging made Inoichi take a huge breathe in. "That felt great."

"Let me help you more, sensei." Raito brought out a comfy looking sofa then made Inoichi sleep on it. Massaging Inoichi, he brought out a variety of food and drinks.

The people behind felt that this interrogation room was close to a massage parlor. Even the captive was speechless at the scene.

 **[Kojuro Lvl 32]**

 **[Chakra Sealed] [Physical Restriction]**

The man shook as he walked in the center of the formation. Forcing him to sit, the two men walked back and joined the other two and Inoichi.

Inoichi waved at Raito and said, "Watch carefully."

Raito nodded then looked at the man. The man had many cuts on his face and body. His ruffian look and rough clothes made him look like someone from the streets fighting and living his day off. But what Raito could read was totally different. That man was the vice leader of a mercenary gang. Raito stood on the spot, gaping at the vast difference.

 **'Start Recording'**

 **"Earth Imprisonment Barrier"**

The four men activated the seals and the earth below erupted covering the man to his neck in dome shape.

Placing their hand on the platform lines of ink spread out covering the dome.

The Fuinjutsu covered the man and soon he closed his eyes. Inoichi stood with the men his hand on the platform.

 **"Psycho Mind Transmission."**

Raito watched as the five froze for a long, long time. After thirty minutes, Raito saw them releasing their hands from the platform and releasing a big sigh.

"So many dirty things."

"Disgusting."

"These mercenaries." One man shook in anger, his face clenched.

"Write down everything." Inoichi was the only one sane enough to order.

Walking to Raito, Inoichi patted Raito's shoulder. "I will teach you that the next time you come."

Raito rolled his eyes and left the building.

* * *

MOre ideas are welcome.


	42. Chapter 41 – Calling from the Wave

**Chapter 41 – Calling from the Wave**

"Huff, huff. Why am I being paired with you?" Shikamaru had a rat hand seal as his shadow latched onto Raito.

"You think that your shadow will stop me, Shikamaru?" Raito clenched his teeth and struggled.

"Damn, just give up." Beads of sweats dropped from his face.

"Hehe." Raito made a small smile as he looked up just for a second then continued struggling.

"I'll not be fooled." **Tiger… Shadow Binding Cover**

Shikamaru pushed last of his chakra as his shadow turned a bit darker and thicker. Under Shikamaru's control the shadow expanded covering Raito in whole.

"Damn, I am not good at one on one battle." Shikamaru made a hand seal then walked towards the shadow ball.

"I know." Raito appeared out of nowhere and placed a kunai on Shikamaru's neck.

"Tch. Troublesome." Shikamaru raised his hands slowly but Raito snatched the ball that was about to drop. "A dud?"

"Huff, huff." Shikamaru was covered in sweat and dirt whereas Raito was fresh and only some part of his clothes had dirt.

"Heh." Raito took out small rock beads from his inventory and was ready to throw at Shikamaru.

"This will hurt." Raito smiled mischievously.

"… I give up." Shikamaru raised his hand then fell on the ground in exhaustion.

"Hehe." Walking towards Shikamaru, Raito brought out a sandwich and a water bottle.

"Tch." Shikamaru grabbed them and started eating. "How come you became stronger?"

"Why not? I am a genius after all." Raito acted smug and sat on the ground.

"Everything started when Naruto moved in with you." Shikamaru didn't ask but made a statement.

"When we have time let's go to a dungeon." Raito looked at a distance and patted Shikamaru to go. And while he was at it Raito used **'Heal'**.

The result was clear. Chōji and Naruto were equally matched but Naruto had the upper hand. Hinata won over Ino then lastly Raito won over Shikamaru.

Raito walked in front of each of them and used heal.

"That's the fastest healing technique I have ever seen." Asuma commented.

"I have no idea where he learned that from." Kakashi replied.

"This kid knows a lot of unique techniques." Asuma threw the cigarette bud and steeped on it.

"… He sure does." Kakashi has seen a couple of techniques that Raito had done. Not even Sharingan could see through them.

"Train with him. I'll take the others." Kakashi walked towards the group.

Asuma had a small smile as he walked towards the group.

"Why am I with you?" Raito wore Black Half Finger Leather Gloves and readied his stance.

 **[Black Half Finger Leather Gloves +11]**

 **(Rebound: 10% chance of physical attacks getting rebounded.)**

 **ATK 23-28**

 **Durability – 280**

"Oh, gloves to fight me?" Asuma pilled back his metallic hand bracelet and took a defensive stance. "Let's see what you can do."

 **'Chakra Enhancement' 'Hand to Hand Combat' 'Body Flicker' 'Crush'**

Chakra gathered around Raito's fist and it started to get dangerous. In one sweep 800 points of chakra was used.

"That doesn't look good." Asuma watched as the dangerous fist reached him.

"Ha!" chakra gathered as Asuma guarded the attack. Although he wasn't send flying, Asuma was forced a couple of steps back.

"Are you for real?" Asuma watched as the fist print was pressed on his sleeves. Rolling the sleeves, Asuma found a red fist print on his forearm.

"You kid… are really awesome." Asuma let out a helpless smile and waved his hand asking Raito to use his healing jutsu.

"Enhanced your body with chakra more concentrated on your arm then you even used 'Body flicker' then a straight brutal punch. Isn't that right?" Asuma asked.

"Yea." Raito nodded then continued healing.

"I should have dodged that."

"You should have." Raito looked at Asuma then asked, "So why did you not?"

"Hmm… You looked really serious." Asuma answered with a laugh.

"Serious?" Raito was stunned. "I looked serious?"

"Yeah, you have that shining eyes when you started." Asuma laughed loudly then took out a cigarette.

"You shouldn't you know." Raito commented then took out a juice then gave it Asuma. "It is good for your health. It's homemade."

Looking at the stick in his hand then at the juice, he selected the juice.

On the other side of the field, Raito saw the five Genin fighting with Kakashi. Kakashi was easily dodging the attacks of the five. Shikamaru had activated his jutsu as well as everyone and bombarding Kakashi with it.

"Naruto Barrage." A group of clones ambushed Kakashi but each and every one of the clones were destroyed.

"Lightning Fang." Ino was flicked.

The duo of Shikamaru and Chōji were confused by Kakashi's multiple replacement techniques.

Hinata continued to ambush Kakashi but after training with her so many times, Kakashi immediately defeated her. The battleground was like a wasteland. Fallen and destroyed trees, dirt covering the fallen bodies and a standing warrior.

"This is what happens if a Jōnin is seriously sparing." Asuma slurped then walked over to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Raito then at approaching Asuma. Asuma stuck the bottle over his chest then he revealed his arm, where there was a faint fist print. "It was like this after the brat used healing jutsu."

"I heard that you and Kurenai are getting C-Rank mission?" Kakashi pulled the Genin with Asuma. Raito also walked in and helped using **'Heal'**.

"Yeah, Kurenai's Genin are really getting out of hand." Asuma sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei, our ban on C-Rank ends today. How about we get a C-Rank tomorrow?" Naruto who was getting healed got a punch to his head.

"Ow, my head." Naruto cried out in pain.

"Asuma-sensei it's so painful. Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Nope." Asuma cut off Shikamaru from talking.

"Still D-Rank for you guys." Kakashi was heartless making Naruto sink.

"Are you ok?" Raito asked as he healed Ino.

"Mm." Ino nodded her head. "Kakashi-sensei is too-"

"He is a Jōnin afterall." Raito whispered softly.

As he was speaking to Ino, Raito 'saw' a blur coming towards him. A spear hand reached his back but Raito's conditional reflex helped him hit Kakashi's hand at the very last moment.

"My hand slipped." Kakashi smiled silly rubbing the back of his hand.

"As if." Raito glared.

Asuma gave Kakashi a roll of Ryo and said, "You win."

Kakashi looked at the roll of money then at Genins. Looking at the expected eyes of some like Chōji, Naruto and Raito, he chuckled. "How about we all go to Yakiniku Q?"

"Yay!" Even Hinata and Ino jumped in joy making them wince in pain.

Next morning team seven walked in the Hokage tower and walked together with team eight and team ten to the gate.

"Bye bye." Naruto waved them farewell. Their figure grew smaller as they went further.

Raito turned around and walked towards the park grumbling about the trash in the way.

"Stupid people." Naruto grumbled.

"Disrespectful people." Hinata also joined in.

"Lawbreakers," Raito said loudly.

Kakashi sweatdropped, "It's not that bad, right?"

Next day.

"I just love the holidays." Naruto, Hinata, and Raito sat under a tree in the backyard on their rest day.

"Sandwich."

"I want that has lots of meat."

Naruto and Raito locked into one sandwich but before they could fight for it Hinata had cut it into two pieces with her chakra threads.

"You can use chakra thread like that too?" Raito gaped as he was handed half of the sandwich.

"Hinata is so awesome."

"Hmph." Raito snorted then ate his sandwich.

"Don't you three need to go on you 'experiencing'."

"That's just free labor." Naruto angrily pointed at Kakashi who was sleeping on the branch.

"I love my experience workplace." Raito stood up cleaning himself.

KAW! (Sfx for eagle calling) (I don't know what is the word used for that sound.)

"It's not good." Kakashi sighed.

"Raito. I don't think you can go to your workplace. Hokage tower. Let's go." Team seven disappeared from the place and reached the tower where Hiruzen was frowning while looking at a scroll.

"Kakashi." Hiruzen placed down the scroll and pushed it forward.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi stepped forward and took the scroll on the desk.

"It seems that we have a client telling lies and Genins that can't tell what is good for them." Hiruzen smoked his pipe and let out a cloud.

"They encountered two B-Rank ninjas of the mist village; the Demon brother, Gōzu and Meizu."

"Gōzu and Meizu mean that the demon blade might also be there."

"Highly likely. And we have been hearing about mercenaries gathering at the nearby area. So after you meet up, I want you to take command. Try to resolve it, if not…" Hiruzen didn't add anything because his gaze enough to know what he was saying.

Everyone left the room and soon reached the gates.

"Pack up enough, we may be gone for more than just a week." Kakashi turned around but was stopped by Raito.

"Sensei, don't we need to gather intel?"

"It already close to five, if we are anymore late…. We don't have enough time." Hearing that Raito started frowning but before he could say anything Kakashi started speaking.

"I'll send a clone with Naruto's." with a cloud Kakashi's clone appeared.

"Now go. We will meet at the east gate in an hour."

"Yes!" the three Genin disappeared going for their preparation.

"That Sasuke got to fight two B-Rank ninjas." Naruto let out his suppressed anger as he packed for the go.

"Baka." Raito who was across the room when hearing Naruto shouting cursed at him.

After grouping with Hinata, they took their time reaching the gates. Even though they took time they managed to reach within the hour.

Kakashi was already at the gates when they reached. Passing the gates, Kakashi actually lectured them about being on time or early if possible. The ninjas at the gate also nodded as they heard that.

"Team eight of Jōnin Kurenai and Genin; Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. We are going to follow, meet and take over." Kakashi's voice was stern, even the two gatekeepers were doing their work fast.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are we in such a hurry?" Hinata asked. "Didn't team eight defeat the demon brothers? What other problems can be there?"

Jumping trees, Kakashi answered, "Demon brothers are the lowest level of rogue ninja. According to what we know Zabuza Momochi, the wielder of one of the seven swords of the mist, Kubikiribōchō, might also be there. They were working together the last time we saw them."

"Seven swords of Kirigakure? Isn't that like really, really important stuff for the Mist village?"

"They are, they are. Those seven swords are very unique sword and very dangerous."

"Then why is the mist village not taking it back?"

"Not all question has an answer, Raito. Our ninjas who are patrolling the water country has found that the fourth Mizukage who was source of all trouble were finally getting killed."

"A k-kage is dead? Who killed the fourth Mizukage?" Naruto asked in horror.

"Probably the fifth." Raito reasoned.

"Kakashi-sensei will Kurenai-sensei be fine?" Hinata asked with a troubled face.

"She will be fine but she will definitely need reinforcement. That's why we are at our fastest speed."

Hinata heaved a sigh of relief. Then she began to increase her pace.

Raito frowned a little seeing that. " Hinata."

Raito's voice calmed her down.

"Everyone, we will move in a line." Kakashi ordered and soon they were in a line Kakashi in the front then Hinata, Naruto and lastly Raito.

"Why am I always getting last place?" Raito cried out in injustice.

During this trip, team seven passed through various small villages.

"Sensei I can't see much. We have to go through the main road." Raito spoke up but immediately stopped himself.

"We are four hours away from the nearest port town." Kakashi waited for the three to take a break.

Hinata's condition was much worse. Even though they had taken several brakes, this type of long journey was not something they had experienced.

"Kakashi, they took a carriage from here." Pakkun appeared out of nowhere.

"That means they have taken the long road to the port town then they have to walk for several more hour to reach the new bridge construction site." Raito opened the book and started explaining. In one hand a book and in another lightning dancing on his hand giving illumination.

"Should we rest, sensei?" Raito asked and the earth below started rising.

Kakashi nodded, "Prepare a camp."

Raito nodded and took out a bucket full of stone beads.

Rat… the stone beads combined exploding into a dome going around the trees and attaching to the ground.

Kakashi looked at the temporary camp and knocked it a few time. "Good."

Kakashi gave Raito a dozen of paper to read then sat on a stone

"Have you three brought rations…" Kakashi looked at his bacon, dry biscuit and water then at his Genin who had few vegetarian dishes.

Kakashi sighed then joined them for food.

"Sensei why don't you just store food in your storage seals." Naruto asked as he ate his food.

"Because they rot. Food rots in storage seal." Kakashi answered while drinking hot cup of tea.

"Sensei you eat too fast. Why not slow down?" Raito took another bite.

Hinata had already finished eating as she was in a hurry.

Kakashi gave Raito a few signs but he didn't budge. Raito instead elbowed Naruto.

"Ow." Raito glared at Naruto who didn't understand the situation. If we use 'Body Flicker', we may reach in half the time." Raito spoke in a small voice so that Kakashi could only hear.

But Kakashi only shook his head to Raito's suggestion. "Naruto and Hinata cannot use it. And if we use and carry them, we will just exhaust ourselves."

Taking out the big sofa from the inventory Raito asked Kakashi to lay on it. "Just what are you doing?"

"Massage."

After Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata also took the massage. At the end he massaged himself.

"This massage is really good."

"I feel that I can do anything. 

"Yes, yes." Raito waved his hand and the dome disappeared into a stone bead.

"Improved."

 **[Stone Bead]**

 **Weight – 230 kg**

"But it's too heavy." Raito tried picking up but with his strength, it was still heavy.

Raito immediately split into two then stored them inside the inventory.

"Let's go."

At this time, Team eight and a drunkard man got off from the carriage and arrived at the Port Town.


	43. Chapter 42 – Evil Evil

**Chapter 42 – Evil Evil**

"Now where, old man Tazuna?" Kiba with Akamaru stood at the gate of the port town as Kurenai, the Jōnin instructor, worked with the documents.

"What a rude kid?" Tazuna looked at Kiba disapproving then sighed. "From this town, we have to walk for two hours then we are going to take a boat."

"A boat? No one said about crossing sea!?" Kiba shouted a little louder making the surrounding men look at him.

"Idiot." Sasuke walked by Kiba, ignoring them.

"Another rude child." Tazuna took a swig then looked back at the two who seemed more capable members of the team.

"Kurenai-sensei, where should I mark?" Shino asked still in a serious tone.

"No need I have already written a report and left it in the hideout." Kurenai looked at Sasuke, Kiba and Tazuna then at Shino.

Walking in front of a building, she said, "Remember this building."

"Let out your bugs and make sure that when reinforcement comes, they take them to this building."

"Hai." (Hai basically means yes. In the recent chapters, I was using 'yes' but before that, I was using 'Hai'. 'Hai' sounds way more Naruto-tic so I am sticking with it.)

Kurenai sighed as she regrouped with her team and client.

"Team, let's go."

"Tsunami, Inari… just wait for grandpa." Tazuna walked with the group leaving for the wave country.

After three hours, Team Eight and Tazuna left, Team Seven arrived in the 'Port Town'.

"Woah! So … different." Naruto took a huge breath.

"Sensei." Hinata was anxious the whole time as they reached the small town.

"Don't worry, Hinata." Kakashi patted Pakkun who was sitting on his shoulder.

"She must have left details at the hideout."

Team seven quickly reached the hideout where an old woman was cleaning the grounds. They walked into an alley as ninjas and when they walked out, they looked as ordinary as they could be.

"I hope for a bountiful harvest." Kakashi bowed slightly towards the old lady as did the three Genin.

"Kurenai." After saying Kurenai's name, she gave Kakashi a couple of papers then went out of the room.

"What does it says?" Hinata pulled Kakashi and looked at the paper.

"Wave country."

"Aye, small pitiable country." The grandma walked in and gave everyone a cup.

"Where is it, grandma?"

"Hm? Where, you say?"

"Yeah, someone we know, might be in danger and we have got to save them." Naruto was serious as he was affected by Hinata in the past hours.

Kakashi didn't say much as he went through the papers.

The grandma was calm looking at the ninja. She even smiled warmly looking at them, like your own grandmother would.

"If you are going to the wave country, how are you going to cross the sea?" She asked as she sipped her tea.

"Sea?" Naruto stood up and shouted.

"Yes, sea and I don't think that every one of you can water walk." She replied looking at Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei can carry me." Naruto replied to grandma's question.

"Then what about your teammates, even if they 'can' walk on water… but I don't think that they can reach the other shore."

"Then-"

Raito immediately pulled Naruto back. Everyone was sitting on their knees so Raito walked on his knees, coming near the grandma. "Then what should we do grandma?" Raito asked in a plea.

"What a good child."

"You kid, are a seal master, right?" the grandma let them into a small shed.

"A few months back, Jiraiya came with a broken-down boat, a small one and asked me to help him repair this thing." She walked inside the shed and stood in front of a small boat covered by a cloth. (For those who are wondering how the heck grandma has ability to do that, I want to say that couldn't see employ some people. As for Jiraiya who is always moving, she is better choice.)

Pulling the cloth down, a small boat fit for no more than seven people came into view.

"If you have the ability, take it." She gave Raito a challenging gaze.

"I have found the tracks." Pakkun ran inside and informed everyone.

"We will be waiting." Kakashi walked out with Hinata and Naruto.

As everyone left the shed, Raito eyed the grandma and asked, "Grandma why do you think I can use such high level Fuinjutsu."

"… It's not that I believe in you but… I believe in youth." She brought out her right hand out then it came off.

"Wah!" Raito felt the shiver going the spine.

'What the heck's that?' Raito quickly used 'Observe'.

 **[Prosthetic Hand]**

Raito looked at the hand below then at the empty sleeve. He kneed down and picked the prosthetic.

His gaze turned serious as he looked at the hand and his voice quivered. "I – What happened?"

"… A boy your age… red short hair, walked in with his puppet, like those in the hidden sand… He came alone with those two broken puppets. It was our duty to protect the village but… He walked in and walked out."

"… That boy killed everyone in the walls, leaving me with one armless."

"Everyone?" Raito imagined a red haired boy walking in with big puppets with a maniacal smile.

"A boy, a youth did that… He alone went against all of us." Her voice was calm as if she was telling a normal thing.

"That's why youth are never to be underestimated."

"W-What ha-happened to the villagers then?"

The grandma looked with a deep glare for a while then she looked down, "Everyone disappeared."

Raito felt chills going down his spine as two notification came into his view.

 **[Quest Created]**

 **Kill! Kill! Kill!**

 **Kill Sasori of the Red Sand.**

 **Reward: Puppet Refining Technique**

"Grandma. Is that youth called Sasori of the Red Sand?" Raito asked hiding his dark smile, covered by his hand.

"Sasori… that's his name."

Raito caught the small boat, covering it with chakra. 'Store'

The boat disappeared and as Raito walked out, he said, "Sasori of Red Sand, killed and kidnapped people… I think he is ready. Grandma, thank you."

Raito walked out then regrouped with the group using **'Chakra Sense'**.

As he regrouped, Raito had already calmed down, his face full of tranquility

"Raito?" Naruto walked by Raito's side and called him.

"Huh? What?" Raito looked back at Naruto.

"Nothing, you looked weird, weirdo." Naruto sped up.

"Weirdo? Me?" in anger Raito too sped up.

On the other side of the shore, Kurenai, Sasuke, Shiba, and Kiba stood in formation with Tazuna in the middle.

The fog covered them even suppressing Shino's bugs. "My bugs will take time to clear this fog." Shino said in his small voice.

"… He is everywhere." Kiba sniffed and reported.

Sasuke stood with two kunai, each on his hand his eyes darting around.

Kurenai stood with a rat hand seal and her face was as still as clear water.

"So many ways to kill. A cut to the jugular, a slit at throat a stab to heart or spleen, puncturing lungs. Beheading head, torso, leg. Hehehe." Zabuza's voice reverberated, his intent to kill on full display. The wave of the killing intent was too heavy as the Genins and Tazuna felt heavy, their mind boggled with scenes of murders.

"Kai." A wave of chakra hit everyone as they regained consciousness. But still, the Genins couldn't help but look at their shivering hands.

'That was killing intent.' Sasuke gritted his teeth and kneeled up looking at the vague figure in front of him.

"Yuhi Kurenai." Zabuza walked out of the fog. He was a tall and noticeably muscular man with light grayish skin, short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and small eyebrows, wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth and a forehead protector sideways on his head.

"Zabuza." Kurenai's face tightened as Zabuza walked forward. She stood still with rat hand seal and her chakra ready to activate.

"You are a new Jōnin from the Konoha, right?" Zabuza showed his sharp jagged teeth, a big broadsword on his back.

"Give me the bridge builder and I will let you go." Zabuza pushed out his hand.

"Never." Kiba finally broke out, glaring and shouting at Zabuza.

But Zabuza never looked at Kiba. He was still looking at Kurenai, waiting for an answer.

"You are no match for me, Yuhi." His frown was getting deeper and his other hand reached to his broadsword.

"This man is important to this small country." Kurenai didn't move or release her seal.

"I don't care. Give him to me or… die." Raising his broad sword, his killing intent was released once again, this time more dangerous than the last one.

"He-He will kill me. He will kill me." Sasuke trembled as he dropped his arms, his jaw moving up and down.

Kurenai took a few steps back as sweat trickled down her face. Clenching her teeth, she was able to say, "You should know that Konoha will not let you go."

"Hmph." Zabuza swung his sword, ready to behead Kurenai. "Die."

"Hm."

Buzz. Swarm of insects appeared between Zabuza and Kurenai, blocking Zabuza's view.

These insects didn't attack Zabuza but blocked his vision. Getting annoyed, Zabuza went through a couple of hand seals then took a deep breath.

 **"Water Release: Raging Waves"**

As Zabuza blew hard, the water smashed the insects, trapping all of them in it.

"Konoha's Clans?" Zabuza grew a little cautioned as he made a half ram seal. The fog started to become thicker and he disappeared in it.

Shino stood by Kurenai who had a little concerned face. He had blood coming from his hands, which he stopped by putting pressure on it.

"He is coming. I will be engaging." Kurenai leaned forwards as she took out some weapons.

Using her extraordinary chakra control, she successfully found Zabuza and a small smile appeared inside her as she saw Zabuza not moving but looking at her then at where they were hiding.

Forming hand seals, she activated her chakra. " **Fire Star** ". The small flowers around lit in flames and started rotating then circled around Kurenai before they went on a direction.

Zabuza waved his sword as the water on the ground was raised blocking the fire flowers.

Appearing on the tree Zabuza waved his sword going for the kill, aiming at Tazuna.

Ruff!

Shino who was down the tree looked up in shock then jumped.

"Hah!" Sasuke hardened his hand then guarded with his new weapon. Windmill shuriken.

Kurenai looked up then threw kunai aiming at Zabuza.

Windmill shuriken in front and kunai from the back, Zabuza was in a pinch.

Without even looking back, the broad sword descended and struck the windmill shuriken. The power was so immense that Sasuke's knee bent a little but he held it in.

Ruff!

At that time, Akamaru jumped and bit on Zabuza.

"Tunneling Fan-" Kiba had prepared himself when Kurenai's kunai reached Zabuza and landed on the back of his neck.

But instead of seeing blood, Zabuza burst into the water, making everyone take a step back, especially Kurenai. The real Zabuza took a chance and used the back of his blade hitting Kurenai, throwing her to side with great force.

"Stay right there and I will take care of this old man." Zabuza looked at the tree where Tazuna was standing supported by Sasuke, who was holding him by his shoulder.

"First bug boy." Zabuza ran towards the tree Shino was standing in front of with his kunai.

"Hm?" Before Zabuza could reach Shino, Kurenai appeared out of nowhere thrusting him with a kunai.

Zabuza easily dodged the kunai by leaning forward and turning. "You have done it." Zabuza rotated on his toes and swung his broad sword cleaving Kurenai in half.

Zabuza frowned as he didn't see any blood. Just a moment of looking back, made Zabuza click his tongue as Kurenai's figure disappeared into the mist.

"Genjutsu." Then he looked at where Tazuna was supposed to be. Tazuna was replaced by Kurenai now. The more he looked around the more of Kurenai's figure appeared.

"Kai!" Zabuza immediately broke spending much of his chakra in it.

"Passing Fang." Kiba who was rotating at a high speed looked like it could drill through anything.

But to Zabuza, Kiba looked like he was coming to his death. Gripping his broad sword, Zabuza hit the side of the high speed rotating Kiba, making him crack a tree.

"Great Fireball technique." A large fireball enough to swallow Zabuza appeared in front of him.

With a few hand seals, Zabuza threw his broadsword to Kurenai's direction then disappeared in front of the fireball which landed on the ground. **'Hiding in the water'.**

Jumping from Kurenai's side Zabuza plunged his kunai to Kurenai's stomach but weirdly there was no bleeding. Kurenai turned into a tree which gripped Zabuza.

"Another Genjutsu?" Zabuza frowned and easily dispelled it. 'Something is not right.'

When he looked around, Zabuza saw Kurenai in her battle stance and the Genins with Tazuna at the back. 'Definitely.'

Zabuza ignored Kurenai dashing forward then started making hand seals. "I know that you are still inside the fog."

Kurenai continuously stabbed Zabuza but he couldn't feel anything. The long chain of hand seals finally stopped as he looked toward a direction.

 **'Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique'**

The water on the ground, the fog and even the moisture from the air moved under Zabuza's control and forming in great amount, it rotated at high speed. The small whirlpool got bigger then under his command it launched in a direction.

Kiba was carried by Shino and Tazuna was carried by Sasuke. They were running in the opposite direction, running away from Zabuza.

"I don't have much left." Kurenai looked at the Genins in front of her then looked back to see the massive amount of water in vortex coming for them.

The vortex of water as though it could see them chased the group.

Kurenai bit her lip then continued making hand seals. After a total of fifty one hand seals, she turned back and slammed her hand at the earth beneath.

 **'Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall'**

A wall of massive thickness erupted between Kurenai and the water vortex/waterfall.

The sound of water grinding against rock looked dangerous as several cracks began to appear.

Kurenai gritted her teeth and pushed in more chakra.

Back at Zabuza's side, he was also holding a rat hand seal, clear signs of exhaustion appearing on his face.

At his side a person wearing kimono and a mask resembling Kiri hunter-nin. "Their reinforcements have come. We should leave Zabuza-sama."

"Shut up." Zabuza roared as he pushed the last of his chakra to his jutsu.

Kurenai who had heaved a sigh of relief was again forced to expend the last of her chakra to maintain the technique.

Chirp, chirp, chirp.

"Kakashi." Kurenai used the last of her chakra to make a spear projecting to the center of the water. The spear quickly reached the Zabuza making him dodge, making his hold on his technique weaken.

"Zabuza-sama." The masked figure moved to guard but was stopped by Zabuza.

 **"Chidori."** A line of blue lightning passed by Shino, Kiba, Tazuna, Sasuke and finally Kurenai. From the wall of earth to the vortex of water. The lightning tore through the water, quickly reaching Zabuza.

"Argh!" Zabuza released his hand seal then picked up his Kubikiribōchō, slashing towards the incoming lightning.

The blue lightning touched the Kubikiribōchō.

"Copy ninja Kakashi." Zabuza gritted his teeth as he used more power.

Crack!

"You die, Zabuza." Kakashi's lightning broke through Kubikiribōchō breaking the blade into two.

Zabuza used the force to back off as the lightning passed by him, which was supposed to destroy his head which went to just cut a bit of his face and shoulder.

Then Kakashi went on with the inertia through some trees and rocks. The lightning disappeared as Kakashi stood up then started walking back.

Zabuza grabbed his broken sword ready to fight with Kakashi but he was clearly panting hard and near his death bed.

"Zabuza…"

"Copy ninja." Zabuza panting hard struggled to gather power to defend.

Swish!

Before Zabuza could defend himself, he was hit by multiple senbon. Few to move him and others to hit him.

Senbon hit Zabuza instantly killing him.

Kakashi with his Sharingan looked at the figure who dropped down from the tree.

The masked kimono wearing man walked out grabbing the broken blade and the handle part. As the man crouched down and felt the carotid pulse, he looked at the Kakashi and started explaining, "Kubikiribōchō is the property of the village hidden in the mist. I ask for forgiveness but I must take them."

Kakashi nodded his head as he looked around. "You are from Kirigakure?"

The man nodded as he pushed out his hand causing the water to gather in his hand then turning into ice.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Kakashi was shocked to see a valuable person with Kekkei Genkai outside of the village, alone and not under supervision.

A slab of ice appeared out of nowhere and the masked man dragged Zabuza with Kubikiribōchō then walked into the ice slab.

Kakashi turned serious as they disappeared. Even with Sharingan, he couldn't see through the jutsu, meaning that it indeed was Kekkei Genkai. After looking around for anything useful, he went back to the temporary camp made by Raito.

Back in the temporary camp made by Raito. He was using **'Heal'** on Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei, are you alright." As Kurenai was sleeping, Hinata was holding her hands and rubbing them, tear stains on the corner of her eye.

"Hinata." Kurenai slowly opened her eyes and weakly looked at Hinata, after which she smiled.

Seeing the HP bar full, Raito stood up and walked away quietly, leaving the two ladies. He turned to face the four; three slightly battered and one unconscious, not counting Akamaru who was biting on Kiba's finger.

Raito dropped down and rubbed Akamaru on the head then placed his hand above Kiba's chest and used **'Heal'**.

Not even five seconds passed as the wounds on Kiba disappeared, returning to healthy skin.

"Such godly healing technique." Kurenai sighed as she looked at Raito while Hinata supported her.

"Why is that, Kurenai-nee?" Hinata asked as she used her own healing jutsu.

Kurenai shook her head then touched her own wounded areas and gasped a bit in surprise.

Shino also touched his hand which just recently had a layer of skin missing. Then looking at the person in front of him, he softly replied, "Thank you."

Raito looked at the body of Sasuke before deciding to heal him only at the end. Arriving at Tazuna, Raito found that he was just unconscious, even healing him was not working.

 **[Tazuna – Unconscious]**

 **[State of Unconsciousness, Using 'Hypnotic wave' to pull the consciousness to surface.**

 **State of unconsciousness, Brutal slaps will help regain consciousness.**

 **State of unconsciousness, Slapping with water will help regain consciousness.]**

Raito found it surprising about the help being given. After thinking for a while, Raito shrugged his shoulders then used **'Hypnotic Wave'.** After hesitating for just a bit, Raito called for Tazuna to wake up like a command.

"Heck's that (Ittai)?" Tazuna opened his eyes then breathed deeply. His shaking hands went to his backpack from where brought out a small bottle. Without looking at Raito who was beside him, Tazuna chugged the alcohol.

"Hah!" Tazuna breathes out deeply then fell on his back, tears coming from his eyes. "I thought I was gonna die."

"I won't let you. We still have to complete this mission." Raito frowned and walked away.

Naruto was the only one sitting beside Sasuke, "Raito, here."

"Raito…" Sasuke looked up and muttered.

"Heh… do you need my help, Sasuke?" Raito smiled and sat beside assure with Naruto taking out fresh and juicy tomato from his inventory.

"Naruto harvested these tomatoes, made in our backyard." Ignoring Sasuke who was gritting his teeth, Raito raised his finger and commented.

"Those aren't mine!" Naruto quickly shouted in defense. "I only look after my flowers."

Looking at the two figures above him, Sasuke gritted his teeth and said, "Heal me."

"What? Hey, Naruto did Sasuke ask me to do something?" Raito looked surprised, he turned to face Naruto and asked.

"No way-Ow!" Naruto was hit by a shadow dashing past him.

It was Kakashi who returned from his visit to Zabuza. After hitting Naruto on the head, he also hit Raito on the back. Raito was able to see the hit coming but he couldn't move his body as fast to dodge it or guard it.

"Ow!"

Naruto and Raito grabbed their head and squatted on the ground.

"Be ready to carry him or heal him." Kakashi glared at Raito until Raito meekly nodded then healed Sasuke.

"Tch, what a pushover." Raito harrumphed in anger then went to sit beside the client, Tazuna.

"What happened brat? Looks like you are in a bad mood." Tazuna looked at his small bottle for alcohol and asked.

"Nothing, old man. Here." Raito took out a small bottle and gave it to Tazuna. Of course, it was homemade juice. What were you guys thinking?

"A kid's drink?" Tazuna pushed back the drink.

"Old man you are in big trouble right now." Raito said in a serious tone.

"What!?" Tazuna was a bit nervous when Raito changed his voice. His grip on the bottle became a bit stronger.

"That man with the big sword. Do you know who he is?" Raito chuckled darkly.

"Wh-who?" His hand retreated back and his eyes looked down.

"Zabuza, the demon from the mist village."

"Demon?"

"Yeah demon. You may not know but he is a high B-Rank ninja."

"B-Rank?"

"Yeah, just a step away from A-Rank where the most dangerous ninjas are ranked. These A-Rank ninjas are… you won't believe but they are so strong that they can easily kill you… like with the snap of their finger."

Tazuna grabbed his own neck as his breathing increased.

 **Bonk!**

"Stop scaring the client." Kakashi sighed as he turned Raito and pointed him in a direction. Raito left dejectedly taking a few glances back.

 **[Mission 1/6 – Discourage Tazuna from submitting false mission in the future.]**

'My mission.' Raito pouted as he regrouped with everyone. When he saw Hinata finally smiling, Raito heaved a sigh of relief. 'Women are dangerous.'

Back as Kakashi saw Raito walking, he grabbed Tazuna and disappeared with a flicker. He sighed then sat down facing Tazuna, "That child is… like that, always been. But what he said is absolutely correct."

Kakashi grabbed Tazuna's shoulder, making Tazuna slightly nervous, "If I hadn't come on time, you would be surely dead but the main thing is that my colleague and her team would be dead."

"I-"

"When you give false information to us, we will categorize the mission wrongly and ninjas who don't have… enough ability would be sent for it. Just like what happened…"

"I-I am ashamed of myself. I-we didn't have money. We tried our best… we really did… we collected all the money from the neighborhood but we were only able to collect money for a C-Rank. I-I didn't know."

"Hokage-sama has given orders. You will be coming to Konoha within three years with the money for a standard B-Rank mission."

"Ah- Thank you, thank you." The old man had tears coming out.

"We understand that wave village will be dealing with us far more from now on. So (sigh) I hope that you do not falsify in any future mission."

"I understand, I understand."

Back with the group, Raito had sucked in the temporary camp into a ball and was waiting for Kakashi. Seeing Hinata smiling, holding Kurenai's hand, Raito felt a bit annoyed.

Turning around to see Sasuke and Naruto voicing out 'Teme' and 'Dobe', Shino staying quiet as ever and Kiba patting Akamaru's head. Everyone was doing something, yeah well except for Shino.

"I am not doing nothing." Came a ghastly voice.

"Yikes! Shino. You are like a cat, you know?" Raito jumped in surprise.

'I hate when Kakashi restricts my chakra.' Raito took out some dishes and handed one to everyone then looked at Shino. "What do you like?"

"Wild grass salad." Shino answered immediately.

"… I don't have that but I do have some other type of salads."

"I'll take that." Nodding Shino took the bowl and opened the plastic covering it. Taking a bite, he just commented, "Fresh" and started eating all.

"You got something against my ramen?" Naruto shouted in anger pointing at Sasuke.

"Hmph." Sasuke enjoyed his tomato and chicken combo, ignoring Naruto.

"Ready to go?" Kakashi walked in with Tazuna.

Before he could say anything Raito gave them a bento each.

Walking the streets of the village.

The big group of ninja followed Tazuna as they entered the village.

In one word, the village was 'Broken'. Compared to colorful Konoha, this nameless village of wave looked colorless; black and white or grey.

Walking in, people can be sitting on the roads. It may be an old man or woman with her children. Some alive, some dead. Death by hunger and cold. Many of the stalls and the shops were broken, even the remaining shops had very little things to sell. Children in groups, instead of playing were walking in street asking for food, some promising to do work and some ready to sell themselves. There was no bread shop in the market, shops had either vegetables looked like it was easily a week old and rice which was a little better.

Hinata looked around, her heart feeling heavy as she grabbed the hand of the nearest person. Her eyes were covered by her tears. Naruto also shook in anger as he grabbed on Raito's jacket. Raito was in a loss standing in between the two as one was going to crush his hand while others was going to rip his jacket.

A small girl of seven or eight came walking weakly in her tattered clothes. She grabbed Hinata and looked at her with her cute eyes. Her face was dirty but it was clearly sunken, probably because of malnutrition. Drawing Hinata's attention she cupped her hands asking for anything. The group stopped, everyone, having their own thoughts.

Kiba was the angriest, biting his teeth in anger, showing his canines. Shino was standing calmly but the insects buzzing had increased but still not noticeable to anyone outside of few meters. Sasuke looked away, his face calm but the hands inside his pocket clenched hard. If he had a target to vent, he would have not let it off.

In this group, the one who could relate to this situation the most was Naruto. Naruto searched for his pockets, grabbing a few sweets, ready to hand over. Hinata also took out a bun, ready to give to the little girl. Raito who saw their actions stopped them by giving them small jerks. It turned into an awkward silence as the girl stood by extending her hands.

Tazuna who had a contorted look on his face changed to a relief one as they finally walked out of the village center.

'We will definitely come back.' Raito swore in his heart then dragged the two, who were clearly unwilling.

"You did the right thing." Tazuna finally spoke up in difficulty.

Naruto tried to push away from Raito but Raito was angrier and his grip was stronger.

"Gato's men are everywhere in the village. One time some foreigners helped some of the villagers. Next we know, the foreigner was found dead and the family he promised to help died." Tazuna gritted his teeth in anger.

"Who is this Gatō?" Raito asked, his tone low.

"Gatō, the shipping magnate and founder of Gatō Company, registered inl and of waves." Kakashi had already known about him.

Tazuna shook his head then raising his voice a bit louder, he said, "That's just a front. He uses his company to sell illegal goods and drugs."

"… We even went to the lord of the Wave Country, told him about Gatō's deeds." And there was a long pause.

"… He threw us all out of his palace. Afterward, he told us not to interfere with Gatō's work."

"A drug dealer working with Daimyō of the country." Raito let out a mocking laugh.

"A Daimyō is Daimyō whatever the reason there is." Kakashi gave a signal to Raito.

"What about the bridge? It's already more than half complete." Raito asked looking at Tazuna.

"One and half years ago, I along with many of the people of the Wave gathered funds and material. We didn't hire workers but worked in itself as no one else from outside the village ever came. Gatō didn't interfere at all that year but after a year had passed and the bridge was half complete, Gatō started targeting the people working in building the bridge. Threatening, blackmailing, he did everything and then people started to back out."

"A group of five hundred from all the wave was reduced to a mere hundred fifty now." Tazuna took off the cap of the bottle, Raito had given him and finished in one gulp. Although there was supposed to be sweet taste, Tazuna could only taste bitterness.

"Old man." Naruto spoke up.

"…"

"Oi, Old man!" Naruto shouted loudly and grabbed Tazuna.

"Build that bridge, old man. We will help you deal with that Gatō guy. We will protect you and every single one of those working to build that bridge. Believe it! " Naruto threw his fist forward, giving off a big smile.

Kakashi and Raito facepalmed as they heard Naruto speaking his mouth off.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata had hearts in her eye and blush on her face.

"Pfft." Kurenai let out a small laugh, covering her face.

Sasuke was the same as ever but Sasuke couldn't help but feel annoyed hearing Naruto's declaration.

Shino just pushed his glasses but a small, very small smile appeared on his face.

Kiba had a huge smile showing his canine.

Ruff. Akamaru chimed in.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Coming." The woman stopped cleaning, grabbing the knife on the knife stand, walked through the house to reach the doorsteps.


End file.
